Redemption of the Dragon King
by Medrick1317
Summary: Acnologia was not always a monster. He was once a human that had lost everything he loved. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. Now given a chance to make things right, can Naruto protect what he has left, or will he be consumed by his own guilt and anger. And how will Zeref and the rest of Earthland take this change? Nothing will be the same again. Grey/Good Acnologia
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to my first ever fanction. After reading some for so many years, I decided to give my own spin on it. Hope you enjoy and please leave some constructive criticism. Hope you enjoy the ride and let the games begin! This chapter was revised on December 17, 2017.**_

* * *

 _ **An Unexpected Reunion**_

Acnologia watches the scene below him in morbid fascination as Tenrou Island completely vanishes thanks to his breath attack. Acnologia was a truly terrifying beast to behold. He was around 50 meters tall. The top half of his body was covered in black, armored scales. He had four horns protruding from the sides of his head extending backwards. The front of his head was round and blunt, his eyes were white and beady, his mouth housed razor sharp teeth, and his chin protruded into the shape of an arrowhead. His wings were black and had a feathery appearance to them, like a bird's. His under belly, inner tail and legs were all a dull grey color. His tail was long and ended in the shape of sharp dual-prong stinger. The most distinguishing feature were the blue tribal markings that covered the top half of his body.

The black dragon had originally come to the island sensing the black mage, Zeref, was on it. He wanted to kill the worthless human for the sins committed against him, 400 years ago. Sadly, fate was not too kind as Zeref had disappeared already, but he did get something out of this trip. He found a wizard guild on the island. And of all the guilds, it had to be the one founded by that brat, Mavis. Plus he saw the human he fought a few months ago too! Now that he thinks about it, only one of Mavis's 'brats' would have the guts to face him in mortal combat. Though 'fight' would be the biggest understatement since it only lasted for about three minutes. Still for a human to last that long, deserves some praise. It was one of the reasons he spared him and not out right killed him on the spot. Now he had several other mages to have fun with. They even had three dragonslayers! Well _four_ if that artificial one was included.

Unfortunately, he soon saw that these dragonslayers were laughably weak. Compared to the slayers and mages of his age, these guys were pathetic. Then again none of these mages ever experienced war so it was kinda expected that none will have the capacity that the others had. Plus it looked like they were recovering from a fierce battle, but even that factor would not have changed the outcome much. However, he did get some entertainment from the master of the guild. Being able to increase to his height and be able to hold him off for so long for his _'children'_ to escape was an impressive feat. However, surprise, surprise, the brats ignored his plea and came back at full forth engaging Acnologia in combat.

The dragon had to mentally shake his head at this. Why was he not surprised? Humanity really was one stubborn species. No matter how hard you put them down, they just keep coming back up like roaches. Though he must admit these humans were entertaining him more than he had anticipated. Hell, the three dragonslayers managed to push him into the sea. This peaked his interest ever slightly and he decided to test the brats and see if they would be worthy of his attention in the future. He rose from the sea and prepared to launch a breath attack upon them. The mages then began gathering their magic together when his attack was launched. At the last moment, a sphere appeared blocking the attack. However, the collision caused a massive explosion to erupt from the chain reaction. Now as Acnologia looks at the emptiness where the island once stood, he senses a large magical energy below the surface of the sea. The dragon chuckles in amusement.

" **So they survived, huh? Those humans are a tenacious bunch, I will give them that."**

He looks around and no longer senses Zeref. The dragon growls at this, since he was hoping to end that immortal's miserable existence for good, but it seems he was having too much fun.

Oh well, it wasn't a total loss. He got to have a little fun. Something he hasn't had in a very long time. He decided it was time to leave and return to his lair on Mount Zonia. He flaps his large, blacks wings and sets off to the horizon.

While he flies back home, he remembers a time when he was once human like everyone else. One that fought with the same tenacity and loyalty for his fellow comrades. He was loud, brash, and idiotic like that fire dragonslayer. But he was betrayed by the very people he fought for, and those he thought he could trust just left him behind as he was slowly tortured and rotted away until he was finally executed. What was his name? It had been so long that he became forgetful of his old ? Ruto? Menma? Naruto? Naruto! That was his name. Naruto Uzumaki, future hokage of Konoha, believe it! He chuckles in amusement as he remembers his old catchphrase.

That was what he used to scream at everyone. It was his idea that if he became the hokage, then everyone will begin to look up to him. It was only when he was imprisoned that he realized how foolish that dream really was. They would NEVER accept him no matter what he did for them; they would always see him as a demon. Which was really ironic, considering what he is now. Plus, needing to become the strongest to get everyone to see you and accept you, was a foolish goal. People either saw the real you from the very beginning or they saw what they wanted to see. Sadly only one person saw him for what he truly was. A sad, little boy that wanted to accepted, to be loved. The one girl that did this for him, but he never noticed, or was it that he couldn't accept her? She was the only one to try and visit him in prison for comfort and not to scorn him. It was when she confessed her love to him, that he felt truly happy in a long time, and at peace at his impending doom. They made a promise to one another on that day that they swore to honor for the rest of their lives.

Sadly Naruto, or Acnologia now had long forgotten that promise after everything he went through in his second life. He wondered how the girl's life was, and if she was strong like she promised she would become. Part of him wish he could see her again, but he had no way of going back to his old world on his own. Perhaps one of the dragons would help him? However, he rid himself of that idea as quickly as it came. None of the dragons, nor any of their allies would help him with anything he asked of them. Especially after the slaughter he caused 400 years ago. He won't deny that part of him enjoyed the death and destruction he caused, but not all of it was his fault. However it was pointless to argue whose to blame and regret. He did wonder though why none of the elders or the deities of the dragon race have done nothing to stop him. Perhaps going to them, he may get an answer. However, before he could allow himself to ponder any further, a flash of light appears before him, blinding his line of sight. He growls at whoever is foolish enough to surprise him,

" **Who dares come before Acnologia, The Dragon King!"**

Acnologia got no answer as the light got brighter before it envelops his entire form.

* * *

When Acnologia finally regains his sight, he sees nothing but an endless, white void around him. He growls in annoyance.

" **Who has called me here?! Show yourself you coward!"**

"Who the hell are you?! You look like an overgrown lizard!" roared a voice behind him.

He looks behind and is shocked at who was yelling at him.

The first person was a woman with a slender and feminine build. She stood at 5'4''. She had blood, red hair that went down to her ankles with two shoulder length bangs on each side of her face. There was one black hair clip on the left side of her head. She had violet eyes, and a light complexion. She was wearing a high-collar white blouse under a loose fitting, green dress. She looked rather annoyed.

The other was a tall tan man that stood at 5'9''. He had spiky, blonde hair. His eyes were a deep shade of blue. He wore a long sleeved, blue sweatshirt with two red swirls on the sides of his arm. On top of that he wore a light green vest with six pockets on the front. The most noticeable attire he had on was the white, short sleeved cloak with the fire patterns at the bottom. The man was trying to calm the woman down.

The third shocked him the most, and who he paid the most attention to. She was standing at 5'4. She wore a light Lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines. It was tied with a violet obi around her waist. She had short dark navy pants with thigh high stockings along with black high heel boots. Her hair was a dark blue with a hime cut at the front while reaching past her waist. She had two bangs that reached her chin. The most noticeable thing were her eyes, they were pupiless, and had a hint of lavender in them.

The last occupant was a giant orange fox with nine tails. His eyes never losing track of the dragon in front of him.

Acnologia could not believe what he was seeing. Before him were Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Hinata Hyuuga, and The Kyuubi or Kurama as he told him before he died.

Acnologia thought someone was playing some sick joke with him. Well he was not in the mood for mind games! He open his wings outs and began to release his magical power in his rage, which put everyone on guard.

" **Alright you had your fun! Now show yourself you damn cowards! I am in no mood for your trickery, now reveal yourselves!"**

"Hey I was talking to you, you overgrown garden lizard! Listen to me when I am talking to you-ttebane!" Kushina screamed.

Acnologia turn to look at Kushina with an annoyed scowl appearing on his face before pointing one of his claws at her.

" **I have nothing to say to you woman! Go take your blonde idiot of a husband and go fuck each other's brains out till you die. Since that is all you two can do right! Fucking and dropping dead!"**

Minato's and Hinata's jaws dropped at the insult, while Kurama was doing his best to bite back the laughter that was going to erupt. That all stopped when they all felt a dark aura, and turned to see that Kushina was not amused at all. She was pissed off in every sense of the word. Her hair was split into 'nine' tails and her face and eyes were red like her hair. She was out for blood and bloody hell she will get it spilled!

"YOU BASTARD! LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN INSULT ME AFTER I HAVE YOU CAGED DOWN!" she scream at him.

Suddenly several chains erupted from her body heading straight for him. Knowing exactly what those chains can do he takes to the air and begins evading them as much as possible to not get captured.

" **Your chains may be able to capture a bijuu, but let me make some things clear! I am no lizard, I am a dragon! Second I am no bijuu, so those chains are nothing more than a nuisance to me!"** he roared at her.

Kushina got even more annoyed, but before she could retort, she felt pain all around her body before she collapsed on the floor. She and everyone else were shocked at who stopped her.

It was Hinata Hyuuga, standing above her with byakugan blazing at her.

"What the hell hyuuga girl?! This is between me and the lizard so stay- "

WHAM!

She was cut off when Hinata's foot slammed into her face.

"Kushina! Let her go-"

"Shut the hell up! We are in the middle of nowhere, and what does your wife do? She starts a fight with a creature with powers that we know NOTHING about! For all we know he could be equal to if not greater than Kurama!"

" **That's debatable, Hinata."** Kurama growled.

"Whatever! We need to calm down and think this through. Can we all please do that?" she urged to everyone.

No one argued with her before turning to the dragon above them.

"Dragon-sama may you please come down to talk. I promise if she speaks again I will personally cut her down."

Kushina growled at the barb, but stayed silent. Acnologia looked at the girl in wonder. This was not the same girl he had seen before his execution.

' **Looks like she has kept her promise to me after all.'** he thought in amusement **.**

" **Alright Hinata-chan, we will talk so you can let the woman go."**

Hinata, a little unnerved by the way she was addressed, did so before her husband quickly took her and moved away from the rest of the group. Kushina continued to glare at the two while her husband helped her reopen her chakra points.

After that was done, Minato looked at the dragon with a calculating gaze.

"Dragon-sama, how did you know Hinata-san's name. Plus you knew Kushina and I were married, how?"

" **You also knew what a bijuu was and that Kushina's chains can affect them. How do you know so much about us, since there are no dragons in our dimension."**

Everyone turn their attention to the dragon before them. Said dragon was debating what he should say. He decided to have fun with for a bit.

" **The reason I know so much is because I was once a resident of your world."**

This surprised everyone since they would have heard something of a black dragon roaming around the Elemental Nations.

"How? There were no dragons in our world as far as I know. Are there?" Minato asked Kurama and Hinata both shaking their heads.

" **The reason you've never seen me is because I was once** _ **human**_ **before I became the form you see before you. A human you all know very well."**

THAT threw them for a loop. He was human before?! A human they all knew? But this left the question. What human did Kurama, Hinata, Minato, and Kushina know? The former two were feeling a pit forming in their stomach as they thought longer about what he said.

Acnologia looked at the girl and gave a fanged smile that increase her anxiety tenfold.

" **You changed a lot more than I expected Hinata Hyuuga. You are no longer that shy girl I once knew that could barely utter a complete sentence."**

Hinata took a step back, the pit she was feeling was growing even more. The same could be said for Kurama.

 _'It can't be him. Please don't let it be him.'_ Hinata thought.

' ** _It this really you? Have you become the monster that stands before me?_ '** Kurama sadly thought.

Minato and Kushina were still unsure, but they were also feeling a pit forming for them.

' _What is this feeling of dread that is coming over me?_ ' the two thought.

Hinata gulped before asking the question that will confirm this fear of hers.

"How do you know so much about me? How do you know I was so shy before?"

Acnologia tilted his head to the girl.

" **I know you because you promised me the day before my execution that you would change and become the strongest kunoichi in your village. It was also when you confessed your undying LOVE for me. Does that ring any bells?"** Acnologia retorted.

It did ring some bells. Hinata took several steps back before covering her mouth. Her wide as tears fell from them. Kurama was looking at Acnologia with both shock and sadness.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Minato and Kushina snapped their heads between the girl and the dragon.

"H-Hinata, what did you say?" Minato shakingly asked. He hoped he heard wrong. His wife was also shaking hoping this was all a nightmare.

Hinata did not turn to them instead focused on Acnologia.

"A-Are you Naruto-kun?" she asked again.

Acnologia simply sighed before looking at her again.

" **Yes. I am Acnologia, the Dragon King. The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. But when I was human, a shinobi. I was known as Naruto Uzumaki. The last jinchuuriki of Kurama, The Kyuubi no Yoko"**

The occupants just looked at him in shock, sorrow, and horror. The latter being Minato and Kushina.

Hinata took several steps before she was in front of him. She slowly puts her hand on his snout, and gently rubs it.

"Naruto-kun." she said quietly.

Acnologia would never say it, but he was enjoying the girl's soft hands on him. They were so warm and comforting. It reminded him of Anna and the others.

He decided to play nice with her. Acnologia's body began glowing brightly, which made Hinata pause and take a step back. Everyone was shocked as he continued to shrink and his feature changed until they became more human. He continued to shrink until he was about the same height as Hinata, if not slightly taller. When the light died down. The sight before them shocked them for a new loop.

Where Acnologia once stood now was a man with a well defined face and a chiseled chest littered with several scars around his torso and arms. His only form of clothing were black baggy pants and black cloak. He had a necklace of fangs around his neck. He had spiky blonde hair like Minato's. He had slitted eyes with the deepest shade of blue that anyone had seen. The most striking feature were the three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. It was Naruto Uzumaki. A much older Naruto Uzumaki. The man looked at the girl in front of him, before slowing putting a hand on her cheek. This startled the girl before she allowed the warmth of his hand to fill her.

"I have missed you Hinata." he said softly.

Tears began to fill her eyes, and Hinata soon began to cry before enveloping him in a hug. This shocked him before he reluctantly, but slowly returned the hug.

"Naruto-kun ***Sob*** Naruto-kun ***Sob***. You're back. ***Sob*** I thought ***Sob*** I would never see you again. ***Sob*** I missed you so much."

Naruto simply hugged the girl and let her vent it all out. He wanted to enjoy this reunion. Because for the first time in a long time he was content and happy.

* * *

Hope you enjoy and please leave some constructive criticisms.


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 2 of RDK. Please note that I do not hate Minato or Kushina. I repeat I do NOT HATE Minato or Kushina. However for the sake of this story, I need them to treat the way I feel Acnologia/Naruto will react/feel towards them, and the village in general. Also Hinata will OOC, becasue I wanted to make Hinata badass in this story. Anyway on with the chapter.**_

 _ **Just to say this now, I do NOT own Naruto or Fairy Tail. They belong to their actual creators and owners. Any other series referenced or character used also belong to their original authors.**_

 _ **I own nothing except this story created for entertainment purposes.**_

* * *

 _ **A Family Quarrel and the Unexpected Arrivals**_

Naruto held onto Hinata for what seemed like hours, but he didn't mind at all. He wanted to let the girl vent out all her pent up emotions for him. Plus, he really enjoyed the warmth coming off of her; it was really intoxicating. It was like sitting next to a huge fireplace. It was warm and comforting. It was really an amazing feeling. And her scent. Kami, her scent was something else! It reminded him of lavender mixed with honey. The two were melded together so perfectly that his nose felt like it was in paradise.

Seriously, how more desirable could this girl get for him?! She was perfect in every sense of the world. Beautiful inside and out, strong-willed, and without a hint of malice to her unless you're her enemy. She was a goddess, plain and simple. Just like Anna and Irene were his goddesses, once upon a time. Returning from his daydreams, he looks down to see that the girl's crying had diminished to soft sobbing, but he can hear her say something, but it was too muffled to understand a word.

Looking at the other occupants, he sees Kurama watching the scene with an amused expression on his face. Naruto had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. He hadn't changed at all. He was still the same smug, sneaky bastard he remembered. He turned to the other two occupants and saw his _parents_ watching the scene in shock. His _mother_ was shaking while covering her mouth with her hands, while his _father_ was just too shock to say or do anything. He decided he needed to address the other occupants, so he looks down at the girl before cupping her face with his hands and brings it up, so she was looking right at Naruto. The two stare at one another for some time, before he spoke.

"Hinata."

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" she asked softly.

"While this reunion is heartwarming and very welcomed, we need to figure how we came here." Hinata nodded.

Naruto used his thumbs to wipe the last of the tears in her eyes before walking toward the other three with Hinata close behind. Naruto continues walking towards the other occupants in a leisurely pace. Meanwhile Minato and Kushina were a nervous wreck. They had no idea how they came here. One minute they were in the afterlife, and then there was a flash of light and they were here in this white void with Hinata and the Kyuubi. They were about to accuse the Kyuubi of being the cause, but Hinata warned them that if they did anything to the fox, they would pay. The Kyuubi said it had nothing to do with them being in this dimension, nor did it have the power to move souls that belong to the Shinigami to another location.

The two also noticed that the Hyuuga was glaring at them venomously for some reason. Why? They had no idea. This did not sit well with Kushina, since she never liked it when people glared at her, so she glared right back. The two remained in that stand off, until Acnologia showed up. Now they find out that this dragon was their son?! How? Why was he like this? What happened to him in Konoha? As he walked towards them, they wondered what he would do? Does he know he they are? How would he react? Hugs, or beatings? However, they were wrong on all accounts, since Naruto completely ignores them and walks straight to the Kyuubi.

Naruto does not stop to acknowledge the other two, as he walks until he is right below the Kyuubi.

"It's good to see you, Kurama. It has been a very long time." Kurama smiles.

 **"Yes** , **I guess for you it has been a long time. For me it's been eight to nine years. Still I'm glad to see your ugly mug again, kit."**

"I see death has not changed your smart mouth, you baka-kitsune. But I still missed you."

" **Please compared to your vixen, our reunion isn't that great. Oh by the way, how did your vixen feel? You got an up close experience with her 'assets'. How was it?"**

Hinata was blushing madly at the question that the Kyuubi asked Naruto.

Naruto's answer just made it worse.

"They were soft, warm, and comforting. Overall best feeling I had in a _long_ time."

Hinata was by this point reaching atomic levels of red before covering her face with her hands. Kurama snorted before he began laughing like a maniac. His laughter echoing throughout the void.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHA. Aw man, I really do miss these conversations with you kit. You always made them entertaining. Never a dull moment with you."**

Naruto smirked, "I wouldn't be me, if I wasn't unpredictable."

Kurama then shifted to a serious expression before looking at Minato and Kushina, then looking back down at Naruto.

" **Aside from the fun and games, Naruto. I think you have to settle some things and this is as good as time as any."**

Naruto sighed. He knew he was right. He couldn't avoid this, no matter how much he wanted to. It was time to bury this part of his past for good. He nodded before turning around and walking to the two sources of his past. His _parents._

The same ones that decided it was smart to seal the Kurama in him, and leave him with the most irresponsible adults to watch over him, and a village that wanted his blood. Blood that they kept trying to take for nearly thirteen years. Many times they nearly succeeded, but Kurama healed him from his near death beatings.

Then there was also the Sandaime Hokage, who did jack shit when it came to helping him. All he did was sent the mobs that hunted him to I&T, but they always got out and came right back to hunting him. All because the useless old man could do nothing against the civilian and shinobi councils. The clan heads were also just as useless. Don't even get him started on Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. The less said, the stops his train of thought as he was about a meter away from them before standing still.

He continues to look at them with the most blank expression any human being or dragon could produce. He almost looked like a statue, which worried Minato and Kushina even more.

"Hello Minato, Kushina. You look healthy for two dead people."

The aforementioned duo flinched at the dull, bland tone in their son's voice.

Minato gulped before looking at Naruto's blank, cold eyes.

"N-Naruto, do you know who we are?"

"How would I not know the _great_ Yondaime Hokage. The great slayer of the Kyuubi and the _savior_ of Konoha. Then we have his _wife_ , Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. You are like gods to the people of _Konoha_. Why wouldn't I know who you are?" Naruto spoke blankly.

"Naruto I meant-"

"I know what you meant, Yondaime." Naruto cuts him off before he continues.

"So, you know?"

"That you are the _parents_ that _ruined_ my life and _left me for dead in Konoha_. _Yes I know exactly who you two are_."

The two flinched at his cold tone, but they were confused by what he said.

"Naruto, what do you mean we ruined your life? I mean I know having the Kyuubi in you may have been bad, but you had Sarutobi, Kakashi, Jiraiya, who we named as your godfather, and the good people of Konoha to look after you." Minato smiled wondering what he learn from everyone.

"Don't forget about Tsunade-ttebane." Kushina exclaims.

However, their cheerful drops when they felt an immense KI aimed at them. They look to see Naruto glaring venomously at them. The whites of his eyes glowing, giving him a very eerie look. The Kurama just shakes his head at their stupidity, and Hinata had activated her byakugan in her rage.

Naruto continued to glare for a good while before he spoke in a cold whisper.

" _Not that bad? Looked after? Good people of Konoha?"_ His voice was growing much angrier and louder.

" _You stupid, naive, idealistic, arrogant pieces of SHIT!"_ At this point his voice was raised higher. He was now screaming at them.

"YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SAY TO MY FACE?! WHILE SMILING NO ELSE! WHAT FUCKING VILLAGE WERE YOU LIVING IN?! AND TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, NO! I WAS NOT WELL LOOKED AFTER! THE MOMENT AFTER YOU SEALED THE KURAMA WITHIN ME, I HAD PEOPLE SCREAMING FOR MY DEATH! JIRAIYA, KAKASHI, AND TSUNADE AS YOU WELL PUT IT, DID NOTHING FOR ME! THE SANDAIME WAS EVEN WORSE! HE GAVE INTO THAT CONSUL LIKE A SUBMISSIVE BITCH! I WAS FORCED TO LIVE IN AN ORPHANAGE TILL I WAS KICKED OUT WHEN I WAS FOUR. I LIVED ON THE STREETS FOR NEARLY _FOUR FUCKING YEARS_! I WAS PUT IN AN APARTMENT BUILDING IN THE RED LIGHT DISTRICT OF KONOHA. HELL, THE RESIDENTS THERE TREATED ME MORE HUMAN THAN THE REST OF THE VILLAGE! I HAVE BEEN BEATEN, TORTURED, STABBED, ELECTROCUTED, BURNED, DROWN, AND RAPED BY THE VERY PEOPLE YOU SAVED! AND YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAID AS THEY DID ALL THAT TO ME? THEY SAID A DEMON LIKE ME HAS NO RIGHT TO LIVE, THAT THEY ARE HONORING THE YONDAIME BY FINISHING HIS JOB! SO YOU TELL ME, WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING WHEN YOU GAVE ME A DEATH SENTENCE IN THAT VILLAGE?!"

By the end of his rant, Naruto was panting so heavily that he was wheezing. He had been keeping all his hatred bottled up for a LONG time, and hearing that _garbage_ from their mouths finally set him off and he just let it all go. Still it felt good to release all his pent up rage. Plus, he took a sadistic pleasure in breaking their naive, perfect views of their _beloved_ village.

Now if they didn't believe him, he'll just kill them and find his way out of here with Hinata's and Kurama's help. Though could he kill them, since they were spirits? Maybe his magic can test out that theory. Taking souls from the living is one thing, but he's never tried it against the dead. He is cut from his train of thought when he feels a hand on his shoulder and looks over it and sees Hinata looking at him with concern. He gives her a nod to confirm that he was fine.

"Yo...e ...y….ng." A voice softly says. Naruto and Kurama with their heighten hearing picked it immediately. Naruto sighed in annoyance before looking at the two, and sees both their heads down, their bodies shaking.

"Excuse me? You wanna _repeat_ what you just said, _human_?" Naruto growled out to his human father.

Minato looks up. "You're lying! There's no way that happened to you! You must of exaggerated what they did to you. Konoha is one of the best villages in the Elemental Nations! Konoha would not do those things to you!" Minato yelled defiantly.

Kushina looked like someone whose world had been completely crushed and hoped everything she heard was a lie.

By this point both Hinata and Kurama released their KI aiming it right at them. Hinata was looking very jumpy to strike them. Naruto palmed his face with both hands, and he was trembling in rage. He slowly takes his hands off, and his parents took steps back in fear. Naruto's eyes were completely white and they were shining. It was really a terrifying sight. Naruto stomps over to them. However, Hinata beats him to it by appearing right in front of Minato. She rears her hand back, and…..

 **SLAP!**

The slap was heard throughout the entire void. Everyone was shocked that Hinata slapped Minato right in the face. Hinata then calls out,

" **8 Trigrams: 64 palms!"** Minato grunts in pain from the unexpected attack. No one could do or say anything as Hinata closed Minato's chakra points, leaving him vulnerable to attack, but Hinata was not even close to being done with this blonde fool. She grabbed him by the collar and...

 **SLAP!**

 **SLAP!**

 **SLAP!**

 **SLAP!**

 **SLAP!**

 **SLAP!**

Hinata continuously slaps Minato back and forth, again and again. Her eyes filled with such rage and malice that Naruto would never expect from the shy girl he once knew.

"You are a fool! You are a fool! You fool! You Fool! You are such A FOOL! What the hell does he gain from lying to you?! I'll tell you! Absolutely NOTHING! I can attest to all that he claimed, since I have seen how much that piece of shit village treated him far worse than any criminal in the world would be treated. He fought and bleed for that village. And you know what that got him? A grave six feet under and an execution for false accusations that your village made against him."

"You wanna know the best part? Those people you left to take care of him did NOTHING to ease his pain! They turn their backs on him and went into their own little world to ignore HIM! Now here you are and all I hear is this FUCKING BULLSHIT FROM YOU?! YOU MISERABLE PIECE OF SHIT! I HATE YOU AND YOUR BITCH SO FUCKING MUCH RIGHT NOW!"

Hinata ranted off as she swung again and again against Minato's face. Blood was on her knuckles since she quickly morphed from slapping to straight up beating the Yondaime with her fists. Naruto and Kurama just looked at the scene in shock and awe, the latter much more for the blonde. Naruto had never seen Hinata this mad, hell he never heard her swear in his life. He had to admit he enjoyed seeing the girl beat the foolish man into a bloody pulp. It was rather flattering, and kinda hot. He then noticed movement and saw Kushina about to intervene. He decided it was time for him to get involved as well.

Back with the other three, Kushina could not stand seeing this anymore and decided to make a stand.

"That's it you little bitch! LET. GO. OF. MY. HUSBAND-TTEBANE!" Kushina shouted as she was about to strike Hinata, but the girl managed to get out of the way before Kushina inflict any injury to her. Hinata skidded on the white floor before looking up at the Yondaime's wife with rage. The same could be said for Kushina. The two hated one another. One for ruining her beloved's life, while the other believes the other is manipulating her son or whatever that thing is.

The two continued to glare at one another, while Minato slowly got back up and reopened his chakra points. His face was hysterical. He had one black eye that was beginning to take shape. His cheeks were bloody red, and had splotches of blood in some areas. His lips were busted and leaked blood from the side of his mouth. His hair had some patches of red from the blood he spilled. All in all it was a hilarious sight, especially for Naruto and Kurama.

"You gonna pay for that you bitch!" Kushina growled.

"The feeling is mutual old hag." Hinata sneered. That was the last straw as both charged at one another. Minato was about to charge in as support, but Naruto appeared in front of him.

"Get out of the way, Naruto."

"No." Naruto blankly replied.

"Get out of the way, Naruto!" now Minato was shouting.

"You have no say in what I do Yondaime."

"I am your _father_! I order you to stand aside! Now!" Minato growled out.

Naruto glare intensified as his eyes glowed once more.

"You _are_ no father to me. You are a _sperm donor_ that knocked up that red haired cow you call a wife. Nothing more, nothing less." the dragon king replied to his human father.

Minato looked livid at that comment, "If you won't get out of my way than I will force you!"

Naruto merely smirked. "You can try."

Minato jumped backwards to create some distance between the two. He then summoned two shadow clones. Naruto raised an eyebrow at what the man was planing. The three men then took out several three-prong kunai knives from their cloaks. The three then jumped in the air in different directions. The three hurled their kunai and shouted, **"Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**. Instantly the ten or so kunai that the three Yondaime sent became 100. Naruto just look lazily at the knives as they landed around him. While some did land on his body, they quickly bounced off, because of his reinforced dragon skin. The three men then disappeared in a flash of golden light.

' _Hiraishin? Clever idea, Yondaime. If I was any ordinary enemy this would work. However, I am no ordinary enemy, and I have faced far faster opponents than you!'_ Naruto thought as his eyes glowed a blinding white. He tilted his head as an incoming punch came from behind him. He quickly raised his leg and slammed it into Minato's abondomen. The sickening sound of bones being crushed and organs being squeezed to their limits were music to the dragon king's ears.

It had been while since he cause bodily harm to an opponent, and KAMI was it good doing against the bastard that ruined his life. Minato then puffed in a cloud of smoke, indicating he was a clone. Naruto was unfazed by this; it just made torturing him all the more entertaining. Then the other two Minato's appeared and tried to stab Naruto in the back and the other on the leg. Both attempts failed as Naruto caught both by the arms, shocking them at how his son's reaction time were beyond anything he had ever seen.

Naruto then brought the two together to end them, but the two quickly disappeared in a flash. Naruto was sick of this game of hide and seek, and decided to end it. He raised his magical energy and with a wave of his hand a violent whirlwind ripped all the kunai off the ground and destroyed them. The two Minato's were on the ground in shock at what Naruto had done.

However, before the two could react Naruto appeared in front of them looking at them with a malicious smile. A smile that promised pain and suffering. Without a second to react, Naruto plunged his hand into one of the Minato's in front of him, while he held the other by the throat in a vicious vice grip. The one he stabbed screamed in agony and then puff away. He turn his attention to the real one in his hand. He then performed some gestures before a magic seal appeared on Minato's abdomen.

Minato was panicking as he couldn't feel his chakra anymore. Hell he couldn't move a muscle. What was happening?!

"What have you done to me?!" he choked out. Naruto smirked.

"I just added a seal that seals away your chakra, and makes you immobile. Making sure you can't run away."

Minato was panicking and was about to call for help, but a harsh punch in the gut made choke on his words.

"No more talking. Now take your beatings like a man!" Naruto sneered as he reared his arm back and….

 **WHAM!**

 **WHAM!**

 **WHAM!**

 **WHAM!**

Naruto punched Minato again and again. He could hear his ribs shattering and his organs taking damage. His face was getting more bloody and broken. He coughed blobs of blood as he was continously pummeled. Naruto paused as he saw the blood mess that the Yondaime was in. He decided it was time to finish this and help Hinata.

"Kyaaah!" a scream came from behind. He spun around to find Hinata standing over a equally beaten and bloody Kushina. She had cuts all over her body. Her hair was a mess and cut unevenly in various areas and her dress was in tatters. Hinata a foot planted on her chest as she looked down coldly at the woman under her foot.

"Ku….sh...ina" Minato whispered out in horror at the state his wife was in.

"The only good thing you did was bring Naruto-kun into this world. Then you went and died and left him all alone. So do us all a favor and go back to the dead." Hinata raised her and to the shock of the occupants, chakra swirled into her hand until it formed into a sphere. The Rasengan. Naruto looked at the attack with a sense of nostalgia. It a had been a VERY long time since he used his signature attack. And seeing Hinata using it against his mother just made her all the more appealing.

"I mastered this technique in honor of Naruto-kun. Your husband was the one that created it, right? So it's appropriate you die from attack that was made by your beloved's hand." Hinata sneered.

Naruto just looked at the woman in awe, with lust clearly evident in his eyes.

' _Kami, do I want her! But first we rid ourselves of the trash then we can have some fun!'_

Naruto thought gleefully before turning his attention back to his father.

"Well Yondaime, it's been fun, but I think it's time we end this for good."

Minato just glared at his fellow blonde.

"Go to hell, you demon! You are not my son! You just made all that crap up and you dare take my son's appearance. You are an abomination to the world!" he screamed at him. Naruto just gave him a look that screamed boredom, though with his eyes completely white, it was hard to see what he felt.

"As always, you are a disappointment. Farewell Minato Namikaze. May you live with the constant regret of damning your son along with your wife in the afterlife." Naruto then charged his own rasengan. Naruto and Hinata then struck their rasengans to end their opponents, but-

" **ENOUGH!** " a booming bellowed out. It was so loud and powerful that Naruto and Hinata lost control of their rasengans and were sent flying into the same direction. Minato and Kushina were knocked out from the blast. Naruto and Hinata looked up to see the annoyed face of Kurama glaring down at them.

Naruto was about to reprimand him, but Kurama cut him off.

" **Not a word from any of you! Naruto, I understand you are pissed, trust me I know that better than anyone. The same goes for you, Hinata. Both of you need to let this go and focus at the matter at hand, which is getting us out of here. These idiots pissed you off, I get that. Hell, I got pissed off too when they said that crap to you as well."**

Kurama growled, before sighing as he calmed down a bit,

 **"But what we need to focus on is how to leave this void and not begin pointless fights, because of old feuds. If you late your rage consume you, you'll be no different than the Uchiha that ruined your life and the other Uchiha that was consumed by his hatred for his brother. Do you want to become like that? No? Then can you all cooperate until this matter is settled?"**

Naruto growled at the fox in anger, but eventually realizing that the fox was right. He had let his anger cloud him, and while the bastards deserved it, that was not the big problem at hand. He took a deep breathe as his eyes went back to their normal, blue coloring. He looked to see that Hinata was still glaring between the fox and his mother.

"Hinata." She turned to her beloved.

"Grab the woman and bring her to Kurama, so we can heal her along with the bastard next to me." pointing down at Minato. Hinata glared at him in frustration.

"No. This woman does not deserve such kindness and neither does that man." she growled.

"Hinata, we have bigger worries than these idiots. Please do this for me." He asked softly hoping it would work. It did. Hinata glared at the two before sighing and grabbing Kushina by her hair and dragging her to the Kyuubi. Naruto likewise did the same with Minato. Naruto put the same immobilization seal on Kushina, before he allowed Kurama to heal them. The two eventually regain their surroundings and remembered where they were. The couple glared at the other duo in anger, but Naruto was not in the mood for it.

"You may glare all you want humans, but it won't change the truth of who I am."

The two kage level shinobi just growled at him in rage.

"You are _NO_ son of ours, you imposter!" the duo shouted definitely.

Naruto just sighed along with Hinata. The girl then turn to her crush with a curious look in her eyes.

"Naruto-kun, is there any way to prove to them that you are their son? Or show them your memories? It may be easier to convince them to help us."

"Stop calling that demon my son's name!" Kushina screamed, but she was ignored.

Naruto closed his eyes in thought before looking at Hinata.

"Yes there is, but they may still think I am lying."

" **Then perhaps I can help you?"** a voice stated.

The occupants turn their heads to the source of the voice, and were shocked at who the origin of the voice was.

Two figures approached them. Both of these beings were equal in size to Kurama, and were dragons like Naruto was when he first appeared in the white void. The first one had an aqua-marine scales covering the top half of his body, while his lower body was covered in gray scales. His wings were bat-like just like the typical depiction of a dragon and colored aqua like his skin. His eyes were a very light blue that matched the sky on a bright summer day. He had a white flowing bear tied with a golden band going down his chin, and had four horns on his head; two horns on the top of his head and two on his side that were golden at the tips and extended outwards and inwards respectively. A white unibrow covered his forehead and went up to his hair. He had two golden plates on his shoulders that connected at the front of his body with a chain. At the end of the chain was a large, blue jewel. Past the plates was a long, dark blue cloak that reached the end of his tail that had two golden bands like his beard. He also had two brown packs on both of his sides that were filled with books and scrolls.

That dragon surprised Naruto, but it was the second that surprised him the most, and made him feel something he has not felt in a LONG time. Fear. The second occupant was a completely black dragon like Naruto's form, but his underbelly was a much darker shade of grey. He had four fingers for his claws and talons. His wings were also bat-like in design and had black transparent skin on them. He had two horns on his head and four on his chin. He had amber eyes with black horizontal slits. He also had bone like horns that started on his head and then went down his spine to the end of his tail that was in the shape of an axe. The most noticeable attire on this dragon was the sliver necklace around his neck that seemed to have indentation in the center for some kind of jewel.

Naruto was shaking at who was in front of him. Hinata looked at him concern at how afraid he seems right now. She taps him on the cheek with her hand which snaps him out of his trance for him to look at her in concern, which worries her even more.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong? You look so shocked and scared. Please, tell me." Hinata asked in concern. Naruto remained quiet, but a cough from the dragons got their attention.

" **I believe we may answer why young Naruto is feeling so anxious in front of us."** The blue one said with a smile. Hinata looked at them in worry, while Kurama looked ready to fight if necessary. The blue one's smile increased when the girl asked who they are.

" **You see young Hinata, I am known as The Chronicler, one of the elder dragons. I am the watcher for all dragon kind. I have recorded the history of the dragons since its infancy to its present state. My fellow draconian is Thoron. The Dragon of Energy, The Sixth Dragon King, and Naruto's or should I say Acnologia's predecessor and surrogate father. The same father he killed with his own hands.**

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter. The Chronicler is from The Legend of Spyro Series. Thoron is from the "Dragons: Fire &Ice/Metal Ages" Series. **


	3. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hello Everyone again. Welcome to the next chapter of RDK. Again please don't hate what I've done to Minato and Kushina in this story. This was the only way I could portray them while keeping Naruto in tact with his Acnologia persona._**

* * *

 _ **Storytime, and a Chance to Change**_

The silence that encompass the room was deafening. Kurama and Hinata were looking between the dragons and Naruto in shock. Naruto killed his surrogate father? Why though? What would cause him to do such an act against the being who most likely raised him like a son? Power? Revenge? None of those matched with Naruto's beliefs or ideologies. But they had no idea how long it has been for Naruto after his execution. So it's possible that he changed to someone much more bitter and vengeful than his old self. However, any doubts were removed when they saw how the aforementioned blonde was taking the appearance of the two dragons.

In layman's terms, Naruto was shaking like a frightened rabbit. They could tell Naruto was terrified of speaking with the former dragon king, let alone being in the same room as him. Speaking of Naruto, said blond could not look at Thoron in the eye. He had disgraced the great legacy Thoron had left him with his actions during The Third Dragon Civil War. He spat on his ideals and his last wishes. That was why at the moment he had his head lowered in shame, not being able to look at Thoron directly. As far as he was concerned, he should not be king.

And yet, none of the dragons came after him to take the crown. Was it because he was the strongest, or because the crystal still saw him worthy? But why though?! He had done nothing to earn that title or its benefits. All he did was bring the dragon race to near extinction. Hell all he has been doing for the last 400 years is destroy countless empires and civilizations. Even if many were ruled by a tyrannical men or were followers of Zeref, he didn't just kill the king, he killed everything. Every man, woman, and child were eradicated by him. It was a literal genocide. He brought nothing but death, destruction, and annihilation to anything and anyone that came in his line of sight. All in the name of filling the empty void that had not closed in those 400 years.

The blonde was cut from his musings when a black claw touched his chin and lifted his head. He locked his eyes with Thoron. While he expected rage or disappointment, he did not expect a gentle expression on Thoron's maw. He merely smiled at Naruto's bewildered look.

" **It has been a long time, my son. You have grown to become a magnificent dragon, Naruto."**

Naruto eyes widened and just gawked at his predecessor while ignoring the screams coming from Minato and Kushina about calling him that name. Naruto pushed the claw away and looked at Thoron in anguish and confusion.

"How can you say that to me? How can you say all that after everything I have done?! I killed you! I killed countless of my brethren in cold blood! Hell part of me enjoyed it while I saw their lives being taken away as their eyes lost their light and they fell into the cold earth. For dragon's sake I drank and bathed in their blood and ate some of their bodies and organs?! HOW CAN YOU STILL LOOK AT ME WITH SUCH LOVE AND AFFECTION?! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE LOVED?! WHY DON'T YOU SCORN ME?! WHY DON'T YOU HATE ME?! ANSWER ME!

By the end of his rant Naruto was on his hands and knees opening weeping and shaking. He couldn't understand why his father still loved him after everything he has done to him, to their people, to his legacy. Hinata could not stand anymore and watch her beloved look so broken. The last time she saw him like this was before his execution. She rushed to his side and did her best to comfort him despite his protest. She did not care about the things that he had done. It's been years since she saw him and people change as tragedy happens to them. She did not care if he was the reincarnation of evil itself. She promised she would love him for all eternity even if it meant falling into the depths of hell to be with him. She would jump off the edge without a second thought.

Meanwhile, Kurama looked at the scene with sad expression on his maw. He knew what it was like to have failed a father and to have killed thousands of people for years. It was like him and Naruto were reflections of one another. It actually made him feel some pity to know that someone he came to care about like a son ended up like he did in his life. He looked to the Minato and Kushina and saw they were surprised at Naruto's sudden outburst since before he seemed like a stone cold killer. Now they say that it was a facade to hide away away the shame, guilt, pain, and most importantly the anger that lay deep within. Kurama just had to chuckle cynically. No matter how much time passes, somethings would never change. In Naruto's case, wearing a mask to hide his true feelings.

The aforementioned couple were looking at the scene with great shock and confusion. Shock and horror at hearing what 'Naruto' did, and confusion that he genuinely showed remorse for the things he had done. The pit that had formed earlier was coming back. No matter how much they wanted to deny it, the more they were beginning to believe that this was their son. However they needed to know if it was truly him.

Back with Naruto he continued to sob while Hinata held him as tightly as she could and whispering comforting words from her. He did not deserve such a gesture from such a kind woman. She was light personified, while he was darkness in its worse form. Yet he held her as tightly as he could as if she was his lifeline.

Thoron looked down at his son in saddens. He knew that Naruto had suffered far worse than most most dragons have suffered in all of their lifetimes combined. He knew that he had bottled all this anguish, but he needed to get back at business to help with the mission ahead.

" **Naruto look at me."** He said, and Naruto obeyed.

" **What happened 400 years ago was a tragedy. A great tragedy indeed. However, it was unavoidable with how the war was going for both sides. Someone would have ended just like you and the same result would have occurred, regardless of what you or anyone else did. None of the dragons blame you for what happened. Not me. Not the Chronicler, nor the Elementals or the other dragons. Didn't you ever wonder why the none of them nor our allies do anything to stop you. They felt some responsibility for what happened to you and decided to leave you alone in your grief and ordered the remaining dragons to go into hiding. Now that you have calmed down to a reasonable level, The Chronicler and his father decided decided to set this little meeting up and to give you something."**

"What do they want to offer Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked for him.

Thoron smiled at the girl before cressing her cheek with one if his claws.

" **So you are the famous Hinata. Naruto would always speak about you for a very long time. I must say you as beautiful as he described. He would always talk about you most of the time calling you his lavender queen, or moon goddess. He especially talked all the time when your daughter asked him about you. I am glad I had a chance to meet my son's first mate."**

Hinata was literally steaming red from what Thoron told her. Beautiful? Moon goddess? Lavender Queen? How can Naruto swoon her over with such simple words? They only met after a few years and he can sweep off her feet so easily. She looked at Naruto and saw his eyes. She saw that he meant every word and that they were still true to him even now. She wanted to take him right then and there, but something Thoron said got her attention, and caused her to look at the dragon in confusion.

"Thoron-otou-sama, what do you mean daughter? Me and Naruto have no children."

Thoron smiled at his nickname as did Chronicler, Naruto and Kurama.

" **Did you forget the time between Naruto and yourself before he was executed?"**

Hinata blushed a deep red again and nodded remembering her _time_ with her beloved.

"Y-Yes! Now about this offer?" She asked.

" **Before that I think there are some people that need to be informed about some events. Right, Naruto?"** The Chronicler spoke this time. Naruto nodded and got up before walking over to Kurama and his parents again. He released one seal to allow the ability to move, but kept to chakra locked so they did not try anything.

Naruto looked at them seriously, the two were nervous but remained calm.

"What I am about to show you is my life up till my execution. I have no reason to lie to either you, so know this is the absolute truth. I swear a Blood Oath to the Dragons I am showing you the truth." After he finished that, lightning boomed within the void confusing everyone except the dragons and Naruto on what it meant. The Chronicler decided to explain.

" **A Blood Oath to the Dragons is a sacred vow that a being makes that they swear to uphold and accomplish the task they promised to keep. Failure to do so would mean eternal pain and suffering for the person that broke that solemn oath."**

Everyone looked at Naruto in shock. He would really take it that far to prove he was telling the truth? Then again it was just like him to do something so crazy. Naruto then closed his eyes.

" **Byakugan!"** When he opened his eyes, they glowed a pale white. Hinata looked at him confusion of why he called it that.

"I named it Byakugan, because of how my eyes looked and some of their abilities match yours. Plus it was my way to honor you. It made me feel I had a piece of you with me at all times."

He smiled when Hinata looked like she was the happiest woman on the planet and gave him big fat wet french kiss. The kiss lasted for a few minutes and involved a lot of tongue movement until Naruto was given some time to breathe. He looked to see that Hinata's face was flushed and her eyes had a lot of lust in them. _Lust for him and him only._ He knew he probably had the same look on him.

The dragons and fox just laughed at the display. Minato and Kushina were blushing at the display of affection, since that should be reserved in the bedroom. Naruto pulled his attention back to his parents.

" **Memory Projection!"** He shouted as a giant white screen appeared above his head. The screen flashed to life.

* * *

 _He projected Konoha after Kurama's attack and being sealed inside Naruto. The scenery was from a horror movie. Fire was everywhere burning buildings and corpses of the dead. Buildings crushed and destroyed and many areas were left barren. Bodies of the dead were scattered everywhere; sometimes only limbs were all that remained of a person. The scene changed to the council room when the reinstated Sandaime took charge after his successor's death and revealed Naruto's condition to the council. Immediately they screamed for his death on the civilian side while the shinobi wanted him on a leash or in a jail cell to protect everyone. Danzo wanted him as a weapon to be used against their enemies. The Sandaime demanded silence and explained Naruto will live in the orphanage and later be put in a home in the red light district, with no one helping him, including the Hokage. Almost everyone agreed and the meeting ended._

 _The scene changed to Naruto having a horrible time in the orphanage. Being given worn out clothes, and barely any blankets to keep himself warm. The other kids and caretakers abused and bullied the child for the years he remained in the orphanage. When he was four, he was thrown out onto the streets, in a blizzard no less. He would have died from hyperthermia and frostbite if the fox had not used his chakra to keep Naruto warm and protected from the elements. Naruto lived in cardboard boxes for shelter and found his food from the various dumpster he scavenged around. After one beating on his birthday he was given his rundown apartment. It was during his time he meet the good people of Ichiraku Ramen that always gave him a bowl of food. It soon became his favorite place to eat and hang out. But that did not deter the numerous attempts at his life. He was beaten and abused in the most vile ways a human could do to a child. Then when he was eight, he was kidnapped by several villagers that toured and raped him for several months. By the time he was 'rescued' by the hokage and some of his 'trusted' Anbu the deed was done. The same Anbu that arrived late to save from his beatings._

 _After his 'rescue', Naruto was an empty husk. He cared nothing for anyone or anything. He was tired of the pain, of all the suffering. So he took a knife in his home and pierced his heart with it. He fell to the floor as he was drowning in a pool of his own blood. But the fox saved him from death and he was taken to the hospital to speed up the healing. After release Naruto would try to end his life for months, but each time he failed miserably. Naruto finally just gave up on trying to end his life, then he came up with the idea of becoming hokage and gaining everyone's love and appreciation. Since everyone looks up to the hokage with love, awe, respect, and look up to him for guidance, he decided to do the same._

 _He entered the academy to become a ninja, but he quickly saw that his teachers did everything possible to sabotage his learning. Naruto decided to play pranks to get back at them and to vent out his hate on the village. Plus it was a good lesson in stealth and he managed to outrun the chuunin, jonin, and anbu chasing him for HOURS! He literally painted the village's monument in broad daylight in a neon orange jumpsuit and no one caught him until he was done. The day he failed for the third time he was tricked into stealing the scroll of sealings, which was a relic of the village. He mastered a forbidden technique from it in just a few hours. The technique was called the Shadow Clone Jutsu, which creates solid copies of the user. These copies were self conscious and able to think for themselves, but usually acted identical to the original. The main thing was that anything they learn or experience goes to the original user after they are dispelled in a cloud of smoke. He used it to save the one teacher that cared about him, and beat the other teacher that tricked him to stealing the scroll. He was put in a team with his crush Sakura Haruno and his emo rival Sasuke Uchiha. His teacher was a masked cyclops by the name of Kakashi Hatake. He was a lazy bum that always arrived three hours late and gave the worst exercises you could have ever heard. He gave lousy exercises and always focused on Sasuke. Sakura never cared and always fawned over Sasuke. She would always berate and hit Naruto whenever he tried to cheer her up or ask her out._

 _Then came his first mission outside the village that went from a simple C-rank to an A-rank. It was during this mission he learned what his ninja way will be, and how he will his life in the shinobi world. Then came the chance to advance in ninja rank, The Chuunin Exams. It was broken into three parts. A written part, which went off with little trouble. The second part was a survival exam in an area called the Forest of Death. That is where things went to shit. First, the three got separated from each other by a powerful wind attack. Then Naruto gets eaten by a giant snake. Then after he gets out he finds his teammates being attacked by the guy that sent that snake. This man was Orochimaru. Though calling him a man or even human was a huge understatement. He was the definition of a snake man. His skin was ghostly pale, his eyes were yellow and slitted like a snakes and he had purple liner around them. He had straight waist-length black hair. He had pronounced cheek bones and fanged-like teeth. He wore a plain grey garb with black polo pants with a thick, purple rope around his waist. All in all the man screamed pedophile in every sense of the world. Naruto used some of Kurama's chakra to fight him, but he was knocked eventually by having his connection cut off by Orochimaru. After the snake marks Sasuke with a curse mark, he leaves them to their own devices. His team barely makes it to the third stage._

 _A preliminary stage is set to narrow down the numbers. Naruto is able to win as did Sasuke. Sakura ends her fight in a draw. Naruto then makes it his personal mission to beat Neji for nearly killing Hinata in their match. Naruto and the others had one month to train before the third round. Naruto meets Jiraiya for the first time. Jiraiya was one of Orochimaru's teammates and both studied under the Sandaime. He was in his 50s and had spiky white hair that reached his waist and tied in a ponytail. He wore green polo pants with a matching long-sleeved kimono style shirt. Over the shirt he wore a red hioari. He had a large scroll tied on his back. He wore a headband with two small horns and the 'oil' kanji in the middle of the metal piece on the headband. He teaches Naruto how to summon toads and use Kurama's chakra consciously. This was when he meets Kurama for the first time. After that Naruto relaxes until the fateful day of the exams. Naruto nearly loses to Neji, but Kurama's chakra helped him pull out a win._

 _Then during the last round, Orochimaru initiates an invasion he had been planning along with another village, Suna. Naruto ends up fighting Gaara who had Kurama's youngest brother, Shukaku, inside him, but driven insane by the faulty seal that caused Gaara to have insomnia. Naruto was able to change Gaara's view on life, but many died in the aftermath of the invasion including the Sandaime. Naruto and Jiraiya go to find the Sandaime's last student, Tsunade Senju. She is the greatest healer in all of the Elemental Nations and the strongest female ninja. She was in her 50s like her teammates, but looked to be in her 20s because of a special technique. She had pale blonde hair tied into two ponytails behind her. She had brown eyes and a violet jewel on her forehead. She wore a dark grey kimono style vest, blue pants, black kunoichi heels, and a green jacket over her vest. Naruto finds out she is a drunken mess, because of the lost of her loved ones during the last war and compulsive gambler with horrible luck. He is able to get her out of her drunken mess and convince her to return to the village, but not before there was battle royale between Tsunade and Jiraiya against Orochimaru and his assistant Kabuto. Kabuto was in his late teens with silver hair tied in his ponytail. He wore round glasses, and purple pants with a matching shirt and fingerless gloves with a white sash tied around his waist. The fight ended with Orochimaru and Kabuto running away. Though while Naruto did barely anything, he did learn his father's signature move, the Rasengan, during this time as consolation._

 _After they returned to Konoha and Tsunade became the Godaime Hokage, Naruto went on several missions including saving an actress that turned out to be an actual princess of Spring/Snow Country and helping a power lord in the Land of Tea. However, everything went downhill when Sasuke tried to leave to Orochimaru to get more power so that he could kill his brother. Naruto and a team of his friends were chosen to go after him. In the end, it was a fight between Naruto and Sasuke at the Valley of the End. Naruto managed to take the win thanks to Kurama's chakra. He dragged Sasuke back hoping for some recognition at long last. NOPE! Not even fucking close! Immediately the council said he had used excessive force to bring back the Uchiha and needed to be put down. They threw him in jail and told him that his execution would be held in a week. No one came to see him, or even allowed to see him. Not his friends. Not his teachers. No Iruka. No Jiraiya. No Tsunade. No one. The last time he saw them was when he was dragged into the prison. All of his friends calling him a traitor and a monster. The council blew the lid on his secret and now everyone knew he was the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, and hated him for it. His closest people; Iruka, Tsunade, and Jiraiya did nothing for him and watched in silence as he was taken away._

 _It was in his time of solitude he realized how foolish he had been in trying to change the village. It was during this time that Hinata visited him. She balled her eyes out as she confessed her love for him. She managed to find a way into the prison and had one night of beautiful loved filled passion with him (Minato, Kushina, and Hinata blush at this), and Kurama helps Naruto have one thing to remember her bye. He also gives Naruto his power since he has been the only one worthy of his power. He also reveals Naruto's heritage to him, which was the start of his hatred for his parents and his desire to destroy Konoha. On the day of his execution, the entire village came out to see it except Hinata and the Ichiraku's. Naruto was killed by being set on fire. But he did not scream, he laughed. A bone chilling laughed that filled the air and scared the shit out of everyone. He then told them his heritage and why Kurama attacked the village before finally dying and leaving his old world for a new one._

* * *

The screen finally disappeared as Naruto's eyes returned to normal. He was panting somewhat from the overuse of his eyes, since it had been a long since he went that long with a memory projection. He realized that he was seriously out of shape and needed to fix that. He looks up to see Hinata worried but waves it off, he turns to his parents and sees that they were literally broken.

Both were crying their eyes slamming their fists to the ground cursing everyone and wishing that they just let Kurama destroy the village if this was what awaited their son. They cursed the Uchiha that released Kurama and turned him on the village, they curse Sasuke for being the final nail to end Naruto's life, they curse Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and the Sandaime for not helping their son enough. They curse the entire village to the pits of hells, and most of all they cursed themselves for damning their son. They had foolishly believed that their son would be loved by everyone and would be seen as a hero by all. What fucking idiots they had been. Their stupid, naive idealism cost their son not only a childhood, but a life in general. The question that continued to plague their minds was why? Why did the people they trusted with their lives, did not do the same for their own flesh and blood? Did they just pretend to care about them and showed their true colors to Naruto? Was this really what they gave their lives for? They save their village for their son to be beaten and killed? To be turned into a monster worse than the Kyuubi?

They were cut from their musings when Naruto began to speak.

"I have shown you the truth of my upbringing, and now I have something to say. Something that has been long overdue. You two have caused me a great deal of misery in my existence. Whether it was indirectly or involuntarily, the fact remains is you made my childhood a living hell. But I should thank you since I was given a father in the form of Kurama and Thoron (Minato flinches), and a mother in Thoron's queen, Saphira (Kushina flinches). After everything that's happened to me, I can honestly say without remorse that I hate both of you. I hate you so much that it burns my very being. Even though you now feel remorse for your mistakes, it does not change anything for me. I will not forget what you did nor could I ever forgive you for the harm you've caused me."

Minato and Kushina were crushed by his words, but knew he was telling the truth. They did not deserve his forgiveness. They could not believe it could get worse. They were SO wrong.

"That is why I hereby renounce both of you as my parents. I am officially disowning both of you from my very existence. You have caused me too much pain to ever accept either of you as my parents. Not now and possibly for the rest of my natural existence."

The aforementioned duo felt their entire worlds shatter. Their own son had renounced them. He said he sees two dragons and the Kyuubi of all beings as his parents more than the two of them. They couldn't blame him though. They failed miserably as parents. All they gave him was a burden he was too young to understand or bear, and left with people that wanted him dead. They hung their heads low as new waves of tears came to their eyes.

' _We fucked up so bad.'_ was their collective thought as they weeped once more for the new wound in their hearts. Hinata and the others looked at the scene with a sense of pity. Well more on the dragons part than the former two. Both Kurama and Hinata thought they getting off a little too easy. Hinata especially thought they should be feeling a lot more pain than this, but part of her did feel some pain for the two. Afterall if it weren't for these two Naruto would not exist today, so they did at least ONE good thing before they screwed it all up. Kurama was in a similar position since he knew it would be a long time before Naruto ever lets go of his hatred for them if he ever does. He just hopes it's not at the end of his life again. Thoron was next to speak after a period of silence.

" **Naruto."** Naruto turned to his mentor.

" **I believe you and the other two should listen to what both Hinata has to say to you a about the Elemental Nations after your abrupt end."**

Naruto turned to the girl in question along with anyone else in the room. Hinata sighed before she began recounting her tale.

"Well after your execution, things got really bad for Konoha. When word got out that the village abused and executed the only son of the Yondaime, a lot of people were not happy. The village was split in two because of it. Those that felt guilty (a bit late for that in Naruto's mind) and those who did not care. The Kazekage, Gaara; the Spring Daimyo, Koyuki; the Waterfall Leader, Shibuki; the Land of Tea leader Jirocho; the entirety of Wave cut all ties with Konoha. They were all disgusted with not only your upbringing, but also that you were executed for doing your job. The Fire Daimyo had to march down to the village after nearly drowning in angry letters from all the different countries that dissolved their treaty with us. He really let all of them have it as he ranted on them for their stupidity.

The civilian council was disbanded and all of its members were executed and had all of their assets seized. The clan heads had to pay a hefty fine that depleted half of their income and savings combined. The shinobi elders were sent to a maximum prison, Danzo tried to fight back thinking this was his opportunity to take over, but Jiraiya and Tsunade killed him very easily. His Root Anbu then went on the offensive against the village. It became a bloody massacre, no one knew who was friend or foe. Afterwards The Fire Daimyo wanted to know why Danzo wasn't watched more carefully if he was such a suspicious character, but Tsunade had no answer to give him, which pissed him off even more. He basically removed all power from the Hokage and made her a figure head and he was calling all the shots now.

All of our _former_ friends were in denial, and many of them blamed you for all the damage that was done to the village. The only ones who looked remorseful were Shikamaru, Choji, Lee and Shino. Sasuke was still in a medically induced coma to keep an eye on him. I decided to fuck him over for what he did to you. I added some ingredients to his medicine he was being injected with that slowly killed his ability to produce sperm. Normally the drugs he was being given were to keep him down, so no one knew what was happening to him until it was too late. By the time he was awake, his testicals were like a barren desert."

Naruto stared at Hinata in shock.

"You mean you-" she nodded with a smirk.

"Yup I made that puny Uchiha the last one in every sense of that word. Well the last one besides Itachi and that masked bastard claiming to be Madara. Hell, I even injected him with some special enzymes that permanently relaxed the muscles in his genitals, so he could no longer get an erection. No children and no sex for that bastard ever again. Though I was saving any poor girl or guy stuck with him from a life of disappointment. He really earned the title runt of the Uchiha." Naruto could not help but roar in laughter, everyone else joined soon after. Kurama was rolling on the floor and could feel his sides hurt from all the laughing. Even Kushina and Minato could not help, but chuckle at the girls antics.

' _Take that Uchiha-teme!'_ They collectively thought.

Hinata then continued.

"I decided to go to Shizune to become her apprentice in the medical arts. She said I should go to Tsunade, but I told her I wanted nothing to do with that woman that could not do anything to save you. Plus she was taking Sakura and Ino as her students, and I wanted nothing to do with those two either. She finally agreed and began teaching me about poisons and medical ninjutsu. At first Tsunade said she was not ready to take a student, and Shizune took that personally. It made her question if Tsunade ever had faith in her abilities as a medic. When Tsunade tried to justify herself, Shizune left saying she will make me the most powerful medic that ever walked the Elemental Nations, surpassing even her and Mito Uzumaki. That was when a competition started between the two, of which could produce the better student. It was also the start of their relationship deteriorating from that competition.

Thanks to my byakugan and near perfect chakra control I excelled greatly in the medical arts. Then came my training in elemental manipulation. When Shizune tested my affinity, she was surprised I had a double affinity for water and wind. This finally explained why I was no good for juken in its current state. The juken was made for those with an earth affinity. It demanded someone sturdy and strong like a stone. But my nature demanded speed, flexibility, and adaptability. I decided to create my own style of juken that complimented my two affinities to create a whole new way of using the byakugan in combat.

One day I was called by the Hyuuga elders to the clan dojo. Apparently they wanted to test Hanabi's skill against me once again. I decided to humor them for a bit, and agreed to it. Hanabi tried to weaken my resolve by talking about how pathetic you were and she could have made a better wife for such a fool. That made me snap and forget about any restraint I was planning to show. I rushed right in and knocked off her feet in seconds and pumped her to the ground until she was a bleeding mess. The whole clan was shocked, some of the elders tried intervene but I knocked them to the ground with some powerful, but deadly strikes to their groins. Hiashi was terrified by what I just did. He would have ordered me to stand down, but my glare stopped all that. I told him I was done with this bullshit from him and the rest of this disgusting clan. I told them that the shy Hinata was dead and gone forever. They wanted me to be a cold blooded Hyuuga, and they were gonna get it. Neji made a comment about me still being weak like the demon, and I countered by activating the seal on his forehead, the bastard screamed for a few minutes before I got bored and stopped. I told him that next time I won't stop until he was dead on the floor and said the same thing for the rest. After that they never got in my way again. The entire house was afraid of me.

After a whole year, Shizune wanted me to sign the slug contract, but I told her I have a contract in mind. With that we traveled to the remains of Uzushiogakure. Like Kurama said I was able to enter thanks to your blood in my system from our marriage and found the contract to the Phoenix. We kept it a secret from everyone and I worked on learning the super strength technique that Tsunade had developed, and learning elemental mastery and senjutsu from my summons. This went on for another seven or so years. By the time I was in my twenties, I became the most powerful member of my age group. I had mastered my sage mode in three years and I was stronger than both Jiraiya and Tsunade combined. This was one of the things that led to Shizune finally cutting all ties to Tsunade. Tsunade refused to admit defeat and Shizune had enough of her and quit her job and moved in with me at a apartment in the village. At this point in time I was in Anbu and captain of my own squad. Kumo and Iwa had joined with Oto to invade Konoha once again.

During the last battle in the second invasion I fought Sasuke after he left for Orochimaru again years earlier. He proclaimed the same bullshit from before. Talking about killing of all Konoha and then going after his brother before he would revive his clan. He said was gonna make sure I was gonna be one of his wives as a way to stick to you in the afterlife. I beat the little bastard to the ground without too much trouble, since he underestimated him far too much. His curse mark form proved to be troublesome but I handled it easily. I ended up beating the little bastard to the ground before I smash his face into a million. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Gai fought Orochimaru, the Sandaime Tsuchikage, and the Yondaime Raikage. I fought against their jinchuuriki later on in the invasion. I was being pushed to my limits even with my sage mode., but then I unlocked this purple chakra. The chakra of Hamura Otsutsuki. It gave me the edge I desperately needed. I used my new power combined with sage mode to fight off their bijuu forms and I managed to free the tailed beasts, and send them back to the summoning realm, but before I took a sample of their chakras for the final plan we concocted. Something that pissed off the kages of the enemy alliance. Without their bijuu they were forced to retreat, but they were not done. They hired the Akatsuki to destroy the leaf and get back at me, Itachi especially wanted my head for killing Sasuke. The leaf knew it would not win easily and managed to convince Suna, Taka, Spring, and Kiri to help in the war. The Daimyo even sent an army of his elite samurai.

Then the third invasion occurred about six months later. The battle between the two forces was bloody and destructive. I fought Itachi, Pein, and Konan at the same time. I managed to kill Konan, and Itachi, but I was nearly drained. Pein saw this and would have killed me if Shizune had not jumped in and took the blow for me. When I saw my master die in front of me I snapped. My chakra level spiked to ungodly levels. I began absorbing chakra from all around me and I absorbed the chakra of all the bijuu I had collected over the years. I achieved what Kurama and you had wanted. I gained a third eye on my head. The rinne-sharingan. He was right, I was the reincarnation of Kaguya Otsutsuki. I had the power of the literal mother of all chakra. Pein stood no chance against me, and I defeated him after a long fight. I destroyed his eyes so one could ever use them again.

I appeared over the enemy leaders and both sides were shocked at my new appearance. The enemy kages would not stand down and told Madara to make his move. Madara appeared in the same clothes as he did when he tried to take Kurama. That same vile orange mask, pissed me off to no end. He used to the edo-tensei to revive the previous jinchuriki along with an army of shinobi from legends. Some of these guys included the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, bloodline wielders, my mother, and the Uchiha clan. He tried to resurrect you, but was confused when it did not work along with everyone else. That was when I knew you were alive somewhere and that gave me hope that you were happy somewhere away from all this. I used my new powers to wipe out his zombie army and barreled right after him. I managed to rip one of his arms and his sharingan eye. I managed to damage his mask to reveal Madara or Tobi as he called himself was actually Obito Uchiha, one of your ex-father's students (Minato and Kushina gasped in horror). He tried to use the gedo Mazo with the little chakra he had of the tailed beasts. He only had the one, three, and seven tails. Everyone else was back home in their respective realm. Kurama was dead for good, because the seal of the Shinigami made sure he would stay in the afterlife. The worthless statue did not work properly, since he did not have the proper eyes to control it, and that gave me the opportunity to destroy it. I created the biggest **Gudōdama** I could produce and fired it at the statue. It was obliterated instantly along with Obito and Zetsu, and freeing the remaining bijuu before I sent them home as well.

Orochimaru was finally killed in the final battle against his teammates, but so was Jiraiya and Tsunade. The Raikage was barely alive with one arm and leg. The Tsuchikage was bisected courtesy of Kakashi and Gai entering the battlefield. Kisame was dead from a fight with the rookies. They all died fighting him with Lee using all eight gates to decide the fight. The other member had died earlier on in the years by one of us. Sasori died to Sakura and Chiyo, Deidara died in a fight with Kakashi trying to blow himself up with him and failed. Hidan and Kakuzu died in a fight against Teams 7 and 10 in the aftermath of Asuma's death.

In the end, the three enemy villages were split between the other three, and they decided I should be Hokage. I accepted it since I promised to make your dream a reality and change the village the way it was supposed to be. I even changed my name to Hinata Uzumaki, because you were the only man that would ever touch me in my life. I changed the Hokage Monument to have Hashirama, Tobirama, you, and myself on it. I explained that the first two hokage should honored for building the village. You inspired me to become who I became and that you were the true hero of the war. Myself was so that people could remember what hardwork and dedication and can lead someone to. That is about it. I reign as Hokage for about fifty years before stepping down for someone else. After that I traveled the world helping whoever I could before passing away peacefully when I turned 125."

Naruto, Kushina, Minato, Kurama, and the others just stared in awe. Hinata had truly come a long way from who she used to be. Naruto could not have been more proud of his queen. She proved everyone wrong and she rose to heights even he did not think were possible. He ran up to her giving a passionate kiss before grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around.

"Your are amazing my queen. You passed even my wild expectations. You truly are magnificent just like I said you would be." Hinata just laughed and gave him a kiss that he returned with equal passion.

The dragons let the couple enjoy their moment before speaking again.

" **Naruto as you can see, your mate grew to become a very powerful warrior. You were her symbol of strength and what helped her motivate herself to grow stronger than anyone else in her world could ever imagine."**

Naruto frowned before setting Hinata down before looking at Thoron.

"The person that motivated her was Naruto Uzumaki. I have not been that person in a very long time. I am Acnologia. I am no longer be the person she-OUCH!" Naruto was cut off from his rant when Hinata smacked him over the head.

"What the hell Hinata?!" Hinata just looked annoyed.

"I hit you, because your were spilling some bullshit again. You tell me you are Acnologia? So what?! I told you no matter what happens I would follow you into the depths of hell! If you become the bringer of evil itself I would stand by your side till the end of time. Do you hear me? I love you. Whether you are Acnologia or Naruto Uzumaki doesn't matter. I will always love you no matter till the end of time."

Naruto just looked in awe in the girl in front of him. How can she still say all that? She doesn't even know everything he has done, yet he can tell none of it would change her opinion of him. She would always love him. All he could do just look at her in amazement before giving her a hug and whispering 'thank you' again and again. Hinata just smiled, and returned the hug. Thoron just smiled before continuing

" **See my son. Even your queen sees the good in you. You may say that you have no good in you, but you are wrong. And your actions in the last few years have proven this."**

Naruto looked at him questionably.

" **Let's begin with the first thing you did. Remember when you found Mavis Vermillion. She was orphaned on her island and you could have left her on that island, but you didn't. You helped raise her for the years you two were together until she walked off to her own adventures. It was thanks to you that Mavis became the great mage she was and brought about the creation of Fairy Tail. Then there was the battle with that human, Gildarts Clive. You could have left him their to die, but you went out of your way to heal him and take him to the nearby town. Your actions with the dragon slayers is another showing of your compassion. Finally, do I have to explain your actions on Tenrou Island?"**

Naruto just stared at Thoron in deep thought. Had he really been that merciful and caring without him realizing it? He saved Mavis, because he sensed the potential within her. He saw greatness that was begging to come out. It the same thing he saw within Hinata. But there was something else in her, something that he had not seen in a long time.

He thought back to the fight with Gildarts. He let Gildarts live, because no one had challenged him in such a long time. He awakened a spark within him, even if it was only an instant. He let him live because he wanted to see if the human could become stronger from this encounter.

Tenrou? He did not even need to remember. Those humans entertained him. Plain and simple. He saw the potential in those humans and tested them for that reason. Plus, his daughter was part of the guild, so he had to show some restraint. She was one of the dragonslayers he checked on from time to time. He felt an obligation to do this since he had a debt to repay to the dragons. The one he watched the most was his daughter for obvious reasons. She was his flesh and blood, and unfortunately was the youngest of the children to become a dragonslayer. She was only five when Grandeeney 'left' like the other dragons did. He even made small talk with her as she grew up in Cait Shelter. Part of him wondered why she became so attached to him after just a few visits. Did she know about him? Who he really was? It would explain why when he arrived on Tenrou she was not scared like the rest. She was confused, but also happy? She was happy that the first thing he does when they meet again is attack and not give any explanation. His daughter was really weird. Just like her mother he supposed.

Hinata then looked at Thoron with curiosity in her eyes.

"Thoron-otou-sama. Can she you show me an image of my daughter. I would like to see how she has grown up." Thoron just smiled before turning to the Chronicler that projected an image of her daughter. Hinata immediately squealed at how adorable her daughter look. Even Kushina had hearts in her eyes. Hinata looked back to her beloved with stars in her eyes.

"What's her name, Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Wendy. Wendy Marvell."

"Wendy. Like the wind. A fitting name. She's beautiful Naruto."

"She is our daughter of course she would be beautiful."

" **Naruto."** Naruto turned to the Chronicler.

" **The time has come to explain why we have called you here."**

Naruto looked at the dragons seriously.

" **You know I am the son of the Dragon-god of time, Dialga, correct?"** Naruto nodded.

" **Well as you know I have the capacity to look into the future from time to time. Although they are just glimpses into them. Visions really, but they are very probable of happening. In my vision I see our world fourteen years in the future. In this future, the entire continent is a wasteland and humans run in fear everyday and are nearly extinct. The reason? Dragons have run over the world and rule over it with an iron fist."**

Naruto looked in shock. None of the dragons he knew would ever do that. Sure there was Kyurem, but even that sadistic, ice freak had a code of honor. Who would dare do this?

" **To answer your question. None of these dragons are our allies. These were man-eating dragons of the dark army from 400 years ago."**

Naruto was shocked. "But how?! I thought most of those beasts were killed at the climax of the war?! How are they still alive?!"

" **Because they came through a portal in time."**

Naruto froze at that. "What?"

" **Seven years from now an eclipse gate is opened. Someone will try to open a portal to 400 years in the past to kill Zeref before he became an immortal and by extension stop you. But it backfired. The portal was opened, but instead of going in, something came out. Ten thousand dragons came out of the portal and invaded all of Fiore and then the rest of world."**

Naruto was just standing in shock at what he just heard. But he could not deny that what he said made sense. During the war, several dragons from both sides disappeared in the conflict through a portal in the sky. He always wondered what happened to those dragons. He also growled that someone was trying to use one of Zeref's magics against him. Nothing good can come out of time travel. It always ends badly for someone.

"So you want me to go stop this invasion, and destroy this gate seven years from now?" Thoron shook his head.

" **We want more than that Naruto. It's time you get rid of this guilt you have been carrying around. Zeref will soon begin his destruction of the world and you are the only one that can stop him. Lets not forget about the dark army and the other malevolent beings that still linger around the world. This is an opportunity for you. You said you still feel responsible for your crimes against the dragons, then help the humans. They will need your guidance. The dragonslayers need your guidance. You are the only one that can help them."**

Naruto shook his head, "They would never agree to me helping them. The humans would sooner die or try to kill me before accepting my help."

"Then you make them believe in you." He turned to Hinata, and she just smiled at him.

"Naruto-kun you have always done the impossible. You have inspired those around you to go beyond what they are capable of. You did it for me, Wave, Gaara, Suna, Taka, Shibuki and many other places. Please don't let this chance slip away from you. If not for you, do it for our daughter. She deserves to live a life full of happiness with her loved ones. Please Naruto-kun do it for our beautiful baby girl."

Naruto looked down in thought. Could he do it? Could he really let go of all his guilt and start living again. He imagined Wendy's happy face with all her nakama, falling in love with a boy, walking her down the alley, and watching her have children of her own. He remembered what Kurama said of never letting the hatred consume him. To always press forward and never give up. Then he remembered something else. Some very important words from the past.

* * *

 **[Insert Song: Naruto Ost-Decision]**

" _I said it and I never go back on my word. That's my nindo! My ninja way!"_

" _A person is truly strong when they have something precious to protect."_

" **Never forget who you are Naruto. I am proud to call you my vessel, kit. You are the only I call worthy enough to have earned my respect and trust. That's why I am proud to call you successor and my son. Good luck in the next life, kit."**

" **I am proud to call you my son Naruto. You are the first to learn magic from a dragon. You are the first of your kind. The first dragonslayer. The dragonslayer to the Dragon King himself. Now go and make proud."**

" _Don't grieve Naruto. I don't blame you for what you did. Remember I will always love you."_

 _"I will fight to the bitter end with you, Naruto. Because I love you. I love you just as much as Anna does. You two complete me."_

" _You have great potential within you. I can feel it. You are meant for great things, and I will help your journey by setting you on the right road. I promise to be there for you, Mavis."_

" _I promise to save you Naruto-nii. This is the age of magic. The age of miracles coming to life. So please don't give up on humanity yet. I know Fairy Tail will save you from the darkness. I swear it! It's the promise of a lifetime!"_

"Don't be a stranger out there. Everyone needs someone to talk their troubles to. Even a stubborn brute like yourself. So if you ever need a drink and someone to talk to, my doors will always be open."

" _Please look after my daughter. The burden she has is a great one and I fear she won't be ready. Please help my darling, Lucy."_

" _I promise to always look after you. I will make sure you live a full life and be able to have the life I was denied. I promise to always protect you, Wendy. I will always love you, my darling daughter."_

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki always kept his promises. He had broken so many before, but it was time to change that. He will not break a promise to Hinata, not to his first queen, especially when it was about their daughter.

Naruto looked at Hinata before smiling and giving her a kiss. He turned to the dragons.

"I accept your terms. For too long I have been in a state of self pity and it's time to change. I will not allow those savage dragons to destroy the world. I will _help_ those weak humans. I will destroy Zeref and all of his followers. I also will not let those savages shit on the legacy that you and the other dragons have left for me to live up to. I AM NARUTO MARVELL. I AM THE FIRST OF THE DRAGONSLAYERS! I AM ACNOLOGIA! I AM THE DRAGON KING!"

Everyone smiled with pride at Naruto's choice. Hinata gave a peck on the cheek. Naruto asked what will he need to do first.

" **Well first of all we will return you to Mount Zonia. From there you have seven years to retrain yourself."** explained Thoron. Naruto looked at him blankly.

" **Don't give me that look. You have not trained in over 400 years. You are rusty and need to get back in shape. Plus this gives you time to master all of your powers. And I do mean ALL of them understand?"**

Naruto growled knowing _exactly_ what he meant. But he needed to have all his powers in check to fight Zeref and maybe _that power_ will give him the edge he'll need against him.

Naruto sighed before nodding.

The Chronicler smiled sadly.

" **Unfortunately it is time to say goodbye Naruto."**

Naruto looked broken, but knew this would come to an end eventually. Just like all good things. He began to see everyone fade. Kurama looked at Naruto.

" **Naruto you have made me a proud fox. I would not expect anything else from my chosen vessel. Remember to never lose yourself and keep moving forward. Don't ever give up. Do me proud kit."** And with that Kurama, the Kyuubi no Yoko disappeared. Naruto turned to Minato and Kushina. The three just look at each other in silence.

"Look-" Naruto began to speak, but was cut off when the two hugged him, which left him dumbfounded.

"You don't have to say anything." Minato said.

"Even if you hate us, we don't mind. We deserve it for what we did to you. But know this one truth Naruto." Kushina said.

"We will always love you." The two said in unison before vanishing. He was left completely speechless on what to say or do.

He turned to the last person Hinata. He tried to speak but he choked up any response, which made Hinata smile. She reaches into her pouch and took out some items. A blue headband with a leaf symbol engraved on a slab on metal on the cloth. A black scroll with a read swirl. A necklace with a green jewel. The last item was a picture of her in her hokage robes. He looked at her questioningly. She smiled softly.

"The scroll contains some surprises for you and Wendy. The necklace was yours to begin with so I am returning it to its rightful owner. The picture is for you to have on hand, plus I am sure Wendy will like a picture of me. There is an album in the scroll along with my gift for you. My headband is for you to have something to remember me. You wore my blood against Neji, so I hope you would wear my headband the same way."

Naruto smiled.

"Naruto promise me you won't give into despair again. Promise you will help those that need it. Please look after Wendy. Please be a loving parent to her. Every girl needs her daddy to be there for her. I can tell you found love again and that you have other children Naruto-kun, and I'm glad you found happiness again with someone. I know you lost them, but you shouldn't let that stop you from loving someone. So promise me you won't stay alone. Promise me you will attempt to find love again. You need it Naruto. I want you to be happy so please do your best."

"Hinata I promise to do my best." Hinata share one final kiss.

"I love you Naruto-kun. And never forget I will always watch over you."

"I love you too, Hinata. My lavender queen. My goddess of the moon. I will love you for all eternity." Hinata continued to smile until she faded away. Naruto let a few tears falls as he let it sink in they were gone.

' _Gone, but not forgotten. They will always be with me.'_ He thought. He turned to the dragons.

 ** _[_ End** **of theme]**

"Thank you Chronicler." The aqua dragon smiled.

" **I will see you soon. Good luck young Dragon King."** He too soon faded.

" **Naruto remember no matter what I will always be with you along with the other kings guiding you. Just look inside yourself. Never forget who you are. Farewell my son and make me proud!"** Thoron glowed a bright green light that expanded throughout the void.

"I promise father." Everything went black for Naruto after that.

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes again he was on Mount Zonia again as the sun is setting over the horizon. He sees in his hands the gifts Hinata left him with.

He puts on the necklace and seals away the scroll and photo within a pocket dimension he wields. He looks at the headband and smiles.

"I promise I won't ever forget."

He ties it around his headband looks up into the crimson orange horizon. The eyes that were filled with rage, emptiness, grief, and sorrow; now had a fire ignited within them. A fire he did not think was there anymore. Acnologia was Naruto D. Marvell once again. And this time nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Dialga is from the pokemon series, which I also don't own (Wish I did). Anyway hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Next time we catch with fairy tail after their seven year nap. See you then!_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 3 of RDK. Please, read and review. This is a filler chapter, but I need it to get the story moving along. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Catching Up with the fairies**_

Seven years. That's how long it has been for the members of fairy tail and the rest of the world after Acnologia attacked Tenrou Island. After the the attack, Acnologia had disappeared and has not been seen since. The core members of Fairy Tail that were on the island survived the attack, but there was a price. You see the reason they survived Acnologia's attack was because their feelings for one another had activated one of Fairy Tail's great spells, Fairy Sphere. This sphere protected the group from the Dragon King's assault. The power of the sphere depends on the bonds of the members. The stronger the bond, the stronger the shield is made. However, the side effect of the shield is that it put everyone on the island into a comatose state. They remained like that for seven years, and none of them aged at all during that time. It came as a big shock to everyone, but not as much as a shock when they found out who helped activate the spell. It was Mavis Vermillion, the first master of Fairy Tail. She appeared like a petite girl in her teens. She had a petite body with long, pale blonde hair that reached her ankles with a single band pointing upwards on top of her head. She had wing-like adornments on the sides of her head. She had a pale pink dress with a red bow tied around the collar. Around her chest were three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above them. Each series of these is outlined in hot pink. She had deep, emerald eyes with no pupils. She also walked everywhere barefoot.

Everyone was shocked to see the spirit of the first master and founder of their guild. Apparently she lives on the island and since only members of the guild could see her she decided to stay on the island for the time and reminisce on her life. However, after the fiasco with Acnologia, she decided maybe she should return to civilization and see how her guild has grown. The Tenrou group and the members that came to find them were left dumbfounded, but they nodded nonetheless. Afterall they could not reject a request from the founder of their guild. When they returned to the mainland they were shocked at all the changes that happened without them. Bisca and Alzack had finally gotten together. They even got married and had a daughter, Asuka. It came as big surprise since everyone knew they had the hots for one another, but too shy to openly admit it to one another. Erza seemed the most shocked by this, much to the confusion of the couple.

The next shocking news that came to them was their ranking in Fiore. They had dropped from being number one to becoming the weakest guild in the country. Macao Conbolt was forced to become Fairy Tail's fourth master. They had lost numerous job requests, and their guildhall. But with everyone from Tenrou Island back, they had hope again. Hope that they could rise up and become number one in Fiore again. After a few weeks of celebrating and catching up, the entire guild came to a realization. They were completely broke and they needed cash fast. Makarov Dreyar, the third master of Fairy Tail decided that for the guild to rise again they needed a new leader. Makarov was in his late eighties. He had led Fairy Tail for over 40 years and decided it was time for him to step done. He decided to nominate Gildarts Clive, the guild's ace, as the fifth master of Fairy Tail.

Gildarts first action as master was to reinstate Laxus Dreyar, Makarov's grandson, as a member of the guild. Laxus was in his early twenties and had a very muscular build. He had short spiky blonde hair. His eyes were a deep green and he had a lightning bolt scar over his right eye. He wore a black vest with gray fur around the collar of the vest and at the sleeves. He wore blood red jeans and black shoes. This news was celebrated by everyone in the guild, but Makarov was just annoyed by this. Laxus was originally a member of the guild, but he was excommunicated after he tried to take over the guild for his own selfish ambitions. He didn't return until the fight between Fairy Tail and Grimoire Heart, a dark guild, occurred on Tenrou Island. Gildarts's next move, hilariously enough, was to nominate Makarov as the sixth master.

Everyone agreed without hesitation much to Makarov's shock and horror. Gildarts explained that he was not cut out for being master. He liked traveling around and seeing new places, and having an adventure. He liked being a free bird, but he would stay to help the guild reach the top again. Plus it gave him time to hang out with his newly revealed duaghter, Cana. He looked around to find her in her usual spot. She had her traditional bikini top with maroon jeans and black heels. She had her wavy, brunette hair down and was doing her usual pastime. Drinking barrels of alcohol on her own. How she drank all that beer and not get sick was a mystery to her father. Hell, 30% of the guild's alcohol bills came from her alone. But the man did love his daughter to death, a little too much in Cana's eyes since he kept being a little too clingy for her own comfort. Though everyone else was enjoying the banter between the two. Everyone overall was enjoying their time together again.

Well everyone except for one.

She sat at one of the tables to the far end of the guild. She was a petite girl in her early teen years. Her straight, dark blue hair was hanging down to her waist. She was wearing a flowing green dress with a diamond pattern and wore ankle tied sandals. Her dark brown eyes stared at the heart shaped red jewel around her neck in deep wonder. This was Wendy Marvell. The Sky Dragon Slayer, and the biological daughter of Acnologia. Something that only a select number of people knew about. This select number of people included the girl herself.

She had found out during her younger years when he used to visit her on occasion. The last time she saw him was nearly a year before she joined Fairy Tail. That's why she was not scared when he appeared on Tenrou Island. Shocked and amazed at his appearance and power? Yes. Scared and petrified? Not even close. The reason she knew that was her father was because of the jewel around her neck. It was his last present before he disappeared. It let her know that he was alive somewhere, and it would glow a bright red whenever he was close by. So it made it easy to identify him, even in his dragon form. What confused her was why he was there. He had no purpose there unless it was related to Grimoire Heart or Zeref, but they had disappeared before he arrived. Something that must have annoyed him to no end, she mused. Then his unexpected attack on the entire guild. Well attack wouldn't be the right word. More like him toying around with everyone. Gildarts had told them his fight against Acnologia lasted less than three minutes before Acnologia ended it swiftly with one strike, taking Gildarts leg, arm and pieces of his organs. He did wonder how he even survived and if someone saved him from the dragon. Wendy knew better than that and her suspicions were confirmed on Tenrou Island. Acnologia was having fun with them. He was testing them to see if they were worth his time.

You would think spending time with your daughter would take priority then again she couldn't shout out 'Dad!' in front of everyone. The number of questions she would be bombarded with would make her brain blow a fuse. Plus she did not know how her friends would react and worse what the magic council would do to her if they ever heard that one of the most powerful and feared beings in the world had a child. She shuddered at the thought. That was probably one of the reasons he kept his distance from her. To erase any connection the two had. But her quiet mood was not because of not being able to talk to her father. It was how easily he took everyone down. Everyone threw everything they had including the master and yet they could not make a dent in him. Hell she saw him smirk at them when they began their assault on him. He was mocking them! Showing them how powerless they were compared to him. Hell this guild had four dragonslayers and yet not one of them was able to land a scratch on his entire body. All they manage to do was send into the ocean. Something that did nothing to him and he seemed even more entertained than before. That was a blow to her pride as a dragonslayer. Then he charged and fired his breath attack at them; a breath attack that was not even at full power. The only reason they got out with little damage was thanks to Master Mavis and Fairy Sphere activating. What utter and complete bullshit!

Yes the first master did saved them, but Acnologia wasn't going all out on them. He could have blown the island when it appeared in his line of vision, he did not have to land on the island. Hell when he did he never blasted them. He just stomped and huffed everything around him. The biggest thing that proves that her father had no intention of hurting them was that no one died. Anyone that got hit by him did not die, hell no one lost a limb! Did no one find that strange?! He did not see them as any kind of threat, which made the young girl frown.

She never told anyone this, but she always wondered if her team saw her as a burden. She was not the best fighter, and more a supportive member than a combat specialist like Natsu, Gray, and Erza. Plus she was not all that strong. Her best spells were her enhancements and healing spells. Whenever she fought a strong opponent she was always pushed behind and watched as someone else beat the bad guy. Whether it was the battle with the Oracion Seis, the Dragonoid, the battle with King Faust in Edolas, and the disaster in Tenrou she was always left behind and had to rely on others for everything. She gripped her hands tighter. She was so tired of being weak! She needed to get stronger! But how could she get stronger without the proper teacher?

She was cut from her musings when she hears someone calling her name. She looked up to see her team looking at her strangely. The first was a boy in his late teens, he had spiky pink hair. He had slitted black eyes, and his body was lean and muscular. He was wearing a one-sleeved long, black overcoat with gold trimmings. He had a brown belt tied around his waist with white trousers and black Sandler. The noticeable attire on the boy was the white scarf around his neck and his exposed right arm with the emblem on his shoulder. This was Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragonslayer.

The second was blonde haired women with large brown eyes. She had an impressive blossom and a very curvaceous body that was the envy of many of the guild. She had the guild's symbol on the back of her right hand in pink. This was Lucy Heartfilia, a celestial spirit mage.

The next person was a boy also in his late teens with spiky black hair, dark blue eyes, and with a scar right above his left eye. He was shirtless making it easy to see he had a muscular build like Natsu. He had the guild mark on his right pectoral muscle. He wore a silver necklace that resembled a sword with a stone on the hilt of the blade. He had dark cargo pants with black boots. This was Gray Fullbuster, an ice molding mags and the guild's residential stripper.

The third was another female with a similar builder, but with a slightly lean and muscular build. She had long scarlet hair that reached her waist. She had a light complexion with dark brown eyes. She wore silver armor around her chest and arms. She had a blue skirt with dark brown boots. She had a blue guild emblem on her left arm. This was Erza Scarlet; Titania, The Fairy Queen, an S-rank mage, and the strongest female of the guild.

The last person looked like he was in his early twenties like Laxus. He had long spiky black hair that was slicked back at the front. He had red eyes with slitted pupils. He had no eyebrows with three metal studs in place of them. He also had studs on both his firearms, two below his chin, four as piercings on his ears and two on the sides of his nose. He wears the guild emblem on his left shoulder in black. He wore a black sleeveless tunic with beige pants tucked inside black boots that reach his calves. He also had black gloves on with studs. The most distinguishing feature was the black wing like ornament on his right shoulder that was attached to his tunic by a large stud. This was Gajeel Redfox, The Iron Dragonslayer.

There were three cats with wings along side the mentioned mages. One was male with light blue fur called Happy, a female with white fur called Carla and Wendy's partner and best friend, and finally a black cat called panther lily. Wendy was surprised to see them before smiling at them, momentarily forgetting her dark thoughts, and said hello to everyone.

"So everyone, why are you all here?" She politely asked.

Everyone frowned before turning to Carla.

"Wendy, everyone is here because they have been worried about you."

Wendy looked strangely at them.

"Why are you all worried about me?" Carla just looked annoyed.

"Because child for the last three weeks you have been rather quiet keeping your distance from everyone. When anyone sees you, you're in the back of the guild all by your lonesome staring at your necklace. We're worried about you Wendy."

Wendy dropped her head, she didn't mean to have everyone worried about her, she just had a lot on her mind.

"Gomen everyone, I just had a lot on my mind these last few weeks."

Everyone looked at each other before looking at the sky dragon again.

"Wendy." She looked to see Natsu and Gajeel staring at her.

"Does this have to do with Acnologia?" Wendy flinched.

"Wendy I know you're feeling frustrated at how we got rocketed by that bastard. He made us look like we were nothing, even us dragonslayers could do nothing against him. He made all of us feel powerless weaklings."

Wendy began shaking.

"We all feel the same way. All of us took a shot to our pride. He made us look like we were nothing, but insects that he was trying to swat. He showed us that there a lot more powerful beings in the world that we haven't seen yet, which is why there is a bright side to this." Wendy and everyone looked at him funny.

"He screwed up by not finishing us off. Now we have the chance to get stronger and become the strongest guild in Fiore again! Then we'll find that scaly bastard and kick his ass for real! We will show him that you never should underestimate Fairy Tail! Who's with me?!"

Everyone cheered in agreement and even Wendy got back to her normal mood. Then Lucy looked at Wendy and the jewel around her neck.

"Hey Wendy, I was wondering where did you get that necklace? Its beautiful."

"I've had it for a long time. It was gift that I got when I was still in Cait Shelter."

"Who gave it to you?" Erza asked curiously. Wendy smiled.

"My tou-chan gave it to me." This surprised everyone, except Carla who scowled at the mention of Wendy's father, since they thought she was an orphan like the other dragonslayers.

"Wait you have a dad? I thought you were like us. You know-" Natsu began.

"An orphan raised by a dragon." Wendy finished. Natsu nodded awkwardly since you don't bluntly remind anyone of being an orphan. By the looks of it, everyone else they felt the same, and Erza made her dislike verbally clear by smacking him over the head.

"Natsu you don't just say whatever comes to your head. Think before you speak! Now apologize to Wendy!" Ezra scoldingly said to the teen. Natsu grumbled, but complied before apologizing. Wendy giggled and shook her head telling him it was okay.

"You see my tou-chan was the one who left me in the care of Grandeeney. But I was raised by him till I was around three or four. After that I only saw him on occasion when he checked up on me at Cait Shelter. He was rather secretive about himself, he didn't even tell me he was my dad. But I knew. I recognized his scent plus I might have eavesdropped on some of his conversations with Master Rabaul (everyone chuckled at that). The last time I saw him was nearly a year before the whole Oracion Seis incident. He gave me this necklace and said no matter how far he was, he would always be by my side. That was the last time I saw him and now seven or eight years have passed." She finished explaining. She could not tell them that he was on the island. At least not yet.

This made everyone smile, but also wonder what kind of person Wendy's father was. Carla merely scoffed. She never liked that man. He always very secretive and told Wendy nothing about or him or her mother. In her eyes, that man was suspicious hooligan that had no right to be Wendy's father. It was one of the many things that the two always argued about, but she decided to stay quiet this one time.

"Hey Wendy do you know what the necklace does?" Lucy asked.

"Well he said that the necklace was connected through a complex combination of sealing and rune magic. The necklace is connected to his life force. As long as it's bright red, he's alive. If it's black that means something is wrong with him, and if it shatters that means he's dead. Oh he also said that if it ever glows a bright red it means he is nearby." Everyone was impressed at the skill Wendy's father had. He must be a very powerful mage. If only they knew.

"Sealing and Rune Magic in unison? That is an impressive feat. Only someone of Freed's claibur or more could do that. Your father must be a master in the sealing arts, Wendy." Erza said impressed. Wendy beamed at her.

"Hai, my tou-chan is the strongest mage I know. No could be able to beat him."

"Ha I bet I could beat him easily." Natsu boastfully claimed. Wendy just giggled at her fellow dragonslayer's antics.

"Gomen Natsu-san, but I have seen you at your best and when you're pushed to your limits and beyond. My dad has no limits and is probably one of the strongest mages, if not the strongest in the entirety of Earthland. So you have a LONG way before you could realistically challenge him."

Everyone looked at the girl oddly. Was her father really that powerful or was this just hype to make him seem bigger than he actually was. Again if only they knew just WHO was her father. Gajeel just smirked before getting in front of Wendy and patting her on her head.

"Gihihihihi. Looks like our little Wendy is a daddy's girl. Right?" Gajeel teased.

Wendy blushed and pouted mumbling that she was not. This caused everyone to laugh at the girl's expense. After calming down, Ezra explained that they were going to visit the medical mage, Porlyusica. When Wendy asked why, they explained she may have an idea of how they can get stronger in a short amount of time. Wendy nodded and the rest of Team Natsu left to visit the recluse in her home at the edge of Mongolia. Gajeel and Lily decided to stay in case of a fight occurred in the guild.

When the team met Porlyusica, she was less than welcoming. She was an elderly in her late 80s like Makarov. She had hot pink hair with two bangs on the front of her head, and the rest in a bun with two gold ornaments on its sides. She had blood red eyes. Her most noticeable attire was a high-collar blood red cloak with 'fangs' on the top of the collar. She told the mages she wanted nothing with humans and to leave her alone. When they continued to persist, she came out with a broom swinging around screaming for them to get off her property. The mages ran away in shock and fear, but Wendy looked back to the screaming women, she seemed familiar. When they were given a chance to breathe again, everyone were still shocked at how violent Porlyusica was towards them. Carla then saw the distress look on Wendy's face. When she asked everyone was shocked when she began to burst into tears. She explained that her aura and scent were very familiar. The flavor reminded her of the Sky dragon, Grandeeney. This shocked everyone and asked if she was sure, which she nodded. They began the debate of Porlyusica possibly being the one that raised Wendy. Lucy debunked this because Porlyusica has been around since Makarov's time and always stayed near forests. But the dragons have been around for a much longer time and they all disappeared on July 7, x777. That makes it 14 years since the dragons disappeared for the dragonslayers. This meant that it would make no sense that the two were connected. Wendy explained that while the two had the same aura and scent, her tone and attitude were complete opposites of one another.

That was when Porlyusica appeared behind them, shocking the team. She explained she was not the Grandeeney she was looking for, but she was her in some way. She explained she was from the parallel world, Edolas. In Edolas there is a parallel version to everyone in Earthland. Porlyusica was the Edolas version of Grandeeney. Something that shocked everyone. Natsu asked if Igneel, Metalicana, and the other dragons had human counterparts. Porlyusica said she did not know, since she never met them. She explained she was stranded here decades ago. That was when she met Makarov, and he helped her settled on this new world, and she has been here ever since. She then drops the bomb that she has spoken to the sky dragon herself through her magic. She looked at Wendy and said if she wanted to get stronger then she should learn these spells. She then brings out two paper albums. She explained the first one had two dragonslayers secret arts for her to learn. She then said the other one was given to her, shockingly, by her father in person. This got Wendy's and the entire group's attention. Wendy immediately asked if she knew where he was, but she sadly shook her head. However, he did leave a message for her.

" _Get stronger my chibi-hime. The day we meet again is fast approaching._ "

Wendy was blushing in embarrassment at the nickname, while the girls gushed at the cute name while the guys simply laughed. After giving her the spells, Porlyusica decided it was time to return home. Wendy got out of her embarrassed and bowed in gratitude to the old mage and called her Grandeeney. As she walked away Porlyusica could not stop the smile that adorned her face as she walked back home. When the team returned to the guild, they saw Macao arguing with his son, Romeo. Romeo explained that the quickest way to become the number one guild was to participate in the Grand Magic Games. It was created by the council as a way for the guilds to compete and prove they are the strongest, and avoid unnecessary guild wars. However, Fairy Tail had always lost every time the guild entered. Plus the games were always different for each year. Romeo then explained the winner gets 30,000,000 jewels, which got the master to declare they were competing. Everyone got excited and were ready to win. Romeo explained that the games begin in three months. That was plenty of time to catch up and get ready for the games. Wendy was excited to get a chance to learn her new spells. Team Natsu decided to go to a training camp. They were accompanied by Juvia and Team Shadow Gear consisting of Levy McGarden, Jet, and Droy. Levy was a petite girl with shoulder length blue hair with a yellow bandana tied around her head and wearing an orange tank top. Jet was an young man with orange hair tied in a spiky ponytail, and Droy was very obsessed man with black in an odd style with having a tuft of hair on top of his head extending upwards then curving forward like a plant's stem. The eight along with Happy and Charla then set out to get stronger. There was only one place to go for such serious training. The beach!


	5. Chapter 4

_**F/N: Hello again. Chapter 5, wow. This story really is building up. This going to get very heated very fast. So enjoy the fluff of this chapter with a couple of laughs. Please R &R!**_

* * *

 _ **Drunken Beach Night and Family Reunion**_

A training camp. That was the point of them going to the beach. A place where they could eat, sleep, relax and train without any interruptions. The first five days were just like that. Team Natsu, Team Shadowgear, and Juvia all enjoyed morning relaxation, but worked as hard as possible during the afternoon and late evening. Natsu did several laps while having weights attached to his back, Lucy worked with her Celestial spirits, Capricorn, to have better control of her magic, Ezra was working on her swordsmanship, Wendy was trying to decipher the spells she was given with Levy helping her. They even worked together to smash projectiles of ice that Gray created for them to practice on. They were slowly getting better control of their magic. In three months they were gonna be ready for anything. Little did they know that this night and the following day would be anything, but normal. It was now nighttime and the group was enjoying some relaxation in the hot springs on the tropical hotel they were staying in.

"Juvia hurry up!" Lucy called out to her while basking in the warm sensations of the water. Wendy was blushing a fierce red for two reasons. One the hot water was getting to her head. And two, she was staring at Erza Scarlet's completely naked body. Though a large amount of jealousy was creeping in as she stared at Erza's chest. She unconsciously put her hands over chest and to her dismay, barely felt anything.

' _Why does everyone have a bigger chest than me! It's not fair!'_ She wailed in her head. That was one problem Wendy could never overcome. Her envy of every female in the guild having a bigger chest than her. It became worst when she met her Edolas counterpart. Her twin was not a petite girl. Nope! Not even close! She was an attractive woman in her late teens to early twenties. She had curves all over her body and wore some tight fitting clothing that showed all her feminine attributes. The most noticeable feature was the two mounds of flesh on her chest. She had big breasts! They were at least DDs, borderline Es, meaning they could give Lucy and Erza a run for their money. If her counterpart had big breasts, why didn't she have?!

It only got worse when the guild's painter Reedus, a fellow mage, drew pictures of how everyone would look like in seven years. Wendy's portrait left much to desired. While she did look mature, her chest was completely flat like a board. It was a blow to the young girl's self esteem. Before she delve deeper in thoughts, she hears Lucy calling her to look at the sky. She looks up with everyone else to see several stars falling from the dark heavens above. Elsewhere every other member of the guild that left to go train like the thunder tribe, the take-over trio and Cana, Gajeel and Lily, and even a certain blonde were watching the streaks of light descend from the skies. They all looked with eyes full of passion, joy, and most of all hope. Hope for a brighter tomorrow.

Back in the hot springs, Erza suddenly hears a noise around the wooden fence and throws several daggers at the wall. Everyone asked what that was about. She explained she thought she heard something, and wondered if the boys tried taking a peek at them. This mortified Levy and Wendy, and pissed off Lucy something fierce. Juvia was in denial that her 'Gray-sama' would do something like that. Erza just looked amused and said she was gonna fetch them so they could join them with the girls all gawking at her with Lucy trying in vain to stop her. Meanwhile over the fence; Natsu, Gray, Jet, and Droy were all semi-unconscious from the surprise dagger attack to their heads.

' _Completely Worth it'_ Natsu, Gray, and Jet thought. Droy was in too much pain to think such thoughts, because of the dagger that struck his ass. Something that confused the others on how the hell he was hit there in the first place.

* * *

 **[A few hours later]**

Later that night, the girls invited the boys to some drinking. The boys agreed, but wanted to wait until they recovered to join. However, the scene they came upon when they went to visit the girls was something from a horror show. The girls had apparently gotten sick of waiting and decided to start drinking before the boys arrived. Unfortunately they had finished all seven bottles of sake they had, and were now blissfully drunk. Lucy was swaying with a big smile on her face, Levy was laughing at anything in her line of sight, Juvia was crying hysterically at Wendy's unconscious body, Wendy was pass out with swirls in her eyes speaking incoherently, Carla was being very bossy, and Erza was irritated.

"What the HELL is going on?!" They all shouted in unison.

Suddenly an empty sake bottle came flying at them. They quickly duck their heads with the bottle barely missing their heads before shattering on the wall.

"Shut the hell up you wimps! You dare make us wait forever and don't even consider bringing more booze. Useless! That's what you lot are!" Erza continued to rant off with the guys looking on with blank stares. Gray then moved to whisper in Natsu's ear.

"Natsu this is not a good situation. I say we slowly sneak out and let them burn the alcohol out of their systems." Natsu nodded.

"Agreed. Let's-"

Before he could finish another bottle came flying and hit Gray on the temple and causing him to tumble to the floor.

"Gray?!" Natsu screamed in shock at seeing his rival/best friend on the ground nursing the lump on his head.

"What the hell are you two whispering about. If you have time to talk than you have time to get more sake!" Erza roared at them, looking even more pissed.

"Haha Erza is so angry! Her face looks like a tomato!" Lucy giggled out

"Hahahaha, tomato. You really are silly, Lu-chan." Levy laughed out and continued to do so.

Erza then came stomping and grabbed Droy by his hair.

"And you, when the hell you get so fat, Wakaba?! I am going to make you run until you burn all that fat and you won't stop until you're back in shape!"

"Erza, I'm D-Droy!" Droy got out, even though he was positively terrified. Erza was already quite terrifying when she was sober, but a drunk Erza was even worse. He'd rather face Acnologia than the drunk scarlet mage in front of him.

(A loud sneeze could heard in the holy mountain range of Fiore.)

Erza seemed to ignore him and grabbed the kneeling Jet and dragged the two to the other side of the room. Natsu was watching in stunned silence since he could do nothing to save his fellow guild mates. He looked over to Gray when he heard him yelp. He saw Juvia hugging his arm while trying to get him to drink.

"Gray-sama, have a drink with me."

"I-I…" he stammered out causing Juvia to get teary eyed again.

"Gray-sama you never looked at her when she was in her bikini. And just now you were only focusing on Erza-San. Am I not appealing to you?" She asked pushing her body closer to his.

Gray gulped as he saw Juvia's breasts jiggle behind the loose fitting kimono she was wearing. He wouldn't deny that she was beautiful and her body was appealing, but this was not how they should get closer.

"Juvia it's not that. It's just I-"he was cut off when Juvia's lower half began turning into water.

"If you won't drink with me, then you should just drink me." Now Juvia was on top of gray hugging him down by the waist as her liquid body began to spill all around them.

"Gahhhh! Someone help me!" Gray cried in vain. Natsu was gonna call Happy, but he was playing horsey with Charle. With him being the horse.

"Move it you Snail! You're supposed to be fast like a steed. I demand you to fly faster!" Charle commanded.

"Aye." Happy said weakly, being completely submissive to his crush.

Natsu just sweatdropped.

' _Even Charle.'_ He thought. He then felt a stare at his person, and looked down to his side to see Lucy staring at him intently.

"L-Lucy?!" He asked in worry.

Lucy continued to stare in her blurry vision. Then she began to see split vision with two Natsu's in her line of sight.

"Yay there are two Natsu's!" She squealed in delight with hearts around her. Levy then appeared next to her laughing telling that she was crazy. Natsu just continued to stare, but gain a blush when Lucy sounded so Happy calling his name.

"Natsu say ahhh….." Lucy cooed as she held an egg omelette by her chopsticks.

"This is not your character?!" Natsu yelled at her. Lucy then went to a corner in slight depression.

"Natsu is mad at me."

"Huh?" He asked in confusion.

"I just wanted to give you an egg omelette. Omelette."

"Hey Lucy I'm not mad not at you honest." Natsu said trying to cheer up his partner. She turned to him and asked if he meant it.

"Honest?" She asked hopefully.

"Honest." Lucy smiled, which he returned gratefully. Things were looking up for him.

"Then pet me."

And then they down hill just as fast.

"Excuse me?" He asked in confusion.

"Pet me." She asked again. Natsu's eyebrow twitched as he stared at her in confusion.

"Pet….you?" He asked making sure he heard right. She then pointed to her chin.

"Pet me." He continued to stare, before finally relenting and petting her chin.

Lucy then began to purr in delight.

"Nyaa~Natsu is the best." She purred out as two cat ears appeared on her head. That was the last straw for Natsu as he stood up and screamed in frustration.

"Arrrrghhhhaaaa! This is a Fairy Tail emergency! All male members assemble!"

Natsu looked around and did not like the sight before him. Jet was under Erza's foot and Droy had one of her swords at his throat. Happy was still being Charles's horse. Julia was now straddling Gray while trying to kiss me, with Gray barely being able to stop her. Natsu was literally the last man standing. Natsu then felt someone wrap his arms around him; he turned to see Lucy with a small smile.

"Natsu. Piggy back. Piggy back."

"No. Way. In. Hell." He stammered out slowly.

"Natsu, I need to go to the bathroom. Take me there…."

"As if!"

Levy then came laughing. "Natsu go take her and do your best!"

"Grrrr!" Natsu growled before grabbing her and taking her to the bathroom.

"Natsu remember to use protection! Good luck!" Levy shouted. Above the support bins of their cabin, a single individual was sitting. She sat with her legs swinging down as she drank her own bottle of sake. It was Mavis Vermillion. She decided to follow Team Natsu to the beach since they seemed like the group that would be the most entertaining. Plus she was able to watch HIS daughter and see what she was like. He only spoke about her on rare occasions and this was golden opportunity for her to get to know her. But now she was just enjoying the spectacle before. Her guild had really become a wonderful place.

"Good luck….*hiccup*." Mavis giggled as she saw the fire mage rush out of the bathroom.

Natsu was annoyed, no pissed off. This day had gone from great to shitty in just a few hours. The girls getting drunk and taking the boys one by one, until he was left. Now he was taking Lucy to her futon so she can go to sleep and get the alcohol out of her system. As he looked at her form in the futon he remembers Levy's advice about protection. He blushed thinking about the repercussions of her statement. He would deny that Lucy was one of the most attractive girls in the guild. It didn't help that he has always been around her for the entirety of her time since she joined the guild. Plus he's seen her naked more times than any partner or platonic friend should see. He'll admit that he thought Lucy was cute, but he never said out loud. But as more time passed, that cuteness turned into something bigger.

This became even more apparent after their return from their seven year coma, he couldn't get Lucy out of his head and was always making sure she was either in his line of sight or that he was near her at all times. He also noticed that he growled loudly when some random guy would make some cat calls to her. He had an idea of what he was feeling, but he still wasn't positive. Igneel had taught him that his emotion can dictate his actions toward someone. When he was feeling a burning sensation for someone of the opposite sex, it meant he had an infatuation for that person, possibly love. Now Natsu was a great many things. Loud, brash, annoying, headstrong, stubborn, sadistic on occasion, and a little perverted. But he was not stupid. A little naive with some idiotic tendencies, yes. But he was not stupid. He was suddenly cut from his train of thought when he felt a hand grab his and drag him down.

"What the hell?!" He asked before his voice died in his throat as looked up at the perpetrator. Lucy was staring at him with an unreadable expression. But what shut him up was the fact that Lucy was currently straddling him.

"L-L-L-Lucy." He stammered. Said blonde closed the distance before getting close to his ear.

"Natsu I'm feeling rather cold. Why don't you fire up and keep me warm." She whispered seductively into his ear. Natsu was feeling the heat rise to his both of his heads, and trying his best to cool down his other 'head'. He gulped as Lucy rose again to look at him, and began blushing when he noticed that her clothing was getting loose and dropping by her shoulders and giving him a better view of her breasts. Even after seeing it so many times, it was still a sight to behold. She then saw her descend again but this time to his face. He could see her moist, pink lips were slightly parted, allowing her her tongue to come out and slowly lick them. He was completed mesmerized and didn't notice that his face was moving closer to her.

"Luce."

"Natsu."

Then their lips met. Natsu stiffen as he felt something akin to lightning passing through his entire body. It wasn't like laxus's lightning that caused him pain. This was sending him pleasure. A lot of pleasure. And he wanted more. He delved deeper into Lucy's mouth. Lucy moaned but offered no resistance. He licked her lips demanding entrance from her. She quickly gave into that sensation, a and Natsu dove right in. The began wrestling with their tongues, feeling more pleasure all over their bodies. The heat was getting to them as they to roam each other's bodies with their hands. Eventually they parted to allow themselves to breathe. Both were panting heavily, but continued to stared at one another. During their intense masked out session, Lucy ended being on the bottom, and Natsu on top. Her chest was heaving up and down, her lips were wet with a trail of saliva going down the side, her hair was all over, and her eyes were clouded. Clouded with lust. Lust for him and him only. She couldn't look any more appealing than she did now. And he probably look the same for her. Natsu then saw the belt holding was loose and ready to come off. He put his hands on the belt before looking up to see her reaction. She merely gave him a smile as his signal. Just as he was about to dive in, he heard screaming, and turned to the sources. Gray, Jet, and Droy were running towards, all sporting different 'marks' on them. Gray had several kiss marks all over his face, lips, and chest. He had a flustered look on his face, but his eyes were filled with terror. Jet and Droy all had bruises and cuts all over their, probably from Erza having another tantrum and them being the target of said tantrum. All heading straight for him in his compromising position with Lucy.

"Natsu help. Erza has lost it completely we need to-" Gray began to say, but it died in his throats as he saw the position the pink mage was in with his blonde partner. Jet and Droy were also gawking at the duo.

"This isn't what it looks like. She just got on top and-" Natsu began to say, but was cut off by the guys

"You mean to tell us while we were suffering over there you were getting all lovey dovey with Lucy?!" They exclaimed in unison.

"No. I mean yes. I mean I….She" Natsu stammered unable to find a proper response on how he got in his current position. He then felt to smooth, soft legs wrapped around his waist. He looked down to see Lucy with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"L-Lucy?!" She just smiled.

"C'mon Natsu let's continue from where we left off. An audience just makes it more exciting." She said as she licked her lips. Before any of the guys can comment, they heard some stomping and they turned to see the source, only for the guys to pale in fright. It was Erza with a rather large, silver broadsword in her hand.

"Where the hell did you guys go? You can't leave my prescience without permission." She growled out in rage. She then notice the position Natsu was I'm with in. All the guys felt a chill as a dark aura envelop Erza.

"N-A-T-S-U." She spoke ominously with each letter.

"You dare take advantage of Lucy, have you no shame?!"

"W-wait it's not like that!" However his pleas were unheard as Lucy just giggled and held him closer.

"Natsu~" she purred. That seemed to be the last straw for Erza. Suddenly her magic spiked and several swords appeared all around her. All of them pointing at all the boys. The boys were now shaking in fear.

"You boys like playing, huh? Well let's playyyy!" She screamed.

"Gaaaahhhhh! We're Sooooorrrryyyy! Soooommmeeooonee sssaaaavvveee uusss! The boys screamed to the heavens.

It was gonna be a LONG night before the boys will get any amount of peace. If any at all that is.

* * *

 _ **[The Next Morning]**_

The following day, all the girls woke up with a pounding headache from the all the drinking they had last night. This made training a no go for that morning and most of the early afternoon. When none of them could recall what happened last night, or what they did, they decided to ask if any of the guys remembered what happened. However what they found was not what they expected. The boys were all huddled in a corner of their room with an air of depression all over them. They had multiple bruises, black eyes and cut all over their bodies and their robes were looking like paper mache. When they asked what happened, the boys refused to answer.

Eventually they said that they all got seriously drunk and had a big brawl that ended in their current state. They then said nothing happened afterwards. The girls knew that was a lie, but when they pressed for more answers, the boys clamped down refusing to say anything. So the matter was dropped. For now anyway. One thing Lucy did noticed was that every time she made contact with Natsu he would blush and be unable to look at her. The same could be said with Juvia and Gray. This confused the two girls and wondered if they did something, but knew they wouldn't tell them.

Later that afternoon, everyone was enjoying some relaxation for the day. Wendy, Jet, and Droy decided to get some ice cream from the snack bar. When they asked if the others wanted something, they replied no, and decided to wait for them before they started to train. Suddenly the ground under Lucy burst upwards in a small geyser.

"Kyaaaa!" Lucy scream in complete shock as she fell on her butt from the unexpected sand tower. Everyone got on edge thinking this was a new enemy, but that soon ended when they saw who caused the sand tower. It was a female in her late teens. She had short, hot pink hair with a light complexion and sky blue eyes. Her attire consisted of a maids outfit with cuffs on her wrists. Her attire seem to complement her feminine curves and noticeable cleavage. It was Virgo, one of Lucy's celestial spirits.

"Virgo?!" Lucy shouted in shock. Everyone relaxed after seeing it was someone they recognized.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, mistress. You look well." Virgo responded.

"Virgo what's going on? Why are you here?"

Virgo looked down.

"Mistress, I ask that you come with me to the Celestial Spirit World. The King wishes to speak with you and your friends. It is very important that you all come with me."

"Ehhhh?! The Celestial Spirit King wants to speak with us?!" Lucy shouted in shock. The other members of team Natsu and Juvia were also shocked. For the Celestial King to want to speak with them. It must have been something very serious.

"Virgo what is happening in the celestial world that the king needs my help?" Lucy asked in a worried tone.

Virgo merely frowned before dropping her head.

"Please mistress. It is of the utmost importance that you come with me, along with your friends."

Everyone looked at each other, silently debating what to do.

"Please iImust hear your decision now, mistress. I can't wait anymore."

Lucy and everyone else looked towards the celestial maid.

"Virgo, take us to the Celestial World. We won't let our precious comrades down! You can count on us!" Lucy spoke enthusiastically, everyone else had confident smirks plastered on their faces. Virgo smile.

"Then let's not waste anymore time and head to the celestial spirit world.

"Wait! Can normal humans enter the celestial spirit world?" Lucy asked as a magic circle appeared below all of them.

"Don't worry mistress. I will provide clothes for all of you once we arrive." Just then they all disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

 **[Celestial Spirit World]**

When the group regained their bearings they were astounded by what they saw. The sky was filled with thousands upon thousands of stars. In the night sky several planetoids-shaped objects floated around the heavens. They could even see what looked like pirate ships sailing in the air. When they looked around they saw they were standing on an asteroid as a platform. Around them were several bright crystals that glowed several different colors. Even the trees were made from the same material. In front was a gate that led to a stony pathway above an ocean with diverging paths to different locations. The mages also noticed that all their clothing belong to the celestial spirit world. Lucy wore a blue dress with gold accents, a white bow around her neck and a short blue skirt with navy stockings and gold and black shoes. Natsu wore a similar outfit, but with brown pants and boots. Levy wore a long green dress with a bandana around her head. Julia wore a short skirt white dress with loose white sleeves on her arms. Erza and Gray wore rather revealing clothing in green and silver. They were all amazed. By the sight around them.

"This is the celestial spirit world?!" Lucy asked.

Everyone were silently admiring the sight before them. Suddenly a tornado rose from the celestial sea.

" **Welcome my old friends."** A calm voiced boomed to them. The tornado dissipated to reveal a tall figure. His stature easily rivaled Acnologia at his full height. He was clad in a full set of plate armor: the upper part of his torso was covered in a chestplate, which was linked to the massive, overlapped and pointed pauldrons, while his arms were protected by counters, each sporting a spiked protrusion, and by gauntlets reaching up to his upper forearms. Underneath, he wore a dark chainmail. A dark belt with a simple squared buckle circled his waist, securing a light garment reaching down to his knees, open on the front to reveal the waistguard located underneath, consisting of two pointed plates, each resting on top of a rectangular leather section, with both such sections being secured in the middle by a belt bearing a more ornate buckle than the upper one, in a shape reminiscent of a four-leaf clover. He appears to be wearing dark pants, over which he dons cuisses secured by leather bands, pointed poleyns, greaves, consisting of two distinct overlapped plates, and sabatons over barely visible dark footwear. He also sported an open helmet, adorned just above its opening by a stylized, upside down star, and with a small, fin-like ornament jutting out from each side; the helmet had a pair of massive horns pointing upwards on its sides, as well as a plumage on top of it, consisting of three to four distinct, feather-like ornaments, with thin starting sections enlarging into thick tufts. Secured around his neck by a light, round clip, with an end left hanging over his upper torso, was a massive, dark cape with extremely torn lower edges; it was fluttering in the air, despite the seeming lack of wind. The most distinguishing feature was his enormous white mustache that extended diagonally toward the lower parts of his torso. This was the Celestial Spirit King.

"The Celestial Spirit King?!" Everyone shouted.

"He's huge!" Natsu and Happy shouted. Everyone just stared in amazement at the king's size and power.

" **Now my friends, now that you are here….."** he started to say as the area around him began to glow. Everyone else was tensing to find out why they were called here.

" **We can begin the celebrations!"** As he said this, the spirits of the other zodiacs appeared, including, Loki the Leo, a fellow mage of fairy tail. They all stared dumbfounded.

"WAIT?!" Lucy. Shouted. "Virgo said the celestial spirit world was in danger?! What the hell Virgo?!"

Virgo just smirked. "Oops. I lied."

Lucy just stared in shock while the others laughed.

" **My friends I told Virgo to bring you all here so we can celebrate."**

' _Celebrate?'_ They all thought.

" **To celebrate your valiant return to the world after being absent for seven years. To remind you no matter how much time passes, or how far away we are from one another, the bond we have is unbreakable. We will be friends so long as we celestial spirits exist!"** He boasted with two small fans, striking a hilarious pose with the other spirits roaring in approval. The fairy tail mages all roared and jumped at the celebrations. Natsu and happy chatted with Aries and Cancer. Julia was being interrogated by Aquarius if she had a boyfriend, with Lucy looking on in pity. Levy was getting some material to read. Gray and Erza were enjoying the amazing food they were serving.

While this was going on, the Celestial King sensed a huge magical source approaching the area his guest were originally located at. A very _familiar_ magical source.

' _ **So you have decided to make your appearance, my old comrade. Do your best my old friend. Your journey will be dangerous, and filled with darkness, but know this. I will stand by you once again like I did 400 years ago.'**_

He looked up to the heavens with a huge smile

' _ **Good luck, Naruto.'**_

* * *

 **[Meanwhile back in the beach]**

Wendy, Jet, and Droy were staring at the empty space where their friends were in confusion.

"Where did they go?" Jet asked.

Wendy began to smell the air.

"Hmmm, it smells like Celestial magic. Everyone must have gone with Lucy's spirits to some location." She said

"Why did they not wait for us?!" Droy asked.

"It probably wasn't anything too big to warrant our help." Jet responded. Wendy nodded.

"We should probably keep training until they show up. They will probably be back by the end of the day." The boys agreed and decided to eat their meals before getting back to work. Wendy decided to seclude herself in the forest to practice some of her spells. She was now trying to smash a huge boulder with her new spell. She began to glow in a white aura as she collected the magical energy for the spell.

She places herself in a wide stance while spreading her arms outwards. Soon a wind barrier envelops the Wendy and the boulder. She then moves her arms counter-clockwise, as winds began moving inwards around her target.

" **Metsuryu Ogi: Shōha Tenkūsen!/Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Shattering Light Sky Drill!"  
**

The funnel of wind enveloped the boulder. Soon the boulder began to shake. Slowly, but surely it began to rise into the air as several cuts appeared on its surface . Wendy tried to push the attack further, but she still did not have enough power to hold the spell and she lost control as it dissolved. The boulder fell back down with a loud ' **WHOOMP!** '. Wendy was breathing heavily, exhaustion clearly taking over. This was her first attempt at the spell with only minor success. She still needed to build up her reserves so she can keep the attack under her control and do much more damage. She looked up to see the damage she had caused. The boulder had several cuts around it, but they were not really deep. The damage was superficial, but it was progress.

' _If I can do this after only a few days, I can definitely improve in three months! I will master this magic and make Grandeeney and Tou-chan proud of me!'_ She thought with renewed vigor. Suddenly she begins to hear something. She focuses to find out that the melody was from a flute. The tune was very mysterious, but also had a tune of sadness, rage, regret, and above all else…..danger.

 **[Insert Music: Zen Aku's Flute Theme]**

She kept looking around but the flute melody seemed to be coming from every direction. She could not pinpoint where the source was originating from. Wendy was not amused by this. In facet she was downright irritated. She was not in the mood for this, she was still winded from that spell, but that doesn't mean she would go down without a fight.

"Come out and show yourself you coward! Your music doesn't scare me!" She shouted to the surrounding forest. Suddenly a red glow appeared below her. She looked down and was shocked to see her necklace glowing red.

' _It couldn't be….'_

She turns when she hears rustling of leaves and sees a figure approach her. The figure was male at least 5'7''. He looked to be in his late teens to early twenties. He had long black cloak with a silver zipper that reached below his waist. The coat had two silver adornments on the front sides of his hoodie and a chain connected the two sides of the coat across the front. Past the cloak you could baggy black pants and black boots with knee guards. He had black gloves on as he held a black ocarina to his lips, his eyes closed. But what got Wendy's voice hitched in her throat and staring intently was the man's face. He had the same spiky blonde hair as she remembered and the same whisker marks on his cheeks. It was Naruto Marvell. Her biological father.

 **[End of theme]**

He stopped playing the flute before lowering his hands and opened his eyes. His slitted, azure eyes stared at her dark brown.

Wendy just continued to stare in silence, until finally finding her voice she shakingly asked,

"O-Otou-sama?" Naruto just gave a small, soft smile.

"Konbanwa my chibi-hime. How are you feeling?" Wendy did the only thing she could think at the moment.

She fainted.

Naruto stared in confusion at her form before releasing a small chuckle.

"Like mother, like daughter. Right, Hinata-chan?"

He goes over before picking her up bridal style and carrying back to her cabin. They had a lot of catching up to do and little time to do so.


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Welcome to another revised chapter of RDK. Not much too say here, besides the usual. Also Wendy will become more OOC as the story progresses, but she will remain mostly the same. I REPEAT she will for the MOST part stay the same just with a backbone, more confidence, a few cheeky remarks, and dark moments throughout. She will NOT become a dark character like Naruto, but will have dark moments on occasion. This will become more apparent during the Grand Magic Games (GMC).**_

* * *

 _ **A long overdue Conversation**_

When Wendy opens her eyes, she finds herself staring at a ceiling fan in motion. She gets up to see that she is lying on a bed. She looks around to see that she is back in her hotel room, and judging by the dark skies outside, it's well into the night.

' _What happened? I remember training with the Skill Drill until…..'_ she then recalled who she saw before everything went black.

' _Otou-sama!'_ She screamed in her head before jumping out of her covers before looking around her, but to her dismay it was empty. No one was there. She was there all alone. The girl felt her world crash down and soon felt hot tears began spilling down.

' _Who am I kidding? I can't believe I imagined my tou-chan coming back for me. I'm so stupid.' She_ berated herself for a long while about conjuring that dream, before deciding to go outside and rinse off her face and take a night stroll. Imagine her surprise when she slides the door open to see her father standing there, reading a book in his hands.

Wendy just stared in shock, hoping that this was not a dream and her father was really there.

"O-Otou-sama?" she asked weakly. Naruto looks from his book to see his daughter standing right in front of him. He puts his books down and dismisses it into his pocket dimension, and slowly walks towards her. He bent down on one knee so he was at eyes length with her. He raises his hand to her, which causes her to flinch slightly. He slowly touches the back of her head before bringing in for a hug.

"Yes, Wendy. Its your father."

Wendy couldn't believe it. Her father was here. He was right in front of her, giving her a hug. New tears began spill from her face, but these were tears of joy. She was finally reunited with her father after so many years. She began to sob into her father's shoulder as they continued to embrace him. Naruto, felt his daughter's arms wrap themselves around his neck and hold on for dear life as if he would disappear if she let go for even a moment. This sadden him, since he did not realize his absence had THAT much of an effect on her. However, considering she she has been alone for most of her life like him, he shouldn't be surprised of how she reacted. She wanted her family. She wanted a mother that would be there to nurture her. Raise her. She wanted a father that would be there for her. Guide her. Protect her.

In a sense, she was just like he was when he was her age. This made him feel worse, since he knew how MUCH it meant to know anything about his family, even it was a tiny bit. Sure, she had Grandeeney, and he was alive and visited on occasion, but that is not a substitute for raising a child. Yes, he was there in the shadows watching her, but being there that also let him know about her fears and insecurities. How she wished her 'tou-chan' and 'kaa-chan' were there. How she longed to see them together as a family. It pained him greatly, but now he had an opportunity to make things right. He promised Hinata to be there for Wendy, and nothing in the entirety of Earthland or the other realms was going to stop him. After what seemed like hours he moved Wendy, so she was looking at him. Her eyes were getting red and puffy, her cheeks were moist from the waterfall of tears she spilled, and she was hiccupping a lot. If this was any other situation, he would think she looked absolutely adorable.

"Wendy."

"H-Hai?"

"Why don't you get your face washed and get a change of clothes. We can get something to calm your nerves. What do you say?"

Wendy's eyes widen, before nodding quickly and rushing to wash her face. Wendy couldn't believe it. Her father was actually here! And he wanted to spend time with her! She now had a lead to Grandeeney and the other dragons. She could even learn more about him, and why he wasn't there for her. This was an opportunity she could not ignore.

And maybe. Just maybe, she'll even learn about her biological mother again. It took her no less than thirty seconds to wash her face and get dressed and standing in front of her father again. Naruto blinked when he saw how quick his daughter appeared in front of him. He had to mentally chuckle at her overexcitement. It reminded him of how he used to be once upon a time.

"Well someone seems excited to walk with their daddy. I'm touched." He teased. Wendy blushed and began mumbling some incoherent words. Naruto chuckled again before ruffling her hair making her pout even more.

"Well let's go, the night is not getting any younger." The two then set out to the food center of the hotel. The pair purchased two large cups of hot chocolate. Wendy got one with cinnamon frosting, while Naruto got vanilla frosting. The two were sitting on the white sands of the beach, watching the slow waves of the ocean, and gazing at the stars that lit the night sky. The two sat in an awkward silence, the only sound the two made was the slurping of their drinks. Naruto was enjoying the warm sensation his drink gave him as it went down his throat and into his stomach. It was one of the reasons why he liked hot chocolate as much as he used to love ramen. It was the warm sensation that he got as it filled his entire body.

Although he hadn't touch ramen in 400 years, but what can you expect when you're sent to a new world before ramen was even created. Thinking about his old addiction reminded him about his past. A past that he tried so hard to forget. A past that no child should have to endure through. All because of human naivety, greed, and fear; his life was filled with nothing but darkness and emptiness. He feels a tug at his arm and looks to see daughter looking at him in concern. He realizes he had been releasing KI for a brief time, and Wendy had been concern on what was on his mind to cause him to get so angry. Naruto shakes his head to get rid of his dark thoughts. He releases a long sigh before looking up at the sky again. Wendy was glad her father had calmed down, but now they were in this awkward silence again. It was really weird, but it was kinda expected. How do you start a conversation with someone you have been wanting to meet again for years, but have no idea where to begin. Finally Naruto decided to break the ice.

"I know you have a lot of questions, Wendy. You can ask me anything and I will try my best to answer them."

"I have so many questions, I don't even know where to begin." She replied.

"The beginning is always a good place to start."

Wendy did not look amused by that response, but sighs before taking the advice and asking the first thing on her mind.

"Are you really, Acnologia? The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse?"

"I have lived for well over 400 years, my daughter. I have been given many names in all those years. Acnologia is merely one of many names I have earned."

"If you're a dragon, does that mean I'm half dragon?"

"Not exactly. I became a dragon well after you were conceived and born. You're only partially dragon because of Grandeeney and becoming her dragonslayer. But what I am is rather complicated."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused. Naruto sighed before he said he'll explain later on. Wendy decided to go to her next question.

"Why did you attack Fairy Tail on Tenrou Island?"

Naruto looked at his daughter this time.

"Originally I came to the island to kill Zeref. That black mage owes me a debt that has been collecting interest for 400 years. I never meant your guild any harm, but I wanted to see the strength of your guild. I saw that human I fought on Mt. Zonia; plus your guild had four dragon slayers, so I was hoping to get a good challenge." He sighed before he shook his head and continued,

"But you guys were a lot weaker than I expected, none of you could harm me. Let alone scratch me. It was rather disappointing."

Wendy look down already knowing how powerless they were before her father.

"But."

Wendy snapped her head at the 'But'.

"I will say you guys have guts. You all knew that you had no chance against me. Your master knew this and that's why he ordered you to leave. But you ignored his plea and stood your ground against me. You all wanted to stand together and take me down as a family."

Wendy was listening intently.

"In a way, I was happy. Happy, because the ideals of Mavis Vermillion were still held in your hearts. It meant that all she went through to create Fairy Tail did not go in vain. You all attacked me and even managed to send me into the ocean. That gave me a surprise, and did something that had not been done since my fight with Gildarts Clive."

"What was it?"

"You guys ignited my spark again. My thrill for battle against a worthy opponent. Gildarts managed to do it for a moment. He was the first human able to do so in a very long time. And when I saw his guild mark, it peeked my interest even more. So I spared him, and hoped you guys would come back to give me the same thrill I felt. And you did deliver, though it was short. It was the most fun I had in a long time."

Wendy gave a blank stare.

"You do realized how much terror you put most of us? Not to mention the seven year coma you sent us in." Wendy retorted.

"To be fair, I was not there to hurt any of you. The fact that none of you died or lost a limb should be proof of that. Gildarts lasted three minutes before he lost two limbs and got gutted. I fought all of you for well over five minutes and none of you got seriously injured. I could have done more damage than what I was doing, yet I didn't. That should prove I had no intention of harming any of you."

"Yeah I know. None of us got really harmed from that fight. It was still a huge blow to our pride though. Plus you didn't even use your roar until you rose out of the sea. You had enough time to do it so many times, though I'm pretty sure me, the master, and Gildarts were the only ones to realize this." Wendy said.

"Yeah that's true. Plus when I did launch my roar it was not at full power. I would say it was about one tenth. Then Fairy Sphere activated. To be honest, I only knew that it was a defensive spell. I had no idea it was gonna put you all in a coma for seven years. Even if it did not activate, my roar would not have killed you all. Seriously maim or injure? Yes. Kill? No. I knew you guys could handle it."

Wendy sweatdropped at that response.

"Thats pretty sadistic tou-chan." she said.

Naruto shrugged. "It's kinda part of my nature, my dear. That's what happens to you after 400 years of non-stop killing and destroying."

Wendy's sweat-drop got even bigger, and decided to move on to her next question before she got a headache. "Why weren't you there when I was growing up? Why did you leave me?" Naruto sighed before looking down and answering.

"Wendy you must understand. I am one of the most feared and hated beings that has ever walked this world, second possibly only to a select few. I am the literal personification of the apocalypse. I am death and darkness in its purest form." He then cupped her cheek with his left hand.

"But you were so pure; so innocent and sweet. The day you were born was the most important day of my life. You were so beautiful like your mother. You were born without a hint of malice or hatred. You were my ray of light in the darkness. But after everything I went through, after everything I did, I soon realized I had no right to have you near me. I did not wish for you to be tainted by my darkness. A life on the run, was not the life that you needed nor deserved. I wanted to give you the one thing I was denied when I was your age." Wendy looked curiously.

"I wanted to give you a childhood. That's why I knew you would be happy with that old geezer Roubaul. I knew he would treat you like any other child, regardless of your connection to me. He saw you as a surrogate granddaughter and he felt he was doing me a favor as one of the few friends I had. I wanted to give you the one gift any child should deserve. A happy childhood filled with people that love you. That is what any parent would want for their child. To live happily and to be loved."

Wendy was shocked at that. Did her father really think he did not deserve to be with her. That he did not deserve some sort of happiness?

"It would have been better if you were a part of it." She said as she looked down.

"I know. I know just visiting on occasion was not the best solution. But it was the best I could come up with where I could watch you, but keep my distance so I wouldn't get my scent on you."

Wendy then took her dad's arm and hugged it tightly.

"It doesn't matter what you did. You went so far to keep me safe, just so I can have a happy childhood. That shows that you're not just the monster that the world sees you as. For that I am grateful. Even though you were far away, you always visited and spend time with me. That made me happy to know my tou-chan did love me. So I'm glad to have you as my dad, and I do love you too, tou-chan."

Naruto just froze to hear those wonderful words from his daughter. She truly was a blessed soul just like her mothers. They both saw the good that was buried deep in the darkness. Just like Grandeeney, Anna and Irene. For some reason all the women in his life and his friends always saw the good in him, even if he did not see it or if he deserved such kindness.

"Wendy you don't know how much it means to me to hear such words from you. But I have not earned the right to hear those words. But I hope from this point on to become worthy of hearing them from you." he said as he brought her into a hugg that she happily returned.

The two stayed in that embrace until Wendy moved to ask her next question.

"Tou-chan, what happened to Grandeeney and the other dragons? They all disappeared 14 years ago. You must know something."

Naruto flinched at the question. Something that Wendy noticed.

"Why do you do that? When Natsu asked you the same question, I saw you flash through a myriad of emotions. You got angry, then sorrowful, and finally shame. Tou-chan. What happened?"

Naruto pinched his nose and released a heavy sigh. Something that was becoming a regular thing.

"Wendy, what happened to the other dragons was something that I did not wish nor did I want. They were my nakama. My family. But what happened was unavoidable regardless of what I or anyone else did."

Wendy bit her lip and asked the question she was dreading.

"Did you kill them? Are they dead? Are Grandeeney, Igneel, and Metalicana dead?"

Wendy asked in fear. Naruto felt his heart shatter at his daughter's face, but pressed on.

"Wendy what happened was not what I wanted to happen. But honestly, I don't know. I know what I did to them, but I have no idea where they are. I did not kill them. At least, not exactly. I honestly don't know where they are. That is the honest truth." Which was true. He did harm them, technically killed them, but they escaped and he has no clue where exactly they went. He has a possible theory, but he was not gonna give her false hope to have it crushed later on.

"So there's a chance she's still alive somewhere?"

"Like I said. That is a maybe. I can't guarantee it nor deny it." Wendy sighed. It was not the answer she wanted, but it was better than nothing.

"Now Wendy what were you doing here? I sensed your magical energy here, but I have no idea why."

Wendy then explained how her guild had dropped in ranking to being the lowest in Fiore. They learned about Grand Magic Games, and how it was the quickest way to reach the top again in no time. It was gonna occur in three months, which was plenty of time to get ready for the games. They came here to train, and enjoy some quality. She explained they had made some progress, she even managed to do the Sky Drill after just a few days, something that made her father swell in pride. She then explained the whole sake incident, something he scolded for doing and reminding himself to get the other members for their stupidity for allowing Wendy to drink. She then explained how she went to get some ice cream, before she came back to find out that her team along with Juvia and Levy left through some celestial magic.

"Now I am just waiting for them to return. I wonder what's taking so long." she was getting slightly worried that her friends had not return. Naruto just facepalmed at the stupidity of not only her friends, but the Celestial Spirit King's antics.

' _If it weren't for the fact I am friends with that baka-clover king, I would beat him for his pranks. Now I have to break the ice with Wendy.'_

"Wendy I hate to say it, but I don't think you will be seeing your friends any time soon." Wendy looked worried and asked what did he mean.

"Wendy after I left you in your room, I checked the area and sensed the celestial magic. But the thing is that specific residual magic led to the Celestial Spirit World. The issue is that time moves different in the Celestial World compared to Earthland."

Wendy titled her head in confusion. "How different is time between the dimensions?" she asked curious at how different the dimensions worked relative to one another.

Naruto sighed before he dropped the bomb.

"Well one day in the Celestial World is equal to three months in Earthland." Wendy just froze.

"What?"

"I said you won't be seeing your friends for three months, which is about the time the GMC will commence."

Wendy just stared with a blank, hollow stare. Naruto got worried and snapped his fingers in front of Wendy.

"Wendy?"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" she screamed.

"You mean to tell me all that planning has gone down the toilet! What am I supposed to do?! I can't get stronger on my own?!" she continued to vent in a cloud of sorrow.

Naruto just looked at the spectacle of his daughter, while getting a sense deja vu from himself and his queens.

It was kinda of scary.

"Wendy. I believe I have a proposition for you." This got the attention of the bluenette girl.

"One of the reasons I came here was to ask you something."

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Would you like me to train you?" Wendy eye's widen.

"Really? You would really train me?" Naruto nodded.

"Yes my dear, I want to train you to be the best you can be. I plan to work on your dragon slayer magic. I also have some offensive spells to give you some variety in combat. Sky dragons may not be the best when comes to combat, but I believe I can make it up by teaching you drive mode and maybe even dragonforce."

Wendy had stars in her eyes and was right in front of her father.

"Really?!"

"Yes I swear." Wendy then breathed before looking at Naruto seriously, which made him raise an eyebrow.

"If I agree I have some conditions that you must swear to uphold. Can you promise me that?" Naruto looked at her seriously, wondering what could she be thinking, but decided he needed to do this to gain her trust.

"I swear a blood oath to the dragons, that I will uphold your conditions regardless of how insane or ridiculous the condition is." He swore seriously as thunder boomed in the clear, confusing several people on the beach. Wendy was shocked at how far her father would go, but decided to keep going and raised five fingers.

"First you don't hold back or show any mercy to me. If I am going to be strong I need you to push me to my limits and beyond. I am tired of being weak, and right now you're the only one that can help me get stronger."

"Second, you tell me everything about yourself. And I mean everything. From the day you were born to your connection with Zeref and Master Mavis."

"Third, I want you to tell me about my biological kaa-chan. I deserve to know more about her, and what happened to her. I can't really remember all the stories you used to tell me. You are the only one that can tell me about her."

" Fourth, I want to know what happen between you and the dragons. What turned you into the so-called monster that the world knows you as."

"Finally, I want to spend time with you. Not as teacher and student, but as father and daughter. I want to have some time to know you and have some precious memories with my tou-chan."

Naruto looked down contemplating the requests. The requests were simpler than he expected, but they were gonna be opening wounds he desperately tried to forget, but he couldn't back out now. Some skeletons were gonna come out and he needed to accept it. He looked up at his daughter with unwavering eyes.

"I swear to uphold those conditions to the best of my ability. You have my word as a dragon."

Wendy nodded before beaming a smile at him that made him chuckle.

"Alright." Naruto said as he stood up and looked at the dark horizon.

"Go pack your stuff and we can-" he didn't even finish before Wendy bolted to her hotel room to get her belongings. It took her less than five minutes to get her things, leave a letter for her friends, and come back to the beach. Naruto had to wonder if Wendy inherited Minato's Hiraishin in her blood. He shook his head in amusement.

He lifted his arm forward and a black and violet portal opened in front of the duo.

He looked at his daughter.

"Ready?" she nodded.

"Let's go!" and the two entered the portal and it disappeared into the night as if it was never there.

 **[Unknown Location]**

When Wendy gets her bearing, she sees herself surrounded in a forest. However she noticed something is odd with the vegetation around her. The grass was a dark green color, the trees were black in color covered in blood, red leaves, and the bushes were also of similar color. She then looked up to see that the sky was not night time anymore, but was now a blood red sky. She could even see blue and yellow lightning soaring through the sky. Even the air tasted differently. It was heavier, and had an odd flavor to it. Overall she was getting odd vibes from her surroundings. Where had her father taken her?

She jumps when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks to see her father looking at her.

"I can see that the environment is having an effect on you. When it's your first time visiting, this place can be overwhelming in a sense" he said.

"Tou-san, where have you taken me?"

Naruto then looked forward with a sense of nostalgia in his eyes.

"This place is a special to me and several dragons, it's called the Bloody Forest for the unique coloring of the vegetation. Its one of my favorite places to come to within the Makai."

Wendy was frozen when she heard that.

"D-did you say M-Makai?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes. Makai, Demon World, Underworld, Netherworld, Niflheim, Reverse World, Distortion World, and more commonly, Hell. All of these names represent a specific area and when you take all these places together, you get the 'hell' of this world. This place is one of many ruled by the death dragon, Giratina. Most dragons use this place to isolate themselves so they can train themselves without having to worry about collateral damage to unsuspecting victims in the vicinity. Only dragons or EXTRAORDINARY mages are capable of finding it and actually get in, and the number of mages that know about this place is very small. I guess you could call it our version of Tenrou."

Wendy looked around in complete awe and wonder. She never thought that the so-called original homeland of demons/devils would be controlled by the dragons. Then again she remembered that Grandeeney said that the dragons were one of the first beings born from within the universe and they mold it into what it is today. So it's not too surprising one of them took refuge in hell as their domain.

"Tou-san, why did you bring me here?" She asked. Naruto smirked.

"I brought you here for our little training camp for several reasons. One is so we will not be interrupted by anyone. Like I said this place is really isolated from anyone or anything, so the odds of meeting someone here is really unlikely. Meaning we can go all out with our training. Most importantly, like the Celestial Spirit World, time flows differently here. However, it's opposite to how the Celestial Spirit World works. One day in Earthland is equal to four days here. So training for three months is equivalent to one year here."

Wendy was seeing stars. This was a perfect chance to really buckle down and train her butt off. Plus she will have someone that will push her to her limits, and truly make her strong.

"So how is this training regiment going to work?" Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment.

"First I will evaluate your skills. After I see all of your techniques, I will know how to train you. However, I already have some fields that I will work with you on."

Wendy looked curiously at her father.

"What exactly will you help me in?" She asked.

"Well as I said, one of the things that I want to help you in is with your dragonslayers magic. Specifically drive mode and possibly dragon force. Since sky dragon slayer magic is not really combat heavy, I will help you get more offensive magics for you to use along with the transformations. In the physical aspects, I will help improve your speed, physical strength, sensory capabilities, and finally your hand-to-hand combat so you have something to fall back to if you don't have any magical power available to you." Wendy nodded seeing the logic in her father's ideas. But then she felt the hairs at the back of her neck rise in fear at the very sadistic and evil smile on Naruto's face.

"But make no mistake my chibi-hime. I WILL make you train to the ground. You will sweat. You will bleed. You will cry. And I will laugh. You will know pain. I WILL make sure of that." Naruto said chuckling evilly.

Wendy was now wondering what she had gotten herself into. She gulped before staring back defiantly.

"I am not afraid, tou-san." She said with conviction.

To her horror, her father's sinister smile seemed to increase even more, and it began to get worse as he began to chuckle evilly.

"You will be, my daughter. You...WILL...Be."

He replied chuckling evilly even more.

Yup Wendy was definitely wondering what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hoped you enjoyed this, and leave a review please.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 6 of Redemption of the Dragon King, or RDK. I got my fire for writing after seeing the lousy way Acnologia was handled in the manga. I get that a black hole would be the only way to stop him, but it was the execution that I had a problem with.**_

 _ **And by the looks of it the community have begun to hate the manga, especially after *SPOILER* IS STILL ALIVE?! WHAT THE HELL?! THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF KILLING HIM/HER IN THE FIRST PLACE?! I SWEAR TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS IF I KILL SOMEONE I WILL KEEP THEM DEAD! NO IFS, ANDS, OR BUTS! I SWEAR!**_

 _ ***SIGH*. Anyway. Now many people have been messaging about pairings. Now while I appreciate that feedback, most of the pairings have been decided for this story. It really is Naruto that's left and who I match him with, and if I plan to make it a harem.**_

 _ **I still have not made a solid decision, but I do have ideas if I do make it a harem. If I make it a single pairing or no pairing I will let you know. But like I said I am still on the fence for either one. I am on the fence on what to do with Anna as well, but I have an idea.**_

 _ **Now someone in the comments made me realize a hiccup with the following chapters. Originally these training chapters were suppose to go on for a few chapters. But one reviewer made realize this would be a bad idea, plus it gives a chance to surprise you on what I plan to give Wendy as power ups.**_

 _ **So there will be three chapters of Wendy and Naruto together. The last one will be more a fluff chapter that will help bond Naruto with Wendy and then right after will be Natsu and the others returning. So by chapter 9 or 10 will be the TRUE beginning of the GMC.**_

 _ **Okay I think that's it. I apologize for the rant, but I need to get it off my chest.**_

* * *

 _ **Learning about a Father's Past**_

WHAM!

"AGH!" Wendy grunted as she skidded across the ground. She was panting heavily from the workout her father was giving her. Her dress was in tatters, she had several cuts and bruises all over her, and she was bleeding from several places around her body. If she were to look around, she could see her blood spilled all around the training field they were using. Wendy was currently in a spar with her father as the last part of her workout for the day. Though 'workout' would be a HUGE understatement for the regiment he created for her. When Naruto said he would make her suffer, he was NOT joking. The schedule he created was really something only the devil himself could create.

Her schedule went as follows:

5-5:30 am: Wake up, have breakfast, and do warm up exercises.

5:30-6:30 am: Ten laps around the perimeter they trained in.

7:30-9:30 am: Dodge rocks or other projectiles as they were thrown at her.

9:30-10:30 am: Climbing up jacked walls, and at times dodging projectiles.

10:30-11:00 am: Lunch break.

11:30-12:30 pm: Balancing on her hands, or feet on tiny platforms.

12:30-3:30 pm: Working on her flexibility and acrobatics.

3:30-6:30 pm: Magical Control, Magical Reserve training, and finally creating and practicing new attacks.

6:30-9:30 pm: Heavy sparring against her father.

9:30-10:30 pm: Dinner, and finally some relaxation, and then sleep.

Needles to say, the first few days were utter HELL for the poor little dragonslayer. Her father was a real sadistic monster and he had no problem showing it to her.

He said he would not hold back and push her to the edge, and oh BOY was he proving he would keep that promise. She sweat, she bleed, and she cried as she was cut, bruised, and had her bones broken. That was the daily routine for the last few months. Despite all that she preserved throughout all of it and kept pushing herself harder. No matter how hard she was pushed down, she would stand back up again and challenge her father once more.

"Wendy." a voice called.

She looked up to see her father relax from his fighting stance.

"You can relax. We're finished for the day."

Wendy sighed before clasping on the ground, exhausted. Naruto walked over to see the poor girl was already sleep due to her exhaustion. Naruto couldn't help but look at his daughter with pride. While he did not pull his punches, he was worried he was pushing Wendy too far. However, he was surprised by the sheer determination that his daughter showed him. No matter how hard he hit her, she just got back up, and was ready for more punishment. Honestly he couldn't be more proud. While she lacked the strength of a dragon, she made it that up by having the heart of one.

Naruto then outstretched his arm with his palm opened out. Suddenly all the blood spilled, basically all Wendy's, began collecting into his palm until a sphere the size of a baseball was in his hand. He licks his lips in anticipation before opening his mouth and devouring the ball of blood. He sighs as the delicious taste of cinnamon and honey went down his throat. Naruto looks down back at Wendy, and chuckles when he remembers the first time he did this in front of Wendy.

It was really entertaining.

* * *

 _ **[Flashback to a few weeks ago]**_

 _"W-W-W-W-W-What?! How did you do that?!" Wendy asked as she saw her father drink her blood like it was just any ordinary fluid to drink. The poor girl looked like she was gonna blow a few fuses in her head._

 _Naruto looked at her before chuckling in amusement._

 _"That's right. I haven't told what I am. Guess this is as good a time as any, I suppose." He mused to himself before refocusing on his daughter._

 _"_ _Remember when I told you that my biology was rather complicated when you asked if you were part dragon, because of me?"_

 _Wendy nodded._

 _"Well to answer you question from back then. The most basic way to look at me is as a hybrid. I am half-devil/demon and half dragon."_

 _Wendy looked up in surprise. Her father was a demon dragon? That would explain why some of the books she read about her father called him a demon or monster that rose from the pits of heel. Ironic, considering where she is now. But then a thought crossed her mind._

 _"Is that why you're called the last demon from the books of Zeref? You're a Devil Dragon? Is that why you want to kill Zeref? Because he made you part demon."_

 _Naruto just face palmed._

 _"For Kami's sake, you have one alliance with that black mage, and it sticks to you for the rest of your existence."_

 _He looked at his daughter._

 _"To answer your question. Yes, Zeref was the one to turn me into a demon dragon, and that is part of the reason I want to kill Zeref. By my reason for wanting to kill him is more of what happened after he turned me, and not the initial transformation."_

 _Wendy looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" Naruto sighed before looking at her saddly._

 _"What I mean is that after I was turned into a demon, I lost all control of my body, and I became a mindless beast. This was made even worst when I went into my dragon form. I slaughtered and destroyed everything in my line of sight. Nothing was safe from my wrath. Friend or foe, it didn't matter. I killed them all. By the time I regained my senses, it was FAR too late. My brethren were all killed. My father was DEAD by my hands. My wife was gone, you had disappeared, Zeref was gone, and the dragon race was done to a trickle. The fighting did not end in a bang, but a wimper."_

 _Wendy looked at her father sadly, but there was one question bugging her._

 _"Why did you do it? Why did you seek Zeref out for help? Did you just want more power?" Naruto shook his head._

 _"No, I did not do it just for power. At the time, believe it or not, Zeref was an ally of mine and the dragons. In fact I could almost call him my friend."_

 _Wendy's jaw just dropped in shock. "WHAT?!" Naruto nodded._

 _"That's even more of a reason why I want to kill him. The worst thing anyone can do is to backstab their comrade. And in my eyes, Zeref did that to me. Because of him, I was cursed with these powers. All I wanted was the power to protect you and the other dragons, but that backfired spectacularly. Now thinking back, I wished I had backed off when he warned me of the dangers, but I was too stubborn to listen. So I am just as much to blame as he is."_

 _Wendy looked at her father in pity. All he wanted to do was protect those important to him, but all that seem to happen was that everything was taken away from him. And the sad part was that it was done by his own two hands._

 _Wendy then asked something that had been bugging her._

 _"Tou-chan what type of demon are you?" Naruto looked thoughtfully before answering._

 _"Well that's just it. My 'demon' half is kinda weird." Wendy looked confused_

 _"What do you mean?" Naruto sighed._

 _"I mean that the 'demon' that was implanted in me did not really have a species or type. It was just an entity of darkness, and that's why it had a profound affect on me."_

 _He saw the confused look on his daughter's face, so he elaborated._

 _"You see Wendy darkness as a concept and as an element is old. As in ancient. It has been here since the beginning of the universe. Before the universe was born there was only darkness. So the universe was born from it. That makes it very powerful, but also very dangerous."_

 _"The reason being that darkness is a very volatile power, and is very susceptible to negative emotions. At the time, I had a lot of anger inside of me. Anger that I had lost myself to on a number of occasions. So when the darkness 'demon' was implanted into me, while it did power up all of my abilities. It also made the bad parts of me even worse. My anger went completely out of control and I could not contain it, and you know the result."_

 _Wendy then asked why did he say his biology was rather complicated, since he sounded so simple. Naruto elaborated._

 _"The thing is one of abilities of mine was the ability to steal and absorb souls. This gave me the ability to use the abilities of the ones I had absorbed. The thing was that the darkness 'demon' power made it so I also received some of the properties of the souls I had absorbed. Remember I have been alive for 400 years, and I have eaten a lot of souls. Not just the souls of humans and dragons, but the souls of other demons like vampires, hollows, werewolves, devils (high-level demons), incubi, succubi, etc. So I gained many of their properties and abilities. The most prominent one was probably the vampire. I think the reason behind that is because of their ability to absorb the vitality of others by drinking their blood. And the soul is considered the source of a person's vitality, and in some cultures, blood is the liquid form of a soul. This only made things worse for me, because at the time I had an unruly thirst for blood and flesh. So those similarities just made the vampire the most compatible of the demon souls I absorbed, which is probably why its powers were the ones that seem the most dominant for me to use."_

 _Wendy nodded. So that's why he said his biology is weird. While he is part demon and dragon, the demon half is a combination of all the demons he's absorbed. And with how many souls he has probably absorbed, it is honestly surprising that the vampire was on the top, but like her father said that is probably because of the similar tastes and abilities between the two. Wendy then got a horrible idea in her head._

 _"Wait, you're not gonna use me as human blood bank, are you?" Wendy asked in frighten tone. Naruto just shook his head in amusement._

 _"No, Wendy. As amusing as it would be and your blood is tasty (Wendy looked ready to faint.), I am not gonna use you as a human blood bank. I've had time to take control of such urges, and even if I couldn't control it, there are substitutes for human blood."_

 _"Some of these substitutes include animal blood, absorbing magic, eating hot foods, and the last one being having sex with a willing female. All of these I could use to control any urge I may have for blood. But Like I said I have control over such urges."_

 _Wendy looked confused for a minute. Naruto looked curious._

 _"What?" he finally asked._

 _"Tou-chan, what's sex?" she bluntly asked. Naruto looked blankly at her before laughing uncontrollably._

 _"HAHAHAHHAHAHA. Oh Kami, you haven't had THE TALK yet. I thought Grandeeney, your guild master, or one of the female members of your guild will tell you that."_

 _Naruto just looked at her amusingly, which Wendy did not like that look at all._

 _"But it seems the responsibility has fallen to little old me. This is gonna REALLY interesting."_

 _Naruto then took great pleasure in explaining the 'birds and the bees' to his daughter._

 _Needless to say Wendy could not look at her father for more than a few seconds before blushing into atomic levels of red for a few weeks._

 _Like he said before. Like mother, like daughter._

* * *

Naruto shakes himself from his amusing flashbacks and bites into his forearm to allow his blood to spill and moved his arm so a steady flow of blood will flow into Wendy's mouth and injuries.

Wendy would already heal thanks to her dragonslayer healing factor, his blood just helped speed the process at a much faster rate. Just another benefit of being part vampire.

Already he could see the smaller cuts and bruises already closing and disappearing. He quickly picks her up bridal style and walks back to their camping site.

* * *

...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

"...Ugh..."

Wendy groaned, before fluttering her eyes open to see the dark skies of the Makai staring back down at her. She groggily attempts to stand up, but feels pain flare all over her body.

"I suggest you sit down for now. You need to let your body recover." Wendy turns to see her father by a fireplace cooking several different animals, vegetables, and herbs for their dinner. The dinner consisted of roasted ham with a side of rabbit stew with vegetables. The aroma was really intoxicating, and Wendy could feel her mouth watering as the sight of the delicious meal being cooked.

Naruto looks up to see the hungry look in his daughter's eyes and the drool falling from her mouth. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the girl. Wendy hears this, and she turns to glare at her father.

"What's so funny, tou-chan?"

"The look on your face is priceless. You look like you could pounce on the food any second. It's rather amusing to see how that looks from the other side." Wendy pouts before looking away.

A few minutes later the two are enjoying their meal. Well Naruto is, Wendy was scarfing it all down like it would be the last meal she will ever have. Again Naruto couldn't help but be reminded of himself when he was Wendy's age. Wendy notices the nostalgic look in her father's eyes but ignores it for now and continues to gulp her food down before swallowing the last of it with a jug of water.

"*HUFF*...*HUFF*...BEST...MEAL...EVER." she gasped out.

"Well I appreciate the compliments to my cooking, my chibi-hime." Wendy narrowed her eyes at her father with a blush on her face.

"I told you not to call me that! It's embarrassing!" Naruto just looked more amused.

"Why though? It's true. Your young and cute, meaning your chibi. Plus you're my daughter, making you a princess in my eyes. So chibi-hime feels like an appropriate nickname for you."

"Tou-chan!" Wendy whined in embarrassment, while he just smiled at his daughter's antics.

After trading some banter, Naruto decides to make some tea to help the two calm their nerves. We now find the father-daughter duo drinking tea made from the green leaves and herbs Naruto had collected earlier.

The two enjoy the silence of the night, except the cackling from the fire place. Naruto notices that Wendy has been relatively quiet for a while now. Normally during this time, the two would be chatting about Wendy's life.

During these six months for him, he had learned a great deal about his daughter, while he was away. He learned about her life in Fairy Tail, meeting the members of Fairy Tail for the first time, the battle against the Oracion Seis, the battle with the artificial dragon (Naruto growls at that abomination), her adventures in Edolas, and finally the large scale battle between Fairy Tail and Grimoire Heart. To say the Dragon King was proud, would be an understatement. He was amazed that Wendy could keep up with the other mages, many being S-ranked, was nothing short of astounding. She was more skilled than he had ever been when he was her age.

"Tou-chan!" he hears someone shout, which snaps him out of his daydreams and sees that his daughter had been calling him for a while.

Naruto shakes his head before looking at Wendy. "Sorry I was lost in my thoughts again. What were you asking?"

Wendy just giggles.

"I was asking what were you thinking about? You look like you were thinking really hard about something. Your eyes also had a nostalgic look to them, like you were remembering something."

Naruto smirks at her. "I was thinking about the way you were scarfing your food down, and everything you told me you've been through, it just made me remember how I use to be when I was your age."

"Oh, I see." Wendy said. Her mood suddenly shifting, something that makes Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. He wondered what did he say that would cause a shift his daughter's personality.

Wendy was looking at ground if she should say what was on her mind. Finally steeling herself she looks up her father.

"Tou-chan?" Wendy asked.

"Yes my dear?" He replies.

"Can you….*SIGH*...Can you tell me what you were like when you were my age? What your childhood was like?"

Wendy immediately noticed the mood around her father got very cold, and his face was full of sadness and rage. He sighed before looking down at the ground.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes I do tou-chan. I want to know everything about my daddy."

Naruto looked up and Wendy was shocked at what she was seeing. Her father seem to have aged several hundred years right in front of her in the blink of an eye. He looked like a bitter old man that lived a life of misery and pain without a shred of hope left in his eyes.

"My upbringing was not a kind one, my daughter. This may change your opinion of humanity, and you may start hating your own species. Are you willing to risk it?" he asks, only to be rewarded with a determined glare from Wendy.

"I know that. I knew the moment I came with you that a lot of things I know would be challenged. But I want to understand you, daddy. I want to know what lead you to live the life you had. What caused you to become who you are when you came at Tenrou Island to the person training me in Hell. Nothing will change the fact that I am your daughter and you always be my father." Wendy said.

Naruto merely smiled a sad smile before sighing and looking up into the sky.

"Where to begin with my life?" he asks out loud.

"The beginning is always a nice place to start." Wendy replies. Naruto chuckles before looking at his daughter.

"Well to understand my life, you must understand where I was originally from." He asks. Wendy looked curious.

"I am actually not from Earthland. I am originally from a different dimension."

Wendy gasped. She never thought her father would be another world. And by the way he said it, he was not from Edolas. No being in Edolas could naturally use magic like those of Earthland, and since her father was a human before becoming a dragon, he had to have come from somewhere. So the question was where was her father's original home?

"Well to answer the question bugging you, I am originally from a dimension called the Elemental Nations."

"Elemental Nations?" Wendy asked. Naruto indeed.

"Indeed. The world was divided into counties, or nations with several smaller ones surrounding the bigger ones. The five largest ones were known as The 5 Great Nations. These were the five strongest national powers in that dimension. These nations were ruled by a Daimyo, which would be the equivalent to the kings and queens of Earthland. Each nation had a shinobi village within it, and they were the military force of each country. Shinobi were the ninjas of my world. Are with me so far?"

Naruto said pausing before seeing Wendy nodding, and continues,

"The kage was highest rank a shinobi could achieve and were considered the strongest of the village and sometimes led said village. However there were several beings that were stronger than the kage himself. Shinobi fought similar to mages. Unlike mages that used eternano and spells, shinobi used chakra and jutsu. The big difference is that chakra is created, maintained, and replenished within a person's body. It acts also as their lifeforce. So their chakra goes down to zero, then they die. Jutsus are the shinobi equivalent to spells that are performed through a series of gestures called handsigns. Like with magic, jutsu have various forms and can be used for a variety of attacks. Before you ask, I don't have my chakra network anymore, because it was competely combined with my magical reserves. So the two are now just one giant pool of energy. However, I have been able to replicate some of the techniques I have seen throughout my life as a shinobi using spells as a substitute for handsigns."

Wendy nodded, before her father continued.

"Now there were several beings that were stronger than the kage. The ones that were on the top of the list were the bijuu. The Bijuu or Tailed Beasts were literally giant constructs of chakra that gained sentience. Each tailed beast is ranked by the number of tails it had and each one had their own unique personalities. There were nine tailed beasts. Shikaku, was a one tailed Tanuki; Matatabi was a two tailed cat covered in blue flames; Isopu was a three tailed armored turtle; Son Goku was a four tailed monkey; Kokou was a five tailed….beast with the body of a horse and the head of a dolphin (Wendy raises an eyebrow at this); Saiken was a six tailed slug; Chomei was a seven tailed armored beetle; Gyuki was an eight tailed octopus with an Ox's upper body, and finally Kurama the Nine-tailed fox. Kurama was the most arrogant, destructive, and most powerful of all the tailed beasts. While the others would have some neutrality with humans, Kurama outright despised almost all of humanity. There were only around six humans he may have actually respected, and out of those six, only two of them he actually cared about."

Naruto sighed, catching his breathe from the long explanation. Wendy just absorbed all the information she was world had some similarity to this world and yet the differences were like night and day. And the bijuu sounded like the equivalent to Earthland's dragons. She wondered what would happen if the two sides ever met. She shuddered.

' _On second thought I don't want to think about it. If the bijuu and the dragons ever met, the damage they could cause would destroy most, if not all of Fiore.'_ She thought before asking something that bugged her.

"Wait if that's true, where was I born? Was I born in Earthland or in the Elemental Nations?" Wendy asked generally confused. By the sound of it, she should have been born in Earthland, but where was her mother from and how did her dad get to Earthland in the first place.

Naruto sighed, knowning this was gonna being a bit hard to explain.

"Okay, pay attention, because this may get confusing." Wendy nodded.

"Okay, so before I came to Earthland I made a deal with a deity with the help of Kurama. This deity was none other than the Shinigami, the god of death."

Wendy quickly paled in fright, "WHAT?!" Naruto nodded.

"Yupp. The deal was that Kurama would sacrifice his ability to reconstruct and allow the Shinigami to have his soul for all eternity. In exchange I get all of his powers and abilities, and be allowed another chance at life somewhere else with you. The Shinigami agreed, and froze time for a period of time. He explained that myself and your mother will spend one night in a void that would last a year, but to the outside world only a few hours would pass. So during the year we procreated, and you were the result. When your soul had developed enough to exist, The Shinigami took it and bonded it to my soul. He explained that you will continue to exist so long as I lived. If I wanted you to be born I needed to find another woman to carry and give birth to you. Kinda like a surrogate mother. I asked if the person I choose, can have some qualities added to you, and he asked why. My reason was that if anyone was gonna give birth to you, it had to be someone I trusted and loved as much as your mother. I also wanted her to have just as much a claim as your parent as your mother and myself. "

Naruto paused as he remembered his blonde bombshell of a wife, Anna. Kind and caring one second, but an explosive loudmouth when you get on her bad side.

"When I arrived in Earthland, I found love again in a woman called Anna. I told Anna everything about this and myself after we had been together for quite a while and wanted to get closer. She felt it was a privilege to carry you, and was happy some of her qualities would pass on to you. That's why you hair is a brighter shade of blue than your mother's, and why you have brown eyes and not blue or lavendar like me or Hinata. That all came from Anna."

"In a way you should be happy. You've had three amazing people to call your mother. Hinata, Anna, and finally Grandeeney. All three very special women and I could have not trusted any other woman or dragon to be your mother."

Wendy just looked down in thought, digesting all she heard. She was feeling very happy, but also very sad. Happy that she learned more about her mother, in fact both of them. She felt happy to know she had three loving mothers that did so much for her along with her daddy. However, she was sad because she may not be able to see any of them again.

But she refused to let that get her down. Her mothers would not approve of that, and she would not disappoint them! She decided something that was bugging her about the story.

"Tou-chan, how do you know so much about Kurama-sama? Why did he help you? You talked about him like the two of you were close friends?" She asked.

Naruto just smiled.

"Well I know so much about him, because Kurama was sealed within me."

"WHAT?!" She yelled in shock.

"People that had a bijuu sealed within them were known as jinchuuriki. Also know as the power of human sacrifice. Jinchuuriki gained enormous reservoirs of chakra from the bijuu sealed within them. They also were able to harness and use the power of their bijuu, even being able to transform into them. However, jinchuuriki were seen as nothing more than weapons of war that the villages throws around to keep the others at bay. The jinchuuriki were also not well liked by the villagers. They saw them as the beast and not the jailor. This caused the jinchuuriki to live a very unhappy childhood and life that can leave them very unstable."

Wendy looked in horror at what her father was implying.

"A-Are you saying….." she couldn't finish as Naruto nodded.

"Yes I was Kurama's last jinchuuriki."

Wendy was shocked. If her father was the jinchuuriki to Kurama, what kind of unhappy childhood was her father forced to live.

"Tou-chan, what did you mean that you were the last jinchuuriki of Kurama?" She asked, but dreading the answer she will get.

Naruto stood up before walking over to Wendy and crouching to be at eye level with her. The intense glare was getting to Wendy, before Naruto spoke again.

"I was getting to that. Now I plan to show you my memories to make things easier. If I told you everything, we would be here all night. I will show the beginnings of my creation, the worst day in my life, the HELL that was my childhood, my life as a shinobi, the day I was betrayed by my comrades, the day of your creation, and finally the day I died."

Naruto closed his eyes and shouted, **"Byakugan!"** When he reopened his eyes that were a shining, pale white color. He then brought the middle and index fingers of his right hand up and poked Wendy's forehead.

"Be ready, it will be a bumpy ride. **Memory Share!** " He shouted as his glowed brightly causing Wendy's eyes to widen and also beginning shining the same white color. Wendy saw everything through those milky eyes.

The day Minato and Kushina, her grandparents, met.

The day her father was born and he lost everything.

When the council shouted for his death.

The day he was kicked out of the orphanage and lived off the streets for years.

The days he was beaten, tortured, and violated in every way humanly possible.

His months trying to end his life and failing miserably.

The day he saved her mother, Hinata from being kidnapped, saving her from the bullies that picked on her.

His days in the academy and striving to become Hokage.

His graduation and finding someone that cared about him.

Meeting his teammates and sensei for the first time.

His first, serious mission outside the village and becoming a hero to Wave.

The invasion of the Waterfall Village.

The insanity that was the Chuunin Exams, meeting Kurama, and the Invasion.

His battle against Shikaku.

His search for the next Hokage, Tsunade.

His mission protecting the actress, Kyouki.

The battle to get his renegade teammate back.

The last betrayal against him.

His time in jail, awaiting his impending execution.

Wendy's mother coming to visit him and her confession to him.

The deal he made with Kurama and the Shinigami.

The fox giving his power to Naruto and Hinata.

The time Wendy was conceived (Wendy blushed to atomic levels, but thankfully did not need to see everything to get the point).

The day he was executed and set on fire, but mocked them up until he was turned to ash.

Finally after what seemed like hours, only minutes passed really, the spell ended and the two returned to reality.

Naruto looked to see Wendy's head down, but still seeing the waterfall of tears that had fallen and soaked her dress and cheeks.

Wendy had cried so much during that ordeal. She cried so much that her eyes could no longer shed tears, all that was left was the loud sobbing and shaking of her body. Never in her life had she seen something so disturbing.

While some events were rushed over, she still got the point that her father was trying to get across. That his life was LITERALLY HELL. But the thing that kept bugging her was why?

Why did her father have to suffer so much? Why did he have to suffer for the greed of that masked bastard? How could the village treat such an innocent child so violently?

It made no sense to her. She now knew why her father gave her that warning in the beginning. She could feel a great deal of hatred toward that village. No amount of reason would ever change her view on those humans, she knew that. They did not deserve any forgiveness from her anyone else.

They were mostly all trash like her father said.

Before wallowing anymore, she decided to give her father a response to those memories.

Naruto was expecting a lot of responses, but he did not expect Wendy to tackle him into a bear hug. He blinks before looking down to see her giving him the hardest bear hug the young mage could muster. He then heard her muttering something through the sobbing.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

Naruto was perplexed. Why was she apologizing. He cupped her cheeks. And lifted her head so she was looking at her.

"Wendy why are you apologizing?" he asked, and watched her sniff, before Wendy responded.

"Because I forced you to relive such awful memories. I caused you so much pain, just for my selfish desires."

"Wendy, it's only fair based on our-"

"Nothing about your childhood or life was FAIR!" Naruto was taken back by the outburst.

"YOU should have never suffered like that. The Sandaime and the others did barely anything to help you. Hell the people of the slums, the Ichiraku people, and my mother did more for you than most of the villagers. Yet you stayed loyal to them. They threw everything at you, and you kept moving forward. Why? Why did you keep trying to remain loyal to them? I just don't understand."

Naruto sighed, knowing his daughter would react something like this.

"Wendy where would I have gone? I had no one and nowhere to go. If I left I would have been chased until I was brought back. I thought if I became Hokage they would look up to me, it was my last ray of hope for the village. I thought I could finally be loved. But that died the day I was imprisoned when I brought their Uchiha back."

The two remained in silent embrace with Wendy sobbing into his chest.

"Tou-chan, do you hate me?" Wendy asked.

Naruto's eyes widen before looking at Wendy in shock.

"What?"

"*Sniff*...Do you hate me? Do you hate that I remind you so much of Hinata-okaa-sama and Anna-kaa-san? Is that one of the reasons why you stayed away from? Because I reminded you too much of them? Do you regret having me?"

….

….

….

….

….

 **SLAP!**

Wendy received the shock of her life when Naruto smacked her across the face.

Wendy remained still like a statue until she was brought into a tight hug by Naruto.

"Listen to me Wendy. I am only going to say this once, so you better listen. YES I miss your mother. I wish I could be with both of them right now. But I NEVER, repeat, EVER would regret having you. You are proof that Hinata's and my love for another was real. You were one of the reasons I stayed sane during many of my dark days. You were my light that kept from going completely mad in the darkness like your mothers did before. I love you, Wendy Marvell. And no matter what happens I always will. You are my beloved daughter, and that will never change. I swear to the dragons (cue lightning) to that."

Wendy remained shell shocked before burying her face into his chest and gripping him harder in the hug she was trapped in. She began chanting "Thank you" over and over again while Naruto just held her until she dozed off from physical and mental exhaustion.

Naruto carried her to her sleeping bag for the night. As he laid down he heard her say one last thing.

"I promise to erase all your saddens, Tou-chan. And make you the happiest dragon that has ever lived. I swear that to you."

Unbeknownst to Wendy, Naruto smiled a small smile at his daughter and gave her a kiss on her head.

"You already have Wendy. You already have."

Naruto was about to dose off, but noticed an odd seal on Wendy's abdomen.

Curious, He touches the seal and pours magical energy into. There's a flash of light that blinds the dragon king.

* * *

Naruto blinks. When he gets his bearings, he sees he is in the middle of a vast meadow filled with numerous flowers. He could see a lake in the far distance. To his left was a hill with a large tree standing on the top. The skies were a clear crystal blue.

Naruto recognized this place immediately.

 _'Wendy's inner world. It's been so long since I have been here. Probably around 400 years since the last time I went inside here.'_

 **"I never thought that I would meet you here of all places, Naruto."**

Naruto froze when he heard that voice.

He recognized it almost anywhere. That sweet, gentle voice. He turned to see a dragon.

This dragon's biology seem closer to a bird's. It had a feathery body like a bird's and was covered in pure white feathers. It had two wings with three fingers on top of said wings. It had three sets of talons that were sharp but gentle like a bird. Her skull was flat and also covered in feathers. She had three smooth tails. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue.

'Beautiful as always.' He mused.

" **It's good to see you Naruto.** "

"It's good to see you as well….Grandeeney."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well another chapter done. I will try to get another chapter posted as soon as possible. But like I said I have summer school, so that will be taking most of time. So updates may take a while.**_

 _ **Anyway hope you enjoy the explanation for Naruto's demon half. I was going on and on of what to make him. This was my best compromise. Hope it was good for guys.**_

 _ **I hope that explanation for Wendy's birth and how Naruto got to Earthland satisfied you guys. And I hope you enjoyed the hilarious moments between. Trust me there will be more of that in the near future.**_

 _ **Next chapter Naruto and Grandeeney will talk with one another for the first time in 400 years.**_

 _ **This should be an interesting conversation.**_

 _ **Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Please Leave a like and a review.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hello Everyone and welcome to Chapter 7 of RDK. Now then a couple of annoucements. There will be at least 2 weeks before a new chapter. I need to start typing them again, plus I need time to focus on school. So I hope you all understand. Second I have SOME polls I want to open. I kinda need help to decide what Naruto's Main element will be, and its one of the things I can't decide. Plus a few other things. So I am hoping all of you lovely folks could help. So here are the options.**_

 _ **Naruto's Main Element?:**_

 _ **Eternano (Hollow Techniques-Cero)**_

 _ **Darkness/Gravity (Brago-Zatch Bell/Menma for RTN)**_

 ** _Azure Flame (Blue Hellfire)_**

 ** _Azure Lightning_**

 ** _Spells from all the elements (Think Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy)_**

 ** _The Second Poll:_**

 ** _Naruto's personal weapon?:  
_**

 ** _Tensa Zangetsu_** ** _  
_**

 ** _Elucidator/Dark Repulser_**

 ** _Unlimited Blade Works/Gates of Babylon_**

 ** _Ethereal Blades_**

 ** _Keyblades_**

 ** _No Weapons_**

 ** _The last poll:_**

 ** _Does Naruto Have a demon form and which one?_**

 ** _Yes_**

 ** _No_**

 ** _Hollow form_**

 ** _Zenaku form_**

 ** _Devilman_**

 ** _Both_**

 ** _No demon forms_**

 ** _Okay that is all the polls I wanted to create. Please reply as soon as you can, your feedback is important. Please also leave reviews, because they help me see my mistakes or where I need to improve. I also made minor revisions to the last two chapters to let you know. Also Just read the last chapter of Fairy Tail, while I am glad Acnologia is back, and I am worried he will beaten in some bullshit way. Lets just pray and see. Okay I think that is all._**

 ** _ENJOY THE CHAPTER!_**

* * *

 _ **The Chat between the Sky and the Apocalypse**_

Naruto just continued to stare at the Sky Dragon Queen, Grandeeney. He had not seen the giant fluff of cloud for 400 years along with Igneel and the other dragons that had taken a dragonslayer. The last image he had of her was his claw as it ripped her magic, more specifically her _soul_ , right out of her body just like he did to the other dragons. Like he did to his father. He murdered his family, and the sickening truth was that part of him enjoyed it as he continued to rip into them. Now as he stands in front of one of the dragons he was closest to; he doesn't know where to begin.

As if reading his mind, Grandeeney just smiled kindly towards him. " **Now Naruto, please don't tell me you still blame yourself for what happened to me and the other dragons? You really should stop trying to carry the weight of the war, and the world itself on your shoulders. It's not healthy for you. Plus It just makes you seem like a stereotypical emo as you well put it."** she remarked as if she was scolding a child.

Naruto just grew a very sour look from what he was called.

"I told you to never call me an _emo_! The word is taboo for me to ever be called or become that! I have seen enough of that shit in my lifetime from people around me, and I refuse to become like that Uchiha or Zeref for that matter!" Naruto growled out.

Grandeeney just narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

" **And I thought I told you to never to swear, curse, or use profanities in my presence! I specifically remember Anna, Irene, and myself drilling into your head that you must show proper manners and etiquettes to your elders."**

Naruto just smirked evilly "Oh, so you are old now? Then does that mean I can call you granny now?"

Grandeeney eyes widened before narrowing in rage.

" **I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT YOU NEVER MENTION A WOMAN'S AGE. THAT IS A SENSITIVE TOPIC THAT MUST NEVER BE DISCUSSED!"** she roared at him.

Naruto just looked amused.

"But I never brought it up, you're the one that did. I was merely confirming it." Naruto remarked calmly.

Grandeeney growled again before calming down and sighing.

"You haven't changed a bit you know? You the same disrespectful little brother that I remember watching over."

Naruto just smirked.

"And you're the same uptight big sister that never seem to learn that proper respect and etiquettes were not something I just handed out to anyone, regardless of who they were."

The two just stared at one another before finally letting out a laugh together. It had been a very long since the two shared a good laugh with one another. It was something that they both missed. After laughing for a good while, the two managed to calm down to a hold a reasonable conversation.

"So I see my theory was correct. You and the other dragons did hide yourselves within your dragonslayers." Naruto finally said.

Grandeeney nodded.

" **Yes, it was the only to save ourselves after what happened, and it was also the only way to stop our dragonslayers from becoming like you**. **At least that's what we hoped.** " she explained.

Naruto nodded. "I agree and understand why you did it, but it still doesn't excuse how reckless it was! You all knew that my research on that secret art was still in the experimental stage. It was literally based on theories, and calculations! There was no practicality to it at all. We don't know what repercussions could come from this. For all we know, the minute you come out you may not be able to return and you will pass on into the afterlife! HOW CAN THE FIVE OF YOU DRAGONS DO SOMETHING SO STUPID LIKE THAT! ANSWER ME, NEE-SAN!"

Grandeeney looked sadly at her surrogate little brother. She understood why he was angry, but there was no other option to save their dragonslayers. Even if it meant that leaving their bodies would mean their death, but it would be worth the risk as long as they protected their 'children'.

" **Naruto your anger is justified, but you and I both know that the risk to learn dragonslayer magic was too high for the children. Something we did not learn until much later. We could not let those children suffer like you and Irene did. We swore we would do whatever it took to protect our children, regardless of risk we had to take. If you have a problem with it, well tough shit, its done and over with, so there's nothing you can be done about it."**

Naruto just growls before sighing and pinching his nose in frustration.

"...*SIGH*... Seriously, how is it that I was able to corrupt dragons to become so stubborn that they would throw away their lives to easily?" he asked himself. Grandeeney just smiled in response.

" **You inspired us Naruto. You showed us the true potential that lies dormant with humanity. You are the champion of our races. The first human to rise to become something even we could never a manage. We simply wanted to follow your example."**

"It's not like a gave a very good example after I became a dragon."

" **We all make mistakes, Naruto. What matters is that we learn from that mistake. And the fact that you are training Wendy now, proves you have learned from your mistakes and our beginning to move forward with your life again, Naruto. You are beginning to live again."**

Naruto just rose an eyebrow at that remark.

"I don't think we can really call it living. Especially with how screwed up my biology is. After everything I have eaten and absorbed, I don't think I will be dying for a VERY long time, if ever. But regardless, I will not let that stop me. I have to make amends for the sins I have committed against the word. Especially against the dragons, Wendy, and the others."

Grandeeney just bent head and nuzzled it against Naruto, who didn't resist and let the giant pillow have her moment while scratching the back of her giant ear.

"I'm glad to have you back to how you used to be, Naruto-otouto."

Naruto shook his head. "I haven't gone back nor have I stayed still. I just began walking forward again." Grandeeney retracted her head to look at Naruto.

" **Naruto, now that you know that I am here and where the other dragons are, do you plan to tell Wendy and the other dragonslayers?"**

Naruto just looked at her questionably. "You make it sound like you don't want Wendy to find out."

" **Honestly, I don't think she and the other dragonslayers are ready to know. There is still time for them to grow, and mature. Maybe then they will be ready."**

Naruto just frown. "I am sorry, but you and the other dragons are very mistaken."

Grandeeney just looked at him for answers.

"If you have been with them this entire time, then you know about everything they have gone through. Wendy has gone through a very long journey to get where she is now. I believe she is ready to learn the truth. She is ready for the responsibility."

Grandeeney just continued to look at the blonde dragon king.

" **What about the others?"**

"Natsu and Gajeel _MAYBE_ ready, but I _REFUSE_ to give that same courtesy to those two bastards. They don't deserve to call themselves dragonslayers!" growled out.

" **Naruto isn't that a little harsh?"** Grandeeney asked.

Naruto growled even more. "No it is NOT! Those two from Sabertooth flaunt around that their dragonslayers like it's some toy to make children jealous. Not to mention they brag that they killed their dragons! THEY FEEL PROUD THAT THEY KILLED THE VERY DRAGONS THAT RAISED THEM AND TREATED THEM LIKE THEIR OWN FLESH AND BLOODS. I AM ASHAMED TO EVEN BE CATEGORIZED IN THE SAME GROUP AS THEM! THEY ARE NOT DRAGONSLAYERS! THEY ARE A DISGRACES TO EVERYTHING THAT MAKES SOMEONE A DRAGONSLAYER IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

" **I know you do not approve with how Sting and Rogue ended up, but there was nothing you could do for them, Naruto. Weisslogia and Skiadrum thought if they made their dragonslayers believe they killed them, then they would be mentally prepared to kill the real thing."**

"Well they were VERY mistaken! Those two have become arrogant assholes that enjoy picking on the weak and to spit on people's beliefs about companionship. Yet those two walk around with exceed! They are the definition of hypocritical assholes, Grandeeney. Hell those idiots think they can kill me! Seriously, what in the bloody hell is wrong with those two?!"

Grandeeney sighed, knowing that Naruto had a very good reason for being upset. The last time dragonslayers became arrogant like Sting and Rogue, they joined the opposing side of the war, and slaughtered several dragons and dragonslayers. Many of those killed being young hatchlings.

Naruto did not take to this kindly. Not even close. In fact when Naruto found them, he mercilessly slaughtered every last one of the traitors along with the enemy dragons. By the end of it, the entire area they found Naruto in was a sea of blood. No one could believe the brutality of Naruto's actions.

It got worse when Naruto took the severed heads of the traitors and put them on spikes and warn the remaining dragonslayers that if they even think about betraying the dragons again, he would do far more terrible things to them than what he did to the ones before. Now to hear two of the kids he helped look after becoming like the traitors he killed was a major blow to him. It felt like they were spitting on everything Naruto sacrificed for them.

" **Naruto I know you are enraged. You have every right to be, but you can do nothing to change how they were raised in this time period. All you can do is hopefully set on the right path like you're doing with Wendy."**

Naruto growled again, but stopped before reluctantly nodding.

"Fine, but I am SO breaking them to the ground if Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, or Wendy don't do it first."

" **Speaking of Wendy, there is something you need to know about the power you gave her when she was still little."**

Naruto frowned at this.

"What happened?"

" **Naruto, when you gave her that power there were some unforeseen consequences. The power of Kurama's chakra that you gave her completely destroyed the dragon seed in her body. It then merged with her dragonslayer magic and became something else. Now this part of her power gives her access to her dragon form without having to go through the process of dragonfication. She is now in a sense just like you and Irene. A fourth generation dragonslayer."**

Naruto eyes widen at this. "WHAT?!"

 **"I know. I was just as shocked as you. Of course she won't have access to it right away. She still needs to learn about dragon force and Elemental Avatar Mode (Sky Dragon Queen Mode). However, she is now potentially the most powerful dragonslayer of her generation. That is if Igneel's boy doesn't fall to his own demons (Naruto nods at this). However there are still consequences with this."**

Naruto looks at her. "What consequences?"

 **"Naruto that power you gave to her is very vile and malevolent. It feeds on her negative emotions making itself stronger. And now it has merged with her draconian side, making it even more dangerous. You know better than anyone how difficult a slayer's draconian side can be to control. However, this will be even worse for Wendy. If she loses control to her draconian side, she could go into her full dragon form and she'll go on a rampage similar to how jinchuuriki did in your world and how some of the dragonslayers did 400 years ago."**

Naruto looked down. This was very good and very bad. The plus side is that Wendy will be much stronger than ever before and may be able to do what she intended to do in the first place. Become the strongest dragonslayer she can possibly be. However, like Grandeeney said, she could go on a rampage and hurt those around her without even intending it. It would be deja vu all over again for him. He sighs before looking at Grandeeney.

"Grandeeney. I understand your worry. Trust me I do. But you know I gave her that power so that she would be protected. I gave her that power, because I believe she can handle it and protect those around her. You say she'll lose control, but I know Wendy will be able to master her power. If she does lose control, I have contingencies to stop her from going on a rampage. And if it proves to be too much, I will personally move in and stop her."

Grandeeney looks at him before just sighing and then smiles at Naruto.

" **Alright Naruto, I will trust you to have this under control."**

Naruto nodded in gratitude.

"Tell me is there anyway to help you?" Grandeeney shook her head.

" **None that I know of. Unless you found a way to complete your research?"**

"I went back to the drawing board and I may have found a solution, but I am not using any of you five as lab rats so it can wait."

Grandeeney nodded

" **Now about my location, tell Wendy-"** she was about to continue, but Naruto held his hand up.

"Relax. I promise I won't tell her now. But make no mistake after July 7th I will the dragonslayers everything. And nothing you say will stop me. They deserve to the truth Grandeeney."

" **...*SIGH*... Very Naruto. It's not like I can stop. You have my blessings."**

Naruto nodded.

"Thank you."

" **Now I believe it's time for you to go."**

Naruto soon began to fade from the mindscape

" **I'll see you soon Naruto. Good luck with Wendy. She can be a handful."**

Naruto chuckled as he faded away. Grandeeney frowns before turning to the other side of the mindscape to see a dark puddle beginning to bubble out before something rose and took a female shape.

" **Why did you not reveal yourself?"**

 **"My time to show myself has not yet arrived. But soon Wendy will gained access to THAT power. SO I will make my presence soon. Wendy will lose control. It's inevitable."**

" **Maybe, but she will master her power. Even if you try to take her over, her father will stop you."**

The voice of the bloop just chuckled evilly.

" **We shall see."** the voice said before it disappeared back into the pool.

Grandeeney just sighed before looking up in the mindscape.

" **Please be safe, Wendy. Don't fall into the darkness"**

* * *

When Naruto regains his bearings, he sees he's back at the campsite. He looks over to see Wendy is fast asleep without care in the world. Naruto just sighs before looking up into the night sky.

"What the fuck have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

 _ **Please remember to review and vote. Poll should be up soon.**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hello Everyone! Sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait. I just spaced out a lot instead of finishing this. But as I was doing it, I was not liking how it was going so I decided to rewrite nearly the entire thing, which took me a while to finish. On the plus side this is over 40 pages long. Here is the finish product and hope you enjoy this. This chapter will be mostly two HUGE fights and only a few breaks in between. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will be a complete FLUFF chapter to develop Wendy and Naruto and their relationship. and then the next one we will get back to Natsu and the gang.**_

 _ **Speaking of Natsu and the gang, I finished reading the Fairy Tail Finale. I was honestly disappointed, but at the same time I expected it, but it was still so bad! On the bright it gives me time to completely rewrite the last arc and make it better.**_

 _ **Also speaking of which, I appreciate who gave me inputs on what Naruto's attacks should be. Your feedback gave me plenty of ideas, and i have incorporated all your ideas in some shape or form.**_

 _ **For pairings, I decided to give Naruto a harem. Now two spots have already been taken. So I would like some input on who you think would be a good match for Naruto. HOWEVER! Please note that Lucy, Juvia, Erza, Evergreen, Mavis, Sherria, and Bisca are completely off limits! Nothing will change my mind on that. Everyone else is fair game. This includes movie characters. So input on this would be nice.**_

 _ **Also I am planning two side projects alongside this fic. The first one is a story that I have been interested for some time, and I want to try and do it. This is also a Naruto/FT story. The second one won't appear until much later in the story. I may post the first chapter to my first side project with the next chapter or possibly before it. I have not decided yet. So feedback and support would be nice.**_

 _ **Alright enough rambling. On with the chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Shocking Revelations, The Trial of Power, and The Fated Meeting**_

Wendy concentrated her wind around her fingers.

" **Air Cutters!"** Wendy launches several blades of wind from the tips, heading straight for her opponent.

Naruto looked at the blades with a critical eye. He raises his hand as a spinning disc of eternano appears above the appendage. **"Kienzan."** Naruto muttered before launching it to counter the blades. The two attacks collide with the kienzan managing to hold off all ten of the blades before the attacks cancel each other out.

Wendy places her hands forward, palms opened forward, as a magic circle appeared in front of her.

" **Tenryu no Tatsumaki** **(Sky Dragon's Tornado)!"** A giant tornado of wind forms heading straight for her blonde father.

Naruto concentrates his eternano into hand until it was shaped around it like a blade. **"Hakai no Yaiba (Destruction Blade)."** he mutters before swinging his arm downwards cutting the tornado in half; completely destroying it. Naruto continued to look at his daughter.

"You need to do better than that, my dear daughter." Naruto then stretches his arms, his palms semi-closed as if they were squeezing something. Naruto smirked darkly.

"Perhaps, you need some... **motivation**!" Naruto ended in a dark tone as tendrils of magic came out of his palms and attached themselves to the trees. Each tree that was touched was soon enveloped in a black aura. Wendy could hear the cracks and snaps of the plants as they were being contorted into a new form.

When the aura disappeared, Wendy saw that all the trees touched had all been turned into 25 demonic creatures. All of the 'demons' were all around 5 feet in height. They had six roots for legs with the trunk of the tree as the main body for the demon. The arms were long with bushes around the wrists and three clawed fingers for hands. The most noticeable attribute was two roots pointed upwards as horns with a third on the forehead with a beady, red eye below the middle horn.

Naruto smirked at the girl, who continued to look critically at the demons.

"Allow me to introduce you to **Mokuryu no** **Majutsu-shi** **(** **Wood Dragon's Demonic Servants)**. Its one of the spells for the wood dragons and their dragonslayers. It allows them to create an army of wood monsters on their side. The bigger the forest they are in and the better control they have, the more powerful the servants they create. I like to call this particular breed, **Trevenants**. Lets see how you fair against them, my chibi-hime."

Wendy showed no fear and looked even more determined.

"Ready, when you are, tou-san!" she yelled in defiance. Naruto chuckled before ordering the trees to attack.

Wendy crosses her arms in front of her chest.

" **Venier! Arms! Armor!"** Wendy exclaims her enchantment spells as her speed, power, and defense increased. She quickly jumps into the air to dodge an arm sweep of the first demon to attack her.

She reels her arm back and forms a fist.

 **WHAM! CRUNCH!**

Wendy's punch pierces right through the head of the demon with a sickening crunch as the demon wails in pain before crumbling to pieces. Wendy then sees five more jump to attack her from all her sides.

However, before she could be hit by the first one to reach her, she begins to spin in a clockwise formation. She creates a dome of wind and magical power that not only protects her, but also is damaging the demons.

" **Tenryu no Kaiten (Sky Dragon's Heavenly Spin)!"** the dome of wind rips the demons to pieces as they are sent from the aftermath of the attack. Wendy then sees seven outstretch their arms as their fingers turn into long, wooden, spears aiming for her.

She claps her hands together as a magic circle appear in front of her as the wind contorts to form several swords of air.

" **Wind Blades!"** she shouts as she launches them at the demons, intercepting the spears and slicing right through them. She quickly disappears in a gust of wind. Before appearing right in front of the demons with her arms coated in wind torrents.

" **Tenryu no Yokugeki (Sky Dragon's Wing Attack)!"** The seven wood demons are caught in the wind torrents as they ripped apart to pieces. The last 12 attacked her from all directions, but Wendy was not deterred. A magic seal appeared right below Wendy with her arms out, her palms glowing, and then the seal began to stretch out to cover the area below the 12 demons.

" **Tenryu no Namioroshi! (Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!)"** Wendy shouts as she crosses her arms as a massive tornado erupts from the seal capturing the last of the demons and ripping them into pieces.

Wendy turns to her father and disappears in a blur of wind using her **Fuupo (Wind Step)**. Naruto blocks her right hook, and lifts his other arm up. A giant pillar of earth erupts below them and smashes Wendy as it rises into the sky.

Wendy quickly gets up, feeling the affects of her enhancements disappear.

She raises her right leg upwards and channels her magic into as it is coated in a thick layer of magic.

" **Tenryu no Tsutenkyaku (Sky Dragon's Heavenly Foot of Pain)!"** She slammed her axe kick on the platform. The pillar of earth shook from the force of the attack as cracks begin to appear all around the pillar it completely shatters into pieces. Wendy claps her hands together as she takes a deep breath.

" **Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)!"** She blew a powerful gust of wind that sent the pieces of earth straight for her father. Naruto looks amused by the attack and merely outstretches his arm forward, right in front of the incoming boulders.

" **Hakai Reza (Destruction Laser)!"** The beam of eternano fired out of his palm. The beam completely obliterates all of the incoming boulders and the remnants of the earth pillar.

Wendy lands softly on the ground, while looking straight at her father.

Naruto lowers his arm; he smirks at his daughter, amusement and pride dancing all over his eyes.

"Good. Good. Don't let your guard down. Keep yourself tense, and never stop until your opponent is down for good." Naruto raises his right index finger and begins to spin it as water began to swirl above him until it shaped into the form of a dragon around 5 meters in height and 10 in length. Naruto raises ring and middle fingers as dragons of lightning and wind began to form alongside the water dragon.

Wendy did not take chances as she crosses her arms and shouts,

" **Ille Arms, Ille Venier, Ille Armor!"** These were the advanced versions of her enchantment spells. She tensed waiting for Naruto's next move.

The aforementioned blonde continues to smirk until it turned into a bone chilling smile.

Naruto then raises his hand above his head and closes it into a fist, and while this was going on, the three dragons fused together, creating a dragon that was nearly three times the size of the original three. Wendy's eyes widen at what she was seeing. Her dad just performed a Triple Unison Raid?! With just one arm, no less! Seriously how more broken can her father get?!

Naruto just continued to smile evilly.

"Lets see how you handle this! **Triple Unison Raid: Typhoon Dragon Bullet!** " He shouted as the dragon roared and launched straight for Wendy.

Wendy wasted no time and performed a kaiten to block the attack. Wendy gritted her teeth, doing her best to maintain her defense dome to withstand the attack and stay in tact. Wendy roared as she pushed the attack back. The collision caused an explosion to occur covering the area in a thick layer of smoke. Naruto channeled some wind around his arm and with one horizontal sweep caused the smoke to disappear. He saw that the area around took some severe damage with trees being uprooted from the winds, and/or soaked by the water, and finally scorched by the electricity. He sees Wendy on her hands and knees panting and decides to give her a _helping_ hand. He quickly disappears in a black blur.

Wendy had barely enough time to react when her danger senses were screaming at her to dodge. She black flips and narrowly dodges her father's attack. She narrows her eyes when she see the weapons in his hands. Two red beams of energy, each coming out of his palms.

' _The_ _ **Ethereal Blades**_ _. Dad must really be enjoying this to summon those weapons.'_ she thought with a grimace. The **Ethereal Blades** were one of her father's more cheap abilities. Well cheap in her mind anyway. They were blades of energy that could vibrate at different speeds which affected their cutting ability. At base they were PAINFUL bulging, clubs that Wendy had the misfortune of having an up close encounter with them in several of her spars. Wendy was cut from her musing as Naruto appeared above above to strike her again. Wendy blocked the two strikes with two wind blades she created.

"Never take your eyes off the opponent." Naruto put more pressure on his blades, causing Wendy to falter. "Or it can get you….KILLED!" he exclaimed before sending a devastating roundhouse kick to her right arm.

 **CRACK!**

A sickening crack was heard as Wendy's arm was easily broken and she was sent tumbling on the ground. She continued to spiral until she impacted hard on the trunk of a tree.

 **SNAP!**

Wendy gasp as she she heard a snap on her shoulder that collided with the tree.

Wendy looked and saw that her shoulder was now dislocated.

' _Great.'_ she thought sarcastically, ' _One arm broken and a dislocated shoulder in the other. If wasn't for the fact I was accustomed to having my limbs broken by now, I would be withering in pain on the ground.'_ That was one thing she was grateful for the harsh training regiment. She gain one hell of a pain tolerance, but that still didn't mean it wasn't any less painful for her.

Wendy slowly and painfully got back to her feet. She looked up to see her father still waiting for her next move. Wendy narrowed her eyes before slamming her shoulder into the trunk hard. With another audible snap, the limb was back in place. Wendy grunted from the pain before testing her arm to make sure everything was back to normal.

She looked to see her father looking at her in slight surprise. She quickly put her arm over her broken one and soon a green aura surrounded the broken the limb. This was her new healing spell, The **Tenryu no Shosen (Sky Dragon's Mystic Palm)**. It was spell based on medical ninjutsu from her father's old world. She learned the basics from her mother's notes and combining it with her own medical knowledge and skills, she created a healing spell that not only healed her allies quickly and from a distance with enough training, but also herself as well! That was the main reason her father wanted her to learn, so she could have a way to heal herself when she had no supportive allies around her. The problem was that the spell needed serious concentration to perform. One false move and you could blow up the limb you're trying to heal. The other handicap is that it takes a huge chunk of magical energy to perform the spell, so she had to think very carefully of when to use the spell, less she want to be completely depleted of her reserves. She sighed as the spell finally completed its job and her arm was in working order again.

Naruto could honestly surprised at how Wendy reattach her limb. That was something he would do back in his genin days. He shook his head. His daughter was taking a bit to close to his old reckless persona. He honestly hope she did not become too much like him. He looked back at her.

"Ready to continue?" she nodded.

Suddenly, Naruto's blades shrunk until they disappeared into his palms. The two hands begin to glow an eerie blue with small sparks flying. He lifts his hands over his head and claps them together. Wendy's eyes widen recognizing the attack, and immediately began forming several blades of wind.

" **Reiza Sakasu** **(Laser Circus)!"**

" **Wind Blade Barrage!"**

The two shouted as their two attacks were launched. For Naruto, a barrage of energy projectiles from his joined palms, and Wendy, a number of Wind blades from her.

The two attacks collided with both projectiles nullifying each other. As the smoked cleared both gave each other a stare until Wendy felt a pulse of magic from all around her. She looked around and was shocked to see visible eternano particles appear and all gather around her father. She saw the particles all collect above her father's head in the shape of a sphere. Alarm bells went off; realizing what her father was about to unleashed and quickly prepared for the worst. She quickly began gathering the magical air particles in the atmosphere and began absorbing them in a quick pace. Her magic began to flare as an aura began to surround her. The streams of air began to enter every pour of her body. Her eyes gained slits, her nails grew sharper and became more like claws, her hair gained pink highlights, her skin gained white scales, and finally three black lines began to take shape on her cheeks. Whisker marks.

" **Sukai Doraibu (S** **ky Drive.)"** she muttered, having completed her transformation. This was the penultimate form a dragonslayer achieves before learning **Dragon Force.** It give the dragonslayer a boost to their abilities that can easily go as high as ten times their normal form. Wendy had learned it after three months of grueling training, but she still needed experience to have full mastery over it. However, right now she needed to focus on the problem at hand.

" **Ille Venier, Ille Arms, Ille Armor!"** she shouted as she was enveloped once more in her enchantment spells, and with her drive mode will give her a boost to her abilities and hopefully handle the attack that is coming. She noticed the sphere was nearly complete and was the size of a regular beach ball. Wendy began to inhale as much air as possible into her mouth and preparing for her counter attack. Naruto continued to focus on the sphere as it was completed. He concentrated as he force the sphere to shrink to half of its original size. He opens his mouth, revealing his razor sharp teeth and swallowed the ball of raw energy. His cheek puckered up a bit as streams of energy began to leave his mouth. He smiles evilly at Wendy who glares back at him defiantly, with her cheeks also puckered out.

" **Hakai….. (Destruction….)"**

" **Tenryu no….(Sky Dragon's…)"**

" **Hoko (Roar)!"**

The two dragonslayers shout out their signature roar attacks. For Wendy it was a giant of wind, and Naruto a beam of pure magical energy.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

A massive explosion erupts from the collision of the two attacks, obscuring both dragonslayer's vision of their opponents. Dust, debri, and trees are sent flying from the explosive attacks.

The aftermath of the explosion leaves a massive dust cloud in its wake. Naruto regains his vision and quickly uses the **Byakugan** to look for Wendy, but finds no sign of her. He knows that attack was not enough to obliterate her, let alone kill her, especially since he is holding WAY back to make sure his daughter can live to see the next morning. He continues to look, but still sees no sign of Wendy.

" _Now where have you gone my chibi-hime. You're using the dust cloud to hide yourself somewhere. A clever move, if I was an ordinary enemy. But as I told Minato seven years ago, I am anything, but normal."_ Naruto exclaimed before taking a deep and shouting,

" **Tenryu no Hoko!"** Naruto fired his own sky dragon's roar just like his daughter. The difference was it was a lot bigger and packed a lot more power as it tore through the cloud of dust and debri and continued sailing forward ripping even more trees and debri from the earth, and sending them flying everywhere. Naruto stopped to look around and still saw no sign of Wendy, until….

A slight shift in the wind behind him. He summoned his tail and blocked an incoming, surprise attack. He turn to see Wendy inches from delivering a crushing fang attack to his head. Naruto smiled, knowing how effective the attempt was, but ultimately failed.

"Not bad, Wendy-chan, but you need to do better than that." He said, before noticing her smile. Something was wrong.

"I know, tou-chan." she said as another Wendy appeared above the first one as the first one disappeared in a plume of wind.

Naruto eyes widen. A **Wind** **Clone**?! He was about to intercept the second Wendy, when he hears a cracking sound and sees Wendy come out of the ground as the second Wendy disappears as the real one places her opened palms over face and shouts, " **Solar Flare!"** A blinding light hits Naruto, completely blinding his vision. He grunts before jumping away.

" _A combination of_ _ **Wind**_ _ **Clones**_ _,_ _ **Solar**_ _ **Flare**_ _, and the move I used against Neji. Hehehe, she really is my daughter. Then again I should expect nothing less from her."_ Naruto thought in pride at the tactic that his daughter used against him, and wonders what her next move would be. He did not have to wait long as he sensed his daughter approaching him with a large concentration of magical energy in her palm. That could only mean….

Naruto quickly cocked his fist back as it glowed in magical energy. Wendy jumped and reeled her attack back, and the two shouted,

" **Tenryu no Rasengan (Sky Dragon's Spiralling Sphere)!"**

" **Akuryuken (Devil Dragon Fist)!"**

The two attacks met in a headlong collision causing another explosion. As the dust settled, Wendy was a feet away on her last knees and on the brink of collapsing. Her enchantments and drive form have long since disappeared and left her completely dry on stamina and magical reserves. She looked up to see her father was not even winded at all, instead all the damage that he received was a few scuffs to his uniform and the sleeve and glove of the right arm being destroyed. However that was still an accomplishment to leave SOME kind of damage on him. Naruto looked at his hand that collided with Wendy's Rasengan. His hand had a knicks and scratches, but they were slowly disappearing. He looked to see his jacket sleeve up to the elbow was completely destroyed. He looked at his daughter with a wide grin. Not of malicious intent, but one of pride. Pride for her. He soon began clapping, and laughing like a maniac.

"Magnificent my chibi-hime! That is what I wanted to see from our latest spar. Your power, speed, wisdom, and ingenuity when using your magic."

Wendy looked at her father, waiting for him to explain.

"You've proved you have power when you countered many of my attacks and even manage to damage my jacket. Something that is especially difficult to do, since Hinata-chan made it very durable and resistant to damage."

Wendy nodded.

"You proved you have speed when you reacted quickly to all of my attacks and did not waste a single action. You had wisdom when knowing what attack to use and which not not. Like **Shosen**."

Wendy nodded once more.

"Finally, you've shown ingenuity when you took many of mine and your mother's attacks and made them into your own and with the last minute plan you came up with after our roar attacks collided."

He walked over and gave her patt on the head.

"You are turning into a fine dragonslayer, my daughter. I could be anymore proud of you."

Wendy beamed at the praise. She would've hugged him, if she handed any strength left.

"Now then today has shown me that perhaps you are ready for that trial."

Wendy titled her head in confusion.

"What trial?" Naruto shook his head. "You'll learn about it tonight." Wendy nodded in acceptance.

' _It must be a serious reason to get my father to act so seriously.'_

* * *

 **[Later on]**

The two return to their camp with the sun of the Makia descending down the horizon. Wendy always wondered how the heck there was a sun in hell, but decided to leave it as some sort of magical power that Giratina has. Though she wondered what the other parts of the Makai were like, and if they had a sun or moon as well. Plus being in hell, she wondered if Giratina would ever make an appearance before her and her father.

As she sat down waiting for dinner, she noticed that her father's eyes were half-closed. This meant he was in deep thought about something. She knew this because after spending so much time with him, she noticed all of his quirks that let her know what he was feeling. She found it kinda funny that the dragon king would have any type of quirk. Well a quirk besides being a complete sadist, but that's besides the point.

Speaking of the dragon king, Naruto was thinking hard about something. It had been a while after his talk with Grandeeney, and Naruto had increased Wendy's training regiment to prepare her for the possible trial. Naruto wanted to get Wendy comfortable in her drive mode before attempting teaching her **Dragon Force**. Fortunately, Wendy took it in strife and did not question it.

However, Naruto was contemplating how the hell was he gonna explain to his daughter that he sealed Kurama's power into her. Hell, how was he gonna tell her that he inadvertently turn her into a dragon like him. How was she gonna react to his? He was seriously wondering if this was how Minato felt when he sealed Kurama into his own son? Was this what he thought when he was dying? Did he think about he would react when found out the truth? Naruto was so lost that he was actually thinking about his ex-father. That's how worried he is about Wendy's reaction

Naruto sighed before shaking his head of those thoughts. Constantly thinking about this gave only 'what if' scenarios and no solid end to the stream of questions coming to his head. He sighed again and looked at Wendy when she called his name.

"Yes, chibi-hime?" Wendy glared at him for the nickname, but sighed before asking her question.

"Tou-san, why have you been acting so strange these past few weeks? Its like you just discovered something horrible and are trying to come to terms with what you did. Did I do something wrong? Tou-san, please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you." She spoke with utmost sincerity.

Naruto sighed. Great now he got his daughter worried that she did something wrong. She was just like Hinata in that regard. They both can tell if something is wrong with him, and immediately think they did something wrong. Seriously, Wendy could seriously pass as Hinata's twin, minus the eyes and hair color of course. He sighed, deciding it's best to straight up tell her and not beat around the bush. So he looked at his daughter before speaking.

"Alright, I want you to listen carefully and not interrupt me until I am finished."

Wendy nodded, Naruto breathed out before speaking again.

"Alright the thing is that after the night of telling you about my time in Konoha (Wendy growls at the mention of the village), I discovered something off with your dragonslayer magic."

"What's wrong with my magic?" Wendy was worried that her magic is inadequate or worse she may not be able to raise it to its full potential like Natsu, Gajeel, or even Laxus.

"I am getting to that, but first I want to ask you something. Do remember when you were really young, like 4 or so, and I asked you to come with to a secluded area of the forest for something important?"

Wendy adopted a thinking pose with her arms crossed over her chest, and her eyes closed; she almost looked like an adorable blue fox. If Naruto was a lesser he would gushed at how cute she looked.

* * *

 _ **[Flashback]**_

" _Wendy-chan, please come over here!" Naruto called out._

 _From a small makeshift house, a cute four year old girl came out. She had short blue hair that reached her neck, and a cute white dress. The aforementioned girl looks at Naruto before gaining a huge grin and running up to him._

" _DADDY!"_

 _Naruto chuckled as his daughter kept an iron grip on his legs.  
"It's good to see you again, daddy! Where did you go? What have you been doing? Did you come to see Grandeeney-kaa-san? Are you gonna tell me another story about Okaa-sama? Is Anna-kaa-chan or Auntie Irene with you? Did you bring me a pretty gift?..."_

 _Wendy bombarded Naruto with question after question and she did not look winded at all. The blonde could only shake in amusement at his little bundle of energy._

 _He picks her up and gives her a peck on the cheek, which entices some giggles from the young girl._

" _Not today my chibi-hime. I have something important to give you."_

 _The young girl looked excited and told her daddy to lead the way. The aforementioned parent chuckles as he walks his way into a secluded area of the woods near Wendy's home._

 _He set his daughter down before taking a few steps back. He then stretched out his arm and closes his eyes. Wendy noticed her dad's face contort in concentration as a black and red orb emerged from his palm. The orb was the size of a melon and if you looked closely enough you could the silhouette of a fox with nine tails. Instead of being afraid, Wendy looked at the malicious orb with odd wonder._

" _Tou-chan, what's in the sphere? Its it a present? Can I play with it? Oh. Oh. Oh, can I eat it?" she excitingly asked._

 _Naruto open his eyes to look at his daughter, amusement dance in his eyes at the questions fired at him._

" _No Wendy-chan you can't eat this." Wendy pouts._

" _But it is a gift." Wendy did a complete 180 and looked like her birthday came early, but then she got curious._

" _What kind of gift?" Naruto smirked._

" _A gift to help improve your dragonslayer magic and to protect you when your mothers and I are not always around to protect you."_

" _Really?! Will it make me strong?"_

 _Naruto nodded._

" _Very strong, but don't try to use it right away. When you're old enough I will teach you how to use it properly. For now it will only activate under dire situations, until such a time comes that you can control it on your own."_

 _He looked down at her seriously._

" _However, this power is very dangerous and can hurt a lot of people. I would only give it to someone I believe can have complete control it."  
Wendy looked at him in awe. This power her father wanted to give her was very dangerous, but at the same time could make her even more powerful. Yet her father wanted to give it to her. He wanted to give her such an amazing power. But the question was could she handle it?_

" _Tou-chan, do you really think that's me? Do you think I can handle such a dangerous power?" she asked cutely._

 _Naruto nodded._

" _Yes I do. I can't think of anyone else, but you to handle this power. I believe you can master it better than I ever could. Anna and Grandeeney also believe so. And I know if she was here, Hinata will also say the same. We all believe in you Wendy. However, I will not force you to accept this power. The choice is all yours, my daughter." He said._

 _Wendy felt herself beam with joy. Her father believed in her; her mothers believed in her as well. They all believed she could handle the power and master it better than even her own father. She looks up at her father, a fiery passion in her eyes._

" _I will do it tou-chan! I promise to make you proud!" Wendy shouted with passion._

' _You already have, Wendy. And I know Hinata would be as well.'_ he thought.

 _Naruto then walked up and crouched in front of her. He then pushes the sphere of power into Wendy's chest, and makes a few handsigns._

 _"_ _ **Hakke no Fuin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Seal)!"**_ _A symbol appears on Wendy's chest before it disappears as if it was never there. Wendy looked down at her chest confused, and a little disappointed?_

" _I didn't feel anything." Wendy said, unimpressed._

 _Naruto just looked amuse at the remark._

" _That's a good thing. As a self-made seal master, I make it my job to make sure when I seal something. I make it as painless as possible. Especially, when it involves my precious, little princess."_

 _Wendy giggled. Naruto then stood up._

" _Now I promise to help you work on that when you're older. So just forget about it for now."_

 _Wendy looked at him with her big, brown eyes._

" _Promise?"_

" _I promise. I never go back on my word, my chibi-hime." Wendy smiled._

" _Now let's go get something to eat. Your mothers must be worried about you.'_

" _Yay!" Little Wendy cheered excitingly before storming off ahead out of the forest._

 _Naruto laughed as he chased after her._

' _She is so much like you Hinata-chan. I hope you smiling down upon us, my lovely moon queen. No matter how far you are, we will always be connected.'_

 **[Flashback End]**

* * *

Wendy smiled as she recalled the memory. It was one of the few good memories of her father that she could recall. She wondered why was it that she can only remember bits and pieces. Sure it could be, because she was really young, but she felt it was something very different. She feels like there was something REALLY important that she was forgetting, but she could not put her finger on it. She decided to ask her father about and something pertaining to Anna.

"Yeah I remember now. It was a good memory of us. I don't really remember a lot, but I always held that one and a few others really close to my heart. It was one of the few memories of you that I can actually recall. But what does this have to do with the orb you gave me?"

She said, but then she had a sudden realization about that orb." I remember when I saw the orb I felt a dark presence and when I looked inside I saw a fox with nine tails….was that Kurama-jiji's chakra you gave me?"

Naruto nodded in confirmation.

"Hai, that was indeed Kurama's chakra. I knew regardless of how skilled you were, there was no way for you to complete your dragonslayer training with the time you had. I wanted you to have an extra push to help you become stronger, and the chakra would activate to protect you."

Wendy gave her father a deadpan look.

"Dad I have been in some pretty dangerous situations for a while up till now. I think whatever seal you used was defective."

Naruto just chuckled.

"Yeah not exactly. You see the seal was perfect, but the issue was the unforeseen consequences that came when mixing 'demon' chakra with dragonslayer magic.

"What do you mean?"

"Well before I explain, you have to understand something about your magic."

"What's that?"

"Well like any magic, dragonslayer magic has its own risks when learning it."

Wendy got worried.

"What kind of risks?"

"The original purpose of dragonslaying magic was to give humans the power to fight alongside dragons during the great war that occurred 400 years ago. We were soldiers that fought to protect our dragon brethren and willing to put everything on the line to do so, even our very lives. I was one of those men and women. Infact myself and Irene were the first of our kind. We were the ones that introduced the idea of dragonslayer magic. We were called the dragonslayer king and queen of our times. We thought we could change the world. We thought we could make it into a better place. But we never thought about the consequences of what our choices could make upon others and the world."

Wendy was listening intently to the story, knowing something bad was coming up.

"It was during the war, we discovered there are consequences to learning dragonslayer magic. The first being that if the person's body can't adapt to the power then their body will slowly burn from overuse and eventually be destroyed from the inside out until they turn into nothing, but dust and ashes."

Wendy looked alarmed at the idea of seeing her friends disintegrate into ashes right before her eyes. It was probably not the first time her father saw it either.

"The second symptom was a dragonslayer being overcome by their draconian half, and turning into mindless beasts. These monster had no sense of morale and killed everything and everyone in their way. There was no way to restore them, so we were forced to put them down. We lost a great many comrades to their inner beasts and we could do nothing, but end their suffering and mourn for the fact that we had a hand in their descent into madness."

Okay if she felt bad before, now Wendy felt terrible for her father. She could never imagine seriously hurting one of her comrades, regardless of the reasons. So the idea of having to kill them was so foreign to her that she could never consider doing something like that. Now her own father was forced to fight in a war he probably never wanted any part of, but also be forced to see several of his friends die, and having to kill many of them as the only way to them out of their misery. The kicker was that he was responsible for many of their lives ending because he helped create dragonslayer magic, which added another load of guilt he had to carry along with his own descent into insanity. Honestly, it's a miracle her father was still able to even have a sensible conversation with her. But a cold dread filled her with what the third curse was, and she had a bad feeling she knew exactly what it was.

"Tou-chan, what was the third symptom?"

Naruto sighed.

"Well the third symptom is something all dragonslayers had to risk when learning. The more powerful your magic got, the more powerful a dragonslayer you became. But this also caused changes to your personality. You became violent, more temperamental, and worst of all, bloodthirsty. The more blood you spilled, the worst the craving became. You will begin to thirst for it more and more until you literally bathe yourself in it to satisfy your thirst and will even eat your dragons to fuel you even more. Eventually as time passes your hands became claws, you feet became talons, your teeth became fangs, your skin became scales, you grew wings and a tail, and eventually…."

Naruto paused as he looked at his daughter, who was shellshocked at what he was insinuating.

"A-A-Are you saying you become a d-dragon?!" she frighteningly exclaimed.

Naruto nodded. "That is the end result of learning dragonslayer magic. You will become the very thing you hunt. The perfect case of irony. _The same irony can apply to devil slayers._ " Naruto said, but kept the last words to his himself.

Wendy looked shocked that an actual human could become a dragon, but then she looked at her father.

"What about you?"

"Me? I was already in the process of dragonification when I went to Zeref. Zeref merely accelerated the process and corrupted it to take on a much more demonic form."

"Dad what does this have to do with me, though? I get that it's important to know about the dragonslayer roots. But how does this affect me?"

Naruto looked at her sadly.

"It affects you in many ways my dear. Its one of the reasons Grandeeney left you."

Wendy eyes widen "What?" she whispered.

"She left, because she needed to stop you from turning into a dragonslayer. It's also the reason why you and the others were brought to this time period, so that you could avoid the hardships of the w-"

"WHAT?!" Wendy screamed, interrupting her father from his explanation.

Naruto look at her, not at all surprised at the outburst. He honestly expected it, though much sooner.

"What do you mean 'to this time period', tou-chan?" she asked quietly.

Naruto sighed before looking at Wendy sadly.

"What I mean is that near the climax of the war, many of us were unsure if we would survive. So we made a plan to send young dragonslayer to the future and hopefully they could live a happy life and eventually grow strong enough to fight the remnants of the Dark Army, and Zeref if he ever became a threat to the world."

Naruto sighed.

"Unfortunately, because of my psychotic episode many of our worthy candidates were taken from this world prematurely. In the end, only five dragonslayers made it to the future. These were you, Natsu, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue. The day X777; the day you thought your dragons left you was the day you actually arrived in this time period."

Wendy just sat there, quietly digesting what she just heard. She's not from this period. She's from 400 years in the past. She would have called her father crazy, but a lot of things began to make more sense. When she first came under the care of Mystogan and Roubaul, she couldn't read anything that was written and had to learn from scratch. She wondered why she had such a tough time when she remembered reading so well before. It was because she was used to reading a different language. This also brings to light an incident that happened with Natsu and Gajeel when Laxus tried to take over the guild. They were stuck, because of a rune wall that forbade anyone past 80 from going through. Natsu and Gajeel never understood why they couldn't get through. Even Freed was baffled by it. But now it make sense! They were all from a different period! It all made sense! Hell, it explains why she felt some familiarity with Natsu and Gajeel when she first them. She knew them from the distant past! She wondered who Sting and Rogue are, but decided to question her father later, and focus on what was on her mind now.

"If that's true true, why don't any of us remember anything?"

"It's because your minds were not mature enough to handle the time loop, and that affected some of your mental abilities, more specially your memories. Its why you only remember bits and pieces, or just a feeling that you should know something."

"How did we get to this time period?"

"We used a creation of Zeref called an Eclipse Gate. However to power it we needed the help of a Celestial Spirit Mage. Fortunately, Anna-chan fit the bill perfectfully."

That surprised Wendy. "Anna-kaachan was a Celestial Spirit Mage?" Naruto nodded.

"She was the greatest Celestial Spirit Mage to ever walk the lands of Earthland. She was the matriarch of her family. She was my blonde bombshell. She was my wife. My Anna Heartfilia."

Wendy choked on some air and her eyes widen as big as saucers!

"Wait, WHAT?!" she screamed at her father.

"I thought her surname was Marvell, and that was where your name came from?!"

Naruto shook her head.

"Good theory, but Marvell came from someone I owe a great debt to. Someone we both know very well in our lives."

"W-Wait. If A-A-Anna-kaachan was the matriarch of the family, then that means Lucy is y-your…."

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, Lucy is the last of my descendants on her mother's side of the family. For simplicity sake you can just call her your older sister if you want."

' _Her and one other person, but you don't need to know that until a bit later. The last thing I need is you blowing a fuss when you find about my relationship with Anna and Irene.'_ Naruto thought.

For the second time, Wendy just stood shellshocked at just she heard. She had a sister. She has a sister! And its Lucy! She never thought one of the people she was closest to in her guild would be related to her. She wondered if she had any other siblings, but decided to question that later. But there was something that was bugging her.

"Tou-san what does this have to do with my power?"

"The Kyuubi chakra had some unforeseen effects on your dragonslayer magic. Instead of being separate from your magic, it combined with your draconian half and became something else."

Wendy looked concern.

"How did this affect my magic."

"Well the plus side is that it destroyed the dragon seed inside of you that grows to cause your dragonfication. The downside is that it allows you to turn into a dragon at will. You are now a Fourth Generation Dragonslayer like myself and your Aunt Irene."

Wendy's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me, eventually you'll be able to turn into a dragon just like I can and like my mates."

"I have access to a dragon form?" Wendy asked, still finding the idea of being able to turn into a dragon, hard to believe.

Naruto shook her head.

"Not right away. Without proper training and obtaining the forms **Dragon Force** and beyond, then you'll never be able to reach it."

Wendy held her head down.

"Did you know this would happen to me?" she asked.

"No I didn't, and I wish I could take my decision back."

Wendy looked up and gave her father a blank stare.

"Why?"

"Because I did not want you to follow the same path as me. I wanted you to be better than me. And here I am turning you to the same thing as me. So I feel responsible for causing you future hardships, because of my foolish choice."

Wendy walked up and brought her father into a hug. Naruto was surprised, but returned the hug.

"It's not your fault." she whispered.

"He then looks at her. "What?"

Wendy then smiles at him.

"It's not your fault, father. You could not have known about the dragonfication, and there's no way you could've know the effects of my dragonslayer magic Kurama's chakra would have on me. So please don't continue to place the blame on your shoulders. I'm partly responsible for accepting the orb. I knew the risks and took them. You believed I could handle, and I know I can do it, but I need your help to do so. So please help me master this power, daddy."

Naruto continues to look at his daughter in awe before standing up and kissing her forehead.

"Thanks my chibi-hime." he said.

"No problem, tou-chan!" she said as she blushed.

"So are you ready for the challenge?"

"I was born ready!"

Naruto smirked.

"Okay there is something you need to know."

She sat back down.

"Now every dragonslayer has a draconian half. However, each one is different depending on a number of factors."

Wendy tilted her head.

"What type of factors?"

"Well stuff like the dragon that taught you, what your actual personality is like, all of this contributes to how the draconian half will act."

"How you and your draconian half act towards one another will vary from person to person. Some get along great from the gekko, why others take some times to get along. But even if they get along trying to fully merge is a very difficult task. This will be especially hard for you."

"Not only do you have to worry about Kurama's chakra mixing, but also your inner darkness."

"My inner darkness?" Wendy repeated.

"It something everyone has, especially dragonslayer. The best example would be jinchuuriki."

Wendy eyes narrow at that comparison, knowing this will be bad news.

"You see because of their unfavorable childhoods, jinchuuriki tend to gain a very unhealthy hatred of the world. However, many like myself tried to bottle this up, which led to it gaining its own consciousness in the shape of inner darkness. Our true selves."

"So not only did my jiji's chakra mix with my draconian half, but also my inner darkness." Wendy said.

"Yes and it get stronger with your negative thoughts."

"My negative thoughts?" Wendy asked, what negative thoughts could affect her inner darkness.

"Your saddens over you mothers." Wendy stayed quiet at this.

"You're envy of your fellow guild members. You feelings of being the weakest link to your team. You feel jealous of how your fellow dragonslayers are far more powerful than you are." Wendy flinched at this.

"You frustrations of how some of the members treat you like a child, and even how your fellow exceed partner overprotects you." Wendy flinched again before looking down.

"Finally your anger and hatred towards me and Roubaul."

Wendy snapped her head upwards and was about to protest until Naruto stopped her.

"Wendy, you know it's true. You felt anger and grief for Roubaul leaving you. And you resent me, because even though you know why I left, you feel like I abandoned you."

Wendy was about to speak, but stayed silent, knowing a lot of what Naruto said was true.

"Now since every draconian side is different, I can't tell you how yours will act. All I can tell you is be ready for anything, and don't reject her. She is part of you and you must accept her. Or else you'll never complete your dragonslayer training."

Wendy nodded.

"I understand." Naruto sighed before getting dinner ready for the pair.

"Tomorrow morning we will begin your trial." Naruto began.

"Your trial to obtain **Dragon Force**." Wendy nodded, determined to past tomorrow's trial, whatever it may be.

* * *

 **Next Day**

Naruto was explaining the basics of **Dragon Force** to Wendy.

"There are several ways to achieve and activate **Dragon Force**. You can eat a large quantity of magic energy, preferably your element. The second way is for you to go through years of training to activate it at will, which we don't have at the moment. The last way is to kill a dragon.

"What?!" Wendy screamed. Naruto didn't even flinch at her shock.

"You heard me. You must kill a dragon to get **Dragon Force**. How else do you think the previous dragonslayers did so? I did the same. But I have found a solution for you. One I developed during the war."

"But how?" she asked, really interested in her father's solution.

"I will summon an etheral dragon from your subconscious. Which means I will be summoning your draconian side to the outside, but it's only the portion that holds onto your Dragon Force powers. Defeat it and the form will be yours."

Wendy took a deep breathe before giving her father a determined look.

"I am ready to fight." Naruto nodded

"Be ready for anything, Wendy."

Naruto then performed several handsigns.

" **Seal Magic Release: Inner Dragon Summoning!** "

A magic seal appeared on Naruto's hand and one on Wendy's chest. Suddenly Wendy was enveloped in a magic aura before it grew until it was the towering over the two. The ethereal energy ripped itself before jumping to the far side opposite to Wendy and began to take a form with wings, claws, and tails.

The etheral dragon had taken the shape of Grandeeney. The Fake Grandeeney growled at Wendy.

" **Ready to fight little girl?** "

Wendy growled in defiance.

"Bring it on, fake!"

 **[OST: Two Steps From Hell-Archangel]**

The fake dragon roared pushing Wendy away, but she managed to hold her ground.

She outstretches her arms to reveal two seals on her wrists. The seals glowed before two weapons pop out. Both were short swords with near identical designs. Both had a black handle with gold accents. The center had the yin-yang symbol. The only difference was the color of the blades. One was white as an eggshell, while the other was black as charcoal with red accents. These were the twin swords, Bakuya and Kanshou. They were one of her mother's personal weapons that her father trained her to use.

" **Venier, Arms, Armor!** "

Wendy then threw the two blades at the fake. She then disappears in a blur with **Fuupo**.

The dragon looks insulted and pushes the blades away with a sigh. However, the blades disappear. The fake dragon looks up to see Wendy hovering in the air with both swords in hand. She channels her wind element casing ethereal blades to extend from the swords and she shouts.

" **Air X-Slash!"**

The attack makes contact with the dragon's head making it reel back in pain. It growled in retaliation.

" **Tenryu no Kagizume (Sky Dragon's Claw)!"**

" **Tenryu no Saiga (Crushing Fang)!"**

Wendy manages to avoid the first attack, and uses the Kaiten to block the second attack. However the force was enough to send back to the ground.

Wendy quickly recovers and then sends the blades flying again. However, the blades split off into several copies of themselves. Wendy summons three wind clones. Then all four Wendy disappear in a blur of wind.

The blades continue to circle around the fake, angering it to no end.

" **You miserable hatchling! You think cheap tricks like this will scare me?! Fight me, you blasted coward!"** The fake roars pushing the blades away. However, one of four Wendys appear in front of the fake and shouts,

" **Solar Flare!"** The fake wails from the burning sensation on its eyes. Wendy then disappears again, then all four Wendy appear all around the fake with the blades in their hands. The four identical dragonslayers descend and attack the blind dragon.

" **X-Slash!"**

" **Double Air Slash!"**

" **Rolling Air Slash!"**

" **Overedge Slash!"**

The Fake roars in pain from the multiple attacks. It tries to strike all of them, but only manages to hit one clone while all her failing does is hit the trees and vegetation around it.

Wendy and her clones dismiss their weapons and attack again.  
 **"Tenryu no Kagizume!"**

" **Tenryu no Yokugeki! (Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!)"**

" **Tenryu no Saiga!"**

The dragon wails once more in pain as it was pushed back once again. The three drop on the ground in front of the dragon, and attack in unison,

" **Tenryu no Tatsumaki!"** The three sky tornados joined together to form a massive tornado heading straight for the fake Tatsumaki. The fake growls in anger as it finally regains its vision. How dare she?! This little brat thinks it will fall so easily?! It will not just stand like some frighten hatchling. Its time this learns it place!  
 **"You arrogant bitch! You think I will be so easy to fall?! Time for you to fall!" The Fake roars before inhaling a large amount of air before yelling,**

" **Tenryu no Tatsumaki!** " The Fake launches its own massive tornado. The two storms of nature collided creating a massive explosion of wind that takes the shape of an even bigger tornado going into the sky. Wendy's clones all disappear and both the original Wendy and The Fake dragon suffer damage from the explosion.

As the winds dispel, both Wendy and the Fake are inhaling all of the excess winds from the blast. Both quickly yell,

" **Tenryu no Hoko**!" The two launch their signature attacks. The two begin to struggle in their 'beam' struggle as neither is willing to submit to the other.

However, The Fake plays dirty and sends its tails boroughing underground and rising right below Wendy. This causes Wendy to lose her balance and lose concentration on her attacks. The Fake Dragon smiles evilly and pushes its roar at full blast. Wendy crosses her arms in feeble attempt to block the attack.

But the attempt was futile. The roaring tornado hit Wendy dead on, and causes Wendy to release a painful scream as she sent back through several trees and rocks for at least a few miles.

A huge dust cloud obscures the vision of the damage caused by the fake's attack.

The Fake roars in victory.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHA! See that you worthless hatchling! You thought you could defeat me?! You are weak! A pitiful excuse for a dragonslayer! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF THE DRAGON FORCE POWER!"**

The dragon continually mocks Wendy as Naruto just continued to look on. It wanted nothing more than to rip that stupid gekko's head, but knows that is Wendy's job and must have faith Wendy will succeed.

' _Come on Wendy I know it will take more than this to keep you down. You have have survived worse than this from our spars. You are worthy of the title dragonslayer my dear. Now show me. Show this fake, show your inner dragon that you are worthy of Dragon Force._ ' Naruto thought encouraging Wendy to rise.

' _Rise up Wendy Marvell!'_

* * *

Wendy was in pain. She felt pain all over her body from the multiple cuts and lacerations all around her body. She painfully gets up and notices that she is bleeding profusely as a small puddle of blood is forming under her body.

' _Ugh so much pain and I can barely stay conscious. Tou-chan was not kidding when he said that the Fake will not be pulling any punches.'_

Wendy flinches more and more as she slowly gets up.

' _But….'_

Wendy is finally on her feet albeit, shakingly.

"I have come too far to let some piece of my subconscious get in my way." she mutters.

"Wendy casts a **Shosen** all over her body. She knows this will cost her some magic, but it is a necessary cost. She sighs after managing to shrink the more severe lacerations to at least become more tolerable. Wendy then begins to absorb the magical energy from the air itself and began to transform.

She looked forward with a determined glint in her eyes.

' _Time to beat down that arrogant fake dragon.'_

Suddenly the other two sense an immense amount of magical energy.

Both squint to see Wendy in Drive Mode

' _What the hell?! Where did this girl get all this power from?!'_ screamed the fake in her head.

Naruto was all smiles.

' _That's the way. Show that fake what it means to be a dragonslayer!'_

 **[Fairy Tail OST: Dragon Slayer Theme]**

Wendy summons two wind clones and unseals another weapon. A black bow, Hinata's other signature weapon.

"It's time to end this fight!" she roars.

Wendy then prepares her stance as an ethereal arrow appears on shooting arm.

" **Arrow Barrage!"**

Wendy fires an arrow that multiplies in hundreds of arrows as the two wind clones disappear.

The Fake Dragon is unimpressed, and swats away all the arrows. Suddenly the wind clones appear above The Fake Dragon, and begin to distract with attacks

" **Tenryu no Shippo (Sky Dragon's Tail)!** "

" **Tenryu no Yokugeki!** "

The two attack land their mark and cause the fake to hiss in pain. Before it could retaliate, the real Wendy appears right in front of it with a glowing arrow on her bow.

"Take this!" Wendy screams as eternano surrounds the tip of her arrow, and she shouts,

" **Arrow Shockwave!"**

The arrow is launched with a massive aura around it. The arrow land dead on the fake's chest and deep within it. The fake roars at the immense pain it feeling.

"Its distracted, attack!"

The two clones attack again.

One clone charges her energy to her leg, while the other has her energy to her arm. Wendy dismisses her bow, and chargers her energy to both her arms. All three shout,

" **Tenryu no Tenku Haya (Sky Dragon's First Sky Arrow)!** "

" **Tenryu no Kusho (Sky Dragon's Vacuum Palm)!** "

" **Tenryu no Kuhekisho (Sky Dragon's Vacuum Wall Palm)!** "

The three attacks land around the area where the arrow landed, and causes the fake to roar in pain and anger.

" **ENOUGH!** " it screams, sending all three tumbling to the ground.

" **I WILL NOT BE BESTED BY SOME LONESOME CHILD!** "

Wendy and her clones glare definitely. She looks at her clones.

"Let's end this." she says and her two clones nod.

One of the two clones gets behind and shouts,

" **Ille Arms! Ille Venier! Ille Armor!** " before dispersing.

The two Wendys then shout,

" **Tenryu no Namioroshi!** "

The wave tornado surrounds the fake, but she manages to fly above it, but received some damage from the attack.

The fake then begins charging her attack.

Wendy surrounds her feet with wind and begins to slowly float off the ground.

" **Tobu (Fly)!** " Wendy mutters before she pushes herself to the sky. A spell she created thanks to her father and being inspired by Natsu when he did the same with fire as his thrusters.

She charges her energy into the palm of her hands. The fake mocks.

" **You think you will reach me?!** " Wendy just smirks.

"Not alone." The fake is confused until she see the clone below charging an attack.

" **Metsuryu Ogi: Shoha Tenkusen!"**

The beam hit Wendy but instead of damaging her, it sends her like a speeding bullet to the fake. The Fake's eyes widen and realizes she won't make it. Wendy takes the last of the **Sky Drill** and adds it to her attack.

"Time to end this! This fight is mine!" She roars, " **Tenryu no Rasengan!** "

The attack lands on the area the arrow was lodged in. Wendy pushes forward and rips right through the dragons as her attack pushes through the fake. Wendy lands on the ground, panting.

"Thats that." she mutters. She looks up to see the fake screaming and writhing around in pain from the whole in its chest.

 **[End of theme]**

It continues to roar in pain as she falls to the ground. The fake continues to wither in pain but eventually begins to calm down. It looks to see Wendy staring at it. Waiting to see her next move.

Wendy receives a shock as the dragon gives her a smile. A smile reminiscent of her draconian mother. Soon the dragon begins to disappear. Before it loses its form, it mutters to Wendy,

" **Well done, dragonslayer.** " before dissipearing completely. The tendrils of energy then make a beeline for Wendy and re-enter her body. She feels a burning sensation and screams in pain as she is enveloped in a flash of light.

As the light dies down she pants on her hands and knees.

" **HUFF**.. **HUFF**..That was painful... **HUFF**." she mutters before standing up and notices something. She looks all over her body and sees she has changed. She looks at herself and sees that she is completely different. Her arms were more claw-like. She had several white feathers going around her wrists. Her arms and legs were covered in more visible scales. They gave her skin a pale complexion. Her hair had become slightly shaggy and completely pink. On her back were two small wings. Her cheeks hand more defined whisker marks, and her eyes were now slitted and blood red. Wendy had done it. She had achieved **Dragon Force**. She hears clapping and looks to see her father with a giant smile.

"Congrats my chibi-hime! You now have access to dragon force." Wendy beams at her father.

"That was a lot harder than I expected. I'm surprised I didn't die." Naruto chuckled.

"One I have been training you. Two, I would have intervened if it went too far. Finally, your dragon side does want to kill you, it wants you and by extension it to be the strongest it can possibly be. So it will only make that fake dragon powerful enough to push you to your limits, and not kill you."

Wendy was about to retort before she felt dizzy. The whole world was spinning, and suddenly the world goes dark as she faints.

"Well looks like you're about to meet 'her'. Be careful with your darkness, or it will consume you without you knowing."

* * *

Wendy looks around, and is awestruck by the beauty she is surrounded in. She specially likes the clear sky and beautiful vegetation around her.

' _This place is gorgeous, but where am I? My dad would have told me if we were leaving. This doesn't feel like a dream. At least not exactly._ '

Then an idea pops in her head as she looks around.

"Is this my inner world?" she asks out loud.

" **Indeed it is, Wendy Marvell. Or should I say our inner world.** " A dark voice said behind her.

Wendy turns around, and was shocked to see an exact copy of herself, except she had dark, raven hair and red slitted eyes. The sclera of eyes were completely black, giving her a very sinister look.

" **Hello Wendy, I am you darkness. The true you.** " she said mockingly.

"Hello nice to meet you, darkness." she bowed politely. Dark Wendy face-faulted.

" **I come all menacing and that is all you have to say?!** " she asked incredulously.

"Well I am not about to be an asshole to you, because that means I have a problem with myself.

And the only problem I have with myself is my cup size." Dark Wendy groaned in annoyance.

Wendy just looked confused.

"Why are you groaning? You're me, so you should all this."

Dark Wendy just continued staring at Wendy before chuckling. " **Yeah, I guess I should.** "

Wendy decided to ask her dark half some questions.

"So what exactly are you? Besides being my inner darkness, and crap ton of other stuff?"

" **Well like your father-** " Dark Wendy began before she was interrupted.

"OUR father." Wendy corrected.

Dark Wendy sighed. " **Right OUR father.** " Wendy beamed.

" **I am the fox's power along with your dragon mentality and inner darkness wrapped up into one being.** "

" **However you inner darkness doesn't just include you anger and hatred. It also includes your lustful emotions.** "

"My what emotions?" Wendy asked in confusion

" **I know about how you always considered yourself weak, the envy you have against your nakama, the anger you hold against you father for leaving you, and**

 **the hatred for what that bastard village did to him.** "

Wendy just listen, knowing full of all of this from last night's chat.

" **I also know about your little crush on that special boy and how you love to get your claws on him and have you way with him like a little toy.** "

Dark Wendy said licking her lips and giggling perversely.

Wendy just glowed into atomic levels of red. Was she that late of her pervert or did her father have something to do with it?

However, Dark Wendy put a squash to that theory.

" **Before you think your father had nothing to do this. You have always had these thoughts just like anyone else. You just suppressed them, but a dragon knows**

 **what it wants. Especially in a potential mate or mates.** " Dark Wendy chuckled again at the end.

Wendy shook her to rid the blush she was having and get back to the serious questions.

"Okay my dad is said that you are different depending on what dragon taught me and the person I am."

Dark Wendy nodded in confirmation.

"So my question is what do you want? What do you want from me? From us?" Wendy asked not sure how to phrase that question.

Dark Wendy hummed in thought.

" **Odd question, indeed. What do I want? Well I am you. I am your inner desires, Wendy. The you that knows exactly what you truly want.** " Dark Wendy thinkingof how to answer this.

" **I want to be the best we can be. I want to make our parents proud of us. And I want to get the boy we BOTH want**." Dark Wendy looked dead straight into the eyes of Wendy.

" **I want all that as well just taken up to eleven.** "

Wendy then looked straight at her dark self. She needed to ask something that has been on her since she was told of 'her'.

"Do you plan to take over? I will fight you if I have to." Wendy said. Dark Wendy rose a curious eyebrow.

" **I thought you said you acknowledge me as a part of yourself?** " she asked in confusion, wondering what she was thinking. Wendy nodded in confirmation.

"I do, but that doesn't mean I want to you to take control and have your way with everyone around me." Wendy said with a fierce glare.

Dark Wendy continued to look at her before bursting out in laughter.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHA. You really are an odd one. You know that, right?** " Wendy just shrugged in response.

"Considering who are father is, what do you expect?"

Dark Wendy nodded, " **Too True.** "

"He also said you hold the power of my dragon form. Is this also true?"

" **I hold that power and your** _ **Sky Dragon Queen Mode**_." Wendy nodded again.

"What do I need to do to get it?"

Dark Wendy sighed before answering.

" **It's not as simple as me giving you permission to you use it. Right now the power is WAY TOO much for you to handle. Even if we did cooperate, you still wouldn't be able to have full control over the form. Elemental Mode is out of the question until you can master Drive Mode and Dragon Force first.** "

"So it's like the jinchuuriki situation. We may cooperate, but my body and mind still can't handle the stress. Especially if I let myself go off into a berserker rage?"

Dark Wendy nodded.

" **Correct Wendy while you are different from what I expected, that does not mean we are buddy-buddy. I still want to crush all those who hurt us and our families. I want all the pleasures we can get from the world, and I want to become the strongest dragonslayer of our age.** "

Wendy looked slightly disappointed at this.

"Does that mean you aren't willing to cooperate somewhat?"

Dark Wendy shook her head.

" **Oh I am willing to cooperate, since if you die I go with you. But make no mistake, I want you to lose control so I can hijack and run rampant to kill all those against us.** "

"What about the seal our father placed on you and Kurama's power?" Dark Wendy just shook her head, and explained that the seal was lost after the merging all it was ding was holding her back, but that ended when she did her trial for **Dragon Force**.

Wendy then thought about a compromise between her and her dark half.

"How about this? You along with my dad, help me control our power. You lend me your power and you get some control at the time I am using it, but I am still in the driver's seat."

Dark Wendy hmm in thought. The deal was intriguing, but something was bugging her.

" **Your offer is interesting, but I have to ask. What do I get from this?** "

"You get your wish of coming out and causing pain to our enemies or those who deserve it. Plus I prefer this than having to fight you for control. You are me, and I want every part of me to get along with myself."

Dark Wendy just continued to look at her.

" **I may cause you to lose control.** " she retorted.

"Maybe, but something is telling me, I will lose control whether you are involved or not. Like dad told us, jinchuuriki tend to lose control on some occasions until they are able to master their power. Even then they are prone to have some _episodes._ "

" **I may be tricking you.** "

Wendy just shook her head.

"You would not have gone this far for a lie. We are not that kind of person. We are both straightforward, even if you are lot more complicated."

Wendy looked straight at Dark Wendy.

"I want us to be friends, because we are both Wendy Marvell. We are the two halves of her. You helped push me when I was feeling down and lonely. You were the one that helped me get through those tough days without our parents."

Wendy then shocked her dark half by bowing to her. "So thank you for everything."

She then looked up and stuck her hand with a huge smile.

"Friends?"

Dark Wendy hesitated, but shook her hand, nonetheless.

" **An unlikely alliance. I hope you won't regret this, Wendy."**

Wendy just shook her head "I know, I won't. Thanks for giving this a chance."

Dark Wendy rolled her eyes. " **Whatever.** "

Wendy soon began to fade. Dark Wendy smirked.

" **Time for you to go back to our daddy.** " Wendy blushed before giggling.

"Yeah. See you soon." she said before fading away.

Dark Wendy just sighed.

" **I hope you're right about your decision, Wendy. You better not regret this. Your emotions are tied to your magic. If you lose yourself to your sorrow or anger you will automatically tap into my power. So if you lose control that would be all on you and I would have nothing to do with it, except giving you the power, or in some cases you taking it subconsciously before I take control to have some fun.** "

* * *

Wendy woke up back in her camp. She looked at herself to find herself back to normal. She looked around to find her father making dinner. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Welcome back my chibi-hime. So tell me how was your conversation with your inner darkness?" he asked.

Wendy explained everything that happened. What Dark Wendy was like, how she explained what she was, and finally the deal she made with her. Naruto listen to all of this before patting her head.

"I am proud of you my chibi-hime. You handled that maturely, and wisely. Like a true dragonslayer should."

Wendy beamed at the praise.

"But your dark side was right, you will have to be careful when using her power or else you will lose control. And if you do that, you may end up hurting someone close to you." Wendy nodded.

Naruto then served the two dinner as he explained what the rest of the plan was.

"For the remainder of the training period, I will be training you so you can use **Dragon Force** at will. Next I will focus on your mentality so that you can control your emotions and be able to repel any mental attacks from your opponents. Finally, we will see if you have the **Byakugan,** and then train you on your darker powers."

Wendy looked thoughtful, before asking something she has been contemplating for a while.

"Dad, I want you to teach me to be a shinobi." Naruto looked surprised at the request.

"What?" he asked, unsure if he heard right.

Wendy looked at him with a determined glint in her eyes

"I want to be like you and Okaa-sama. I want to understand what both of you went through as ninjas."

Naruto looked unsure.

"Are you sure? This will make your training even more intense." Wendy nodded in confirmation. He could see the fire in her eyes. She was really determined about this. She was not taking 'No' for an answer. Naruto just shook his head in amusement.

' _She really is just like you two, Hinata. Anna._ '

"Well we have done similar things to shinobi training such as control of your magic, basic info of storage seals, and finally helping you create your wind clones. I will just have to make some additions to our training regimen, but I think I can make it work."

Naruto looked at Wendy with a serious expression.

"I will make you into a shinobi, Wendy. You will be a ninja under my tutelage. The second Shinobi-Mage in all of Earthland."

"Are you ready for this my daughter?" Wendy just gave him a cheeky grin.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto smirked.

"Then tomorrow, we begin the final part of your training for the GMC!"

* * *

 _ **Alright! Please Read,Favorite, Follow, and Leave a Review. Thanks!**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hello everyone! Its been a while, huh? Well I would to make an update. Chapters for RDK will be released on a MONTHLY basis until the foreseeable future. The reason is I have started college again, and that will be taking up my time for the next few months until Winter Break. So please understand about the slow updates. Also I will be making some revisions to my previous chapter, so that you make get more hints into what plan for the story. So be on the look out for that.**_

* * *

 _ **I also have accepted a challenge for a side story I just could not ignore. First, because the challenge really had my interest. Second, I already had an idea fro this story, but this challenge helped push the idea through. So I hope you will read that story as well.**_

* * *

 _ **Finally about this chapter. Please note this is a FLUFF/FILLER CHAPTER. Its meant to do two things. Advance Naruto's relationship with his daughter, and to set up events for the GMC. Please, don't be too harsh and enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **Now on with the story!**_

* * *

 _ **Father-Daughter Bonding Time**_

 **[Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia]**

Master Mavis was sitting in a small clearing in the surrounding forests around the guild. She was currently starring up at the clear, blue skies, simply enjoying the tranquility. Today was so peaceful, she mused. She hoped all days could be as peaceful, but she knew that this type of peace was only temporary. She was cut from her thoughts when she heard a cough. She looked to see in front of her were Gildarts and Makarov. The Titan and Ace of Fairy Tail wished to speak with her about something important. She was curious by the request, but agreed to it, nonetheless. She got more surprised when Makarov placed silencing and illusion runes to keep whatever was spoken here as secret as possible. Mavis wondered what did they need to speak about that would such high security. Whatever it was, must have been very serious.

"Master Mavis, I am glad you took your time to listen to my request to speak to you." Makarov finally said.

Mavis just giggled.

"I am a spirit, Rokudaime. I have all the time in the world."

Makarov nodded. "Yes there are two things we need to discuss."

"First, a fellow Wizard Saint, Jura Neekis, told me some very important information."

"He told me, that my son, Ivan Dreyar, has become active after seven years of hibernation, along with his dark guild, Raven Tail."

Mavis frown, knowing already about Makarov's son, and how he was forced to excommunicate him, because of his actions being a danger to the guild.

"The problem is that when he left, he had some classified information on Fairy Tail."

Mavis narrowed her eyes in concern on how much did Ivan truly know.

"Does he know about Lumen Histoire?" Mavis asked, knowing full well the repercussions of that coming out. It would be disastrous for not only the guild, but the rest of the world.

Makarov just shook his head.

"I am not sure. He has not released or done anything that proves he knows about it. Even if he did know, he knows that is one secret that needs...no **MUST** be kept secret."

Mavis then asked, "Do you plan to do anything about him?"

She was surprised when he shook his head. "At the moment, nothing. Ivan has done nothing to the guild or exposed any secrets of it. So, I would like to keep it this way. Please understand, Master Mavis."

Gildarts then stepped up. "Makarov showed me the Lumen Historie when he wanted me to become the master of Fairy Tail, but I promise to keep that a secret to my grave. You have my word, Master Mavis."

Mavis smiled before nodding that she understood.

"Now then is there anything else you would like to discuss?" She asked.

Makarov and Gildarts turn to look at one another, before both looked at Mavis with serious expressions.

"Yes, we would ask you about Wendy and her father." Gildarts said.

Mavis eyes widen before she closed them and sighed. This was inevitable so she might as well settle this.

"So the two of you figured it out?"

The two nodded.

"I first thought something was off when I explained my battle with Acnologia. She looked really invested in the story, but both me and the master thought it was because she was a dragonslayer and wanted to know anything that may involve the dragons." Gildarts explained. Makarov then continued from there,

"The next odd occurrence was when Acnologia attacked she seemed overjoyed to see him. This confused me as to why she would be happy to see that THING….. ***COUGH***...DRAGON." Makarov corrected when he saw Mavis's angry scowl. "I also saw a red glow under her shirt when Acnologia arrived. Again I ignored all this when we all fought the black dragon. What confused me was that Acnologia had plenty of opportunities to kill me and the rest of the guild, but he did not finish me or anyone else off."

"Then the last thing we learned was when Wendy explained her necklace to Natsu and the others, and that it was her father who gave to her. Myself and Gildarts eavesdropped on the conversation by mistake, but we were too suspicious with Wendy's behavior after we returned from Tenrou. It all just leads to the same conclusion, Gildarts and I have reached." The two then looked at Mavis seriously.

"Master Mavis, is Wendy Marvell the daughter of Acnologia?" Makarov asked.

Mavis looked at the two seriously before sighing and looking down.

"Leave it for you two to have figured it out. I should not be surprised since someone would have figured out." She then looks up at the two.

"Yes, Acnologia's true name is Naruto Marvell. He is Wendy's biological father."

The two men remained in shock silence. While they had some suspicion having it proven factual was something else entirely. Makarov merely sighed before pinching his nose in exhaustion.

"Sometimes I wish I did not have such an analytical mind. There are some things better left in the dark." Gildarts nodding in agreement. Both men wondered what kind of life Wendy had before to be that dragon's child. More importantly what kind of woman would have the power to ensnare Acnologia into her bed to conceive a child. It was mind boggling, and honestly frightening. They definitely did not want to meet the woman who had the power to do that.

The two were taken out of their thoughts when Mavis spoke.

"So now that you know the truth. What do you plan to do? Will you question her about? Will you kick her out of the guild? Will you deliver her to the council?"

The two looked at the first master in shock. However the look she gave them let them know she was being serious.

"Shodaime?! How can you ask something so ridiculous?! We don't care about Wendy's past! She could be the daughter of the devil and kami, but we wouldn't care! She's Fairy Tail! She's one of us! She's family!" Makarov ranted passionately. Gildarts had a steel gaze that said he agreed with everything the master said.

Mavis looked at the two men with critical eyes looking for any type of deceit. When she was sure there was none of that, she sighed in relief before smiling at the two.

"Thank goodness. I can see that you two of you meant every word of it."

The two men nodded.

"Of course we are, master. We're always truthful when it comes to our family." Gildarts said with a smile.

Mavis looked at the two kindly.

"I know. But you must understand. Naruto-nii did not want anyone to know about his child. The dangers that child would be in were too high for him to risk her identity being known to the rest of the world." Mavis explained. Both The Titan and Ace nodded in understanding. If word ever got out that one of the most powerful being known to all of Earthland had an unguarded child, the hell that would ensue would be unimaginable. They then took notice of how Mavis addressed Acnologia...er…..Naruto.

"Master Mavis, why did you address Acnologia as 'Naruto-nii'?" Makarov asked with confusion.

Mavis frowned sadly remembering her time with her brother/protector, before shaking it away.

"Gomen, but I can't tell you my history with Naruto-nii. I swore to never speak about his past or our relationship without his consent, and I intend to keep that way until we _officially_ meet again."

The two men frowned, but knew that Mavis was entitled to her own secrets, but there was one thing they want to confirm.

"Master Mavis, does Acnologia pose a threat to Wendy or anyone else from Fairy Tail?"

Mavis shook her head.

"No. Naruto-nii worships the ground that Wendy's mother stood on. He sees that woman as a goddess, and he would commit suicide before harming the last thing he has of his first wife. As for Fairy Tail, he will not harm us so long as we do nothing against Wendy."

"How many know about his identity and about his child?" Makarov.

"Right now, the people that know about their identities are you two, myself, the Celestial Spirit King, Wendy, Zeref, Roubaul, and the dragons that raised dragonslayers are the only ones that I know of."

The two men nodded in understanding.

The two men asked if he had other children, but Mavis said that Acnologia had been very ambiguous when answering that question. So the answer could be yes or no. The two men wondered if there were other kids, who they were, and if they knew the truth of their lineage. Then Gildarts asked something the two men had wondering.

"Wait. Does Acnologia plan to make any contact with Wendy?"

Mavis just smiled in response.

"Well he already has made contact with Wendy."

"WHAT?!" The two men shouted in shock. Mavis then explained how Natsu's group went to the beach to train, and how Naruto appeared before Wendy. She explained how she eavesdropped on their conversation and Naruto's decision to train Wendy to prepare for the Games. Makarov and Gildarts just looked at the first master with their jaws on the floor. Makarov was the first to regain his voice.

"You're telling me that right now Wendy is with her estranged father. The same father known as The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. This same dragon is training her to improve her dragonslayer magic for the Grand Magic Games?!"

"Yupp." Mavis enthusiastically.

The two were stunned. They always knew that Wendy had great potential to be a powerful mage, especially since she was a dragonslayer. But if her father was teaching her, they couldn't imagine how powerful she would become from this.

"Master Mavis, I have one question?" Mavis nodded for Gildarts to continue,

"What exactly is Acnologia after? What does he gain from all this? What exactly does he want in the end?" Mavis thought how to answer, before replying,

"I am not what exactly what he wants in the end, but I have an idea of what he gains from training Wendy." The two were listening intently.

"He wants to spend time with Wendy. He wants to make up for lost while helping her to be the strongest mage she can possibly be. As for what his current goal is...Naruto-nii wants to kill Zeref." This shocked the two, "That's why he appeared on Tenrou that day. He hates Zeref with a burning passion. It's a grudge that has been going on for over 400 years. Zeref did something to him, and Naruto-nii won't stop until he sees Zeref's bleeding corpse wedged in his claws." Mavis frowned remembering how much hatred Naruto held for the black mage for what happened during the war. She knew that Naruto had every right to seek retribution, but she did not want him to be consumed by that thirst for revenge.

Makarov raised his arm in question.

"Shodaime, what exactly happened between Acnologia and Zeref?" Mavis just sighed.

"Trust me it's a LONG story that truly shows that this world is not simply black and white. Both of them went through unimaginable hell to get where they are now, but Naruto got the raw end of the deal from the climax of the war. That war caused him to become the so-called enemy to all of humanity for the last 400 years."

The two men remained silent wondering what type of hell did Acnologia go through to become who he is now, and if Wendy could have any influence on that man.

"Master Mavis, can you show us what he looks like as a human? We're curious on his appearance." Mavis smiled at Gildarts question and using her magic to create an ethereal image of Naruto when he still only wore a simple cloak and baggy pants. Needless to say it was not what the two mages expected.

"What the hell?! He looks no older than Laxus. Hell he looks younger. This is the guy that my arm and leg?! This is the so called Dragon of the Apocalypse?!" Gildarts ranted off incredulously. Even Makarov was having a tough time believing this was the man…...or boy?...that caused his family so much grief and pain.

"So his name is Naruto, huh. Guess I would change my name too if my name meant fishcake." Gildarts chuckled out, while Mavis just giggled.

"You should have seen his face when I said the same thing. He got so annoyed that he went ranting off about his name meaning maelstrom, not fishcake. Though I found it too funny and gave him the nickname, fishy-nii." The three promptly laughed at the ridiculous name she given to the blonde.

"Well we better head off back to the guild. Everyone must be wondering where we are."

The two masters nodded.

The two thanked Mavis for her time, but she just waved her hand saying it was her pleasure. The runes were dismissed and soon the trio went off to return to the guild. Gildarts said it was time for him to go pick up that custom order he requested from Rush Valley, while the two masters waved him goodbye, and to be safe on his journey.

' _I wonder how you're doing fishy-nii'_ Mavis thought as she returned to the guild alongside Makarov.

* * *

 **[Sabertooth Guild]**

"Hey did you here? They said that the Fairy Tail members that disappeared 7 years ago have returned." One man spoke.

"Yeah I heard that too. I wonder if they compete in the grand magic games." Another man spoke.

"No way! Even if those core members did come back, they're still the worst guild in the country!" A female spoke cynically.

"I don't know. Those fairies can be a real stubborn bunch." The first man spoke.

"Well being stubborn won't win them the games." Spoke the female.

"We'll just have to wait and see." The second retorted. As the three friends continued to drink, but failed to notice that other members of their guild were listening to their conversation.

Two of these men had been listening to the conversation ever since Fairy Tail was mentioned. One had pale spiky blonde hair and the other had messy black hair that nearly reached his shoulders. Both were young men in their late teens with average body builds. These two were Sting and Rogue. The twin dragonslayers of Sabertooth, the current holder of number one guild in Fiore.

"So Natsu-san and the other came back, and are competing in the games, eh? I am actually looking forward to these games this year. What about you, Rogue?" The blonde, Sting, asked his companion.

"Not interested." Rogue retorted. Sting just sweatdropped.

"Uh-huh whatever you say pretty-boy. I'm sure that tune of yours will change when you see Gajeel." He replied back.

Rogue just scoffed before walking away. Sting just sighed before looking at his drink.

"I finally get to meet you face to face, Natsu. I'll show you who the true dragonslayers are."

* * *

 **[Unknown location in Fiore]**

"Makarov. The time has come for me to crush you." Ivan Dreyar said.

"The world will know the power of **Raven** **Tail**. And at long last the Lumen Histoire will be mine, and then the rest of the world."

* * *

 **[Unknown Mountain Range in Fiore]**

"Hey did you hear? The Fairy Tail members that disappeared have come back!" spoke a girl in her late teens with hot pink hair tied in a ponytail with ruby, red eyes. She wore a navy blue cloak that blocked the view on what she was wearing. One of her two companions spoke,

"Really? That means Natsu, Grey, and the others have come back as well." spoke the female of the two. She had Raven hair with red eyes and wore the same cloak. The first girl seem to get even more excited.

"We should go see them, Ul. Come on, please! We can help get stronger for the Grand Magic Games! What do you think Jellal? You can see Erza again too!" She said excitingly.

The man with shaggy blue and red tattoo on his eye looked at his two companions in deep thought.

"You really think they would compete after just coming back after being gone for seven years?" He asked them. Sure Fairy Tail was reckless and unpredictable, but they weren't that reckless.

...

...

...

...

...Were they?

The two women just giggled.

"Jellal, this is Fairy Tail, we're talking about. If they are anything like we used to know, they'll jump at the chance to show off themselves." Ultear (Ul) said.

Jellal chuckled. "I guess you're right. But they have been gone for seven years. The world has moved on without them. They won't stand much of a chance against the stronger mages." Meredy then spoke up.

"That's why we should help them! Ultear can help them achieve Second Origin. That should help them be a match for most of the competition."

Jellal scratched his chin in thought, considering his young companion's suggestion.

"You have a point. That could definitely give them the boost they'll need. Plus we could use this as time to take a break from our hunting activities."

The other two nodded. The three of them have been hunting demons, dark guilds, and any connection to Zeref for nearly seven years. A nice reunion with old 'friends' would be a nice change of pace for them.

"Plus we can tell them about what we've felt throughout those seven years during the games and around Fiore. They can be our spies for any suspicious activities." Ultear said. Jellal also looked at the two with a smirk on his lips.

"Well then I guess it's unanimous. Let's go see where those members are located at right now." Meredy shouted in excitement.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see Juvia-chan!" Meredy shouted in joy before running off ahead.

Jellal and Ultear just laughed a bit at the girl's antics.

"Your daughter is as energetic as ever." Jellal finally said when he calmed down from the laughter. Ultear just nodded.

"I wouldn't have her any other way. C'mon _dad_ we need to catch up to her before she gets herself into trouble again. Plus I know how excited you are to see _Erza_ again." Ultear playfully teased before running off to catch up to her daughter.

"Ha, ha, ha." he responded before going after the two girls.

* * *

 **[Forest area in a Beach Resort]**

A black portal opened and two figures came out. One was dressed in a black cloak with his hood down exposing his blonde hair to the bright rays of the sun. Naruto then looks at his companion. She was a petite girl that barely reached past his waist. She had her hair in pigtails and wore a green scaled dress. Wendy noticed her father's look and merely gave a cheeky grin in response. Naruto just chuckled and patted her on the head which resulted in an annoyed pout from said girl. Naruto just continued to look at his daughter with pride.

They had finally completed their training camp with a few days to spare before the games begin and one day before her friends would return from the Celestial Spirit World. Wendy had surpassed every expectation that he had for her. She truly inherited his stubbornness and his ingenuity. They manage to increase her offense spells and not just for her dragonslayer magic, but also normal spells that fell under her wind affinity to give her more options for magic attacks. She also managed to gain an acceptable level of control of her drive mode and dragon force forms. She was even able to make amazing progress with her dark half's powers, but she still does not have full control, but the progress she made in less than one year was still astounding.

Now he may have gone a bit overboard trying to get her to control her dragon from, but you could never be _too_ cautious, _especially_ when it involves dragonslayers. Plus he did not want to risk Wendy losing control without having some experience in controlling that power. Wendy had made progress with her relationship with her dark half, but she said her other half was still being a little bit stubborn, but willing to cooperate as long as they can get stronger and stand on the top. As for her Shinobi training, what could he say? His chibi-hime passed with flying colors. While he couldn't teach her everything, he did teach her all the basics he knew about control, stealth, trap making, seals, and many other things that he had already been incorporated into their training camp. He also taught Wendy some of the skills that Hinata was proficient in. Wendy took it all like a fish to water. Naruto was cut from his musings when they reached a clearing in the forest to the beach, and saw several people rushing past them.

"Hurry up, today's the last day of the carnival."

"Yeah I know! I even heard there's gonna fireworks tonight!"

"Oh this is gonna be fun. And to think, this is just a pre-celebration for the Grand Magic Games!"

"Not that is something I can't wait to see!"

The group continued their rush leaving behind Naruto and Wendy to their own thoughts.

' _A carnival, huh? Haven't seen one since my time in Konoha and they weren't really pleasant, so I stayed away from any celebrations in the village. I wonder what Wendy thinks.'_

He looks down to get his daughter's opinion, but immediately regrets when he sees the look on her face. Her face was all puckered up, her eyes were big and wide, her hands were clapped together, and her lips were quivering. It was the most dreaded attack any female could know and has affected any man that has been struck with it. Even his father, Thoron, fell prey to it whenever his wife used it. He would even admit to falling to the attack when Hinata, Anna, and the others used it on him.

It was the dreaded **PUPPY EYED** **ATTACK**. Naruto had to sweatdropped at Wendy's usage, knowing exactly what she wants. He sighs before smirking at her.

"Alright, I get the hint. You want to spend our last day at the carnival, right?" He asks.

She nodded quickly.

"Alright, you win. You can drop the eyes."

Wendy grew a big smile before grabbing her father's hand and dragging him to the market area of the beach resort.

"Let's go buy some clothes! We have to look nice for tonight." She said with stars in her eyes.

' **Hell yeah we need to make sure we empty that old man's pockets.'** Dark Wendy said.

'I agree.' Wendy thought before giggling evilly with her counterpart.

Naruto heard the giggling and had a bigger sweatdropped. Maybe he opened Wendy up a bit too much from her shell. She was getting a little to cheeky, and her dark half was not making it easier.

' _Somehow I know this may be a bad idea, but I'll let it slide. As long as I can make Wendy smile, I'll manage.'_

* * *

 **[A few hours later]**

"Hurry up Tou-chan!" Wendy yelled to Naruto

"Hai, Hai." Was the response he got.

Wendy wore a white no sleeve dress with a red bow around her neck and waist. She had red clips holding her pigtails and wore brown boots with white stockings. She looked to her dad casually walking behind in a leisurely pace.

Naruto was not much for colorful clothing and went with the basic black. Yet he made it work all too well.

He wore a black shirt under a black, short-sleeve jacket. He wore black jeans with a chain dangling from one side of the jeans, he wore shin-high, black boots. His green necklace was out shining to the world, he wore two bracelets consisting of black beads on each arm, he had a skull ring on his left index finger and a silver one with a fire pattern on his ring finger and finally he had black earrings with silver dragon heads on them.

 **(Think of the default clothing for Noctis in Final Fantasy XV. The earnings are the ones Cloud wore in Advent Children, I believe.)**

All in all, Wendy thought her dad looked awesome, although she wished her dad picked brighter colors, but at least he made black look good. She also noticed he was not holding any of the shopping bags they bought, which means he probably stored them away in his pocket dimension. She had to mentally pout at that. Sealing was too convenient for her tastes! She wanted to see her dad struggle with the load as they were walking around.

' **Hear hear, sister!'** Her dark half replied.

She shook her head from the thoughts she was having.

' _Damn it. I am turning into a sadist, thanks a lot tou-chan.' She mentally scolded._

' _ **Oh come on it can't be all bad. Plus we weren't causing him harm. We just wanted to see him suffer a bit carrying our luggage.'**_

' _That makes him sound like a servant._

' _ **Need I remind you, He's OUR dad. He's expected to deal with annoying shit like this on all daily basis, and put up with it with a smile on his face.'**_

' _I doubt we are a normal father-daughter pair.'_ Wendy retorted.

' _ **So what? Normal is overrated. Plus he's making the effort so that is all that should matter. Now we need to focus on the quickest way to empty his pockets.'**_

' _Hai.' Wendy_ thought before she yelled from someone flicking forehead. She looked up to see her father smirking at her.

"Now what are you and your other self scheming,my chibi-himes?" He said with a knowing look.

Wendy blushed, know she had been busted.

' _ **Aboard mission! We've been compromised!'**_ Dark Wendy screamed.

"Nothing Tou-chan!" Wendy responded rather loudly.

Naruto chuckled, "Uh-huh."

Wendy just grabbed his hand and dragged him forward, all the while he was chuckling in amusement.

While walking through the different stands, Wendy noticed all of the people staring at them in amusement. However, she noticed many of the ones looking at them were females. And all of them were giving her father looks. Looks that she recognized easily. They were looks filled with lust. A frown appeared on her face. While she had no problem were her dad having some fun, because seriously he needed it; she was not about to let some stranger get into her father's pants. That was reserved to Anna-kaachan and Auntie Irene.

Wendy face glowed red before she quickly shook away the blush. She really should NOT be thinking these thoughts. They were too weird and inappropriate for her. She blamed her dad for this. Ever since the talk she had with him about sex, she could not help but look and admire some of the guys she was seeing. Hell, many of the guys in her guild were quite the lookers as well.

' **Some of the girls were not bad on the eyes either.'** Dark Wendy replied.

Wendy blushed again hearing what her dark half thought. She really did not want anyone to know what her dark half was thinking; she just wanted to focus on one boy in her mind.

' **Yes focus on him and the dreams we can have of him once we claim him as ours.'**

' _Please stop we'll too young to think such thoughts!"_ Wendy said desperately in her mind.

Unfortunately that was in vain, because Dark Wendy would use any opportunity she could to tease Wendy.

' _ **What did your dad say about being a shinobi. Old enough to drink, old enough to kill, old enough to torture and of course, old enough to have sex. The most important one!'**_ She said gleefully at the end.

' _I am pretty sure that was not the most important one.'_ Wendy replied dryly.

Dark just snorted.

' _ **So? You heard what he told us; shinobi have a short life expectancy. Hell, mages take huge risks as well with the jobs we take.'**_

' _Maybe so, but I would like to keep some of purity for a few more years.'_

Dark Wendy just scoffed again.

' _ **Please, our mother was our age when she lost it, and let's not forget about how our dad said mom had similar perverted thoughts like you are having right now.'**_ Dark replied, knowing he got her this time.

Wendy nearly fell forward remembering how her dad said Hinata-okaasama was bi-curious, which he was thankful for creating the sexy transformation to please her. Something she hoped no one would ever ask for.

Worse was that Anna and Irene were in the same boat. And it was all thanks to her father. Seriously were all of her mothers/aunts bi-curious as well, because of her father and one damn transformation?!

' **Just think about it. All the fun we can have with our boyfriend and bringing a cute female friend to enjoy the fun as well.'**

By this point Wendy had to stop and control the blood coming out of her nose. If she got anymore ideas into her head she just might lose it.

"Wendy?"

She looked to see her father looking at her blankly.

"Y-Yes?"

"If your gonna have perverted thoughts about your boyfriend and/or girlfriend, please wait until we are alone and not in public."

"He's not my boyfriend yet!" Wendy yelled with her face completely red.

Naruto smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Yet?"

Wendy clasped her hands over mouth, as her face lit up like a christmas tree and steam was coming out her head and ears.

' **Hahahahahaha! Told you so! You so want him as your boy toy.'** Dark continued to roar in laughter at Wendy's predicament.

This was the one thing she hated about her father. When he found out she had a crush on a boy, he did not forbid her from seeing him. Nope, like his name suggest, he did something unpredictable. He teased her about it! Seriously her dark side teasing her is one thing, her dad doing it was crossing the line! Well it was crossing the line in her cute, little mind. She shook her head and looked away with a cheery red face.

"Can we please just keep going?" She asked desperately.

Naruto smirked at how cute she looked embarrassed. It was just too much fun teasing her.

' _Like her mothers.'_ He thought nostalgically.

Deciding he teased her enough for now, he grabbed her hand and showed around the carnival. As they were walking along when one of the game stands got there attention. It was a _'Test your Strength'_ Hammer Game. The carny of this game was boasting enthusiastically to his audience.

"Come all, come all! See how strong you truly are. Use our hammer to slam the platform. Hit the bell and win a wonderful prize!" The man then took notice of Naruto and Wendy.

"How about you young man? Test your metal and win a prize for the young girl." Everyone turned to Naruto, and several females and even some males gain a blush on their faces, while many other men and females glared at him in envy.

Naruto ignored the looks and turned to his daughter.

"What do you think Wendy? This cause the announcer and several to laugh mockingly at the duo.

"Oh how cute. Can't do anything without asking the young las?"

Naruto smirked and decided to humor the fool.

He steps forward and asks for the heaviest hammer. The announcer smirked confidently before going to his stand and getting the hammer and handing it to Naruto.

Naruto that the hammer was quite big. Easily the size of his head. He also noticed that the hammer was heavier than it looked. The carny must have added more weight inside the hammer to make it less likely for someone to win.

Naruto mentally shook his head at the foolish human. It was time for a little humiliation. Naruto walks over to the platform and smirks.

Naruto raises the hammer with both arms and over his head and….

 **WHAM!**

The hammer smashed on the platform sending the bar sailing up and smashing into the bell and completely destroying both of them. Thankfully he held back or else he would of destroyed more than just the bell and bar. He looked to see everyone's jaw on the floor. Well the guys anyway, the women all had hearts in his eyes, many began screaming for his hand in marriage or to have his children. Naruto just sweatdropped at the shallow women's boasts. He turned to his daughter, and noticed Wendy's blank look.

Naruto's sweatdropped got bigger. Okay, maybe he did show off a bit too much. But he simply shrugged, and walked towards the host. The host just looked flabbergasted. He trembled when he saw the feral smile on the blonde's face.

"My prize." Naruto finally said.

"W-What?" The man asked in fear.

"My prize." Naruto repeated, "I won, right?" The host just began to sweat even more.

"Y-Yes. W-We have a winner ladies and gentlemen! In fact, he gets the bonus of winning two prizes!" Everyone screamed in agreement, seeing the amazing test of strength.

Naruto just smiled and looked at his daughter.

"Wendy come pick your prizes, now."

Wendy had stars and quickly found what she wanted. She two took her prizes and showed Naruto and everyone else what she picked.

Naruto was surprised and so was the audience. Wendy chose an orange fox and a black dragon that looked a lot like Acnologia. Naruto and the audience looked a little dumbfounded.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked. Wendy nodded.

"Las I am surprised with the fox, but are you sure about that dragon. He's not really the most friendly dragon around." Naruto and several others snorted at that remark.

"Understatement of the century." Naruto muttered. Wendy nodded again.

"Yeah I am sure. The two may look ferocious on the outside, but both are just big softies on the inside." Wendy said cheekily.

That caused several people to laugh outright. Acnologia gentle, HA. Next thing they'll hear is that he is a loving parent. Naruto sneezed knowing exactly who was talking about him at that very moment.

He looked at Wendy before shaking his head in amusement, before grabbing her so they can go to the next stand.

Naruto keeps walking until something catches his interest. A smell he had not smelled in a long time. He looked to see a fairly large ramen stand and it was empty. He looked at Wendy, but was surprised to see her gone. He looks around, but sweatdrops when he sees her at a ramen stand. It seems Wendy also gained his love for ramen along with Hinata's love for cinnamon buns. That gives Naruto an idea and quickly finds the closest sweet stand.

Wendy meanwhile just ordered two bowls of ramen one miso ramen, and the largest bowl of ramen with everything on it for her dad.

"Are you sure you can handle such big bowls little girl?" The cook asks.

"The big one is for my dad."

"He must have one hell of an appetite."

Wendy giggled "You have no idea."

"Very funny, my chibi-hime." Naruto spoke.

Wendy turned and smiled at Naruto.

"Hey daddy, sit. I already ordered."

"Alright, alright. No need to be so bossy."

Wendy glared in annoyance, "I am not bossy."

Naruto smirked "Uh-huh."

"Hahahaha I can definitely see the family dynamic here." The cook joked.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Naruto remarked while smirking.

"Hey you don't mind answering a personal question."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow in curiosity, but shrugged. It was a question. What's the worst that could happen?

"Why you look so young and be that girl's father."

"My magic. It has been passed throughout my family for generations. It gives us large amounts of vitality which equates to large amounts of magical reserves, regneration, unrivaled stamina and long lasting lifespans. I may look around my late teens or early twenties, but I am actual around my 40s." Naruto lied. Well it wasn't a technical lie since everything he said is a fact for a member of the Uzumaki Family Clan with some tweeks to work in this world. Even if he no longer acknowledges the name as his own, he still gains there wondrous benefits. Among other benefits, of course.

"Damn that is some magic. Think you share some of that." The cook asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry old man. Family only and it's not something that can be given." He replied.

"Old man?! I'll have you know I am quite fit for a man in his sixties."

Naruto and Wendy just laughed at the cook's antics. The two received their order and began to enjoy their bowls of ramen.

Naruto just sighed as the ramen went down his throat. Its same like it has always been. It's like nothing has changed.

"Its as good as always-ttebayo." Naruto muttered.

Fortunately Wendy heard that and looked at her father in shock before getting a big smile and cheering in victory.

"Finally!" She shouted

' **I was wondering when we were gonna get him to say it.'** Dark muttered with a tone of satisfaction.

Naruto looked at his daughter strangely.

"What?" He asks. Wendy pointed a finger at him excitingly.

"You said it!" Naruto just looked even more confused.

"Said what?"

"Your old verbal tick, I having been thinking of so many ways to get you to say it. And you finally said it while eating your old addiction."

Naruto just sweatdropped.

"How long have you been thinking of this?" He asks.

"Ever since I first heard about it from your stories and your memories."

Naruto's sweatdropped just got bigger.

"Let me guess this straight. For months you have been plotting to get me to say my old catchphrase just for you own satisfaction?" He asks slowly.

Wendy blushed before scratching the back of her head.

"Well when you put it that way, it sounds kinda dumb."

Wendy yelps when her forehead is flicked again by her father.

"It is dumb, but coming from you; it's absolutely adorable."

Wendy glared at him before going back to her bowl, and finishing her meal. The two finish their bowls, and left once Naruto paid.

The two kept walking before seeing a rollercoaster. Thankfully both could enjoy the ride without getting motion sickness. Wendy seriously had to thank her father the anti-motion sickness seals her father gave her. They were really a lifesaver for her.

She than saw a karaoke bar. Naruto was hesitant to go inside, but eventually yielded to his daughter's plea.

The two were enjoying the horrendous attempts of people trying to sing while eating a triple banana split sundae with several flavors of ice cream; vanilla, chocolate, caramel, and cinnamon with sprinkles. It would never stop surprising Wendy how much of a sweet tooth her father is. She guessed he got that from Hinata-okaasama. Suddenly the lights shown on Naruto. That only meant one thing.

It was Naruto's turn to sing.

Everyone was cheering him on to get on stage. Naruto was about to decline, but one look from Wendy told him otherwise. He sighed before going up and taking the mic. He takes a few minutes looking for a good song, before finding the perfect one. He stares at his rather large audience. He takes a deep breath and begins,

 **[Insert Song: NateWantstoBattle-Simple and Clean]**

 **When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,  
Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said no,  
I don't think life is quite that simple  
When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
The daily things  
(like this and that and what, what)  
That keep us all busy  
All confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,  
Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so,  
And maybe some things are that simple  
When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before  
When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before  
**

Once Naruto finishes, he notices a deafening silence from his audience. He sees everyone's eyes are wide as dinner plates and their jaws were on the floor. Even Wendy and her dark half were just as shocked as the rest. Needless to say, the entire audience was shocked. They did not think that anyone with some decent talent would appear tonight. But Naruto's single song just blew the competition. Every single person in that bar was completely entranced by his singing. Hell, even the workers and managers of the bar stopped what they were doing just to listen to Naruto's singing. There was just something about it that got their attention and kept them enthralled throughout the entire time.

The silence was soon replaced with loud cheering and clapping. The cheering got so loud that everyone outside could hear, and people wondered what got everyone so cheerful. Naruto just stares at everyone in surprise. It was so weird to have people cheer for him, for anything at all! He was so used to people screaming away from him in terror, he had forgotten what it was like to have people cheer for him in joy. Before they could ask for an encore, he gets down the stage and quickly leaves with Wendy. Once he left, he noticed Wendy kept looking at him with stars in her eyes. Naruto sweatdropped waiting when Wendy will finally say something. Finally after a while of starring, Wendy asked the question that was on her mind.

"Why didn't you tell me you sing?!" Naruto just chuckled before ruffling her hair.

"You knew I could sing, Wendy. Remember the lullabies I used to sing to get you to sleep?" he teased. Wendy just playfully glares at him.

"Lullabies don't count! Anyone can sing them. So how did you learn? Why did you learn to sing? Why didn't tell me?" Naruto looked amused at the questions.

To answer your questions, you never asked me if I could sing. I like to sing, because Hinata used to do it as her hobby, and she also used to sing a lot for me when we were together. So I decided to learn to honor her. Plus it kept me from getting bored for a few years along with other activities."

Wendy just tilted her head in confusion. "Other activities?" Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Cmon Wendy, you think all I did for 400 years is just destroy or go in hiding? I do have hobbies besides torturing humans, killing, and destroying the shit all around me."

"Could've fooled me." mocked Wendy.

 **'So very true.'** Dark muttered.

"Ha. Ha. ha." He mocked back.

The two found a cozy spot on the beach with some milkshakes. Wendy devours the cinnamon buns her dad bought her while waiting for the fireworks. She didn't have to wait long as the show began that lit up the entire sky for miles.

Wendy smiles and leans on her dad. Naruto notices and wraps his arm around her to bring her closer.

' _Best day in a long time.'_ both of them thought.

A few hours later, Naruto appears in Wendy's room in the resort with said girl in his arms. It was a long and exciting day for the two dragons. He places her on her bed and was about to leave when he feels a tug to see Wendy looking at him with half lided eyes.

"Can you please stay with me, tonight?" she pleads.

Naruto sighs, but smiles nonetheless.

Naruto changes into more comfortable clothing before setting a futon next to Wendy's. Soon both fall into a blissful sleep.

It was the best sleep either had in a long time.

* * *

 **[The Next Day]**

The two were standing in the area where Wendy last saw her friends. The two were going over some last minute things before Naruto left.

"Alright Wendy remember what I told you for the games?" Naruto asks

"Be weary of Raven Tail if they appear, watch out for Sabertooth and their dragonslayers, Lamia Scale with their own sky slayer, and Mermaid Heel with my aunt and mom."

"Good." Naruto nodded in approval.

"Are you sure I can't convince you to join my team?" she asked hoping her dad would change his mind. Having him on the team would definitely ensure her guild's win.

Unfortunately Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry my dear, I think that would be a little unfair for the rest of the teams if I participate."

Wendy's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You're not planning to participate with your own team are you?" Naruto rolled his eyes in amusement.

"No my dear. As entertaining as that idea would be, I will stay clear of participating in the games. I will only appear if I have to. You have my world. Plus I think your guild will exploit an interesting rule in this year's games."

Naruto said as he shows Wendy a page from the GMC rule book. Her eyes widens in surprise before giving her dad a cheeky grin.

"Now you have all your equipment and weapons stored in your seals."

She nodded. Naruto then smiled.

"Good now for some last minute gifts."

Naruto opens his storage dimension, and takes out two books come out. Wendy recognized the two instantly.

"Mom's album and her journal? Are you sure?" She asked, knowing how much her father valued anything from her late birth mother. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I feel it would be better if they were with you. Plus I hope it helps you feel closer to her."

Wendy nodded in appreciation before storing the books away. Naruto then gave her two other notebooks with notes of how to continue her training regiment to master her dragonslayer abilities without him.

"One last gift for my cute, little dragon princess." Wendy blushed before glaring at him in annoyance for yet another nickname he's gonna call her by.

She sees her father bites into his wrists, and was about to ask what he was doing before he brought his hands close together. A crystal orb began to form with the blood going in the orb along with a large amount of wind magic. The process continued for a few seconds before a sphere the size of a beach ball was in his hands. It was dark blue in color and had a glowing white hue in the center. The glow was in the shape of a dragon.

Wendy looked in shock, having a very good idea what this was.

"I-Is that a-a-a.."

Naruto nodded.

"Yes a **Wind Dragon Lacrima**. With this, you will also be a third generation dragon slayer."

Wendy looked at him in shock. He was gonna give her a dragon lacrima just like that?

"Are you sure?" Naruto nodded again.

"Yes you have earned the title of dragonslayer in my eyes,Wendy. So you are worthy of such a gift." Wendy nodded.

"I am ready, daddy."

Naruto pushes into Wendy. Wendy checks herself.

"That wasn't too bad." Naruto just chuckles before telling her it was time for him to go.

Wendy gave her father a tight hug, which he gratefully returned.

"I will be watching the games, while I am doing an important project for the dragons. We will see each other again, Wendy. I promise to show up on July 7th. I will fulfil my promise and tell you and the other dragonslayers what happened to your dragons. You have my word." Wendy nodded.

"Before then be weary of the games. There is something else going on with royal family. Soemthing possibly to do with Zeref. Demons and other monsters have been appearing more frequently throughout Fiore. Be on guard at all times when you feel something wrong. Bad stuff will happen on July seventh and I need you to be ready. You and the other humans won't survive the cataclysm that is to come alone. I will be there to make sure you will to see the next sunlight. Do you understand Wendy?"

She nodded and let go. Naruto bent down and gave a kiss on the forehead.

"Good luck to you, your sisters, and your guild. Fairy tail can prevail. I know it."

Wendy looked up with a fire in her eyes.

"We will win!" she cheers confidently. Naruto smiles

"See you soon my chibi-hime" he said as he opened a portal and went through it.

"Bye daddy! Say hi to Gira-chan for me!" she shouts one last time as her father dissappears.

Wendy stood there for a few minutes before turning her head when she hears footsteps approaching her. She sees Jet and Droy jogging towards her. She sweatdrops when she feels no change in their magical power. A bright flash blinds the three of them. Suddenly Team Natsu with Juvia and Levy appear.

All of them having blank stares on their faces.

Wendy's sweatdrop got even bigger. ' _Oh boy looks like they just found out about the Celestial Spirit World's time difference. This won't end well at all.'_

"Hey guys where have you been?" Droy asks.

"Yeah the games start in five days!" Jet shouts.

" **OH MY GOD?!** " Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, and Charla all shout as they all fall forward on the sand. Julia and Levy were hugging each other, crying a waterfall of tears. Lucy was on her knees and shaking her fist up into the air.

"Mustache-teme give us back our time!" She comically screamed into the sky.

Wendy just chuckled. Yup everything was back to normal for her.

* * *

 _ **Well that is the end of chapter 9. Now I can say next chapter is the beginning of the GMC Arc. I hope you enjoyed to this fluff chapter. Also please review and read this chapter. Also please look at my challenge story and read and review that as well. Once again chapters will be slow for some time. Please understand and I hope to hear from you guys soon!**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for the very LONG wait. But Life happens. College sucks, and finals suck as well. We can all agree on that so lets move on. I am thankfully now on vacation and hopefully will get enough time to start typing chapters again for BOTH of my stories. Next update will be Neo Uzu or both. Not sure depends on when I can finish both of them.**_

 _ **Anyway, some more world building here, and most importantly, you get hints to what I have in plans in this story of what Naruto will face.**_

 _ **Also Wendy OOC will become more apparent here and as the games progress. She will have dark moments and the story itself will get darker as we progress. However, I REPEAT Wendy will NOT become a dark character like Naruto. BUT she will have several moments throughout the story, ESPECIALLY during the GMC. This arc will have several dark moments. There will also be some friction between Wendy and some members, especially about Naruto and some of her actions in the future.**_

 _ **But no story is without drama between friends (Especially Wendy and Carla), right? But at the end everything will be alright.**_

 _ **Alright, enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **A lucky break Appears and A Romantic Evening**_

It was the middle of the afternoon and Team Natsu, Levy, Juvia, Happy, and Charla were all glooming in saddness. Reason being? All of their time for training time had been taken away in a flash. Now only five days remain before the games begin. There was no way they could train in five days to compensate for the three months lost.

Now they were all sulking, wondering how they could fail so miserably. For the last few hours Wendy has been trying her best to cheer them up, "Come on guys cheer up! I am sure we can think of something!" she shouted hopefully to cheer up her depressed friends. However, her cheering seem to get their moods even worse with all of her friends having blank faces.

"How could this have happen?" Erza asked.

"Our precious training time..." Natsu started.

"...Three months. Just like that..." Gray continued

"What are we gonna do?" Lucky asked out loud. Levy sighed dejectively.

"I guess we'll have to cancel entering the games this year." she said. While Juvia sighed sadly.

".. ***SNIFF***..Now the gap between me and Lily has grown even more."

Charla just looked confused at Happy's remark.

"You care about something like that?" she retorted. Wendy just grew a sweat-drop at how depressed her teammates are. Her sweat-drop got bigger when she heard that Jet and Droy say there magical power has not increased at all.

' _Three months and nothing has changed. Hell, Droy didn't even lose any weight. Ugh, I think these seven years has been the worst for these two.'_

She then looks to see her teammates still depressed and sighs.

 _'There has got to be a way to get out of their funk.'_ before Wendy could contemplate further, Erza rose from the sand with a fire in her eyes.

"WE CAN STILL MAKE IT IF WE START RIGHT NOW! I PROPOSE A FIVE DAY TRAINING FROM HELL! GET REDAY MAGGOTS, BECAUSE YOU WON'T HAVE A CHANCE TO SLEEP AT ALL!"

Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Natsu, and Gray all cowered together in fear.

"We are gonna die!" they all cried fearfully. Wendy's sweat-drop just got even bigger.

' _No training that Erza can come up with, will EVER surpass what I went through with tou-chan.'_ she thought with a shiver.

 _'Sheesh that was a nightmare.'_ she thought before deciding to intervene on behalf of the others.

"Erza." she called getting the scarlet mage's attention.

"While I appreciate a good training camp as much as the next person, we can't cram three months of training into five days. _Not unless you have a way to open a portal to Hell or another dimension with time differences._ " she said while keeping the last part to herself.

Everyone looked at Wendy strangely. Wendy began to fidget under their gazes.

"What?" she finally asked.

Natsu pointed a finger at her.

"Y-Y-You don't have a problem with E-E-Erza's t-t-t-traning camp?!" he stuttered out.

Everyone stood shock when she shook her head.

"Not really. I wouldn't mind having a spar with all of you, but that would never compensate for the time everyone has had. Plus it we would be a great chance to test myself against everyone." She finished off with a smirk.

Everyone looked at Wendy as if she grew a second head. None more so then Erza. She would never admit this to anyone, but she knew she can be rather harsh with her training regiments. But she feels like that's the only way to get her team to catch up to her skill level. Plus, she feels like that's the best way to bond with her friends. So she had odd ways of showing her affections, sue her. However, she then focused on something Wendy said. She peered into her magical reserves and her eyes widen at what she felt.

' _What the hell?! Her magical reserves are off the charts?! If I have to guess they rival both Gajeel and Natsu, and those two have some of the largest reserves in the entire guild just below myself, Laxus, Gildarts, and the master.'_

Erza's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

' _There's no way she could have gotten this strong on her own. Someone must have trained her, but the question is who?'_

Before they could question Wendy any further, a pigeon came flying down and landed on Erza's head. Everyone looked dumbfounded until they notice a note on the pigeon's leg. Erza slowly took the note from the pigeon and it soon flew away without missing a beet. Erza opens the note and reads as everyone huddles around her to also read the note.

 _Fairy Tail~_

 _Come to the suspension deep within the west woods of the beach resort._

 _An old friend._

Wendy narrows her eyes. This was way too suspicious. For all they know this could be a trap.

 _'We should probably handle this with some caution.'_ _**'Agreed.'**_ spoke Dark. She was about tell the same with her friends, but face-faulted when she saw everyone walking to the destination. She could hear a smack inside of her friend, which was Dark facepalming at the stupidity of Wendy's friends.

' _Thank the dragons tou-chan is not here or else he would have bashed them over the heads for their naivety.'_ She thought in exasperation with Dark agreeing before following her nakama to the meeting spot.

* * *

 **[A few minutes later in the forest]**

The group arrived at the meeting spot, only to find the bridge in ruins.

"What the hell?!" Natsu yelled.

"This was a bad idea." Wendy exasperated.

"Was this a prank?" Gray asked.

"What should we do?" Erza muttered quickly.

Suddenly the group is shocked when time seem to flow in reverse as the bridge rebuilt itself.

"The bridge rebuilt itself?!" several shouts from the group.

"Hold on...this magic…" Natsu muttered.

"It feels familiar." Gray finished.

' _This is Arc of Time Magic!'_ Wendy shouted mentally, remembering her father telling her about it.

The group slowly goes over the bridge with some apprehension. The group then goes to a small clearing in the woods and sees three cloak figures.

Natsu slammed his fists together.

"Alright, who the hell are you guys?! If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!"

The figure in the middle began to speak as the three began to remove their hoods

"Thank for coming. Its been seven years…..Fairy Tail." The middle figure finished as his hood was removed revealing Jellal Ferdenands. Meredy and Ultear Milkovich.

Everyone looked at the three in shock.

"J-J-Jellal." Erza stuttered. Said man smiled at the scarlet mage.

"You haven't change a bit Erza. I guess you heard about my prison break, right?" he asks in the end. Erza nodded slowly. She knew all right. It was a few weeks...no months ago, she corrected herself. Bisca and Alzack told her about it. Gray also nodded remembering when Lyon visited him, and told him about Ultear and Meredy doing the jailbreak.

"Too be honest, I had no intention of breaking out, but Ultear and Meredy had other plans."

Ultear nodded.

"You should have seen him; he was rather stubborn about it, but Meredy and I managed to get him to agree."

Meredy shook her head. "I didn't do much. Ultear did all the work."

"Meredy?!" Juvia shouted in shock. Meredy got a big smile on her face before waving at the water mage.

"Hello Juvia-chan, it's been a while." Juvia a small smile on her face.

' _After everything that's happened to her, she could such a wonderful smile. I'm glad for you, Meredy.'_ Juvia thought in joy that her former enemy, now friend seem to be happy now.

"H-H-Hold on...weren't those two members of Grimoire Heart?!" Lucy exclaimed fearfully.

Natsu and Gray got tensed.

"Does that make them our enemies?" Natsu asked.

"Stay on guard." Gray said. Wendy and Erza got tense, but that was deflated by Ultear's giggles.

"Enemies. We _were_ enemies. But we are not friends, sadly. Merely acquaintances making some small talk." she said with a sad smile.

Everyone listen to her intently.

"The sins we have all committed can't be wiped away so easily. So we have pledged ourselves to save as many lives as we can. That is our way of atoning for our sins. Jellal was the first person I saved, because he was one of the many that suffered because my actions."

Erza than spoke up, "Jellal." said man looked at her.

"Your memories. Have they returned?" she asked, feeling very tense at what the response will be.

Jellal nodded. "Yeah. All of my memories have returned." Erza stood there shocked.

"It happened about six years ago. For the first year of my sentence, the constant beatings caused my memory to slowly return up my jailbreak."

He looked up at Erza, his eyes glassy filled with regret and shame.

"E-Erza I really dont know what to say. After everything I did the fact that you worry about me is a miracle upon itself. I was planning to utone for my sins with myexecution, but Ultear and Meredy gave me this alternative."

Wendy then looked at Jellal in wonder. "Does that mean you finally found a reason to live?"

Jellal nodded. "I found several reasons to live now. By the way, Wendy I am not the Jellal that saved you." Wendy shook her head before she said she found out already.

"The three of found a common goal with one another. We created a guild. An independent guild. One that is not a dark guild, but not associated with the council either. We call ourselves, Crime Sorciere." Jellal said shocking everyone

"Crime Sorciere?! Who hasn't heard of you guys?!" Droy exclaimed.

"Your guild has been known for destroying several guilds and demons all round the country." Jet added with Wendy nodded in agreement with what was said, since she heard all this before. It really helps to have a dad that keeps up with the current events of the last seven years.

All three nodded.

"Thats correct." Ultear said.

"We have one objective. To destroy all dark guilds, evil demons and anything related to Zeref."

"Evil demons?" everyone asked in unison.

"Yeah over the last seven years, there has been an increase of demons attacking several human civilizations and everyone that lives within it. No one can explain what caused this change, but its causing a lot of tension in some areas of Fiore. Many think it has to do with Acnologia's reappearance. Others think its a sign that Zeref is rising again. Regardless these demons have become a threat to everyone around the country and several parts of the world. There have even been rumors of Kaiju appearing in some areas of Earthland." Jellal said in a grim tone.

"KAIJU?!" Levy, Juvia, Jet, Droy, Erza, and Lucy screamed in shock.

Natsu and Gray looked confused,while Wendy looked deep in thought.

"Um guys what are Kaiju?" Natsu asked. Everyone looked like he grew a second head.

"Natsu, Kaiju are gigantic demon-like creatures that have been around for millions of years. They even predate almost all sentient life on Earthland, possibly even the dragons. These beings are considered to have legendary status and many are said to rival and surpass even a dragon's power. Some have even been worshipped as gods."

Everyone turn to look at the one who explained in surprise. Wendy scratch the back of her head in embarrassment from all the staring. She was still not used to being the center of attention.

 **'And you're doing a great job avoiding it!'** Dark sarcastically remarked.

Wendy knew she's screwed up with the suspicious looks that many of her friends were giving her. Before they could voice it, Jellal spoke again.

"That's correct. Lately, more and more sitings of creatures that match Kaiju have been appearing all around the world, especially some in Fiore, yet no one can understand why this has only begun in the last seven years."

"Do you think it has something to do with Acnologia?" Natsu quickly. He wanted to know if that bastard lizard had something to do with this. However his hopes dropped when all three shrugged.

"Honestly no one is sure. Ever since his attack on Tenrou, he's disaapeared once again. No one has seem him again since that day seven years ago."

Everyone from Fairy Tail, minus Wendy, clenched being reminded of that day. Jellal sighed know how frustrating it has to be for them, but they needed to get back on track.

"Our objective is to hopefully destroy all dark guilds and all remnants of Zeref and hopefully stop the creation of dark guilds from ever occurring again."

"Really?!" Natsu sounded excited.

"That sounds amazing." an impressed Lucy said. Gray looked confused.

"But wait...If your intentions are righteous, why not become an official guild?" he asked. Said members looked a bit sheepish.

"Because I am a fugitive." Jellal with a teasing smile.

"Plus Ultear and I are former members of a dark guild." Merely said sheepishly.

"The reason we called you was not just to catch on what's been going on." Ultear spoke up, "We heard you were planning to enter the Grand Magic Games, right?"

Everyone sweat-dropped "Y-Yeah."

If they notice it, none of the three mages called them out on it.

"Well, we would like you to do us a favor. We want you to be our eyes and ears during the game."

Everyone titled their heads. "Why do you need us to be your eyes and ears?" Levy asked, but Wendy had a sneaking suspicion on what they were about to ask of them. Her fears were confirmed by Jellal.

"During the years of the GMC there have been malevolent magical force accumulating around the capital city. This accumulation has always occurred during the GMC only, and not during any other time of the year."

Wendy narrowed her. It was just like her father warned her. There were dark forces in the games, and her father told her that it has some link to the royal, but without any proof she can't barge right at them with any accusations.

"Malevolent magical force?" Natsu asked in slight concern.

"But the GMC has a collection of guilds from all over Fiore, right?" Lucy questioned, "So there's bound to be one or two magixal forces." Lucy finished. Jellal and the others nodded in agreement.

"You're right and I would be inclined to agree with you, but suspicious magical forces have signatures similar to Zeref. It could him, one of his followers, or something just as evil. We have been able to tell."

"Zeref." Natsu growled with gritted teeth. He remembered meeting that bastard and how he nearly killed Evergreen and Elfman. The bastard even had the nerve to act as if they know each other. But the more he thought about it. The more it feels like Zeref does seem familiar to Natsu. It was the same feeling he had with Wendy and Gajeel. But no matter how hard he tried nothing came.

Wendy was in her thoughts as well. Everything her father warned her about was coming to pass. She wanted to say Raven tail or the royal was the cause of the malevolent force, but she knew Crime Sorciere would have mentioned them if they had been suspicions of them; meaning they were not the culprit, and without any proof, they can't accuse them of anything.

"We want you guys to confirm whether or not the magical source has any connection to Zeref." Ultear explained, "From there we may be able to find a link that may lead us to Zeref, and hopefully stop him once and for all." Jellal finished.

"Of course wether you win or not is a completely different matter. We're hoping that you guys win, and we'll be rooting for you all from the shadows." Meredy said with a smile.

"It sounds like a wild goose chase, but we'll still help you." Erza said with Wendy and company nodding in agreement.

Ultear smiled. "We appreciate it."

"As for compensation for assisting us, I would like to give you something."

"Food?!"

"Rent Money?!"

"Weapons?!"

"Books?!"

Ultear sweatdropped at the different answers she got. She shook her head saying they were all wrong.

She held her crystal ball to them.

"With my new and improved Arc of Time magic, I can increase your magical ability."

"Eh?" everyone said, except Wendy who had a good idea of what she was talking about.

"You see everyone has a container inside their bodies that determines the absolute limits of their magical powers. When it becomes empty we are unable to perform magic anymore until its refulled again. This happens when our bodies converts the raw eternano we absorb from the atmosphere into magical power to re-fuel our container."

Everyone nodded in understanding the explanation.

"However, research in the last few years has shown us that there is a part of the containers that is not normally used. A dormant power that sleeps within every mage. It has been given the name….Second Origin."

' _I was right._ ' Wendy thought.

' **I'm gonna enjoy how you plan get out of this.'** Dark replied.

' _Hush you._ ' Wendy said.

"My magic has the power to evolve your containers to incorporate those dormant portions. In other worlds by giving you the power to Second Origin I can give you all a boost to your magical powers."

"YES!/No thanks." Everyone screamed in jo-...wait. WHAT?!

Everyone turn to Wendy with shock expressions. Wendy scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. She may be able to talk more freely, but she still got meek when she had so much attention towards her. Dark smacked her head again for Wendy's blunt way of replying to Ultear's offer. Her dad was really was rubbing off on them.

"Wendy what?!" Her team screamed.

"Hehehehe. I said no thanks. Why I appreciate the gift I don't need it." she said. Everyone looked like she lost her mind. Why would Wendy deny such an offer.

"Wendy why would reject this? This could really help us." Lucy said trying to figure out why the youngest member of their team was acting so strangely.

Wendy shook her head.

"The reason is because I don't have a second origin available to me. _At least not the way you think._ " Wendy replied, but kept the last bit to herself.

…...

...…

…...

…...

WWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTT?! Everyone screamed. Wendy had to slightly cover her ears from all the screaming.

"You must be wondering why I can't achieve Second Origin, correct?" The all nodded.

"Well the truth is that I have an odd medical condition that I was not aware of. This condition became apparent to me by by my sensei who trained me for the GMC."

Now that rose some eyebrows. Someone actually train Wendy?

"He said due to some complications during my birth, my second origin became lost to me." Wendy explained to her friends, even if the entire thing was a complete lie. Although it was better to lie then tell them the actual truth for now.

' **Yeah sorry about absorbing your second origin .'** Dark muttered, but Wendy mentally said she was not at fault.

That was an interesting thing that her father discovered during their training trip. Naruto had every intention of unlocking second origin for Wendy, but discovered like Ultear, she none. They were all perplexed until he realized what happened. When Kurama's chakra began the merging process, it took more than her dragon half and dark side. It took her second origin with it.

So technically she still has it, but until she fully mergers with Dark Wendy, all that power would not available to her. But she was fine with that, since having all of her father's training and second origin would make her a bit OP and throw off the team dynamics. She was the support with offensive capabilities. But if she began being a front fighting all the time, there would be no one to assist the others when they truly needed it.

Wendy shook herself from her thoughts when she heard Erza call her name.

"Sorry Erza, can you repeat the question?" she asked.

"Wendy who was the one who trained you?" Erza asked. She was curious at who was able to make Wendy so strong and knew about her condition. Wendy beamed a huge smile.

"My tou-chan trained me."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

' **This is becoming a theme with them when it involves us.'** Dark deadpan.

'Hai.' Wendy replied back.

"Your WHAT?!" everyone screamed, especially Carla.

"My dad came after you guys dissappeared. We had a long talk and at the end he offered to train me for the GMC, which I took."

Now everyone stared at her dumbfounded, especially the Fairy Tail members. Wendy's estranged father, the same father that Wendy claimed to more powerful than any one of them actually came back to Wendy and offered to train. Carla looked aggravated at this. She did not like that Wendy was hanging out with a suspicious stranger. Regardless of their blood relation. However, before she could verbally voice her displeasure, she felt Wendy give her a glare that screamed 'drop it'.

Carla growled mentally at this. Its has always been like since they were in Cait Shelter. Every time she spoke negatively about her father, she would voice her displeasures to her. However, her time in Fairy Tail has given her more confidence in herself and it seems being with her father has increased it even more, if she is willingly able to glare at her now.

"Wendy how was the training with your dad." Levy asked. Everyone got a bit apprehensive when Wendy shivered from the question.

Wendy gulped before answering, "Well I can tell you it was literal hell, but it was beneficial. Honestly, it makes anything Erza could do look like a summer camp." Everyone from Fairy Tail paled from that. Her father couldn't be that crazy, right.

If only they knew.

"What's he like?" Erza asked. She was curious of this individual. She wanted to know more about him. Wendy hummed.

"Well I can that my dad is….." Everyone closed in anticipation.

"Complicated." Cue face-faults from everyone. Wendy chuckled at her friend's reaction.

"Sorry guys, but my dad kinda asked not to delve too much about him. He's a rather secretive person."

Natsu then asked something. "Well what can you tell us? Can you at tell us what he taught you?"

Wendy hummed again. "Well I don't want to spoil the surprises, but I can give you a few hints."

Everyone listened on intently.

"He helped me complete my dragonslayer training. Since I never finished my training with Grandeeney, he rectified it. He also taught me some spells with my wind affinity and taught some things about seals, and some other fallbacks if I couldn't use magic. Finally he taught me how to be a shinobi."

Everyone tilted their heads in confusion.

"Shinobi?" Wendy just giggled and just said that would be a surprise.

"Did you just train for three months with your father?" Lucy. She was very curious of what Wendy did with the father she had not seen in a year….no eight years. Wendy shook her head.

"No. Besides training, we just talked. I told about my life. My adventures with Fairy Tail, and all the friends I made. He was really happy that I was so far having a good told me everything about himself. What he was like. What he has been doing. Where he was all this time. I learned everything about him. He can be rather quiet and cryptic, but he does worry about me and those close to him. Its just he has a hard time showing it sometimes cause its been such a long time since he shown his softer side. But I managed to see it a lot. He even took me to carnival and it was best day I could ever ask of him."

Everyone smiled at that, except Carla. Good for Wendy. She deserved to have quality time with her father, and they were glad that her dad went to great lengths for her. Though Lucy and Erza felt a slight tinge of jealousy. Lucy never had a good relationship with her father, and even when things were looking up, she disappeared for seven years and he passed away in that time. Although she was glad he did love her, but she of love to hear it from his mouth. Erza was in a similar. She never knew either of her parents and wondered if either of them loved her unconditionally like her family did in Fairy Tail. On some days, she would look up into the stars and always wondered what could have.

In two distinct locations and far-off locations, a blond haired man and very beautiful red-head sneezed.

Ultear said that while this gossip was fun, they should get back at everyone getting second origin.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu shouted as he withered on the ground in pain.

Everyone, minus Meredy and Wendy looked on in shock.

"Was it suppose to be this painful?" Lucy asked in fright, and worry for Natsu. Ultear giggled at the question.

"Come now. You didn't think unlocking one's potential would be so simple? It was gonna be one hell of a journey."

Wendy nodded. "You can say that again." shivering from the phantom pain. Sheesh, her dad knew how did dish out pain.

"I feel sick looking at this." Lucy said.

"How bad is the pain?" Gray asked.

"You really should not ask that." Wendy said.

"Want to have a sensory link?" Meredy suggested.

"HELL NO?" Meredy just giggled, Wendy sweat-drop.

' _Ah, Meredy you even gain a sense of humor. Even if its a little sadisitic_.' Juvia thoguht

"I'm gonna cry." Levy said.

"Lets get the hell out of here." Droy.

"Aye." Jet.

Wendy just sweat-dropped at the two, before she notice two others were missing.

"Where are Erza and Jellal?" she asked. Ultear hummed in thought.

"I think the two went somewhere to talk in private." she replied. Juvia perked up at this before getting an idea in her head.

"Lets go somewhere in private too, Gray-sama." she said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

Gray looked a bit worried, but he couldn't hide the small blush on his face. Meredy smiled.

' _At least those two are making progress._ '

* * *

Erza and Jella were on a sandy beach with Jellal on top of her. How the hell did this happen? Well the two decided to talk in private. The main topic being about Simon and Jellal's idea about redemption and whether or not he deserved to have it. Erza did not like the bullshit he was spewing and that ended with the two of them rolling down the small cliff.

Jellal's eyes soften.

"You always were right." he finally said. Erza shook her head.

"No I'm not. I always tried to stay alive, no matter how clumsy I was."

"Erza."

"Jellal."

The two inched closer and closer until their lips met. It sent a jolt a pleasure between the two. Erza moaned as she deepened the kiss with Jella returning it with vigor. Apassion awoken between the two. A passion that had been waiting to wake up for several years, and now that passion has awaken.

Needles to say it was a night neither could forget.

* * *

 **[Later that Night]**

Everyone was in their rooms, moaning in agony from the phantom pains of unlocking their potential.

Erza, Wendy, and the others were outside.

"You made all unable to move for the rest of the day. Damn lightweights." Erza said fondly.

Everyone just sweat-drop with Wendy giggling awkwardly.

"Hell how are you still moving?" Meredy asked, completely baffled that the crimson-haired mage was walking like nothing happened.

' _Wouldn't be surprised if second origin was opened from the beginning._ ' Jellal and Wendy thought with Dark humming in agreement.

"Regarding the tournament, I'll try and be in the shadows to root for guys." Jellal said.

"I really want to watch the torunemnt." Meredy pouted.

"In disguise?" Ultear teased.

"Nevermind." she replied with everyone else giggling/chuckling.

Erza and Wendy waved them goodbye.

' _This isnt so bad as our answer._ ' she shought.

"Ne, Erza." Happy called out.

Erza then looked to see Happy drawing something.

She looked to see a heart with a single word in the center.

 **JERZA**

"When is the wedding and when can we expect kids?" he teased.

Next thing Happy knew he was sailing in the air straight to the moon.

Erza looked to see Wendy blushing a very bright shade of red.

' **Damn, we need to step up our game, or our sister is gonna beat us.'** Dark remarked, but was ignored by Wendy. Wendy then got a mischievous idea in her head.

She looked up and gave Erza a cheeky grin; a grin Erza did not like since it reminded her too much of Mirajane.

"Why Erza I did not know you wanted to get married so badly, can I be one of the bride's maid or maybe even the flower girl?" Erza blushed a shade of red even deeper than her hair.

"I am NOT desperate to get married!" she screamed to the heavens.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hoped you enjoyed the read, and please review. Next Update is Neo Uzu.**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Hello Everyone. Been a while, huh? Welcome back to chapter 11 of RDK. Now I know its been a while, but understand that my college life comes first. This is a hobby to have some fun when I have free time. Sadly free time has been scarce this semester due to how tough some of my classes have been. The only reason I can post this chapter at all, is because it was already done, and required minor editing. There will be no new chapters for the next two to three weeks. Reason being I am near the end of my semester and finals are just around the corner. So this also means no new chapter for Neo Uzu which really sucks since I have more chapters outlined, I just need time to type them, but I don't have any time. So please be patient until the next update.**_

 _ **Ok, now on to this chapter. Oh boy. This will be the start of how much the story will be getting darker from now on. This story will be changed to a T-rating as soon as I post this chapter. So FAIR warning this arc is when things will be getting darker for some of the characters. There will be several dark moments in this arc and several more in the following arcs. I will say the darkest this story will get is around the Tartarus Arc. There will be dark moments afterwards, especially in the final arc. But I don't think it will be as dark as how things will get in the Tartarus Arc. Although that may just be my opinion**_

 _ **Oh, Naruto will not the only one with a harem. I will leave up you, who you think will get a harem.**_

 _ **Naruto will reveal his past later on in the story, there will be hints of it in this arc by others and himself. But his full history (including Konoha) will not be revealed until much later. Also some of the characters may stronger than their cannon version to make some of the fights more exciting. There will be also characters from other media appearing in the story eventually, so have fun when you notice them. Ok I think that's it. Lets get this show on the road.**_

* * *

Night Before the Games and Meetings!

Crocus, the beautiful capital city of Fiore was truly a beautiful sight to behold. It was by far the largest in the entirety of Fiore. The sheer size is something that few will ever forget. The city itself was built on the foundation of a valley with several mountains surrounding the town, giving the place a very distinct look to the other cities of Fiore. In the center of the city is the palace of the King of Fiore known as Mercurius.

Crocus is known for two huge attractions that bring people year round to the capital. The first are the beautiful flowers that adorn every street and the numerous gardens located around the city. Crocus has such a wonderful reputation for its flowers and gardens that its been given the name of the Flower Blooming Capital. The second great attraction is to the west of the city. The huge stadium known as the Domus Flau. It's here that the GMC are hosted every year to determine which guild is the number one guild in Fiore. As we take a closer look in the city, we find the members of Team Natsu having finally arrived in the capital to achieve victory in their guild.

…

…

….

…..

Well that would the case if half of the team was on the ground dead tired.

"Ugh. I really don't feel confident about all this. We'll not even sure if Ultear's spell worked right." Gray remarked.

"I do feel that my magic DID increase, but my entire body still feels sore." Lucy retorted.

The only two members not on the ground were Wendy and Erza. Wendy sweatdropped and Erza shook her head in disappointment.

"Honestly have any of have any shame?" she asked.

Lucy and Gray just sweatdropped in response to that.

"How are you fine Erza?" Lucy asked.

"I bet she had second origin from the start." Gray said.

"That would make so much sense." Lucy responded.

Wendy giggled before looking around at the vast palace around her. The capital really was huge compared to Magnolia.

"This place is so big, even for a city." Wendy commented. Happy nodded.

"Aye"

"It's a lot bigger that the Edolas Kingdom." Carla said.

"You guys finally made it!" someone shouted.

Everyone turned to see Master Makarov with Asuka on his shoulders along with Jet, Droy, Levy, Bisca, and Allen.

"Let get on with this event already! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WE'LL SHOW THEM THE POWER OF FAIRY TAIL!"

However, some of the passerby heard the statement, and couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you hear that? Fairy Tail?!"

"Where? Them? They actually plan to participate again?"

"That weak guild that forever claims last place?"

"PFT-HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Natsu glared at the laughing folks.

"What was that?!" He growled. Wendy also glared at the people laughing at the Fairy Tail members. If there was one thing a dragonslayer hated, it's being mocked.

"Ahaha you should just pack it in and go home."

"Yeah, pack your bags and get out of here you trouble making losers!"

"Grrrrr...why those bastards." Natsu growled as the air around him began to heat up. Wendy was also growling in silent anger as her eyes flashed red with slits.

However, both stopped their train of thoughts when they felt a hand on their shoulder. They turn to see a stern Erza looking at them. "Calm down, both of you. I understand that both of you are frustrated by their comments, but don't let them get to you." Both dragonslayers sighed as they got their anger in check. Makarov then spoke up.

"Erza's right. Let them comment and insult us all they want, but once we take the crown, no one will be putting us down. Right, Team Fairy Tail?"

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Lucy all smirked in confirmation.

How were these five chosen to be fairy tail's team?

Well…..

* * *

 _ **(Flashback, Magnolia Town, Fairy Tail Guild.)**_

" _WWWWWHHHHHAAAATTTT?!" Was the collective shout of Team Natsu._

" _What do you mean no one has returned to the guild?!" Natsu shouted._

 _Makarov sighed._

" _Its as I said Natsu. Laxus, Gildarts, Mirajane, and everyone else that went on a training trip have not returned, so I will have to make due with the five of you."_

 _He looked at the five mages, gauging their reactions. Natsu and Gray looked really revved up. Erza looked slightly concern, but even she was anxious for the games. Lucy was understandably very worried. While she was not the weakest mage in the guild, she could hardly equal the raw power of the others. But, she has been through a lot during her time in fairy tail, and he believed she could handle it. However, he was slightly surprised by Wendy's reaction. She did not look scared or anxious. She looked giddy to be participating in the games._

' _Hmmmm, it seems Naruto gave her a huge boost in confidence. Now the question is what did he teach her, and would it be enough for the games.' He contemplated. He guessed he will see the results during the actual games._

 _Meanwhile Wendy was shivering in excitement. She was worried that she may not be chosen, because of her young stature, but now she was given a chance to everyone what she's made of._

' _ **Hell yeah! And this will be a perfect opportunity to get OUR boy toy to fall even More in LOVE with us. I can already see the steamy fun we can have in the very near future.'**_ **Dark exclaimed perversely.**

 _Luckily, Wendy was able to hide the blush that was appearing on her face._

' _Shush you! Save that pillow talk when we cross that bridge.'_

' _ **Oh don't worry I will. And when we do, all bets are off, HAHAHAHA.'**_ **Laughed Dark**.

 _Wendy just sighed. Dealing with a perverted subconscious can have its toll on a little girls mind; thankfully no permanent damage has been yet._

…..

…..

… _..._

… _.. At least she hoped so._

 _She looked and saw Lucy was very nervous about participating in the games. She needed to get out of that funk, or else it may affect how she does in the games._

" _Lucy." Wendy called to get the blonde's attention. The Celestial Mage turned to the young dragonslayer, who gave a comforting smile._

" _Don't worry too much, Lucy. Both of us have been through a lot since we joined Fairy Tail, right?"_

 _Lucy nodded._

" _All of the enemies we faced were miles beyond us and yet we survived and won. If we've gotten this far, we can get through these games as well. Just believe in yourself and your spirits."_

 _Lucy looked shocked that Wendy of all people was giving her the pep talk, not that she wasn't grateful. It's just odd since it's usually the others that gave the pep talk. Her dad must have done one hell of a job to get her like this. Thinking about what she said, she realized she's right. Ever since she joined Fairy Tail she has been so much and nearly died so many against so many enemies. Erigor, Phantom Lord, The Tower of Heaven, The Thunder Legion/Tribe, the robotic dragonic, the Edols incident, and the disaster that was Tenrou Island. She went through hell in all of that and still managed to stay alive and help her friends survive. If they could get through all that, why would this be any different?_

 _Lucy smiled gratefully to Wendy._

" _Thank you Wendy. That means a lot." Before giving her a hug that the sky maiden happily returned. Everyone smiled at the adorable scene._

" _Alright leave the mushy stuff until after the games. Then we can celebrate with all the hugs we want." Natsu said._

 _Everyone laughed before everyone heard the Master say,_

" _Although it would have been better to have Gildarts, Laxus, and Mirajane. With them victory would have been assured."_

" _Hey! We heard that!" Natsu and Gray shouted, while the three girls sweat-dropped._

 **(Flashback End)**

* * *

Anyway after managing to get on their feet, the other members began to explain what the games have been like for the last seven years.

"The GMC is always a different competition every year." Alzack said

"It was sharpshooting the year I didn't participate." Bisca said.

"It was a race the year after that." Jet said.

"The games always change each year." Levi explained.

"I've read the rulebook a few times, and there are three rules that always remain consistent."

Team Fairy Tail listened on intently to the rules.

"Firstly, the guildmaster can't participate in the games."

"Aw well….." Makarov replied.

"Secondly, only mages with the guild's insignia are allowed to participate."

"That seems to be an expected rule for anyone to follow." Gray said.

"Also the events for each day will remain secret until the day of the games."

Everyone nodded at the rules. All of them seem very simple to follow. Wendy noticed that Levy had not mentioned the special rule for the games this year.

 _ **'She or the master probably want to keep it hidden so it can a big surprise for everyone.'**_ **Dark said.**

Wendy mentally agreed with that assessment, since the master was one for thearatics on occasion.

"Oh!" Levy suddenly spoke, which gained everyone's attention.

"What is it Levy-chan?" Lucy asked.

"There is one more thing to mention at the very end. All participants in the games must be at their designated lodgings by midnight tonight."

"Midnight?" they all questioned.

"It's just like the Cinderella Story." Lucy said.

"We still got plenty of time!" Natsu exclaimed before grabbing Lucy and Happy.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy then began running off.

"We've come all this way to the capital city of Fiore, we might as well hit the city and explore it while we have the chance!" Natsu screamed happily with Lucy blissfully following and Happy shouting 'Aye Sir!'.

Everyone also split off with Julia and Gray going one direction, Levy and the other members going another, Wendy and Carla going to explore in another direction, and Erza walking off to the lodge.

"Lodgings for each team…." Mumbled to herself.

"What could be the purpose of all of us being there by midnight? Will there be some type of preliminary round before the games start? Also that malevolent power, Jellal spoke of appearing each year...what could it be?"

Erza continued to contemplate all this as she arrived to her team's designated lodgings. She quickly relaxed before sitting down and reviewing the rules again with the wind reading glasses.

* * *

 **(One hour before midnight)**

Wendy and Carla were exploring the garden around Castle Mercurius. Wendy was enthralled by the beauty by the variety of flowers around the castle. Even Dark was enjoying the sights.

Hey even a perverted subconscious can enjoy the small things in life!

"Carla this place is amazing! I can spend a month exploring the gardens and would never get old."

"I agree. I wonder what type of person the King and princess are like?" she replied.

"Me too! I wonder if he has a mustache?" Wendy asked.

"Probably." the exceed replied.

Unbeknownst to the two, they were being watched by a small black imp. It chuckled evilly before moving in on it's target.

"Wendy I think it's time we have a talk now that we are alone." Carla said with a serious tone.

Wendy gave her partner a blank stare.

"Talk about what?" She asked, knowing full well what this is about.

Carla scowled at Wendy's obvious obliviousness to her.

"I am talking about your _father_ , Wendy!" Spitting the word father like it was venom in her mouth.

This caused Wendy to glare at her exceed with Dark grumbling in her head.

 _ **'**_ **Seriously?! She still on with this crap?! Ugh I mean dad is not a saint, but this blatant disrespect towards him, and it's starting to piss me off!** **'** Dark snarled, getting sick and tired of Carla's attitude towards their father.

' _*SIGH* I know. I am just as frustrated as you, Dark. She has been like this ever since she first met him, and has gotten even worse when we found out he was my dad. Now she's made it a mission to push his name through the mud.'_

Dark soffed.

 **'Our 'partner' still thinks we are some weak, insecure child that is frightened of her own shadow. She needs to learn we are growing up and needs to accept that, because let me tell you if she even tries to stop our alone time with OUR boyfriend and girlfriend, the gloves are coming and I WILL put her in her place!'** Dark roared in Wendy's head.

Wendy sighed, knowing her Dark half is right. Worrying about her well-being is one thing, but blatantly treating her like glass and not helping her stand for herself would only cripple her in the future. Something that could cost her life or one of her nakama. Wendy just sighed again before returning her attention to Carla.

"Look Carla if you have something to say just say it."

Carla seem to get even more annoyed.

"I want to know exactly what you did with that stranger during the three months I was away."

Wendy looked annoyed.

"First off, he has a name, Carla. So you could address him by it. Second, he isn't some stranger, he's my father."

Carla was starting to get angry.

"That _man_ has done nothing to earn the right to be called that. What has he done for you? Visit you on occasion, make some small talk, a few gifts, and then he just leaves! We never hear from him again until he visits again! Isn't that a little suspicious."

Wendy rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming from this conversation.

"Carla, my father had a very good reason for not being there for me. And considering the alternative, this was his best solution at the time."

Carla just scoffed.

"Good reason? Is that what he told you? Then do tell, what reason could that be?"

Wendy looked back at her.

"Yes he had a good reason. I won't tell you, because I promised him I wouldn't."

Carla looked angerier.

"And do tell, how do you know he wasn't lying?"

This time Wendy looked angry and she could feel Dark was getting sick of this conversation.

"Trust me, I know that he wasn't lying since he couldn't. You need to trust me on this."

Carla was looking enraged.

"Trust?! You expect me to trust you?! Ever since we came back, you have been keeping secrets from us. He'll before you never spoke of your father! But Now?! You spend three months with him and you can't shut up about. How do we know he's not brainwashing you right to get info on Fairy Tail!"

Wendy had to sweat-dropped at that ridiculous claim.

 _'Besides the fact that my dad knows every secret of Fairy Tail already since he practically raised the person who founded the guild, we have nothing to offer him.'_

Before she could retort she felt a drain on her magical power. Before she knew it, she was on her hands and knees panting heavily. She looked over to see Carla in the same situation, although her condition seem worse due to her smaller reserves.

"Wendy what's happening to us?!" Carla stammered out.

Wendy struggled to get the words out.

"Our…..magical….power…..is….being….drained!"

 **'Alright who the fuck is screwing with us?!'** Dark roared in anger. Wendy was also getting angry and quickly tried to pinpoint the assailant and was shocked to feel five magic signatures. Wendy glared in the direction that the sources were hiding in.

"I know you're out there! So reveal yourselves, you cowardly bastards!"

"Wendy language! And don't antagonize the enemy!"

Wendy just gave her a look that screamed, 'Are you kidding me?' and the look was mirrored by Dark.

Before she could retort she heard some chuckling before five shadows appeared in front of her. Four were men of average height with cloaks covering their faces. The one in the middle was not concealing his identity and looked very weird. He quite tall with blue skin and long nose. He had black beady eyes that were starting impassive at her. The same imp from before was on his shoulder with a sinister grin on its face.

"Look at what we have here, boys. It's the dragonslayer girl of Fairy Tail. Look at her, she's just as cute as her pictures portray." One of the cloak men said.

"W-what do you men want?!" Carla screamed.

The men all chuckled.

"Our master wanted to give your guild a message. But y'know, it would be a shame to leave her like this. Maybe we can have some fun with her." Looking at Wendy with a lustful look that made her skin crawl.

' **Oh hell no! I refuse to let any of these fucking sickos touch us! That is reserved for our man and girlfriend! Wendy let me out!'**

Wendy glaredhatefully at the sickos in front of her. Her father warned her about such vile men in the world and to be prepared to fight and even kill some of these men. This made Wendy grimace mentally.

When she was learning to become a shinobi, her father warned about what it means being a ninja. They were agents of the shadows, always hiding in plain sight, and striking when the enemy was at their most vulnerable. Their jobs were not for the faint of heart, because many of their actions will cross lines that many others would not be willing to do. The biggest one being killing. Normally it was illegal for a mage to kill another mage.

However, the Magic Council have made a degree that a mage that is S-ranked is allowed to kill, however there were several protocols that had to be followed. Besides that, killing was only tolerated for non S-Rank mages if the person killed was a wanted a mage with a bounty that said killing was allowed or an actual dark guild mage. If these regulations weren't followed, the mage would be persecuted until they were captured, tried, and imprisoned.

However, killing was never a simple matter, regardless of the reasons behind. It was one of the reasons Naruto was so hesitant to teach her about being a shinobi. Because it meant he would have to teach her how to kill. The reason he was hesitant to do this was because he did not want to her into a mini him. One that lived to kill and cause misery to anyone that gets in her way for the sheer thrill and enjoyment of it. The last thing Earthland needed was another Acnologia running around.

But Wendy was a stubborn girl, that's for sure. She knew what being a shinobi meant, but she still wanted to learn about being one. Both the good and bad about it. It was tough, but she pulled through and passed her father's expectations.

But this was different. This was not training, nor a simulation. This was a real life situation with her life and purity at stake. She knew there were vile men that do what these men wanted to do on a regular basis. They were the scum of humanity that had no mercy or kindness in their hearts. Nothing would change them; there was no redemption for them. Even If they were captured and sent to prison, it would change nothing. They would just escape and harm someone that won't be as prepared as Wendy was right now.

She steel herself for what she was about to do.

Suddenly several magic seals appeared around the five goons. From the seal, five ethereal light blue knights rose from the seals, each with a sword in hand. All of them were around 10 meters in height.

(Think the knight constructs from Rwby)

' **Well, well, well. Looks like pops decided to lend a helping hand. Guess he felt something was off from our crystal link.'**

Wendy smirked internally. Time to use the training her father and dark taught her.

' _ **Dark.' She muttered to her other self.**_

 **'Yeah?'** She replied back **.**

' _Get ready to give me the boost to tare these bastards limb from limb and to send their master, a message. A message of not messing with anyone from Fairy Tail, **ESPECIALLY** a dragonslayer!'_

Dark smiled evilly.

 **'Oh hell yeah let's show them not to FUCK with us!'**

The men were about to get into a brawl with the knights when they all felt a dark presence cover the area of the garden. This caused all of them to freeze at the dark and potent energy they were feeling.

It felt even darker than anything their own master could produce at his best!

Everyone then felt another pulse of power and felt it coming from the source of this energy. When they turn to source, they are shocked beyond belief that this power is coming from Wendy of all people. Nobody, including Carla, who was barely conscious, could believe that Wendy could produce such a vile power.

"You kn **ow** …" she said in a dark tone that made a shiver crawl down everyone's spines.

"The **wors** t **thin** g you can **do** is **po** ke a **sleeping** **dragon**." her voice got much more malevolent, scaring her audience even more.

When she looks up at them, all of them took a step back at what they looking at. Behind Wendy a dark and purple aura was forming around her. It was taking the form of some monstrous creature with nine tails flapping about. The creature's blood red eyes were glaring down at the puny ningens. Carla was looking at Wendy in fear before she finally lost consciousness.

Even the dark imp trembled in fear unable to understand what it was seeing. All the imp knew was taht it was dangerous and it reminded him too much of his **True** master. The Imp and its blue campion quickly disappeared in a magic circle. The others were about to do the same until they were caught by Wendy and several wind clones. All of them were glaring at them.

" **Oh you don't! You don't get the right to run away after threatening to violate me! Now then let me hear you scream!"** She roared as she unleashed her onslaught on the bastards.

The last thing those men saw were crimson eyes as they screamed into the night. Unknown to the group were two that watched the entire scene before disappearing.

* * *

 **(Thirty minutes before midnight)**

Erza was glaring at her friends that barely made before midnight.

"It's almost midnight, where the hell have you idiots been?!" she exclaimed with authority.

Lucy was nervously laughing and said they had been preoccupied with some unexpected events. Natsu and Happy looked extremely angry for some reason.

Gray looked completely exhausted.

"I had to deal with an annoying situation with Juvia." he said.

Juvia had dragged him around the capital to see some of the sights. He would admit that he did enjoy spending time with her, even if she can sometimes be really crazy, especially when it involved him and another girl she saw as another 'love rival'.

However, when he saw Leon flirt with her, he felt really bothered by. He knew why, but he was still too stubborn to admit tit.

Natsu and Happy seem to get more pissed off by the question. The reason? Well during their trip around town, they met with the dragon slayers of Sabertooth, Sting and Rogue. And as expected, they did not get along at all. The two _'superior'_ dragonslayers claimed they were the third generation, and that even Acnologia would tremble at their power.

Natsu retorted that he felt their magical power and compared tit to Acnologia, it was nothing but a drop of water in an ocean. It would take Acnologia one sneeze to rip them to shreds, and thinking they take that dragon on was a suicide mission. This pissed the two off, but then they gave arrogant smirks and claimed that they were _'True'_ dragonslayers, because they killed their dragons.

This shocked and appalled Natsu that these two boasted proudly that they killed their parents. He decided to walk away and dragged Lucy and Happy away before he did something reckless. Natsu did have some last words for the two. He said when they face each other, he would show them who the real dragonslayers are. They smirked in acceptance of the challenge. And here he was still pissed off about those smug bastards.

Happy was pissed, because one of the exceed with Sting, Lector, kept insulting him and he wanted to prove that damn cat wrong.

Erza just sighed in exasperation at the antics and told them to wait for the tournament to release those frustrations.

Then the door to their room opened and in came Lisanna and Elfman. Natsu's mood did a complete 180 when he saw the youngest of the take-over trio.

"Lisanna!" he exclaimed as he rushed in and wrapped her in a big hug. Lisanna just laughed and returned the hug from her best friend and secret crush. Everyone smiled and laughed at the antics of the two, except Lucy. Lucy for some reason felt off when she saw Natsu hug Lisanna so affectionately, she felt a pit develop in her stomach, but decided to ignore it for the time being.

The take-over siblings explained they just made it back from their training trip and were pumped for the games. Everyone looked at the clock to see only fifteen minutes remain before the games start. Everyone was starting to get worried about Wendy.

"Where could Wendy be?" Erza asked.

"Could have gotten lost?" Natsu asked.

"Oh no, don't tell me she ended up with the wrong people?!" Lucy exclaimed imaging Wendy scantly clothing with black sunglasses. Gray just sweatdropped.

"Do all writers have such an overactive imagination?"

"Guys don't worry so much. I am sure she's just running late." Lisanna said.

Suddenly the door swung open and everyone turn to see the person they had been waiting for.

"Hey Wendy what took so….long….." the question died in their throat as they saw the condition that Wendy was in. Her hair was a mess with several strands falling in front of her face, her dress was in tatters with several areas with dirt, grim, etc.

But the most galring thing visible was her arms that were covered in blood with several droplets falling on her feet and dress. She cradled Carla in her arms who was unconscious, and did not seem to be stirring from whatever caused her condition.

"W-Wendy?" Lucy asked fearfully. Wendy looked up and everyone almost flinch by the cold look that she was giving them. It was almost unnatural that such a sweet girl could give such a dreadful look.

 **"Oi dial that glare down a bit girl! You scaring the shit out of your friends!"** Dark said to Wendy. While she may not be as close as Wendy is to her friends, that doesn't mean she wants Wendy to be all alone and only have herself to talk to. That would be way too dark and depressing, even for her.

Wendy seem to snap out of whatever trance she was in and shook her head a bit. When she looked back, everyone was relieved to see Wendy back to her normal self. But that begged the question what happened to her.

"Hey everyone, sorry for scaring you." she apologized as she bowed.

"Wendy." she looked up to see Erza looking at her impassively.

"What happened to you and why are you covered in blood." Wendy froze, not wanting to give the details to her, knowing this might change how they look at her.

" **Oi show some backbone and explain exactly what happened. Trust me they won't abandon you."**

Wendy sighed as she prepared for the conversation that was coming.

She walked over and placed Carla in the bed before looking back at her friends.

"I was walking with Carla in the gardens around the castle when we had this huge argument."

This got everyone confused what could cause the two to have an argument. They were as close as Natsu and Happy.

"We had an argument about my father. Before you ask, the reason is because she has never trusted him. She always saw him as a worthless deadbeat that abandoned me for his selfish reasons. I never believed that and knew he had his reasons, which has always caused some friction between us."

"That doesn't explain the blood, Wendy." Natsu retorted.

"I was attacked by members of a guild in the capital."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Why was this becoming a theme with her now?

' **Blame pops for giving us the gift of dropping bombshells.'**

"WHHHHHAAAATTTT?!" everyone screamed.

"Yeah, when I was training with my father, he warned me that in the seven years since Fairy Tail dropped in rankings, there are several guilds that have grown to have a vendetta against us. My dad believes one of these guilds is participating to humiliate and harm everyone in Fairy Tail."

Everyone looked concerned at the news.

"What guild is that Wendy?" Lucy asked. Wendy sighed.

"My dad believes its Raven Tail." Everyone eyes widen at this.

"Raven Tail?!" they all shouted.

"But that's a dark guild!"

"They would never should their faces here!" Natsu said.

"Not anymore." Wendy responded.

"WHAT?!" they all screamed again.

"You see they became an official guild a few years ago. Why they never attacked us is up for debate. But my father believes he was hoping that the master and the rest of us would return so he can personally come after us. For what reason, I have no idea. And if my dad knew, he never made it apparent. All he did tell me was to not get near them and be very cautious of them."

Everyone looked very disturbed by this. They knew tensions were high between the master and his son, Ivan. However, they never knew why. All the master would tell them is that his actions were a danger for the guild, and he had to excommunicated. That was it! Not even Laxus would divulge any information, if he did know anything.

However, there was a rumor that the falling out between the three involves the disappearance of Laxus's mother, however it was never looked into to see if it were factual. However, no one dare mention the woman, since it was a VERY touchy subject between Laxus and Makarov. ESPECIALLY for Laxus. Last time his mother was brought up, Laxus sent to the poor bastard to the hospital for three months.

However, all this did not stop Erza from forgetting their previous question with Wendy.

"Wendy that still doesn't explain the blood" Erza said again.

Wendy sighed, mentally prepared for what she was about to day.

"I was getting to that before going off on this tangent. When we were at the garden, we felt our magic being sapped and find five goons surrounded me. They said that this was their master's way of saying hello to Fairy Tail and to give us a message. I continued to feel my magic being drained, and then…"

Everyone tense at how quiet Wendy got, which made them dread what she was about to say.

"Wendy what happened?" Lucy asked. Everyone got even more worried when Wendy began to angrily glared at the ground, shaking in rage.

"The members wanted to get a much clearer message to all of you…...and wanted to have _fun_ _with me_." Wendy said as spat out the last words with venom.

…

….

….

….

….

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTT." everyone roared in rage.

Everyone soon began to release their magic powers in tandem. Natsu was engulfed in red hot flames, the temperature around Gray dropped several degrees, Lisanna and Elfman were partially transforming due to their takeover magic, Lucy had a golden arua around, and Erza had several cracks appear below her as she released a potent amount of her magical power in a crimson aura.

All of them looked ready to go to war with whoever this master was. Damn the consequences! If they touched Wendy, blood WILL be spilled in extreme retribution. And if Raven Tail was the culprit then nothing will stop from completely destroying them! Not Laxus! Not Makarov! No one!

"Wendy did they do anything to you?" Erza asked in a cold whisper that made even Natsu and Gray shiver despite their burning rage at the moment.

Everyone released a sigh of relief when shook her head.

"I would never let those bastards touch me, and you see the result of me making them pay for that stunt they tried to pull."

Everyone nodded. While they couldn't agree with her killing, the alternative was far worse, so they understood why she killed them. Erza was conflicted on the one, Wendy killed another human being. Not just one, but several. But those men were blaming to do deplorable things to her if she did not retaliate. So could she blame her for doing what she did?

She shook her head.

No, she couldn't. If she did, she would be a hypocrite, especially the blood she spilled when escaping the Tower of Heaven. However, she would have a talk with Wendy's father about this. She walked and gave Wendy a tight hug that she gratefully returned. She looked at Wendy with soft brown eyes.

"Wendy I am not angry for what you did, I understand why you did it, but you know we will have to report this to the master."

Wendy sighed before nodded, "Yeah I know."

Before anyone could respond, they heard a huge explosion from outside, and they all went to

the window to see a man with a pumpkin head in the middle of the city.

The Grand Magic Games had begun...

* * *

 _ **Well that was a depressing note to leave this chapter on, but I had no other way or place of ending it. Hope you enjoyed the read. Please read and leave a review.**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Welcome back everyone to another installment of RDK. We have FINALLY reached the beginning of the actual GMG. I am really excited for this. I have been waiting to begin this part of the story for a LONG time and now the time has come. Now for the most part the games will relatively the same. All of the events will all be the same, but the OUTCOMES maybe different.**_

 _ **Wendy and Elfman will participate in the games, so both will get time to shine, but Wendy will have a lot more screen time. The other guilds like Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, and Mermaid Heel will be alot stronger so they can match Sabertooth and Fairy Tail, because I felt they were really unpowered. So those teams will give everyone a lot more of a fight from EVERYONE. And I do mean everyone.**_

 _ **Naruto will make around 3 or 4 appearances before the big reveal. Also like I said before some people will be alot stronger than canon so the fights will be much more entertaining and not so one-sided. I will also be using some characters from other anime for a team, and some characters from later arcs will be appearing in this arc and are slightly underpowered for obvious reasons, so keep your eyes out for that.**_

 _ **On a side note, I managed to catch up to the One Piece Manga! And I remembered why I loved this series so much! Plus we're finally in the Wano Arc! After maybe 5 years of referencing and foreshadowing. I can tell this is gonna be fun.**_

 _ **Well let's get on with the story!**_

* * *

 _ **Day 1 of the Grand Magic Games**_

People were cheering in their seats as balloons and fireworks flew into the skies above. The Grand Magic Games were just minutes aways from beginning. Everyone was excited, since this could be the most exciting games in a very long time. The preliminary were held last night at midnight, where all participating teams were forced into an enclosed labyrinth. The rules were quite simple. The teams were to traverse the labyrinth, fight any team they encountered, and make it to the end. The first eight teams to make it to the end, would be the ones to continue to the main games. Now the crowd awaited for the teams to come out and for the games to begin. The announcers for the games were Chapati Lola, former council member, Yazima, and guest judge for the day, Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus.

* * *

[Guild Team Quarters]

Team Fairy Tail was getting ready to go into the stadium, and all of them feeling anxious for the games to begin.

"Listen to that all that cheering. The crowd is really into the games." Erza said.

"I-I'm getting kinda nervous. There will be so many people. Do you think all of them are mages?" Lucy said. Gray shook his head.

"Yeah I doubt all of them are mages from Fiore. Probably, a large majority are regular civilians from the city and around Fiore to see the games." he replied

Natsu muttered in confusion as he looked at his clothes. "Anyway, why do we all have to wear these clothes?" Lucy giggled in response.

"The master thought we should all be wearing matching color scheme."

"I think its cute. I am definitely saving it for future use." Erza said.

"Yeah, me too." Gray said, but Lucy sweatdropped.

"Maybe you should try wearing them before saying that." she muttered.

"Wearing these clothes makes me feel MANLY!" Elfman cheered with an opened short sleeve shirt. Lisanna giggled. "Calm down nee-san. Save that excitement for the games." Elfman slightly calmed down.

"We're just lucky we found something that actually fit you." Lucy commented amusingly.

"Seriously, how did you get so buff in just three months?" Gray asked.

Elfman cackled manically before bumping a fist in the air. "Nothing is impossible for a man when he puts his mind to it. I fought tooth and nail to get this body. I'll show you all the training I went through was worth it, and to everyone else. I'll show those guilds what it means to be a real man!" he shouted boisterously.

Lisanna just giggled before tapping Elfman on the shoulder to get him to calm down a bit, which slightly worked.

"He really did work really hard to get as strong as he did. Even Mira-nee was surprised at how much Elfman was pushing her. You'll all in for a surprise once he gets out there on the stage."

Everyone smirked in anticipation. Elfman was one of the toughest members in the guild. They knew they were in for a good show if Mirajane was impressed by him.

"A-Anno, everyone." Everyone turned to see Wendy tugging at her uniform. She looked at everyone with a noticeable blush.

"Is this a bit much?" she asked timidly.

"Nonsense Wendy, you look cute in that!" Lucy said. "But this doesn't really cover a lot, even with stockings. I feel like this a little too revealing."

"Nonsense, Wendy. I agree with Lucy, you look cute in it." Erza argued. Lisanna giggled.

"Wendy, the crowd is just gonna love you. You'll be like our little mascot."

Wendy blushed in embarrassment.

"I am not a mascot! I want to be taken seriously!" everyone just laughed, which made the girl pout muttering 'mean friends', which caused everyone to laugh again.

' _ **C'mon it's not that bad, and look at the bright side to this.**_ ' Dark Wendy said. ' _What's that?_ '

' _ **Our future boyfriend/play thing will be watching us, and with us wearing this, he'll pay EXTRA attention to us. And if we play our cards right and make the right moves, he'll be crawling to our bed in no time, hehehehehe**._ ' Dark perversely said.

Wendy turned atomic red from what her other half was suggesting.

' _DARK! I told you to keep that pillow talk when he becomes our boyfriend and if we get a girlfriend as well!_ '

' _ **First off, it's not 'if' we get a girlfriend, it's 'when'. Second, I never said that will stop me from taking the opportunity to tease you. And I gotta say its funnier every time as I see your resolve crumble little by little. I wonder what I will need to do to finally destroy any and all restraint you have before you just jump them and make them yours. Ah that would be a good day, HAHAHAHA.**_ '

Wendy was soon reaching new levels of red from the conversation before closing the link with Dark and did her best to calmed herself down.

"Wendy." she looked up to see Erza and everyone else finally calmed down from the laughing and now looking at her in concern. "Are you sure you can do this? We won't think any less of you if you want to sit this one out-"

"NO!" Everyone took a step back from Wendy's outburst. Wendy blushed a bit from her shout, before calming down and looking at everyone.

"Guys, I appreciate you worrying about my well being. I really do, but I can do this. I can participate in the games. I promise you I will be alright."

Everyone sighed, but nodded. They all knew Wendy was quite adamant about participating in the games. She didn't participate in the preliminary games, because she was still recovering from her experience. After they passed the preliminaries for the GMG, they went to Makarov to explain what happened.

It went as anyone would expect.

* * *

[ _Flashback_ ]

" _ **THEY DID WHAT**?!" roared Makarov, while Porlyusica looked just as pissed off and horrified._

 _Natsu and the others had just returned from making it to the next part of the games, although they barely made it to 8th place with little time left. Wendy was out of her dirty clothes, as Lisanna helped her get a new set of clothes after she cleaned off all the blood and grime off of her body. Now she was sitting to the side of master with Carla being right next to her with her arms crossed._

" _Those horrid men were going to do unspeakable things to Wendy, it's a miracle we avoided that disaster." the white exceed said._

" _Wendy?" Wendy looked to see the master looking with the calmest demeanor he could muster._

" _Are you sure, there is no way to connect those bastards to Raven Tail?"_

 _Wendy sadly shook her head._

" _Gomen master, but that's not possible. After I killed them, their bodies went up in flames, and by the time I put them out, only ashes remained of their bodies. So there is no way to connect them to Raven Tail."_

 _Makarov sighed before looking at the other members of Team Fairy Tail along with Lisanna and Elfman._

" _What do we do Master?" Erza asked._

" _C'mon Gramps, lets go kick those raven bastards into the next century. They need to pay for what they tried to do to Wendy." Natsu angrily replied. He still was on this mindset to beat the shit out of Raven Tail for their actions against one of their nakama. By the looks of his team's faces, they were feeling the same way._

 _Makarov sadly just shook his head._

" _Unfortunately Natsu there is nothing that we can do."_

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

" _WHAT?!" everyone shouted, except for Wendy, Erza, and Porlyusica, since they knew why Makarov refused._

" _M-Master, you can't be serious!" Lisanna said._

" _Those bastards need to pay for even trying that on one of our own!" Gray said,_

" _As a man I can't accept them getting away with this injustice." Elfman said._

" _Please tell me your not serious, master?!" Lucy said._

" _LIKE HELL I'LL LET THIS GO! I'M NOT GONNA STOP TILL I ROAST THOSE BASTARDS!" Natsu shouted._

 _Wendy, having enough of this, stood and addressed everyone._

" _ **ENOUGH!"**_ _Wendy roared._

" _WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR ANY OF THIS CRAP! YOU REALLY THINK RAVEN TAIL IS STUPID TO NOT TAKE PRECAUTIONS SO NONE OF THIS IS CAN TRACED BACK TO THEM! YOU REALLY THINK ANYONE WILL TAKE US SERIOUSLY?! THEY'LL THINK WE'RE TRYING TO GET SYMPATHY FROM ANYONE! SO CAN WE LET IT GO FOR NOW AND THINK OF OUR NEXT MOVE TO GET THOSE BASTARDS CAUGHT!_ _ **PLEASE?!**_ _" Wendy finished before huffing from her long rant._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

… _._

 _Everyone stood still as they gawked at Wendy. They have never seen her raise her voice at anyone before! Hell they never seen her shout at anyone before in such a manner. Talk about a shock to the system!_

 _Wendy blushed at the shock at not only the silence she had caused, but the looks she was getting from everyone._

' _How long do you think this gonna keep going, Dark?'_

' _ **Probably for a while, maybe till pops reveals himself. Anyway props to you for shutting them up. Kami, I appreciate the love, but the shouting was getting annoying.**_ _'_

 _Wendy sighed before looking at everyone, before Makarov decided to speak._

" _Wendy's right." finally said, still recovering from Wendy's rant. "We need to think up how we will hand this in case they try something like this again. Agreed?"_

 _Everyone finally nodded._

" _Wendy." said girl looked at the master. "Did you father tell you anything about why Raven Tail will be after us?" Wendy sighed._

" _He told me its because of bad blood between your son, Ivan, and you and Laxus. He said he didn't know the definitive reason why though." Wendy said._

 _Makarov sighed. He never thought his son's hatred for him would push him to attack a child that had nothing to do with this. He supposed he was too naive for his own good. But he'll deal with Ivan when the time comes at the appropriate time. He looked back at Wendy._

" _Well Wendy regardless of how father knows what he does, he has given us vital info on who to be weary of in the games. Tell me, will he do anything after Raven Tail has attacked you?"_ _Makarov asked as he was generally curious and scared about what Acnologia's reaction will be on the attack on Wendy._

 _Wendy cupped her chin on her palm and got a thoughtful expression on her cute little face._

" _Well…..the city is still intact so that's some good news." Cue sweat drops and faceplants from everyone in the room._

" _I will say my father might make a more active role of keeping eye on me and the guild. Since in his own words, we have an uncanny skill of attracting trouble." Cue Team Fairy Tail and the reserve members scratching the back of their heads. Makarov just shook his head in amusement._

" _Very well. We will do the same. I want all of you to always be in pairs of two or more. Don't under any circumstance go anywhere alone. I will relay this message to everyone once they arrive back. Understood?" Everyone nodded. The master then turned his attention to the bluenette of the team._

" _Now Wendy." he said as she looked up to the master. "After that traumatic experience, I normally wouldn't let you participate in the games." Wendy looked like she was about to protest, but Makarov stopped. "But I can see this means a lot to you, so I will compromise with you."_

 _Wendy was listening intently. "You're allowed to participate in the events of the first day if you desire to participate or if you're chosen, but you will rest on the second day, and then allowed to enter the third day's events. The same if you don't participate the first day. Now does this work for you?"_

 _Wendy nodded happily before hugging Master Makarov. "Thank you master." Makarov chuckled before patting her head._

" _Now all of you go get some sleep. You all have a big day tomorrow."_

 _Everyone soon walked out, before Natsu was the last one that hasn't left. He began walking out before he stopped._

" _Jiji."_

" _Yes Natsu?" he asked curious on what Natsu wanted to say. Natsu looked backed at the master with the fiercest glare he could muster._

" _I don't care if he's your son, jiji. If he tries to touch Wendy or anyone else like that again. I WILL burn him until his ashes scatter into the winds. I don't care if I have to go through you and Laxus to do it."_

 _With those last words Natsu left. Makarov sighed again before he started to cough violently. Porlyusica quickly brought him a glass of water. "Don't push yourself you old coot." Makarov chuckled._

" _I still got some fight left in me. Now I need to contact Gildarts and to give him an update on everything that happened. Please bring me that communication lacrima."_

[Flashback End]

* * *

The team was now walking forward with its five members. Erza and Lucy were at the far ends of the team, Gray and Wendy were in the inner ends and Natsu was in the middle carrying their team flag.

As soon as they appeared in the field, nearly everyone began booing and bemoaning the team. Every was dumbfounded by this.

"Yeesh they are really getting into the booing." muttered Gray

"I knew we were under unpopular opinion, but this is a little ridiculous." said Wendy. **'** **No kidding.** **'** replied Dark.

"Uuuuuu." hmmed Lucy. Erza clasped her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Keep your cool, Lucy." Lucy smiled gratefully. Erza then pointed to a certain section of the stands. Lucy and everyone else turned to see all the other members of Fairy Tail cheering for them. They could see a banner that said, **'FAIRY TAIL VICTORY!'**

"HOORAY! HOORAY! FAIRY TAIL!" the members of the stand cheered.

"All we need is the cheering of our friends." everyone on the team nodded, until they noticed something, or rather someone

"Hey guys look at that…" Natsu said.

"N-No way.." Lucy said.

"Is that….." Gray said.

"Could it really be…" Erza said.

"It is…" Wendy confirmed.

By this point everyone on the stands turned to see what the team was looking at. To their surprise, sitting on the edge swinging her legs back and forth was Mavis Vermillion!

"HOORAY! HOORAY! FAIRY TAIL!" she cheered happily.

"MASTER MAVIS?!" everyone shouted. She turn to them with a big smile on her face.

"I came to cheer everyone on. It gets boring being in the guild by yourself." she said.

"But what about…" Makarov began.

"Don't worry! Only people with the guild mark can see me. Plus do you have any idea how boring it is not having anyone to talk to and be stuck on an island?"

Needless to say that ended any argument of her being there. The team was also sharing their own thoughts on the manner.

"It kinda reassuring to have the first master watching us." Natsu said.

"Even as a spirit." Gray said with a sweatdrop.

"No one ever said we were normal." Wendy retorted.

* * *

" **Now welcome onto the stage, in seventh place of preliminaries are the hounds of hell's army, Quatro Cerberus!** "

From one of the gates, five figures can be seen coming out of the gate. The team consisted of five men in their late teens to early twenties. The first one was to the far right. He is a young man with shoulder-length green hair that covers his left eye, green eyes and red goggles on top of his head. He wore a long green jacket with a fur-trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes. This man's name is Lubbock.

The next person to Lubbock was a tall, muscular young man with blue eyes and black hair that he usually wore in a combed up, heart-shaped pompadour donned in a black shirt with green shoulders, chest armor and white pants with black boots, and on his back was a short silver sword with a chain dangling from the hilt. This man's name was Bulat, and was the one carrying the flag.

The third person in the middle was a fairly muscular young man of above average height with short dark blue hair and eyes. He wears a blue leather jacket and a red scarf with an anchor on it. The scarf is said to be his symbol of justice. Under that is a white shirt with a single blue line down the middle. He also wears a pair of grey jeans with a belt and dark blue boots. This was team's current leader, Wave. Like Bulat, Wave also had a black short sword with a chain dangling from the hilt.

The next person on the team was a tall, muscular, fair-skinned man with straight black hair, which is slicked back and gathered on the back of his head, where it is kept in a bun, hidden away by a white cloth with ruffled edges secured by a similarly colored strip; a haircut which was popular in ancient times. He has slanted eyes marked by dark lines, with black pupils circled by lighter irises, each bearing five irregular black forms below it (with the central pair of forms being larger than the three on the outsides), and which are topped by black, arched eyebrows. He also appears to possess sharp canine teeth. Hanging from his ears is a pair of light brown earrings,whose shape is reminiscent of a gourd. This man's name was Bacchus.

The last person was a dark-skinned, relatively muscular young man of average height with large, thick, brown hair that juts out wildly in every direction. This last man was Ajeel Ramal.

" **WILD!** " They all shouted.

* * *

" **Coming in sixth place, we have the all female guild, Mermaid Heel!** "

From the next gate, five beautiful females came out. The first one is a young, slim, large-busted woman, with long, straight black hair that falls to the middle of her back. wears an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, Kagura wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. She also wears a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up. This was the captain of the team, Kagura Mikazuchi.

The next person was wearing a black cloak with pink highlights concealing her face and was currently holding the flag.

Next was a petite young girl with orange-brown hair, which is tied in two braided pigtails on either side of her head. She has a childlike and innocent look to her, possessing very large, almost round greyish blue eyes and freckled cheeks. She is wearing a black T-shirt with a white collar line under a pair of calf length greyish blue overalls, covering her torso and reaching up below her armpits, held up by shoulder straps. The overalls are plain except for a series of simple, small round motifs going down the side. Beth's outfit is completed by a pair of red sandals for her feet. This is Beth Vanderwood.

The next female was a chubby woman with tan skin. Her attire contains Polynesian elements. She has black, curly hair, sporting a plain beige headband. She wears a necklace of an animal teeth, a dark blue loincloth with a white finish that bears the crest of Mermaid Heel right at its center, and a short blue top, which leaves her large belly hanging out when at a larger weight. Her arms are adorned with brown fringed sleeves attached by maroon bands. She also wears sandals that tie around her ankles and slip onto her foot. This young woman's name was Risley Law.

The last member of the team was a beautiful woman with large breasts and her most noticeable feature being the two large gold-looking horns protruding from the sides of her head and pointing upwards. Upon her head is a white band which separates her hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. Worn upon her forehead is a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several dots around the top. Tied around her neck is a small white-colored strap. Her attire consists of a very revealing beige-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono is wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that ties behind her back, and her outfit is complemented by thigh-high socks that reveal her heels and toes. This woman's name was Seilah.

* * *

"There's an actual guild like that?" questioned Happy, while Macao and Wakaba were drooling at the sight of the girls with hearts in their eyes.

"That is the best idea for a guild ever!" shouted Makarov, with everyone that heard him, sweatdropped.

"They seem like a powerful team."

"Yeah, this got very interesting!"

"Ohayo Mermaid Heel!" Wendy greeted cheerfully to the guild. Everyone looked at Wendy strangely. The weirdness increased when said guild responded to the cheerful greeting.

"Ohayo Wendy-chan!" they said in the same affectionate tone.

"Wendy I didn't know you knew the members of the guild."

"Well I don't personally know them. But we are acquainted with certain people." The team decided to question her later when they the time.

" **In fifth place, we have the azure wings that sparkle in the darkness, Blue Pegasus!"**

The members consisted of The Trimens, and the fifth member in a bunny costume, concealing his appearance.

" **Everyone do your best!** " screamed Jenny.

" **In fourth place we have the goddess of love and war's sacred destroyers, Lamia Scale!** "

The team consisted of Jura, Lyon, Toby, Yuka, and a young girl in her mid-teen years.

"Why the hell are you only in fourth place?! Are you idiots even trying?!" screamed the guildmaster, Ooba.

"Sorry baa-chan! It's because I was so clumsy that we took longer than expected-kyaa!" the girl was saying before tripping and letting out a cute yelp.

Lyon just facepalmed. "Jeez Sherria." The now named Sherria blushed in embarrassment.

"Gomen, Lyon-san."

Everyone began commenting on the other teams.

"Quatro Cerberus looks like it'll be tough."

"Indeed Bacchus and Ajeel are not people that should be underestimated, and neither should the other members."

"Blue Pegasus doesn't look like it changed much." Gray said.

"Although there's a person I have never seen before." Lucy commented as she saw the Bunny suited person.

"Probably another pretty boy under there." Gray retorted

"Hahaha. Maybe there's another Ichiya under there." Natsu joked before being smacked over the head by Erza.

"Natsu don't EVER make that joke again! Do you hear me?!" she roared at the terrified dragonslayer.

"H-Hai!" he crooked with everyone looking at him in pity.

"Hey anyone recognize that girl from Lamia Scale?" Lucy asked trying to diverge Erza's attention from Natsu.

"No, although she looks like that love girl. What was her name? Shelly I think." Gray said. Lyon looked at the team in amusement as he heard their comment.

"This is Sherria. She is Shelly's cousin." Lyon said.

"She's very strong." Tobi said.

"My _love_ is not as strong as Shelly-neechan, though." the now named, Sherria said.

"I was complimenting you, idiot!" Tobi shouted.

"Kyaah! Gomen, Toby-san." Sherria cried as she cowered from Tobi's shouting.

"Calm down, Toby." Yuka said.

Sherria then felt someone was looking at her. She looked around until her eyes landed on her certain dragonslayer looking at her. The two girls continued to look at one another, each one taking the other's appearance for what seemed like an eternity. Sherria could feel her pulse increase as she looked and saw more things she liked about the petite girl.

' _She's so cute._ ' she thought, before finally realizing what she was doing turned her head down so no one could see the blush rising to her face. ' _What the hell was I doing?! The moment I saw her, I couldn't stop looking at her. It felt like we were the only ones in the stadium. My heart won't pounding in my chest._ '

She complementing why she was acting like this until she had an epiphany.

' _Is this what Shelly-neechan mean? Is this love at first sight?!'_ she thought gleefully.

She looked up to see the girl also looking away from her, until she looked back and both saw a healthy blush on the other's face. Wendy glowed even more red before looking somewhere else.

' _She's so cute. I definitely need to see where this will go.'_ Sherria thought in glee. It seems the love girl has found her target. Speaking of target, Wendy's head was steaming from what had transpired a few moments. She was doing her best to calm down, but she was failing miserably.

' _Why did I do that?! I couldn't stop looking at her!_ ' Wendy screamed in her head.

' _ **HAHAHA! Looks like we found our girlfriend! And by the looks of that blush, she interested!**_ _' Dark said._

' _YOU! You did this didn't you!'_

' _ **NOPE! You did all that on your own!**_ _'_

' _Oh gods I'm so embarrassed.'_

' _ **Oh look at the bright side.**_ _'_

' _And what's that?'_

' _ **She seems just as interested as you are. And did you see that body. We are in for a lot of fun!**_ _'_

' _Well she is beautiful.'_ Wendy thought she continued to look at Sherria discreetly.

' _ **And she has amazing assets bouncing on both ends.**_ _'_

" _Yeah- wait damn it!'_

" _ **Hahahaha. Got you.**_ _'_

Wendy finally decided to cut her chat with Dark. Thankfully everyone seemed too engrossed with their interactions with the other teams to notice her staring.

" **Next in third place is the midnight raiders, Raven Tail!** _"_

Wendy just glared at the team, along with the other members of her team. Raven Tail team just looked smugly at them. _"_ You got lucky escaping us little girl. You won't have that luxury again. _"_ Alexei said. Wendy just growled as her eyes turned into crimson slits. Erza put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

In the stands, Ivan was looking down at the arena with an evil grin. "Father, I have waited for this day, patiently."

Up in the stands, the other members of the guild were also glaring at the new team that entered the stadium. Makarov had explained the incident with Wendy, and every single one of them wanted to get back at those bastards, but their master told them to let it go for now. Surprisingly, Romeo seemed to be the most adamandant about getting back at Raven Tail. His reaction was very similar to Natsu's reaction, although with Romeo there seemed to be something else, but was not sure what. Makarov decided to file that for later.

" **The remaining two teams will come out to the stage!** "

This confused the crowd as they knew one of the guilds was Sabertooth, but they had no idea who the guild was.

"I wonder who that other guild is. They have to be pretty strong to get one of the tough spots."

"I wonder if this has anything to do with that malicious aura that Jellal warned us about."

" **Well the first of the last teams is now approaching the stage!** "

Everyone waited patiently until they saw the soluttes approaching the stadium.

" **Well this is a surprise, the next team is….** "

Everyone was surprised at who was coming, none more so than Fairy Tail's team.

Wendy and Makarov both had smiles on their faces.

" **Welcome to the stage Fairy Tail Team B!** "

That's right. A second team of Fairy Tail had appeared. In the team were Gildarts, Laxus, Gajeel, Juvia, and…..Mystogan.

Wait. WHAT?!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Natsu screamed.

"Juvia?!" Gray shouted.

"WAIT LAXUS AND GILDARTS?! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Lucy screamed.

"HOLD ON! WHAT THE HELL IS MYSTOGAN DOING HERE?!" Gray and Natsu shouted.

"Wait don't tell me….Jellal?" Erza asked.

'Mystogan' puts a finger to his lips and "SHHHH."

"SERIOUSLY?!" shouted Natsu and Gray.

"Well I didn't expect that." Wendy commented.

"Juvia-chan." Lyon said, while Sherria's head perked up. She then gained a huge smile as she saw the looks between Lyon, Juvia, and Gray.

"I sense a love triangle in the air." she said amusingly.

"Wonderful, Fairy Tail has two teams. That means twice the fun." Hibiki said.

"What the hell is going on?!" Natsu finally screamed in frustration.

" **To explain the confusion most of you must be feeling. In this year's games, a special rule has been implemented. All teams are allowed to have more than one team. This rule was made to give an advantage to the team in last place to give them a handicape."**

The judges were discussing the fairness in this, and if Fairy Tail would exploit this rule. That was until Natsu declared it did not matter if they are in the same tea part of the same guild or not, he would take down anyone that gets in his way. Gajeel answered saying they wouldn't want it any other way.

"Je-..No...Mystogan. What are you doing here?" Erza asked.

"Your master is a rather understanding person. When I told him about my situation with my guild and the games, he consented to this novel of an idea." he replied.

"I thought you said you couldn't near the even grounds."

"Heh. That was before I thought up this idea."

"This is still against the rules. You're not a member of the guild."

"That is not technically true. As Mystogan and myself are the same person."

Laxus then came up and put an around Mystogan. "Relax is a festival, isn't it?" Laxus said.

"Right, Mystogan?" he asked.

"Exactly Erza." Mystogan replied.

"Also watch it. Mystogan was not all that talkative, got it?" Laxus warned the disguised mage.

"Got it." he replied.

"Anyway, Laxus did the master tell you-" Erza began before being interrupted by Laxus's face darkening along with Mystogan's.

"About what those sickos were gonna do to Wendy? Yeah the whole team knows. It took a lot of convincing to stop Mirajane, Gajeel, and myself from storming that guild." Laxus explained.

"Natsu and the rest of us were feeling the same. Mystogan do you feel anything from that malevolent force?"

"No. I feel absolutely nothing. Too be honest it makes me feel rather anxious."

"Another thing. Wendy believes her father may become more active in observing the games after that incident." Laxus and Mystogan nodded.

"We'll let him do his thing, and hopefully we'll get to talk to him eventually." Laxus said.

"Yes I have some things I want to ask him." she said before going back to her team.

Meanwhile there was another discussion in the stands.

* * *

"That person in the mask doesn't have our guild mark." Mavis said.

"AH?!" Makarov, Wakaba, and Macao said.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Makarov chanted again and again

"I told him this was a bad idea." Macao said. Wakaba replied.

"No way the Shodaime Master would agree to this." Wakaba replied.

"But-" which causes everyone to perk up at what Mavis was about to say.

"I sense no evil from him. Instead I feel the same heart that comes from every member in the guild with our crest. It's rather fascinating." she explained.

"Well that's a bit complicated. Although you could say he technically was a member." Makarov said.

"So that is Prince Jellal's counterpart." Lily said.

"Is he strong?" Mavis asked in a curious tone.

"Of course he was a member of the Ten Wizard Saints." Makarov said.

Mavis remained silent for a few minutes before speaking, "I'll allow it."

Everyone's eyes widen in shock, relief, and joy.

"Really?!" they asked. Mavis just nodded before giving them a dazzling smile with her eyes sparkling. "For Fairy Tail's victory."

Everyone sweatdropped. Yup she was definitely the founder of Fairy Tail.

" **Now everyone welcome the guild that came in first place and currently the number one guild in Fiore, Sabertooth!"**

The team from sabertooth consisted of Sting and Rogue, along with three other member the members of Fairy Tail had not met or recognized.

The first was a a slender, well-endowed young woman with short, light blue hair and fringes framing her face. She wore a blue rose ornament on the left side of her head. She dons a cloak clasped together by a star-shaped clip, with feathery protrusions that cover her chest, shoulders, and mid-back, over her blouse and shorts. The cloak flared at her feet, where it is divided into flowing sections secured by ribbons. This was Yukino Agria.

The next was a lean young man with medium length spiky hair and is easily distinguished from the other members of his guild by the mask he wears, which obscures the lower half of his face. This was Dobengal Hayabusa.

The last member of the team was a pale-skinned, very massive and heavily muscular man, possessing an extremely well built torso, and matching arms. He has long, spiky, shoulder-length light green hair. Two long spikes fall on either side of Orga's face, framing it, he keeps his hair held in place via a plain black headband over his forehead; his eyes are shown to have white irises. This was Orga Nanagear.

"And here they are." Wendy commented in a serious tone.

"The twin dragons of Sabertooth." Natsu said as he looked at the team.

"I look forward to this, Natsu-san." Sting told Natsu.

"What are you look at, punk." Gajeel growled at Rogue.

"Gajeel." Rogue said as he turned his head away.

" **Now that all the teams are out, we can now explain the games for everyone!"**

" **For the next five days, there will be five days that make up the games. The games consist of one consent, followed by several battle between the teams.** "

" **The contest will be a secret until the day of the games and each member must pick one member to participate in the event. For the battles the member fighting and who they'll be fighting will be random.** "

" **The rules are simple, the team with the most points at the end of the final day, will be crown the number one guild in Fiore!** **Now let the games begin for the contest of the first day. The contest is called Hidden. May the teams please choose a member to compete**."

Lubbock went out for Quatro Cerberus. "Go wild, Lubbock!" his team shouted with him giving a peace sign before walking forward.

Eve went for Blue Pegasus. "I got this."

Beth went for Mermaid Heel. "I'll let yo to go, but be careful Beth, and remember what our Mistresses told us." Kagura said. "Yes ma'am." Beth replied.

"You're up, Narpunding. Make them know the wrath of Raven Tail. If that girl comes out, show her no mercy." Alexei said to the violet-skinned mage.

Dobengal walked forward. "I shall go out for Sabertooth." None one seemed to object to this choice. "Make sure you end up in first, Dobengal." Sting told him as Dobengal nodded. "Got it."

"Should Yuka or myself go, since we are the shortest?" Sherria asked her teammates.

"I am not short." Yuka retorted. Lyon shook his head in amusement before walking forward.

"No let me go, we should grab victory from the start." Lyon said as he went to the center of the arena.

"Oh if Lyon is going, I should go." Gray said, before something grabbed him from behind.

He turned to see Wendy holding him back.

"What's up Wendy?"

"Gray let me go instead."

"HUH?!" Gray and everyone else shouted.

"Why? I get you want to compete, but why should you go Wendy?"

"One I'm small so if the point of this contest is hiding, I can do it much easier than you. Plus the training I went through wold be perfect for this."

"Finally look over there to Team B." They turned to see that Juvia was chosen for Fairy Tail B. Gray paled at the sight. "If you go out there, can you tell me you'll handle Juvia crush on you and Lyon trying to get you jealous with your weird love triangle drama."

"There is no love triangle! And I am NOT jealous!" Gray shouted in complete shock that WENDY of all people was saying this to him. He was not jealous of Lyon flirting with Juvia! All he got from Wendy was a deadpan stare.

"Uh-huh keep telling yourself that." she retorted.

Gray continued to look back and forth before finally sighing.

"Alright you handle this Wendy. Just make sure you win." Gray said as he finally relented. Wendy nodded with a smirk.

"You've got it." she said as she walked to the arena. Gray was left in his own thoughts as his team gave him confused and curious looks.

"You gave in rather quickly. Any reason why?" Lucy asked. As she expected Gray to fight more than he did against Wendy on who should go first. Gray just shrugged his shoulders.

"Besides the reasons she gave? C'mon you can't all not be just a little curious on how stronger Wendy has gotten with her dad. I want to see what she learned. Plus I want to see why she said she was confident to handle this contest." he explained with everyone nodding at his logic.

And with the members chosen, let the first contest begin!

* * *

The members of each of the guild reached the center of the stadium where the announcer pumpkin is waiting for them.

"Wendy-chan!" Juvia called to the bluenette. Wendy smiled at her fellow bluenette.

"Just because we are friends. Don't expect me take it easy on you." she warned. Wendy smirked in anticipation. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Lyon then walked up with a smirk if his own.

"I expect great things from you two. But I will not be holding anything back. Especially for Juvia-chan!"

"AUUU~" was all Juvia could say. Wendy just sweatdropped. ' _Guess she's not used to seeing this from the other perspective._ '

"Calm down Juvia-chan. You can handle this love drama later." Wendy said as she tried helping her fellow guild-mate. Wendy turned to see Beth waving to her.

"Do your best Wendy-chan! Our mistresses said they'll be watching this contest!"

Wendy's eyes widen before getting a new fire in her eyes. Now she had even more reason to do her best! "Hai. I expect the same from you Beth-san." Beth smirked in return.

Narpunding then walked up to Mr. Pumpkin.

"I have a question." Everyone was listening in.

"We still haven't been told what kind of contest we are participating in. Regardless, wouldn't having two teams give Fairy Tail an unfair advantage."

Any response was cut short by the KI being released, the two turned to see a VERY 'annoyed' Wendy glaring at the Raven Tail mage. Everyone became tense at the sudden increase pressure around them. None of the other mages, minus Beth, Juvia and Dobengal, expected the little dragonslayer to release such a noticeable force of killing intent.

Wendy continued to glare until she felt Juvia tap her shoulder. Wendy got the hint before she sighed and released the pressure, but no one relaxed.

Wendy then got an idea and gave a very evil smirk that made several people nervous.

"What's the matter. Are you scared Juvia and I may take the jump on you?" she mocked.

"What?" Narpunding growled.

"If you want, we'll give you a handicap. We'll keep one hand tied behind our backs."

Narpunding was glaring hard at the two, while most of the other contestants were staring at Wendy in shock, because they never expected Wendy of all people to taunt her enemies.

' **Lesson in being in a shinobi. If your opponent has a huge ego, exploit it to get them to screw up in your fight with them by attacking their pride. Dad will be so proud!** ' Dark gleefully said as she wiped away a fake tear from her eyes.

Dobengal then came up to speak. "I don't see a problem with this. Besides one can see this as an advantage for all us. Comrades can become a reliability if they are kidnaped and used as leverage against the other."

"Doesn't mean much to me. One more target to his won't change much." Lubbock said.

"I agree." Beth said.

"KEH!" Narpunding scoffed before casting one last glare at the Fairy Tail girls before returning in line.

Dobengal then walked up to Wendy. Wendy cocked an eyebrow at him, wondering what he wanted with her. "May I help you, Dobengal?" she asked politely. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Wendy's eyes widen before narrowing them at a smirking Dobengal.

"I expect great things from you, Wendy-san." as he bowed to her. Wendy smirked in anticipation.

"I look forward to this contest against you, Dobengal. I want to see if you live up to your so-called title." Dobengal smirked, accepting the challenge. He liked the girl's attitude, something that he is not used to due to the workings of his guild. This was gonna be fun contest.

"FIELD OPEN!" Suddenly huge pillars of energy rose from the sandy ground. The energy then morphed the entire city.

"Holy shit an entire city appeared?!" Happy screamed

"What an incredible amount of magic." Makarov commented

"I have never seen anything like this!" Lucy shouted.

' _To create an entire city. Just what kind of magical power would that take to perform._ ' Jellal thought in amazement, but also some fear.

Back in the arena, Wendy looked around to see that she was separated from anyone else.

' _Alright they split us up, now what?_ '

"Is this where we play hide and seek?" Eve said.

"Where should I hide?" Lubbock commented.

"Hmph." Narpunding said.

"I hope Wendy-chan is okay." Juvia said.

"There has to be more to this then just hiding in plain sight." Lyon said to himself.

"..."

" **In this game, everyone is IT. The rules are simple. All you have to do is find one of the other participants and land a hit on them. A successful hit will give you one point. But failing will cause a deduction to occur. One more thing to worry about."**

Suddenly there was a flash of light and hundreds of clones of the eight participants appeared everywhere.

" **You must figure who is the real participant and not a fake. Also note that hitting a clone will also cause a deduction to occur**."

Wendy smiled. So that is their game? Well two can play this game. Very discreetly, Wendy created several _clones_ to blend in with the other replicas.

' _ **This is gonna be fun.**_ ' Dark commented.

' _Hell yes it will be._ ' Wendy replied back.

" **Alright everyone, you have thirty minutes. LET THE FIRST GAMES BEGIN!** "

For the first few minutes, everything was quiet, but none of the audience were bored. In fact they were on the age of their seats, along with the other members of the team. Everyone was wondering who would be the unfortunate soul that would be the first one to mess up.

Then the first screw up occurred.

"GOT YOU!" screamed Narpunding as his forearm enlarged to 3 times its normal size before slamming it down on Wendy's back.

"GAH!"

"WENDY!" everyone shouted in worry. Narpunding smirked in victory.

"That should remind you never to mess with Raven Tail, brat." however this moment of victory was short lived as Wendy began to glow before she exploded. "AGH!" Narpunding as he flung backwards by the backlash of the explosion.

"WAIT WHAT?!" everyone shouted in shock.

" **HOHO! Narpunding believed to have the advantage, but Wendy Marvell seemed to turn the tables. And now she has gained the first point of the contest."**

" **Eve will make his own move soon enough."** Jenny replied.

Narpundig got enraged.

"HOW?! I WAS SURE THAT WAS THE REAL ONE!" he shouted. Then he heard some giggling around him, but couldn't pinpoint the location.

"If you would like to know what happen, I'll tell you. Once the replicas began forming, I created my own clones to blend into the group. They then created even more clones to spread out throughout the field."

This surprised not only the contestants, but also the audience. Wendy can create clones? That was interesting skill.

"The best part is that these are a special type of clones. As you just felt, my clones are rather….unstable for lack of a better term. One touch and then kaboom! Now all of you have to watch not only for my replicas but also explosions in case you mistake them for the real me or try to attack someone else."

" **Oh my! Wendy Marvell of Fairy Tail just increased the risk in this game! How** **will the** **other contestants handle this new development?!"**

"Holy Shit, Wendy that's amazing!" Natsu said.

"Damn, that's pretty smart. She's made this game even dangerous for everyone else." Gray said.

"However...we all have different methods for sensing magical energy. One of them must have a way to know, which one is the real Wendy. So the question is how will she handle this?" Erza commented.

"Be careful Wendy." Lucy said.

"Well things got more interesting. Never thought Wendy will be this clever." Laxus said,

"I'm sure she'll surprise even more." Mirajane said. She was with Team Fairy Tail B as one of her reserve members.

"Got that right, but….I wonder if she learned this from her dad?" Gajeel said curious what did her father taught her for three months. She definitely changed in many ways, but how strong did she become?

"I doubt we'll see much of her skills due to the point of this contest." Mira commented.

"Relax, there's plenty of days to see her skills. So let's wait and see; we might see more than we can expect from her in this contest." Gildarts said.

"Not bad. Dobengal might actually have fun here." Sting said.

"I expect nothing less from the mistress's child." Kagura said.

"Indeed. She is truly skilled. Hopefully Beth can at least get us a good spot." Seilah said while reading a book.

"Don't worry too much ladies, Beth will show her skill." Risley told her teammates.

"Lubbock, might struggle with this." Wave said.

"Don't worry too much. Lubbock will make us proud." Bulat said.

Back in the arena, everyone had gotten back to blending in with their replicas. Wendy was walking trying to sense were the other contestants were. She managed to find everyone, except for Dobengal, Beth, and Lubbock.

Suddenly, the ground began shaking before a voice shouted,

" **Carrot Missiles!** " Wendy had barely managed to dodge the missiles as they sailed past her.

Beth came out, disappointed she missed, before getting serious and summoning a bunch of vines out of vegetables.

" **Vegetable Snare!** "

" **Wind Blades!"**

Wendy's blades managed to cut all of the vines, but she was not able to hit Beth as she went underground again. Wendy, acting quickly closed her hand into a fist, cocked her arm back, and slammed it into the ground.

 **WHAM!**

A very sizable crater formed from Wendy's attack and out came Beth looking a little dazed from the attack. The audience's jaws dropped in shock. Holy shit that was some impressive physical strength.

Back in the arena, before Wendy could take the opportunity to attack, she was ensnared in strong wires. Wendy tried to cut them with her wind magic, but surprising couldn't due to her position and the wires were coated in magical energy making them even stronger and thicker than normal.

"Sorry Little Lady, but it'll take more than wind to cut my wires." From one of the intact ally ways came Lubbock. However, his victory was short lived as he was slammed to the slide by an ice rhino!

Feeling the grip loosen the two girls get out of their holds to see Lyon smirking victorious.

"I must admit Wendy I never thought you would be such a fun challenge! I hope you can show me more of this."

Wendy smirked in retaliation. "I haven't even begun to play."

Before Lyon could remark with a funny tort, a cry from above all three to look up in shock to see a descending Juvia slam roundhouse kick into Lyon's head.

"Juvia!" Wendy shouted in shock. Before jumping back and narrowing dodging a water attack from Juvia.

"Don't forget Wendy-chan. I said I would not hold back."

" **Water Slicer!"**

" **Air Cutters!"**

The two attacks collided, canceling each other out. Wendy was about to launch another attack before jumping to the side as several vegetables passed, but one grazed her arm. Juvia tried to move away, but sadly one managed to graze her cheek, giving Beth another point.

Juvia, Wendy, and Beth all jumped as Lubbock came attacking them with lance projectiles. The lances then dispersed and turned into a long of strings/wires that tried to capture them. Juvia and Wendy managed to dodge, but Beth was not so lucky. Juvia then sent a massive Water Nebula to the two sending the two away. Juvia just landed on the ground before narrowing dodging an attack to her arm. She looked to see Wendy with a black bow in her hand.

' _Since when could Wendy use a bow?_ ' she thought before creating another water attack at Wendy. Said girl pulled another arrow and fired, but once the arrow closed in on Juvia, the arrow exploded in a blinding flash. Juvia tried to cover her eyes from the blinding light, but she was too late. She then felt a slam to her chest and heard, " **Tenryu no Kusho!** " as she was sent back into a wall. Juvia coughed some blood before looking up at Wendy in amazement even though her sight was still blurry.

Team FTA (Fairy Tail A) was amazed by Wendy's performance so far.

"Holy shit! Wendy is awesome!" Natsu shouted.

"I am impressed with her skills with a bow." Erza commented

"Yeah I wonder if her dad taught her?" Lucy asked.

"He probably did, and it makes me wonder what else he taught her." Gray said.

Wendy quickly moved when an ice leopard swiped at her. She quickly creates a wind blade to slice the ice leopard as it charged her again. However, she had no time to breath as she used her bow and wind sword to block two incoming attacks from blades of ice and water.

"Impressive, Wendy-chan. But I can't let you hurt Juvia-chan anymore."

Wendy was about to retort, before she heard an annoying voice say, "I've caught you fairies!"

Juvia and Lyon were about to dodge when a sizable amount of energy was released from Wendy.

" **Tenryu no Kaiten!** " the three mages had no time to act as they were sent back by Wendy rotating shield.

"That guy again." Gray said.

"He only keeps going after Wendy." Erza said.

Wendy finished her attack glaring at Narpunding, having finally reached her patience with this idiot. " **Tenryu no Hoko!"** she roared as it it slammed into the Raven Tail mage and sent him flying to another side of the arena. Wendy was about to move on when she was hit by an ice rhino slamming her into the side of the building.

"Sorry, but I can't let you walk away like that without taking a hit." Lyon said before jumping away.

Wendy got out of her crater and was about to go back into hiding before she notices something was off. For no apparent reason it began to snow, which was oddity to not only Wendy, but also the other contestants.

" **It seems that Eve-kun has started to make his move.** " Jenny said.

"I see all of you!" Eve shouted.

Juvia, Beth, Narpunding, and Lubbock were all hit by Eve's surprise attack. Wendy managed to avoid the attack. Lyon retaliated against, since he was immune to his snow magic.

The contestants continued to go against one another for several more minutes, but Dobengal was nowhere to be seen. Wendy had been trying to find him everywhere, but the ninja had definitely disappeared.

' _Where is he? He has to be somewhere he can track everyone, and also be able to attack all of us._ '

That's when an idea popped in her head. She quickly makes a discrete dash for the tower until she hears a voice boom throughout the arena.

"This game has been fun to observe. It has been highly amusing seeing all of you one up each other. The biggest surprise came from you Wendy Marvell. But this game has gotten boring to watch."

Everyone looked to find Dobengal at the highest point of the arena, the peak of a tower in the center of the arena.

' _How the hell did I never notice him up there?!_ ' screamed Wendy in her head.

' _ **He must have completely hidden his presence this entire time and waiting to make the right move.**_ '

' _You've been strangely quiet today._ '

' _ **I wanted to see what you could do without my help. I gotta say you've done a good job, but that bastard from Raven Tail keeps attacking you.**_ _'_

' _Don't get me started on that bastard! You know how annoying looking out for that bastard and everyone taking advantage of it. I literally couldn't keep track of my points for a while, because of him!'_

' _ **Oh don't worry so much. You've done pretty well for this game. Although I will say that guy has been finding you way too easily. Stupid bastard has been probably getting help from his teammates outside.**_ '

' _I honestly wouldn't be surprised._ '

She was cut from her musings with Dark when she felt a large amount of magic gathering around Dobengal. She sees several blades of energy form all around him.

"Now then competitors. Lets see you handle this! **Star Blade Barrage!** " And with that that several blades fired off and went off into several directions like falling stars. Everyone gets slammed by the attack except for Narpunding managing to dodge the attack and Wendy using the kaiten to repel it.

Narpunding then makes a lunge to attack Dobengal.

However, before he manages to land a hit, Dobengal manages to avoid it by disappearing in a flash of light.

"What?!" he screamed, while Wendy's eyes widen. ' _Teleportation Magic?!_ ' she screamed before climbing up the building to the roof to get a better shot at the two.

"Did you really think it would be that simple to touch me." Dobengal said as he raised his arm as he appeared behind Narpunding. His arm began to glow in magical energy.

"Know your place below Sabertooth! **Shine Slash**!" He brought his attack down as he slammed Narpunding on the head sending him back to the stone ground.

" **Amazing, Dobengal nearly got everyone with one attack! This is the power of Sabertooth!"** Chapati shouted.

Dobengal landed on the roof before his eyes widen when he felt a large magical energy heading straight towards him.

" **Arrow Shockwave!** " Dobengal teleported off just in time as the roof he was on exploded from the destructive landing on it.

" **Amazing! Such power, who could have that much power?!** "

The cameras turned to see Wendy on another roof with her bow in hand **.**

" **EHH?! WENDY MARVELL DID THAT?!"**

Wendy felt vein pop on her head. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" she shouted in annoyance.

The announcer felt rather sheepish at that, but before Wendy could say anything else Dobengal appeared behind Wendy and would have struck her with his sword if Wendy hadn't parried the attack with her bow. She quickly jumped back to create some distance between the two.

She dismisses her bow and summons her two blades. This got the attention of the masked mage and every swordsmen/swordswomen that instantly admired the beauty of the blades.

"Now show what you can do Wendy Marvell." Dobengal then charged forward with Wendy following suit. The two quickly clashed with Wendy's blades going against Dobengal's katana. The two went into a flurry of attacks against one another. Each switching between offensive and defensive trying to take advantage over the other to get a strike in. But both continued to parry and counter each move the other made with neither one letting an opening in their stance to appear.

The two moved back to the other sides of the roof, breathing slightly hard from the excessive attacks they had to made. Wendy was breathing slightly harder due to her wasting much more energy in the earlier stages of the game. Dobengal charged again and made a quick overhead that Wendy blocked with her blades. The two locked eyes as they tried to overpower the other, but they were at a stalemate at the moment.

"I must admit, Wendy Marvell, I never thought I would find another of my kind in these games."

This confused everyone on what could Dobengal could talking about.

Wendy did not let her guard down.

"Your point?" Dobengal simply smirked.

"Simple excitement to meet a fellow ninja in these games."

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

"A FELLOW WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"Wendy's a ninja?!"

"Nin! NIN!"

"So I am a ninja. What gave it away?" she asked.

"The way you fight, your movements, mannerisms, etc. They all scream you have been taught how to be a ninja."

"Not how to be. I AM a ninja. A shinobi. That is what my father sought to do when he taught me."

"But did he you also learn what it means to be a ninja. The dark side of it. What it means to cross the thin line between light and darkness?" This got everyone's attention. What did he mean by that? And why did the members of Fairy Tail feel a sense of dread from this conversation.

"I do." was the only reply he got. Dobengal looked into her eyes and saw that she did. He nodded before disappearing again. Wendy couldn't sense him anymore, she sighed before also disappearing using her fuupo, but not before sending a roundhouse kick towards Narpunding that tried sneaking up behind her again.

The contest continued as normal as the contestants tried to one up the other. When the game was at its near end Wendy denoting all her clones causing explosions all over the arena. She managed to get a few of members, raising her score just as the game ended.

" **That's it for the first event of the games. Now the final scores are:"**

 **Sabertooth 10P**

 **Lamia Scale 8P**

 **Blue Pegasus 6P**

 **Fairy Tail A 4P**

 **Fairy Tail B 3P**

 **Mermaid Heel 2P**

 **Quatro Cerberus 1P**

 **Raven Tail 0P**

"AWWW Lubbock barely made it." Wave commented

"It's fine, this will make things more interesting. Besides he still got us on the board." Bulat said.

"Well that could have gone better for us." Seilah said, but Kagura shook her head.

"Beth did her best, besides we got to see the fighting style of many of the wizards here. Besides we can make it up with the fights coming up."

"Wendy-chan was amazing, though I wonder what Dobengal meant?" Mirajane asked.

"We'll have to let that go for now." Laxus said.

"WENDY!" Team Fairy A screamed and gave her a group hug.

"Guys you're crushing me!" she laughed.

"Wendy why didn't you tell us you were a ninja?" Lucy asked.

"Teach me!" Natsu shouted.

"Enough! Don't suffocate her." Erza commanded before turning to Wendy.

"Now Wendy, answer us." Wendy sighed.

"Well my tou-chan taught me, since he used to be one; once upon a time along with okaa-sama."

This surprise them as they didn't expect both of Wendy's parents to formally be ninjas, however, they still had one thing on their minds.

"Wendy, what did Dobengal mean?" Erza asked, which made Wendy sighed again before speaking. "I'm sorry but I will talk about this somewhere private." This was not the time or place for this conversation. There would be a time and place for this conversation, and this was not it, where no one would hear. Erza and the others were disappointed, but let it go for now.

" **Now let us move on to the Battle portion of the day! The first match shall be….."**

" **Raven Tail Flare Corona against….."**

" **Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfilia!"**

"Me?!" Lucy shouted.

"Blondie." Flare muttered with bloodlust.

Wendy sighed. Things were just never simple with Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _ **Hello folks! Hoped you enjoyed the changes I made and expect more to occur! Now then I will try and update both stories together next time, hopefully anyway. I hope you enjoyed the start of Wendy's rommance.**_

 _ **The characters I used Quatro Cerberus all come from the anime/manga "Akame ga kill." Ajeel and Seilah come from later arcs, but I decided to use them hear. Expect this to occur a few more times in the story and especially in this arc. Stay tune for the next chapter.**_


	14. Chapter 13

**_Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 13 of RDK. Now I know I am late but this chapter was just really difficult to write. Keep in mind this chapter for the majority is fighting and two of them completely original that I had to come up with._**

 ** _To put it perspective this chapter was originally 26 pages, but after editing and doing some line space I was over 40!_**

 ** _Plus I had little to time to work on this, because I am working most of the day and come home completely exhausted and hungry._**

 ** _Not to mention I was outlining how Neo Uzu was gonna go and if I would simply skip over some arcs or commit completely. Still working on that._**

* * *

 ** _Now then, we have come to the end of the first day of the GMG. I may skip the event of the second day and go straight to the fights due to not seeing much I would want to change in the day itself. The results may end up the same, but how we get there will be different._**

 ** _The last quarter of this chapter will be filled with serious drama and angst and the Wendy's temper reaches a peak with someone._**

 ** _Not much more to say except that Naruto will only make appearances when necessary so he doesn't end up a deus-ex machina for Fairy Tail. Something I am trying to avoid._**

 ** _Also Next Update is Neo Uzu, but that may be delayed due to an unexpected Family emergency._**

 ** _Now then on with the Chapter!_**

* * *

 _Battles of the First Round and Tensions Rise!_

Lucy looked anxiously at her opponent. The creepy red head of Raven Tail, Flare Corona.

"Lucy, you can do it! Show them the results of your training!" Natsu shouted.

"Don't let your guard down." Gray warned.

"Be careful Lucy-chan." Wendy cheered.

"We all have faith in you, Lucy." Erza reassured her.

Lucy bit her lip in deep thought.

' _They tried to hurt Wendy. During the first event, they only went after her. I won't forgive them!_ ' she thought. She turn to give her teammates a determined look.

"Leave it to me, everyone. I'll definitely win." she said confidently.

"OHHH!" Lily said.

"That's the spirit, Lucy!" Happy cheered.

"The opponent is Ivan's guild. Be careful Lucy." Makarov warned.

"Hmmmm." Mavis hummed in thought.

"What's wrong, Shodaime?" Romeo asked.

"Raven Tail has tried to actively attack us twice. I am worried they will try something again, since their last two attempts have failed. I also wonder if HE'LL take an active approach if something occurs." she said.

Everyone, minus Makarov, wondered who Mavis was talking about. Makarov was also wondering what actions Acnologia will take if Raven Tail does anything. Wendy had admitted that her father could've easily killed Raven Tail, so the question was what Naruto will do now?

" **It seems that the two masters of the guilds have a father-son relationship. What do you think, Yajima-san?"** Chapati said.

" **Well if the two bare two different guild marks, that obviously says the relationship between the two is dead.** " the former council member retorted.

"May the two fighters please come to the front stage!" Pumpkinhead shouted.

"The entire tournament arena is the battlefield. So may all teams go to their respective waiting area."

The two mages continued to look at one another as pumpkinhead explained the rules.

"The rules were simple. All matches will be 30 minutes. The winner receives ten points, while the loser receives no points. If no winner is decided by the 30 minute mark, the match is a draw and both members receive five points. Understood?"

Flare continued to stare at Lucy like a creepy stalker. "Blondie. Blondie. Blondie. Blondie." she continued to mutter in creepy low voice that only Lucy could hear due to their close proximity.

"LET THE FIRST MATCH BEGIN!" Pumpkinhead shouted.

Lucy wasting no time quickly takes out one of her golden keys.

" **OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!** "

The Celestial Spirit appeared with a battle axe, ready for combat.

"MOOOOOO!" he roared while charging at Flare.

"Mmmmm." Flare hummed as she looked at the spirit in amusement before jumping up to dodge Taurus's attack.

" **SCORPIO!** " Lucy shouted as the Scorpion Celestial Spirit appeared.

"OH YEAH!" the new spirit shouted.

" **SAND BUSTER!** " Scorpio shouted.

Flare responded by untangling her hair and let it flow freely. Her hair then swirled in front of her and actually blocked the Sand Buster!

"What the hell?" Gray said.

"Her hair extended? That's her magic?!" Natsu yelled.

"What will you do, Lucy?" Erza said to herself.

"C'mon Lucy, you can do this." Wendy said.

Lucy did not seem fazed by this, and then called to her spirits.

"TAURUS! SCORPIO'S SAND AND YOUR AXE!"

Taurus looked at the sand and immediately understood Lucy's thinking.

"MOOOOO'KAY!" He said.

Flare and the audience were surprised when Taurus raised his axe and the sand began to swirl around the axe. Flare's eyes widen feeling the fairly large magic coming out of the combined attack.

"LET IT RIP, TAURUS!" Scorpio shouted.

" **SANDSTORM AXE ALDEBARAN!** " Taurus slammed his axe downwards and several tornadoes of sand erupted around Taurus.

"GUAAH!" Flare shouted in pain as she was sent flying by the attack.

"Blondie!" Flare growled.

" **HAIR SHOWER-WOLF FANG!** " Flare shouted as her hair swirled forward and merged together in the form of large rabid wolf that wanted to take a bite out of Lucy.

"Her hair turned into a wolf?!" Sherria said in shock.

"That's some weird hair." Yuka said.

"More like creepy hair." Tobi said.

"You're all being nosey." Jura said to all three.

Lyon just looked at the man with a small amount of sympathy.

Back on the battlefield, Lucy was prepared for this. She dismissed her other two spirits before taking another key out and shouting,

" **OPEN! GATE OF THE GIANT CRAB! CANCER!** " A another portal opened and Cancer came out.

"If it's a haircut you need, Lucy. Leave it to me, ebi." Cancer said as he chopped and cut the hair wolf into pieces as the false animal cried in comical agony.

"My hair!" Flare shouted in shock before glaring at Lucy. She dug her hair into the sand and grabbed the two by their ankles.

"Oh no!" Lucy cried before being lifted to the air along with Cancer, who had his arms bounded to keep him from cutting her hair again. The two felt pain as Flare slammed them together. Lucy flinched as she felt her forehead get bruised from the impact.

Lucy quickly dismissed Cancer before the two were slammed together again. Flare was not bothered by this as she raised Lucy high into the air and then slammed her hard into the ground. Lucy coughed up some blood and could vaguely hear the sound of her teammates shouting her name.

She lifted her head to see Flare's sadistic smile. Lucy glared in defiance. She will not let her teammates down like this!

Before she could do anything, she was slammed again by Flare.

"Eat that, bitch!" the crazed redhead said to the blonde mage.

"If that's the case, two can play that game." Lucy said before removing a handle from her skirt clip before pouring energy into it and creating a tendril of blue and yellow magical energy. It was an energy whip!

"Try my **FLEUVE D'ETOILES**!" she shouted as the whip wrapped around Flare's arm.

"Damn you." Flare growled. The two looked at each other in defiance; neither willing to back down from their stalemate. The two yanked hard and both were sent flying up and both then fell to the ground.

Lucy quickly got on her knees glaring at a shocked Flare.

" **There has been little time to breathe in this battle! The Battle between the father-son guilds! Battle of the female mages! Neither is willing to back down!"**

"Mmmm, Fairy Tail seems to have an advantage." Jenny said.

"Looks like the Celestial Mage has this match." Risley said.

"Don't be too sure just yet." Seilah said.

Lucy flinched and looked to see that her boots were shredded and her ankles had burned marks.

No serious injury, but still painful to bare.

"My boots…." she muttered. She got up and slowly, but painfully removed the boots.

"My..sunset hair...to damage me this much." she muttered before her eyes glared at Lucy in insane hatred.

She rose up and growled at her. "Blondie!" she roared before sending her hair in the sand again.

Lucy looked around, waiting for the hair to pop up. But for some reason, her didn't pop up.

' _What's going on? Why is she not attack._ ' Lucy thought to herself.

She looked at Flare who was giving her a sinister smirk. She then discretely pointed her finger to the stands. Lucy looked confused before turning and seeing at the Fairy Tail stands, a tendril of hair rise behind Asuka-chan. Lucy paled.

"Asuka-chan-" she was about to warn before her mouth was covered by Flare's hair. She was raised up and slammed into the ground.

"Don't make a sound. That's an order. If you don't want anything to happen, then you'll listen like the good bitch you are."

Lucy glared hatefully at her opponent. ' _Dirty, rotten, cheating bitch!_ ' she shouted in her head.

For the next few minutes, Lucy was slammed up and down, side to side with no sight that it would stop any time soon.

"Lucy what's wrong?!" Erza shouted.

"Why is she not fighting back?!" Gray shouted in confusion.

"Lucy, c'mon you can do this!" Elfman shouted.

"Fight back!" practically everyone in her guild shouted.

Wendy and Natsu can tell there was something wrong. Both looked at one another before nodding and turning back to arena, but this time enhancing their hearing so they can focus on Lucy and Flare.

They took notice after Lucy was slammed for the 30th time, causing her to cough a mouthful of blood. It was at this moment that Flare began to taunt Lucy again. How weak and pathetic she was. How she will be her little play thing for the duration of this match.

However, Flare then dipped her voice into low whisper only Lucy would hear, but the two dragonslayers of Team FTA heard.

"That's a good pet. Don't fight back and take your beating. You wouldn't want poor Asuka-chan to get hurt right?" she taunted at the blonde, celestial mage.

Inhuman growls erupted from both Natsu and Wendy's throats as their eyes turned into slits and in Wendy's case, became blood red.

' _That bitch!_ ' they roared in their minds.

" _ **Ok that's it! No one messes with the cute toddler! You and Natsu need to do something! And I mean NOW before our sister gets beaten or worse!**_ _"_ roared and Wendy looked at one another again before nodding and began running to the stands, ignoring the cries of their teammates. It was good thing they did this, because Flare was now hoisting Lucy and preparing to brand her with the Raven Tail mark right above her guild mark.

"Like hell we'll let this go on!" shouted Natsu and Wendy as they reached their guild's stand and got to Asuka before ripping apart Flare's hair, which caused her to flinch. Everyone, but Mavis and Makarov, looked confused, while the two masters glared at Raven Tail for their cheap plot.

"Lucy's now's your chance!" Natsu and Wendy shouted.

"Damn them!" Flare roared.

' _Thank you, Natsu. Wendy.'_ " **Gemini!** " she cried as the twin celestial spirits appeared and attacked Flare allowing Lucy to be freed.

"Gemini were using that move! So transform into me!"

"We haven't practiced that yet…"

"But if you insist…"

The two glowed before fusing together and transforming into Lucy.

In nothing, but a bathrobe.

….

….

….

….

….

Cue numerous nosebleeds from most of the males and some of the females.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY ARE YOU ONLY IN A BATHROBE?!" Lucy shouted at them with her entire face red from embarrassment.

Gemini scratched her head sheepishly.

Wendy just facepalmed. "It's because of stuff like this, that daddy believes she may enjoy flashing her body to everyone in the vicinity like a pervert."

' _ **Still funny as shit he would say that about his own kid. Though evidence says it may be true with how much she loses her clothes.**_ '

Back on the arena, The two Lucy joined hands and began a chant.

 **[Fairy Tail OST: Mahou Taisen]**

" **Measure the heavens, Open them Wide, All the stars of the heavens.** " Lucy began.

" **Overflowing with the light, make thyself known to me.** " Gemini Lucy said.

Hibiki's eyes widen when he recognized the spell.

"That spell...she couldn't have?!" Hibiki said in shock.

"That's an impressive amount of magic." Ren commented.

"Using the gemini spirit in unison has increased the potency of the spell." Eve said.

"Sugoi Lucy, you already able to use this spell without my assistance. You truly have grown." Hibiki said, proud at what the Celestial Mage could now accomplish on her own.

The two Lucys continued to concentrate their magical energy among themselves.

" **O Tetrabiblos for I hold Dominion over the stars….** "

" **Complete thy aspect."**

' _My magical power is still not good enough to do this on my own, and even with Gemini I can only bring out out a fraction of the spell's power compared to when I first use it against Angel.'_ Lucy thought to herself.

Flare was cowering fear. "What the hell are you?!" she shouted at Lucy.

' _However…_ ' Lucy thought as she opened her eyes to glare at her opponent.

' _I'll show you what happens when you mess with my friends and my guild!_ '

Unknown to those two, the dark imp of Raven Tail got a sinister smile. However, things were NOT going to happen as anyone expected.

" **Release thy Malevolent gate….** "

" **88 Stars of all Heavens…"**

" **SHINE…** "

" **URANO METRIA!** "

A gigantic, golden magical seal appeared around the arena as it was showered in a flash of light. Suddenly a second, crimson seal appeared on the first one. Immediately the Fairy Tail mages could tell something was off as the light began to wane and became unstable as Lucy's magical energy began to deleplet rapidly. The dark imp continued to smirked evilly along with the rest of Raven Tail.

 **SWOOSH!  
**

 **SKLEECH!**

That died very quickly as the imp was impaled to the wall by a crimson blade of energy!

They all looked in shock before a flash from the unstable spells collapsed, which caused Lucy and Flare to fall down to the floor. Lucy fell due to the drain of her magical energy and the feedback from her unstable spell and Flare for the latter.

" **Both contestants are down! It's a draw!** " shouted Chapati.

The crowd was rather disappointed by the outcome, but nonetheless gave the two an applause for their performance.

" **What an amazing performance! Wouldn't you say the same, Yajima-san?** " he asked his fellow judge. However, the announcer paused to see Yajima's dark glare.

" **Yajima-san?** "

"LUCY!" Wendy and Natsu shouted as they race to the arena with Gray, and Erza not too far behind.

"What happened?! Lucy's attack was perfect!" Elfman shouted.

"Something suspicious happened." Mavis said.

"Someone tried to intervene from the outside." Makarov replied.

"Those dirty bastards!" Romeo gritted out.

"Although someone seemed to stop them for our behalf. We should be grateful." Makarov said before thinking, ' _Was it you, Acnologia?_ '

Mavis had a huge smile, when she felt a familiar magic disappear.

' _Thank you, fishy-niichan._ '

"Ivan….are you trying to push us to an outside brawl, huh?!" Makarov gritted out as he glared as his son in the stands.

Team Fairy Tail A made it to Lucy. Flare was glaring at Lucy as she got up. She was about to open her mouth, but glares from Erza and Gray, and two very MURDEROUS glares from Wendy and Natsu caused her to pause before scoffing and walking away.

"Hey Lucy, how're you feeling?" Natsu asked.

Lucy looked up with her face, moist with tears.

"Gomen, everyone, I didn't win." she said sadly.

"Nonetheless you did an amazing job, even when they decided to cheat for their own gain." Erza said.

"Yeah, you were amazing." Gray continued.

"So save the tears when we win the title." Natsu said.

"So come on Lucy-chan, smile. It suits you better." Wendy said, hoping to cheer up her sister, even if she didn't know they were secretly related. Family was everything in Fairy Tail afterall. Blood related or not.

Lucy gave them the biggest smile she could which made her team smile in return.

The team got up after Wendy healed Lucy's burn and began walking back to their stands. As they were returning to the stands, Wendy's necklace glowed surprising her and her team. The necklace glowed for a few more seconds before it flashed for a few seconds, and then stopped. Wendy blinked before she got a huge smile on her face, confusing her team.

"Wendy, what happened with your necklace?"

"Did it have something to do with your father?"

Wendy beamed them a smile before she nodded before saying that she will explain it tonight with the rest of the guild. The rest of team nodded before they continued on their way; all of them wondering what did Wendy's dad do?

* * *

The next match was between Ren from Blue Pegasus and Risley Law from Mermaid Heel. The Battle was hard fought, but the match ended in a draw. Ren was slightly disappointed, but perked up when his wife, Shelly, said she'll get him a big reward for his tough fight making him get out of his depression. Everyone from Lamia Scale shooked their heads, except for Sherria, who giggled at her cousin's antics.

The following match was between Wave from Quatro Cerberus and Orga Nanagear from Sabertooth.

This one got everyone to look on with interest. Orga was known to be one of Sabertooth's top members, while Wave was also considered one of Quatro's best mages and the current leader of the team. The question was who will be the one to be victorious in this fight.

"Ohhh I like this guy's magic. Orga might be in for a tough fight." Sting said in excitement.

"Indeed, I remember hearing stories of Wave. The black knight against our saber of black lightning. I wonder who will be on top. What do you think, Yukino?" Dobengal asked.

Yukino blinked when Dobengal addressed her as she saw Sting also interested to hear her reply.

"Um, I have also heard that Wave-san could handle several dangerous beasts on his own. I even heard the rumor that his armor was made from the remains of a dangerous creature, but it was never confirmed what it was. Some say it was a dragon and others say it was a demon or some other danger beast."

The two men nodded, satisfied with the answer, although Sting looked a little more interested than before. Yukino wondered if Sting hoped that the armor was made from a dragon to give him a reason to fight and defeat him. She shook her head, it was not the time to analyze her teammates; she should focus on the fight. She turned her head when she saw Rogue walking away.

"Rogue-san, where are you going?" she asked.

"I have no interest in this fight." he replied as he continued to walk away. Yukino was about to call him again, but Sting put hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Forget it, Yukino. The pretty-emo boy only has interest in fighting Gajeel."

Yukino looked at Sting curiously.

"Aren't you the same with Natsu-san?" Sting just shrugged.

"I'll admit I want to fight Natsu Dragneel. But I know for a fact that there are several powerful mages that I'll need to face before I get my shot at Natsu. So I can wait a bit." he explained.

"If you two are done, you may want to walk up in front, since the match is about to start." Dobengal said to his two teammates.

The two nodded and walked forward to see Wave and Orga sizing each other up.

"Let's give it our best, Orga-san." Wave said politely.

"Let the third match **START!** " shouted Pumpkin-head.

Wave grasped the sword on his back and pulled it to reveal his short, black sword. Suddenly, Wave began to release an enormous amount of magical energy that enveloped him in a dark blue aura. Orga and several others had to widen their eyes at the massive energy that Wave was releasing!

"Holy shit! This guy could give you a run for your money Erza!"

"No kidding I never thought there would be someone like this from Quatro Cerberus."

"No I can tell, his power outranks mine. In fact I can tell he is probably just below Laxus in terms of raw power."

Back on the arena, Wave continued to release his magical energy as a navy blue magical seal appeared just below him.

"HERE I GO! **GRAND CHARIOT!** " Wave was then cover in a flash a light that blinded everyone. When the light died down everyone looked to see Wave completely different. He was now coated in a navy blue armor.

"The black knight, **Grand Chariot**. This is the first time I've seen up close, and it looks just like it feels...amazing. Orga better take this fight seriously." Dobengal said.

Orga grinned savagely. "Maybe this won't be as boring as I thought."

Wave made the first move when he launched forward to give Orga a right hook. Orga charged a large amount of magic in his right fist in the form of a black orb.

"Try and take this! **Black Thunderball!** " He thrust his arm forward, hurling the black orb straight to the armored teen. The orb connected and exploded in a small round dome of black lightning!

Everyone eyes widen at this, especially for certain mages of Fairy Tail.

"No way…" Lucy said.

"It's just like him." Gray said.

"The same magic as Zancrow." Natsu said in reluctance, remembering how annoying it was to fight him.

"He's a godslayer." Wendy said.

"Black lightning…." Laxus said with some excitement.

"I hate lightning," Lily said in a nervous tone.

"HEH too easy." Orga said as he began to walk away...only for the dome to break apart with Wave standing in the middle with no sign of damage on his body!

"What the FUC-" Orga was cut from his outburst as a fist implanted itself into his face and send him flying to the sandy ground.

"It's wise to watch what you say, Orga-san. Afterall we have children in the audience." Wave as he opened and closed the arm he used to punch Orga.

Orga got up with anger clearly in his eyes.

"How the HELL are you still standing?! That **Black Thunderball** had enough to kill an elephant!"

"My armor grants me not only enhanced physical abilities, but also limited resistances to elemental attacks, which means I barely felt that." Wave said even though inside his armor, his body was slightly aching from the attack. While it's true his armor does grant resistance to such attacks, there are limits to what it can handle. And elemental god slaying magic was one of the few elemental magics that can pierce through that resistance. He had to do his best to end this quickly or he was gonna be fired, and not in the good way.

"Ready for Round Two?" Wave motined to Orga, who now had two orbs of black lightning in his orbs.

Orga grinned like a maniac, "Show me what you got pretty boy!" he shouted as the two dashed towards each other. Orga launched two black thunderballs at Wave, who quickly jumped up into the air in an impressive show of speed and strength. Orga pointed his semi-closed palm at Wave as he generated electrical energy.

" **1 Million Volt Vari!** " he shouts as a large beam of black and yellow electricity at Wave, who managed to barely dodge by flying into the sky due to the high speed of the attack.

"You can stay up there all YOU want! You won't escape me!" he shouts arrogantly before firing several more Volt Varis at Wave, who manages to dodge each and every single one. Suddenly the skies above darkened in color making Wave look up with wide eyes as lightning began dance around the clouded sky.

"Try this! **Black Judgement!** " Orga shouted as several arcs of lightning descended on Wave. The navy knight was forced to dodge the fast approaching arcs along with dodging the Volt Varis that Orga continued to fire at him. This went on with several more minutes as Wave continued to dodge all of the attacks that came at him from all sides with little to time to breathe.

"HAHAHA. Dodge all you want, because sooner or later you're gonna have to stop and when you stop, I'm gonna fry you!"

" **How long will Wave-san be able to avoid Orga-sans's attack before they finally hit his mark?!"** Chapati announced to everyone.

Wave's eyes narrowed. He knew he couldn't keep this up forever before he finally makes a mistake and gets hit by the lightning or the beam attacks, and maybe even both. So it was time for a little payback. Wave maneuvered his body upwards before…..

 **BOOM!**

In an impressive show of speed, Wave went sailing downwards like a speeding missile with only one target, Orga. Orga was covered in lightning before Wave's attack reached him, and then….

"Try this on for size! **Grand Fall!** "

 **BOOM!**

A massive dust cloud enveloped the arena due to the impact of Wave attack. When the dust finally settled. There stood Wave and Orga glaring at each other with Orga covered in an aura of yellow and black lightning.

"Hmmm. I guess that's your spell called **Thunder Coating**?" Orga smirked.

"Yeah punk it is. Gives me increased reflexes, reaction time, etc. Now you won't be able to catch me." Orga said arrogantly before disappearing in a flash of lightning.

He suddenly appeared behind Wave about to deliver a devastating haymaker….had Wave not turned and caught the fist with both hands.

"What?!" Orga shouted in shock.

"Unable to catch you? I think you are mistaken." Wave said before delivering a hard fist to Orga's gut making him cough harshly before Wave delivered a swift roundhouse kick that sent Orga back a few meters.

"Stop playing around Orga." Wave shouted to Orga as he was getting up.

"If you don't take me serious. You will lose." Orga glared at the armored teen.

"Lose?! I AM ORGA OF SABERTOOTH! DEFEAT DOESN'T EXIST IN MY VOCABULARY!" Orga said as he was covered in lightning again and charged at Wave, who responded with equal ferocity. The two collided in two empowered fist before following that with a flurry of fists and getting hit by each one. Orga's pride had taken a shot and now he wanted to personally take Wave down, up close and personal.

Wave had little option, but take these attack head on and hit Orga with everything he had. Orga finally managed to push Wave back a few meters before bringing his hands together as a sphere of black lightning formed.

" **2 Million Volt Vari!** " Orga shouted as a beam twice the size of his 1 million fired from his palms and on a war path towards Wave. Wave got into a hoarse stance as he released as much magical energy as he could muster before he summoned a weapon to his hands….the sword form of Grand Chariot. Wave then condensed all the energy he summoned into the blade.

The beam was just about to collide with him before Wave shouted, " **Grand Slash!** " before swinging his sword down.

 **KABOOOOM!**

Another explosion covered the arena.

" **OHHHH! Another collusion between the two mages! What will be the outcome?!** "

As the smoked cleared, the entire audience had to blink a few times before they all collectively dropped their jaws. Why you may ask?

Because Wave, with no visible injuries, was still standing with his sword in the ground. But the shocking part was that the areas on the either side of Wave were completely scorched black from the Volt Vari.

" **Wave is still standing! And unharmed! What an amazing show of power!** "

"Y-You couldn't have…" Orga said in disbelief.

"I have to say that was a rather dangerous attack. Had I not cut that attack, I would probably be out cold at this moment."

" **EHHHHH?! Cut the the attack?! Does Wave mean he actually had enough power to actually split Orga's Volt Vari in half?!** " Chapati shouted.

Wave chuckled as he stood up. He looked to see his arm shaking a bit.

' _I can't hold out much longer. I can barely feel my arm after that attack. I need to end this as soon as possible.'_

 **[Beyblade OST: Underdog]**

Wave then disappeared in a burst of speed that created a sonic boom. Orga had little time to react as he was hit by a right hook from Wave. He then cocked his left arm and closed his fist as it was enveloped in magical energy.

" **Grand Slam!** " before inbetting his fist into Orga's gut. Orga coughed up spit and blood from the punch before he was sent flying back, tomboling all the way. Orga managed to stop and would have stood up, had Wave not appeared right in front and deliver another **Grand Slam** to his face before delivering a roundhouse kick that sent the lightning mage tomboling again. Wave appeared in front of Orga again and shouted, " **Grand Barrage!** " Orga was bombarded with countless punches and kicks that pushed him further and further back.

"This is bad, Orga-san might lose." Yukino said in concern.

"I wouldn't put him out just yet." Sting said.

"Indeed, this not the end." Dobengal said.

"Damn, I wish I could fight this guy!" Natsu said in a disappointed tone.

"Save that excitement for later." Gray retorted to the fire mage.

"This is a really insane fight." Lucy said, amazed at the armored mage's fighting capability.

' _ **That Wave guy would be a great opponent.**_ ' Dark said to Wendy.

' _Yeah odd, dad said nothing about some of these guys._ ' Wendy thought to her other half.

' _ **He probably didn't know about every single member of every guild of Fiore. Plus he only focused on the guilds that had members that would directly confront us. Those being from Lamia Scale, Raven Tail, Mermaid Heel, and Sabertooth**_.' Dark replied.

' _Yeah that sounds about right._ ' Wendy thought as she refocused her attention to her fight.

Wave continued to pummel Orga before suddenly had his arms caught by the wrists by Orga. Orga gave him a murderous look.

"You're gonna pay for that!" he shouted before he began releasing electrical power from his hand and began to electrocute Wave who scream in agony from the electrical pain. By the time he stopped Wave had steam come out of his armor due to the sheer intensity of the electricity used on him. Wave fell on his hands and knees coughing up blood badly.

"Wave is in danger." Lubbock said.

"Give him some time." Bulat said.

"C'mon Wave." Ajeel said.

Wave slowly got up. "I'm far from finished." he said in a slur.

Orga disappeared in a flash of lightning before Wave was sent flying. That is he would have been sent flying if Orga had not caught his leg and punched him into the ground before he began to continually slam Wave down for several minutes.

However Wave would not take this lightly as he twirled around, which released him from Orga's grasp. Orga tried to punch Wave, but Wave ducked under the fist before shouting, " **Upward Slash!** " as Orga flinched from the sudden counterattack before he gasp as he was cut in the gut.

"Don't underestimate me! **Grand Kick!** " he shouted but Orga held his ground before jumping in the air, and grasping his hands together as they cracked with electricity. He raised them before slamming them down in a double handed hammer strike, but Wave barely managed to dodge the attack as a giant tower of sand rose to the air. Orga then came out and tried to get a hold of Wave, but was outmaneuvered by the armored teen as he grabbed the outstretched arm and flipped Orga and sent him flying, but Orga coated himself in lightning before he landed on his feet. The two glared at one another before both glowed in spheres of magical energy before they once again collided against one another.

" **What an exciting show of power! Who will be the one to win?!** " shouted the announcer. Suddenly another explosion occurs in the center of the arena as Wave and Orga came out and landed a few feet from one another. The two were breathing heavily, but Wave seemed to be on his last legs.

"Oi brat!" he shouted as Wave lifted his head towards him.

"How about we finish this with the next attack?" Orga asked. Wave gasp as he tried to breathe as much as possible. He didn't have enough power to continue this fight any longer and he could barely maintain the armor. This was his last shot. He nodded to Orga who began he releasing a massive amount of magical energy. Everyone, minus Sabertooth, widen their eyes. They couldn't believe that Orga had this much power left. Wave stood tall.

' _This is my last chance. If I go out...I'm going out fighting!'_ he thought before releasing unleashing a roar of defiance as his magical power was released. The two magical auras continued to collided with one another for dominance.

"Let's end this." Wave said in cold voice.

"I agree, brat." Orga said as he formed two giant orbs of electricity that were the size of Orga's forearms. Wave transformed his sword into a navy blue battle spear. He then began charging his magical energy into the spear as he began to be enveloped in a blue aura of power.

Wave crouched on all fours with the spear in hand as the spear continued to collect magical energy. Orga brought his two arms together as the orbs became one condensed sphere of electricity.

' _NOW!_ ' shouted Wave as he dashed at speeds that created another sonic boom as he was in enveloped in the aura of the spear.

" **5 Million Volt Vari!** "

" **Grand Slasher!"**

The two attacks collided one more time as the arena was sent in a gigantic explosion that sent sand and debri everywhere.

The smoke continued to bellow before letting up as two solluliates can be seen. By the time the smoke it can be seen that Orga was still standing, but Wave was not.

" **Wave is down! The victor is Orga of Sabertooth!"**

"Yeesh he had me worried there a few times." Sting said.

"Still the results of this show that we can't underestimate anyone." Dobengal said to the other two Sabertooth mages.

"Agreed." Yukino said.

"Damn that was hard fight." Natsu said.

"Yeah I kinda hoped Wave-san would win." Wendy said.

"So did I, but it was still an incredible fight to watch." Erza with admiration towards Wave's performance.

Laxus smirked in excitement. Looks like he found a rival to fight in these games.

"Awww Wave lost too." Lubbock said.

"It was a bad matchup." Ajeel said.

Orga grunted before walking away.

"Oi! You had us worried for a while there Orga!" Sting shouted towards the lightning mage.

Orga scoffed before walking away with Bulat going to the arena and picking up Wave to take him to the infirmary.

"Sorry." Wave muttered, but Bulat just smiled at the injured mage.

"Relax. We'll get them next time." he assured his leader before walking out the stadium.

* * *

" **Now then let's get on with the last fight of the day! Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale vs….."**

" **Mystogan of Fairy Tail B!"**

This got the attention of everyone in Fairy Tail. Mystogan was going out. That would mean this would be a battle between two mages that were recognized as Wizard Saints. Makarov hoped Mystogan could pull off a win, since this battle would not be simple or easy.

The two mages walked into the arena until they reached the center of the arena. The two mages giving each other impassive looks.

"I must admit in my hearts I would like Fairy Tail to win, however, as a mage, I represent my guild and must give you my all. Are you prepared to lose, Mystogan?" Jura said as he released a potent amount of his magical energy. Mystogan retaliated by releasing his own magical energy.

' _To fight on Fairy Tail's behalf...nothing can make me happier.'_

"I intend to win." Mystogan said.

" **Let the last battle of the day BEGIN!** "

Mystogan quickly unbuckles the belt on his shoulder before dashing forward. As he went straight to Jura, the staffs on his back began to float around him in an arc. Jura merely smirked as he lifted two fingers up as a magic seal appeared below Mystogan. The masked mage had little time to react as he jumped to the side as several pillars of rock rose up. Jura then moved his hand as more pillars rose up and all of them were aimed for Mystogan. Using quick maneuvers, he managed to dodge all of the incoming pillars.

With a flick of his wrist, Mystogan's staffs all landed in a circle around Jura. Mystogan brought his hands together to form a handsign. " **Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!** " as Mystogan shouted those words, five magic seals appeared above Jura before he was bombarded with a powerful magical beam from the seals.

"Oh he learned Mystogan's magic, huh?" Laxus said, impressed at Jellal's resourcefulness.

"That's pretty skillful." Mirajane commented.

"Well at least he's taking the blending in to a whole new level." Gildarts said in a joking manner.

"Jura-san!" Sherria screamed in concern for her fellow guild mage.

"Relax Sherria. Jura will not fall that easily. Afterall in my humble opinion he's Fiore's strongest **human** mage." Lyon commented.

As if to prove his point, a giant rock fist came out of the dust with Jura appearing from the dust without as much as a scratch.

" **Three Layered Magic: Mirror Water!** " Mystogan shouted as a magic seal appeared in front of him as the stone fist collided with it, and causing it to be sent right back to Jura!

"He sent it back?!" Gray screamed in shock.

"Awesome!" Natsu hollered.

However, Jura merely smirked before waving his fingers again and sent the attack right back to Mystogan!

"He curved it around again?!" Happy shouted.

"What's going to happen?!" Natsu screamed.

This time the attack did hit Mystogan and sent him flying!

" **SO STRONG! AS EXPECTED OF A MAGE CARRYING THE TITLE OF WIZARD SAINT!"** Chapati shouted at the top of his lungs.

"That's right, Jura! Hurry up and deliver the finishing blow! Send him spinning!" screamed Ooba.

"She's spinning me! Someone save me!" shouted the poor random mage that she was spinning with everyone just pitying him before going back to the match.

' _As expected using someone else's magic won't cut it with an opponent like him. Even if the magic is from another version of me. I need to use my magic if I intend to win this for Fairy Tail!'_ shouted Mystogan in his head.

Mystogan's eyes began to have a golden shine. This got everyone's attention.

" **Meteor!** " Mystogan shouted as he was enveloped in a golden aura before he blitzed towards Jura like a bullet.

Jura raises his hands again, " **Iron Rock Wall!** " he shouts as a rock wall appears in front of him, but Mystogan just dashes around it and lands a solid hit on Jura.

"HA!" Jura shouts as the Iron Wall breaks apart into several brick squares. He then maneuvers the rocks to attack the flying mage. Mystogan manages to avoid some of the flying debris, but some landed there marks and caused Mystogan to start falling back to the arena. However, instead of looking distress, Mystogan looked rather calm.

"I made it in time." he muttered, but Jura noticed something was off and he looked up to see a constellation pattern above him!

"A magic array in the sky?!"

"When did he have time to do this?!"

"Did he do it while dodging the attacks?!"

Mystogan landed gracefully on the arena and looked at Jura.

"Be judged by the seven stars! **Grand Chariot!** "

The seven seals glowing before firing concentrated beams of energy of Jura. However, Jura was not deterred and simply clasped his hands together and shouted, " **Rock Mountain!** " as a giant armored titan of stone rose from the sand and took the attack as the arena was filled with dust and debri.

Everyone was in awe at the battle that was taking place before them. It was like a battle between two wizard saints! Little did they know that's was exactly what they were witnessing.

' _I see. I now know your true identity. It seems that you were not completely frank with me, Makarov._ ' Jura thought in amusement.

' _I can't lose here. I must win for Fairy Tail!'_

Jura smiled at Mystogan.

"It's been a long time since I've had an opponent like you. Perhaps it's time I stop holding back."

Jura said before giving Mystogan a very ominous look as he released even more magical power. Mystogan and the audience's eyes widen as they felt the magical power being released by the wizard saint.

" **Hoho! Jura seems to be taking this battle seriously as he begins to release his magical power!** " Chapati said.

" **It's been a long time since I felt Jura release this much power. I think the last time was during the trials of crowning a wizard saint."** Yamaji commented.

" **That shows how much of opponent Mystogan is to Jura."** Jenny added her own two cents to the conversation.

"I don't believe it. Jura's power could easily be on par with Gildarts at this point." Makarov said.

"Holy crap thats some power?!" Gajeel in shock as he felt slightly intimidated by the magical pressure he was feeling.

"His power could actually rival my own." Gildarts muttered, though one could see the small smile of excitement he had at finding someone that could give him a challenge and 'Mystogan' also seemed like a good candidate as well.

"From this point onwards, Mystogan will struggle if he doesn't take this seriously as well." Mirajane said.

"Be careful, Jellal." Erza whispered to herself.

A magic circle appeared below Jura as rock debri began collecting around him.

The debri collected around his arms and legs as a second layer of skin. Six spikes formed on Jura's back; three on each side of his back.

" **Rock magic: Iron Rock Armor.** " Jura said in a dark tone.

" **There it is folks! I never thought we would see this so soon! The power that gave Jura his nickname in the wizard saints, The Iron Rock Armor!"**

"Victory is now assured. Nothing can stop Jura once he dons his armor." Lyon said.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Sherria said as her teammates look at her strangely.

"You think Jura could lose?" Yuka asked in a confused tone.

"The fact that Jura had to use this armor means that his opponent isn't someone we should underestimate." Sherria explained with her teammates skeptical, but nodded to her knowledge.

Back in the arena, Mystogan gave his adversary a critical eye. His magical power was incredible. The rock that surrounded his body were definitely not for show. His body was not only protected, but now will have even more destructive power in the physical and magical aspect. This meant that the kid gloves were coming off.

"Are you prepared, Mystogan?" Jura asked.

Mystogan responded by flaring his magical power as he was enveloped in a golden aura. Jura smirked in retaliation. Jura slammed his foot in the ground as several spikes of earth rose heading straight to the masked mage.

" **Meteor!** " As the masked masked jumped into the air to dodge the assault.

"That won't save you this time! **Thousand Rock Barrage!** " Jura shouted as an enormous seal appeared before hundreds of Rock fists went after Mystogan.

" **Pleiades!** " Mystogan shouted as six rays of light fell from the heaven and collided with the rocks fists causing a massive explosion. However, several fists survived the explosion and continued their assault on Mystogan and the masked mage was forced to maneuver around and parry several of the fists. However, one managed to get behind him and slammed into him.

Mystogan grunted as he fell slightly down. He was about to destroy the rock structure before Jura appeared above him with his hands together and slammed them down on Mystogan's defenseless head as he was sent tumbling down before falling down into the arena with a giant…...

 **BOOM!**

"MYSTOGAN!" shouted everyone from Fairy Tail, the loudest being Erza. Jura then commanded the fist to descend on the downed mage. However, before they could strike, all of them were destroyed by several blades of electricity. When the dust cleared, there stood a slightly beaten and bloody Mystogan with nine blades of electricity around his back. " **Jiu Leixing.** " he muttered. Jura just smiled as he descended into the arena.

"I must say I've haven't enjoyed a battle like this in a long time. I must thank you for this entertainment." Mystogan smiled in return.

"Likewise." as he got ready for the next attack from Jura.

"Then let us continue." Jura said as a different magic seal appeared before him. Jura flicked his arms forward, but instead of rock, **MOLTEN MAGMA** came out of the magic seal like a current heading straight for Mystogan. Mystogan and the rest of the audience's eyes widen at the spectacular feat, except for Lamia Scale that were just smiling in victory. Jura was finally showing his more powerful abilities.

" **Holy-! Jura summoned a wave of lava! How will Mystogan respond?!** " screamed Chapati.

Mystogan acting quickly he crossed his arm together and began to gather magical power around his arms as a magic seal appeared in front of him.

"Hey isn't that?" Natsu asked, recognizing the attack as a black sphere began to appear in the middle of the seal.

"Yes, Natsu. It's the same spell from the Tower of Heaven." Erza confirmed.

"It seems he has improved the delay to charge it now." Wendy said.

"Will it be enough?" Lucy asked.

"Let's hope so." Erza muttered.

" **Altairis!** " Mysogan shouted as a giant, black sphere was launched; heading straight for Jura.

As it traveled towards Jura, it began to absorb the lava in its own gravitational force. However, Jura smirked. "I knew you could handle that, which is why I prepared two aces for you. **Molten Rock Mountain!** " Jura shouted as another rock giant formed, only this time being formed of magma and actually enveloping Jura as the gravity sphere closed in. Mystogan was about to brace himself for the explosion when he was suddenly enveloped in a shining blue light. He looked down and his eyes widen when he saw a magic circle below him.

"Oh shi-"

" **Rumbling Mt. Fuji!** " shouted Jura from his golem as Mystogan's attack made contact.

Two massive explosions enveloped Mystogan, Jura and a portion of the arena around them.

" **Oh dear, Mystogan and Jura were both captured in the explosions. How will this battle end? Will be the end for the Iron Rock of Lamia Scale or the Masked Mage of Fairy Tail?** "

Both guilds were worried for their respective members. When the smoke cleared with both mages standing on one knee each and breathing heavily.

" **HOHO! Jura and Mystogan are still standing! The match still continues, but for how long?!"** Chapati shouted.

" **Not for long. Both took heavy damage from that last attack. Not to mention all the energy they have used in this fight. I have a feeling this will be decided with the next attack."** Yamaji said.

Jura stood up in his tattered clothes, although his legs were shaking. "I believe it's time we end this end fight. Wouldn't you say Mystogan?"

Mystogan also got up with his cloak completely gone and his mask was barely hanging on. He needed to end this now. He looked up to give Jura the most determined glare he could muster.

"I agree." he said.

Jura collected molten rock around his body like he did with his Iron Rock Armor.

" **Molten Rock Armor**." he muttered. Mystogan began to emit a yellow and blue aura.

 **[Saint Seiya OST: Pegasus]**

"Jura, let me show you, the true power of Heavenly Body Magic." he said as he began to move his arms and body in fluid motion that entranced, but also confused the audience. Just what was Mystogan planning? Jura could feel Mystogan's magical energy steadily rise as he continued his movement. The power seem to concentrate around his hands and he swore he saw the outline of a winged horse behind Mystogan. Not taking any chances, Jura dashed hoping to end this with his next attack. Mystogan then gained a glint in his eyes.

"Here I go! **Pegasus Ryu-Sei-Ken!** " Mystogan shouted as Jura was bombarded with hundred of magically empowered fisted that collided with multiple areas of his body causing to grunt in pain. His molten armor was ripped off his body. Mystogan felt his arms burning, but pushed it away as he continued to hit Jura with everything he had. The last fist collided with Jura's abdomen as he was pushed a few meters away from Mystogan.

Jura coughed a mouthful of blood as he staggered from the attack. He looked to see Mystogan aslo stagger due to the burns he received from the Molten armor.

Jura smiled at the masked mage. "Well done." was all he could say before he collapsed to the ground.

….

….

….

….

….

….

For several minutes there was an uncomfortable silence, before it was replaced with loud cheering and applause.

" **Its over people! The winner of the last match of the day is Mystogan of Team Fairy Tail B!** "

"He did it!" Mirajane shouted.

"Never had any doubt." Laxus said.

"Looks like things are looking up for us." Gajeel commented.

"Grandma Ooba has fainted!" shouted a random mage from Lamia Scale.

"Well I didn't expect that out." Lyon with a shocked look on his face.

"Neither did I. Fairy Tail is really strong." Sherria said.

"Indeed they are. But that can be good for us." Lyon with an excited smirk. Everyone turned to him in confusion and shock.

"How so?" Yuka asked.

"Simple. This will make the games much more exciting for us. You may soon be participating Sherria. So get ready to them your strength." Lyon told the dark pink haired mage. Sherria saluted the ice mage.

"Yes Lyon-san!" she shouted as everyone just chuckled at her antics.

"Ha I wasn't worried for a second." Natsu said.

"Is that why you were sweating for a while." Gray commented with a smirk.

"Shut it Ice-queen." was Natsu's retort.

"It's a good thing he won, right Erza?" Lucy before she noticed that Ezra. The team looked around until they found her already down in the arena helping Mystogan up.

"You don't have to worry so much." Mystogan said.

"Bullshit. You have second degree burns on your hands and parts of your forearms. We need to get you to the infirmary so Wendy and Porlyusica can heal you." Erza said in tone of finallity to the discussion.

"Alright, Alright. You really are impossible to argue with." he retorted. Erza just giggled.

"When it come to you, any argument is null and void." she said. The two fell into a comfortable silence as she walked away from the stadium. As they were walking through the halls, Erza spoke again.

"Thank you for fighting for us and for the win. You were amazing." she said. Mystogan nodded.

"I should be the one saying thank you." he said.

The walked in content silence as the crowd continued to cheer.

" **That's it for the first day of the GMG, come back tomorrow for the next exciting days of the games!** "

* * *

 **[Later on in the night.]**

Everyone was now relaxing in their guild's lounge after celebrating their performance in the games. Natsu was boasting that tomorrow he'll participating tomorrow with Gajeel also going to participate to compete against Natsu. However, the stars of the night were Wendy and Mystogan. Wendy for her amazing performance in the games, and Mystogan for the hard fought victory against Jura.

Although the festivities were slightly ruined when Bacchus crashed in. He proceeded to challenge Gildarts and Cana to a drinking contest, which they accepted rather other tried to warn him of how much of bad idea this was, but he ignored them. Everyone thought that Gildarts and Cana were going to win this easily. So imagine everyone's surprise when both Cana and Gildarts are both knocked out drunk with Bacchus still conscious and still gulping another jug of alcohol.

Everyone was in shocked since they have never seen either of the two ever lose in a drinking contest. Bacchus proceeded to take Cana's bra as his trophy. Wakaba and Macao tried to attack Bacchus, but were easily taken care of. After trading some small banter with Erza, he left with the parting words, that Quatro Cerberus will not be holding back anymore.

Now we have everyone (including Jellal/Mystogan, Ultear and Meredy) back at the guild's hotel lounge to discuss the events of the first day. When discussion came to Lucy's fight and the intervention that occurred along with Dobengal's words, all eyes turned to Wendy.

"Well Wendy you promised you would explain yourself." Erza said. Wendy sighed before standing up and making sure all the doors are locked and then placed several seals on the walls before going back to her seat and taking out another seal and slamming her hand on it. This caused the seal to glow with the other four as well. The seals pulsed for a few seconds before they stopped.

Everyone looked at Wendy questioningly.

"Silencing seals. Making sure only the guild and the rest of us will hear this." Everyone nodded, but still a bit confused with all the secrecy.

"What do you want to know first?" she asked, wanting to get this done as soon as possible.

"What did that flash of your necklace mean, Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"My father made improvements to the necklace, allowing him to transfer memories to me and vice versa." Wendy explained.

"I saw how he was actually watching the games, but when Lucy was getting cheated out of her victory he attacked the same imp that tried to drain me of my energy; he then disappeared and you know the rest."

Everyone nodded at the explanation, although impressed that the man possessed such skill with sealing and rune magic. Freed was taking notes and hopes to discuss with this man at a later point for some advice on his magic.

"We'll have to thank him for the assist at some point." Makarov said with everyone else nodding in agreement. Erza then turned her attention back to Wendy.

"Now let's talk about your training Wendy." Erza said. Wendy sighed, this was gonna be a long night.

"What would you like to know?" Wendy said. This time Natsu spoke up.

"My question has to do with something you said." he said.

"You said that your dad trained you in your dragonslayer magic. But that shouldn't be possible."

"Why do you say that, Natsu?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"It's just that. Wendy's dad should not have been able to complete or even help with her dragonaslayer magic. Not unless he had extensive knowledge of dragonslayer magic. And there is only one way."

This got everyone's eyes to widen as they quickly understood, what Natsu was impling.

"Y-Y-You don't mean-" Lucy asked in a stuttered voice.

"Yeah, Wendy's dad is a dragonslayer." Natsu said said before looking at Wendy. "Right?"

Wendy sighed ' _ **Well there goes skeleton Number 1.**_ ' Dark said.

"Yes Natsu, you are correct. My father is a dragonslayer."

Everyone was left stunned to hear another dragonslayer was out there, and this other dragonslayer was Wendy's FATHER, which raised even more questions about the mysterious man.

"Another dragonslayer." Wakaba said.

"That makes….what? Seven dragonslayers that we know about?" Macao asked.

"Eight if you include Cobra." Natsu said.

' _Actually more like 9 if you include Aunt Irene, but I will not mention her yet. I'm not ready for that conversion and it's not my story to tell._ ' Wendy thought to herself.

' _ **Yeah, they don't need to know that yet**_ _.'_ Dark said.

' _How much should I tell them?'_ Wendy asked Dark.

' _ **Give them enough info on dad and his background to satisfy their curiosity for now, then HE can fill in about the rest.**_ _'_ Dark said.

' _Hai.'_ Wendy replied.

"So Wendy who was the dragon taught your father?" Natsu asked.

"The dragon that taught my father was one that I can guarantee Igneel and Metalicana mentioned to both of you on more than one occasion." Wendy said, which raised some eyebrows on Natsu and Gajeel and confusion from everyone else.

"My father's dragon was the Black Energy Dragon, Thoron and later on his mate, Saphira, The Blue Saphire Dragon." Wendy said. Natsu's and Gajeel's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates

"THORON AND SAPHIRA?!" both teens shouted. Everyone looked eve more confused as to why they were so shocked.

"Guys why are you so shocked who are Thoron and Saphira?" Lucy asked.

"They are the two dragons that Igneel mentioned all of the time. Hell he made damn sure to drill it into my head to always know their names and their titles." Natsu said, with Gajeel nodding in agreement.

"I can vouch with Salamander's claim. Metalicana was the same way with me." Gajeel said. Wendy nodded.

"As expected. Our dragons would want us to know about the Dragon King and his queen." Wendy said.

"DRAGON KING?!" everyone shouted.

"Yes my father was taught by The Dragon King, Thoron, which makes him their heir and my father The Dragonslayer King, and the true Dragon King of this era." Wendy said.

' _ **Well there goes Skeleton Number 2.**_ _'_

Everyone took some time to digest the information they were told. Wendy's father was not only a dragonslayer, but he was also the raised by the Dragon King, which makes him the strongest of all the dragonslayers; The Dragonslayer King. It was a lot to take in such a short amount of time.

' _Don't know if that make feel better or more terrified of who the hell I was actually facing.'_ Gildarts thought as he was conflicted on how to feel. On the one hand, he survived an encounter with the Dragon King; on the other hand, he was terrified that Naruto beat him and the rest of my guild without even trying. Which made him pale as he morbidly wondered what Acnologia's true power looked like. He REALLY hoped Fairy Tail never became the receiving end of that power. Little did he know, Makarov was thinking the same thing.

' _Now I definitely want to meet this Dragonslayer King in person.'_ Laxus thought in excitement. Like the others he was skeptical about Wendy's boast about her father being the strongest of Fiore. He heard her boasts in the guild months ago due to his enhanced hearing, but said nothing, since it had nothing to do with him. Although as he looked at his grandfather and Gildarts, he knew something was off with them. They had similar looks three months ago. He was definitely gonna look into that later.

' _No wonder Wendy spoke so highly of her father. Natsu and Gajeel are already powerful on their own and Laxus is above them without his dragonslayer powers, and with them he's an absolute monster. But that begs the question of what kind of monster is Wendy's father?'_ Lucy thought with an understandable amount of fear. She had first hand experience of how destructive a dragonslayer can be. So to hear there is an alpha that makes the others look like toddlers is rather terrifying.

' _The more we learn about him, the more questions seem to pop up.'_ Erza screamed in with an understandable amount of frustration in her head.

Jellal looked at his two companions in slight concern as to why they have never heard of this man before this. It was rather unsettling that someone so powerful was a complete mystery.

Oh if only their naive minds knew.

"Wendy now that we know that you were trained by another dragonslayer, maybe you can tell us about the training?" Mirajane asked.

"I told you guys. It could make anything Erza has thrown at you look like a summer daycare camp." she replied. Although she could tell some of them still did not buy her claim.

"Come on Wendy it can't be that bad." Lucy said. Her father couldn't be that crazy, right?

Wendy just nervously giggled at them. "Alright if you won't believe. I will just show you."

She then activated her storage seal to summon a slip of paper. Seeing their looks, she explained.

"Tou-san taught me some storage seals so I can have anything I'll ever need at all times. He even taught me some basic requip magic to have additional clothes whenever I will need them."

She then showed them the slip with an intricate seal written on it with ink with the kanji in the center being _**Memory**_.

"This a memory projection seal. It allows someone to show someone a particular memory to someone else. Dad gave me this in case I ever needed it. Though I wouldn't be surprised if he anticipated this conversation occuring. He always like being ahead of the enemy and having contingencies for them."

Wendy contemplated what memory she could show that won't traumatize her friends.

' _Any ideas for what memory to use on them.'_

' _ **How about the day before you took your trial to achieve Dragon Force. That is the one of the least brutal days you had with dad. Also keep dad's face a secret for now. So it'll be a surprise when they meet him.'**_

' _Good idea.'_

"Okay, braced yourselves." she said before slamming her hand on the seal.

" **Memory Seal** **Projection.** "

Suddenly an orb appeared above Wendy's head the size of a large beach ball. The image then showed a memory of Wendy and a man with a cloak covering her head. For the next several minutes they were all greeted to the entirety of what Wendy's training entailed for her. By the end of the memory everyone had turn a very noticeable shade of gray.

"Oh my god…" Mirajane began.

"T-T-That w-was…" Lucy continued.

"INSANE!" everyone in the room screamed.

' _ **There goes Skeleton Number 3.**_ '

"What the hell is wrong with him, Wendy?!" Erza shouted at her in shock and rage.

Wendy simply shrugged.

"Eh."

"That's your only answer?!" everyone shouted again, which cause Wendy to wince from the volume.

"Guys I know it looks bad, but it could have been worse." she said.

"HOW?!" they all screamed again.

"Well I did not get any lacerations or gashes over my body. I didn't get my ribs broken or bruised or any of my internal organs bruised. I got no black eye, no busted lip, no dislocated or broken jaw. Oh there's also-" Wendy continued to list off several more injuries she could have received as the color of her friends drained even further until they were so pale white that they could be seen through,

"Wendy STOP!" everyone shouted.

"Huh?" she asked before seeing the state of her friends. She blushed before scratching the back of her head.

"Whoops, did I go a little too far?"

"A LITTLE?!" they shouted. This was seriously becoming a reoccurring thing along with the prolonged silence.

"Wendy, why are you so calm about all this?! Your father could have killed you with what he did to you?! What the hell was he thinking?! Does that man not know about restraint?!" Erza shouted in outrage. Wendy sighed just knowing this reaction was expected. She warned them, but they wouldn't listen. Now she had to do some crowd control.

"Erza, my father was always worried about going too far. But I was the one that asked him to push me to my limit. And if that meant breaking me then I told him to do it." she said with a tone of finality.

This shocked and slightly horrified them. Why would Wendy go to this extend to train?

"Wendy, I don't understand why go so far?" Lucy asked in concern. Wendy bit her lips as her hands curled into fists as she began to tremble slightly.

Everyone got concerned when she didn't speak for a while.

"Wendy?" Erza asked in concern.

"Because I was sick and tired of being a burden to everyone!" she finally said. Her sudden outburst caught everyone off guard before they gained confused looks. A burden? Wendy? Why would she ever think she was a burden?

"What do you mean Wendy?" asked Mira in a concerned motherly tone. She wanted to know why one of their youngest members would think so lowly about herself.

"I meant exactly what I said. I was so weak compared to the rest of you! All of you are incredible mages and yet I was always falling behind. I always ended up on the ground watching someone else do the fighting like a weak, helpless child! I was sick and tired of being the damsel in distress that needs to be rescued by everyone! And I was tired of being treated like a child by all of you!" she ranted off to them.

Everyone was left speechless by this. How long had Wendy been thinking like this? Hell, how long have they ignored the signs? But they never saw her as burden in any of the fights. In fact she was one of the most important members to their teams and guild as a whole!

"Wendy we never thought of you as a burden." Erza said.

"Yeah who could have saved us without your healing magic. You're the best support we could ask for. Remember how you save Erza when she was poisoned or when you helped everyone in the fight in Edolas and with Hades ." Lucy also joined in trying to cheer the bluenette up. Without her healing and support spells, many of them would not be here if it wasn't for Wendy.

"What good is being a support if they are knocked away in a few seconds. A field support/medic that's beaten in one hit is a useless one! That's why I made sure to make my dad train me to the ground and break my limits. I made him promise he would hold nothing back and my dad had little choice in the matter.

This got everyone concerned. What did she mean by that?

"Wait, what do you mean not have a choice?" Erza with some trepidation.

"My dad swore a blood dragon oath." Wendy simply said.

Everyone else was confused by this, but the faces of Natsu and Gajeel paled white while Mavis's face got more serious.

"Oh shit, Wendy." Natsu said.

"Kid you really were trying to get yourself killed." Gajeel muttered in concern. Sure he was an asshole most of the time, but he does care about his fellow dragonslayers. Even Salamander. Although he would never say that aloud. Everyone looked at the two dragonslayers, and got even concerned about this oath.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gray asked. Hoping one of the two would explain what's the big deal with this blood oath. But seeing the faces of the two, Gray and the others could tell it was something serious.

"A dragon blood oath is the most sacred oath that any dragon or dragonslayer can make to someone." Natsu said with Gajeel nodding.

"If that person that makes fails to hold it, they are cursed in life and will endure eternal pain and suffering in the afterlife." Gajeel finished.

This got everyone to look at Wendy in shock. Her father went to such dangerous lengths for her? But what was her father trying to prove to her.

"Wendy, why would your father go so far?" Mira asked. Wendy gained a small smile on her face.

"Because he wanted to show how sincere he was of being honest to me." Wendy replied.

Well that was some way of showing how sincere you are, thought everyone in the guild. Romeo then noticed something about the memory.

"Hey Wendy, I have been wondering where exactly are you guys training?" he asked, which got the attention of everyone. Where were they training?

"Yeah where are you guys? I never seen a place like that." Gray commented, since he never seen a forest or a sky like that in his travels around Fiore. The looks he saw from everyone else meant they thought the same thing.

Wendy sighed, knowing the next outburst to occur.

"That is called the Bloody Forest. It's a place my father likes to go to in the Makai."

….

….

….

…..

…..

…..

…..

' _3...2...1.._ ' Wendy mentally counted.

" **EHHHHHHH**?!" everyone shouted.

' _ **Four skeletons and counting!**_ ' Dark shout gleefully, which made Wendy mentally sweatdrop.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN MAKAI?!" everyone shouted/asked Wendy. Said just scratched the back of her head.

"I meant exactly that. My dad opened a portal to hell and we trained there for three months in earthland time, but in hell that is actually a whole year."

Everyone's jaw dropped at that. Wendy had actually trained for an entire YEAR in hell?!

"Wendy that was reckless of him, why would he take you there?!" Erza shouted, and received a glare from Wendy in return.

"Considering my teammates left me on my own for three months, I had little options in who I can train with." This cause her entire to flinch, realizing they had practically alone with no one to train. Wendy sighed when she saw the looks of her team. Perhaps that was a low blow.

"Guys cheer up. I'm not mad anymore. I know it wasn't your fauly. I'm just a little more riled up than normal. While it was reckless to some extent, my father knew what he was doing. Plus training there, helped me a great deal."

"Speaking of your training. Can you tell us about shinobi training?" Mira, hopin to change the topic back to the reason for this meeting. Wendy looked grateful to the change in topic.

"What would like to know first?" Wendy asked.

"Well where did you dad learn to be a ninja?" Natsu asked.

"My dad learn to be a ninja from his home village. Its was known as _Konoha_ or the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Wendy said, although everyone notice how she spat the word, but decided to leave that for later.

"I never heard of place like that." Freed said.

"That's because it doesn't exist in this world."

"Wait, this world?!" everyone shouted.

"Are you saying your dad is from Edolas?" Happy asked, since that was the only other world they knew. Wendy shook her head.

"No my dad is from a separate world from Earthland and Edolas known as the Elemental Nations."

This got everyone's attention. They were about to learn about another world, so they leaned to listen on what Wendy had to say.

"What's it like there?" Lucy asked. Wendy sighed, knowing this was gonna get ugly really quickly.

"Well the world is broken into several countries. The largest of the five countries had the largest villages. Konoha was within Fire Country. Shinobi were the military force of the village and the country. They began training at very early age like 5 or 6. Although my dad started late due to reasons."

This caused everyone's eyes to widen in horror.

"Wait your father was a child soldier?!" Mira asked in horror. Wendy nodded.

"Yeah; both of my birth parents were shinobi. It was a everyday thing to be honest."

"Wendy, how can you be so calm about this?! Why would they do that to mere children?!" Erza shouted. What heartless monsters would train children to be soldiers! Erza and several others felt this was too close to home to their less than stellar childhood.

"Erza, like I said that was the norm in the Elemental Nation. Unlike here, war was a constant occurrence over there. Even when there was no war all of them were in a cold war stand off even with their own allies due to resources. Death, torture, massacre, invasions, assassinations, rape, experimentations, and any other astrocity you can think up occurred over there. And by the way that age range I gave was normal protocol for peaceful times. During war times, it was common for children as young as Asuka to be drafted and then sent into the battlefield when they were half my age. Shinobi were expected to fight and risk their lives for the village they represented and if necessary make the ultimate sacrifice for their village to obtain victory."

Needless to say, everyone felt greatly disturbed and disgusted at they were hearing. Children being drafted into a war and to kill and being prep to sacrificed themselves for their village. Bica held Asuka (who was asleep through all this) much tighter in her arms. She was horrified that children as young as her daughter were forced to kill and even die in a war. She would die before she'll let anyone do that to her daughter! Makarov was also horrified to hear this. He knew Acnologia's backstory would not be for the faint of heart. So the idea of him being a child soldier should not be too surprising. But it was still a hard pill to swallow. Something he could see none of children have fathom before. It had been since the last war was waged in Fiore. So for people who have lived in peace for so long, war was a foreign concept.

"Is that part of what Dorgenbal meant about the darkside of being a ninja?" Lucy asked quietly.

Wendy nodded.

"Gods, Wendy. Why would you want to be any part of it? Did your father force you?" Gray asked, only to get a very heated glare from Wendy that caused him to slightly flinch remembering the day she came back from killing those mages from Raven Tail.

"My father did NOT force me into anything! I was the one who demanded to be trained like a shinobi." she replied.

"But why Wendy?! Why go through all that?!" Lucy in horror. Why would she willing go through all that, what did she gain from this?

"Because I wanted to understand my parents. I wanted to get an understanding of what they both went through, and it was my way of honoring them. For the sacrifices they made for themselves and for me. I owed them that much at least." she replied.

For a while, there was pregnant silence between everyone as they digested what they heard. Natsu finally broke the silence due to curiosity and his own impatience.

"Wendy I have one question to ask about your dad? What happened to his dragon and does he know about the ours?"

"His parents have sadly passed on a very long time ago. As for our dragons…..he knows where they are." she finally said with some reluctance.

…..

….

….

….

….

...

...

…..

 _ **'Well just to let you know there are six Skeletons blasting away!**_ ' Dark cackled with Wendy just sweat-dropping at Dark's antics.

There was a long silence as Natsu and Gajeel were frozen stiff. Everyone looked in concern at the two dragonslayers.

"What?" Natsu finally whispered. Wendy sighed.

"I said my dad knows exactly where the dragons that taught us dragonlsayers went to 14 years ago." The moment Wendy finished her sentence she was lifted up by Natsu as he shook her violently.

"Where?! Where are they Wendy?! Tell me!" Natsu shouted at her. Gray and Gajeel did their best to pry Natsu off of Wendy.

"Get off of her, Salamander and let her talk!"

"He's right Flame-brain, calm down!"

"Not until she tells me!" Wendy finally getting sick of being shaken, glared at Natsu.

"Natsu, let me go! I don't know!" she roared as she shoved him off with Gajeel and Gray holding him from grabbing her again.

"You just said-"

"I said my father KNOWS! He explained that he finally figured out where they were all this time."

"He told me to be patient and he'll tell me and the rest of the dragonslayers what happened to our dragons on July 7th." she explained.

Natsu and Gajeel both took long breathes as they let this information sink in.

"Y-You mean…."

"Yes at the end of the GMG, all five of us will know where our dragons went to."

Natsu and Gajeel couldn't help themselves as they began to shiver in excitement. After searching for years they now have a lead on their foster parents. Many of the guild members looked in concern at the dragonslayers. The most prominent being Lucy, Levy, Lisanna, and several others.

The silence was interrupted by a scoff from Carla.

"And pray...how do you know he did not lie to you." she said cynically. She was met with a very heated glare from Wendy.

"I know he wasn't lying because that was one of the promises he made under the blood oath."

Gajeel then noticed something Wendy said.

"Wait, what do you mean all five of us?"

"I was including the dragons from the two from Sabertooth." she explained.

"Wait they said that they killed their dragons and as they became true dragonslayers"

"My father says that the dragons altered their memories for them to think they killed them. Dad says that it was to get them to be mentally ready to fight the real thing."

' _ **And that worked spectacularly!**_ _'_ Dark sarcastically replied.

"Well that worked spectacularly. Since those two are nothing more than arrogant assholes." Natsu retorted.

' _ **HA!**_ _'_ Wendy snorted at Natsu's quip and Dark's response to it.

"That is nothing more than the arrogance of the third generation dragonslayers. They get instant access to **Dragon Force** and they think that makes them invincible." Wendy said.

"WAIT WHAT!? DRAGON FORCE?!" everyone shouted.

"Yeah tou-san explained that is the special attribute of third generation dragonslayers. They have instant access to Dragon Force and can activate it at will, and it makes them believe their better than the rest of us. But I can tell you that is a load of bull, since if you don't train to truly master the power of Dragon Force than it will become you're greatest weakness."

Everyone nodded with that logic, since a mage needed to practice their magic at any moment they, so could have complete control over it, and have all its benefits and zero negatives. Stopping once you achieve your strongest power/form will only lead you to falling behind in your magic and as a mage.

"Besides fourth generation dragonslayers like my father are much stronger than those two." Wendy commented.

Everyone's eye nearly popped out of their eyes.

' _ **Hehehe. I wonder if this will be the last skeleton.'**_ Dark commented.

' _I really hope so.'_

"There's a fourth generation?!" everyone shouted.

"What are the conditions for it?" Natsu asked excitingly.

"Sorry guys, I'm not telling you. I promised daddy I would keep my lips tight about it, except for mentioning it."

"Awwww." Natsu whined, but didn't budge as he understood Wendy's loyalty to her father.

"So do we plan to tell those two about their dragons?" Levy asked. Lucy shook her head.

"No way. They'll never believe us. They'll think we're trying to mess with their heads."

Natsu just slammed his fists together as they were enveloped in flames with a huge grin.

"Then we'll just kick their asses and make them listen!"

' _ **Talk and if they don't listen, punch their lights out! That's the Fairy Tail way!**_ ' Dark said in mock-Makarov voice.

' _Hush you!_ ' Wendy said in amusement.

"Alright, I think that's enough for tonight. Let's head to bed." Makarov announced. Everyone nodded. This had been a long conversation and they needed to sleep on this info dump they got.

"Natsu! Gajeel! Wait!" Wendy called out to the two as she got two papers out and handed them to the two dragonslayers.

The two looked at the seal curiously.

"What are these?" Gajeel asked. Wendy smiled.

"These are anti-motion sickness seals. They stop a person from getting motion sickness. So if tomorrow's even is on some form of transportation, you won't be affected."

Both Natsu's and Gajeel widen to dinner plates. They found a solution to their motion sickness! They finally won't have to be hindered by that stupid weakness. They quickly enveloped Wendy in a bear hug with tears falling down her eyes like waterfalls.

"WENDY, THANK YOU! YOU ARE OUR ANGEL OF SALVATION!" they shouted in unison. Wendy blushed as she laughed at their antics along with the rest of my guild.

"Alright let the girl breathe." Erza told the two with an amused smile. The two let go, but frowned at the seals. Wendy saw the looks and got curious.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Well, wouldn't this be considered cheating? I mean technically we'll have an advantage?"

Erza shook her head. "Not necessarily. I mean you just be competing on even grounds with everyone else."

"I'll leave it up to you boys whether you'll use it or not. I'll respect your decision." Makarov said.

The two boys nodded in acceptance and said they'll give their answers tomorrow. Wendy had discretely asked if Laxus wanted one, but he rejected it, but told her he appreciated the gesture. Wendy then deactivated the seals as everyone began to prepare to walk out. Suddenly as Carla was about to walk out with Wendy, she flinched as she clutched her head in pain. Happy noticed this and immediately came to her aid.

"Carla what's wrong?" Happy said, which got everyone's attention. Carla took deep breaths before looking at everyone.

"Nothing." she said, but Wendy narrowed her eyes.

"Your lying." she bluntly said, getting everyone to look at her.

"You had a vision, didn't you?" she asked as everyone turn their attention to the white exceed.

"Is that true, Carla?" Makarov. Carla reluctantly nodded.

"What was in the vision?" Carla sighed.

"Well..."

* * *

 _[Carla's Vision]_

 _Fire swarmed every part of the land as if the gates of hell had opened up, and armageddon had arrived. Buildings were crumpling to dust._

 _The moon was red as blood and the skies were a dark crimson hue from all the smoke spewing into the air._

 _The great castle of the capital, Mercurius, was collapsing to the ground._

 _Hundreds of dark silhouettes filled the sky._

 _A man with spiky blonde hair with blues and whisker marks on his face glared at the shadows._

 _A darker shadow that enveloped the other glared at the man as lightning danced around the giant shadow._

 _A hand can be seen being slowly covered in blood._

 _Natsu and Wendy in rage with tears falling from their eyes as they roared in anguish._

 _Lucy running as tears fell down her eyes._

 _A giant gate can be seen opening as there is a flash and then nothing._

* * *

There was an uncomfortable silence as everyone took in what they just heard.

"Sounds like things went from bad to worse." Freed commented. Laxus scoffed.

"You think?" Wendy was in deep thought about the vision, something that was noticed by Makarov.

"Wendy do you know something about this?" he asked. Wendy nodded.

"The blonde man was my father. I am not sure about the shadows, though. I have an idea on the gate, but I won't be sure until I actually see it. Now that warning my dad gave makes more sense." she said.

"What warning?" Wendy then explained the warning her father gave her. The one about the guilds, the impending doom that threatens their lives, and the suspicious activities of the royal family that seem to be connected to Zeref.

Now this got everyone concerned. What was the impending cataclysm that was approaching that Naruto knew about? How did he know about it? How was the royal family involved? How were all the guilds and Fairy Tail involved in this?

So many questions and very few answers. Carla was annoyed with Wendy's loyalty to her father, and yet keeps her in the dark about important events.

"Oh of course your father is cryptic once again towards you. So much for trust." Carla said cynically. Wendy glared at Carla, her patience was thinning with her partner.

"Enough Carla. My father told me what I needed to know." Wendy snapped. Everyone was looking a bit nervous between the two.

"Oh yes and what about your mother?! How much did he tell you about her! Or did he say he'll tell you eventually or when the time comes?" Wendy glared at Carla for that remark. Her patience was at an end with her, and she could feel Dark swirling in rage inside. If she made one more insult. Everyone was very worried. They could tell Wendy was about to snap, and were all hoping Carla doesn't say anything that pushes Wendy over the edge.

They were all sadly mistaken.

"Face it, child. That man is nothing more than a deadbeat father that saw your mother as a one nightstand, and only came back to you as some sick form of pity-"

 **SMASH!**

There was a dead silence as everyone stared at the smashed the table from Wendy's fist colliding with it and the crater that formed from the impact on the floor. Everyone was then assaulted with a VERY potent KI along with a malevolent magical pressure, which caused everyone to stiffen from the power Wendy was emitting.

"How dare you…. **Exceed**." Wendy growled out. She looked up and the sight caused Carla and several others to slightly back up in fear. Wendy's eyes had become blood red with slits. Her hair was turning a darker shade of blue and dark whisker marks were appearing on her face. As she slowly trekked to Carla, the malevolent power growing all the more potent. Wendy began speaking in a distorted voice as if two people were speaking in an echo.

"You **dare** speak of my **father when y** ou **know nothing** about **him or my mother** and you **dare** **tarnish** the **sanctity** of their **marriage** or his **unconditional love** for **me?!** "

By now everyone was getting very scared at what they were seeing. They've never seen this side of Wendy and the majority did not like it one bit. Jellal and his companions very getting rather nervous as the dark energy that Wendy emitted seem very similar to what they searching for, but there was something very different about this power. It felt more…...primal. And this terrified the three as this power felt just as frightening as the malevolent power they felt all these years. Maybe even more.

Wendy was a few feet away from Carla when a giant hand gripped her. She tried to maneuver to no avail. She turned to glare at the one responsible. Makarov gave Wendy a gentle stare as she continued to glare and growl as everyone else was getting more scared as more dark energy was being released.

"Wendy, please calm yourself. She did not mean any of those things. She's just concerned for your wellbeing and has a terrible way of expressing it. Don't let her words get to you. I'm sure your father taught you to keep control of this power did he not? Don't disappoint him now. Prove now that he had every reason to trust you." he said in a soothing, calm voice.

Wendy's power flared as she continued to glare at Makarov. There was an uncomfortable silence for a whole minute, which seemed like an eternity before the dark force disappeared as Wendy's features returned to normal. Everyone released a long sigh of relief they had been holding since this debacle began.

Wendy took some deep breaths before bowing to the master in apology, but Makarov waved it off saying it was unneeded. Wendy then looked up at the master.

"Master I think it's time we all head to bed." Makarov nodded. As Wendy began to walk out, Makarov called to her.

"Wendy, I have faith that your father is trying to amend for his past mistakes with you. The fact he would make that oath and gave you that warning is proof enough. But remember child, if you ever need someone to talk to, I am right here."

Wendy nodded. "Thank you, master." Carla was about to follow her, but Wendy spoke up causing her to stop.

"Stay away. I would like to sleep alone and away from you for the rest of the night." she said coldly before she walked out and slammed the door close.

Carla's eyes began to tear as she began to sob at how cold Wendy had been to her. She very well she deserved it. Because of her attitude, she may have just lost her first and closest friend. Happy and Lily did to cheer her up; telling her to just give Wendy time to cool off. Everyone else looked sadden to varying degrees at the scene before them.

"Never thought Wendy would have such a temper." Gray said with a sigh, but Erza just shook her head.

"She's always had it. Her dad just gave her the confidence to bring it out." she said.

"But that was some power she showed. It reminded me of your Satan Soul, nee-chan." Elfman said.

Mirajane just shook her head.

"While they felt similar, I can tell what Wendy was releasing, was much darker." That was an unsettling thought for many of the members.

"Jellal." The bluenette looked at Erza. "Did that power remind you of the malevolent force you have been looking for?" she asked.

Jellal sighed before answering, "It felt really similar, although a lot more primal compared to what I have felt."

"Are you suggesting that Wendy's father has a connection to Zeref?!" Lucy asked in fear. No one notice the stiffening of Mavis, Gildarts, and Makarov, except for Laxus. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. There was something going on, and he was gonna find out what it was. Makarov quickly regained his composure and addressed everyone.

"There is no evidence that confirms that, so we will drop the issue for now. We will keep this information to ourselves. Wendy's father gave us some information that can be very useful, so let's use it to our advantage. Jellal, you and your members can investigate what Wendy just told us about the royal family. Just make sure none of you are seen. Everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded. Makarov then walked to the still sobbing Carla. He gave a soft pat on the head.

"Relax child, I'll speak to Wendy tomorrow and hopefully you'll mend your differences. Friends have fights, but they make up eventually. Just give her time. You'll see." Carla did not looked convinced, but nodded all the same. Mirajane to take Carla with her for the night.

Everyone left silently, all having many thoughts to everything Wendy told. The more they learned, the more questions they had. And the only person with answers was the person the questions revolved around. Naruto Marvell.

* * *

[Mermaid Heel Lodging]

"Thank you for your hard work, Seilah." a red haired woman stated to the beautiful mage bowing to her.

"Your words are kind, mistress. I live thanks to the two of you." she stated humbly as she stood up and walked out.

The red haired woman then looked at her blonde haired companion in the room with her.

"So what do you think?" red asked.

"It was definitely Naruto; I never thought he would publicly appear like that again." the second said softly.

"You think it's actually him? That he has finally returned to his senses?" the woman said in a hopeful tone. The blonde woman sighed sadly.

"I really want to believe so, but we won't know until we actually talk to him."

"I agree." red said.

"Speaking of talks, when do you plan to speak with Erza?" blonde asked.

The red haired woman sighed as she leaned back on her chair.

"Soon." she said softly. "Very Soon. I will task Millianna to bring her, so we can talk. I have much to atone for."

The blonde went over and gave her a soft hug that was graciously accepted.

"All three of us do, but we can only hope they'll find it in their hearts to forgive us."

"What about you? When will you speak to Wendy?" red asked.

"As soon as you speak with Erza, I'll speak with Wendy." blonde replied.

The two then walked out to their corridors. There was much to do and so very little time.

* * *

[Makai, Unknown Location]

Naruto was in short sleeve shirt as he was looking at five tubes filled with a glowing blue liquid. If one were to looking closely; they would see five human shaped objects in the tubes.

Naruto was looking through a magically powered screen as continued to go through different formulas and calculations.

"So far so good." he muttered. He walks up as he touches tube with his hand as he stares at the content.

"Hopefully these can be the first steps to the salvations of the dragons." he mutters. Suddenly there is a flash under his shirt as he receives the memories from Wendy's necklace. He blinks a few times times before sighing.

' _Oh Wendy how I wish you never got my temper. You don't have to prove your loyalty towards me, my chibi-hime. Your love and compassion is more than enough. Hopefully you and Carla can set your differences soon. You'll need each other. I wonder how much Fairy Tail will be able to figure out on their own before I intervene? That vision certainly did have a bright future, but I'll die before I allow that vision to become a reality.'_

Suddenly Naruto feels an enormous presence behind him. Naruto turns to see a dragon before him.

It was around 70 or so meters long, although Naruto knew this was not the dragon's actual size. It had a large serpentine-like body. The dragon had five gray and red stripes going down its body with golden spikes protruding from the body and all the way down to the tail. The wings were shaped more like black tentacles with red, thorn-like appendages sticking out at the end. The head of the dragon had a golden arc on its forehead with a gold 'mask' covering its mouth. The most noticeable were the blood red eyes that was looking down at Naruto. This was Giratina, Ruler of the Makai and the Dragon-god of Death.

Naruto bowed to the queen.

"Lady Giratina." Giratina's eyes seem to soften, if only sightly.

" **Rise, my Dragon King.** " He obeyed without question.

" **How goes these artificial creations of yours?** "

"They are stable and nearly complete. All that's left is to actually test them."

Giratina nodded.

" **Naruto I wanted to inform you that I have finished my discussions with Dialga, Palkia, and Arceus on your suggestion. We have come to an agreement.** " she said.

Naruto looked at her pleading eyes, hoping they agreed with his plan.

" **You may bring them back so long as you fulfill your duties as King and perform your duties on July 7th.** "

Naruto's eyes were filled with hope now that his other plan was backed by the primordials. He gave the queen a bow of gratitude.

"Thank you, Giratina-sama. You have my world I will complete my tasks and fulfill my promises. I will not waste this generous opportunity. You have my word." he thanked her again.

Giratina nodded. " **I know you won't Naruto-kun.** " With those words, Giratina opened a dark portal and went through it to her throne in hell as the portal closed behind her.

"Soon. Very soon. The Dragon Race will rise again in glory and I will lead them as their king with my queens and children at my side when the time comes."

* * *

 ** _Well hope you guys liked the fights. Wendy's and Charla's has reached somewhat rock bottom, but it will only get better from here. Hope you guys liked the last quarter of this chapter. I was having a tough time with the dialogue, and hoped I gave a satisfying job._**

 ** _Do you guys want Gajeel and Natsu to use the seals? Yes or No?_**

 ** _As always Read and Review! Constructive Criticism is appreciated._**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Hello everyone, welcome to chapter 14 of RDK. I know I am late with this and Neo Uzu, but this has been a rough mouth and I just started college again. I was hoping to post this as soon as possible along with the other chapters I have done.**_

 _ **Originally I had all of Day 2 in one chapter, but I realized by the end of the outline, that it would be WAY TOO LONG! So I cut it into two parts. Even then this chapter was very long and difficult to do. I am still not sure if its the best it can be, but I tried my best. Also to address some confusion, Naruto does know that Erza is his daughter. But how he found out will be explained later. Also I will be using the term Stellar Mage for anyone that uses any type of magic that has connections to the Celestial Spirit World or anything else of similar nature. Also get ready to see new members for the teams! To add the extra special flare to these games!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy the Chapter!**_

* * *

 _Day Two of the GMG & The Fated Reunion_

The spectators were waiting anxiously for today's games to begin. Yesterday's games were quite amazing and they hoping to get a good show today as well. There were some slight altercations. Mermaid Heel had two new members replacing Beth and the cloaked girl for the team. One was a short green-haired girl that wore a burgundy swimsuit called Brandish μ. The other new member was a buxom blonde woman named Dimaria Yesta. Elfman had taken Wendy's place for today's games. The last change was the pumpkin-head referee was not present, which meant that Chapati would be one of the announcers along with being the referee for the games today. Today's guest judge was Jason from Sorcerer Weekly.

" **Ladies and gentle, welcome to Day 2 of the GMG! Today's event will be a Chariot Race! The contestants must run along the interlocking chariot platforms without falling. The unique part of this race is that it goes around the entire capital. The chariot will also be in motion and one wrong move could be a contestant's undoing. The contestants will go through many of the capital's famous sightseeing locals! Now lets see who will be the chosen members for this event!** " Chapati announced loudly as the crowd cheered on.

The chosen members were:

Risley for Mermaid Heel

Natsu for Fairy Tail A

Gajeel for Fairy Tail B

Sting for Sabertooth

Bacchus for Quatro Cerberus

Kurohebi for Raven Tail

Ichiya for Blue Pegasus

Yuka for Lamia Scale

"You'll gonna be eating my dust, Gajeel." Natsu said confidently. Gajeel scoffed.

"We'll see about that Salamander." he retorted.

"This gonna be fun." Sting said.

"Myself or Orga would have been a better choice for this event." Dobengal said in exasperation. Rogue simply sighed.

"You know Sting. He won't listen to anyone when he makes up his mind. Especially if it involves Natsu." he said.

"Well at least we'll in the lead, so one loss won't do much to our standing." Dobengal reasoned.

" **Now everyone, let the events of Day 2, BEGIN!** "

The event was rather straightforward as everyone focused more on getting through the chariot then attacking one another. Well for the most part, anyway. Natsu and Gajeel were neck and neck in second and third place. Kurohebi was currently in the lead. Yuka, Ichiya, and Risley were just behind the two dragonslayers. Bacchus was behind those three, and finally in the WAY back was Sting.

Some of Sabertooth's members were sighing sadly at this.

"That weakness for dragonslayers is really inconvenient." Dobengal muttered.

"Although why are Natsu and Gajeel not suffering from the same afflictions? You're all dragonslayers." Yukino wondered in confusion.

"That's because Sting and I are the only TRUE dragonslayers." Rogue arrogantly stated. However, not everyone shared his sentiments.

' _That's total bullshit. I know for a fact that Natsu Dragneel has suffered from motion sickness in the past. Gajeel should also be feeling the affects. So why aren't those two showing signs of this?_ ' Dobengal thought before looking at our favorite bluenette dragonslayer in the stands.

' _Now that I think about it, Wendy-san has knowledge of seals and her Sky Magic is mostly support from what I've heard. If she were to combine the two, I wouldn't be surprised if she created seals that negated the motion-sickness. Even if she didn't; there are several members of her guild that could have helped her in the process._ '

Back on the stage, the members were getting close to the end of the race, and no one was letting up.

"I am surprised you can keep up with that body." Yuka said as he was looking at Risley.

"Don't look down at the chubby!" Risley shouted enthusiastically as she sped off ahead and ran on the side of the chariot with her gravity magic.

Yuka used his wave magic to envelope his arms and used them to propel himself forward. Ichiya stuck two perfume vials into his nose that empowered him to run in an incredible blast of speed that allowed him to past Risley and Yuka, and begin reaching Natsu and Gajeel.

Natsu was gonna take the lead before everyone heard a shout of….

"ALRIGHT!"

Bacchus slammed his foot into the chariot in front of them and sent all of them flying along with the other competitors.

" **WHAT?!** " everyone shouted.

"What the hell?!" Gray shouted in shock at the display of strength.

"He was never this strong seven years ago!" Erza said in concern.

"Damn, that was impressive." Wendy muttered.

"To think, Cerberus had such a mage, but I shouldn't be that surprised after yesterday's opponents." Makarov said in awe.

Bacchus then continued forward and sped right past Kurohebi and taking first place.

"WILD!" Bacchus and his team shouted.

Kurohebi immediately took the runner up spot.

The other contestants then began getting their second wind. Natsu was about to propel himself using his fire magic on his feet to thrust himself forward.

"THIRD PLACE IS MINE!" Natsu shouted.

And that would have happened…... had Gajeel had not come from behind at the last second, and slammed Natsu's head to the chariot platform.

" **EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!** " everyone shouted again.

"GAJEEL WHAT THE HELL?!" Gray roared.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Lucy shouted.

"Sorry Salamander, but we both agreed to not hold back against one another, and that includes events. See you later!" he said as he sped off.

Gajeel took third place for Fairy Tail B.

" **What an unexpected turn events for the games!** "

" **Well they did say that in yesterday's games.** "

" **So cool!** "

"That was cold, but true." Gildarts said with the rest agreeing.

Risley took this opportunity to get up and get the fourth spot. Yuka and Ichiya were about to move forward as well...

 **BOOM!**

If the two had not been sent back by a giant tower of fire.

"It's about time flamebrain got up." Gray said.

"He's pissed." Lucy said as everyone nodded.

"GAJEEL, YOU METAL FACE BASTARD! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Natsu roared.

Natsu shot off like a rocket and made it to the finish line. Finally, the last contestants made it to the finish line and the final tally was:

Quatro Cerberus: 10 points

Raven Tail: 8 points

Fairy Tail B: 6 points

Mermaid Heel: 4 points

Fairy Tail A: 3 points

Blue Pegasus: 2 points

Lamia Scale: 1 point

Sabertooth: 0 points

"Well at least he's not in last place like he would have been without Wendy." Gray said.

"No kidding those two owe Wendy a few baskets of sweets." Erza said.

Currently Gajeel and Natsu were butting heads for Gajeel's cheap shot.

"YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY TO MY FACE, METAL HEAD?!" Natsu said.

"YEAH! YOU SUCK AND LET YOUR GUARD DOWN! WENDY COULD KICK YOUR ASS!" Gajeel retorted back.

"YOU WANNA GO?!" Natsu shouted back.

Then both got their heads slammed to the ground by Erza and Mirajane. The two were then dragged by the two women of their teams and everyone just sweatdropped at the scene.

" **Now let's go on with the battles of the day. The first match is Kurohebi of Raven Tail and …** "

" **Tobi of Lamia Scale!** "

The fight was incredibly one sided as Kurohebi completely dominated the fight. Kuro then showed his more sadistic side by ripping up Tobi's sock, which was around his neck.

Needless to say, that got the man several boos from the crowd and glares from several mages from the other guilds. Erza wanted to beat the shit out of him, but Elfman, Gray, and Natsu barely managed to keep her in place. Lucy looked at Raven Tail with a very heated glare until she noticed Flare's appearance. She noticed how the girl was covered in sever bruises all over her face, chest, and arms.

' _Was she beaten for not winning against me?_ ' Lucy thought.

"Enough Flare." Alexei ordered.

"But she was-" Flare tried to explain, but Alexei grabbed her by her cheeks, and brought her close to his face.

"Do you want to get beaten again?" he coldly asked. Flare shivered in fright.

"N-no." she replied. He then shoved her back.

"Then shut up."

Lucy just looked at the scene with some amount of pity for the female mage.

* * *

" **Now everyone let us compose ourselves for the next match!** "

" **From Quatro Cerberus, we have Bacchus! Against Fairy Tail A's…..** "

"So one of us will face him, huh?" Erza said.

"Which one of us will it be?" Gray anxiously asked.

"I hope it's not me." Lucy prayed.

"Come on! Let me at him!" Natsu shouted in excitement.

"There's that shitty bastard! I don't care who gets him, just avenge me!" Cana comically shouted to the arena. Wakaba and Macao did their best to keep her from jumping off to the arena.

"Come down Cana. You make it sound like you were murdered." Wakaba said as she retrained Cana with the help of Macao.

"Gildarts help us out here!" the middle-aged fire mage shouted to the Ace of the guild.

"Someone beat that bastard for touching my Cana-chan!" he shouted in comical fury.

Everyone in the Fairy Tail stands sweatdropped.

' _No help at all!'_ they all thought.

Arcadios was watching the matches with a dull look on his face.

' _Soon, the Stellar Mage will be in my hands, and we will change the world. Just wait patiently, Zeref._ ' He was interrupted from his thoughts when the King of Fiore came from behind him.

"HO! HO…..Arcadios, you prepared the match-ups as I requested, correct?" he asked.

"Of course, your majesty." he said confidently.

"Excellent! I can't wait for this match up between Erza and Bacchus. This will undoubtedly be an amazing battle. I hope Hisui-hime will enjoy the spectacle."

Arcadios's eyes widen when he heard this from the king.

"EH?!" he shouted as everyone looked at him.

"What's wrong, Arcadios?" the king asked.

"Did you say Erza? I arranged for….." Arcadios before Chapati voice was heard throughout the stadium.

" **Elfman!** " Chapati shouted with Elfman's eyes widening in shock.

"OHHHH!" several members shouted.

"What was that?!" the king shouted in shock.

"Elfman?!" his team shouted in surprise.

"Elf-niisan." Lisanna muttered in concern.

"It's all over." Wakaba and Macao said in unison.

 **SMACK!**

Both were now cradling their heads as Lisanna glared at the two.

"Don't you dare say that so easily! Watch my brother is gonna show you all wrong!" she said, confident in her brother's abilities.

"Be careful, Elfman. Hit hard and fast. Show them the fruits of your training. There is only one path for us. Victory!" Erza encouraging said to Elfman.

"YEAH, I'LL SHOW YOU ALL WHAT KIND OF MAN I AM!" Elfman shouted in confidence.

"What the hell is this?! I wanted to see Bacchus vs Erza!" the king comically shouted to Arcadios.

"My apologizes, your majesty. I made a mistake." he pleadingly said to his king.

"THIS BETTER BE A GOOD MATCHUP ARCADIOS!" the king said, still fuming he did not get the match up he wanted.

"Please put on a show." Arcadios silently pleaded.

Elfman and Bacchus are at a standstill in the stadium.

"Ready to lose?" Bacchus confidently told his opponent. Elfman glared in defiance.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words." he said.

" **LET THE SECOND MATCH BEGIN!** "

* * *

[Meanwhile within the Stadium]

Elsewhere, Wendy is walking back to the stands after taking a small bathroom break.

As she was walking close to the guild's infirmary, she paused when she smelled an unfamiliar sent. Heading towards the guild's infirmary, she finds the place empty and no sign of Porlyusica (Edolas Grandeeney).

However she picks up several different scents in the room.

' _Something's wrong._ ' She dashes out of the room and follows the scent. She soon discovers the scent leading outside. She quickly finds the exit and finds herself running across a long bridge and halfway across the bridge were several goons with Porlyusica, and three others hostages.

' _ **GET THOSE ASSHOLES WENDY!**_ ' Wendy did not have to be told twice as she dashed forward.

"Stop where you are!" she shouted. The goons in the front flinched as they turned to see the Sky Dragonslayer on their tail.

"Shit we've been caught!" one goon cursed. Another moved forward in front of the other.

"We have a mission to complete. Failure is not an option." The goon said as he took out a pair of revolvers. He pointed them at Wendy and fired, but missed thanks to her fuupo.

Wendy looked at the smoking holes on the floor. "That wasn't magic." she said out loud.

"You're right. You should know that only 10% of the world's population has magic and these years you Fairy Tail mages were gone, we regular humans began advancing in technology so we don't need to rely on you mages-"

 **WHAM!**

The man was cut from his explanation when Wendy suckered punched him in the chest, and easily knocking him out.

"I appreciate that iexposition, but damn did you leave yourself open. I just couldn't ignore the opportunity." she said with a cheeky grin.

"You bitch, why did you do that? Your supposed to wait for us to finish our conversation before attacking us again!" one of the remaining goons said.

Wendy just looked at the man as if he was stupid. Which in all likelihood he was.

' _This idiot did not just say that._ ' she thought.

' _ **Yeah he did.**_ ' Dark replied.

"Damn it, the request was easy. Get the girl that uses celestial magic, and this blue haired girl is a Stellar Mage based on the magic scanner we were given!" another said aloud.

"Idiot! Don't say that for the whole world to hear!"

This made Wendy's eyes narrow. ' _So they were after a Stellar Mage, huh._ '

' _ **Lucy must have been the target, but that girl got dragged into this without a choice. The others must have been taken, because they didn't want to leave any witnesses. And killing them would have been too suspicious.**_ '

"You get one chance to drop them, and walk away or I will be forced to take drastic measures." Wendy warned. The goons all laughed in amusement.

"What can a little girl like you do?" one of the goons taunted. They were soon bombarded with a fierce KI that left them shivering.

"I warned you." Wendy said darkly before she pounced at them.

* * *

[Back in the Stadium]

The battle was going incredibly one sided with Bacchus barely breaking a sweat and Elfman on the ground, with bruises all over his body.

"What's wrong, Elfman? Is that the best you could do?" Bacchus taunted.

"Like hell it is." Elfman retorted as he slowly got up.

"I'll let you know that I'm still holding back." Bacchus confidently said.

"What?! Is he serious?!" Natsu shouted.

"He is. Bacchus's magic is focused on hand-to-hand combat. He uses it to reinforce his limbs giving them much more devastating damage than normal." Erza explained.

"What about those weird movements?" Lucy asked.

"That would be his style of martial arts. Bacchus has become adept at using several different martial arts, but he's a true master in the Hanging-chop fist style. Combine this with his reinforcement magic, and you get a very deadly combination." Erza said.

"Wow." her team said.

"It gets worse." she said, causing everyone to gap at her.

"What?! How?" Lucy asked.

"You see Bacchus took his mastery of the Hanging Chop Fist and improved it with his own move sets from other styles and created his version known as the Drunken Hanging Chop Fist." she explained to her team.

"Wait, Drunken? You mean his style involves alcohol?" Gray asked.

"Yes. The Hanging Chop Fist already had an unorthodox fighting style, but Bacchus version is even more refined than that, and makes predicting the movement, impossible. Combine all that and you have a very difficult opponent to face."

"Damn no wonder you had so much trouble with him in the past." Natsu said.

"Yeah." Lucy agreed.

"That's not the worse thing." Erza said.

"WHAT?! THERE'S MORE?!" they all shouted. Seriously how much was left?!

"Yes, you see Bacchus has not had an ounce of alcohol since he started the fight." Erza explained.

Everyone's eyes widen at the implication of her statement.

"Wait that means…" Gray began as Erza nodded.

"Yeah. He really is not taking this fight seriously." Erza finished.

"C'mon Elfman you can win this!" Natsu cheered.

Erza just stared at the stadium below. ' _Do give in easily, Elfman._ '

"So give up yet?" Bacchus asked again.

"Like hell!" Elfman shouted as slowly got up again. He looks up to give Bacchus a very evil smile.

"I guess this is a good time as any to test this." Elfman said. Bacchus just raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?" he asked, generally curious about what Elfman was planning.

"I'm gonna show you a new skill I acquired. Something only my sisters know about."

Mira's eyes widen before they turned serious. "So he plans to use it." she mutters, but her team head her.

"Use what?" Laxus asked.

"A Take-Over that he acquired during our training trip by mixing my demonic magical energy with several of his beast souls together. A form that could rival even some of my stronger Satan Souls." she explained.

"What's it called?" Gildarts asked, wondering if Elfman will be able to handle this.

"Your about to see." said as everyone turned their attention to the they watched the battle, they failed to notice Mirajane clasping her hands together in a prayer.

' _Please be careful, Elfman._ ' she thought. In the stands, Lisanna was in a similar position.

' _Good Luck, Elfman-niichan._ '

Elfman was soon enveloped by a crimson and black aura. The magical pressure he releasing was getting everyone's attention.

" **Demon-Beast Take Over: Chaor!** " An explosion of power was released from Elfman and sending several shockwaves as a result. Everyone had to cover their eyes from the power force. When the wind ceased and the dust cleared no one could believe what they were seeing. Elfman now looked liked a blood red demon with blue horns on the sides of his head.

Everyone just had one thought: **WHAT THE FUCK?!**

"HOLY SHIT! That transformation looks amazing!" Natsu shouts in excitement.

"Looks? Can you feel that power?!" Gray shouted in amazement.

"I had no idea he such a transformation." Lucy said in amazement.

' _His power skyrocketed. In this state he easily in the S-Rank territory. But the question is will his body be able to handle it?_ ' Erza thought.

Bacchus just looked shocked before gaining a glint in his eyes.

"Looks like this will be an interesting fight. Show me what you got, Elfman!"

Bacchus dashes forward to strike Elfman. Elfman cocked his fist back and sent it forward, but Bacchus just dodged it easily. Bacchus smirked in victory, but he lost it very quickly when he was sent flying by an unsuspecting sucker punch. The drunk brawler landed a few feet away before getting up quickly with a shocked look on his face.

" **HOOOOO. Elfman landed a hit on Bacchus!** "

"Don't underestimate me!" Elfman then disappeared in a red blur before appearing in front of Bacchus.

' _He's fast!_ ' Bacchus was once more sent flying, but he managed to flip himself back and land on his feet. He dashed forward and landed several hits on Elfman, who coughed up some blood.

"Elfman-niichan!" Lisanna shouted in concern.

Bacchus sent a roundhouse kick, but Elfman caught his leg and ignited his other fist in dark crimson flames.

"Take this! **Flaming Devil Fist!** " An explosion engulfed Bacchus before he was flying again. This time Elfman followed him. Bacchus had little time to react as Elfman began to beat the snout out of him with a barrage of fist on every part of his body.

"This for all the crap you put me through you drunk bastard!" Elfman shouted.

"That's it, Elfman! Kick that asshole all around the arena!" Cana shouted.

"Now that what I'm talking about Elfman! Show him the kind of man you are!" Gildarts cheered to the arena below.

"Go Elfman! Show him who's boss." Ever shouted as she kept Freed in a headlock.

"I can't breathe." Freed whizzed out.

"Hurry up Elfman. End this soon." Mirajane muttered in concern. All her teammates that heard her, then looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah, you seem worried." Laxus inquired. Mirajane sighed.

"Elfman can't hold on to that form for a very long periods of time. It puts too much stress on his body. Last time he maintained the transformation for too long caused him to be bedridden for a week. He's reaching his time limit very soon now."

Everyone cursed.

"Shit, what a double-edged sword." Gajeel swore.

"Baccus is struggling." Lubbock commented in concern.

"He still has his ace." Bulat said with confidence.

"Let's hope that's enough." Ajeel replied back to his leader.

Bacchus was once more sent flying back and landed next to his gord of sake. Elfman was breathing heavily, his body aching from maintaining the transformation.

' _I can't hold out much longer. I need to end this soon._ ' Elfman thought.

"I see, so that's what this was about. You can't handle that transformation for long. So you were hoping to end this soon." Bacchus was now on his feet again.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but this won't end so easily." he said.

Bacchus then took the gord before drinking every ounce of sake in it.

"He drank it all!" Lucy shouted.

"Now the real challenge begins." Erza said.

Bacchus got his second wind as he dashed in a burst of speed and landed a devastating punch into Elfman's gut. Elfman coughed up some blood before he was sent flying back.

' _That was seven hits, even though it only looked like one!_ ' Erza thought. Bacchus got above Elfman and delivered an axe kick on his head.

"Wanna quit yet?" Bacchus taunted as he grabbed Elfman's tail. Elfman put his palm in front of Bacchus's chest.

"I haven't even begun to fight! **Devil Wave!** " Bacchus was sent back by a red wave of energy, and flinched from the burns on his body.

Bacchus just smirked in excitement. "That's what I'm talking about Elfman!" Bacchus then dashed in close and delivered ten harsh blows to Elfman's body. Elfman grabbed onto him, but Bacchus just ignored this and continued to wail on him as Elfman coughed more and more blood like a waterfall.

"Elfman!" many of his guild shouted.

"This is bad." Gray said.

' _What are you doing, Elfman?_ ' Erza thought.

' _C'mon Nii-chan you can do it._ ' Lisanna thought.

' _Elfman._ ' Mira thought.

"What's the matter, given up so soon?" Elfman just gave a malicious smirk as he began to glow crimson.

Bacchus eyes widen, but it was too late to move. " **Devil Explosion!** " Elfman shouted as a gigantic crimson explosion enveloped the two mages.

" **Oh my! Elfman self-destructed taking Bacchus with him! Who will be the last one standing?!** "

Both guilds were concerned for their respective members. As the smoke cleared, everyone saw that Elfman was back to his base form and on his knees huffing heavily as the heavy damage he'd received took its toll on his body. While Bacchus had serious burns on his chest and arms.

"Not bad Elfman, but I win this." Bacchus commented as he was on his feet again, although wobbling slightly. Elfman slowly got to his feet once more, much to Bacchus's and the audience's amazement.

"Not yet, I got one transformation left to fight you with!" he roared in defiance.

Bacchus just chuckled. "Nothing you have will save you!" He shouted as he charged at Elfman.

" **Beast Take Over: -** "

"Useless!" Bacchus shouted as he landed seven hits on Elfman.

"Ha- What?!" Bacchus was about to boast until he saw gashes and bruises all over his arms.

' _What the hell happened?!_ ' He looked back and was shocked at Elfman's new form.

" **Lizardman.** " He muttered as he was clad in dark green scales that were covered in sharp spikes.

' _Elfman had something like this?_ ' Erza thought in shock.

"Damn, that's cool." Natsu said.

"Amazing." Gray said.

"Oi Bacchus! Let's settle this. Your arms or my body. Let's see which one lasts longer!"

"Damn that's a bold bet." Juvia commented.

"C'mon Elfman." Lisanna muttered. Bacchus couldn't help it as he began to laugh.

"HAHAHAHA. YOU'RE AN INTERESTING GUY, ELFMAN! LETS GO!"

Bacchus delivered an onslaught of fists against Elfman as the Take-Over managed to take the hits as he saw Bacchus flinched as his fists impacted the hard surface of his body. After a few more minutes the two ended up on their knees as both were drenched in sweat as Elfman's transformation finally disappeared.

Everyone looked on in anticipation at who will be the victor.

"HAHAHAHA. Elfman your a true man." Bacchus said as he began to fall back.

"Of course I am." Elfman said before he fell forward. The two fell down onto the ground, not having any strength left to stand.

" **The battle is over! This match is a draw!** " The crowd roared in approval at the amazing fight.

"I apologized for the indecisive fight your majesty." Arcadios apologized.

"Nonsense that was spectacular fight, Arcadios. I hope Hisui-hime enjoyed it as well." the king said.

"I am glad you enjoyed the match." Arcadios said in a pleased tone.

"Although, please make sure to listen carefully Arcadios." Arcadios and the knights with him had to sweatdrop at that. Yup, Arcadios was still gonna take shit for his slip up.

"Of coarse my king." Arcadios said in an embarrassed tone.

"That was an awesome fight, Elfman." Wendy said as she saw the result of the fight near the very top of the stadium.

"Great now that big oaf will be stuck in the infirmary." Porlyusica said in an annoyed tone.

"Are you okay Grandeeney?" Wendy asked in concern.

"I told you not to call me that." Porlyusica snapped. Wendy just got a smile on her face.

"But why not? You like it." she said in a cheery tone.

"No I don't." Wendy's smile seem to get bigger.

"That smile says otherwise." Wendy teased as Porlyusica blushed.

"M-Moving on what do we do with these three?" Wendy looked at the three unconscious captives.

"I don't know. Those goons said they were sent by Raven Tail to capture a Stellar Mage." Porlyusica frowned.

"Meaning they were after Lucy. Hopefully those Rune Knights will get answers for us."

' _I hope so. But why am I still feeling something is off. Especially with those knights._ '

' _ **Forget it for now, let's focus on the games.**_ '

"Let's get these girls the infirmary." Porlyusica said as Wendy created a few clones to help carry the three into the guild's infirmary.

* * *

[Unknown Location in the Capital]

"So the strategy was a failure?" Arcadios asked his head knight.

"Yes, unfortunately sir." the knight lamented to his superior, but Arcadios just waved him off.

"Oh well. This is a minor setback for us. Have the 'culprits' been captured and imprisoned?" Arcadios asked.

"Yes sir."

"Fairy Tail is not suspicious of us, correct?" Arcadios asked.

"No, sir. Raven Tail is being blamed for this."

Arcadios smirked.

"Good. We'll use the tension between Fairy Tail and Raven Tail to our advantage." the knight saluted his superior as he left. Arcadios stood there before looking back at a large object behind him. "Eventually we will get our Stellar Mage. All according to our Grand Plan." he said to himself before he walked away.

* * *

[Fairy Tail Infirmary]

"I must apologize to you, Elfman. I honestly underestimated what you could be capable of. Your endurance and tenacity definitely ranks high up in the guild. And it showed in your battle just now." Erza sincerely told the bedridden mage.

"Wow, Erza complimented him!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Considering his performance, he deserves the praise." Gray said.

"That was an awesome fight Elfman!" Wendy cheerfully said.

"I just wish I could have won." Elfman muttered as he slightly adjusted himself on the bed.

"Relax Elfman-niichan. You still did an amazing job. Your strength is one of your most redeeming qualities." Lisanna praised. Natsu comically giggled.

"Kinda sad that it's one of his only redeeming qualities." the fire mage teased.

"AS IF YOUR ONE TO TALK, NATSU! YOU'RE EXACTLY THE SAME!" Elfman retorted.

"Don't worry so much, Elfman. You did an amazing job." Wendy said.

"I feel like shit admitting this, but I can't fight anymore so I am leaving the rest to you, Wendy." Wendy gave him a thumbs up as a fire burned in her soft, brown eyes.

"You can count on me, Elfman!" she confidently told him. Porlyusica decided now was a good time to address everyone.

"I suggest you brats get out there since the next match is about to be begin. An important part of victory is analyzing the enemy and knowing how they fight." Everyone nodded and were about to leave before Natsu stopped and looked back at the elderly healer.

"Oi granny, one question." Porlyusica felt a vein pop on her forehead, but kept her temper in check.

"What do we do about those three?" he asked as jetsured to the three other beds being occupied. One by a girl in her early to mid-teens with blue hair in a low bowl cut style. She honestly looked like an older version of Wendy. The second looked like a young woman with long brown hair wearing indian style sari clothes. The last occupant looked like a cartoonish, yellow bird.

"For now, they'll stay with the guild. Those goons were after a Stellar Mage, and a Celestial Spirit Mage falls under that category."

"So they were after Lucy, but caught this girl and her companions due to bad timing?" Gray questioned.

"Hopefully they'll wake up soon." Wendy said.

"The drug used on them will last a few more hours, so we'll have to patient."

"Wait why aren't you still out?" Natsu asked, and Porlyusica just scoffed at that notion.

"Please I know my toxins and herbs. Countering it was child's play. However, it seems they will be out for much longer due to the stronger doses given to them."

"So who's staying to watch them?" Gray asked. That's when Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow stepped up.

"Nothing to fear The Thunder Tribe will keep guard of them." Freed confidently said.

"My runes will make sure only those of our guild will enter."

"This place won't get attacked a second time." Bickslow said. Everyone nodded as they left the room. Elfman grunted before looking at Evergreen.

"Sorry for being a burden." Elfman told the three, though he was looking at Evergreen.

"Hmph, idiot. Couldn't you have come up with a better battle strategy."

Freed and Bickslow then got evil grins as they looked at one another. They discretely shoved Evergreen, which ended up with her on top of Elfman. Both gained atomic blushes.

"Now, Evergreen. The injured should be allowed to sleep." Freed lectured.

"Perhaps you like to cuddle with him, to keep him company?" Bickslow teased.

"STOP SCREWING WITH US, ASSHOLES!" they both shouted.

Porlyusica sighed at all the noise.

* * *

"Man, Raven Tail has no shame in their dirty tactics." Gray muttered.

"Worst part is that we can't prove anything at the moment." Lucy sighed in frustration.

"At any rate, we need to be cautious at day and at night." Erza advised her team.

As they continued to walk, Wendy was in deep thought.

"Wendy?" said girl turned to Natsu.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any siblings?" Wendy blinked before she tilted her head at the question, while the rest of the team looked at pink-haired fire mage, strangely.

"Why do you ask?" she asked, curious at why Natsu would ask that question.

"Well that teenage girl looked a lot like you. I was just wondering if you have siblings that your dad may have mentioned." he explained.

"Actually I have two half-sisters that my daddy told me about." Wendy said, and the eyes of her team widen.

"REALLY?!" they shouted as Wendy nodded in confirmation.

"Do you know who they are?"

Wendy gave a wide cheeky grin.

"S-E-C-R-E-T!" Wendy teased as she emphasized every syllable.

"Aw c'mon Wendy at least throw us a bone!" Natsu whined. Gray just smirked at his rival.

"So you admit your just an annoying dog?" Gray teased as Natsu glared at the ice mage.

"Shut it, Elsa!" Natsu growled. Wendy giggled and decided to give out a hint.

"I will tell you that my sisters are people you've already met and know very well." This just made her team get questioning looks.

"Wait Wendy, you have two sisters, right?" Natsu asked as Wendy nodded.

"But does that mean….."

"My father has been married more than once? Yes." Wendy said.

"Wait, are you the youngest?" Wendy sighed. Oh boy that was a conversation that she did not want to have right now.

"Not exactly. It's really complicated. So please just drop it for now." the others decided not to press their luck and respected Wendy's wishes, but Natsu sometimes can't take a hint.

"Wait if your dad has had more than one wife that means he has a har-"

"Natsu! I would appreciate it if you stop asking questions for now. And to answer that last question, Yes."

Natsu blushed at the implication of that question. Everyone else looked confused.

"What was that about?" Lisanna asked. Natsu shook his head.

"Forget I said, anything." everyone was confused, but shrugged it off as something between Wendy and Natsu. Besides she'll tell them when she's ready.

"Alright let's get to the stadium and watch the match." Erza told them as they walked out to the team stands.

Once the team reaches they see that the match is between Mirajane and Jenny.

They were about to cheer for Mirajane until they saw what the fight entailed and their jaws dropped. Both contestants were just wearing scanty bikinis and posing in very erotic positions. Apparently this was due to a special rule since both of them were models for Sorcerer Weekly, it allowed the match to be turned into a swimsuit contest.

Needless to say, it was complete bullshit to get the two attractive woman into bikinis, but the crowd love it (well majority of the male crowd, but that's irrelevant) and that's all that mattered. Eventually the two reach a standoff.

"You're as tough as always, Mira." Jenny said.

"I can say the same to you." Mira replied. Jenny then smirked.

"How about we make these finale a bit more exciting with a bet?" Mira looked intrigued.

"Oh? Sure why not? It sounds like fun? What's the bet?"

"The loser has to pose naked in weekly sorcerer!" Jenny dramatically exclaims.

" **EHHHHHHHHH?!** " As several people fainted due to blood loss from their noses.

Mira just smiled. "Sure, why not."

" **WHAT KIND OF RIDICULOUS WAGER HAS BEEN MADE ON THIS MATCH?!** "

"This is my victory, Mira." Jenny confidently said.

Suddenly, Jenny was covered in a golden light. When the light ceased, everyone saw Jenny covered in magenta colored armor.

" **Machina Soul: Magenta Warrior.** " Mirajane was smiled as she was enveloped in a dark violet aura.

" **Satan Soul!** " Mirajane appeared in her basic Satan Soul.

The two dashed and collided with one another at the center. Sparks, dust, and wind flew everywhere.

" **From Swimsuit show to combat! Who will remain standing?!** "

The two separated before both disappeared in a flash and collided in several different areas of the arena. The only time the civilians could see the two is when one of them landed a hit on the other.

Mira landed a right hook. Jenny would land a kick in Mira's gut. Mira slams her in the head with an axe kick, and Jenny would get a roundhouse kick on Mira's face. Mira lands a double handed hammer strike on her head, and Jenny pile drives her into the arena. This is how the fight went on. Each girl landed a hit before the other retaliates back, and then an equal exchange of fists and kicks. Neither girl was willing to letting the other win this match.

"Damn look at them go." Gajeel said.

"I never thought, Mira-san was so amazing." Juvia commented in awe at her fellow teammate's performance.

"Looks can be deceiving. There's a reason she's one of our S-Rank mages." Laxus said, confident in Mira's performance.

"Yeah, The She-Devil of Fairy Tail shows her fangs." Gildarts said with a smirk.

"Hopefully it'll be enough to win this. Jenny doesn't seem to be someone to underestimate." Mystogan commented as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now this is a fight I was waiting for!" Natsu shouted in excitement.

"Damn they're amazing." Wendy said.

' _ **Have to admit, for two models they know how to fight.**_ ' Dark grumbled with Wendy giggling at her other self.

"I had no idea Jenny was a fighter." Lucy said in surprise.

"Yeah, Mira told me the two used to spar a few times after their shoots. It was to relieve some stress and gave them a good exercise. Although this was after she became an active mage again." Erza explained.

Back the arena the two mages land on the arena a few feet from the other. Jenny points her palm at Mira as crimson orb began to form with the she-devil creating a dark orb of energy in retaliation.

" **Crimson laser!** "

" **Evil Explosion!** "

The two attacks collided and created a sizable explosion.

" **Crimson Missiles!** " A magic seal formed on Jenny's palm, which sent several missiles with all of them locked at the demon mage. Mira outstretched her wings and went flying. However the missiles changed their trajectory and continued to follow Mira.

"Wait, why are those missiles still following her?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"Heat-seeking." Gray said, but Natsu still looked confused. Lucy decided to clarify more.

"They won't stop until they hit her. She'll have to come up with something to stop those missiles and win this match." she explained. Natsu nodded in appreciation before returning turning gazes to the she-devil still trying to outrun the missiles.

"Be careful, Mira." Erza muttered.

Mira continuously tries to get rid of the missiles, but they just won't give up. It gets worse when Jenny appears in front of a distracted Mira with her forming a ball a ball of red energy.

" **Crimson Blast!** " Jenny shouted.

The explosion sent Mira to the ground as the missiles were about to land her.

" **Darkness Stream!** " A magic seal appeared as several dark appendages rose from the seal and grabbed several of the missiles and collioded them with each other.

Jenny was huffing from the expense of energy along with Mira.

"Hey Mira. Let's settle this." Mira nodded. Jenny begins to form two large orbs of energy. Mira then began gathering a good portion of her energy into the palm of her hands.

Jenny brought her two hands together as a seal appeared in front of her.

" **Crimson Cannon!** " she shouted as a giant blast of crimson energy headed straight for Mira. Mira glared at the beam in defiance.

" **Soul Extinctor!** " Mira shouted as she fired her own violet and black beam.

The two blasts collided with one another as a dome of magical energy formed between the the two female mages.

" **HO! ITS SEEMS THE TWO WANT TO END THIS MATCH NOW! BUT WHO WILL STAND AS THE VICTOR?!** "

Mira smiled. She hadn't had this much fun in some time, but it was time to end this. "You've gotten strong in these seven years, Jenny. But I can't lose here." Mira was soon enveloped in a strong magical aura.

" **Satan Soul: Halphas!** " she shouted as the transformation began. Makarov's eyes widen in fear.

"Mira NO!" Makarov shouted in horror and fear. Several of the guild's members had turn a pale shade of white. Mavis looked at everyone in confusion.

"What's wrong, Makarov?" Mavis asked.

"I had forbidden Mira from ever using that form since it has the power to level an entire city with one attack. Last time she used it, she nearly destroyed all of Magnolia had I not intervened." he explained as several of the members shivered as they remembered that day all too clearly.

Mavis nodded as she looked back to the arena floor. She could tell that Mira was releasing a large amount of power, but she could tell the power was not consuming her. She smiled.

"Relax, Makarov, Mira would not have used it she did not feel confident that she could control it. I can tell you she is still in her right state of mine."

Everyone were making silent prayers and hoping that Mira does not go ballistic like the last time.

Back in the arena, Mira had transformed into Halphas form. Once the transformation was complete, the Soul Soul Extinctor seem to double in size, and was pushing Jenny back. "Time to end this, **Cosmic Beam!** " Mira shouted.

The beam transformed from a spiral of black and purple energy to a beam of white, blue, and violet energy that's twice the size of the super charged Soul Extinctor! The Cosmic Beam slammed into the dome and send it flying into Jenny. Jenny could not even utter a word as she was engulfed in a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared Jenny was down.

" **THERE YOU HAVE IT, JENNY IS DOWN. MIRAJANE STRAUSS IS THE VICTOR!** "

Mira changed into her regular form as she sent Jenny a teasing smile.

"I look forward to your naked campaign, Jen!" she cheerfully said.

" **NOOOOO!** " Jenny screamed comically into the sky.

"Damn that was amazing." Gajeel said.

"See, this is why you don't mess with her. EVER." Laxus warned everyone.

"Understood." Mystogan uttered.

"I never knew Mira could be this strong." Lucy said in awe of Mira's power.

"And to think that wasn't even her strongest Satan Soul." Erza said with a smirk.

"Good job, Mira-san." Juvia happily told the approaching Mira.

"I feel like I showed my inappropriate side too much." she bashfully said.

"It's good to leave the best for last." Gildarts said with a smirk as Mira giggled. Then she noticed how quiet Mystogan has been.

"Something wrong Mystogan?" she asked politely.

"Nah, he's just keeping in character." Laxus said. Mira nodded with a smile.

"I see."

' _Its near the end of the second, and still nothing. What's going on?_ '

* * *

Up in the stands of Mermaid Heel, Seilah had not taken her off of Mira since she entered the arena. Risley and Brandish saw this and sent Seilah teasing smirks.

"I see your interested in the Mira girl, Seilah." Seilah gained a healthy pink blush on her cheeks.

"What, no!" she shouted in denial.

"I think you two could make a cute couple." Brandish commented.

"I wonder if this to make our mistresses a little jealous." the cloaked girl wondered out loud. Brandish got a wide grin.

"That would be bold move for the shy, bookworm known as Seilah." Risley teased.

"Maybe she's read some kinky stuff in her spare time." Brandish giggled out

By now Seilah was turning a crimson shade of red as steam was coming out of her head and ears.

"Now, now. Brandish. Risley. Stop teasing her." Dimaira said with some authority.

"Thank you, Dimaria." Seilah said in appreciation, although she missed her smirk.

"Besides we all know she wants to join the harem our mistresses are in with their husband."

The crimson blush immediately came back with a vengeance.

"DAMN IT, DIMARIA!" Seilah shouted in embarrassment.

"Aw, but you told me you had a huge crush on their husband and were hoping to join them one day. And looks like you want that Mira girl to join you too." Dimaira teased.

Seilah was just about to faint until the cloaked girl and Kagura caught her. Kagura looked up with a stern glare, but nobody missed the amused smirk that was on her lips.

"Alright ladies, enough with the teasing. We don't want her getting all flustered in the arena due to her love daydreams, right?" she said as her smile got bigger.

Everyone giggled as Seilah just gave them a glare, but it looked too cute due to the blush. So she did the next best thing, and turned her head.

"HMPH! You're all mean friends." She muttered, before Risley, Brandish, and the cloaked girl gave her a group hug.

"Oh c'mon Seilah, you know we love you." Risley reassured to the embarrassed demon mage.

"Mean friends." she pouted cutely.

Everyone just giggled at her sillines.

* * *

"Now that's the Mira I remember. Strong as Hell!" Natsu exclaimed.

"They really upped the stakes with that fight." Gray said, but Erza just shrugged her shoulders.

"Its Mira's way of showing she enjoys a good beat down once in a while." Erza said.

"It's the thing we're known for the most." Wendy commented, while Lucy nervously laughed.

"I don't think that's a good thing be famous for." Lucy said.

* * *

" **The final match will be Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi and…..** "

" **Sabertooth's Yukino Agria!** "

"You better win this Yukino, since we had one idiot fail already; you can't fail." Orga warned, while Sting glared at him for the jab.

"Sting-sama was just unlucky that the event involved transportation." Yukino said as Sting nodded in appreciation.

"Putting that aside, Yukino. You know what's expected of you?" Sting asked her.

"Yes in Sabertooth, nothing is more important than victory."

She was about to walk forward until Dorgenbal grabbed her shoulder.

"Yukino, while victory is important, don't let it cloud your judgment. Do not underestimate your opponent. Understand?" he warned the white haired mage. Yukino was taken back by the warning, but nodded in appreciation.

"Hai, Dobengal-sama." she to the the ninja-mage before walking into the arena. Orga scoffed at Dobengal's words.

"Why tell her that garbage?" Orga rudely asked. Dobengal just rolled his eyes at the big brute.

"I am telling her that, so she doesn't nearly lose like a certain lightning mage."

Orga growled. "Wanna say something to me?" Dobengal just looked at Orga with a bored look on his face. Well bored from what could be seen with the mask on.

"You're a gigantic oaf that should use that pea-sized brain in your head more often." he calmly said. Orga growled at the masked mage.

"Why you?!" before anything could happen, Rogue and Sting held Orga back from doing something stupid.

"Enough, cool off Orga!" Sting roared. Orga continued to glare at Dobengal before scoffing and walking away.

"Good luck, Kagura-chan." Risley said.

"Give us at least some entertainment." Brandish said.

"That Sabertooth girl looks confident." the Seilah said.

"Kagura-chan is stronger." the cloaked girl commented with everyone else nodding.

"Thanks, everyone. But there is no need to concern. My path is set, and my blade leads me through it." she said as she began walking to the arena.

* * *

"Here's the last battle." Gray said.

"Since its Sabertooth, let's observe this fight seriously." Erza informed her team. Everyone nodded.

"Hai!" Wendy and Lucy said. ' _Good luck, Kagura-chan._ ' Wendy cheered in her head.

" **Kagura is one of Mermaid Heel's strongest members. Yukino is relatively new to the guild as this is her first appearance, but she must be formidable to be allowed into the games. Now let the last match begin!** "

Yukino was about to wager her life against her, but decided against it after Dobengal's warning. While she was confident in her powers; she knew nothing on Kagura's and that could cost her dearly. Yukino then took out a golden key from her cloak.

" **OPEN GATE OF THE PAIRED FISH…..** " she chanted.

"Another Celestial Spirit Mage?!" Lucy shouted in surprise.

' _There was another Celestial Spirit Mage?!_ ' Arcadios screamed in his head.

"One of the twelve zodiac keys." Wendy muttered.

"What do you think it would look like?" Gray curiously asked.

"It must be something like merpeople, correct?" Erza inquired, imaging two humanoids with fish attributes.

"She said paired, right? Maybe a pair of combat fish." Gray thought, imagining two combat sharks or something of similar nature.

"Something tells me you've hit the mark, Gray." Lucy said.

"I hope they're soft and fluffy." Natsu said.

"Natsu that doesn't sound like a fish." Wendy said with a sweatdrop.

"Ignore him, Wendy, or you'll catch his idiocy." Gray said as Natsu glared at the ice mage.

"Shut it, ice-queen."

"Make me, flame-brain!"

"Quiet!" Erza shouted at the two.

"Yes mam." the two said in fear.

" **PISCES!** " Yukino finished. From a golden seal, two giant white and black eel-like fish appeared.

"Delicious Fish!" Happy shouted in joy.

"Huh, looks like you were right Gray." Erza offhandedly commented.

"Attack." Yukino commanded.

The pair of fish pounched on the swordswoman, but Kagura gracefully dodged the obvious attack and the following ones after it.

" **Oh, Kagura is amazing dodging all of Yukino's attack. How will she respond?!** "

Yukino then took out another golden key!

" **OPEN GATE OF THE SCALES: LIBRA!** "

"She can summon two gates of the same time like me?!" Lucy said in amazement.

"She's a strong mage." Wendy commented.

Everyone, especially the males, were loving the sight of Libra.

"Libra, alter the enemy's gravity!" Yukino said.

"As you wish." Libra responded.

Kagura stumbled as the gravity around her increased by at least 10 times.

"She's a gravity mage as well?!" Risley said in surprise.

"Relax, Kagura-chan won't let this stop her." Seilah said.

"Pisces attack." The two pounced on the downed Kagura. The attack caused dust and debri to fly everywhere.

Yukino's eyes widen. She looks up to see Kagura high up in the air.

"Holy shit! She can fly high." Natsu said; impressed at how high Kagura could go.

"No. Not exactly fly." Erza said.

"It wasn't a normal jump either." Wendy said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Kagura must use gravity magic as well." Erza explained.

"Libra manipulate her gravity sideways." Yukino told her spirit.

"As you wish."

Kagura felt the pull of gravity sent her flying into the statue of the stadium.

"Pisces attack!"

Kagura looked up to her attacker, and gained a glint in her eyes.

" **Gravity Reversal.** " the opposite force of gravity nullified the gravity on her. Kagura then turned her attention to the two spirits.

" **Gravity Pressure x20!** " she shouted. This sent Pisces and Libra ot the ground.

"Awesome, Kagura-chan! Now end it." the cloaked girl cheered.

"Ah! What an amazing battle! This is epitome of the GMG!" the king commented.

Kagura landed on the other side of the field.

"It looks like I have no choice, but to open the 13th key."

"The 13th key?!" Lucy shouted in absolute shock.

"Wait there are 13? I thought there only 12?" Gray asked in confusion.

"Yeah that's how it's been, but my mother told me that there is actually a 13th key. One whose power surpasses all the other 12. But it's so rare and rarely spoken about, I thought kaa-chan just made it up." Lucy explained.

"This is the end, Kagura. It seems you've run out of luck." Yukino said. Kagura just scoffed at that.

"Luck? I have not relied on luck since I was a child. I was eclipsed in darkness for most of my life until my mistresses found me and showed me the path I can walk in the light. Now I fight for them and my comrades."

" **OPEN! GATE OF THE SERPENT BEARER: OPHIUCHUS!** " Yukino shouted.

A giant black and purple serpent appeared as it encircled around the arena with its enormous body. It was rather frightening sight for most of the normal people in the crowd.

' _To think there would be a mage with the 13th key._ ' Arcadios thought in glee.

"Holy shit that's a serpent bearer?! Its an actually serpent!" Natsu shouted in shock.

"Its huge!" Gray exclaimed in shock.

"It strong, but not strong enough." Wendy said. ' _ **Yup**_ ' Dark replied.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"Watch and you'll see." was all Wendy said as they turned their attention back to the arena.

" **Archenemy: Beam form!** " Kagura said as she made a slash motion with her blade still sheathed. There was an eerie silence until…. **CLANK!**

The serpent was split in half! Yukino was shocked along with everyone else.

" **Archenemy: Dash Form.** " Kagura was enveloped in a black and purple aura and went straight to Yukino.

Yukino was sent to the ground with the end tip of the shealth at her neck.

"Even mermaids can devour tigers on occasion." Kagura said as she looked down at her opponent.

"I lost." Yukino muttered in shock.

" **The winner is Kagura of Mermaid Heel!** " Chapati shouted. Kagura look down at her opponent.

"If this was a fight with our lives on the line, your life would be mine." she said to the white celestial mage.

"You're right. My life has no reason anymore. I insulted the name of Sabertooth. My life was the guild's, and I have no right to exist after this insult. My life belongs to you; you may do as like with it." she said.

Kagura merely raised an eyebrow at this before nodding.

"Good to know. We'll talk later." that was all Kagura said before she walked back to her team.

"Was the Saber girl that weak? Or was the Mermaid girl that strong?" Gray asked out loud.

"It's a bit of both." Erza said.

"I don't think Yukino is one of their strongest members. She must be filling for someone else. I could say the same for Dobengal." Wendy added her own theory.

"So next time, we may see the true strength of Sabertooth?" Lucy asked. Wendy shrugged.

"Maybe."

' _That Kagura will be someone difficult to fight. Even for me._ ' Erza thought to herself.

' _I can't believe my luck. Two Celestial Spirit Mages and together they have the 12 keys and the 13th gate as well. Things are going much better than expected._ ' Arcadios thought with a maniacal grin on his face.

' _Something is real strange. I didn't feel any of the power that's felt every year, and Ultear has not reported anything on the royal family. This making feel a sense of dread._ ' Mystogan thought as he looked in Wendy's direction.

' _I hope we are ready for whatever Wendy's dad warned us about._ '

* * *

[Later that night.]

Erza and Jellal were discussing the events of today's game.

"You didn't feel any malevolent magical energy energy, today?"

"The magical energy that is reminiscent of Zeref; the same energy that Crime Sorciere has felt every year in the GMG…..this time though, we haven't felt anything." Jellal said.

"That's suspicious indeed. What are your thoughts on this?" Erza asked.

"There are several possibilities." Jellal explained.

"If the energy is from a person than its possible that this year the person has not made an appearance in the capital this year. It's also possible that the person is in Corcus, but is suppressing their magic for some reason. The third possibility is that the person is participating in the games, but has not made an appearance yet." Jellal continued.

"However, there is also the possibility that the magical energy is from a device or specific location. If that's the case then it's possible that the device has been deactivated or is constantly on the move. It could also have some kind of filter that cloaks the magical signature."

"Do you think there's a connection with the gate in Carla's vision?" Erza asked.

"That is a possibility. But that begs the question of what the gate is for and where in the capital its located?"

"So basically we're at a stand still." Erza said as Jella nodded in confirmation. There was silence between the two. Both were think of where this malevolent energy was and why they have not felt anything in this these days. After a few minutes, Erza broke the silence.

"Five more days." she said.

"Hmmm?" Jellal hummed.

"Wendy's dad said in five more days he'll reveal the truth about the dragons. I feel like everything about the man and this malevolent energy will be revealed on that day."

"Are you still suspicious about the man?"

Erza gave a frustrated sigh. "It's kinda hard not to be. He suddenly appears to train Wendy in HELL. He teaches Wendy how to kill, then he saved Lucy from her lost. Then last night we find out that he is the Dragonslayer King. I'm just frustrated that the more we learn about him, the more questions I have about the man."

Jellal nodded as he could understand Erza's position. Even his partners and himself were weary about the man, but there was one thing he had to ask.

"Tell me, did you find anything else about the man from Wendy?" he asked.

"The only new news is that he has two other daughters, and according to Wendy, we are very familiar with."

Jellal just raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"That's an interesting statement to make." Erza nodded.

"I'm still trying to figure out what she meant. Are there members in our guild that are related to her, and if so, who?"

"We'll find out eventually. We just have to be patient." Erza nodded.

"What are going to do now, Jellal?"

"I will focus on that lead on the royal family. So far nothing has happened, but we can't be too careful."

"Just make sure you don't do anything reckless."

"Relax, Ultear already has a tight leash on me."

"I sure hope so. Because if you think hers is tight, you won't imagine how mine's will be." Erza playfully teased.

Jellal nervously chuckled. "Scary as always." Erza lightly punched his shoulder.

"Just don't over do it."

Jellal nodded "I promise." Erza smiled before walking away. Jella had a soft smile on his face as he put his mask on again.

' _I never thought I would have a normal conversation like this with you. Thank you for this chance, Erza._ ' he thought as he began to walk away.

"It's getting late, I better head back to the guild lodge. The last thing I need is worrying everyone. I wonder if the banquet has ended?" Erza said to herself.

Erza suddenly paused before she turned her head to the side to an empty alleyway. She could have sworn she felt someone watching her.

' _Was it my imagination?_ ' she thought before she began walking again. Unknown to her, a familiar cloaked man watched her from the building above. He looked to a side as he felt a magical signature near the area Erza was approaching.

' _Soon Erza. Soon._ ' he thought before he disappeared behind a black portal.

A few minutes later, Erza heard a shout from above her.

"I finally found you!" Erza looked up to see the cloaked mage from Mermaid Heel.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Super strong, right?" the cloaked girl replied.

Erza's eyes widen in joy.

"It's been awhile, Er-chan." the female mage replied as she removed her hood, revealing her brunette hair with the top of her head having a pair of cat-like ear appendages."

"Millianna!" Erza shouted in joy.

Millianna then jumped and enveloped Erza in a tight hug.

"I MISSED YOU!" Millianna shouted.

"AHAHAHA! MILLIANNA!" Erza laughed before getting a good look of her old friend.

"You joined Mermaid Heel?" Millianna nodded happily.

"Yup. I sure did." Millianna happily said.

"I see, so you were the one who carried the flag."

"What about Sho and Wally? Have they joined a guild?" Erza asked.

"Last time I heard from them, they joined Blue Pegasus a few months ago." she said.

Erza nodded. "I see."

"We'll probably see them eventually." Millianna said.

"I'm really happy to see you, Millianna." Erza said as she hugged the girl again.

"Me too, Er-chan. I'm happy to see you doing so, well." Millianna as she felt her eyes water, although she could see the same in Erza's eyes.

"Don't cry, Er-chan." she lectured.

"As if your one to talk." Erza retorted.

* * *

[Sabertooth Lodging]

"So pitiful. So pathetic. It would be a waste to shed tears. Do you know why we are the top guild of Fiore? We don't associate with the weak. We looked down at them as the insects they are. And if they get in our way, we crush with absolute force. To make the skies cry, to make the earth to boil, and the seas to become silent…...That is Sabertooth."

This was Jiemma, the guildmaster of Sabertooth.

"Sting."

"Yes, master." Sting said before he was hit by a blast of magical energy. He was sent to the floor hard as his abdomen was smoking from the fierce attack.

Everyone looked in shock, but did nothing as Sting groaned in pain.

"Today you humiliated our guild with that pathetic performance today. I will give you one chance. Fail again and there will be NO next time."

"Yes master." Sting muttered as he got back up.

"Yukino"

"Yes mas-" Yukino had little time to speak as she was sent flying into the wall.

"GAHH!"

Everyone looked on in shock.

Jiemma grabbed her by the throat before slamming her on the floor. She coughed up again just as Jiemma slammed his foot into her abdomen causing her to scream in silent pain.

"You pathetic wench! How dare you give such a humiliating performance today! Because of you, everyone will now begin to look down at our guild. All because of you."

Yukino continued to cry in pain as she beaten more and more, while everyone else looked away. All except for one, whose eyes narrowed as his hands curled into fists.

"When you joined this girl, you said your life belonged to Sabertooth. You told me that if you ever failed Sabertooth then your life was also finished."

Everyone's eyes widen as Jiemma's fist glowed with power.

"Since you failed Sabertooth. Your life is now forfeited. NOW DIE!" As he sent his fist to the downed Stellar Mage.

However he was shocked when Yukino suddenly disappeared in a flash.

"What the hell?!" many people, including the master, shouted.

"That's enough master." a voice said.

Jiemma turned to glare at the one that intervened.

"What do you think your doing…..Dobengal." he growled. Dobengal scoffed.

"Ending this charade of yours." he replied.

"That girl humiliated this guild! She will pay with her life. Sabertooth must always remain at the top. The girl has ruined that image. Her life must be forfeited as retribution for her failure." Dobengal just shook her head.

"You truly are a zealous power hungry fool." the ninja-mage retorted. This time Jiemma scoffed.

"As if you're one to talk. You joined this guild, because of your prestigious family clan. You hated that your family was forgotten by the world. You sought acknowledgement from the world for that outdated family of yours."

Dobengal released a potent amount of KI as he glared at the master.

"Don't you DARE confuse my goals with yours, _Jiemma_. I joined so that my family can be brought back into the limelight and bring them honor once more. I have always fought with the principles instilled into me since I was a little boy. I believed that through strength you'll be recognized, but that can be interpreted in many different ways. What you are doing is not proving your superiority strength. You want to know what I see?"

"Enlighten me, brat!" Jiemma growled.

"I see a coward that can't handle failure on occasion. A fool who needs to prove that they're superior by beating those below him. I see a pathetic man child that beats the shit out of others to compensate for his inferiority to his own child!"

Jiemma's face was red with rage.

"ENOUGH! YOU HAVE SPOKEN OUT OF LINE! PREPARE TO DIE!" he shouted.

Dobengal disappeared and appeared below Jiemma with his sword's tip at the master's throat. Everyone was dead silent in shock.

"This is the second time your life was in my hands. The first time was when you were busy beating Yukino. I had ample time to cut your head off of your body. Now this time. Tell me, _master_. Who's the weakling now?" Dobengal mocked.

Jiemma just glared in outrage.

Several of the members finally regained their composure to separate the two.

"Take that trash out of here, Dobengal. Make sure that bitch gets rid of her mark. She's unworthy of it. You're lucky you still have some use, or I would have gotten rid of you long ago."

"Funny, I could say the same thing about you. Make no mistake, _master_. If you take this too far again. Your head will roll off your body."

Dobengal and Yukino disappeared in a flash with Sting walking out as well.

* * *

[Sabertooth Lodging Entrance, some time later]

"Thank you for everything, Dobengal-sama." she said as she bowed in gratitude.

"Take care, Yukino." he replied. She nodded.

"Thank you."

"Yukino." Sting called out.

"I'm sorry things ended this way, but you know the rules. Only the strong can survive, and sadly you just weren't strong enough." Sting explained. Yukino bit her lip as she trembled slightly.

"Thank you for everything, Sting-sama. I will never forget your kindness." she said as she walked away. The two continued to look at her retreating form before Dobengal spoke up.

"Tell me, Sting, why did you help me heal Yukino?"

"I owed her for sticking up for me when I failed miserably. I owed a debt. I was merely repaying the debt. Plus she was always nice to Lector."

Dobengal nodded. "I see."

"Now you'll answer a question for me." Sting said as he looked at the mage-ninja with narrowed eyes.

"What would you like to ask me?"

"Why?" Dobengal turn to his blonde haired companion.

"Excuse me?" he asked. Sting seem to get more annoyed.

"Why the hell did you do that? Why go so far for her? Why threaten the master?" he practically shouted.

"I have a code, Sting. My family instilled it in me since my birth. We never leave our comrades down. We fight to end and we never abandon those principles. That is the same as committing suicide for us."

"Comrades are nothing, but a hindrance." scoffed Sting with Dobengal narrowing his eyes in outrage at this bullshit again.

"You know, both you and Rogue are full of shit." he growled out. Sting glared at him for this.

"What did you say?!" he shouted.

"You talk shit about comradery so what the fuck do you call the relationship between you two and your exceeds?" Dobengal retorted.

"Keep, Lector out of this." Sting growled, but that just made Dobengal roll his eyes.

"Oh getting defensive now? You call people out, especially Fairy Tail, for their bonds and yet here you are doing the same shit. You call yourselves True dragonslayers, but but all I see are arrogant, hypocritical fools."

Sting was growling even more as he was beginning to release his magical energy.

"You better watch what you say, Dobengal. It may cost you." he warned, but Dobengal merely released his own magical power in retaliation.

"I would advise that you two reevaluate how you see your bonds, Sting. Or it will come to haunt you." that was the last thing Dobengal said as he disappeared in a flash of light.

Sting scoffed as he went back to his sleeping chambers, trying his best to ignore the words that continued to ring in his head.

* * *

[Somewhere close to Fairy Tail's Lodgings]

"Damn that was an amazing feast. I couldn't eat another bite." Natsu cheerfully said as tapped his belly.

"You really eat too much, Natsu-san." Wendy said.

"I'm full as well." Lucy said.

"Are we close to the lodgings?" Lucy asked as she was not familiar with this part of the capital.

"Yup, we're almost there." Wendy confirmed.

"It kinda sucks we have to share the same room." Wendy said as Lucy just hung her head down in annoyance.

"It's the absolute worst. Natsu snores, Gray always loses his clothes, and Erza for some reason ends up cuddling in my bed. Honestly, Wendy you're the only normal one there."

Wendy just giggled.

"Oh come on Lucy. It's not that bad. I mean I cuddle with you."

"Yeah, but you're not clingy like Erza."

"Now that you mention it, where are Gray and Erza?" Natsu asked.

"Gray, unfortunately got captured in another love triangle drama. So he won't be back in a while." Wendy said as everyone just sweatdropped and hoped that Gray won't lose his mind.

"Speaking of Erza, where's she?" Lucy asked.

"I think she went to speak with Mystogan." Happy just giggled.

"Of course she did." he teased.

"No perverted thoughts, Happy. You know how Erza will get." Wendy teased back. Happy turned an unhealthy shade of white.

"Please tell her nothing. I was kidding!" he frantically told the Sky Mage. Wendy just gave a cheeky smile.

"Maybe~" she teased.

"Wendy." Happy wailed in comical grief with the other two just laughing at Happy's misfortune.

"You know, Wendy I gotta say I like this new you." Lucy said.

Wendy turned to her with a big smile.

"Really?" Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, you're more outgoing and outspoken about yourself. It's a breath of fresh air. It's like you're a whole new you."

Wendy giggled.

"Thanks, guys. I appreciate it. My dad wanted me to be more confident in myself."

"Well he did a fine job with that." Natsu said.

"Why, thank you." As they walked closer to the lodging, Wendy caught an unfamiliar scent in the air.

"Hey Natsu you smell that?" she asked her fellow dragonslayer. Natsu began to smell the air and picked up the scent as well.

"Yeah, there's someone at the front of our lodging."

The group began walking with a little more caution until they reached the front and indeed there was someone there.

"Damn, I will never cease to be amazed at a dragonslayer's nose." Lucy commented. Wendy and Natsu gave big smiles as a response. They soon recognized the person waiting at the front.

"Hey that's…" Natsu began.

"Sabertooth's…" Happy continued.

"Celestial Spirit Mage!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yukino." Wendy muttered.

"Fairy Tail. I would like to speak with you, Lucy-san." Yukino said.

* * *

[Back with Erza and Millianna]

"I was planning to reveal myself when the games were over, and give everyone a big surprise. But I just couldn't help it! I really needed to see you, Er-chan!"

"Well, you got your wish."

"Yup!" Millianna cheerfully said.

"Tell me, do you have your own team?" Erza asked.

"Yup, I have my own team with my fellow nekos. We call ourselves Team Kitty Cat. Although they never like that name, but our mistresses giggle at our antics."

Erza couldn't help, but giggle at her friends antics.

"I see. Your team leader for the guild, Kagura, is really strong."

"Yeah she is. If she were to go 100% I am not sure if even you could handle her."

"I see, her swordplay and magic are impressive. Together they make a dangerous combo."

"Yupp, I wouldn't be surprised if you two end up fighting in the tournament."

"Although, unless it's someone strong, Kagura will never release her blade, Archenemy."

Erza got slightly apprehensive at the name of the blade.

"That's a disturbing name for a blade." Millianna nodded as she frowned.

"Originally when Kagura first found the blade she swore to never release it, unless she found her nemesis. The person whose existence she could no longer tolerate."

Erza felt a pit form at the base of her stomach, but ignored it.

"Who was this person?" She asked with trepidation.

"The same person I used to despise and want to destroy with everything I have. Jellal Fernandes." the moment the name was said, Erza felt her heart stopped as her body went rigid with her face turning a pale shade of white.

"I know, pretty shocking. Ever since we left you, I was filled with nothing, but bitterness and hatred towards him. We wasted years of our lives for him, and what do we get for our loyalty? Nothing, but to be thrown into the winds like used trash. When we met, we hit it off pretty well, and we both shared our goal in killing Jellal."

"Why does Kagura want to kill Jellal?" Erza couldn't help, but ask. However Millianna just shook her head.

"Gomen, but I can't tell you that, Erza. That's Kagura's tale to tell." Erza sighed. This was becoming a reoccurring thing.

"I understand. But tell me, what changed your minds?" Erza wondered what made them change from their path for revenge.

Millianna gained a small smile.

"Our mistresses. When we joined the guild, all we focused on was our revenge. Our mistresses tried to reason with us, but we were too stubborn to listen. But eventually they able to get through our thick skulls and make us see the light. For that alone, we will always be grateful for them."

Erza smiled until she asked something that was bugging her.

"You keep saying mistresses. As in more than one. Does that mean, you have more than one guild master?"

Millianna nodded.

"Yup! We're probably the only guild in Fiore with two masters. They are the best, Er-chan! Although they usually don't give public appearances unless absolutely necessary."

"I see, I wished I could meet them." Erza thoughtfully said. Millianna then jumped from her seat.

"Well you'll get your chance now!" she cheerfully said.

Erza looked strangely at her friend.

"Eh?"

"You see, Er-chan I came here for two reasons. One reason was to see you. The second is because my mistress wants to speak with you. Of course, that's if you're okay with this?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

"Nonesene! You, Wendy, and Lucy are welcomed to our guild, any time you want."

Erza blinked at that. Why would they be welcomed to the guild at any time?

"Why though?" Millianna just giggled in response.

"You will have to come with me and see for yourself."

Erza sighed, but decided what's the worst that could happen?

"Alright let's go." she said. Little did Erza know was that this one talk would change everything she knew about herself.

* * *

[Mermaid Heel Lodgings]

"Hey Kagura-chan! Where is everyone?"

"Hello, Millianna-chan. Everyone has gotten to sleep already. Now then have you brought Erza with you?"

"Yup, she's right here." she said as Erza came in.

The two women politely shook hands and offered small smiles to one another.

"Hello, Erza Scarlet. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. Millianna has told me a great deal of you." Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Hopefully nothing, but good things."

Erza nodded and gave an amused smile.

"She truly praises your strength and beauty."

"Er-chan! Your embarrassing me!" cried a blushing Millianna.

The girls giggled in amusement.

"Now then Erza, through that door is our mistress."

Erza nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you." As she walked to the door, she was interrupted by Kagura.

"Erza." The red haired mage turned to her.

"Before you say or react to anything. Please listen to what our mistress has to say to you."

Erza was confused, but nodded nonetheless.

She quickly entered the room. She looked to fine a very large and organized room. Her sight was locked at the front where a chair stood near the back of the room. Similar to a throne room. However, her breath hitched when she saw who was sitting on the throne-like chair.

The woman was very tall and attractive. She had a very voluptuous figure that would have men drool over. She had heavily braided scarlet hair with two golden, ornaments near the upper sections of her hair. She wore U-shaped earrings and crimson lipstick.

Her attire consisted of a risqué version of the typical witch's garb. She wore thigh-high black boots with heels and gloves with similar design that had claw extensions. She also wore the typical witch's hat with the unique trait of dreadlocks hanging down from the top of the hat. The most noticeable feature of the attire was the elongated loincloth with the Mermaid Heel emblem emblazoned on the front of the cloth. All in all, a women that defined a beautiful seductress.

However, what got Erza's attention was the woman's face. To Erza, it was looking at a mirror. Same brown eyes, same scarlet hair, and the same face. The only difference was the more mature face looking back at her.

"W-Who are you? Why do you look identical to me?" she asked with some trepidation.

"My name is Irene Belserion. I have been wanting to talk to you...for a very long time. As to why I look like you is rather simple. I...….I am your mother, Erza."

Erza blinked a few times before felt her brain go through a mental shut down before it rebooted again. When she actually processed what the woman said, her eyes widen to the size of beach balls and were close to falling out of her head.

"WHAT?!" she shouted.

* * *

 _ **Yup, this the end of the chapter. Next chapter will handle the rest of the second day. I was always confused why no one called Sting and Rogue on their hypocrisy and I wanted to give Dobengal more spotlight in the story and he seemed the best to call them out.**_

 _ **Yeah I changed what happened to Yukino. Yeah I did not feel comfortable reading the stripping the first time and I am still not comfortable watching the anime part of that scene. I may seem more cruel for my version, but these events will have consequences. I hope no one is man with the Elfman situation. I really like him, but I can't have Fairy Tail winning every single. But I will try to avoid having too ties. I promise.**_

 _ **I hope you liked Naruto's small cameo here. He'll get a bigger appearance in Day 3. Trust me that day will be a crazy day for everyone. Also I hoped you recognized the three people I added to the story. I feel they have potential in the story and wanted to use them.**_

 _ **The conversion between Erza and Irene is next. Things are gonna really get heated up next chapter.**_

 _ **Please Read and Review! See you Soon!**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Welcome to Chapter 15 of RDK! Now this chapter will be the remaining events that occured on the night of the second day. Now I know some of you missed Natsu's speech, but I promise it'll appear, but it'll just be in a different context when it occurs. I just hope I can make it work.**_

 _ **Now Erza will learn of her mother and a surprise guest appearing. Well then enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

 _Confessions and Assault on Sabertooth!_

[Meanwhile at the Fairy Tail Lodgings]

"You said you had business with me?" Lucy asked politely. Yukino nodded.

"Yes. I have something of the utmost importance to speak with you."

"How do we know this isn't some trick from Sabertooth?" Natsu said with a distrustful tone. Wendy tapped him on the back.

"C'mon Natus let's hear what she has to say. She hasn't done anything to warrant our distrust." the bluenette said.

' _ **While I agree with Natsu, I also want to see what the lady wants.**_ ' Dark thought.

Yukino then took something out of her pocket before placing them on the table. It was her golden keys.

"If I may be so bold. I would like you to have my two zodiac keys." she said. Everyone's eyes widen in shock.

"WHAT?!" they all shouted in shock.

' _ **Damn I was not expecting that.**_ '

"But I can't do that! They belong to you!" Lucy exclaimed in shock. Why would anyone willingly give up their celestial keys so easily like this. Especially since these were gold zodiac keys, which are even harder to acquire. She can vouch for how difficult it was to find them. Hell the only reason she got so many was due to her having SEVERAL lucky breaks. So why would a fellow Celestial Spirit Mage give them up, so easily?

Yukino shook her head.

"When I first saw you competing in the games, I decided then that after the games ended; I would give you my keys." she explained. Natsu looked confused at that explanation.

"Wait, the games have not ended yet." Natsu said.

Yukino slightly flinched from that statement, something that Natsu and Wendy noticed. Yukino sighed before she said,

"The games have ended for me. Minerva-san and Rufus will soon replace me and Dobengal-sama. With this, Sabertooth's strongest team will be formed. I only entered as Minerva's substitute until she returned from a last minute mission with Rufus."

' _Wow, Wendy/I/ **you** was/ **were** right._ ' thought everyone in the room.

"But I don't understand. Why do this to your spirits? Aren't those spirits, your precious partners?" Lucy asked.

Everyone saw her facial features waver as a look a sorrow appeared on her face before it was covered up again. But they could tell from the eyes it was still killing her to do this.

"It's exactly for that reason I am giving the spirits to you, Lucy. The Zodiacs spirits would be much happier with a much more outstanding Stellar Mage." Lucy soon began to wave her hands.

"Wait, hold on. I appreciate the offer-"

"Please do this." Yukino pressed.

"With this, the twelve Zodiac spirits will be together after centuries of being separated. With the twelve together, the gateway that will change the world shall finally be opened." Yukino explained.

"The gate that changes the world?" Lucy repeated.

' _ **Yeah like that isn't omnius at all.**_ ' Dark retorted.

' _I wonder if that has anything to do with the Eclipse Gate._ ' Wendy thought.

"Its an old story I heard a few years ago. You may have not noticed, but there have been a scarce amount of Stellar Mages. This is due to a incident with some zealots of Zentopia. The Magic Council got rid of them, but the damage was done. They have done their best to erase as much as possible on Stellar Magic and its sub-variants. In all honesty, there are probably less than 10 Stellar Mages left in all of Fiore." Yukino explained before looking at Lucy again.

"I can tell you truly love your spirits. I can also tell that you are adored by the Celestial Spirits. You should be the one to carry all twelve."

Lucy looked at the keys for a minute. For a long time, collecting all twelve keys was her goal. She wanted to do this to honor her mother and her family line. But her adventures with Fairy Tail made her value the bonds she had than getting those keys would ever mean. Lucy knew the right choice as she pushed them back.

"I can't accept these keys afterall." she said with a smile.

"Celestial Spirit Magic is a magic based upon our bonds and trust, right? There's no way that the owner can be switched so easily."

Yukino sighed. "I thought you would say something like that." Yukino said as she stood up.

Lucy blinked in confusion.

"Eh?" Yukino just gave her a small smile.

"Eventually, the twelve keys will be united once again."

' _ **Probably sooner than you all think.**_ ' Dark thought with Wendy mentally nodding in agreement.

* * *

[Back with Erza]

 **[Naruto Shippuden Ost: Despair]**

"How? How can this be? I was always alone for my entire life. And you just come out of nowhere and tell me you're my mother?! While I can believe your claim since you look like an older version of me, I need to know is why?! Why were you not there for me? Did you not want me? Did I mean so little to you?! Did you hate me that much that you left?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH ALL MY LIFE?! TELL ME! TELL ME WHY, DAMMIT?!"

Erza ended her rant huffing and puffing. Her voice cracked on several occasions and her eyes were misty as she felt tears fall from them. She had no idea where all this anger, and bitterness came from all of all sudden.

Maybe it was the suppressed emotions that she kept bottled up for years finally exploding. Maybe she wanted this woman to feel guilt for the shit she has been through all her life and feel the same pain she felt for all those years. Whatever the reason she just wanted to get it all out of her.

Erza expected a lot of reactions, but she did not expect to receive a strong hug from her look alike. She was stupefied until she felt Irene begin to shake and realized that the woman was sobbing hard on her shoulder.

She could hear her muttering apology after apology, and the all while Erza could do nothing, but rub Irene's back as the two cried everything out.

Irene finally calmed enough to look back at her daughter.

"Erza I know I don't have a right to call myself your mother, but please give me this opportunity to explain myself, and you can decide what you want to do afterwards. Please Erza, just give me this chance to explain myself. I swear a blood oath to the dragons that I just truly want to reconnect with you, again." Irene said as thunder crackled in the skies above.

Erza's eyes widen remembering what the oath meant before she looked down wondering what to do. Should she really give this woman an opportunity. But then she remembered Kagura's words. The ideals of her guild and her master. Everyone deserves a second chance. This would probably be the only chance she'll get to learn about her biological family. She sighed before she wiped her eyes before she looked seriously at Irene.

"Alright I will give you this opportunity. I want to know the truth and if I leave I know I will regret it for the rest of my life."

Irene nodded in gratitude.

"Thank you." she said before sat back down and offered Erza a seat with a cup of tea.

"Now you have to understand this goes back to when I found out I was pregnant with you. You can't imagine how happy I was. To have the opportunity to be a mother. Your father was also happy. He couldn't keep his excitement at having another child. His other wife was also happy-"

Erza spat her tea out in shock.

"WAIT?! WHAT?!"

"What do you mean his other wife. Are you saying dad had an affair with you?! I am child out of wedlock?!" Erza shouted in mortification.

Irene shook her head.

"No my dear, you were not born out of wedlock. Your father and I were very much married when you were conceived. It's just that he was already married prior to this."

"So my father has-" Erza started.

"More than one wife yes. I am his third wife."Irene finished with a smile.

"My father has harem….Ugh why can't anything be simple with me?" Erza groaned as she facepalmed.

"Oh come on, Erza. You should know that simple and normal are overrated."

" ***SIGH*** Can you explain how my father got this harem and who are his other wives?"

"To answer your second question, his first wife, Hinata, has sadly passed on a VERY long time ago. His second wife was my best friend, Anna."

"The two of us were practically raised together and played together all the time. When we learned magic, we would compete with one another to see who could one up the other."

"Despite the rivalry, we never let it ruin our relationship or our friendship. We were sisters first and rivals second. Those were good times." Irene explained with a nostalgic tone.

"Then we met your father." Erza leaned in to hear more of her father.

"He was by far the most interesting man we had the pleasure of meeting. When we first saw him, we were immediately drawn to him. At the time we didn't understand this. We were like a moth to a flame. As we got to the time to know him more, the more this attraction grew. He was so cute when we first met him. But he was also charming, kind, strong, and charismatic. He attracted many followers not only with his words, but also his strength. He was also a man to never abdomen his comrades. He would risk everything even his own life to save everyone he could. Many found him naive, but still respected his abilities. All this, we couldn't help but fall in love with him. What we didn't know is that Naruto felt the same way for both of us, and felt conflicted on what to do. He couldn't choose one without hurting the other. He couldn't choose both of us, since he didn't want to be seen as a womanizing playboy." Irene giggled remembering those times. Naruto was so cute back in the day.

"So what happened?" Erza, couldn't help, but ask.

"Well, Anna decided to make the first move, and Naruto accepted. Of course everyone was happy for them."

"Everyone, but you."

"No, I was happy, but at the same time I was jealous because I wanted to be with him as well. Then one day while looking for them I caught them in their…. _activities_."

Erza blushed.

"Then Anna managed to see me spying on them, and dragged me into the room. I honestly expected her to give me a verbal lashing for what I was doing, but she just smiled and asked me what took me so long to find them. So I kinda joined them and the rest was history."

Erza's face was now resembling a boiling lobster with how red it was and all the steam coming out of it.

"H-how does that work? How did you even make it work?" An incredulous Erza asked.

"Oh my dear Erza love can conquer many barriers and let's just say your father had some very convincing ways to keep us satisfied. He even showed us many ways we could satisfy each other." Irene said with a perverted giggle.

Erza's blush now matched the color of her hair. "Hentai!" she shouted. But Irene just shook her head in amusement.

"Now, now my dear. There is nothing wrong for a spouse to show their love and affection to their significant other as long as they don't go overboard. Well….most of the time anyway."

Erza just shook her head to cool herself down. "Can we back to our discussion, please?" she asked. Hoping to get back to why she was here.

"Ah, yes. The three of us for some time were the happiest trio you would ever see. Then our lives changed for the better when his first child was born. You should have seen his face. I had never seen him so happy with tears in his eyes as he thanked Anna over and over as he held onto to his new born child. They even went as far as to name me the girl's godmother/aunt. That girl was a ray of sunshine to our lives, and she was just a bundle of energy we adored with all our heart and souls."

Irene smiled remembering those peaceful years with her family. She hoped when this was over, maybe things can be like they were or at least something close to it.

Erza smiled as her mother (still not used to saying that). She truely sounded happy. But she was curious about her sister.

"Can you tell me about my sister?" Irene just giggled in amusement.

"Silly, dear. You've already met your sister." Erza just blinked.

"Eh?"

"She is, afterall, a member of your guild." Erza's eyes widen.

"WHAT?! But that's impossible! I don't-"

Then Erza froze as she remembered something Wendy told her.

"She told me she had two half-sisters. That they were members of the guild. That we knew them personally. W-Wendy is-"

"Yes Erza. Wendy Marvell is your half-sister, which means that her father, Naruto Marvell, is your father."

Erza just sat in frozen shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Wendy was her sister! The sister that Wendy was talking about! And the man that she has been suspicious of this entire time was her own father! It was quite the shock to the system.

"Erza?" Irene asked in concern.

"Gomen, it's just a lot to take in all at once for me."

Irene nodded.

"I understand just give it some time to digest it."

"Hold on, how can Wendy have been the first born if I'm older then her? I don't understand." Erza asked, very confused on this whole situation.

She got more worried when Irene's face gained a grim look.

"There are some things that you are not ready to hear or understand, Erza. It's also not place to tell you this. At least not yet, unless you want to ask Wendy, yourself."

Erza sighed. She wanted to pry more, but like Irene said. She can wait till Wendy told her.

"Then can you tell me, why you weren't there for me? Why Naruto...Why father was not there for me?"

Irene's face darken remembering those dark times.

"It is quite simple, my dear. War."

Erza gulped. "War?" she asked.

"Yes. War is hell, my dear. It changes people. In ways that you and your friends could never understand."

"Wait does this have to do with my father being a shinobi? A child soldier? And what war did you partake in?" Erza blurted out.

Irene seem taken aback by Erza's question.

"Wait how do you know your father was a shinobi?"

Erza bit back a curse for that slip up before she reluctantly gave a brief, but vague explanation of what Wendy told them about her…..their….. father. The training in the Makai, him being a dragonslayer, and being from another world. She did decide to leave out everything else that Wendy told them until she was sure she could trust Irene completely.

Irene was left stun. She had suspicions that Naruto trained Wendy, especially after the incident before the games and the games themselves. But Erza confirmation proved that Naruto was changing. He was acting to like he used to be. Although he was a lot more mysterious with his methods. Speaking of methods, she and Anna will have a word with him about taking Wendy to the Makai to train.

Elsewhere, Naruto felt a chill go down his spine. Somehow, he knew he pissed off his mates in some form or fashion.

"I see. Well I am glad to know he is changing to how used to be. Or at least something close to it."

As much as she wanted Naruto to go back to how he used to be. It wasn't that simple. None of them could ever go exactly to how they used to be. Not after everything they have been through.

"Can you tell me about this war? Like when did it occur? I The most recent war that occurred in Fiore was 100 years ago during Mavis's time on Earthland."

Irene sighed knowing the next bombshell she was about to drop.

"The reason you never heard about this is because it happened over 400 years ago."

Erza's eyes widen.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, you heard right. Myself, your father, and Anna are not from this time period. We are all from the past."

"But how are you still alive? You don't look over thirty."

Irene giggled.

"Why thank you. I am actually in my late thirties, technically. As for how we are still alive. I can't explain Anna or Wendy, but I can tell you about myself and your father. The reason is because both of us are dragonslayers."

"You're a dragonslayer too? Are you a fourth generation like him?"

Irene's eyes widen at the mention of the fourth generation.

"Wait how do you know about the fourth generation?"

"Wendy told us. Although she didn't say much. All she did say was that they were the strongest of all the dragonslayers, but that's it. She said she promised tou-san that she wouldn't say alot about it."

"I see." Irene said.

' _Why would he mention them to her. Unless…._ ' Irene's eyes widen in horror. ' _Unless he realized that Wendy was also one as well. Damn it all to hell! After everything we did to prevent them from turning did we still fail?!_ ' she thought with an understandable of frustration before sighing. She shouldn't jump to such conclusions until she talked to Naruto about it. She really prayed it wasn't the case.

"Yes Erza, I am a fourth generation as well. And yes we are the strongest generation. But that power came at a price that was not worth all that power."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked with some fear.

"Erza when the war started, all we wanted was to protect the people close to us. We wanted to spread our ideals to the world. We wanted to unify the people to be able to understand one another. But those ideals can sometimes blind us from the reality that is around us. War is a cruel mistress, Erza. One I pray you never have to witness. The smell of fire that fills your nostrils everyday. Sometimes sleeping on the ground, waiting in anticipation for an enemy attack. You being forced to see many of your comrades get blown to bits or vaporized into ashes. You may also see some of them lose their minds and all that's left is for you to put them out of their misery. The stench is what never leaves you. The stench of rotting flesh from the corpses piling and the odor they release when you burn them to give them some kind of proper burial. Seeing comrades you trusted stab you in the back and kill their fellow nakama for more power, and to go as far as to kill children no older than five. Seeing my Naruto get consumed by his rage as he slaughtered all of those traitors and ostracizing himself from all his friends as they all feared him. That is what war was for us, Erza."

Erza gulped after hearing all this. She wasn't sure what to say to all that. What could she say? She has never been in such a conflict, so what right did she have to judge the actions that her father took. Especially since he had a legitimate reason to be so filled with rage.

"What happened next?" she asked quietly.

"Naruto, while clouded, still wanted to end the fighting so that a world without conflict existed for you and Wendy. He went to someone to end the war, and it would be a decision that probably still hunts Naruto to this day."

"When I saw Naruto again on the battlefield, he was different from the last time I saw him. He was a blind berserker that attacked anyone that came into his line of sight. He spilled so much blood on both sides that many tried to join forces to stop him. But it was futile. No one could stop him, and no one was spared his wrath. Even his draconian father was not spared his wrath."

"What?! He killed his own father?!"

" ***SIGH*** Yes he did, and he still probably holds great shame for his actions towards his fellow dragons, and especially Anna. Even though we don't blame him; he probably still holds great resentment against himself for what he did to Anna."

Erza got concerned when she saw tears fall from Irene's eyes as she took a few deep breaths as she wiped her eyes. She took another sip of her tea to calm herself.

"What did tou-san do to Anna-san?" Erza asked, but Irene shook her head.

"I'm sorry Erza, but I can't tell you. I don't have a right to tell you about it. If you want to learn the truth, you would have to ask Anna or Naruto."

"Do you think Wendy knows?"

"It's a possibility. But you would have to ask her, but don't be surprised if she's reluctant to tell you."

"In the end, Naruto got what he wanted, the war ended. But not the way he wanted. He then disappeared and I have not seen him since."

"What about Wendy? Where was Acnologia in all of this?" Erza asked. She wondering what Acnologia was doing this conflict. What side was he on?

"That is a story for another time. You would have to ask her. As for Acnologia, that's for your father to explain." Irene said. She did not want to explain that Naruto and Acnologia were one of the same. Not only would that bring a lot of more questions, it was Naruto that had to say it. Not her. Not Anna or Wendy. But him.

"What about you? How did you get here?"

"After the war, I was imprisoned by the very people I protected. They began to see me as a monster and Naruto's actions fueled their fears even more. I was viciously beaten and tortured for months on end. Eventually they tried to rip you out of me, and that's when I snapped. I broke myself out and for centuries went into hiding. However, the damage they did was extensive. I suffered from numerous nightmares and could never fall asleep without breaking out in a cold sweat."

"PTSD."

"Indeed. I even noticed that I lost my ability to taste food. Everything I swallowed had no flavor. During that time I wasn't really living. I became desperate. I wanted to do anything to feel anything again. Then I remembered you. I became obsessed and disillusioned that by transferring myself into you I could live again. Since you were in my womb, the transfer would be so simple for me to perform. "

Erza's eyes widen in horror at what Irene wanted to do to her.

"For months as you developed I planned the spell and everything to allow the transfer, but when the time came, I froze. All I could hear were your joyful cries as you stretched your arms towards me. Soon I felt tears fall from my eyes. You for that moment, brought me back from my insanity. And for those few moments, I felt great shame for what I was trying to do to you. So with a heavy heart, I left you in the Rosemary Village, and left without ever looking back."

Erza stayed silent, not knowing what to say yet. "Please continue." she asked quietly.

"For some time I stayed in soculison. That was until Anna found me and took me to her secluded home. It took a few years, but she managed to get me back to my former self. She even managed to heal my tasting capabilities. It was a few months afterwards, she convinced me that it was time to see you. I was hesitant, but Anna's instance, convinced me it was time to see you. But when we arrived all we saw was a destroyed village burned to the ground. We found several masks and knew it was those bastard cultists of Zeref. But there was no way to track where they went, even with the nose of a dragon. I fell into a deep depression, because of this. I blamed myself for this, thinking I should have been there for you. Anna was there for me all of the way, and helped me during those dark times. I will always be indebted to her for saving me."

"All come on, it wasn't just my doing." a voice said. The two red heads turned to see a golden seal appear on the floor. From the seal came a beautiful, busty blonde woman. This was Anna Heartfilia. Wendy's surrogate mother and Naruto's second wife.

Erza looked at the woman in confusion as she looked like a more mature version of Lucy.

"Wait, who are you?" she asked politely. Anna giggled in amusement.

"I'm Anna."

Erza's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

"Wait, your Anna?! Why do you look like Lucy's mother? Are you related her? Is Lucy my other sister?"

Both woman giggled, which annoyed Erza even more.

"Please take this serious." she said in a annoyed tone.

"Forgive us, dear. You just looked so cute with that facial expression (Erza blushed at the compliment). To answer your questions. Yes I am related to Lucy and yes she is your sister, technically."

Erza blinked in confusion.

"Technically?"

"As you know I have lived for over 400 years. Wendy was not my only child with Naruto. I've had others with him. One of my children would follow my family line and continue on to this era."

Erza's eyes widen in understanding. "You mean..." Anna nodded.

"Yes. Lucy is my descendant, but for simplicity I am sure calling her your half-sister would be easier."

"Does she or Wendy know about this? Erza asked.

"I can guarantee that Lucy knows none of this, but Wendy was trained by my husband, so he probably told her everything." Anna said as Erza nodded.

"I see." she said.

"Erza, I would like to ask a favor. Please don't tell Lucy any of this yet. I don't think she'll be ready to hear any of this." Anna said.

"I understand. This is a lot to take in. Even I am having trouble taking all this in. When do you plan to tell her?" Erza asked.

"I will tell her by the end of the games, and that includes how I came to this time period unless Wendy or Naruto say something prior."

' _Everything goes back to them I suppose._ ' Erza thought before nodding. "Alright."

"Erza, what do you take about all this?" Irene asked with some trepidation. Erza took a deep sigh.

"I don't know what to feel. I can't judge you for actions during the war or the lives you took, since I have never been in a war. So I don't think I have a right to judge any of the choices you made. Those decisions may be the very reason I am here today. I understand what you went through during your time imprisoned. When I was captured I was turned into a slave by the cultists to work on something known as the Tower of Heaven. Everyday was a nightmare and I was forced to watch as I lost many good friends, because of it. So I understand how it can damage a person, and I understand your desperation to rid yourself of all that pain."

Erza bit her lip as she focused the next words out of her mouth.

"That's why I am willing to give this a chance." as she slowly stretched her arm out.

"To have you in my life again...kaa-san." she said.

Erza was soon enveloped by a fierce hug by Irene.

"Thank you Erza." The two stayed in a tight embraced before Irene released to look at Irene directly.

"Now then, I think it's time for you to head back to your guild. You have a lot to think about, and I know you'll need time to adjust to all this, right?"

Erza nodded. "Thank you." Irene smiled.

"For you my dear, anything." she said. Erza was about to leave before Irene put a hand on her shoulder. Erza looked curious.

"Something wrong, mother?" she asked.

"Before you go, let me do something for you. Something I should have done long ago for you."

Irene tapped Erza's forehead as she was enveloped in a bright pink aura. Erza felt herself fill up with a new found energy. It was like something deep within her was awakened, and she felt more powerful than ever. Soon as the aura appeared, it disappeared and Erza, physically, looked no different than before. Erza looked at her mother curiously, but also confusingly.

"What did you do to me?" Irene smiled.

"Why my dear I released your dragonslayer magic." like it was simplest thing in the world. For the second time tonight, Erza felt felt her brain shut down. And she felt it reboot as she comprehended what her mother told her as her eyes widen to size of dinner plates and her jaw dropped to the ground.

"YOU WHAT?!" she shouted in complete and utter shock.

"You heard me. You are a dragonslayer. Afterall, both of your parents are one. Its stands to reason you would be one as well."

"But how? I understand that both of you are dragonslayers so its more than likely I would be one, but I have never shown signs of being a dragonslayer."

"My dear how can you show signs if you never knew you were one. But the main reason you never showed any PHYSICAL signs was because I sealed off your dragonslayer capabilities."

"You sealed it away. Why?" Erza asked. Irene gave a sad sigh.

"Because I wanted you to live without the burden that comes from being a dragonslayer."

' _Thankfully, you never have to worry about dragonfication. Since I made sure to destroy any ability of the dragon seed growing in your body as I observed your development, while you were still in my womb. The only good thing that came from my obsession to possess your body._ ' Irene thought to herself before refocusing on Erza.

"Besides even with the sealing you still showed signs of your dragonslayer attributes."

Erza looked up, curious.

"Tell me Erza, did't you wonder how you could take several beatings and still be able to stand up and keep fighting? Didn't you wonder where all that durability and enhanced strength came from?"

Erza contemplated some of the toughest fights she's been in. She withstood the Jupitar Canon and still was able to fight one of the Element 4 and even hold off Jose, a wizard saint, for some time. In the fight with Ikaruga, she was cut multiple times, but she noticed how little permanent damage was done to her. Then the battle with Azuma and Hades of Grimoire Heart. All those battles, her body was literally thrashed, and yet she still was able to fight.

"I guess, but does this mean all my accomplishments were because of me being part dragonslayer." Erza said feeling a bit down. Where all her accomplishments due to her genetics?

Irene playfully tapped on her forehead.

"Now dear don't think like. While your biology gave you an advantage, its you that trained your body to the prime state it's in now. It's you that pushed yourself past your limits to defeat the enemies you have faced. Do not let your biology hamper the feats you have accomplished in such a short life, Erza. The biology is nothing more than an advantage you have. But that advantage showed itself through your dedication and hardwork. So be proud of yourself, my dear."

Erza blushed before nodding in appreciation. "Thank you mother."

"No problem, my dear. I think it's time for you to head back to your guild."

Erza looked up to see how late it was. Time really flies before you notice.

"Yes, it's time." she said as she began to walk away before she paused. She wanted tell them what she's heard, but she was hesitant since her master told her to keep the conversation to themselves.

"What's wrong?" Irene asked in concern. That concern grew for the two women as they saw the serious expression in Erza's eyes.

"There has been a malevolent magical force appearing in the games. We don't know the source, but it has to do with Zeref. There was also a warning father gave to Wendy."

Erza decided to give the most vague explanation she could muster, but getting the point across about was was discussed. Erza was concerned when saw the grim looks on their faces, and knew the two knew something about the warning.

"Erza we thank for this information, but for now leave it alone. Until you have definitive proof, do you understand?"

Erza nodded. "Hai, I understand."

"I will see you soon, and good luck to your team."

"Thank you mother." Erza then left to go back to her guild's lodging. Irene sat back on her chair, looking winded.

" ***SIGH*** I'm exhausted. All of that talking of the past brought up some old feelings I thought I buried long ago."

Anna then brought Irene to a tight hug.

"Its okay, you're beyond that. You are stronger than that. They can't hurt you again. Plus there is a plus side to all this."

Irene looked up at her.

"You finally made a connection to Erza, and now we can safely say our husband has returned."

Irene felt some tears in her eyes.

"Yes. Yes he has." she quickly wiped her eyes before looking up at Anna with a serious expression.

"Do you think this has to look with the Elicpse Gate?" Irene asked.

"More than likely. But Naruto has made a move yet, and so we will do the same. We wait and act when he does." Irene nodded with this. The red head sighed before she stood up and stretched.

"I need to get all this tension out of my body."

Anna turned her head and gave Irene a soft kiss on the lips.

"I think we both need a nice hot bath, and then some TLC to relax ourselves."

"Well then, lead the way Anna-chan~." Irene purred. Anna giggled.

"Of coarse." Anna then took hold of Irene's arm and lead her to their bedroom. It was gonna a LONG night for both of them.

Naruto sneezed as he felt he was missing some amazing sexy time with his wives.

* * *

As Erza was walking down the path she noticed at the front was a familiar sight. It was Gray with Carla.

"Gray! Carla!" the two turned in surprise to see the red haired mage.

"Erza? What are you doing out this late?" he asked.

Erza just gave a small smile.

"Let's just say I was meeting an old acquaintance of mine."

Gray nodded. "I see."

"What happened to you?" she asked as Gray dropped his head in exasperation.

"I got suck in another crappy situation with Juvia and Lyon."

Erza just shook her head in amusement.

"Crappy? C'mon Gray it's only crappy you've let get to this point. You know about Juvia's feelings right?"

"Uh…."

"You should just be honest with her." Gray just turned his head away.

"Hmph." Erza just shook her head in amusement.

"It would make things easier you know." Carla said.

"Speaking of easy, how are things with Wendy, Carla?" Gray asked. Carla's face dropped as she looked down.

"She still won't speak with me, and is keeping her distance from me. The master has talked with her, but she more than likely does not want to speak with me for a while, if ever." she said sadly.

The two members exchanged some worried glances, before Erza walked up and gave Carla a soft patt on her head.

"Just give her time, Carla. I'm sure she'll come around eventually."

Carla nodded, but was still not sure if Wendy will ever open up to her again.

"Let's get to the guild's lodge." the nodded as they decided to get some sleep.

* * *

[Fairy Tail Lodging, few minutes later]

Natsu was absolutely pissed. After the talk with Lucy, Natsu had chased after Yukino to apologize for his attitude towards her. This resulted in Yukino breaking down in tears and explaining that she was no longer part of Sabertooth and what the master did to her. Natsu was pissed off to several degrees. He told Happy to take Yukino back into the lodge, while he went off to cool off his head.

And by cooling his head, he meant storming Sabertooth Lodging to beat the shit out of the master. However, Natsu was forced to stop when the master's daughter, Minerva, showed up with a tied up Happy, who had followed Natsu after he left Yukino back with the guild. Natsu was forced to retreat, but not before telling Sabertooth that Fairy Tail won't lose to them and that they should take care of their nakama.

Now Natsu was being shouted at by an annoyed Erza.

"You idiot, what the hell were you thinking?!" an irate Erza shouted.

"They deserved it for what they did to Yukino." Natsu said stubbornly.

"Natsu-san, you didn't have to go so far for me." Yukino pleaded.

"Yes I did. A nice girl like you did not deserve that crap. You never treat your nakama like that."

Yukino blushed. "Arigato, Natsu-ku-san." She blushed for the near slip of the suffix.

Erza continued to glare before she sighed in exasperation. Thankfully, most of the guild had gone to sleep except for the members of team A. Wendy and the master thankfully shut the room off, so no noise could escape. Makarov was also exasperated by Natsu's action, but he understood all too well why Natsu did what he did. After all he was like Natsu back in his younger years in the guild. However, that was then and Natsu's action still needed to be addressed.

"Natsu I understand why you did, but that was still reckless for you to do that against a guild that is still in the games. If they wanted to, they could easily take this to the officials and get us kicked us out of the games."

Natsu flinched. "I will let this slide, but next time there will be consequences. Do you understand?"

Natsu nodded. "Yes, gramps." Makarov sighed before looking at everyone.

"Well then since the rest of you are still up. I believe we should all go greet our additional guests." the group nodded, before they walked in to find the three girls that Wendy wide awake and looking around their surroundings. Upon seeing the group, the three occupants became guarded, especially the brunette.

"Evening ladies, no need to be so suspicious of us. Now, how do you feel?" Makarov asked politely.

"We are doing well, thank you very much." answered the blue-haired girl.

"Can you tell us your names?"

"My name is Katja." the Wendy look-alike said. She then pointed to the brunette. "This is Eclair, and her partner Momon." which explained the yellow bird. Makarov nodded.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet all of you. Can you tell us what happened to you?" Makarov asked. This time Momon began talking.

"Well we were just traveling when we came across the news about Fairy Tail entering the games. Katja was always a fan and begged for us to make a stop at the games for at least one day (Katja blushed at this). The city was in our stops so it wasn't a problem for us. However, as we entered the stadium we got lost trying to find a way to the stands."

"That's when we noticed we were being followed. We managed to lose them for a few seconds and ran in a random direction, which happened to lead to your guild's infirmary. We tried finding a place to hide inside, but that's when Porlyusica came and asked what we were doing. Those goons heard her and then jumped us and you know the rest."

Makarov and the rest were quite concerned at this. Because of their tensions with Raven Tail, innocent people got dragged into this. They were glad that Wendy was passing by at the right time.

"I see, it's a good think that Wendy was passing by, otherwise you would still be in their clutches."

"Thank you, Wendy-san." Katja and Momon said in appreciation. Wendy blushed before she scratched the back of her head.

"Aw its nothing. I just wanted to help." Eclair just looked disinterred with all of this, and still kept herself on guard unlike her campions.

"So are we allowed to leave?" she rudely asked. The others were confused by her attitude, while Katja and Mamon glared at her for her rude attitude.

"Eclair." the two chided, but were ignored.

"Unfortunately that might not be the best idea." Makarov said. Katja and Momon were confused, while Eclair glared at Makarov.

"Why?" she demanded, but Makarov just waved at her.

"Now, Now. No need to get so distrustful. I am doing this to protect you." Eclair did not relax, so Makarov continued,

"You see, the people that hired those goons are one of the participating guilds and they were targeting a Stellar Mage, and unlucky for you, you were caught when they were looking for one, Katja. And this guild isn't going to let this slip up stop them. Meaning Katja will be targeted again the moment the three of you are probably alone."

Makarov then turned to Yukino.

"This also means you will also be endangered as well, Yukino."

This concerned the four mentioned. What are they supposed to do now? They can't stay locked up forever.

"What do you propose then, Makarov-sama?" Yukino asked. Makarov gave a smile at the novel idea he had.

"I have a simple solution." this got everyone listening.

"You can stay with us for the duration of the games. You get a nice roof over your heads and front seats to the games. Then after the games, we can help you get supplies and you can be off to your journey once more."

Katja and Momon had stars in their eyes. That was the best deal ever! Katja was especially happy, since she could be with her favorite guild. Eclair was the one still not happy about this.

"That sounds awesome! What do you say, Eclair?!" an excited Katja asked.

"C'mon, Eclair. It will only be for a few days." Momon reasoned.

Eclair looked between the two and saw nothing she said will change their minds. She sighed in defeat. It's a few days and hopefully nothing bad will happen.

"Fine. Its better then being captured again." she muttered. Makarov nodded.

"Yukino?" Makarov asked.

"I would be honored Makarov-sama." she said in appreciation, but Makarov waved her off.

"Think little of it. Now then let's all get some sleep."

Wendy was about to walk to her room, but was stopped by Erza.

"What's up Erza?"

"Can we talk in private?" she asked. Wendy could tell this was something serious and nodded. Once they entered an empty room and put some privacy seals, Wendy sat across from Erza.

"So what's wrong?" she asked cutely. Erza bit her lip and as she tried to find the right words to say.

"I-I met with Irene."

Wendy's eyes widen before they returned to normal, but her eyes gained a bit of excitement. ' _ **Well that's another secret gone.**_ '

"I see. So you know."

"Your my sister."

Wendy nodded happily. "Yes."

"Wendy, why didn't you tell me?" Erza asked. While she was happy to have an extended family. She was still confused, why Wendy never said anything.

"Erza I really wanted to, but it was not my place to tell you about Auntie or us having the same father. They needed to be the one to tell you. They needed to be the ones to admit their mistakes and own up to them and accept the consequences. Both the good and the bad."

Erza nodded. "I guess I can see your point."

"So how much did she tell you?" Wendy asked.

"She told me about how she met father, and…..their relationship." Erza blushed still not able to say that with a straight face. She also saw Wendy's cheeks gaine a noticeable pink hue.

"I see. Yeah it takes some time to get used to that. Took me months before I could listen to that without steaming. What else did Auntie say?"

"She told me that she was a dragonslayer from 400 years ago like father and the war they participated in. His descent into madness, and why neither of them were there for the two of us. I also spoke with Anna-san."

Wendy perked up at the mention of her surrogate mother.

"How is kaa-chan?" she asked. Erza could tell Wendy was excited to hear how her mother was.

"She's doing well, and hoping to speak with you and Lucy soon." Wendy gained a big smile at this.

"So you know about her too."

"Yes, both asked me to not tell her until the end of the games." Wendy nodded.

"I understand. I honestly was hoping to tell you both then when everything had calmed down, but I guess that lann out the window." Wendy said with a small giggle.

"That seems to be normal with us." Erza retorted. Wendy giggled again.

"Yeah it is." Wendy mused. The two shared a laugh at this. Erza then got serious as she looked at her sister. Yeah still felt weird to say, and yet felt so right.

"Wendy, there are some things kaa-san wouldn't tell me about. Like how are you older than me, but still look so young. Also what happened between our father and Anna's other child?"

Erza could see Wendy's face fall a bit as her eyes got filled with sorrow, but before she could speak Erza raised her hand.

"I won't force you to tell me, Wendy. Honestly, I don't think I can handle any more hard truths for the night. I can wait. I just want to let you know, I will always be here as a friend and as a sister to hear what you have to say."

Wendy then gave Erza a fierce hug.

"Thanks, Erza. I'm glad to have you as a sister." Erza smiled as she returned the hug.

"Me too, imouto." Erza kindly jokes. Erza then released the hug to look at her.

"Wendy do you mind if I stay with you, tonight?" Wendy nodded before the two quickly took a bath and changed into their pajamas, and go to their shared room. Thankfully everyone else was asleep. The two quickly got into bed as they cuddled together.

"Night, nee-chan." Wendy whispered as Erza kissed her on the forehead.

"Night imouto." she replied back.

The two went into a blissful sleep in eachothers arms with smiles on their faces.

It was a good night for these two.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHA! To think there not one, not two, but three potential stellar mages in the games. This working better than I expected. Soon Zeref we will meet as the gate will soon be opened and the future will be in the palm of my hand."

Only Four Days remain till the promised time.

* * *

 ** _Please Read and Review!_**


	17. Chapter 16

_**Hello everyone. I know I am extremely late with this one, but life just happened. I literally kept getting delayed again and again from finishing this chapter. Which frustrated me even more. Thankfully this semester will be done in about two weeks. So that means that updates SHOULD come out more frequently. At least I hope so. To the story, we are winding down to the big event and reveal. Trust me when I say its gonna be epic! Next update will be focused on another of RDK and Neo Uzu.**_

 _ **I will confess that I forgot that Mato was the name of the pumpkin announcer. I don't know why I forgot this detail, but I will use it from now on. It'll make my life easier. Also, I will mention that many of the descriptions I used for characters come from their wiki pages. This makes it easier for me to describe and most of us know what they already look like.**_

 _ **I have been waiting to do Day 3 for such a long time. I have had this in my head for months! I even wrote the Wendy fight in a very early draft, but I have now done my best to perfect that draft. A long overdue reveal is shown today. A few major surprises with Laxus.**_

 _ **The next chapter will be all character driven dialogue revolving around one person with two different groups of people. I wanted that chapter to be done with this one, but I was having trouble writing the dialogue and the flow of it. So that may take a bit longer. Thankfully, I am almost done, but until I find it satisfying I will not post it.**_

 ** _Unto sad news, the tragic passing of Stan Lee. I would like to thank you, Stan, for the wonderful characters he helped create that would shape my childhood and even my morals. You truly are an inspiration and the world will miss you. But your legacy will live on for many years to come. RIP champ, you deserve it, and Excelsior!_**

 ** _Now on with the Chapter!_**

* * *

 _ **Day 3 of the GMG: 100 Monster Beatdown! Lightning Soars! Clash of the Skies!**_

It was now the third day of the Grand Magic Games. This time the judges were Chapati, Yajima, and guest judge Lahar, Captain of the Rune Knights. Due to this, Jellal/Mystogan decided it was better he kept his distance from the stadium so he could stay out of trouble. So Cana took his place for today's game. Wendy was also participating for her team and possibly until the end of the games. Katja, Momon, Eclair, and Yukino were currently with the rest of the Fairy Tail guild members. The girls and bird were afraid the guild would not be welcome them easily but were pleasantly surprised to see everyone welcoming them with open arms. Katja and Momon felt right at home, Yukino was reserved but was enjoying her time with her new friends, and Eclair was sadly still guarded towards the guild members. Mermaid Heel consisted of Kagura, Seilah, Dimaria, Brandish, and Millianna. Anna was also watching the games with her guild but made sure she under an illusion that made sure only her guild will see her. Sabertooth consisted of all the member except Dobengal and Yukino were replaced by Minerva and Rufus.

Another surprising guest was Magic Council member, Doranbolt who is watching the game from the stands. Although one look at his face will tell you that he was not enthusiastic about being there. Lahar had basically strong-armed him to watch the games since Fairy Tail was participating, and Lahar knew that he wanted to see them. Although Doranbolt was still not sure how to react to all this. The last surprising guest was a certain black dragon watching the games from the stands.

' _Hopefully, nothing bad happens, but knowing Fairy Tail, that's likely to happen._ ' Naruto thought.

 **"TODAY'S COMPETITION OF THE GMG IS PANDEMONIUM! THERE WILL BE ONE PARTICIPANT FROM EACH GUILD!"**

The members chosen for each guild were:

Erza for FTA

Cana for FTB

Orga for Sabertooth

Dimaria for Mermaid Heel

Bulat for Quatro Cerberus

Obra for Raven Tail

Jura for Lamia Scale

Hibiki for Blue Pegasus

Mato (The Pumpkin-Head Announcer) explained the rules as a giant castle appeared in the middle of the arena.

"Forgive me for my absence, but yesterday was my day off."

The rules for today's games were simple. The castle was filled with 100 monsters. All of the monsters are categorized by a simple rank, from D to S rank. The rules were that each person can decide how many monsters they want to fight. Whether they chose 1, 5, 10, or even more than 50. The trick was that the monsters that a person will get is random, which meant they could get all D-rank monsters or get all A-rank or even the S-rank monster. This added a new danger that all the participants would have to take into consideration when they choose how many monsters they wanted to fight. The last rule was that the participant keeps fighting until they beat all the monsters they chose or they fall and get the points they earned from the monsters they managed to defeat. Mato then asked all the participants to take a lot number to decide who would go first. Erza got number 1. Erza smiled at this.

"Luck of the draw, huh?" Erza mumbled out loud.

"Luck? More about keeping pace and making a sound judgment call. The order of battle is rather irrelevant for this game." Mato said.

"This is no longer a game." Erza said as she began to walk forward.

"Huh?" Mato asked.

"My challenge right will be all 100." Erza said.

Needless to say everyone dropped their jaws in shock at what Erza just said. Well everyone except for Natsu, Gray, and Wendy that began laughing. Gildarts and Laxus shook their heads in amusement as Mira giggled. Irene just facepalmed in exasperation at her daughter's antics with everyone in her guild giggling.

"WAIT! That's suicide! The challenge was never made so someone could handle all 100 on their own!"

Everyone was thinking that Erza had lost her mind. Oh, how wrong they would be proven.

"I don't care."

(I will not cover this since nothing has been changed. If you would like to see Erza beat all those monsters, then I recommend looking up the anime version on youtube.)

The entire audience had their collective jaws dropped in absolute astonishment.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH?!" They all shouted in shock.

 **"ERZA SCARLET HAS DEFEATED ALL 100 Monsters! IS THIS THE RETURN OF FAIRY TAIL?!"** Chapati shouted enthusiastically.

 **"I give up. Nothing will surprise me anymore."** Yajima said in amused exasperation.

 **"They never do anything normal, do they?"** Lahar questioned as Yajima simply shook his head. " **Nope."**

"No way to top that." Cana commented.

"I don't think any of us could even if we wanted. Can I get a slip?" Dimaria asked.

"Sure!" Cana cheerfully said before handing her flask to Dimaria.

"She takes reckless to a whole new level." Bulat said.

"Magnificent as always." Jura commented.

"..." Obra said nothing.

"I don't like this." Orga said in annoyance.

"Well, this has gotten far more interesting." Minerva said to herself.

"Yay Erza-chan!" Millianna cheered loudly.

"We should expect nothing less of Irene-sama's child." Kagura commented as she looked at Erza's projection on the screen.

"That'll just make the games more exciting." Seilah said.

Irene was both exasperated and proud at her daughter's strength.

"Like mother, like daughter." Anna teased. Irene gave her look, before sighing and looking at her Erza with a proud look in her eyes with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, she is. She is a wonderful girl and mage. I couldn't be more proud to have her as my daughter." Irene said.

"You're just as stubborn and determined as Irene was when she was your age, Erza." Naruto said in a nostalgic tone. "You are an amazing mage, my benihime (crimson/red princess). I hope we can connect as I reconnected with Wendy. I would like us all to be a family again. I just pray you can accept who I am when we finally meet and when you find out everything about me." Naruto spoke softly to himself.

Erza limped back to the arena as the Pandemonium castle disappeared.

"ERZA!" Erza had little time to react before she was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug by her team.

"OUCH! Guys, I appreciate the hugs, but I am still sore from the event." she winced. The team laughed at her reckless actions but helped her up to the infirmary to bandage her up.

 **"WELL NOW THAT PANDEMONIUM IS UNAVAILABLE, THE OTHER SEVEN CONTESTANTS NEED TO BE RANKED. SO WE HAVE COME UP WITH A SIMPLE GAME FOR THE REMAINING CONTESTANTS!"** Chapati announced to the audience.

"This is the Magic Power Finder or MPF. When this item is struck with magical power, its represented numerically. These numbers will be used for their ranking. Now then let's continue from the order that was determined previously-kaboo!" Mato explained.

"Then that would be me!" Dimaria said. Before summing a giant battle ax. Her ax soon began to glow in a golden aura before she dashed and delivered a wide slash to the sphere.

 **5385!**

 **"OHHHH! ALREADY DIMARIA OF MERMAID HELL SETS A HIGH BAR TO PASS!** "

 **"Indeed I expect nothing less of wizard saint mage."** Lahar commented.

"Damn, I didn't know she was wizard saint like Jura." Natsu said.

"That just shows Mermaid Hell is not pulling punches anymore." Erza told her team as she just came back from being bandaged.

' _You guild is amazing kaa-san._ '

Laxus looked interested in Dimaria's abilities. Mirajane gained a glint in her eyes.

' _My shipping senses are tingling._ ' she thought in amusement. Suddenly several mages felt a chill go down their spines.

 **"NEXT IS BULAT OF QUATRO CERBERUS!** "

"Time to roar! **INCURSIO!** " Bulat shouted as he was soon clad in silver armor that looked very similar to Wave's Grand Chariot."

"Damn that guy could easily be above Laxus!" Natsu shouted just from the magical power he felt.

"No kidding." Gray said in equal amazement.

" **Dragon Slash!** " he roared as he slashed the orb.

 **4250!**

 **"OHHHH! ANOTHER HIGH SCORE! THE BARS ARE BEING SET HIGH FOR THE OTHER CONTESTANTS."**

"Not bad, Bulat-san." Dimaria complemented. She always respected those with strength. Bulat gained a sheepish expression before bowing in appreciation.

"Thank you, Dimari-san."

Hibiki was next, but due to him being non-combat-type mage his score was a low 365. Although it was still high for Lahar to compliment him. As that score would put him as a squad captain of the rune knights. Obra of Raven Tail got a pathetic 4, which made the Fairy Tail and Mermaid Heel mages suspicious of what that guild was planning. What was even more suspicious was that imp was still alive even after what Naruto impaled it.

 **"NEXT WE HAVE ORGA OF SABERTOOTH! JUST LISTEN TO THAT CROWD CHEER FOR HIM!"**

Orga stepped up to the machine as he began to charge black lightning in his arms.

" **120 mm Black Lightning Cannon!** " the blast of black electricity hit its mark.

 **3975!**

"Keh!" Orga grunted.

" **ANOTHER HIGH SCORE! THIS PUTS SABERTOOTH IN FOURTH PLACE!"**

"Oh well. It's not like we could anything to top what the others have done." Sting said.

"We'll make up for this in the battle portion." Rufus responded while focusing on the contestants.

"Indeed we will." Minerva said.

" **NOW WE WILL SEE IF JURA OF THE TEN WIZARD SAINTS CAN BREAK THE CURRENT RANKINGS!** "

"Will Jura be able to win?" Sherria asked with some concern.

"I have no doubt about that. But it's still too early to tell." Lyon said. While he'll always have faith in Jura, you can never be sure about anything.

"If I may ask, can I go all out?" Jura asked Mato politely.

"I would appreciate nothing less-kaboo!" Jura smiled in appreciation.

" **Rumbling MT. Fuji!** " The MPF was enveloped in a similar flash of blue light.

 **8544!**

"HOLY SHIT!"

"THAT'S OVERKILL JURA!"

"Damn, overpowered geezer." Dimaria said in amusement and annoyance.

"As expected of another mage to bear the mark of wizard saint." Bulat said.

Gildarts just smiled at the future competition he'll have.

"Gildarts will have a hell of a time fighting him." Makarov commented. Mavis simply giggled.

"Don't forget, Rokudaime. There is someone with Gildart's blood about to participate."

" **THE LAST COMPETITOR IS CANA OF FTB! LET'S CHEER FOR HER TO DO HER BEST!** "

"So it's my turn now? ***HICCUP*** " Cana slightly slurred.

"We're doomed." Wakaba and Macao said.

"Hopefully she can get a decent score." Max said.

"Anything is better than last place." Nab retorted.

"Well then here we go~" Cana said as she began to take off her top.

"DON'T STRIP!" shouted several mages from her guild.

"Well, time for me to strike!" Cana said with a familiar mark on her forearm.

"Wait isn't that?!" several Fairy Tail mages shouted in shock.

"Shodaime?!" Makarov asked/shouted in confusion as he looked at his predecessor.

"I let her borrow it for this competition," she said before looking at Makarov with a cute expression with stars in her eyes and stars floating all around her. "In order to win!" Makarov could do nothing, but gape in shock and horror.

" **Gather! OH Fairy Guiding River of Light!** " Cana began to chant as she raised her arm with the second mark into the air.

"Her latent magical abilities were high, to begin with...she just needed the right push. But she'll definitely be able to use it properly this time."

" **SHINE! Destroy the Fangs of Evil!** "

" **FAIRY GLITTER!** " Cana shouted as she sent her arm back down. As soon as she did, a massive golden light enveloped the MPF in a giant explosion.

The audience was left gobsmacked at the scene, as were the other contestants.

"That was one of the three great spells of Fairy Tail." Ivan said with a lustful glint in his eyes.

' _They never can do anything normal, can they._ ' Naruto thought in amusement and exasperation.

 **9999!**

 **"JUST WHAT THE HELL?! THE MPF WAS BROKEN AFTER REACHING ITS MAXIMUM OUTPUT! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GUILD?! IS THIS THE REVIVAL OF FAIRY TAIL?!"**

"Nothing can stop us! We're Fairy Tail after all!" Cana shouted as she posed for the crowd.

"Food for thought-kaboo." Mato said.

Up in the stands, Narpunding came up to his team leader. "Alexei-sama. Here are the matchups for the battle portion." said as he gave Alexei a slip of paper. "Good. Now we can begin our initiative to reach our objective." Alexei said as everyone had an evil grin on her face.

The first match is between Eve from Blue Pegasus and Rufus from Sabertooth. This match was a landslide as Rufus easily decimated Eve. The second match was between Seilah and Lubbock. It was an interesting fight for both of them, but Seilah was the winner in the end.

* * *

Now the next match was Laxus Dreyar vs. Alexei. This had everyone's attention.

' _Warren is everyone connected through your telepathy magic?_ ' Makarov asked.

' _Yes, master!_ ' Warren saluted mentally.

' _Is everyone in position?_ ' Makariv asked.

' _Bisca here. I am in position._ '

' _Good. The moment you see anything unusual, you take a shot._ ' Makarov said.

' _Thunder Legion? Lisanna?_ '

' _We're all position master. If anyone tries foul play, we'll notice._ ' Lisanna said.

' _As if I will let those bastards interfere with Laxus's match._ ' Freed said passionately.

Everyone chuckled at that.

' _Hey ,master Ever asked if she could check on Elfman since she's worried about him. You know as his overprotective girlfriend._ ' Bickslow said.

' _I DID NOT SAY THAT! I AM NOT OVERPROTECTIVE! AND I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!_ ' screamed a blushing Evergreen.

This caused everyone to laugh a bit, even the super serious Freed had to crack a smile.

' _FTA and FTB I will rely on you two teams to warn us if you see anything we don't. Understood?_ ' Makarov ordered.

' _Hai, Master._ ' The two teams shouted.

' _Wendy I have a question._ '

' _Go ahead, master!_ '

' _Will your father do anything?_ '

' _Hmmm. I am pretty sure he is watching the games. Though whether or not, he'll intervene, depends on what happens.'_

Makarov nodded. "Ivan, I will not allow you to harm my guild anymore."

Mavis giggled in amusement.

"Something wrong, Shodaime?" he asked.

"Nope. Nothing at all." Mavis before she began to look up into the sky.

"I am simply enjoying this situation just a bit."

Makarov jerked up in confusion.

"It's splendid. The ultimate form of the guild I've hoped for is right before my eyes. Don't ever forget this feeling, Rokudaime."

"Thank you for those kind words, Shodaime!"

"Calm yourself, Rokudaime!" Several members shouted verbally and mentally.

 **"NOW THEN EVERYONE LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"**

"So you were recruited by pops, but who are you?" Laxus asked in a curious, but suspicious tone.

Suddenly, Alexei blitzed right in front of Laxus and delivered a harsh haymaker that sent Laxus back, which shocked all of Fairy Tail. Laxus was crouched on the floor as blood dripped from the side of his lip.

"This guy." But before Laxus could retaliate, he was hit and sent flying again.

"No way." Gray muttered.

"Laxus is losing?!" Natsu shouted in shock.

"Who is this guy?" Lucy asked in fear.

"Something is wrong." Wendy and Erza muttered in suspicion.

" **LAXUS CONTINUES TO GET PUMMELED BY ALEXEI! HE CAN'T EVEN LIFT A FINGER!** "

* * *

However, what they did not know is what they were seeing was an illusion. The real Laxus was still standing with arms crossed.

"What's the meaning of this?" Laxus asked.

"A type of illusionary magic." Alexei said.

"Everyone in the stadium and the ones watching from home can't see our real bodies; the ones talking at the moment. They can't even hear us. They are watching two illusions fighting right now." Alexei then spreads his arms in a wide arc.

"An impressive magic, wouldn't you say?" Laxus scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't do this to show off. Now, what is this about?" Alexei chuckled.

"Impulsive as always." Alexei then began to reach for his mask.

"You were always like that when you were a brat."

He took off his mask revealing Ivan. "Stupid son." He said as the rest of team Raven Tail appeared at his side.

Laxus's eyes narrowed. "Shitty pops."

"Now is that any way to talk to me?"

"Not like you were ever the ideal father." Ivan snorted.

"Now that we won't have any interruptions, we can have a proper discussion."

Laxus snorted beforing dropping his cloak.

"There's nothing to discuss, because right here and now, I will dispose of all of you."

The team had the nerve to laugh.

"You really think you can defeat all of us?" Ivan mocked.

"Considering our youngest member beat one of your members, and caused the other to run away, I think I can do the same." Laxus mocked right back. Ivan then scowled in annoyance with Obra and Narpunding glaring at the lightning mage for that reminder.

"Yes, that was an unexpected hiccup on my part. I must say I never thought Makarov would have such a mage in his guild. It's shame she's not part of my guild. I would love to see her insides to see what makes her tick."

Laxus's eyes narrowed in anger as lightning danced around his body. "Enough talk. Just hearing you yap is pissing me off."

"Now, Now. Don't be so uptight Laxus-chan. We still have much to talk about. I need you to answer a question that I know Makarov will never answer till his dying breath. Where is the Lumen Histoire?"

"What the hell are talking about?" Laxus asked in a confused tone.

"Come now, Makarov must have told you something."

"You really are hard of hearing. I told you I don't know anything. Jiji told me nothing about this 'Lumen Histoire'. Even if he did, I wouldn't tell you."

"HAHAHA! Stubborn to the end, I see? Well, it doesn't matter, nothing will save you from this hopeless situation."

Laxus just gave his father and his team a determined glare."Bring it all at once. The enemies of the master and my guild are MY enemies!"

"Its time you are taught a lesson. I will show you the power of my anti-fairy tail, Raven Tail."

* * *

Back with the rest of the audience, they continued to see Laxus to struggle against Alexei.

"LAXUS WHAT THE ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Natsu.

' _Bisca what's going on?!_ ' Makarov shouted in concern.

' _Master I am not sure. They're not doing anything!_ '

Wendy's eyes narrowed.

' _There's something off with this._ ' Wendy said to herself.

 _ **'** **Yeah.'**_ Dark replied.

Warren blinked. He recognized every voice in the guild. Including the new ones of Katja, Momon, Yukino, and Eclair. But this voice was completely foreign to him. What's weirder is that it was coming from Wendy. Deciding against his better judgment, he tried to enter Wendy's mind until he was hit with excruciating pain. It was like his head was on fire!

' _Argh!_ ' Warren grunted as he fell on his hands and knees.

' _WARREN?!_ ' Several mages shouted in concern.

' _Warren, what's wrong?!_ ' Makarov asked.

' _Something is wrong!_ '

' _I would advise you to not do that again, Warren._ ' An unfamiliar voice said.

' _Who the hell is this?!_ ' shouted several members.

' _How did you get into this telepathic communication?_ ' Makarov demanded. The voice sounded amused as he spoke again.

' _Come now, getting into this was child's play for me._ '

Wendy's eyes widen as she recognized the voice. ' _D-D-Daddy?!_ '

' _EHHHHHH?!_ ' every member of the guild shouted.

' _Wendy this is your dad?!_ ' Lucy shouted.

' _How is he able to do this?_ ' Erza asked herself.

' _Are you the one hurting Warren?_ ' Makarov asked in a curt tone.

' _Yes._ ' Naruto responded with little hesitation.

' _WHAT THE HELL?!_ ' All of them shouted.

' _Why are you doing this?!_ ' Makarov demanded.

' _The reason I did this is because that brat decided to try and get inside Wendy's head._ '

' _WHAT?!_ ' All of them shouted with Wendy sounding extremely angry.

' _Warren is this true?! I specifically forbid you from ever using your magic like that! It's an invasion of privacy!_ ' Makarov shouted.

' _Gomen, master! It just I heard someone else that I didn't recognize and it was coming from Wendy!'_ Warren tried to explain before wailing again from the increased pressure to his head being added.

' _I don't care if you heard a circus in her head! You don't go into my daughter's head without her permission!_ ' Naruto growled.

Wendy, Dark, and Erza just sweat-dropped at their father's overprotective nature.

' _I promise I won't do this again._ ' Warren cried out.

' _I hope so. It would be such a shame if your mind was reduced to that of a tiny vegetable._ ' Naruto warned. Everyone shivered at the warning. They had forgotten how brutal Naruto can be. Finally, Warren sighed as he felt the pressure on his mind disappear.

' _Now then, I am surprised that none of you have noticed the foul play. Especially you Erza with that artificial eye of yours._ ' Naruto said. This statement caused Erza and several others to blink in confusion.

' _What do you mean?_ ' Erza asked.

' _Instead of explaining, let me just show._ '

' _What do you-_ '

' ** _Enchantment: Sight Share!_** '

Suddenly all the members of the guild felt a tingling sensation in their eyes as they began to gain a blue hue similar to Naruto's eyes.

' _Now look to the arena and this time, see things through my eyes._ ' Naruto said.

Everyone from Fairy Tail looked down and were shocked as they saw Laxus facing the entire team of Raven Tail with Ivan in Alexei's attire.

' _WHAT THE FUCK?!_ ' they all shouted.

' _How can they be in two places at once?!_ '

Everyone looked back to the guild stand for Raven Tail and were shocked to see no one there!

' _HUH?!_ ' Naruto chuckled in amusement.

' _You understand now. The team you were watching were never there, to begin with. They were using an illusion to distract you, while the real team is down in the arena._ '

' _Master we must do something about this!_ '

Makarov was about to speak until…

' _Makarov Dreyar._ ' Naruto spoke.

' _What is it, Naruto?_ '

' _I would advise you to not interfere with this fight._ '

' _WHAT?!_ '

' _What the hell do you mean not interfere?!_ '

' _This is an insult to Laxus-sama's honor. There must be retribution!_ '

Everyone, continued to rant off, except for Gildarts, Makarov, Wendy, and Erza as they knew Naruto would not say this without good reason.

' _What is your reason for asking this of me?_ ' he asked.

' _MASTER/MAKAROV-SAMA?!_ ' everyone shouted.

' _SILENCE! NOW LET NARUTO SPEAK!_ ' Makarov spoke in an authoritative tone.

' _Laxus is more than capable of handling these fools. None of them have the power to match the brat. Not to worry, if things get bad, I will personally intervene._ ' Naruto explained.

' _Alright, we'll go with your plan._ ' Makarov finally said.

' _MASTER?!_ ' everyone shouted.

' _I have faith that Laxus can prevail, and should something befall him, we shall intervene. Am I clear?_ '

' _Yes, master._ ' as the other members finally relented.

* * *

Back in the arena, Laxus stared at the team. He was confused by what Ivan said.

"An Anti-Fairy Tail guild?" A skeptical Laxus asked.

Ivan smiled "That's right. I have gathered members and learned magic and techniques that exploit all of fairy Tail's weaknesses. Are you sure you want to go to war with us? I especially know all about YOUR weaknesses. After all, I was the one that gave you that lacrima. I feel it only appropriate that I will be the one to take it back."

Laxus scoffed. "I already know all this crap. So does gramps." This caused all of the eyes of Raven Tail to widen.

"WHAT?!" they all shouted.

"How could he know?!" Laxus smiled.

"Your so-called spy knows how to act and got you to play along."

"Gajeel betrayed us!" Flare screeched.

"He was never with you, to begin with. It's your own fault for falling for it."

"Wait. If Makarov knew this entire time, why did he do nothing?" Narpunding asked.

"Because the stubborn old man has a real bad habit of holding back when he shouldn't. ***SIGH*** I guess he still believed in you since you're father and son. But I don't. I never truseted you the second you came back without my mother. And after the little stunt with Wendy and Lucy..."

Laxus looked even more pissed. "My patience with you is at its end!"

Ivan was enraged as he sent hundreds of his paper dolls to surround Laxus.

"SILENCE! YOU INSUFFERABLE BRAT! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A FASHION! THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE HERE TODAY IS BECAUSE OF ME! AS FOR YOUR MOTHER, THAT WOMAN OUTLIVED HER USEFULNESS THE MOMENT SHE GAVE BIRTH TO SUCH A WEAK CHILD! I GOT RID OF HER LIKE THE TRASH SHE WAS! NOW I WILL DO THE SAME TO YOU AND MAKE MAKAROV WATCH LIKE HE DID THE LAST TIME!"

Suddenly several of the paper dolls came together to form several monsters of paper, and appeared around the Raven Tail team. Soon several of these monsters began to surround Laxus as well. The lightning mage just gained a feral look in his eyes. He growled loudly as lightning danced even more fiercely around his body.

"Well if you feel so confident…" Laxus smirked, "I guess I will need to even out the playing field a bit." This confused the Raven Tail team and the Fairy Tail members as Laxus raised his right arm revealing a very intricate tattoo.

"What is Laxus is doing?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know, but it better be something to even out the playing field." Gray said.

' _Those markings look like a variation of a summoning tattoo._ ' Wendy mused.

 _ **'I think you're right.'**_ Dark replied.

' _I wonder what Laxus got to partner up with him._ '

 **' _We're about to find out._ '**

"You know I was kinda put off that every dragonslayer in the guild had an exceed partner. I was never interested in getting an exceed, but then I heard about that Cobra fellow having a winged-serpent as a partner. It got me thinking maybe I should find a partner that compliments me." The tattoo began to glow brightly as a seal appeared below Laxus.

"Then I made a new _friend_ during my trip to the mountains during the three months before the GMG. We got off on the wrong foot, but we came to an understanding." By now blue and yellow lightning was dancing around Laxus and being released around the seal. Ivan simply scoffed.

"As if any pet you gained could help you." Ivan mocked. Laxus simply smirked in response.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Laxus retorted. " **Familiar Summoning Magic!** " A bright light enveloped Laxus's form from the seal. The light was so bright it blinded Ivan and Fairy Tail watching. Naruto continued to look at the match with interest.

'What could he be summoning?' Naruto thought with genuine interest.

When the light died down, everyone blinked as they regained their sight and what they saw was jaw-dropping. Behind Laxus was a behemoth of a creature. It was around 10 to 15 meters long and 2 to 5 meters tall. It looked like a quadrupedal cross between a wolf and a dragon/wyvern. Its jaw contained rows of serrated teeth that could easily tear through flesh like paper. Its body was covered in teal scales with green colored claws. Its paws, forearms, upper chest, tail, spiked back, lower jaw, and two horns protruding forward from the top of its head were covered in golden yellow scales. It had pure white fur as a mane and coming out of its forearm, tail, and, stomach. Its eyes were electric blue without pupils, making them look like endless blue portals. Blue lightning came out of the eyes of the creature with the lightning dancing around its body.

The Fairy Tail and Raven Tail members were left speechless.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" shouted Natsu and Gray.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" shouted the other members of the guild. "Master do you know what that is?" someone near Makarov asked. Makarov had his jaw hanging as he stared down at the arena.

"How in the world did he manage to tame that beast?" he asked in wonder.

 _'Master, what is that creature?'_ Erza asked.

 _'That is a Zinogre.'_

 _'Zinogre?'_ everyone asked.

 _'I have never heard of this creature.'_ said a large majority of the guild.

 _'I would be surprised if you did. It's a dangerous beast that's a distant relative of the wyverns. They are solitude bunch and usually tend to their own affairs. However, if you get in its territory, you better be prepared for the fight of your lives. The Zinogre has been recorded to have killed hundreds of people since it was first documented. The only ones that could handle such a creature are mages of Erza's level if not greater.'_ Makarov explained.

 _'Damn.'_

' _Where in the hell did Laxus managed to find one and actually make a contract?'_

 _'We'll have to ask him after the fight.'_

 _'I think you mean after this beat down.'_

 _'I never thought I would meet a human that could tame the territorial and violent Zinogre._ _I wonder how he managed to get this one to become his familiar. You Fairy Tail mages never fail to surprise/amuse me.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET A ZINOGRE TO BECOME YOUR FAMILIAR?!" shouted a very shocked Ivan.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." Laxus said with a smirk before he raised his right hand. "Zeke, go have some fun." The moment Laxus snapped his fingers, Zeke leaped and was on the other side in a matter of seconds. With one quick sweep of his claws, the Zinogre took out several of the paper monsters that Ivan created.

"WHAT?! HE TOOK THEM DOWN SO EASILY?!" shouted the Raven Tail mages.

"OBRA GO AND DRAIN HIS MAGICAL ENERGY!" Ivan commanded.

Obra was about to begin before Laxus appeared in front of him in a flash and slamming a harsh fist into Obra's gut before slamming another fist into Obra's face sending the blue-skinned mage into the ground. A sizeable crater formed from the impact.

"That's what you get for thinking you can get away with attempted rape, you damn freak!" Laxus growled.

Narpunding jumped forward as his arm enlarged. " **Needle Arm!** "

Laxus just grabbed him with one arm. He raised his other arm as a ball of electricity formed on his hand. "This is for trying to sabotage Wendy during the first-day events! **Electro-Ball!** "

" **Red-Haired Scorch!** " Flare shouted. Laxus glared at the redheaded woman.

"This is for trying to cheat Lucy out of her victory! **Rairyu no Hoko!** " The roar attack blasted right through Flare's hair and landed a direct hit on the red-headed mage.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she was sent flying. Kurohebi snuck up behind Laxus, but the blonde just looked annoyed. "You really piss me off you creep!" Laxus shouted as he blasted him away.

Ivan's jaw was on the floor. His entire team that was made to oppose fairy tail with little difficulty.

"H-How can this be. My elite squad has been beaten so quickly. No! I will not let this end so easily! My shikigami, come to me!" However, Ivan noticed none of his monsters surrounded him. He looked around to see his created arm destroyed with the Zinogre coughing up the chunky remains of the paper monsters.

"Heh." Laxus said in an amused tone.

"DAMN YOU BASTARD CHILD! I WILL NOT FALL HERE!" Ivan screamed as black and violet magical energy was released from his body. " **Shikigami: Chimera Army!** " Ivan shouted as he created around 50 more paper monsters. They were all around 10 meters with the tail of a king cobra, the lower body of a goat, the front body and head of a lion."ATTACK!" he shouted.

The monster all lunged at Laxus, but he was not intimidated as he simply fired a lightning roar, which destroyed several of the monsters. The rest managed to regroup themselves and were about to lunge again, but Zeke decided to have some fun again. In a flash of blue lightning, the Zinogre ripped through the remaining army. Zeke landed next to Laxus as he looked at his partner. "Nice work, partner." Zeke just growled in confirmation.

Ivan just looks at the two in disbelief before his face morphed into unrestrained anger. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I REFUSE TO LOSE TO THIS INFERIOR BASTARD AND HIS PET!" he shouted as the last pieces of his sanity disappeared. Laxus and Zeke both glared at the pathetic man in front.

Suddenly Ivan's power began to rise as white lightning came out and began to cover his body. This surprised the two as they never expected Ivan to be able to use lightning, let alone one of the strongest variants of lightning magic. "YOU WILL FALL BRAT! MY MASTER BLESSED ME WITH THIS POWER! WITH THIS POWER I AM INVINCIBLE!" Laxus and Zeke became guarded.

"Let's go, deadbeat." Ivan answered by disappearing in a white flash. Laxus was soon sent flying from Ivan delivering a haymaker to the face. He quickly disappeared in another flash and appeared above Laxus to slam him with an ax-kick. However, Laxus managed to catch Ivan's leg and regain his balance. Laxus smirked at Ivan as he growled, but Ivan's eyes widen when he felt something above him. He quickly jumped back as Zeke dropped down. "New powers. Same results."

"I WILL NOT FALL TO YOU!" Ivan then began to collect white lightning in his palms before bringing them together to form a giant ball of power. "LET'S SEE YOU HANDLE ALL OF MY POWER IN ONE SHOT!" Ivan sent the attack flying at his adversaries. Ivan thought his victory was assured. So imagined his surprise when Zeke jumped right into the attack head-on. There was a flash of light that blinded the two mages. When the two regained their eyesight, they look to find Zeke and Ivan was in shock at what he was seeing. Zeke was completely unharmed. In fact, it looked like it got supercharged by his attack as instead of blue lightning, white lightning was covering its body and his eyes were pure white.

"W-W-W-WHAT?!" Laxus merely smiled. "You see that is the special thing about Zinogre. They're able to absorb and generate nearly any level of lightning. That includes white lightning. There are only three that are rare for Zinogre to possess. Two are exclusive to a certain group of slayers. While the last one comes from a rare fruit." Laxus then looked at Zeke. "Mind giving me a boost?"

Zeke then fired a charge of white lightning into Laxus. Laxus's magical energy skyrocketed as his body was enveloped in an aura of yellow and white lightning. Ivan began to step back in fear.

"Wait Laxus, you wouldn't hurt me, right?! I am your own flesh and blood!" Laxus simply glared at the fool.

"Fairy Tail is my only family. And those who threaten my family will get no mercy from me!" Laxus shouted as he and Zeke reared their heads back.

" **Rairyu no Hoko!** " The two fired beams of electricity at Ivan. Ivan could do nothing but scream in pain as he was sent flying back into the arena wall, and destroying the illusion on the area.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" shouted the audience and the judges.

 **"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?! ONE MINUTE LAXUS IS BEING DOMINATED IN THE FIGHT, AND NOW HE'S THE LAST MAN STANDING WITH….HANG ON! IS THAT A ZINOGRE AT HIS SIDE?!"** Chapati shouted.

Mato then walked towards Alexei and was shocked to see it was actually Ivan.

 **"HOLY CRAP! ALEXEI IS ACTUALLY THE GUILDMASTER, IVAN DREYAR!"**

"WHAT?!"

 **"THAT IS A CLEAR VIOLATION OF THE RULES! THE OTHER MEMBERS MUST HAVE BEEN TRYING TO OVERRUN LAXUS AND USED AN ILLUSION TO CONCEAL THEIR PLOT! THAT IS AN IMMEDIATE GROUND FOR DISQUALIFICATION!"** Chapati said.

"Wait that means Laxus beat the entire team on his own?!"

"Just what is up with that Fairy Tail guild?! How many monsters do they have in that guild?!"

 **"THAT MEANS THE WINNER IS….LAXUS DREYAR!"** Mato shouted cheerfully.

"HOORAY!" Mirajane cheered happily.

"That was awesome, Laxus!" Natsu shouted.

"As strong as always." Erza complimented.

 _'Not bad, Laxus.'_ Naruto thought.

 _'Oh, you definitely have my attention now, Laxus Dreyar.'_ Dimaria said as she licked her lips.

"Ivan you were a fool from the beginning." Makarov muttered as Mavis glared at Ivan's downed form.

Laxus began to leave after Zeke left in a flash of lightning. As he walking out of the arena, he passed Ivan, who had one final thing to say to him.

"You have won this fight Laxus, but not the war. I will be back. So will my master. You will know the wrath of my master. The wrath of Savitar. And don't forget about the Lumen Histoire. It's the darkness of Fairy Tail." Ivan said in a dark, maniacal face. Laxus just stared as Ivan was taken away. Laxus barely gave him another glance, before he walked away from the arena. Unknown to everyone the black imp that was with Obra this entire time had left his team and watching the arena with a sinister smile on its face before it disappeared in a flash of darkness.

* * *

 **"NOW THEN LET THE LAST MATCH BEGIN! WENDY MARVELL VS SHERRIA BLENDY!"**

' _Looks like dad was right.'_ Wendy thought, feeling anxious for her fight.

 _ **'Get ready, Wendy.'** _ Dark said. Wendy then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Erza looking at her with a comforting smile.

"You got this, Wendy." she said. Wendy smiled in return.

"Thanks. I won't let you down." she said before walking to the arena.

"Don't underestimate her, Sherria, and be ready to go all out if need be." Lyon advised her young teammate. Sherria saluted. "Hai, Lyon-sama!"

' _Finally, I get to see her again!'_ Sherria gleefully thought as she walked down. The two arrived at the arena as they greeted everyone before Sherria tripped, but Wendy managed to catch her. The two gain pink hues due to their close proximity.

 _'She's so much cuter up close.'_ the two thought in unison.

"Thank you. Nice to meet you" Sherria said as she raised her arm.

"No problem. Likewise." Wendy said as she shook her hand.

"Gray. I hope you're ready to see Sherria's true strength." Lyon said.

"I wouldn't underestimate Wendy either, Lyon." Gray retorted.

 **"NOW THEN LET THE FINAL MATCH BEGIN!"** Mato shouted.

 **[Fairy Tail OST: Champion of Magic Extended]**

The two girls rushed at one another with their fists raised. The two collided as light blue and black winds expelled from the force of the attacks. Wendy attempted a leg sweep, but Sherria managed to jump up to dodge the sweep before delivering a kick to Wendy's side. Wendy managed to block the kick but was sent skidding a few feet back. Wendy looked back as Sherria smiled at her. White winds began to envelop Wendy's arms.

" **Tenryu no Yokugeki!** " The whirls of winds went straight to Sherria, but the maroon-haired mage managed to jump, flip, and maneuver around the attack.

"Tch!" Wendy grumbled.

Black winds began to swirl around her arm.

" **Tenjin no Boreasu (Sky God's Boreas)!** " A torrent swirl of black winds fired off her arm and headed straight to Wendy, but the girl was ready for this.

" **Tenryu no Kaiten!** " The heavenly spin managed to repel the swirling attack of black winds.

"Black winds?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"That brat couldn't be…." Orga said.

"Another one." Natsu muttered.

"Sugoi! You managed to block it." Sherria said in amazement, before smiling. "In that case…." she started before disappearing in a blur. Wendy's eyes widen when she turned to see Sherria right behind her with black winds swirling around her.

" **Tenjin no Mai (Sky God's Dance)!** " Wendy had no time to dodge and crossed her arms and brace herself for the attack.

"GAH!" Wendy wailed as she was sent flying into the air.

"WENDY!" shouted her guild.

Sherria then jumped into the air to continue her assault, but Wendy regained her composure and shouted, " **Tenryu no Kagizume!** " as the wind swirled to her leg and struck Sherria hard across the cheek. The two slid back to the arena floor. Both girls turned back to one another as they began intake a large amount of air.

" **Tenryu no….** " Wendy began.

" **Tenjin no…..(Sky God's...)** " Sherria began.

"That brat couldn't be…" Gajeel started.

"The same as Wendy's magic!" Doranbolt said.

"Lost Magic!" Mavis said.

"The Sky's Ultimate Magic." Lyon said in a confident tone.

" **Hoko!/Dogo (Bellow)!** " the two sky mages shouted as they launched their signature spells. A giant torrent of winds was released from the girls' mouths as they collided. A giant explosion of wind enveloped the girls and a good portion of the arena.

"Gah!" The judges shouted.

"Damn that's some powerful winds!" Natsu commented.

"Wendy." Erza said in concern.

"She is the Sky God Slayer." Lyon said.

When the winds calmed down, both girls were still standing with only a few scratches, although Wendy seemed to have taken slightly more damage.

 **"I HAVE NO WORDS! THESE TWO ARE THE PERSONIFICATION OF CUTENESS!"** Chapati said as his two fellow judges sweat-dropped at his behavior.

"Your character profile just took a nosedive." Yajima retorted. Naruto was fighting the urge to rip Chapati's head off, or at the very least take his voice away. Anna and Irene were having similar thoughts.

"To think there would be a god slayer in Lamia Scale. Wendy has no chance of winning." Doranbolt said.

 _'Damn it! Even though we used the same amount of power, I took a harder hit due to her magic.'_ Wendy thought in frustration.

' _ **Dad did warn you that would happen. That's one of the advantages that god slayers have over us. Not to mention she does**_ **have** _ **seven years of experience over us.'**_ Dark said as Wendy got back into a fighting stance.

 _'Regardless, I refuse to go down so easily without a fight!'_ Wendy declared passionately.

 ** _'Now that's the attitude I want to hear! Now get to kicking her ass and asking her out after!'_** Dark said in a teasing tone.

 _'Hush you!'_ Wendy said, but not without much bite.

"You don't seem surprised at my magic." Sherria said as she tilted her head to the side.

"My teacher warned me about you and your magic. So I was prepared for this." Wendy said.

"Really. Your teacher must know a lot." Sherria complimented as Wendy giggled.

"You have no idea." she said.

"I heard a lot about from Lyon as well, Wendy-chan. I'm glad to see someone with magic similar magic to mine. Although it seems I may have been a little too rough."

"Don't apologize! This is a fight. And these injuries are nothing compared to what I have endured." Wendy shouted as Sherria and several others were taken back by Wendy's declaration. Sherria then gained a huge smile on her face.

"That's the spirit! Let's enjoy this fight, okay?"

"Hai." Wendy responded. She then crossed her arms as a magic seal appeared below her. " **Venier! Arms! Armor! Enchant!** " Wendy felt her speed, strength, and defense increase.

"Ho. I think it's time to drop the gloves then." black winds swirled around her hands. "I will have to retaliate to your determine in full. For my guild and love!" Sherria shouted. Black winds began to swirl around Wendy, but she was prepared.

" **Tenryu no Namioroshi!** " The wave tornado managed to counter the black winds forming.

Wendy then shouted, " **Wind Blade Barrage!** " Several blades of winds fired off and headed straight to Sherria. Sherria merely smirked in amusement.

" **Black Twisters!** " as the name suggests, several twisters of black winds fired off from Sherria's seal in front of her. The twister managed to blow off her swords and continued towards her.

"WENDY DODGE!" shouted most of her guild.

" **Tenryu no Tatsumaki!** " Wendy shouted as she fired a large tornado and collided with the black ones. The two attacks canceled each other out as the winds fired off in every direction.

Wendy then began dashing toward Sherria as wind enveloped her fingers. " **Air Cutters!** "

" **Wind Sickles!** " Sherria retaliated with her own version of Wendy's attack. The two attacks collided and once more canceled each other out. Wendy then created two blades of wind and jumped before a downward slash towards Sherria. Only for her to block with her own weapon and send Wendy skitting back. When she looked she was surprised to see the weapon in Sherria's hands. It was a black and violet scythe.

" **Tenjin no Sukuizu (Sky God's Sycthe).** " Sherria muttered. She then looked at Wendy with a challenging smile. "Ready for Round Two, Wendy-chan?"

"I was born ready." she said before she dashed forward again, but this time Sherria also dashed forward. The two meant in the center, but Sherria was able to make the first move thanks to her wider range. However, Wendy slid under the swing before getting right in front of Sherria for an X-Slash, but Sherria managed to dodge at the last second. Wendy dashed forward but had to jump in the air to dodge another swipe from the scythe. She then tried to deliver a roundhouse kick that was dodged before Sherria tried to swipe at Wendy again. Only for Wendy to block with her blades. The two broke off the stalemate and attacked again. The two girls continued to block, dodge, or parry each attack the other performed.

For the audience, they were simply mesmerized by the performance of the two girls. They had expected a fight like this from the more experienced members of the guilds, not the youngest members.

 **"WHAT AN EXCITING MATCH! NEITHER ONE IS LETTING UP!"** Chapati shouted.

"GO WENDY! KICK HER ASS!" Natsu and Gray cheered.

"Man, whatever her dad taught her is really paying off." Cana said.

"It's amazing how much she's changed." Mira said.

 _'Tou-san must have really put Wendy through the grind. But the question is what else did he teach her?'_ Erza questioned.

Several others in the stadium were also thinking the same.

"Wendy-chan is amazing!" Millianna said.

"She's truly skilled. As is her opponent." Kagura said.

"You truly have an amazing child, Anna-sama." Dimaria complimented as Anna giggled.

"Arigato. She truly is. But I am sure my husband is responsible for this."

"Damn it Sherria. What's taking so long to win?!" Toby shouted in frustration.

"Calm down. Her opponent is not really giving her any openings to end this quickly." Yuka explained.

"Come on Sherria! Show them the power of your love!" Shelly shouted as she cheered for her cousin.

"You better start winning Sherria or you'll be spinning!" Grandma Ooba shouted.

"Those two are quite skilled." Rufus complimented.

"Indeed, now I see why Dobengal told us to be wary of her." Minerva said.

"She may have the skill, but she'll never match up to us." Sting said. Minerva shook her head.

"I wouldn't be so sure." she said as everyone turned to her.

"What do you mean, Lady Minerva?" Rogue asked. But she stayed silent as she looked at the arena.

 _'If what Dobengal said is true, this will get interesting very soon.'_ she thought before addressing her team.

"Just keep watching. I'm sure something interesting is gonna happen very soon." she said before the team refocused on her team.

 _'Don't let up, my chibi-_ hime _.'_ Naruto thought as he continued to watch the match unfold. Back in the arena, the two girls continued in their stalemate dance with no winner in clear sight. Blood and sweat dripped from their bodies from the minor injuries they received from one another.

' **Damn this girl is tough! You really need to court her after this! Which won't happen unless you break this stalemate!'** Dark shouted.

 _'I am trying, but she will NOT let up!'_ Wendy shouted back.

' _ **Well do something, because you can't let this continue any longer!'**_

Wendy finally had enough and with a roar of defiance pushed Sherria back.

" **Tobu!** " Wendy said as she flew into the air.

"WENDY CAN FLY?!" Natsu shouted in shock.

"At this point, we shouldn't be surprised anymore." Lucy said. Wendy soon began to channel energy into her leg.

" **Tenryu no Tsutenkyaku!** " Sherria barely had time to move out of the way as Wendy slammed her foot to the ground.

 **BOOM!**

A giant cloud rose from the impact zone as 10-meter wide crater from where Wendy landed.

Everyone's jaw dropped in shock, except for Naruto and Anna, who were smiling.

 _'That's my gir_ l!' the two thought.

"HOLY SHIT! I KNEW WENDY WAS STRONG, BUT THIS IS INSANE!" Natsu said in shock.

"I know right. I never expected Wendy to become so powerful in such a short time." Lucy said in amazement.

"Sugoi Wendy." Erza said.

"Wendy-san is so strong." Katja said in an awed tone. She never thought Wendy would be so powerful. No wonder she easily saved her and her companions!

"Super strong." Momon chirped.

 _'How did she get like this?'_ Eclair thought with some suspicion. How did a young mage like Wendy get so strong in such a short amount of time? Did her father have something to do with this?

"I never thought Wendy-san could be so strong. She could easily be in the top mages of Sabertooth with that kind of strength," Yukino said in an amazed tone.

"That was close, Sherria." Lyon said.

"Wendy has proven to be a formidable enemy for Sherria. She'll have to show off her true power if she wants to win." Jura commented as Lyon nodded. "Agreed."

Sherria just looked at Wendy in amazement. "Sugoi, Wendy. You're super strong! If I hadn't dodged I would be in pain."

"You're strong as well, Sherria-chan."

Sherria blushed a little at the suffix used for her name.

"Wendy-chan, it looks like I need to take you serious now."

Wendy stared down her opponent as she leaned her head back and began to absorb the air around them. Suddenly Wendy and every other mage could feel a huge power begin to rise out of Sherria as she was enveloped in a black and violet aura. She looked back at Wendy with her eyes gaining a red glow.

" **Sky God Aura.** " she muttered. Lamia Scale's member smiled as Sherria was finally taking this fight seriously. Although they wondered if Wendy could respond to this.

Wendy's eyes narrowed. _'It's just like my drive mode.'_

"Her power just took a major jump." Lily said.

"Can Wendy handle this?" Carla asked in concern.

"I sure hope so." Happy said.

"Heh. I have never seen you do that before Orga." Sting said.

"Keh! Like I would waste that power on weaklings beneath me. Besides this match is over."

"Well, Wendy are you ready to continue?" Sherria asked.

Wendy smiled before she began inhaling a large amount of air as her magical power began to rise up. Her arms gained white scales as her hands became sharp like claws, her eyes became slits with a red hue, her hair gained pink highlights, and whisker marks appeared on her cheeks.

" **Sukai Doraibu!** " Wendy shouted. This caused several pairs of eyes to widen in shock.

"She has drive mode, too?! I thought only Sting-san and Rogue-san could do this." Yukino shouted in astonishment.

"Yukino, can you explain this transformation." Makarov asked his guild companion.

"Yes, Makarov-sama. Drive Mode is a transformation that I have seen Sting-san and Rogue-san use in the past. It easily boosts their power up to ten times."

"Ten Times?!" everyone shouted.

"I always assumed that only a third gen dragonslayer could achieve as I've never heard about any of the other slayers achieving this form. How did Wendy-san achieve it in just three months?"

The members did not need to know the answer as they all knew it.

"How can she have drive mode?!" Sting shouted in shock.

"There's no way anyone of the older generation should have knowledge of this." an equally stunned Rogue said.

"It would seem that Dobengal's warning is coming into fruition." Rufus said.

Sherria looked on in surprise before smirking. "Ready to go, Wendy?"

"Hai!"

The two dashed towards one as their fist collided once more as several strong winds were released from the collision.

 **"WHAT EXPLOSIVE POWER! AND FROM THE TWO YOUNGEST MEMBERS OF THEIR RESPECTED GUILDS!"**

The two girls began to trade fists once more and continued to match one another blow for blow.

" **Tenryu no TenkuHaya!** " Wendy shouted as she landed a roundhouse kick to Sherria side. Sherria slid a few feet away before lunging back and landing a hard haymaker across Wendy's cheek. Wendy was sent back a feet few before regaining her balance. Then Sherria gave her a smirk before she began rotating her arm at a rapid pace. Soon wind began to be collected around her before a miniature tornado was swirling around her arm. Wendy was guarded as she could tell that attack screamed trouble. Sherria disappeared before appearing right above Wendy.

" **Tenjin no Senpuken (Sky God's Tornado Fist)!** " Wendy had little time to react as she managed to move at the last second. The moment Sherria's fist landed on the ground a giant explosion of whirlwinds erupted from the collision. The force was so strong that Wendy lost a balance for a few minutes. The rest of the audience was shocked at that display of power.

"DAMN THAT'S SOME STRONG WIND MAGIC!" Natsu shouted.

"STAY STRONG WENDY!" shouted several guild members.

"WENDY!" Carla shouted in concern.

Wendy looked on in shock at the damage caused by Sherria's attack.

 _'Okay new plan. Avoid that at all costs!'_

 _ **'Agreed.'**_ Dark said.

"Sugoi Wendy, you managed to dodge this, But you won't dodge the next one." Sherria then began to charge another one.

"Here we go." Wendy muttered before dashing toward Sherria. However, it was too late as Sherria had already charged her fist.

"This is the end Wendy!" Sherria shouted as she slammed her fist into Wendy's gut. But suddenly, Wendy disappeared in a plume of wind. Sherria's eyes widen in shock.

"A WIND CLONE?!" Sherria shouted. Suddenly, Wendy appeared right below Sherria with an orb of magical energy in her hand.

"Take this, Sherria! **Tenryu no Rasengan!** " as Wendy slammed the attack into Sherria's gut. However, Sherria was not going down so easily as she slammed her still active senpuken into Wendy's abdomen. Both girls lost the air in their lungs as they were sent flying back to the arena floor with a loud….

 **BOOM!**

"WENDY/SHERRIA!" both guilds shouted for their respective members.

 **"OH MY AFTER NOW DEVASTATING COLLUSION, BOTH GIRLS HAVE LANDED BACK ONTO THE ARENA! WHO'LL BE THE ONE STANDING IN THE AFTERMATH!?"**

When the smoke cleared, both girls were on their hands and knees coughing up spit, bile, and blood.

" ***COUGH*** That was amazing Wendy, but there is one thing I have that you don't."

" ***COUGH*** And what's that?" Wendy coughed out.

And to everyone's shock and Wendy's amazement, Sherria's wounds began to heal and disappear.

"This is the greatest gift of my magic. I can heal my wounds." Sherria said.

"Sherria was our secret weapon for these games. No one can stop her. And she hasn't even used that form yet." Lyon said in a prideful tone.

"Damn it. I can't believe Lyon had someone like this up his sleeves." Gray muttered.

 _'Wendy.'_ many of her guild thought in concern. Sherria began to walk forward to finish this before she began to cough violently as she held her gut in pain.

"Sherria what's wrong?!" her concern team shouted.

 _'This pain. I thought I healed the damage from Wendy's attack. But the damage was greater than I expected.'_

Wendy saw Sherria stagger and knew this would be her best chance to end this fight for good. So she quickly gets up, ignoring the pain flaring in her abdomen. She stretched her arms out as her magical energy began to flare. " **Metsuryu Ougi!** "

"Wait she's mastered it already?!" Porlyusica shouted in shock.

"Hey is that one of the spells Grandeeney and her dad left her?" Happy asked.

"I hope it'll be enough." Lily said.

"Please win Wendy." Carla prayed.

Suddenly the two were enveloped in a large wind vortex.

" **Shoha Tenkusen!** " Wendy shouted as a magic seal appeared and fired a huge blast of wind magic right at Sherria. The sky god slayer could nothing, but take the full brunt of the attack before colliding again with the ground. Wendy dropped to one knee as her drive mode ran out.

 _' ***HUFF***. ***HUFF***. Damn this was a hard ass fight.'_ Wendy thought before looking again at Sherria's down form. _'But at least I won.'_

"Sherria's down and the winner is-" Mato began to say, but…...

"Hold it!" And to the shock of Wendy and horror of her team, Sherria was back up with all her injuries gone.

"Gomen. It took longer for me to heal those injuries than I thought. I have to say you nearly got me with that Wendy, but this is far from over." Sherria said.

"Damn what a girl." Gray said.

"What's with her?" Natsu muttered in shock.

"All the damage Wendy inflicted is gone." Lucy said in concern for Wendy.

"Sorry Fairy Tail, but Wendy has no chance of winning." Lyon confidently said.

 _'Wendy.'_ Doranbolt thought before someone accidentally bumped, who apologized. He turned to say it was nothing, and was surprised to see who bumped him.

 _'Mystogan?'_

 _'Wendy be careful, the person with connections to Zeref is here.'_ Jellal and his companions had been watching the games from afar, but when they felt the malevolent energy in the stadium as Wendy's match began, Jellal immediately rushed back in.

"Wendy you can give up now. I know you can't heal your injuries as I can and I like a good fight like any other person, but a senseless beating has no love at all." Wendy simply began to giggle. "Sorry to say your information is outdated." Suddenly, Wendy was enveloped in a light green aura as the audience and Sherria watched in amazement as all her injuries disappeared.

" **Tenryu no** **Shosen.** " Wendy muttered.

"You can heal your injuries too?!" Sherria said in astonishment.

"That's right. I learned this when training for the GMG." Wendy said.

"Sugoi, your sensei really prepared you for everything." Wendy nodded. "Yes, he did."

 **"THERE ARE ONLY TWO MINUTES LEFT IN THIS FIGHT! CAN A WINNER BE DECIDED BEFORE TIME RUNS OUT?!"**

"Well, Wendy how about we put out all the stops." Wendy nodded. "Agreed."

The two then began to gather large quantities of air and began to absorb it into their bodies.

Sherria was soon enveloped in a fiery red aura. Her hair and eyes became bright red.

" **God Force,** " Sherria muttered. "This my full power, Wendy. Do you have anything to match that?" Wendy smirked. "Yes, I do."

 **[Fairy Tail OST: Indomitable Fairy Tail Extended]**

Suddenly Wendy was enveloped in a pinkish white aura as her hair became shaggy, bright pink, her eyes became blood red with slits, her whisker marks became more defined, her arms became more scally like a dragon, feathers grew on her wrists and ankles, and she gained a pair of wings on her back.

" **DRAGON FORCE!** " Wendy yelled expelling the excess energy into winds around the arena. Everyone was left speechless.

"WENDY HAS DRAGON FORCE?!" Natsu shouted in absolute shock.

"MORE THAN THAT, NATSU! SHE CAN USE IT AT WILL!" Gray shouted back.

"But that's insane! Natsu could only achieve it when he ate that lacrima infused with etherion." Erza thought aloud in amazement.

 _'I can't believe you could achieve this at such a young age, Wendy. Natsu needed outside assistance twice for him to even reach the transformation, eve_ n _then it was incomplete compared to yours. You have grown Wendy.'_ Mystogan complimented as he was truly amazed at Wendy's power.

"She has Dragon Force. I can't believe it." Yukino said in shock.

"Sugoi Wendy." Katja and several others said.

"Wendy, how you've grown in such a short amount of time." Makarov said.

"Naruto, really went all out in her training." Mavis giggled.

"She has dragon force." Gajeel said as he stared in complete shock at Wendy.

"Well, then it looks our little Wendy isn't so little anymore," Mirajane said in a fake sad tone. "They grow up so fast!" Mirajane fake cried.

"You and Natsu better pick up the pace, before Wendy leaves you two in the dust." Laxus teased as Gajeel glared at him. "SHUT IT!"

"HOW CAN SHE HAVE DRAGON FORCE?!" Sting and Rogue shouted in unison.

"It seems you were wrong to underestimate that girl." Rufus said.

"Now I think it's safe to put this girl as a potential threat to our victory." Minerva said before looking at her team."She is someone we will need to watch out for."

"She has dragon force. At such a young age." Dimaria said in an impressed tone.

"I think she beats anyone else's record. Including her own father, I think." Irene said with a thoughtful expression.

 _'Go get them my darling Wendy.'_ Anna thought in pride.

"Ready to end this?" Wendy asked. Sherria nodded. "Yeah."

 **"IT LOOKS LIKE THE GIRLS PLAN TO END THIS WITH THEIR NEXT MOVE. WHO SHALL BE THE VICTOR?!"**

Sherria then jumped into the air before being enveloped in black and violet winds that took the shape of a bird. Wendy soon began to collect the winds around her as the air began to heat up before erupting into flames around her. However, the temperature continued to increase until the flames turned blue! Wendy jumped up into the air as the flames enveloped her and formed into a shape very reminiscent of Grandeeney.

 **"Metsujin Ogi: Sky Attack!"**

 **"Metsuryu Ogi: Brave Bird!"**

The two attacks collided as a massive explosion enveloped the arena.

 **"TIME'S UP! THE LAST MAGE STANDING WILL BE DECLARED THE WINNER!"**

When the smoke cleared, only one girl was standing. When it was cleared, Sherria was on the ground, but Wendy was still up.

 **"THAT'S IT! WENDY MARVELL TAKES THE VICTORY!"**

"SHE DID IT!" Lucy shouted.

"SUGOI WENDY!" Natsu and Gray said.

 _'You were magnificent, imouto.'_ Erza thought.

"Wendy won!" Mirajane shouted in joy.

"Never had any doubt." Cana said as she gulped down her keg of beer.

"She did her part, now it's up for the rest of us and her team to do the same." Gildarts said.

"Magnificent, Wendy." Jura said as he thought back to when he first met Wendy. She was a shy stuttering girl, and now look at her. _'You have grown into a wonderful girl and mage, Wendy Marvell. Be proud of yourself. You have earned this victory.'_

"Wendy, I'm so glad you won." Irene said.

"Well done my daughter." Anna said as small tears fell from her eyes. Pride and joy evident on her face.

Wendy finally fell to her knees as she finally acknowledges all the shouting.

"WENDY! WENDY! WENDY! WENDY!"

"I-I won." she muttered. She finally gained a huge smile as tears fell down her eyes. "I actually won." She then felt a warmth covering her body. _**'Nice job partner, you deserve the win.'**_ Dark complemented.

 _'Thank you, Dark.'_ she said to her inner self.

"You were amazing, Wendy." a voice said. Wendy turned to see Sherria smiling at her.  
"So were you." Wendy complimented. Sherria tried to get up but fell back down.

"Thanks. I would hug you, but I can't move at the moment," she said.

"Hang on." Wendy said as she shakingly got up.

"Let me help-" before she could finish she began to fall again.

"WENDY!" shouted in concern.

However, before she or anyone could do anything, someone caught her. Wendy looked up and was shocked to see her father there. He tapped her forehead before saying, "Curaja." as Wendy was enveloped in a green aura and all her injuries were gone. He then pointed a finger at Sherria.

"Curaja." as all her injuries were gone. Sherria then jumped up and felt good as new. She then bowed to Naruto.

"Thank you, mister." she said in appreciation. Naruto nodded before he looked at Wendy and patted her head kindly. "You did well, my dear." Wendy enveloped him in a fierce hug before kissing him on the cheek. Something that surprised the entire audience, her approaching team, and caused two people to frown in jealousy. Wendy noticed that her father's attire consisted of a dark blue hooded jacket, a black shirt, and black pants with military-style combat boots. He still wore the rings and earrings from their time in the carnival along with a familiar green necklace and black and gold ray ban aviator sunglasses.

(Think Nero's new attire from Devil May Cry 5. Along with a few additions.)

"Wendy!" She turned to see everyone running towards her.

"Hey everyone." Wendy said politely.

"Wendy, who is this? And why are you so close to him?" Erza asked in suspicion. Naruto merely looked at his daughter in amusement.

"You really did not tell them much, my chibi-hime." he teased as Wendy glared at him.

"I told them a bit about you, but not what you look like. I wanted it to be a surprise." Wendy explained. Everyone from Fairy Tail felt their eyes widen.

"H-Hold on, chibi-hime…." Lucy began.

"But that means….."Gray began in an equally shocked tone.

"No way." Natsu also said in shock. Erza was completely speechless as she now fully understood who this man was. Wendy then got the attention of her team and the entire stadium.

" ***Ahem***. Everyone I would like to formally introduce you to Naruto Marvell, my father." Wendy said with a huge smile. Naruto took off his sunglasses as he showed everyone his deep blue colored eyes, which had no slits! (Naruto can control when he has them like the other slayers. Its just been a while since he's done it.)

"It's nice to formally meet you in person, Fairy Tail."

….

….

….

….

….

"EHHHHHHHHH?!" everyone shouted.

* * *

 _ **Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sherria's God Force is based on Super Saiyan God for visual of what I was going for. The Zinogre is from the monster hunter series. Expect more references to other shows as always. Next time is the long-awaited conversation between Fairy Tail and Naruto. Tearful Reunions. Secrets Revealed, and bonds are restored. So please Read, Favorite, and Review! See you soon!**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**Hello everyone and Happy Holidays! I was hoping to get two updates down, but life decided to intervene. So RDK will be the one getting updated. Now, this chapter is all dialogue for the most part and one small action scene. So fair warning there is A LOT of talking and a bit of exposition being repeated. We have Naruto and Erza conversation, the reunion of Naruto with Anna and Irene, and finally, we find out what Naruto did to Anna and why he never tried to find her or Irene.**_

 _ **So expect a lot of tears, angst, and drama in this chapter. We are getting very close to the endgame of this arc, and things will really pick up in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this late Christmas present.**_

* * *

 _ **End of Day 3 and A Night of Conversations**_

Everyone was rather slacked jawed as they continue to stare at the man, Wendy claims to be her father. Well not all of them were slacked jawed. Several females and males in the audience gained a healthy blush as they lustfully stared at the person before them.

' _Oh my. He is handsome/hot._ ' Thought several people in the audience.

"Oh my he's as handsome as you described Anna-sama, Irene-sama. I am quite envious of you too."Dimaria complimented. Anna and Irene giggled as they gained small blushed on their cheeks.

"Thank you, Dimaria. And you're right. We are lucky." Anna said.

"Although you may have some trouble in the future." Anna looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Dimaria points in a direction and the two women sweat-dropped at what they're seeing. Standing near the balcony was a comatose Seilah staring down at Naruto with drool coming down her mouth. Several of the other females saw this as well and gained some very evil smiles. Time to have some fun.

"Oh, Seilah~," they said in a sing-along voice.

Seilah came out of her stupor before going completely red in the face as her teammates giggled.

"Wow. You got it bad, Seilah-chan." Milliana giggled.

"I'm surprised you haven't jumped off the booth and run off towards Naruto-sama." Brandish said.

"Our mistresses might have to keep their eyes open for possible kidnappings." Risa joked.

"Everyone, please." a mortified Seilah squeaked. Anna came over and gave Seilah a soft hug.

"Yosh, Yosh, Seilah. We told you there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I told you we have no problem introducing you to Naruto-kun, remember? I am quite glad to see your reaction. I'm sure Naruto will react positively to your courting. Fair warning, you'll in for a long night your first time. Of course, Irene and I will help you if you want us to join." Anna cheerfully said.

"Anna-sama!" Seilah shouted with steam erupting from her head.

"Of course. We promised to help her with the man of her dreams. After all the more the merrier."

Seilah just buried her head in her mistress's blossom to drown out all the giggling and to hid her embarrassment.

"He's so young. Much young then I expected." A curious Mira said.

"Looks can be deceiving. He's probably around Gildarts's age." Cana replied.

"He could pass off as Laxus's twin if he cut his hair a little short," Gajeel cheekily said.

"No thanks." Laxus dryly replied. He was quite content being an only child.

' _You guys don't understand how much more complicated this guy really is._ ' Gildarts thought.

' _So you have come at last. What is your goal, now?_ ' Makarov thought as he critically observed Naruto.

' _Naruto-Nii-chan._ ' a nostalgic Mavis thought.

"So that's him, huh?" Lily asked with a critical look.

"Yes, that is him. Naruto Marvell. Wendy's father." Carla said with a frown on her face.

"He doesn't look tough. Natsu could beat him." Happy said with his fellow exceed snorting at his claim.

Katja and Momon were looking at the man with confusion as they had no idea what to expect. Although from what they have seen so far, he must be very strong. They looked to ask Eclair's opinion but were surprised to see her shaking. Katja was concerned as she grabbed her companion's arm.

"Eclair?" Eclair seems to get out of her trance as she looked at Katja. Katja continues to worry about her friend.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were having some kind of traumatic flashback."

Eclair shook her head. "Sorry. I'm okay. I...I just….for some reason I feel like I have met this man before. But I don't know where."

This got Momon and Katja to look at one another before looking back at Eclair.

"Do you think the two of you have some history?" Eclair shook her head. "I don't know. I would have to ask him directly."

The three turn back to the arena, although Eclair continues to wonder why Naruto looks familiar to her, and why she gets such a sense of dread as she looks at him.

Back on the stadium, FTA continues to stare in shock at Naruto.

' _He's so young_.' they all thought, minus Wendy. Erza stared at Naruto in shock, confusion, and several other emotions.

' _This is my father. He's not exactly what I expected. He looks almost my age, but that's probably due to him being a dragonslayer. But why does he seem even younger then Kaa-san?_ '

' _I have so many questions I want to ask him. Where has he been for so many years? Did he know about Irene or Anna being alive? Why did never try to find them? Will…..Will I be what he expects out of a daughter?_ '

Everyone just continued to stare, except for one fire mage that lunged and landed a fiery haymaker on Naruto. This knocked everyone from their staring as they all gasp in shock.

"NATSU!" several mages shouted.

"Natsu what the hell are you doing?!" Erza demanded.

"Flamebrain have you finally lost all sensibility?!" Gray shouted.

"I just want to fight this guy. All the silence was getting on my nerves." Natsu retorted.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU WANT TO FIGHT HIM EVEN AFTER EVERYTHING WENDY TOLD US ABOUT HIM?!" Lucy shrieked. Did Natsu have some kind of death wish that he attacks anyone that is stronger than him?!

"He can't be that tough if I managed to hit him," Natsu responded. Natsu heard some giggling and turned to see Wendy covering her mouth.

"I hate to break it to you, but you're gonna have to do better than that, Natsu," Wendy said before pointing back to her father. Everyone turned back to Naruto and were shocked to see he did not move an inch after the attack. Hell, he didn't even look like he flinched!

Natsu immediately jumped back a few feet. Naruto just gave the fire mage a smirk.

"Nice hook, but you lack any power, brat. I've withstood ice attacks hotter than that ."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" an irate Natsu shouted.

By the now the entire was extremely confused with the situation, but still continued to listen in. Wendy was watching the interaction with Sherria in amusement. Natsu just reignited his fists with flames again.

 **[Fairy Tail OST: Sannin no Dragon Slayer]**

"I'II SHOW YOU SOME FIREPOWER!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu, you idiot, don't start a fight with someone you can't beat!" Gray said.

"Why do you want to fight him?!" Lucy shouted.

"Because if I can beat him, then I'll be the top dragon," Natsu explained, thinking that his reason was legitimate.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! THAT'S YOUR REASON FOR THIS?!" several of the fairy tail mages shouted in exasperation. Although it sounded like something Natsu would do in a heartbeat.

Naruto shook as he tried to hold it in until he snorted. He couldn't help but begin laughing uncontrollably. The laugh got onto Natsu's nerve as he shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS SO DAMN FUNNY?!"

Naruto laughed for a few more seconds before calming down.

"I'm sorry. Its just been a while since I heard a good joke like that. I haven't laughed like that since my trip with Wendy, so thanks." Naruto said with a cheeky smile. Natsu glared hotly at the blonde-haired mage.

"DON'T MOCK ME!" Natsu roared as he charged at Naruto with his flaming fist cocked back.

" **Kaaryu no Tekken (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!** "

" **Kaaryu no Kagizume (Fire Dragon's Claw)!** "

" **Kaaryu no Saiga (Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang)!** "

" **Kaaryu no Yokugeki (Fire Dragon's Wing Attack)!** "

" **Kaaryu no Kenkaku (Fire Dragon's Sword Horn)!** "

Natsu continued to unleash every single spell in his dragonslayer arsenal on Naruto. If he couldn't harm with a surprise attack, then he'll have to overwhelm him with every spell he has until one finally stuck. He finally jumps backs as his body is enveloped in a fire and lightning aura.

" **Raienryu no Hoko (Lightning-Flame Dragon's Roar)!** " Natsu roared as a gigantic torrent of flame covered in electricity hit Naruto and caused an explosion of fire and lightning.

"NATSU! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM?!" Lucy and several others shouted.

' _There's no way Tou-san would be beaten by something like that. And by the look on Wendy's face, this won't bother him at all._ ' Erza thought.

"HA. HA. HA. Take that you bastard." Natsu huffed out as he continued to breathe hard. Erza was about to scold the fire mage, but suddenly everyone began to hear a strange noise. They looked over and were shocked to see the column of fire and lightning slowly shrink as it looked like it was being sucked through a vortex. The column continued to shrink until the one responsible became visible. It was Naruto and he was sucking in all the fire and lightning without hesitation until he swallowed the last of it with one last gulp. He gave a content sigh before looking at Natsu.

"Hmmm. You got heart kid. You fight without fear. Admirable, but foolish."

" **I DON'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M SEEING NARUTO MARVELL SWALLOWED THE FIRE-LIGHTNING ATTACK WITHOUT ANY REPERCUSSIONS. THAT MAKES THIS INDIVIDUAL A DRAGONSLAYER AS WELL!** " Chapati shouted in astonishment.

"No way." a stunned Gray said.

"H-He took all that without any damage," Lucy said in fear. "This is like Hades all over again."

' _Yet it's much worse than that. Hades put at least some effort, if small, against us. Yet tou-san is acting as if nothing happened_.' Erza thought.

"You have spirit Natsu. But you still lack the power to be a TRUE dragonslayer." Naruto lectured as Natsu growled.

"YOU WANT POWER?! I'LL SHOW YOU POWER!" Natsu roared as he was enveloped in a fire and lightning aura once more. Natsu then concentrated the lightning-flame into a giant sphere. Naruto merely smiled.

"Using two unaffiliated elements simultaneously is impressive, but that can easily be replicated."

Naruto then shocked Natsu and the entire audience as he was enveloped in an aura blue and white flames with black wisps and blue lightning dancing around the flame aura and his body. Everyone was left utterly speechless.

" **I DON'T BELIEVE IT! NARUTO HAS MANAGED TO REPLICATE NATSU'S LIGHTNING-FLAME MODE!** "

"I can't believe it. He copied Natsu's form…" Makarov muttered.

"After seeing it only once?!" Lucy and Gray said.

"I can't believe it. He could use the form so easily." a stun Laxus said.

"Sugoi, tou-san." Erza said.

Natsu was shocked before glaring at Naruto in defiance. "LET'S SEE WHAT YOU GOT, YOU BLOODY COPYCAT! **Raienryu no Koen! (Lightning-Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame)!** " Natsu roared as he fired off his sphere attack. Naruto just smirked as he reared his fist back as the blue flame and lightning concentrated into the palm of the fist.

" **Hakairaienryu no Hoken! (Destruction Lightning-Flame Dragon's Breakdown Fist)!** " Naruto said as he fired off a giant fist constructed of flame and lighting. The two attacks collided in mere seconds. The result was instantaneous. Naruto's Hoken attack ripped right through Natsu's Koen before racing towards a stun Natsu as he was enveloped in a bright explosion.

 **[End of theme]**

"NATSU!" his entire guild shouted. Natsu was sent flying a few feet back.

"ARGH!" Natsu as he held his body in pain.

"Natsu what's wrong?!" several of his guildmates shouted in concern.

"WHAT THE HELL?! IT BURNS! THIS FIRE ACTUALLY BURNED ME!" This shocked the entire audience. There actually existed a fire that could harm Natsu, a fire dragonslayer?!

' _That's what happens when you're exposed to the flame variant of my attribute, which also has properties of black hellfire.'_ Naruto thought before pointing his finger at Natsu as he said, "Curaja." Natsu was enveloped in a familiar green aura, which healed all his injuries from the attack.

Natsu looked to see his injuries gone. He glared at Naruto, who simply raised his eyebrow asking, 'What?'. Natsu growled as he got up. He was about to lunge at Naruto again….if Gray didn't appear behind Natsu and smacked him on the head.

"OW! What was that for you bastard!" Natsu shouted.

"For being a dumbass and picking a fight with Wendy's dad, Pinkie!"

"You wanna go, Elsa?!" Natsu roared.

"Bring it!"

 **SMACK!**

"Quiet both you!" Erza growled at the two. Natsu rubbed his head before glaring at Naruto.

"How the hell did you burn me?! Fire isn't supposed to hurt me, yet yours did! Neither Thoron nor Saphira had the fire element, so why do you?! And why the hell does it feel familiar to me? What the hell is your attribute?!"

Naruto simply smirked at Natsu's frustration. It gave him a sense of nostalgia.

"Alright, I'll humor you. As you know Thoron is the Black Energy Dragon. Like him, I am able to manipulate, absorb, generate, and emit eternano in its purest form. Sage, Aura, and Enchantment Dragonslayers are also able to perform these capabilities as they are subclasses of Energy Dragonslayer Magic. Now every mage absorbs the raw eternano particles around us, but the body does it at a slow pace and then converts it into magical energy so that it can be used by the mages. I, however, am able to wield and absorb the raw eternano particles with zero consequence. Saphira was the Blue Sapphire Dragon. She had the power to manipulate souls/spirits, and she passed the art of soul slaying to me."

Natsu's eyes and the eyes of everyone in the stadium widen in shock/horror.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"You're a soul slayer?! Does that mean you devour souls like Saphira?!"

Naruto shook his head as he gave a small smile. "You're wrong about one thing. Saphira never absorbed/manipulated souls/spirits. It went against her gentle nature, bless her heart." Naruto then looked at Natsu with a rather ominous smile.

"Sadly I am not as gentle as my mother, and I took her magic farther than she ever did. I then combined my two slayer magic to create my own original, dragonslayer attribute. Now Natsu when I fought a fire dragon and killed it, I absorbed its soul and something interesting happen." Everyone leaned in to hear the enticing tale.

"I was able to wield Fire Dragonslayer Magic. Thus Igneel lent a paw in helping me learn how to manipulate fire."

"WHAT?! IGNEEL TAUGHT YOU?!" A shocked Natsu exclaimed.

"Taught is a bit of a stretch. More like tutored. But you can call it what you want. The same occurred with Metalicana, Grandeeney, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, and several other dragons. Now Natsu when you take eternano and combine it with several other attributes/elements, what do you get?" Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Makarov, and several others paled as they understood the implications of what Naruto was implying.

"Etherion?! YOU'RE AN ETHERION DRAGONSLAYER?!" Natsu shouted.

"ETHERION?!" several others shouted.

"BUT WAIT DOESN'T THAT MEAN YOU'RE IMMUNE TO ANY TYPE OF MAGICAL DAMAGE?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Not exactly accurate. I can still get injured, but the damage is really superficial. So unless you are a high-tier dragon or a being of similar or higher status, you're not gonna be able to harm me. Although I renamed them as 'Hakai', the effects are still the same. I just felt that Hakai was a more appropriate name." Everyone could only look on in shock. Not only was Naruto a dragonslayer, but his attribute made it impossible for any regular mage to harm him. Naruto then gave him a cheeky grin, "A power fit for the Dragonslayer King, wouldn't you say, Natsu?"

Natsu stood up again as he ignited his fists. "NATSU AGAIN?!" shouted everyone.

"IF YOU'RE AN ETHERION DRAGONSLAYER THEN I CAN KICK YOUR ASS SINCE I'VE EATEN ETHERION BEFORE!" Natsu roared as he lunged, despite his teammates' protests. Naruto sighed in exasperation.

' _Baka. The only reason you were able to do that was that Igneel probably busted his ass converting those excess attributes into something useful. In your case fire. If it weren't for that, you would be dead._ ' Naruto tilted his body to the side as he allowed Natsu to pass him. Naruto raised his arm and with one chop to the neck Natsu's aura disappeared as he fell to the ground unconscious. Everyone's eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

"He beat Natsu in one attack." a stun Gray said.

"Just how strong is this guy?" Lucy asked out loud.

"This probably isn't the peak of what he can do," Makarov muttered.

"I can't believe it, the Dragonslayer King exists," Sting muttered in shock.

"His power is as fearsome as expected," Rogue said.

"Interesting." Minerva mused.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

"Happy wait!" Carla and Lily said.

Naruto grabbed Natsu by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up and unknown to everyone, began using his sensory abilities on his body.

' _Hmmm. Igneel's soul is in the same condition as Grandeeney. E.N.D is still hibernating within the demon seed, but I can sense there are several cracks in the seed. The first few must have occurred from meeting Lullaby and Deloria. Meeting fellow demons of Zeref must have resonated with his demon half. Then meeting Zeref and nearly being exposed to his death curse may have caused another crack. Its also possible my presence caused another fracture. The last fracture was probably caused by his fight with Hades/Precht. This idiot thinks he survived Grimoire Law thanks to his friends, but that's not the complete truth. He survived because Grimoire Law is a spell based on Zeref's magic. Something that he should not be affected by. Instead, he probably absorbed it. It's only a matter of time until the seed breaks. Hopefully, I'll be able to help Natsu to control that power._ ' Naruto then tossed him over to Gray, who easily caught him. He then noticed something.

' _Wait. I sense the power of a devil slayer within him, but how? Devil slayers are extremely rare in Fiore. Wait a minute, that cold power, it feels similar to-HOLY SHIT!_ ' Naruto's eyes widen as he recognized that power. It was the power of the ice devil queen. ' _HAHAHAHA! I can't believe that ice queen actually settled down and had a child. Oh, things are getting far more interesting._ '

Naruto then turned his attention to Erza. ' _Hmm, I can sense her inner dragon. So Irene allowed Erza access to her dragonslayer magic. Heh, like I said before Fairy Tail really knows how to entertain me._ '

Gray then smacked Natsu over the head.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL YOU ICE-PRICK!"

 **SMACK!**

"OW!"

"N-A-T-S-U." Natsu froze as he turned to see an irate Erza. "If would seem I will have to discipline you later on some matters." Natsu was shivering along with several others that pitied his current plight.

"Stay." She said coldly as Natsu and Gray nodded furiously. Erza turned to Wendy and sweatdrop at what she saw. Wendy and Sherria were on two bench seats, giggling as they ate some popcorn and pop. Where the hell did she even get all that? Wendy noticed Erza's look before softly smiling and giving her a nod. Erza returned the nod before she turned and began walking forward towards Naruto.

"Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Stay I have something I need to say."

Erza then walked over until she was just a few feet from her father.

' _Good Luck, onee-chan._ ' Wendy thought.

"Erza."

"Naruto."

The two continued to stare at one another. No words were spoken, but their eyes told a different story. Various emotions flashing before their eyes. For Erza, her eyes spoke anger, anxiety, confusion, sadness, hope, and joy. Naruto's eyes had pain, regret, shame, pride, hope, and joy. The two stayed in silence until Erza broke the silence.

"I spoke with Irene Belserion." Erza saw her father's eyes flash through a myriad of emotions. All very similar to the ones he had when he looked at her. Finally, Naruto spoke, "I see." he said softly.

"How much did she tell you?"

"She told me about how herself and Anna-san. When they met you. That both of you were dragonslayers. Some of the horrors you faced in the conflict you were involved in. She gave a brief explanation of your fall into darkness. She explained what she did after you were separated and how Anna helped get through her toughest times. I finally learned about my siblings." Naruto nodded.

"Erza?" Erza turned to see Lucy and the rest of team and Mato looking very confused. Wendy was calm, while Sherria was looking very curious about the scene before her.

"Erza, what's going on?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, why are talking like you know him? Plus, who is Irene?" Lucy asked.

"I believe I can answer that." a familiar voice said. Everyone turned to see the ever lovely, Irene walking down the arena. Everyone was in awe of the beauty they were seeing. Well most of them were as several had fainted due to a rapid bloody nose.

"Ohayo Auntie!" Wendy chirped as she rushed towards the scarlet mage and gave her a tight hug.

"Ohayo. I'm so happy to see you again, Wendy." Irene said cheerfully as she happily returned the hug.

"I'm not the only one who's happy," Wendy said as Irene looked up to look at her husband.

"Naruto. It's been a long time," she said softly.

"It's been FAR too long, my crimson queen." He replied in the same soft tone.

"Um, excuse me…." Everyone turned to see Mato scratching the back of his head.

"I REALLY hate to interrupt as this seems to be a rather personal conversation, but may you explain what's going on?" Irene giggled.

"Forgive me, everyone. My name is Irene Belserion. I am one of the twin guildmasters of Mermaid Heel."

"Wait! Your Mermaid Heel's master?!" Gray and Natsu shouted.

"And why do you look like Erza?!" Lucy asked. Irene smiled.

"Why Erza is my daughter of course." she replied.

….

….

….

….

"EHHHHHHH?!" the entire stadium screamed in shock.

"YOUR DAUGHTER?!" Natsu and Gray shouted.

"WAIT! IF Y-Y-YOUR HER MOTHER THEN….." Lucy shouted before pointing a shaking finger at Naruto. "Don't tell me your…"

"Naruto, why don't you officially say it." Irene said with a smile. Naruto looked back at Erza who was looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, Erza. I...am your father."

…..

….

….

….

…..

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Everyone shouted.

" **LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! TODAY HAS BEEN FILLED WITH UNEXPECTED SURPRISES AND IT SEEMS THEY'RE JUST GONNA KEEP COMING!** "

"I don't believe this. Of all people, I never thought Erza would be his daughter. What's next? Lucy?"

' _Oh Rokudaime, I get the feeling you're gonna regret saying that._ ' Mavis thought.

"Oh my." a shellshocked Mira said.

"And things get more interesting," Laxus said in a curious tone.

' _You have no idea._ ' Gildarts thought.

"WAIT WENDY! ERZA WAS ONE OF THE SISTERS YOU MENTIONED?!"

Wendy nodded. "YUP!"

"WAIT SO REALLY DO HAVE A HAREM?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"WAIT WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"Natsu what are talking about?!" Gray and Lucy shouted.

"Remember when I asked Wendy about her dad being married more than once since she had two half-sisters?" Natsu remarked as the eyes of his team were very close to popping out of their sockets.

"Wait you mean…." Lucy began as she had a blush appear on her face.

"Huh, I'm surprised Natsu was the first to figure that out." Naruto said out loud, ignoring the indignant cry of 'Screw you, asshole!' from the pink-haired mage.

"That is correct. I have more than one wife. Irene is my third wife." At this point, the audience would probably lose their jaws with how low they've dropped. Irene giggled. "Hehehe. Its expected since no female alone could handle you for long without completely breaking. Especially with that inhuman stamina of yours, and the way you work those hands and your tongue~"

"AUNTIE/KAA-SAN!" shouted an embarrassed Wendy and mortified Erza.

"Huh?" she turned to see nearly the entire stadium knocked out cold from a bloody nose. Anna could only shake her head in amused exasperation. Naruto just gave her a blank stare. Irene could only sheepishly scratch the back of her head. "Oops."

' _Womanizing playboy._ ' Carla thought cynically. She jumped slightly when Naruto turned towards her.

"It's unwise to formulate opinions of people you don't know, Carla."

"What did she do now?" Wendy asked coldly. Carla flinched at the tone before Naruto appeared in front of Wendy and flickered her head.

"Ow!" Wendy said before glaring at her father. "What the hell, tou-san?"

"You need to let this go, Wendy. Her words were out of line, but you two have been through far too much to let one fight break your bond."

"She still hasn't apologized to me." Wendy retorted with Carla looking down.

"You also have been avoiding her. So how could she apologize?"

Wendy merely huffed and turn her head. Naruto sighed before speaking again,

"Wendy at least give her a chance. You have good people that watch out for you Wendy and you don't know when they may disappear from your life."

Wendy turned to see her father's sad frown. She really hated seeing that look on his face. He had suffered so much and she did not want to be the cause of more. She finally sighed before saying, "Fine. I'll try to hear her out, daddy."

Naruto smiled before ruffling her hair. "That's my girl." Wendy moved his hand away as she grumped under breath as Naruto, Irene, and Erza chuckled in amusement. Naruto then turned his attention back to Erza.

"Anyway, Erza. I think it's time for this to end."

"But-" Erza was about to protest as there was still so much she wanted to ask and learn.

Naruto raised his hand before giving her a note.

"Meet me there at 9 pm. I will answer your questions to the best of my ability. You have my word as a dragon." Naruto then turned to his wife.

"Will I see you there, Irene-chan?" Irene nodded.

"Yes my husband, you will. Anna will be there as well."

Naruto flinched, which made Irene and Wendy frown sadly with Erza looking concerned at her father's reaction. Unbeknownst to them, Anna was also saddened by her husband's reaction. Carla narrowed her eyes in suspicion but knew better than to open her mouth after what happened with Wendy.

"Naruto, you need to see her. We missed you. We miss our husband. Please don't run away again." Naruto took a deep breath before looking back at Irene "I promise." Irene nodded. Naruto then opened a portal.

"Alright, it's time for me to go. Wendy, Erza. I will see you soon."

"WAIT!" Naruto turned to see Natsu looking at him.

"I have one question," he said as Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

"Why haven't you stopped Acnologia? You could easily kill him with your power. So why haven't you?" Naruto sighed. He honestly wondered if one of them was gonna ask him this question or something similar.

"It's not that simple Natsu. It's more along the lines that I can't kill him. We are in a way connected. We are stuck together. Mirror images of one another." This made Natsu and the rest of the still conscious Fairy Tail mages frown in confusion. What did he mean by that? Was he cursed in some way with Acnologia? That would explain his connection towards him. But for some like Erza, Laxus, and the mages of Crime Sorciere there was something more to what he said, but they weren't sure what to make of it.

"What do you mean? And will we really see Igneel and the others dragons?"

"You will understand in a few days. You will know about the dragon's location, I can assure you. Everything will come to light then." Naruto said as he went into the portal and disappeared.

" **EVERYONE THAT IS THE END TO ONE OF THE MOST EXCITING DAYS OF THE GMG! WHAT MORE EXCITING EVENTS CAN WE EXPECT FROM THE GUILDS. ONLY TIME WILL TELL! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT TWO DAYS OF THE GMG!** "

As the guilds and civilians were leaving the stadium, Laxus caught sight of his Thunder Legion waiting for him.

"Something the matter?" he asked.

"Bickslow wanted to speak with you about something." Laxus raised an eyebrow. "What's up?" Bickslow looked rather nervous before speaking, "I kinda used my magic on Naruto while he was in the arena?" Laxus was intrigued by Bickslow's answer. "So what did you see?"

"Well, normally all souls I have seen usually look human shaped. The only exceptions I ever noticed were Mirajane and her siblings, which is probably due to their magic. But…..."

Laxus raised an eyebrow "But?"

"I noticed that Naruto, Wendy's, and Irene's souls were not human shaped, they were dragon-shaped."

"Couldn't that be because they're dragonslayers?" Evergreen asked as that seemed to be an obvious conclusion to reach. Bickslow shook his head. "I thought that too, but Laxus never had a dragon-shaped soul. Neither did Natsu and Gajeel. Although I noticed something was off with them too. I don't know if I'm losing my touch, but I swear I saw another soul inside of our three dragonslayers."

"Laxus, what do you think?" Freed asked. "Should we inform the master?" Ever asked. Laxus thought what they should do. He had a pretty good idea as to why Naruto had a dragon-shaped soul, but he'll to confront his grandpa about it. Maybe he'll have an insight into the second soul as well.

"I'll talk to Gramps about this, but I want the three of you to keep quiet about this alright? We don't need rumors spreading."

"Do you have a theory on this Laxus?" Freed asked.

"Does this have to do with Naruto being a fourth generation dragonslayer?" Ever asked.

"I have an idea, but I won't know till tonight. If I don't say anything, that means I got my answer and can't tell you. Understood?"

"Hai, Laxus."

* * *

 **[Later that night.]**

Laxus is by a fountain, contemplating everything that happened today. ' _This day has been more troublesome than it should be._ ' He turned his head when he heard footsteps approaching him. It was Makarov and Gildarts.

"Hey gramps, old man."

"Laxus." they said.

"So come to ask me, how I got my partner?" Laxus asked with a smirk. Both Gildarts and Makarov chuckled at this.

"As entertaining as that story would be, there are more pressing matters," Makarov said. "Laxus what did Ivan ask of you?" Laxus sighed before answering.

"He kept nagging me about the location of something called the Lumen Histoire."

" ***SIGH*** What a bothersome child. Continuously looking into things that should be left alone." Makarov said in exasperation.

"What exactly is the Lumen Histoire?" Laxus asked but Makarov shook his head.

"I can't tell you, Laxus. Only the guild master and the candidate I have chosen as my successor are allowed to know." Makarov explained.

"Fine. It's not I really care about. It's your business. Although he said one thing about it that kept bugging me." Laxus explained as he looked at his grandfather to gauge his reaction.

"He called it Fairy Tail's Darkness."

"That is not true. Lumen Histoire is Fairy Tail's light." A voice said. All three men turned to see Mavis Vermillion approaching.

"Shodaime…." Makarov began.

"Relax, Rokudaime. I won't say any more than that."

"But how did Ivan find out, about it?" Gildarts asked. "He probably read some mention of it from the secret archives in the guild's library," Makarov said.

"There's also the possibility that Hades may have spilled some info on it. Afterall he was the second master of the guild." Laxus suggested.

"While that is a strong possibility. I don't think Precht would depart with that information as even he knew the dangers of that info getting out. But even I can't guarantee that he did or did not. I was a fool for not watching Ivan more closely. It cost me the life of my daughter-in-law." Makarov finished in a sad tone.

"Forget it, gramps. My old man made his piss poor choices on his own. If there is anyone to blame it's him."

"I am not free from that guilt as it was I who nominated Precht. If I had been more attentive I may have seen the darkness that lurked in his heart. A darkness that spread to infect and harm many others." Mavis soon had tears on the sides of her eyes as the three were frozen in shock. She began to sob quietly as the men had absolutely no idea on how to comfort the girl.

"Shodaime, please don't cry!" Cried Makarov as he waved his arms.

"I am NOT crying." She vehemently proclaimed, even though it was a lie. The men had no idea what to do until the four heard some chuckling from above. "You always did cry easily, Mavis-chan." The four looked up to see Naruto seating as he looked down at them.

"Naruto." they all said.

The blonde mage then jumped off as he landed gracefully on the ground before standing up and walking forward. The three mages became on guard but showed no hostility to the blonde king who kept walking until he was right in front of Mavis. Without missing a beat he raised his hand and flicked her on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Mavis exclaimed.

"To get you to stop trying to put the world's problems on your shoulders." Mavis continued to glare until she sighed and held her head down.

"Fishy-Nii-chan." She said in a quiet tone. Naruto sighed in slight annoyance.

"I see you haven't stopped with that-oomph." Naruto was cut off as Mavis enveloped him a tight hug. Naruto looked down as he could see her visibly shaking as she sobbed into his shirt.

"Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka, Nii-san." Naruto eyes soften as he patted her head affectionately.

"Yeah, I am a stupid Nii-san. Gomen, imouto for hurting you." Naruto said in a quiet that only she could hear as he returned her hug. The three just looked on at the interaction in quiet wonder as they did not want to interrupt the tender moment. Naruto then turned his head to the side.

"You can come out now." Out of the shadows; Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy approached.

"How long have you been there?" Makarov asked.

"We just arrived when he came." Ultear explained before turning her attention to Mavis "Who's the little girl?"

"Wait you can see me?!" Mavis exclaimed. The three mages titled their heads.

"Why wouldn't we?" Jellal asked. Mavis turned to her brother.

"What did you do?" She demanded.

"Have you forgotten who my draconian mother is?" He asked in a teasing tone. Mavis blinked before she blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, right that makes sense." She said.

"Normally Mavis is a spirit that only members of Fairy Tail. I am an exception to this rule and thanks to my magic all of you can see her now. If only temporary." Naruto then snapped his fingers as the area around the eight was covered in runes with privacy/silencing seals. Naruto then walked to the fountain before sitting down and looking at his audience.

"Well, I am sure you all have questions so ask away. I will do my best to answer them. We have complete privacy at the moment." Naruto explained as Makarov nodded in appreciation.

"Well, I guess we make introductions, right," Makarov said as he looked at Naruto. "It's nice to officially meet you Naruto. Or should I say, Acnologia?" The eyes of three mages of Crime Sorciere widen, while Laxus's eyes narrowed.

"WWWWHHHHAAATTT?!" the three shouted.

"Makarov-sama what are talking about?! How can he be Acnologia?!" Naruto simply chuckled.

"Well then, I guess proper introductions are in order." Naruto then summoned his wings causing the trio of the independent mage's eyes to widen. "My name is Naruto Marvell, but to the rest of the world, I am Acnologia. The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. The one TRUE Dragon King."

Jellal and his companions got into fighting stances, which simply caused Naruto to chuckle in amusement again. They looked to the other four but were shocked to see them relaxed. Although Laxus still had his eyes narrowed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? HOW CAN YOU ALL BE SO CALM?!"

"Calm yourselves. He's not our enemy." Makarov said as he waved his hand towards them.

The three mages looked at Makarov as if he grew two heads.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! AFTER EVERYTHING HE DID TO YOUR GUILD, YOU EXPECT US TO BELIEVE HE IS NOT OUR ENEMY?!" all three shouted.

"Naruto has done nothing as of late to prove he is an enemy. If he was an enemy, he would not have helped Lucy or trained Wendy. Need I also remind you three about what Wendy told us about him?" The three paused. Wendy mentioned that her father was truly doing everything to amend for his past sins. The risk he put himself in with the blood oath. But did that mean they could trust him? By the looks on the other four, they were willing to hear what Naruto had to say. The three finally decided to relax from their stances, but still guarded in case Naruto tried anything.

Naruto just looked amused at all this.

"You three do realize, nothing you could think of, could stop me, right?"

"Regardless of that, we would rather die, then submit to you." Ultear retorted with a determined glare.

"Heh. You really are like your mother, Ur." Naruto mused as Ultear's widen in shock before they narrowed. "How the HELL do you know my mother?" Ultear said in a dangerous tone.

"Your mother and I were well acquainted a long time ago."

"I swear if you tell me you're my father, I'm going to…" Naruto waved his hand before she could finish her threat. "Relax. As amusing as it would be to have another beautiful girl for a daughter (Ultear blushes) and a lovely granddaughter (Meredy blushes), I can assure we have no blood relation."

"Then how did you know my mother?"

"I met your mother while she was still grieving over your 'supposed' death. This was a bit before she met her first apprentice. I sympathized with her plight and helped her get back on her feet. We began talking on several occasions and became drinking pals. Although that sadly ended with her sacrifice to seal Deliora."

"I see."

"So, Makarov. Gildarts. I must ask when did you figure out, my identity?"

"I had my suspicions since Gildarts's mentioned his encounter with you. Then how Wendy reacted to your appearance on the island, then her explanation of you. We just connected the dots. Mavis confirmed it after we asked her in private."

Naruto nodded. "I see."

"Don't worry, Fishy-nii, you can trust them." Everyone had to stop themselves from laughing at Mavis's nickname for Naruto/Acnologia. Naruto sighed before looking at Gildarts.

"I see you looking healthy Gildarts. How's the arm and leg?" Naruto cheekily asked. Gildarts grumbled.

"Fine. No thanks to you." he retorted.

"Now is that any way to show gratitude to me after carrying you to safety?" Naruto asked in mock hurt.

"Gratitude?! Motherfucker, you're the reason I needed help in the first place!" Gildarts shouted at the blonde dragon king.

"Who was the one that came into my territory? Speaking of that, what were you doing on Mt. Zonia?" Naruto retorted. Gildarts quickly closed his mouth.

"From what I heard from Wendy, you were on a 100-year quest, which you have to accept by going to another country. So what were you doing on Zonia?" Gildarts was looking rather nervous at this point."Hell when you first saw me, you got excited. Meaning that you were hoping to find me there. Which means that century quest has something to do with me or dragons in general. By the look on your face, I nailed it. So my question is what did the quest entail that you needed to find me?" Gildarts was sweating a storm before shaking his head.

"Sorry, can't tell you. Client and Quest confidentiality after all." Naruto narrowed his eyes, which got everyone slightly nervous before he spoke up again.

"Fine, but I will find out sooner or later. You will talk eventually," he said before looking at Laxus.

"Now then Laxus, when did you get suspicious of me?"

"Same time when Wendy talked about you. Though my suspicions were confirmed with Bickslow." Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "He...might have peeked at your soul, and saw your soul was in the shaped of a dragon. He also said that Irene's soul was also in the shape of a dragon."

"Hmmm." Naruto hummed in confirmation.

"However, my question is why is Wendy's soul like that as well? I'm guessing being a fourth generation means that you can become a dragon. Meaning if Wendy has a dragon soul that means…"

"Your assumption is correct. Myself, Irene, and Wendy can become dragons. That is the power of the fourth generation." Naruto explained. Everyone was rather shocked as they never expected that a dragonslayer could become a dragon. They had to wonder what caused Naruto and Irene to become dragons. Better yet, how the hell did Wendy become one?!

"But how could Wendy become a fourth gen slayer? I seriously doubt it's anything simple." Laxus inquired and he was rewarded with Naruto's grim look. "No. It's not." Naruto sighed before looking back at his audience.

"I am sure you aware of how...temperamental Wendy can get. Especially after her episode with Carla." Everyone shivered at being reminded of that night. That was a night they'll never forget.

"Yeah, that's not something you would ever forget."

"That is based on a power I gave her when she was young. But it had an unfortunate side effect I was not aware of. It combined with her dragonslayer magic, allowing her access to the dragon form. The difference between Wendy and other fourth gen is that she still has access to her dragonslayer forms. Normally fourth generation slayers would lose these forms, but Wendy is the sole exception at the moment." Naruto explained.

This got everyone thoughtful. So the fourth generation slayers are the strongest, because of their access to a dragon form, but that power comes at the price of their previous forms.

"What about you?" Ultear asked.

"I no longer have access to my other forms, but I have found some alternatives to rectify that deficiency. I'm sure Irene has done the same in her spare time."

"Wait. Bickslow also mentioned something about seeing another soul within Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy. Do you-" Laxus began but was cut off by a glare Naruto sent him. "I would advise you Laxus that you and your team drop that topic, and not mention it to anyone. Especially the dragonslayers."

Everyone realized this might have something to do with the missing dragons. That would explain Naruto's reaction. He did say he'll tell them at the end of GMG. So they could wait a few more days.

"Fine. We'll find out eventually." Naruto nodded as Makarov walked up to him. "I want to thank you Naruto for helping my guildmates."

"Your thanks is unnecessary. Lucy was getting cheated out of her victory. I merely prevented it."

"Hmmm, one would say that sounds like a protective parent to me?" Makarov said with a cheeky grin. Naruto merely snorted in amusement.

"You got that right." This caused everyone's eyes to widen.

"Wait so-" Makarov began before Naruto nodded in confirmation.

"Yes. Lucy is my third daughter, technically."

"Technically?"

"She is my last descendant on her mother's side of the family." He said as Makarov did a double facepalm before groaning in exasperation.

"Why can't anything be simple with me and my guild? I just had to have the three daughters of Acnologia in my guild." he said in an exasperated tone.

"Daughters of the Apocalypse. It has a nice ring to it." Naruto mused. Makarov glared at him, clearly not amused.

"Fishy-nii." Naruto turned to Mavis.

"Why did you change? I am glad to have you back, but what caused this change?"

"You can thank my father and The Chronicler for that." This caused everyone to tilt their heads in confusion, while Mavis narrowed her eyes as she understood how serious this is. "How did the Chronicler actually get you to agree?" Mavis asked. While Naruto would listen to the Chronicler, considering who he was, he had to have something to entice Naruto to change.

"The Chronicler…... held an intervention for me with several individuals. Two of these individuals included my father, Thoron and Hinata, my alpha." This caused his audience's eyes to widen in shock.

"Basically they told me to get off my ass and move on from all my crap and help humanity against Zeref and the other dark forces lurking on Earthland."

"Other dark forces? You mean like those demons and kaiju appearing all around Fiore and the rest of Earthland?" Meredy asked. Naruto nodded in confirmation.

"Yes. You humans can not begin to understand the dark beings that lurk around in this world. If you think Zeref is the worst thing on this planet; you have no idea of the horrors that predate that mage."

"What about the person that has an energy signature similar to Zeref that was in the stadium today, and that gate you warned Wendy about? What about those two? How is the royal family involved?" Jellal asked. Naruto sighed in annoyance. "That individual and the royal family are both idiots for messing with things that should be left alone. But you humans simply enjoy causing yourselves trouble."

"Fishy-nii." Naruto turned to Mavis. "Is this gate, The Eclipse Gate?"

"Yes." Mavis frowned. "Oh, dear. This is more serious than I expected."

"May I ask what exactly is the Eclipse Gate?" Makarov asked.

"The Eclipse Gate is a device created by Zeref centuries ago. He created it so that he can travel through time." This left everyone with their jaws on the ground.

"T-Time travel. Zeref actually succeeded in creating a method?" Ultear asked in a shocked tone.

"Oh, not just a method. The thing actually works."

"WHAT?! How do you know?" Meredy asked. "Because I was there when it was used 400 years ago by certain individuals."

"WHAT?!" everyone, except Mavis, shouted. There were actually people fro 400 years ago in this time period? "Who used it?" Meredy asked, but Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you that. YET."

"How does it work?" Jellal asked.

"It absorbs magical energy from anything in its vicinity. But you need large quantities of it to fill it up in order to power it for actual usage. This could take a few years depending on the user's access to large quantities of eternano." Everyone paled as they realized what he meant.

"Wait, you can't mean-" Ultear began as Naruto nodded.

"Yup. The royal family has been using the GMG to amass the magical energy necessary to use the gate. But that is still not enough."

"What do you mean?" Meredy asked.

"It needs a certain assortment of keys to open the gate," Naruto explained.

"Wait, You can't mean the celestial spirit keys?" Jellal asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I do."

"WAIT! If the keys are needed, can't we just get Lucy and Yukino out of here."

"You can't. The gate will be opened, and we can't intervene with this."

"But why?! With this information, we can't stop it from opening."

"If we intervene, what's stopping them from going after the two? You can't watch the two 24/7. We need to settle this here and now. There are some events that'll occur regardless of how much you try to intervene. Hell, the event may even be guaranteed to happen if you intervene too much. So I need you all to keep your guard up and watch out for anything. But do not make any moves for now." Naruto said.

Makarov stared at Naruto for almost a minute before speaking again.

"Alright, Naruto. We'll use your method for now," he said.

"Makarov?!" the three shouted.

"As I have said, Naruto has so far been showing that he is our ally. We should at least give him the benefit of the doubt."

"I have a question. Do you anyone called Savitar?" Laxus asked as that had been bugging about his sperm donor for a while. Naruto nodded. "Yeah, he's one of those nasty bastards that I mentioned earlier."

"Apparently, my bastard of a father made some deal with him. Now he might some vendetta against me for beating subordinate." Naruto just facepalmed. "Ugh. Why can't you humans, leave things alone and let them be forgotten. Seriously, how's is it that YOUR son has fallen so far from you, Makarov?" he asked in exasperation. Makarov sighed sadly.

"I can't give you a definitive answer to that. He simply was consumed by his own greed. I could do little as my son became a terrible monster. It will forever be one of my greatest shames. Not saving my son from himself."

"Let's not forget how he tried to get information on the Lumen Histoire." Naruto retorted as Makarov's eyes widen. "How do yo….You know what? I should not be surprised that you know about it. The better question would be what don't you know."

"I have a question for you, Naruto," Gildarts said as walked forward.

"Why did you teach Wendy how to kill?" he asked.

"She asked me to make her a shinobi and I did."

"Could you not have done it without that?" he inquired.

"That would be half-assed, Makarov. Wendy was vehement that I teach her everything I could about being a ninja, and I did. I did my best to ensure that Wendy does not end up like me, but I can only trust that she will make the right choices and be there when she needs me."

"Why do you kill?" Gildarts asked.

"Because I like to kill. I am a sadistic monster." Naruto retorted.

"I knew that already. You know what I meant!" Gildarts comically shouted.

"Forgive me for trying to bring some levity."

"Your the last person that should be doing that!" Gildarts shouted. Naruto sighed before looking up to the night sky.

"Back when I was a shinobi. I fought because I wanted to protect my home. To prove to them that I was just like the rest of them. That I was not a monster, ironic considering where I am now. When I came to Earthland and fought in the war, my reasons were the same. I fought for my kingdom and to protect my family. I killed many to protect those people. But as time went on, I became numb to it all. Killing became a norm for me. It was more a reflex than anything else. Before I would mourn the loss of my comrades, but soon I began to feel nothing at all. The only courtesy I gave them after their deaths were giving them a proper burial. That's what happens in a prolonged war. Everything becomes gray to you. But there was one change that I noticed, but I buried it deep inside my subconscious because I knew what it would mean to accept that truth."

"Then I find out that the people I trusted with my life, people that looked to me as an older brother, people I saw as a family, they betrayed our cause. They went against everything we believed in for either the other side or their own greed. This would lead to the deaths of several of our mutual friends, teachers, and younglings. Both dragons and humans, no older than Asuka. I found their mutilated bodies with faces contorted in absolute terror. They were terrified throughout the ordeal and I failed to protect them. On that day something in me died and I snapped. I was filled with an unforgiving rage. I wanted one thing and one thing only. Find those traitors and kill every single one of them."

"And I found them. I proceeded to slaughter every single one of them without any mercy. I broke their bones, ripped their organs out, crushed their throats and necks, cracked open their skulls, ripped off their limbs. I burned, electrocuted, drowned, sliced, crushed, stomped and anything else I could do to make them feel my wrath. I unleashed my full fury on them without any intention of ever stopping, no matter how much they begged for me to stop. It was in the middle of this slaughter that I realized something. I enjoyed it. I enjoy killing. I enjoy the idea of utterly ripping and crushing my opponents and feeling satisfaction as their carcasses fall to the ground. It was...liberating to finally admit this and it made the massacre all the more enjoyable."

Everyone, except Mavis (she's heard this before), looked generally horrified about what they heard. But in hindsight, they could understand Naruto's position. Would they have reacted anything differently if they were in his shoes? And the truth is, they would probably react just as badly. And hearing how he slowly lost his humanity to the conflict made them realize how generally broken Naruto was to be pushed to such a state of mind. War truly was a cruel mistress that leaves destruction in her wake.

"However, this would lead to my remaining comrades to become weary of me. A fracture would form from this incident between me and them due to their fear of what I was capable of. On the battlefield, we weren't comrades any more. We were just people on the same side. Then came the incident that destroyed any chance of the bridge being mended. All because they refused to help when an innocent girl had disappeared. And that poor girl had to die because they refused to help me."

"In the end, I kept fighting for myself and family and no one else. If someone died, it didn't matter to me anymore. I just kept fighting again and again. But I realized that this war was lost any meaning for me, and I did not want my kids to grow up to participate in this war. So I decided to end this once and for all. I went to Zeref to get what I needed to end the war, but that was a mistake. And the consequences will haunt me for the rest of my natural existence."

"What happened after the war?" Makarov asked.

"I mostly went into hiding to wallow in my guilt and shame. And when I came out, I would destroy and kill anyone I could find."

"Why?" He didn't understand, why Naruto would go into hiding just to come out and destroy civilizations for 400 years. "Because it was all I had left. I lost everything because of my own arrogance and stupidity. At least when I killed I felt something than the constant emptiness I had. When I felt joy in killing I at least knew I was alive and I was not just a walking corpse."

Everyone, except Mavis, looked sympathetic towards the blonde, though the look Naruto gave them said he did not want their pity. He really was no different than any other mage of Fairy Tail. He would do anything to protect those precious to him, but he was sadly put in a no-win situation. Honestly, none of them believed that they could have handled living like that for so long, especially for as long as Naruto did.

"What do you want to achieve, Naruto?" Makarov asked.

"I want to be there for my daughters. I want to make up for not being there for them when they really needed me. I just want to be their father." Naruto explained.

"You do realize that you'll have to tell Erza and Lucy everything, right? You may also have to face the possibility of them hating you, correct?" Makarov said in a serious tone. Naruto had to know that it was quite possible that his children will hate him. Erza and Lucy may not be willing to accept him. Then there's the rest of the guild to consider as well. By the look in Naruto's eyes, he knew this already. Naruto sighed sadly before looking at Makarov again. "Yeah, I know."

"Do you plan to tell Erza everything?" Gildarts asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Not everything. I won't tell her I am Acnologia yet. Erza and Lucy have enough to deal with at the moment. They don't need that extra baggage. Plus they'll need time to adjust at finding out about me." The rest agreed. It could be quite overwhelming if Lucy and Erza were to find out about all this one day. At least Wendy knew her father was Acnologia for years and had a few months to find out everything about her father, so she had time to process everything. Erza and Lucy sadly won't be able to get that same luxury.

"When will you reveal your full identity?" Jellal asked in a curious tone.

"I will reveal that and everything else after the GMG." Naruto explained as everyone nodded as that would be the best time to reveal everything.

"Well, then I believe it's time to end this conversation," Makarov said as he began to turn around before addressing Naruto again. "I will say this Naruto. I will not forgive you for attacking my family. However, you trained Wendy, saved Lucy, warn us about Ivan, and you've warned us about this upcoming calamity and how it's going to come, and the royal family's involvement. For all that you have my thanks." Naruto nodded.

"You're welcomed to stay with the rest of my guild. I am sure they won't mind. Plus you can stay close to your daughters." Naruto bowed in appreciation "You have my thanks, Makarov."

Naruto then deactivated the rune wall. As everyone began walking out, Naruto called out to Jellal. "I know you're seeing Erza." Jellal felt the color of his face drain.

"So word of advice. My daughter's' happiness is very important to me. You break her heart, I will break you painfully and slowly. Are we clear?" Naruto asked as his eyes flashed white.

Jellal nodded rapidly before he and his team disappeared. Naruto chuckled.

"Hehehe. I will never get tired of instilling fear into people." Naruto turned to the other four. "I will see you later." Before Naruto could leave, Mavis rushed in and gave him a tight hug. "I'll see you soon, Nii-san." Naruto softly rubs her head as he returns the hug. "Yeah, imouto. Real soon. I promise." And this time he really meant to keep it.

Mavis finally let go as Naruto disappeared in another black portal. She then turned to her three companions.

"Well then let's head back. Everyone must be wondering where we are."

"Yeah, this has been a long night and I would like to get some sleep," Makarov said.

"Something tells me this night has not even ended yet." Laxus quietly retorted.

* * *

 **[Somewhere in the capital at 9 P.M.]**

Naruto is standing at a public balcony as he stares up at the starry sky with a portion of the city down below. He sighs in content. It was scenery like this that can fill even sadistic monsters like him with peace. How he wishes it would last, but unfortunately, nothing lasts forever.

"Tou-chan!" Naruto turns to see Wendy and Erza walking towards him.

"Hello my chibi-hime, benihime." Wendy and Erza blushed as they glared at their father.

"Tou-san! Please don't call me that!" Erza shouted in an embarrassed tone.

"Now you know how I feel. No use in complaining. Once he decides the name, you'll be stuck with it." Wendy said as Erza held her head down. Wendy could hear Dark giggling in amusement.

"What have you been doing, father?"

"I had a lengthy talk with Makarov as he had some questions for me."

"Are you two…" Erza asked as she was concern her father would not get along with her father figure.

"Relax. We left on good terms. He even offered me a stay at the guild lodging with Fairy Tail."

"REALLY?!" the two girls exclaimed.

"Do you plan to take it? What about your important project?" Wendy asked.

"Don't worry about that. My project has nearly been completed, I just need to keep them monitored until I actually test them." Naruto explained. Wendy nodded "I see."

The three then felt two magical presences approaching them. The three turn to see two women approaching. The three recognized easily the first woman as Irene. The second was someone Wendy and Naruto had seen in a LONG time. Her hair was still that bright shade of blonde like the sun. Her chocolate still shines with the same life and mirth they remembered. Her smile still as radiant as the sun. It was Anna Heartfilia.

The two continued to stare as they the two women stayed a few feet from them. Wendy continued to stare until she finally found her voice again, "K-K-K-Kaa-chan?" She stuttered out.

Anna crouched down as she opened her arms up. Wendy did not have to be told anything as she rushed in and enveloped Anna in a fierce hug that she quickly returned. "Mommy. Mommy."

"Shhhh. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here." Anna said soothingly as Wendy sobbed. After so many years apart, mother and daughter were reunited once more. Everyone looked at the scene with a small smile on their faces. Although Naruto still looked rather nervous. After a few minutes, the two separated as they stood up. Anna cups Wendy's cheeks with her hands. Wendy sniffs but soon sighs in content at feeling her mother's warm hands.

"You've grown so much Wendy. I saw the first day's events and your match. You were amazing Wendy. And I am sure Hinata and Grandeeney would also be so proud." Wendy blushed.

"Arigato, kaa-chan." Anna smiled before looking up at Naruto. Naruto flinched as he looked down. Anna frown at seeing that reaction from her own husband. It did not suit him at all or sit well for she approached her husband until she was just a few inches across from him.

Naruto could feel her right in front of him, she still had that warmness to her. That same scent from long ago filled his nostrils. But no matter how much he missed it, he could not look at Anna with without remembering THAT day.

The screaming.

The blood.

The body lying on the ground.

Her tears.

He remembers ur vividly as it continues to haunt him to this day. That's why he can't look at his own wife. All it did was bring back bad memories that refused to stay buried.

Naruto then feels her arms touch his cheeks as his head is raised and he comes face to face with Anna's face as she gives him a sad smile.

"I have missed you, Naruto-kun." Naruto bit his lip as he trembled. He took one of her hands with one of his own as gives it a small kiss before looking at Anna. "It's been too long, my blonde bombshell." Anna blushed a bit before regaining her composure.

"Naruto why do you look so nervous around me?"

"You know why Anna. I have no right to be in your vicinity. Not after what I did to you." Anna frowned in sadness. "Naruto I never blamed you for what happened."

"And to this day, I will never understand why you don't. I deserve your hatred for everything I did. Especially for what I did to you. To…... _him_." Naruto choked out as he looked down in shame.

How could she not have some semblance of anger or bitterness towards him? He deserves some amount for him. Yet she and Irene still loved him. In fact, he could see that they loved him even more. But why?! How could they still love him after everything he did.

"Naruto," Anna said, but Naruto kept looking down. "Naruto, look at me," she said again, more sternly. This time Naruto obeyed as he looked to see his wife giving him a sad, but still dazzling smile. "You should know that what happened was not your fault. I never did blame nor will I ever blame you for what happened."

"Um….Naru...I mean tou-san." Naruto and Anna turned to see Erza looking at them in confusion, but also trepidation. "Yes, Erza." Erza looked nervous as she spoke her next question. "I have been meaning to ask you something. Kaa-san told me I had to ask you two about."

Erza gulped before speaking again, "What did you do to Anna? What happened?" Of all reactions she expected, Erza did not expect what happened next. Naruto grew pale as his breathing became heavier. Naruto staggered on his feet, but Anna and soon Irene and Wendy were at his side as they helped balance. Erza was alarmed by her father's state, she didn't expect her father to react like this to her question.

"Gomen, tou-san. I didn't mean to cause you such grief. You can forget about that question. You don't have to-" Erza spoke before being stopped by her father's raised hand. Naruto steadily straightens himself with his wives and Wendy staying near him in case of anything. Erza still looked guilty for causing that reaction from her father but looks from Wendy, Anna, and Irene told her not to blame herself. Although it seems that Wendy was expecting this reaction probably from when she asked him this question. Anna and Irene looked much more concerned due to them not expecting his reaction to be this bad.

Naruto took several breaths before he addressed his daughter. "It's okay Erza. It's not your fault. I'll tell you what happened."

"You don't have to." Naruto shook his head.

"No, I have to. I swore I wouldn't lie to my children or keep secrets unless it was absolutely necessary. But this is something you should know. Since it may affect whether or not you will accept me into your life." Erza looked on with trepidation, while the other looked on with worried expressions.

"As you know, during the climax of the war 400 years ago. I had become rather apathetic to the conflict. It did not have much value for me anymore. But I still wanted to create a world where my children would not have to experience war. So I went to the only person that could help. I asked him to help get the power I needed to end the war. He agreed, and that day will forever haunt to the end of my days _if it ever comes._ " Naruto said, though thinking the last part to himself. Erza grew concerned as her father began to speak.

* * *

 **[Flashback, Naruto's POV]**

 **[Devilman CryBaby OST: Crybaby]**

 _Pain. Pure unadulterated pain filled my entire body as I assimilated the dark demon. For what felt like hours, I screamed in pure agony as it felt like my entire body was being torn apart from the inside out. I could feel my mind slowly slipping as the pain was soon replaced with something else. Anger. Pure unrestrained fury began to fill my very being, and the more pain I felt, the more rage I was filled with. Everything became a blur to me. All I could see was a red mist and everything else I saw was distorted images and voices._

 _I could hear so much screaming, but I never paused to ponder the screams. I kept killing whatever shape appeared in front of me. Until I was confronted with five large shadows that attacked me. Or at least that is what I could see from my haze. Naruto continued to attack the five silhouettes as the shadows retaliated, I could hear them saying something to me, but the words were disjointed and incomprehensible for me to process._

 _Eventually, I managed to mortally wound the five using my soul slaying magic. I heard their shrieks of agony before they created a diversion to escape. I followed them as I found several other shadows that I quickly disposed of with little difficulty. I finally closed in on the five as they were in front of some huge object. I could see them holding something close to them, but I was too dazed to care. I was about to lunge when a figure appeared in front of me. I could hear shouting between the figure and the five, but I could only pick up some of the worlds._

 _"...get them..out.."_

 _"..can't….handle alone!"_

 _"...no...other….way."_

 _"...future..lies...in... them"_

 _I lunged again as the figures began disappearing. The figure then tried to stop me again and I attacked. It was then I heard a gut-wrenching scream. That scream made me freeze. I_ _recognized that scream. Slowly I managed to regain some of my consciousness as the red haze partially cleared. What I saw would forever be burned into my head. The first thing I saw was my beloved Anna on the ground clutching her stomach in pain. I saw her cry in pain as tears fell down her eyes. I could hear her mutter, "Please be alive. Please don't be dead."_

 _I looked to see a trail of blood going away from her. I followed it to a pool of blood with a single tiny body in the center. It was the body of our unborn child. I slowly crawled to him as I shakily brought my hand up and checked for a pulse, hoping that a miracle could occur. But there was none. He was still so harm, but I could feel him getting colder as the minute's pass._

 _I looked and finally gained a grasp of my surroundings. The corpses of several dragons littered the area. Dragons that I considered comrades, friends, family. But I saw more. I saw the corpses of all the children that they had taken as dragonslayers all dead as well. Even my father's body was amongst them. I could feel tears fall from my eyes as I looked down to my reflection through the blood. My entire body was covered in blood. My hair had so much blood that I looked like I had red highlights. Blood was all over my eyes that it made it look like I was crying tears of blood._

 _"What have I done?" I ask myself as I heard someone call my name. I looked up to see Anna give me a sad smile before saying some final words as she disappeared into the object that I now realized was a gate._

 _It was at that moment I lost any sensibility I had regained and went down into madness. I screamed in horror and anguish as my power began enveloping my body. I could feel a change occur as my body began to expand. My muscles and bones began to rip apart and restitch themselves into stronger shapes. Scales covered my body, my arms became claws, my feet turned into talons, my teeth became sharp fangs, wings and a tail erupted from my back. I had completed my transformation. I had become a fourth generation dragonslayer. The dragonslayers that become the dragon._

 _With a mighty roar, I flew into the sky and to the location that would be the sight of the final battle of the war._

 **[Flashback End]**

* * *

Naruto could not hold it in as he began to sob hard as the tears fell down his eyes onto the ground. The three girls did their best to comfort him as they too had tears falling from their eyes. Erza had tears falling from her eyes as she bent down to steady herself from all the shaking. For a few minutes, they all quietly sobbed, until Naruto spoke again,

"After that, I lost any sense of sanity left and went on a rampage into the battlefield. I was attacking both sides without a shred of remorse. Irene was also there, but she could do little to stop me. No matter how much she begged me to stop. Fortunately, my father, who managed to survive my initial attack, came to my salvation one last time. Using the last of his strength and with the help of his crystal, he sacrificed himself to help bring me back from my insanity. The act caused a massive explosion that destroyed the last remaining dragons that had not left the battlefield. When I awoke all around me where the corpses of both my enemies and allies. I remembered what happened. Everything I did. I screamed in anguish, and rage at myself and the shame that filled me. I left soon after burying my son and the other children and never looked back."

For a while, all Erza could do was stay quiet as she processed everything she was told. She then heard her father speak.

"I understand if you want nothing to do with me. After all, why would you want to be near a monster? So if you come to hate me, I understand."

 **[Fairy Tail Ost: Main Theme (Piano) by Sqwizzix]**

Erza stayed quiet for several minutes before making up her mind as she walked forward. She gave Wendy and the others a nod to let her in. She then bent down so she could be at eye level with her father. She gripped his shoulders before bringing into a tight hug. Naruto was in shock before Erza began talking again,

"It's not your fault. You did everything you could because you wanted to end the war for your children. You wanted them to live in peace. That is not a sin. As I told mother, I won't judge you for actions in the war as I don't have a right to do so. I lost many people and I always blamed myself for their deaths, but there was so little I could do given the circumstance. So I will say is that you did the best you could with what you were given also. The fact you are here making amends shows that you truly regret your actions. So please let this go. You can't live like this anymore. I know my brother would want you to move on. You need to stop shouldering the past. You need to live for us. Mother and Anna need you. Wendy needs you. Lucy needs you. I need you. I want you in my life just like my mother...please father."

Naruto could feel his eyes widen as he returned Erza's hug as he leans his head on her shoulder as sobbed while muttering thank you over and over. The others soon joined in on the family hug. For a while, the family stayed like that until they separated as they slowly got back up. Naruto whipped the remaining tear stains on his cheeks as he smiles sincerely at Erza.

 **[End of Theme]**

"Thank you, Erza. I promise to live up to your expectations. I promise to be a proper father to you and your sisters."

Erza just smiled in return. The others smiled seeing the father/daughter bond being formed.

"Tou-san, that gate you talked about in your story, is it the same one that you warned Wendy about and the one Carla saw in her vision?" Naruto nodded. "Yes, it is."

"Can you please explain more about it," Erza said.

"Its name is the Eclipse Gate. It uses Celestial Spirit Magic to open a portal that allows someone to travel through time."

"T-Travel through time…" Erza muttered in shock until her eyes widen in realization. "WAIT! In your story, five kids used the gate with Anna. Wendy is your first child although she looks the youngest. Des that mean…."

"Yes, Erza. Wendy was one of the five children that went through the portal with their dragons."

"Who were the other dragons? What about the other children?"

"Those children are alive and well, but I can't tell you about the dragons yet. You will find out after the GMG."

"Are the other children Natsu, Gajeel, and the those two from Sabertooth?" Erza quickly asked.

Naruto raised an amused eyebrow that she figured it out so quickly. "Tell me. What gave it away?"

"I always thought it was strange how Natsu had difficulty learning how to read or write. Yet he was talked as if he did know, but whatever he wrote I could never understand it. Then during Laxus's attempted takeover, Natsu and Gajeel could not get through a rune wall that disallowed anyone over 80 from leaving. I never did understand why they couldn't get through. Now it makes sense."

Naruto, Irene, Anna, and Wendy could only smile in amusement. "As perspective as your mother, my benihime." Erza blushed. "Thank you." Then another question popped into her head that had been bothering her for a while.

"How did you know I was your daughter?" Erza asked in a curious tone.

"I originally thought Irene gave birth to you and her descendants continued to live on. I thought you were the last of her line. And considering how identical Lucy looked to Anna, the resemblance could easily be explained away."

Erza nodded at the logic since it did make sense why he would reach that conclusion. Plus she made the same assumption when she first met Anna.

"So when did you figure it out?" she asked. "It was when I made a trip to Magnolia and snuck into the local hospital. I went through the archives and found some of your blood stored in their archives. I tested it and you can guess the rest."

"I'm wondering something about Lucy."

"Hmmm?" Naruto mused.

"Well if she is a descendant from you. Does that mean Lucy has the possibility of being a dragonslayer?" she asked. Naruto tilted his head in thought while the other three gained a thoughtful expression.

"I...I'm honestly not sure. Everyone in the Heartfilia family practiced Celestial Spirit Magic. So any chance of her having dragonslayer magic is really slim. However, if she were to become the mate of a dragonslayer. It's possible that her ancient blood could awaken. But this is all speculation." Erza nodded "I see. That all makes sense."

"Is there anything else you would like to know about me?"

Erza gulped as there was one last thing she wanted to know, but afraid to ask. Naruto sensing her plight simply smiled before padding her cheek fondly. "You can ask me what you want Erza."

"I want to know what happened to you when you were a child. I want you to show me your life as a shinobi." Erza then felt the temperature go down down several degrees as she looked at father's eyes that seem to turn arctic cold. She could also see that her mother and Anna became rather enraged in appearance while Wendy seems to gain a scowl on her pretty little face.

"Are you prepared? It will be a difficult experience for you just like for Wendy. I will give you the same warning I gave Wendy, my upbringing is not for the faint of heart and you may come to hate humanity because of this. Are you prepared for that?" Erza bit her lip before she gave her father a determined glare. "Yes. Please father."

Naruto continued to look at Erza for a few seconds before sighing. He snapped his fingers as a large garbage can appear. Erza looked confused. "Call it insurance."

Naruto then poked her on the head.

"Get ready. **Byakugan! Memory Share!** " Naruto's eyes became pale white as did Erza. Like with Wendy, Erza experienced all of her father's memories; from his birth to his execution. It was a few minutes before the two came back from memory lane.

Erza had the expected reaction as she rushed to the trash can as she emptied her stomach. Naruto sighed sadly as he went down and patted Erza's back as she continued to puke and sob until all she could do after a few minutes was heave heavily into the bin. When Erza looked up, her eyes were once again red and puffy from all the crying. She then lunged at her father as she enveloped in a fierce as she began sobbing into his chest. Naruto sighed sadly at this.

"Why is it that I have a knack for causing the women in my life to cry," he muttered.

Erza held her father for dear life after seeing his life. How could anyone stay sane after everything she had. Any normal person would have gone insane from what Naruto went through. She now understood how her father could be so jaded, and why Wendy seemed so angry when talking about Konoha.

Speaking of that village, her father was right about one thing she felt a white-hot lump of rage fill her at the thought of that village. Her father fought for them. He bled and cried for that hellhole. And what does he get in return? Imprisonment and execution for completing his mission! Erza then heard a voice begin speaking.

' _That village hurt our father. Our kin. It deserves to be destroyed._ ' said a harsh feminine voice.

This caused Erza to jump slightly. She looked to see her father looking at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked as Erza nodded.

"I….I think so." Naruto got up as he helped Erza up as he helped her wipe away her tears. Naruto sighed as he walked a bit back to lean on the balcony as he sighed.

"Now you understand part of my past."

"I hate them," Erza said darkly.

"That is an expected reaction," Naruto replied.

"Any normal person would have lost their sanity long ago. Hell, they would have destroyed that village and maybe the rest of the world if they were far enough gone in their insanity."

"Your father has one of the strongest wills we have ever seen. He practically embodies will." Irene said with Anna nodding in agreement.

"I appreciate the compliment, my queens."

"I have one last question." Erza said "What caused you to change? What finally made you decide to do all this?"

"You can thank my father and The Chronicler."

"The Chronicler?!" Anna and Irene exclaimed in shock.

"You mean the primordials got involved in this?!" Anna asked.

"Who is The Chronicler?" Erza asked in a confused tone.

"He's an Elder Dragon, which is a dragon that is the son of a primordial dragon-god. He is the watcher of the dragon race and has recorded all of their histories from their beginnings to their eventual end. Thoron appeared, thanks to the crystal he gave me. The two decided to have an intervention for me."

"The two of them convinced you to change?" Erza asked, but Naruto shook his head.

"No they had help from several people, but one was more profound than the others. Hinata."

"HINATA?!" Irene, Anna, and Erza shouted in shock.

"How though?! I thought she was dead in your original dimension," Erza said in a confused tone.

"Let's just say they made an appeal with the Shinigami."

"What happened?"

Naruto's eyes soon began to glow. "Let me show you. **Memory Share!** " After seeing the memory the three ladies tears falling down their eyes again. But not of sadness, but of gratitude. Gratitude towards Hinata.

"Thank you Hinata-sama." Erza quietly said.

' _Even after all these years apart, you still loved Naruto with all your heart and soul. You were even willing to fall with him if it meant being with him. You reminded him of the love he still had in this world. You put your faith in us that we could help restore Naruto. You truly were worthy of being our Alpha Queen. Thank you, Hinata._ ' Anna spoke in a grateful tone.

' _I swear we won't let this opportunity go. We will honor your request Hinata._ ' Irene thought.

"She really was amazing," Erza said as Naruto sighed as he looked up into the skies. "She truly was."

"Tou-san, not to be rude, but don't you think you were being a bit too harsh towards Minato-jiji and Kushina-baa-chan?" Naruto sighed again before looking at his daughter.

"Perhaps to some extent I was. But please understand that I was alone for my entire life with no clue about who my parents were. I always wondered if my parents abandoned me in this village. I wondered if I even mattered to them. When I found out their identities I felt so betrayed. The person I looked up to for most of my life was my father and the same man who cursed me. I became so angry at him that I wanted nothing to do with either of them. Then just hearing that crap from them just finally set me off. But reflecting on it for seven years and some counseling from Wendy, I realized that the reason I was so angry is that I felt like they turned their backs on me. I should have been their main priority, but they choose the village over me, the shinobi system over me, their duties as leaders over being parents. I was bitter about it then and several centuries prior to that reunion." Naruto explained.

"Now?" Erza asked.

"Now I don't know. I don't hate them. But I don't love them either." He honestly answered as he still wasn't sure where he stood with his biological parents. He no longer had his irrational hatred for them, but he wasn't gonna be calling them 'mom' and 'dad' any time soon. The family stayed in a comfortable silence until Irene spoke up.

"I think its time to head back to our guilds. We are still in the GMG, and these last two days will probably be the toughest."

Irene gave Erza a fierce hug, while Anna did the same for Wendy.

"Be safe you two and good luck tomorrow," Irene said.

"I hope the best for your guild," Anna said. "Arigato." Wendy and Erza said. The two then gave Naruto a firm, but loving hug as they shared a soft, but passionate kiss with him.

"I will see both of you real soon."

"Hai, my husband." Anna and Irene said. "Oh Naruto, we will have a talk about how you trained Wendy in the Makai. Understand?" Anna warned with a cold tone. Naruto shivered but nodded all the same.

Anna and Irene then disappeared in a golden seal. Naruto sighed. He turned to his daughters with a small smile.

"Let's go get some sleep. Its been a long night and we need some sleep." Erza and Wendy nodded. Erza will ask about the voice another time. Today has been a long day and she just wants to sleep for now. The three walked to the guild lodging with small smiles on their faces as Naruto felt closer to both his daughters, and he hoped to continue the trend.

Only two days remain until the promised time.

* * *

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please Read and Review.**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**Hello Everyone! Welcome to Chapter 18 of RDK. Sorry for this late update. I was originally going to post last week, but due to delays and how long this chapter is, my update got held back. This is by FAR my longest chapter in this fic. I have no idea if I will other chapters like this, but anything can happen. Now, this is a bulky chapter. This holds all of Day 4 of the GMG AND EVERYTHING that happens that night with a few additions. Now the reason this took so long is that as I kept writing and I could not find any good place to stop and this kept happening until I got to the ending.**_

 _ **Honestly, I surprise even myself sometimes. Hopefully, the other outlines don't get this crazy, but you never know. I was hoping this update is posted with the Neo Uzu one, but due to time constraints and this website being uncooperative, RDK is the only one to get updated now. I will try to get Uzu this week. I really hope you can forgive the slow updates for both stories. I hope you enjoy this! On to the reading!**_

* * *

 _ **Rage of the King, Duel of the Dragons, and Revelations from the Past**_

Last night was interesting, to say the least for the members of Fairy Tail when Erza and Wendy returned with Naruto. Natsu immediately tried to pick a fight, but Gildarts quickly knocked him out. Everyone welcomed Naruto with open arms, which surprised him a little. He hasn't experienced comradery like this in a long time so he was slightly apprehensive with everyone but remained polite when greeting everyone. Naruto finally helped Wendy and Carla talk with one another. Carla apologized for her actions and said they completely out of line. She said she was being too protective of Wendy and should trust her judgment more and not let her bias opinion get the better of her logical side and think before speaking. Wendy accepted the apology and Carla said she will give Naruto a chance, even if she doesn't trust yet completely. Wendy nodded as that's the best she'll get out of her for now.

Freed asked Naruto questions about his application of Rune/Sealing Magic. Naruto was gracious enough to share some of his thoughts on runes/seals and offered some of his notes so that he can study for them. Freed promptly fainted from the overexcitement he felt from getting such valuable notes. Mira was the ever cheerful barmaid and Naruto politely accepted her kind and talkative demeanor. They even shared some stories, especially on certain pairings of people. Needless to say, several people in the guild felt a chill go down their spines.

Naruto was slightly surprised when he met Katja for the first time. Several members joked if Katja was another secret daughter of Naruto. Even Wendy teased him at the premise that she had another sister she did not know about with Katja blushing at all this teasing. Naruto rebutted all these claims and said that as far as he knew he had no other daughter.

Though Naruto mentally wondered if Katja was somehow related to him or Anna, since the resemblance between her and Wendy was uncanny. Naruto made a mental note to research the girl's family history and probably get a few papers signed with Anna. He did ask what type of Stellar Mage she was, but Katja said she was not sure as she has always felt a presence within her, but she has not been able to call it out. Naruto advised her to be patient and her power will awaken at her most desperate time.

Naruto then felt someone looking at him, and turned to see Eclair staring at him. Naruto asked if he could help her, and she explained that she has no memory of her past and is on a journey to recover them. She said that when she first saw him she felt her head begin to throb. She asked if they knew each other. Naruto told her that he sadly does not remember ever meeting her, but does offer his assistance once the GMG is over, which she appreciates. What Naruto did not tell her is that she did look familiar. Her attire and scent were very familiar, but he just wasn't sure where he'd seen it. But he knew one thing for sure. Eclair was not a normal mage. There was something abnormal about her. Whether it was friendly or hostile, remained to be seen.

All in all, very productive night for the members of Fairy Tail.

* * *

The next day was the fourth day of the GMG. The last three days have been some of the most exciting days in the history of the GMG, and everyone was expecting even more excitement today. And oh boy will they be getting it in today's events. The event for the fourth day is a naval battle. Each guild chooses a member to participate in the battle and the last one in the naval arena is the winner. The chosen members were as follows:

Lucy for FTA

Juvia for FTB

Minerva for Sabertooth

Jenny for Blue Pegasus

Sherria for Lamia Scale

Risley for Mermaid Heel

Wave for Quatro Cerberus

Unfortunately, things went south for FTA once Lucy became the second to last person in the arena with the other person being Minerva of Sabertooth. For the remaining minutes, Minerva continuously beat and tortured Lucy with her guild screaming in horror and the other members of Sabertooth mocking Fairy Tail with both teams of Fairy Tail glaring hatefully at them, ESPECIALLY Natsu, Erza, and Wendy. This horrific scene also pissed off two blonde mages and one red-headed mage.

Finally, the beating ended as Arcadios ordered Mato to declare that the event was over. The bell finally rang as Minerva held Lucy by the throat outside the bubble arena. She continued to smirk in smug superiority with her teammates laughing at the girl. However, this all ended as the sky quickly darken until it was as black as the night. Minerva's eyes widen as she quickly let go and escaped the bubble as a blue lightning bolt struck the bubble arena and destroyed it. Lucy was falling into the sandy arena until she was caught in the midair by Naruto as he landed onto the arena as he gently laid her down.

"LUCY!" Natsu and several others shouted as they approached the injured stellar mage. Erza and Wendy were quickly at Lucy's side as Naruto quickly healed the most grievous of her injuries with a 'Curaja' spell.

"Is she…?" Natsu started asking.

"She'll be alright," Naruto said in a dead tone as his eyes were shadowed by the bangs of his hair. Wendy and Erza were glaring hatefully at Minerva, who regained her composure to give that annoying smirk again.

"What's with the glares? I simply took advantage of the rules. You should be grateful to me for allowing her to keep 2nd place. I guess she did not understand her place. She is just useless trash after all." mocked Minerva. This caused the glares to intensive on Gray's face and become far more primal on Natsu's, Wendy's, and Erza's faces.

' _ **WENDY I DEMAND YOU TO LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT! THAT BITCH HAS GONE TOO FAR! NO ONE CALLS OUR SISTER TRASH! GIVE ME CONTROL! ALL WE NEED IS TEN SECONDS! WE CAN GO FULL DRAGON AND KILL THIS BITCH IN THAT TIME! LET ME KILL HER! LET ME OUT!**_ ' ranted Dark off as Wendy felt her dark powers swirl as she was VERY tempted to allow Dark to raise some hell, and damn the consequences as long she could rip that smug look off Minerva's face. Erza was having a similar internal 'conflict'.

' _ **That arrogant bitch! How dare shoes that to our guildmate….our sister! Lucy deserves retribution! Let our power out and we can show why you never mess with a dragon's kin!'**_ The fierce feminine voice spoke again in Erza's face. Erza could feel her magical power begin to leak as unbeknownst to anyone, her eyes turn into slits.

 **[Naruto Shippuden OST: Yongesha]**

Minerva and the rest of the approaching Sabertooth members continued to look on in smug satisfaction, but that ended very quickly as everyone felt an incredible magical pressure envelop the entire GMG arena. Every single civilian and low ranking mage fainted from the sheer force of the magical pressure. The higher ranking mages and guild masters were sent to their hands and knees, shivering from the pressure. Although there were some that could withstand the magical pressure and remain perfectly calm. The mages in the arena were the ones most affected as they couldn't even move.

"What's going on?" Erza asked in fright as she never something so powerful. Even Hades's magical pressure wasn't this strong to force her to go down on her knees.

' _ **Hmmm, it seems our actions will not be required.**_ ' said her inner voice.

"Oh, they're in trouble now," Wendy said with a dark smirk as she knew exactly who was causing this pressure. Dark was cackling like a maniac, ' _ **HEHEHEHE. Looks like daddy's very angry.**_ '

With great effort, everyone looked at the source of the pressure and came face-to-face with Naruto's stone cold glare. Thunder and Lightning danced around the dark skies as it descended from the black heavens, as they struck Naruto's form. But the lightning did not harm him. Instead, the lightning danced around his body as Naruto's eyes began to glow an eerie white. The sight simply amplified everyone's increasing fear of him.

As for Naruto, he was not mad. He was not angry. He was not even pissed. He was ENRAGED. Pure and unadulterated fury fueled his veins. His descendant. Anna's descendant was beaten for this filthy child's amusement. His blood and his draconian half were screaming for retribution for this insult against his family and retribution WILL be paid!

Naruto marched over with the other members trying to stand to block his path, but with one wave of his left hand all the members of Sabertooth were all encased in cocoons of sand, and as he slowly closed his fist, which caused the cocoons to start shrinking and causing immeasurable pain to the four trapped as the shouted in pain. Minerva tried to crawl away, but with another wave of his hand, an arm of sand caught Minerva by her throat and brought down to the ground. Minerva coughed as she looked up as Naruto kicked her so she was laying on her back. Her eyes widen as she saw Naruto's raise boot right to her chest before he slamming it down.

Minerva coughed in pain as Naruto gave her a sadistic smirk. Minerva glared defiantly as she would not give this man the satisfaction of her screaming in pain. She would ruin his fun with every defiant bone in her body. However, that seemed to have the opposite effect as Naruto's smile became more demented. Minerva felt a shiver go down her spine at this.

"You know, the human body is such a fragile thing. So soft…..so squishy…..so crushable." Naruto said as he applied more pressure as Minerva's face was turning red due to a lack of oxygen. As Naruto began to speak again his voice changed becoming far more monstrous and scaring the shit out of everyone still conscious.

(Imagine Naruto's voice becoming like Zoom's voice from the second season of the CW's Flash.)

"Y' **know**. I could **app** ly more p **ressu** re on **to your che** st. I ca **n cau** se you **r ribs to break** and the **shards co** uld pie **rce yo** ur **org** ans. You cou **ld internally bleed to death**." Naruto explained as applied more pressure causing Minerva let out a small gasp as she turned blue.

" **I could** **break your ribs completely** and then **crush your organs along with the fractured bones**. **I could create a beautiful display of your blood and mutilated guts.** " Naruto said with a twisted smile on his face as Minerva glared back in defiance. Naruto tilted his head in confusion as he could see through her facade.

" **Why the glare?** You were **so condescending to Fairy Tail** just moments ago. You can **drop the act as I know you are quite frightened**. So **why glare after having such a smug look on** your **face**. **Come one laugh like you were bef** ore. **Why are you so tense** …." Naruto then grabbed her by her cheeks.

" **Tell me** ….." He raised her head as she was face to face with him, " **Why so serious?** "

"P-Please stop." a soft voice said. Naruto turned to see Lucy looking at him with pleading eyes. Naruto stared at the injured girl as her image was changed to an older blonde that had heavy eyes as she gave Naruto an exhausted, but soft smile. The image changed again to Anna as she gave a tearful smile to Naruto before the image returned to Lucy looking at Naruto with tearful, pleading eyes. "No more. Please," she begged before losing consciousness again.

Naruto remained quiet until he heard something, "Tou-san." he turned to look at Erza. "Father. You've made your point, let us handle this. I promise you they won't get away with this."

"Tou-san, you can trust us. They will pay for what they did to our family." Wendy said.

Naruto growled as the ground shook even more as debris began levitating up into the air. Lighting began to be emitted from Naruto's body as he was covered in a black and blue aura. The remaining mages in the stadium that were still awake were getting very scared. They were already terrified by Naruto's oppressive power and his cruel actions towards Minerva, but they didn't think it could get worse.

Oh, how painful it can be to be wrong.

Naruto continued to growl until he finally let out all his pent up rage with a loud, **"SSSREEEEEEEEEEEONGK!** " Naruto's magical energy exploded out of his body as a giant pillar of energy flew into the sky and causing massive shockwaves that ripped away the dark clouds in a flash of light that blinded everyone. The shockwaves created by the pillar of energy were so powerful that the entire capital violently shook from the amount of power Naruto was releasing. When everyone could see again, they could feel that the pressure on them had finally disappeared as eternano particles descended down over the arena like snow.

The Sabertooth mages were finally freed from their confinement as they could properly breathe again. They all looked to see Naruto's cold glare on them as they all flinched in fear. Naruto growled before sighing and walking away. Everyone from FTA gave him space to walk forward. Naruto used one finger to levitate Lucy to his arms and caught her bridal style.

"Let's go." That was all that needed to be said as everyone from Fairy Tail followed him inside.

Up in the stands, everyone was having varying reactions to that spectacle as they helped everyone wake up from that ordeal.

"Good kami, that was frightening."

"Maky, that is one dangerous mage you have at your disposal." Master Bob said as he wiped the sweat off his head.

"I have never felt such a frightening magical power like that in my life. Not even Deliora made me feel like this. I doubt you could even harm him, Jura." Lyin said in a shaken tone. Jura nodded. "I doubt any normal mage could face him. In fact, I can tell not even the Four Gods of Ishgar could defeat him," he said in a serious tone.

"WHAT?!" everyone around him shouted. "Surely you're exaggerating Jura!" Sherria shouted. No one can be that powerful, right?

"You don't understand. If that man is a dragonslayer he should be capable of far more than what we saw. That was him merely flexing a small portion of his power in his rage. Yet that small portion was enough to shake the entire capital. I shudder to think what he would be capable of if he unleashed all his power at once."

"Are you alright Anna?" Irene asked in a gentle tone. Anna snarled as she looked down at the arena.

"I am NOT okay. I just saw my descendant...Layla's daughter get beaten around the arena like a rag doll…..and that bitch had the nerve to call her trash. MY….No OUR family trash. She's lucky Naruto was the one to teach her fear. I would not have been as merciful." Anna growled as her eyes flashed into slits before going back to normal.

"Neither would I had I not been focused on stopping you from going down there and revealing yourself to the world and reveal your other….secret." Irene soothed as Anna sighed before looking gratefully at Irene.

"I thank you for that, Irene." she in an appreciated tone. The two masters of Mermaid Heel then looked at the rest of their guild.

"Girls are you all okay?" Anna asked in a concerned tone. She knew few people could handle the blunt force of Naruto's magical pressure.

"Yes, but K-Kami, you weren't kidding Anna-sama, Irene-sama. Naruto-sama's power is outstanding. Its unlike anything I have ever felt before." Kagura said.

"I say it's fitting for someone who holds the title of Dragonslayer King," Dimaria commented.

"He's super strong!" Millianna sheered. Everyone giggled at the girl's words as Irene addressed the guild "Your words are kind, girls. But you've only seen a fraction of his power." she said.

"Hopefully, us or Fairy Tail will finally be able to put Sabertooth in their place," Kagura said in a dark tone as everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **[Fairy Tail Infirmary]**

The members of FTA were waiting at Lucy's bedside for to awaken. Wendy and Erza were on opposite sides of the bed, holding Lucy's hands. Gray was pacing back and forth, impatiently. Natsu was on a chair with his hands grasped together as he glared at the ground. Naruto was leaning on the wall with arms crossed as he tapped his fingers repeatedly. Porlyusica was waiting for her patient to awaken. The silence was broken as everyone heard several footsteps approaching the door. Everyone looked to see everyone from FTB enter the infirmary.

"LUCY!" shouted Mira.

"Is Lucy alright?!" shouted Juvia in concern.

"You guys…" Gray began as Cana just smiled.

"Hey we may be on different teams, but we're still part of the same guild, right?" Gray just smiled in appreciation.

"Her life is not any sort of danger thanks to Naruto's healing spell."

"Oh thank goodness." everyone said in relief.

 **WHAM!**

"NATSU!" nearly everyone shouted as Natsu punched a hole into the wall. "Those bastards." Natsu growled, "They'll pay for this."

"We know, Natsu," Laxus said with a scowl.

"Ugh…" said a voice as everyone turned to it. "LUCY!" Happy shouted. Lucy opened her eyes to see the two teams looking at her in relief. "Everyone, I'm sorry…..I lost again," she said softly as she ducked her head under her covers.

"What do you mean? You got us, second place!" Gray said.

"You did great, Lucy," Erza said as she tightens her grip on Lucy's hand.

"Yeah. You don't beat yourself up about it," Wendy said softly as Lucy bit her lip as she nodded with her eyes getting watery. "My keys…." she began weakly. "Here you are!" Happy said as he handed them to Lucy. Lucy quickly grabbed them and held them close to her heart. "Thank you." Everyone smiled before turning their heads as they heard the door open and in came Makarov with a serious expression.

"Where have you been, gramps?" Laxus asked as Makarov sighed. "I don't know if this is good news or bad, but I just came back from a discussion with the game administration about the future of our team."

"They won't penalize us for Naruto's actions as they were reactionary to Minerva's despicable actions. But they did ask him to show some restraint next time," he explained as Naruto scoffed. "Like that will ever happen." he retorted.

"And Sabertooth?" Natsu growled as Makarov sighed.

"Sabertooth will not be punished they were warned this will be the first and last violation they'll tolerate. If this happens again, not only are they gonna be disqualified they'll be banned from ever participating in the games again."

"Still feels like they are getting free with just a slap on the wrist," Natsu said.

"There is one other thing to discuss," Makarov said as everyone turned to him. "The administration has asked that we combine both teams together."

"WHAT?!" everyone, except Naruto, shouted.

"Combine teams A and B?" Cana asked.

"Why would they ask…" Mira began before Makarov stopped as he began explaining, "Due to the disqualification of Raven Tail, they said it would be troublesome to have an odd number of teams. So we must reorganize the team with 5 members."

"What about our points?" Carla asked. "They said we would keep the team points with the least amount," Makarov said.

Carla and several others dropped their heads. "That's so unfair." they all said. Several members shook their heads. "Can't be helped if the administration has decided on this," Erza said.

"On the bright side, that means we can make an even more kickass team," Mirajane interjected. Natsu slammed his fists together. "I'll definitely get revenge for Lucy. I won't forgive them for laughing at our friends." Natsu growled as Lucy blushed a bit. "Thank you Natsu," she said softly.

"Anyway, I'll let you decide on this," Naruto said as he began to walk out of the room and disappearing in a black blur.

Makarov sighed before turning his attention to the two teams. "Now then. Let's focus on deciding who will be in the new team," he said.

* * *

 **[About an hour Later in the Arena.]**

" **THE FAIRY TAIL TEAM HAS FINISHED REORGANIZING INTO A SINGLE TEAM. FINALLY, WE CAN BEGIN THE BATTLE PORTION OF DAY 4!** "

" **TODAY'S BATTLE PORTION IS A TAG BATTLE CORRECT?** "

" **YES, IT'LL BE 2 VS 2. THIS SOUNDS FUN! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!** "

" **WE HAVE ALREADY POSTED THE OFFICIAL MATCHUPS."**

The matches would go as follows:

Blue Pegasus vs Quatro Cerberus

Lamia Scale vs Mermaid Heel

Fairy Tail vs Sabertooth

" **AS EXPECTED, THE MOST EXCITING MOMENT WILL BE SABERTOOTH VS FAIRY TAIL. AM I RIGHT?** "

" **PERSONALLY, I'M SURPRISED IT TOOK TILL THE FOURTH DAY FOR THEM TO BE MATCHED UP WITH EACH OTHER."**

" **IT WAS! A HOT MOMENT INDEED! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!** "

" **WELL FOLKS, LET'S SEE THE NEW FAIRY TAIL!** "

"Good Luck, everyone!" Lucy said

"I'm counting on you guys," Elfman said.

"Now this is what I call the strongest team," Mirajane said with her sister agreeing.

"I'll be cheering for you all." Wendy cheerfully said as she decided to stay with Lucy.

"This is an awesome team," Cana commented as she took a sip.

"I can't see them losing," Juvia said.

"Thrash them hard," Naruto said.

"Our guild's hearts are combined. We entrust our feelings to you." Makarov said.

"Time is now. Show them the strength of your bonds." Mavis said.

" **THE GROUND IS SHAKING! I PRESENT YOU TEAM FAIRY TAIL!** " Out from the gate came Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Laxus, and Gildarts. The entire crowd was cheering for the whole team.

" **THIS IS THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE OF THE FIRST DAY'S EVENTS. THEY MANAGED TO WIN BACK THEIR POPULARITY IN JUST 4 DAYS!** "

Everyone from the guild teams smiled in anticipation. Today was going to be an exciting day for everyone. Natsu and Gajeel glared at the smug Sting and Rogue. Soon fire began emanating from Natsu.

"I'm all fired up," Natsu growled.

* * *

 **[In the balcony of the Royal Family]**

"The Celestial Wizard is not here?" Durton questioned out loud.

"She seems to be in her guild's infirmary," Arcadios said.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO MESS UP LIKE LAST TIME?!" Arcadios shook his head. "Oh, last time was a complete blunder. However, this time we will succeed. Let's enjoy the festival shall we?" Arcadios then looked at the minister. "I will put our plans into action after the fifth day is complete."

"Eclipse….." Durton said

"The world will be reformed," Arcadios said.

"There's no longer any way to stop this."

"Lord Zeref has been waiting a long time," Arcadios said before looking back at the arena.

The minister sighs before he leaves to get some air and to evaluate what has happened. He continues walking until he reaches a hallway with a wall painting. A painting depicting a black dragon fighting a cloaked human with a scarf.

"Festival, huh?" he says before touching the painting.

"A gathering of demons, gods, humans rising to battle, and dragons soaring in the skies. The Ryousei (The Dragon King Festival)."

* * *

 **[Back in the arena.]**

The first of the tag battles was about to begin between Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus. Chosen for Blue Pegasus were Ichiya and the bunny suit mage, while Quatro chose Bulat and Wave.

"Ready to go wild on them, Bulat?" Wave said. Bulat chuckled. "You should be careful, Wave. People might get the wrong idea. Not that I would mind." Bulat said with a blush on his face.

"That's not what I meant Bulat!" a red-faced Wave shouted. "I wonder how Akame or Kurome think of this?" Bulat teased as he saw Wave's face pale like an eggshell.

"Don't bring them into this!" a frantic Wave shouted. Bulat simply waved his hand. "Hai. Hai. It will be our little secret." he said with Wave just dropping his head in surrender. "Whatever." a defeated Wave said.

"Come, partner. The time has come to release your power to the audience and the world." Ichiya said.

"Huh, so the rabbit mask is coming out," Gajeel said.

"We finally get to know his identity," Erza said.

"I wonder who could be under that mask?" Natsu asked.

The rest of the audience looked in anticipation as the rabbit took off his mask.

"The secret identity of the rabbit costume was kept even from us." Ren began, "What could be under that-HEY CAN'T YOU DO THAT SOMEWHERE ELSE!" he shouted at a kissing couple of Hibiki and Jenny.

"It's fine. Show everyone that handsome face of yours." Ichiya said as the mage's identity was revealed. Under that mask was a cat version of Ichiya! Everyone's eyes bugged out as their jaws dropped to the ground. The judges, Fairy Tail, and even the members of Blue Pegasus were left speechless. Naruto just blinked. "Huh."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" everyone shouted.

"THAT GUY…" Gajeel began.

"HE'S FROM EXTALIA!" Natsu finished.

"NICHIYA?!" Lily exclaimed in shock as he NEVER expected to see him here.

"WHA….WHERE THE HELL DID HE COME FROM?!" Happy shouted in shock.

Nichiya jumped out of the bunny suit as he landed in a pose along with Ichiya.

"Double Ikemen Attack," Ichiya said.

"It's a dangerous perfume, indeed." Nichiya continued.

"There's two of them." a pale Erza said as she looked like she was about to faint. Gajeel quickly caught her. "Pull yourself together." Erza then stood up with a furious look in her eyes.

"N-A-T-S-U," Erza growled. Natsu flinched and slowly turned to see an irate Erza.

"This is your fault," she said. Natsu's eyes widen as she shouted, "WHAT?!"

"You made that comment on the first day, and look what happens?!" she exclaimed.

"B-B-B-But I had no idea that there was another Ichiya under there! It was just a joke!" he tried to reason, but Erza was having none of it.

"And I told you that you should not make jokes like that!" The rest of teammates, feeling pity for the fire mage but decided to leave him to the wrath of the scarlet-haired mage.

Bulat and Wave sweatdropped while chuckling nervously. "Well that was a surprise, I guess." Bulat awkwardly said. "I really don't how to feel about this. Let's just transform." Wave said.

Bulat nodded. "Alright. **INCURSIO!** "

" **GRAND CHARIOT!** " Wave shouted. Now the two mages of Quatro were clad in their respective armors.

"To be able to meet myself. This must be destiny." Ichiya said with a smile as Nichiya was doing the same. "On that clear afternoon."

Bulat smiled under his helmet before dashing in front of Nichiya and delivering a swift haymaker to the yellowed furred exceed. Nichiya was knocked out the moment he landed on the ground. "NO WAY!" shouted Ichiya.

"You shouldn't play anymore, Ichiya," Bulat said.

"We are aiming to win so don't hold back on us!" Wave dashed forward.

"WAIT A MINU-GAH!" Ichiya was stopped in mid-sentence as he was hit hard by a harsh kick to the gut by Wave.

"Ichiya!" Blue Pegasus shouted.

"Had enough, Ichiya-san?" Wave asked. "There's no shame in surrendering." Bulat politely said. "Hmmm. That would tarnish my guild's reputation. As a gentleman, I can not allow that."

Ichiya then stood up as he gave them a determined glare. "I will dedicate to you. The perfume of Victory!" Ichiya soon began bulking up as his muscles and magical power increased.

"So this is his perfume power?" Wave asked.

"Looks like he's ready to go wild," Bulat responded.

" **SMILE** ….." Ichiya began.

"GO WAVE!" Bulat shouted as both dashed towards Ichiya.

" **GRAND SLASH!** "

" **DRAGON SLASH!** "

" **SMASH!** "

The attacks collided as shockwaves were sent around the arena as Ichiya managed to hold off both slash attacks. "MEN!" he shouted as he pushed the two back.

"Woah." Wave said in an awed tone. Bulat then spoke up, "Wave let's use our combo attack, got it?" Wave nodded, "Hai." Bulat then began glowing for a few seconds before disappearing.

"EHHHHH?!" everyone shouted.

"WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO?!" Natsu exclaimed.

Ichiya began looking around before he was suddenly punched in the cheek and sent flying a few feet. He looked around to see Wave just standing there until he was hit in the gut and then felt a kick to his chin sending him flying across the arena again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! WHAT'S HITTING HIM?!" everyone from Blue Pegasus shouted.

"IS THAT OTHER GUY INVISIBLE?!" Gray and several others shouted.

Ichiya got his bearings to see Wave a few feet above him. " **Grand Slam!** " Ichiya managed to dodge at the last second but soon shouted in pain when he was slashed in the back. " **Grand Dasher!** " Wave shouted as he slammed into Ichiya and sent him into the wall.

"Ichiya!" Blue Pegasus shouted.

"Are you ready to surrender. Ichiya-san?" Wave asked.

Ichiya grunted as he got out. "I, as a gentleman, cannot back down."

"As you wish." Ichiya then felt another punch to the gut, but this time, he was ready as he reached out and grabbed hold of something. "I've got you, Bulat." Ichiya then charged his magical energy into his fist.

" **SMILING SMASH!** " He shouted as he sent the invisible Bulat flying into Wave as the two were sent into the wall. Ichiya dropped to his knees and heaving heavily.

' _Damn I put a good chunk of my magic in that so that I could end the fight._ '

"Impressive Ichiya-san had we been lessor mages that would have defeated us," Bulat said as got out of the wall.

"Unfortunately it will take more than that to beat us." Wave said as he also got out of the wall and stretched his body. Ichiya tried to get up slowly.

"Wave let's end this now," Bulat said as he quickly dashed in front of Ichiya and sent him flying up. Wave then appeared above and summoned his spear to slam it into Ichiya as he was sent back down as Bulat summoned his own spear and slam Ichiya again. The two continued to hit Ichiya back and forth until Ichiya was sent high up as the two appeared above Ichiya with their spears glowing blue and red respectively.

"TAKE THIS! **DOUBLE SLASH STRIKE!** " The two armored mages shouted as they slammed their spears into Ichiya as he was sent back into the arena with a loud….

 **BOOM!**

"ICHIYA!" Everyone from Blue Pegasus shouted as the dust finally cleared, there in the middle was an unconscious Ichiya.

" **DOWN! BLUE PEGASUS IS DOWN! THE WINNER IS QUATRO CERBERUS!** "

"Those two have good coordination with one another," Erza commented.

"They'll be tough to beat whether alone or together," Gajeel said.

"Damn that was awesome," Natsu said.

"Those two are gonna be fun facing off against," Laxus said.

"Oh well. At least he fought to the end." Hibiki said.

"Like a true gentleman." Ren continued.

"You did your best Ichiya!" Jenny cheered.

"We'll get them next time Nichiya," Ichiya said as he carried his partner out of the stadium

" **WELL, THAT WAS A GREAT MATCH, WASN'T IT?** "

" **I SUPPOSE IT WAS DESPITE THE DISADVANTAGE.** "

" **IT WAS EXTREMELY AMAZING! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!** "

* * *

 **"THE NEXT MATCH IS LAMIA SCALE VS MERMAID HEEL!"**

For this matchup, Kagura and Dimaria came out for Mermaid Heel, while Lyon and Sherria came out for Lamia Scale.

" **LET THE SECOND BATTLE BEGIN!** "

" **Tenjin no Dogo!** " Sherria bellowed as she released a torrent of black winds while Lyon launched a herd of ice eagles.

" **Gravity Pressure x10!** " The gravity increased causing the bellow and ice attacks to be crushed under the increased pressure. Dimaria quickly dashed and summoned a large broadsword as she smirks viciously.

"Take this!" she shouts as Lyon quickly dashes forward and summons two blades of ice to block the attack. Sherria prepares to jump in to support Lyon but was stop by a Beam Slash blocking her way. She turns to see Kagura with her sheathed sword ready.

"It's best to keep your eyes on me," Kagura warned. Sherria gave her a determined glare as she activated her Sky God Aura and summoned a scythe. "Ready, Kagura?" Sherria asked. Kagura then released around 50 percent of her magical power as her body was enveloped in a blue aura. "I was born ready."

The two dashed at one another as their weapons collided and caused shockwaves that over the arena.

"Show me your moves, Sherria Blendy." Sherria jumped back to give her the distance as she slashed downward, only for Kagura to flip backward and landing gracefully on her feet.

" **Archenemy: Dash form!** " Kagura shouted as dashed in a bright blue flash. Sherria retaliated as she also dashed forward and met Kagura at the center as their weapons collided. They pushed against one another as they tried to form some dominance.

However, no matter how hard Sherria was pushing in her current form, Kagura seems to be even stronger, and she didn't even have a transformation! What's worse is that Sherria knew this was not Kagura's full power. She could feel her holding back some power and she still has not unsheathed her own weapon.

Unfortunately, Sherria's mental distraction was all Kagura needed to push Sherria off and cause her to stagger. " **Archenemy: Blade form!** " Kagura shouted as her beam attack managed to land a direct hit on Sherria as she was sent flying back a few feet.

* * *

 **WHAM!**

Lyon grunted as he sent sliding across the arena. Dimaria had a smirk on her lips.

"C'mon Lyon. Show me what you're capable of!" she shouted.

Lyon got back out as he got into his molding position. "I'll give you that and more!"

A giant magic seal appeared on his hands. " **Ice Make: Dragon Shower!** " Lyon shouted as several ice dragons came out of the seal as they charged towards Dimaria, who just smiled in amusement. She quickly twirled the blade in her hands as she cut through all of them. She then straightens her grip as she blocked another frontal attack from Lyon.

Lyon gritted his teeth and began a volley of attacks against Dimaria, hoping that one would land one hit, but Dimaria blocked or dodged every single one of his attacks. However, Lyon was not someone to ever give up. Lyon slammed his foot onto the ground as another magic seal appeared below them. Dimaria's eyes widen as several spikes rose and barely missed stabbing her, but she managed to cause several cuts around her body.

" **Ice Make: Serpents!** " Several ice serpents made a beeline for Dimaria that gracefully dodged each attack, but then a giant foot appeared above her! " **Ice Make: Titan's Foot!** " Dimaria was then slammed into the arena, but she managed to block the attack at the last second.

Suddenly, Lyon appeared on her open side and slammed an **Ice Make: Knuckle** that sent her flying into the arena again. " **Ice Make: Liger Herd!** " Several large ligers appeared and launched themselves at her as Lyon summoned a bow and fired off several ice arrows.

Dimaria managed to rip through the ligers and the arrows and dashed in front of Lyon and slash him…...only for Lyon to shatter into pieces of ice and causing Dimaria's eyes to widen. Lyon appeared behind her with two ice blades in hand. He then proceeded to launch a barrage of attacks before summoning an Ice Elephant that slammed into Dimaria and dragged her across the arena until Dimaria finally slice it in half.

Lyon was breathing heavily from the multiple spells and he was sweating profusely. Dimaria was not breathing as heavily, but she still had some sweat on her body along with some blood dripping from some of the cuts on her body.

"I have to say I am impressed. You continuously used spell after spell to keep me preoccupied until you found an opening to exploit and hit me with everything you had. That is a bold plan, but it has left you exhausted. However, I must commend you. You control over Ice-Make is that of a master."

"Arigato, Dimaria." Lyon said in appreciation.

"But you should give up as you can't keep going like this," she said.

"Maybe. But I was always preferred going down fighting." Lyon retorted as Dimaria smiled.

"Hmm. I like that attitude. For entertaining this much I will bless with a rare opportunity." Dimari dismissed her blades as another large seal appeared. Dimaria smiled "I shall use my best weapon against you. Out of a seal, came a uniquely-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and golden edge. The sword had a semicircular guard on the left side of the handle that extends to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle.

Everyone who was knowledgeable in blades felt their eyes widen at the sight of the blade.

"HOW DID SHE GET THAT BLADE?!" Erza and several others shouted.

"I can't believe someone actually posses that blade," Makarov muttered in shock.

"Erza what's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"Do you know that blade?" Laxus asked in a curious tone.

"Yes, that's the legendary blade Durandal. One of the great blades forged by the legendary mage Merlin. That blade can easily make its wielder an S-rank mage and is strong enough to cut even a dragon's scales." Erza explained as the eyes of her team widen in shock.

"Holy shit." Gajeel summed up his team's thoughts. "A blade that could cut a dragon," Natsu said in awe and slight fear.

' _You get more interesting, Dimaria. I can't wait to see if I can face you._ ' Laxus though with a challenging smirk.

' _Why I am not surprised that one of their members has one of those blades. Either she had it and that's the reason she was recruited, or Irene and Anna helped her find and obtain the sword. Either way, that woman is definitely someone to weary of on the final day._ ' thought Naruto.

Lyon looked in awe in the blade but glared in defiance at Dimaria. "You've shown your best. Now I will show you mine!" Lyon shouted as he slammed his hands on the ground, " **Ice Make: Yamata no Orochi!** " a giant seal appeared below him as giant eight-headed serpent rose from the seal. Everyone looked in awe at the gigantic serpent.

"Sugoi Lyon," Gray said.

"Damn that's amazing." said several people in the stadium.

Naruto smirked at the gigantic construct that Lyon created. "Ur, you would be proud of how far your students have come," he said quietly.

Dimaria looked surprised before gaining a glim in her eyes as she smiled. "I'm glad to have fought you, Lyon." Dimaria jumped as she went to combat the giant eight-headed serpent.

* * *

Back with the fight between Kagura and Sherria, Sherria was sent skidding back on the arena as she covered in several bruises and cuts, and very winded from the battle so far. Kagura was breathing slightly hard along with several bruises and cuts around her. It was quite obvious who had the advantage.

Sherria looked to see Lyon on top of the serpent. She looked back at her opponent. ' _I need to beat her, so I can help Lyon._ ' Sherria stood up as she powered up as aura became blood red along with her hair and eyes.

" **God Force** ," she muttered. Kagura then powered up again as her blue aura covered her body. She was now using 100 percent of her base form, but she will not release her sword yet. That was reserved for Erza, however, she will not underestimate Sherria as she has seen what she's capable of.

" **Gravity Release x20** ," she muttered as she was covered in a black aura for a few seconds before disappearing. She then tapped her blade. " **Gravity Curse x2,** " she mutters as a black and blue aura surrounded her blade and body before disappearing.

"Ready, Sherria?" she asked with Sherria nodding, "Ready."

The two dashed forward once again, but this time Sherria disappeared in a blur. Kagura activated her dash form to dodge a hammer kick from Sherria before the two disappeared into blurs and began to collide several times against one another. The two landed across one another as Sherria summoned her scythe again, but she could immediately tell something was wrong.

Somehow Kagura was getting faster and Sherria was getting slower. Sherria pushed her form further and pumped as much magic as possible into her legs as she dashed again. Sherria swiped with her scythe again as Kagura dodged, but she expected this as she used her scythe as a platform to jump right in front of Kagura, and slammed a roundhouse to Kagura's face. " **Tenjin no Mai!** " Sherria shouted as she sent Kagura flying back.

Unbeknownst to her, a black aura covered her for a brief second before disappearing. Sherria dashed in front of Kagura with a senpuken to land, but Kagura tilted away from the attack.

" **Archenemy: Barrage Mode!** " Kagura shouted as she slammed twenty hits on Sherria. Sherria skidded across the arena. She tried to get up only to quickly fall down again.

' _What's going on?! I know I have been hit a lot. But it feels like a weigh a ton!_ ' Sherria thought before her eyes widen.

"What did you do? You never used your Gravity Pressure spell on me, so why do I feel so heavy?" Kagura merely smiled.

"A special spell that curses my opponent by increasing their gravity by 2x every time physical contact is made. So every time you landed a hit or I hit you, your gravity was doubled every time. But with how many times it was cast on you, you won't be able to move anymore." Kagura said before looking see Dimaria about to finish her fight as Lyon was about to launch his last attack. This gave her an idea. She quickly dashes in front of Sherria, grabs her by her shirt and then sends her flying to Lyon.

Lyon was breathing heavily. His Orochi spell had lost several of its heads and had crack everywhere. He used the last of his magic to restore the head for one final attack. He was so focused on this task that he did not hear shouting at him until it was too late as she slammed into his back, which broke his concentration. This was the chance Dimari was waiting for.

She smirked in triumph. "Sorry Lyon. This is the end." She raised Durandal above her head as she focused the magical energy into the tip of the blade. "TAKE THIS! **BUSTER SLASH!** " Dimaria shouted as she swung the great blade down as a giant blue and yellow beam raced across the arena and reaching the ice serpent. The beam cut right through the ice monster as a giant explosion destroyed it. When the smoke cleared Sherria and Lyon were down.

" **IT'S OVER! LAMIA SCALE IS DOWN! WHICH MEANS THAT THE WINNER IS MERMAID HEEL!** "

"Damn they're strong," Natsu said.

"Indeed. Besides Sabertooth. I think they're our biggest competition." Gildarts said in an excited tone.

"This gonna be fun," Laxus muttered with an excited grin etched on his face.

"Damn, and I thought we had them," Sherria complained as she sat up.

"No use in complaining Sherria, they were just better this time," Lyon said as sat up with a frown on his face. He looked up to see their opponents giving them a nod of respect before walking away.

"Kagura is so strong," Sherria said as Lyon nodded. "She is and the scary part is that she has yet to release her blade. How much power is she holding back?" he wondered out loud.

"Damn that was fun. Right, Kagura-chan." Dimaria said in a happy tone. That was the most fun she's had since the competition started. She is really hoping the last can be even more exciting.

"Yeah, I actually enjoyed it. Although I will admit I am looking forward to the next match more than anything." Kagura said.

"I am pretty sure everyone is," Dimari said with a smile.

* * *

 **[Near a gate to the arena]**

Natsu walking to the arena gate as he sees Gajeel waiting for him.

"Took you long enough," Gajeel grunted. Natsu just scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry had to talk to Lucy one last time." Gajeel just gave her a smirk. "Sure spend time with your girlfriend. I' m sure Lisanna will be pleased to hear that." Natsu blushes before glaring at the iron slayer. "Shut up."

Gajeel shrugged. "Whatever."

"You ready?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, I have been waiting for this. I get to show off the new power I got during my three months of training, especially after seeing the shrimp use dragon force," Natsu smirked.

"Heh. Well let's go and slay some tigers," he said as began walking into the stadium as Gajeel right behind.

* * *

 **[Stadium Arena]**

" **WE HAVE SEEN SOME EXCITING BATTLES TODAY, BUT THIS NEXT MIGHT JUST TAKE THE CAKE! THE GUILD KNOWN AS THE STRONGEST SEVEN YEARS AGO WILL FIGHT AGAINST THE GUILD THAT CURRENTLY HOLDS THAT TITLE!** "

The two tag teams began approaching the arena.

" **FAIRY TAIL VS SABERTOOTH!** "

Representing Sabertooth was Sting and Rogue while Natsu and Gajeel represented Fairy Tail.

" **THIS BATTLE WILL FOUGHT AGAINST FOUR DRAGON SLAYERS! WHO WILL REMAIN STANDING?!** "

"I have been waiting for this for a long time," Sting said with a confident smirk.

* * *

 **[Unknown Location]**

Volcanoes spewed everywhere as lava swept the landscape as the skies were dark from the black smoke of the erupting locations. It's here we see a dragon settled in this location. However, this was no mere dragon. It was around 70 meters long covered in deep red scales with black accents around the claws. Its smooth yellow underbelly had a deep, diagonal scar on the right side of its chest. It also had a scar on its left shoulder and another on the upper part of its right leg. This was Igneel, the Fire Dragon King and Natsu's adopted father.

" **Weisslogia. Skiadrum. The dragonslayers that you have raised. Let us see what they can do against my son and Metallica's boy. Will humans be able to surpass dragons once again? Naruto I sense that you are watching this battle. You have come back to your senses, my king. Tell me, do you believe these humans can surpass the dragons and reach your height of power? Or is that a pipe dream that can no longer be achieved."**

Igneel said as he adjusted himself to a more comfortable position. **"Either way, the time for us to take action draws near. The Dragon King Festival is upon us. Naruto will they all be ready for what is to come?** "

* * *

"Natsu," Lucy said.

"Gajeel," Levy said.

"Give it everything you got," Elfman said.

"For all our part as well," Gray said.

"I'm cheering for both of you," Yukino said.

"If it's them, they'll definitely win," Wendy said,

" **WHO'LL WIN THE FAIRY OR THE TIGER-KABO?!** "

"Make your victory, overwhelming."

"Show them the strength of the top guild."

"Put all your heart into this. I have nothing else to say." Makarov said.

' _I have waited a LONG time for this, Natsu._ ' Sting thought confidently.

" **MATCH…..START!** "

"Let's go!" Sting said as Rogue nodded, "Right."

The two began to run but stopped when Natsu and Gajeel dashed right in front of them. The two were left speechless, which left the two wide open as Natsu and Gajeel landed two hard haymakers to their cheeks! This left the entire audience shocked as they see Sting and Rogue get sent skidding back a few feet. Sting looked up with a smirk.

" **Hakuryu no Hoko (White Dragon's Roar)!** " A white seal appeared on his mouth as he fired a condensed white beam of energy. Natsu quickly titled his body to dodge the beam as it passed him.

"A laser?!" Natsu said in slight surprise. Sting continued to smile as he tilted his head, which caused the beam to change directions and head towards Gajeel. With quick reflexives, Gajeel manages to jump out of the way. Rogue encased his right arm in shadows as he dashed towards Gajeel.

" **Eiryu no Zangeki (Shadow Dragon's Slash)!** " he shouted. Gajeel raised his arm, " **Tetsuryuken (Iron Dragon's Sword)!** " he shouted as he transformed his arm into an iron sword to block Rogue's attack. Gajeel then swings his transformed arm to the left and sending Rogue to the sandy arena.

"Rogue!" Sting shouted. He then sees a silhouette as Natsu came out while holding Rogue by his face. Natsu then slams Rogue into Sting as his arms are soon ignited with flames. " **Kaaryu no Yokugeki!** "

The two dragonslayers were sent flying to the air by Natsu's flaming wing attack. All of Fairy Tail was cheering with the rest of the audience being left stun. Lector and Frosch were looking rather nervous at how the match was going.

" **WHAT'S GOING ON?! STING AND ROGUE. THE TWIN DRAGONS OF SABERTOOTH ARE BEING PUSHED BACK!** "

Natsu and Gajeel remained guarded as Sting and Rogue got back on their feet. "You as strong as I thought you'd be," Sting said with a smug smirk. "Gajeel," Rogue muttered as Natsu and Gajeel sweatdropped in annoyance/confusion. ' _Is that he can say?_ ' both of them thought.

"Did you idiots actually beat your dragons with that kind of power?" Natsu asked as Sting scoffed. "Not beat. Killed. We killed them with these very hands."

"Weren't those two your parents?" Sting just swiped his arm across. "That has nothing to do with you two. From here on out, we'll show you the power that killed a dragon." Sting said as his and Rogue's magical power began to increase drastically. Sting's hair began to get spiker as he was covered in a white aura, while Rogue's hair went from shaggy to spiky as he had an aura of shadow being released around his body.

" **Howaito Doraibu (White Drive).** "

" **Shado Doraibu (Shadow Drive)**."

' _Now things will get serious. Be ready you two._ ' Naruto thought.

"It's over you garbage guild." Jiemma thought out loud.

Both Natsu's and Gajeel's eyes narrowed. "There it is." Gajeel said as Natsu nodded."It's just like Wendy's. But we can still handle this."

Sting makes the first move as he dashes in front of Natsu and throws a right hook. Natsu barely manages to block the attack as he is sent slightly back by the shockwave of the attack.

"Receive the Holy White Judgement!" Sting shouts as he slams another hook and this time lands on Natsu as he proceeds to deliver a barrage of punches.

"Salamander!" Gajeel shouted until his eyes widen as he felt something behind him. Gajeel turns and tries to punch Rogue, only for his punch to go through some shadows. Gajeel continuously tries to hit Rogue, but all his attacks just miss or go through him. Gajeel tried another hook when Rogue suddenly appears to his side and hits him with a roundhouse kick.

" **OH MY! IT LOOKS LIKE FAIRY TAIL'S GAJEEL IS AT THE MERCY OF ROGUE'S SHADOW DRIVE!** "

"Shadows can't be captured." Gajeel clicked his tongue in annoyance. Gajeel transforms his arm into its iron sword form and slashes at Rogue, only for the sword to go right through Rogue as he turned into wisps of shadow. Rogue then formed right at Gajeel's side as he hit him with an elbow to the face. This sent Gajeel flying at the same time that Sting sent Natsu in the same direction with a roundhouse kick, which causes the two mages to slam into one another.

"DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" The two shouted at one another.

"Arguing in the middle of a match? You guys are sure confident." The twin dragonslayers dash into Natsu and Gajeel on the arena, causing a giant dust cloud to erupt from the collision.

"Hmmm. That Drive Mode has given them a slight edge." Lily commented.

"Take care of business, Natsu!" Happy shouted.

Natsu jumps out of the cloud, "These guys are good. But not good enough for that form yet." he muttered before Sting appears right in front of him. "Quit mumbling to yourself!" Sting shouts as he knees Natsu in the face before jumping over him and slamming a kick to the back of his head. Rogue was slashing at different parts of his body with one slash cutting his headband and causing his forehead to bleed a bit.

"Hmmm. That Drive Mode has given them a slight edge at the moment. Were they always this coordinated, Yukino?" Makarov asked.

"Hai. Sting and Rogue were always strong on their own, but they always worked well together. It's why they were considered the best tag team in the guild."

Makarov nodded before turned to our favorite blonde king "Naruto, what do you think?"

"That drive mode is nothing compared to what it actually be like had those actually trained. I swear they have the arrogance to match the Dragon Emperors, but at least they had the power to back it up." Naruto grumbled. He blinked when he noticed everyone looking at him.

"What?" he finally asked.

"Um, Naruto who are the Dragon Emperors?" Makarov asked. Naruto blinked as he realized he spoke out loud about that." ' _Oh well._ ' He mentally sighed. ' _It's not like it'll do much harm._ '

"The Dragon Emperors is a title given to five specific Elder Dragons. These elder dragons are the children of Giratina, the Queen of the Makai." Makarov and everyone in the vicinity who heard this felt their eyes widen.

"As they are the children of a primordial, many Elder Dragons have been seen worshipped like gods. As such they have gained numerous names/titles as do many of the other gods in the other pantheons. But these five are unique. They were given the title of Dragon Emperor by Giratina, herself. To show their authority/hierarchy above all other dragons, except for their fellow Elder Dragons and, of course, the other primordials."

Makarov's eyes widen, "Wait! When you say hierarchy above all other dragons, do you mean-" he began as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. In terms of hierarchy and authority, they are above even the Dragon King."

"So they wouldn't listen to you?" Makarov asked as Naruto shook his head. "Well, not exactly. I could give them a suggestion and make requests to them. But they can and more than likely ignore anything I would ask of them, except a select few that would actually listen to me."

"How powerful are they? And could you or Acnologia defeat them?" Yukino asked as Naruto scratched his chin in thought.

"They are Elder Dragons. Their power overclass anything that most other dragons could generate. Out of all the Dragon Kings before me, the only one that was stronger than those five was the original Dragon King. As for myself and Acnologia….I honestly don't know. I have never seen them go into combat as such I don't even know the full extent of their power. So I can't tell what the outcome of that battle would be if either of us fought them. Besides most of them, while prideful in nature, are rather reclusive and don't usually boast openly about their power or go into a fight unless provoked. Well, except for one that is a complete battle maniac."

Makarov and the others digested this new bit of information on dragon culture. They wondered where those five could be at the moment and if they ever would ever encounter them. They really hope it was on friendly terms and not as enemies. Makarov then decided asked something that was on his mind, "Can these emperors take on a slayer as the king and queen did for you?" Everyone paled at how ludicrously strong a slayer of one of the emperors could be.

Naruto looked at Makarov "Elders Dragons have never taken a slayer before, however, it's not impossible for one to take a slayer. However, to my current knowledge known of them have a slayer that I am aware of. If they did, that person would be considered the most powerful slayer on Earthland, even I don't know what the outcome would be if I were to fight them."

Everything he said was true. He honestly did not know the full extent of the dragon emperor's power or their slayer's power and a battle between them would be...inconclusive at the moment. He didn't even know where the those five were at the current moment, and when asked Giratina she said she was not going to tell him any time soon.

"Let's focus on the match. You all have teammates you should be rooting for." Naruto said. "Hai!" everyone said as they turned their attention back to the arena below.

"This isn't as exciting as I expected," Orga said.

"The two from Fairy Tail don't seem to be in sync at all," Rufus commented.

"They're in a must-win pattern now," Lector said.

"Frosch thinks so too!" Fro responded.

* * *

"Those two seem to be struggling," Porlyusica commented as everyone looked at the battle through a lacrima vision installed into the infirmary.

"Don't worry so much, Grandeeney," Wendy commented. Porlyusica sighed in defeat, knowing Wendy will never stop calling her that, and she'll never tell the girl that she liked being called that by her.

"Wendy how can be so sure?" Evergreen asked. "Because I know those two are stronger than this and they can handle anything those two from Sabertooth can throw at them."

"Natsu. Gajeel." Lucy quietly muttered to herself.

* * *

 **[Back in the arena]**

Sting continues to pummel Natsu across the arena. "I always admired you for the longest time. Now is the time for me to surpass you!" Sting shouted as he blasted him in the chest with a white dragon's claw that sent Natsu skidding across the arena.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted in shock. Erza narrowed her eyes. 'There was something off with that last attack.' Erza thought to herself.

Natsu was about to move until he realizes that he can't move. "What the hell? Why can't I move?" Natsu wondered out loud. Sting looked rather smug. "Take a look at her stomach." Natsu looked down to see a sigil on his stomach. "What the hell did you do to me?" Natsu demanded.

"The claw of the white dragon is a holy attack. A body that's marked by its stigmata loses its freedom to move. And with this, I will surpass you!" Sting shouted.

Back with Gajeel, he was still unable to land a hit on Rogue. "The dragon that becomes shadow hides its form," Rogue says behind Gajeel before disappearing again after Gajeel tries to hit him again. "Will always take down its prey," Rogue says as he appears above Gajeel to deliver a crushing fang to his….only for Gajeel to grab his arm.

"Will always take down, huh?" Gajeel said as he glared at Rogue. Suddenly, Gajeel's magical energy rose as his body was encased in iron scales all over her body.

"Ho, it has been a while since he used that spell." Makarov mused.

"Hm, looks like Gajeel has gotten used to his opponent and plans to go serious," Lily said. "Natsu will do the same. Go get them, Natsu!" Happy shouted as Natsu smiled as Sting was closing in on him. Sting noticed this and frowned in confusion until Natsu landed a fiery right hook to Sting's face sending skitting a few feet away.

"No way. How can you move?!" Sting shouted as he looked to the sigil, only to be shocked that it was gone with smoke coming off Natsu's stomach.

"You burned it off." a stun Sting said. Natsu cracked his knuckles. "Not too shabby. But you still got a long way to go." Natsu lectured as he was enveloped in a fiery aura as his magical power increased. Natsu, like Gajeel, was now going 100 percent in his base form.

"Looks like the two are taking this serious now," Makarov muttered.

"Although they still seem to be holding back," Mavis said.

"They're probably trying to back those two into a corner, so they bring out their trump cards," Naruto commented.

"Don't get too cocky brat! Don't mock or look down on Fairy Tail!" Gajeel shouted as he slammed his elbow into Rogue's face before slamming a Hard Fist into Rogue, which sent him flying into the arena wall at the same time Sting was sent in the direction with a fiery claw from Natsu.

"Just like that GO! GO!" Romeo cheered.

"That was great, Gajeel!" Levy said. "Calm down, Levy…...I can't breathe." Lily gasped.

" **OH MY! THE COURSE OF THIS BATTLE HAS CHANGED ONCE AGAIN!** "

Sting got out of the wall as he smiled at Natsu. "You guys really are awesome. That's why we need to give this everything we have and more!" Sting said as he got into a battle stance as he began to release a large amount of magical power.

"Damn! Can you feel that pressure coming from him? It's insane." Romeo said as he began to sweat a bit from the power he was feeling.

"This might be…" Happy muttered.

" **OH MY, WHAT DO YOU MAKE OF THIS YAJIMA-SAN?** "

" **STING IS CONCENTRATING HIS MAGICAL POWER INTO A SINGLE POINT FOR A DEVASTATING ATTACK.** "

Natsu began focusing his magical power into his fist. ' _If Naruto and Laxus can do it. So can I._ ' he thought with an excited grin.

" **Metsuryu no Ogi: Holy Nova!** "

" **Kaaryu no Hoken (Fire Dragon's Breakdown Fist)!** "

The two attacks of fire and light collided and created a gigantic explosion of white and red that consumed the arena in the aftermath. Sting was the first to appear from the smoke cloud. He smiled, believing he had won his battle. "You seem to be happy. Why the smile?" a voice asked from within the dust cloud.

Sting looked up in complete shock to see Natsu standing with fist still in front of his own. It would seem Natsu used enough power to match Sting's attack so the two attacks nullified each causing no damage to either mage. Sting just continued to stare in horror at the fact Natsu literally took no damage from one of his strongest attacks.

" **UNBELIEVABLE! NATSU DRAGNEEL IS STILL STANDING WITH NO DAMAGE!** "

"That's not possible." a stun Lector said.

"No way," Orga said in shock.

"My memory has no records of that attack being withstood like that," Rufus said.

"I see. So this is the power that has been absent for seven years. No wonder he so confidently barged into our dorm. I wonder what the outcome would have been had I not intervened." Minerva mused to herself.

"Gajeel!" Rogue shouted, but Gajeel just sent him flying back with one fist.

"Rogue!" Sting shouted in concern.

"Three months of training and the release of their second origin has progressed them this far, huh? Perhaps they'll both be ready for the trials in December once again." Makarov said to himself.

"Soon. Those two arrogant idiots will be forced to release their last ace." Naruto mused.

" **YAJIMA-SAN! WHAT IS GOING ON?!** " Yajima continues to look at the arena with a critical eye as Natsu and Gajeel beat Sting and Rogue across the arena.

" **HMM. THEIR LEVELS ARE FAR TOO DIFFERENT.** "

* * *

"It looks like they have the advantage at the moment," Elfman said.

"They'll win for sure, right?" Evergreen asked.

"Not yet. Those two have one last ace up their sleeves." Wendy said.

"They'll win. I know for sure." Lucy said confidently.

* * *

 **[Back in the arena]**

The day had now turned into dusk as Sting and Rogue were down and breathing heavily as Natsu and Gajeel stood there, waiting for them to stand up. They knew this fight was far from over.

" **WHO COULD HAVE EVER EXPECTED THE TWIN DRAGONS OF SABERTOOTH TO BE BEATEN SO BADLY! IS THIS THE END?!** "

" **THIS IS…** "

"Like hell! This is not the end." Rogue said as he got up. Sting also got off the ground as he stared at his opponents, "Yeah. We both knew this was not a wall we could easily climb over."

"Sting-kun," Lector said.

"I know Lector," Sting said as he remembered a scene of a young blonde boy with maroon colored exceed on a grassy field. Sting's magical power suddenly skyrocketed. Sting was soon covered in a much stronger aura as a good portion was covered in white scales as his eyes gained a dark blue glow to them. Rogue also had black scales in the shape of black tribal markings covered his body as his eyes glowed ruby red as he was enveloped in a black aura. Natsu, Gajeel, and several others narrowed their eyes.

"There it is," Natsu said.

"Looks like the fun and games are over," Gajeel said.

"Quake in fear at the power of the third generation," Minerva said in a confident tone.

"Be careful you too," Erza said.

The two mages of Sabertooth were now in their Dragon Force forms.

"Don't disappoint me, brats," Naruto said.

* * *

"They're finally going all out," Porlyusica said.

"They'll be fine." Wendy confidently said.

"How can you so sure, Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"Because, Lucy, there is a difference between obtaining a form, having proficiency in a form, and mastering a form. I will say I am close to having proficiency in my Dragon Force form. However, due to time constraints and my body is still developing so this is as far I can take it at the moment. Now those two have bodies that are far more developed to be proficient and maybe even master the form, but those idiots let their arrogance get to their heads believing they were invincible. Both have neglected their training and haven't tapped into the true power of that form. And that will cause them the match." Wendy explained.

"Good Luck. Natsu. Gajeel." Lucy whispered as she looked back to the lacrima vision.

* * *

"Rogue stay Back. I'll be enough." Sting said as he began walking forward. Natsu and Gajeel frowned at this.

" **EH?! STING PLANS TO TAKE BOTH OF THEM AT THEIR OWN?!** "

" **HE MUST BE RATHER CONFIDENT.** "

"He's really underestimating us," Gajeel growled in annoyance. The one thing he hates is when someone is looking down on him. Natsu nodded in agreement. "Yeah. They've gotten stronger, but we can handle it."

Sting dashed as he appeared in front of Natsu, slightly shocking the fire mage. Natsu had no time to block as Sting slammed his fist square into Natsu's face and sending him flying. Gajeel tried a roundhouse kick to Sting's head, but the white dragon managed to duck in time before retaliating with a white magical blast that sent Gajeel flying. Natsu bounced off the arena before landing onto the arena wall and using it as a platform to propel himself towards Sting. Gajeel skidded for a few feet before jumping back towards Sting.

The two dragons of Fairy Tail then began assaulting Sting with a barrage of punches and kicks. However in his Dragon Force Form, Sting could handle parrying each of their blows, but he could not retaliate while trying to battle both of them. Sting quickly jumped back to give himself some space, and Natsu dashes forward with a right hook.

Sting smirks as that's exactly what he wanted. Sting quickly dodges the hook before kneeing Natsu in the gut before grabbing him by the collar and then tossing him into Gajeel. The two grunted as Sting jumped into the air and shouted, " **Hakuryu no Hori Buresu (White Dragon's Holy Breath)!** " Sting roared as a beam twice the size of his roar spell was released from his mouth. The blast slammed into the two and caused a massive explosion that shakes the entire stadium and even the arena floor is crumbling from the sheer power of the attack.

"HOLY SHIT!" shouted most of the audience.

"NATSU!" several Fairy Tail members shouted.

' _C'mon you two._ ' Naruto thought. He knew those won't be beaten down with just that.

"GAJEEL!" Levy shouted in concern for her secret crush.

"Natsu-nii/Natsu!" Romeo and Happy shouted

"The entire arena floor…" Makarov began in shock.

"Was destroyed." Gray finished.

"That's some impressive firepower," Gildarts said.

" **IS THIS THE POWER OF THE THIRD GENERATION?! THE MATCH CONTINUES UNDERGROUND, SO PLEASE ENJOY THE FIGHT THROUGH LACRIMA VISION!** " shouted Chapati as panels appeared around the audience that showed Natsu and Gajeel still falling into the ground.

"I'm not done yet!" Natsu glares at Sting as he lands on a large rock as he ignites his body in flames.

" **Kaaryu no Kenkaku!** " Natsu roared as he fired off the rock like a rocket and landed a solid hit on Sting's abdomen. Sting coughed in pain from the hit, which gave Natsu enough to launch another attack.

" **Kaaryu no Tekken!** " another fist to the gut. " **Kaaryu no Hoken!** " Natsu roared as his attack launched Sting back up a few feet. Before Sting could recover, Gajeel appeared right behind him as he collected a good portion of his magical power into his mouth. " **Tetsuryu no Hoko!** " Gajeel roared as he sent Sting flying into the ground in a giant column of smoke, debris, and dust. The two looked down at the dust disappeared as Sting appeared with his shirt completely ripped off as his bare chest had several cuts and minor burns on his chest. Sting smirked as brought his hands together as he collected magical energy into his palms.

"Behold the brilliant light of the white dragon that purifies all things! **Holy Ray!** " Sting shouted as numerous rays of white magical energy fired from his arms and bombarded both Natsu and Gajeel.

"GWAAAAH!" Gajeel shouted in pain as he could feel his iron scales being ripped off. "AHHHH!" shouted Natsu in pain.

"Damn, that light element is impressive," Porlyusica said.

"C'mon you two," Lucy muttered.

Natsu rolled unto the ground as he quickly got up only to see Sting waiting right in front of him.

" **Hakuryu no Senkoken (White Dragon's Flash Fist)!** " shouted Sting as he sent Natsu flying a few feet. Gajeel tried another roar, but Sting jumped into the air as he created several white constructs in the shape of spears/lance. " **White Lance Barrage!** " Gajeel barely dodged a few before he was bombarded again as his scales were ripped off even more.

Natsu fired a roar, only for Sting to block it with a giant white spear. This caused a massive cloud to obscure their visions. When the smoke cleared Sting dashed behind Gajeel and grabbed by the back of his head and slammed him into the ground as he began running towards Natsu, all the while grinding Gajeel's face into the ground. Natsu had no time to react as Sting raised Gajeel and blasted him into Natsu, and giving him an opportunity to end this. Sting poured a large amount of his a magical power into his mouth. " **Hakuryu no Hoko!** " Sting shouted as he released a gigantic white laser that enveloped both Natsu and Gajeel in a gigantic explosion.

" **NATSU/GAJEEL!** " shouted everyone from Fairy Tail.

When the smoke finally cleared, both Natsu and Gajeel were down.

' _Are you watching Lector._ ' Sting thought as he raised his fist up in victory.

"Natsu…," Lucy said sadly.

" **IS IT OVER?!** "

"Are they not gonna get up?!" Macao shouted. "Natsu-nii get up!" Romeo screamed at the top of his lungs. "NATSU!" several others shouted.

"GAJEEL I KNOW YOU'RE TOUGHER THAN THIS!" Lily shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Times have changed. In seven years we have become true dragonslayers. The era of the old generation is over." Rogue said as he looked down from a broken pillar.

"Yeah, but you were strong Natsu-san. Gajeel-san." Sting said as he powered down and began walking away until…..."You two sure love to talk crap, don't ya." the two turned to see Natsu and Gajeel getting up.

"Ow. I'll admit those were good hits." Natsu commented as he began stretching a bit.

"I actually feel sore in several parts of my body," Gajeel said as he rubbed his arms.

"HOW ARE YOU STILL STANDING?!" Sting shouted in outrage. Natsu and Gajeel scoffed "Did you really think that would be enough to beat us. Man, you guys are full of it. It's like Wendy said. You may have the power of Dragon Force, but you are no master of it." Natsu said.

"LIKE THAT BRAT KNOWS ANYTHING!" both Sting and Rogue said. Natsu and Gajeel simply scoffed.

"This coming from the two who were rather freaked out to see one of the older generation using Dragon Force." Natsu retorted. Gajeel gave an evil smirk.

"Gihihihihihihi. Makes me wonder if deep down you two are afraid. Afraid that our shrimp surpassed you two." Gajeel mocked, which pissed off the two dragons of Sabertooth even more.

"CUT THE BULLSHIT! LIKE YOU TWO HAVE ANYTHING LEFT TO FIGHT US." Sting shouted as he and Rogue powered up again to their Dragon Force forms.

Natsu frowned before sighing as Gajeel scowled at the two. "I've had my fun, but now it's time to end this!" Natsu roared as he was enveloped in a lightning-flame aura. Gajeel smirked as his magical power began to spike. "I have been waiting to use this for a long time. Especially after seeing the shrimp's Dragon Force." Gajeel began to gain several scales around his body and his body began to take a green shine. " **Iron Doraibu!** " Gajeel roared as his magical aura exploded outwards.

"Gajeel has Drive as well," Yukino said in shock.

"Hmmm, it's about time one of them gets the form," Naruto said.

"Sugoi, Gajeel got Drive. Now all that's left is for those two to gain access to Dragon Force." Wendy cheerfully said.

"YOU THINK THAT WILL BE ENOUGH! THERE'S NO POWER THAT SURPASSES DRAGON FORCE!" Sting roared as he dashed towards Natsu as he tried to slam a flash fist onto Natsu, but Natsu grabbed the fist without any trouble. "No power, huh?"

"I killed my father with this power! Nothing can surpass this." Natsu then tightens his grip on Sting's fist causing him to wince. "As I said before, the fun and games are over," Natsu said as he continued to increase the pressure on Sting's fist.

"For all my friends you have insulted and mocked….for what you did to Lucy." Natsu looked up as his eyes were full of rage.

"For making fun of my Nakama, I am going to beat you into the ground," Natsu growled as he popped the joint in Sting's hand. Sting winced before coughing out spit as Natsu landed a harsh punch into his gut before slamming an iron fist that sent Sting flying.

Rogue jumped towards Gajeel as he took out his sword and enveloped it in shadow magic. However, Gajeel just looked bored as he transformed his arm into a sword again as with one swing he shattered the shadow powered sword. Rogue was left speechless before jumping back and glaring at Gajeel. "You won't beat me. I will surpass you. **Eiryu no Hoko!** " shouted Rogue.

"You really are a broken record. If you got nothing new to say then SHUT THE HELL UP!" Gajeel roared as he launched a massive iron dragon roar that ripped right through the shadow roar and blasted Rogue further away. "It's not over!" Rogue said with Gajeel goading him by waving his arm towards himself. "Then come!" he shouted back.

"Tell me, why did Fairy Tail join the games. The Fairy Tail I knew never cared about its reputation, so why now?" Sting asked in confusion.

"For our Nakama. For the seven years that they suffered and endured. They took it all in and waited for our return. They never gave up. They never disbanded the guild. They kept the guild safe. That's why for our nakama….we'll show everyone. THAT FAIRY TAIL HAS KEPT GOING AND WILL KEEP MOVING FORWARD!" Natsu passionately ranted.

' _Natsu._ ' said most of the members that were in tears as they were touched by Natsu's words.

' _Stubborn brat._ ' a nostalgic Naruto thought as recalled similar words spoken by a small silver-haired boy with a huge smile. That image soon changed to one of a small blonde boy with whisker marks on his face. Naruto shook his head. ' _No time to get sentimental._ '

"CUT THAT CRAP. NAKAMA?! ALL THEY ARE IS A BURDEN!" Sting tried to fire another Holy Ray, but his words simply pissed off Natsu as he created a giant sphere of lightning and fire.

"You keep saying that, and yet you both have exceeds! **Raienryu no Koen!** " The giant sphere tore through the rays and made a direct hit on Sting and sent him flying at the same time Gajeel sent Rogue in the same direction.

"YOU KEEP SPEWING THAT BULLSHIT, YET THE TWO OF YOU HAVE EXCEEDS! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"KEEP LECTOR OUT OF THIS! YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND OUR BOUND! **HAKURYU NO HOKO!** "

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND FROSCH! **EIRYU NO HOKO!** "

"YOU CAN'T INSULT SOMEONE FOR THEIR BONDS YET HAVE ONE AS WELL YOU HYPOCRITES! **RAIENRYU NO HOKO!** " Natsu roared as the gigantic blast ripped through the two roars and envelops the two in a gigantic explosion.

"Oi! The emo was my opponent." Gajeel said as he glared at Natsu. "Hey, he attacked me and interrupted my fight. Besides those two were pissing off with their crap." Natsu defended as Gajeel glared before looking away. "Fair enough."

"Those two are really going all the way." an impressed Jura said.

"Those two can be blockheads, but when it comes to fighting, they're the worst people to face. Especially if you piss them off." Lyon said from personal experience from fighting Natsu.

"Magnificent perfume, Natsu-kun. Gajeel-kun." Ichiya commented.

"Oi are you for real?" a stun Orga muttered.

"I have no memory of Dragon Force losing this badly," Rufus said in shock.

"Power, huh?" Minerva mused.

When the smoke cleared, Sting and Rogue slowly got up again. "STING!" Rogue shouted as a torrent of shadows came out of his arm in the shape of a giant sphere. "YEAH!" Sting shouted as he created another sphere of white magical energy. The two then began to push the spheres together as the two opposite elements began to mix together.

"Oi! That's a…."

"Yup, a Unison Raid," Natsu said before giving Gajeel a look. "Want to give it a try." Gajeel shrugged his shoulders. "Sure why not." The two began charging up as this will be their last attack to end the fight.

" **Metsuryu Ogi!** " Gajeel shouted as he brought his arms together as they transformed into a gigantic black and gray cannon with a dragon head at the tip. Natsu began transferring his power to his arms as his aura took the shape of a bird.

"Power alone can never destroy every obstacle a person will face," Mavis said.

"However, when they have people to push them beyond their limits…." Makarov began.

"They achieve the power to destroy any obstacle they face." Mavis finished.

Sting and Rogue condensed the two-sphere into one tiny black and white sphere.

" **Unison Raid: Holy Shadow Dragon Fang Flash**!"

" **Karma Iron Dragon Cannon!** " Gajeel shouted as the giant beam of black and green magical energy.

" **Metsuryu Ogi: Guren Bakuraienjin (Crimson Exploding Lightning Flame Blades)!** " Natsu roared as he fired off a torrent spiral of flames covered in lightning. The torrent flew in conjunction with the beam as the spirals began overlapping the beam. The result was the beam increasing in size as now the beam was a spiral of green, grey, red, and yellow. The two attacks collided and caused massive shockwaves that ripped through the arena below the stadium.

However, the stalemate ended quickly as the combined beam ripped through the flash fang and enveloped Sting and Rogue in a massive explosion.

" **A MASSIVE EXPLOSION HAS ENVELOPED THE TEAMS! WHO WILL BE THE LAST TEAM STANDING?!** "

When the smoke cleared, Sting and Rogue were still up, but soon began to fall.

"I'm sorry Lector. He's too strong." Sting muttered as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Frosch." Rogue before falling to the ground as well.

" **THAT'S IT THE WINNER IS FAIRY TAIL!** "

"Nice work you two!" Wendy cheered.

"Now that was a manly fight!" Elfman cheered as he hugged Evergreen next to him.

"Yeah!" Evergreen before realizing her compromising position and pushed Elfman off with a blush on his face. "Get off, baka!" she shouted in an embarrassed tone.

"Awesome job you guys," Gildarts said, proud at their performance.

"Good job," Erza said in a pleased tone.

"They never cease to amaze," Laxus said.

Unknown to everyone a cloaked figure was watching the screen of Natsu's victory pose as tears fell down their cheeks. "Natsu," they muttered softly.

Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy felt that shift. "That was…"

"Zeref's magical signature. It's the mysterious person."

"Jellal…" Ultear said in concern.

"I'm on it," Jella said quickly as disappeared so that he can finally catch the mysterious person.

"Hmm." Naruto mused when he sensed a shift in Jellal's energy but decided to not intervene for the moment.

"Heh that was a fun fight, but they were really easy to read. Sting would always turn his pivot leg to 11 o'clock." Natsu said before Gajeel looked at him. "No, it was 10." Gajeel retorted.

"No, it was 11!" Natsu said as he glared at Gajeel, who glared right back.

"Fine, let's say 10:30. It's not 11:00." Gajeel compromised. Natsu glared defiantly at Gajeel. "It's 11 or 23!" Gajeel glared in annoyance "That's one more turn!" Natsu glared at Gajeel until he noticed his anti-motion sickness seal in view. This gave Natsu an idea as he got a very evil smile. Moving quickly he ripped Gajeel's motion sickness seal off and sent him riding on a mine cart.

"YOU BASTARD!" Gajeel shouted/moaned.

"GAGAGAGAGAGA!" Natsu mockingly laughed.

" **WHAT AN EXCITING FINALE TO TODAY'S EVENTS. TOMORROW WILL BE THE FINAL DAY OF THE GMG. THE LAST DAY IS A SURVIVAL BATTLE WHERE ALL THE MEMBERS OF EACH GUILD'S TEAM WILL PARTICIPATE! WHO WILL BE THE WINNER?! I'M SO EXCITED!** "

" **THANK YOU VERY MUCH!** "

"My. My. This was the expected outcome." Master Bob said in an amused tone.

"I should have seen this coming." Master Goldmine said.

"Our targets have changed for the final day." Grandma Ooba said.

"Come!" Makarov said enthusiastically.

"Gray," Lyon said.

"Gildarts Clive," Jura said.

"Erza," Kagura said.

"Laxus." Dimaria and Orga said.

"Let's have fun, Natsu-kun," Ichiya said.

"Looks we'll be the underdogs this time," Orga said.

"No matter we'll still win," Rufus said confidently.

"Hmm. The power of Nakama, huh?" Minerva said to herself as she walked down the corridor of the stadium. However, someone grabbed her from behind as the two disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

 **[Fairy Tail Infirmary]**

"That was amazing Natsu."

"Never cease to do the amazing."

"Come here," Erza said as grabbed Natsu and slammed into her armor as gave him a tight hug. "Can't breathe." Natsu gurgled out before he was finally let go to take in some air.

"Nice fight brat. Though Gajeel will probably kill you, once he finds you again." Naruto commented as Natsu just shrugged. Natsu then turned to Lucy and gave a bright smile.

"Lucy. I kept my promise." he said as Lucy lightly blushed as she smiled softly at her partner, "Hai, you did."

* * *

 **[Unknown Location under the Stadium]**

"Salamander you bastard," Gajeel growled as he got out of the cart. "When I get my hands on him I'll…" That's when he takes a good look at his surroundings as eyes widen in horror at what he was seeing.

"What the hell is this?"

* * *

[ **Fairy Tail Infirmary]**

Carla stops as she has another vision of the castle crumbling to the ground. Wendy saw the look on Carla's face and paused as she had a good idea what this is about.

"Carla? Did you have another vision?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. I saw the castle being destroyed," she responded. "I guess with the day approaching, maybe the vision is getting stronger."

"Ignore it for now, unless you see something different, alright?" Wendy recommended.

Carla nodded. "Hai."

* * *

 **[Later that night in an alleyway in the capital]**

Jellal finally caught up to the mysterious person "Stop." he commanded as the figure surprisingly stopped "I'll show you who I am if you do the same." Jellal said as he removed his hood.

"Now show me your face," he told the figure as they turned to face Jellal as they removed their hood. Jellal's eyes widen in absolute shock at what he was seeing. "No way. What the hell is going on?!" Jellal shouted in shock.

* * *

 **[Later in the evening, Fairy Tail Guild Lodging Pub]**

Everyone was throwing a party at their latest victory against Sabertooth. Everyone was in high spirits. Even the reclusive Eclair was smiling and Wendy was actually becoming social again with Carla, and chatting with Katja, Eclair, and Momon. Naruto was sitting by Makarov's side along with Gildarts having a pleasant conversation. Mirajane, Kianna, and even Lisanna were helping passing out drinks and food to everyone.

"GAGAGAGAGA!" Natsu laughed like a drunk maniac. Gray, who was sitting close, finally got tired of Natsu's laughing as he shouted, "Shut it, loudmouth!" Natsu stopped as he turned to Gray's backside.

"What you say? Turn around and say it again." he challenged. Gray turned to glare at Natsu. "Fine. You're too loud flame-brain. You're ruining my mood!" he retorted. "You wanna do something about it?" Natsu challenged. "If you keep talking I might just have to," Gray said back.

"Go for it Natsu!" Happy cheered. Wendy and Katja sweatdropped.

"As always, those two have more energy than what to do with. If there's one consolation is that you're nothing like them, Wendy." Katja said. Wendy giggled. "I was never the rambunctious type to jump at every chance to enter any fight that occurs."

"I am kinda glad for that Wendy-san. I like your peaceful demeanor more. Though I do like Natsu and Gray in their own way." Katja said. "Hai." Wendy smiled, "Don't worry I get what you mean."

"Those two will probably be like that when they're old, grey, and wrinkled," Momon said cheekily.

"That's a scary thought," Lily said.

"Alright enough you two. Any more of that and you'll destroy another pub." Lucy commanded as she appeared in front of the two. "Killjoy." Natsu and Gray said simultaneously.

"Well, we just won a major fight and tomorrow is the finale of the GMG. A little steam blowing wouldn't be too bad." Mira said as she stopped right behind Lucy's side. "You're too lenient Mirajane," Lucy said before turning to Makarov. "Master do something," she said to Makarov.

"Hmmm. Natsu!" Makarov shouted before jumping on top of the table and pointing at the fire mage. "If you're gonna fight, go all the way and show them why you're a dragonslayer!"

"That's not what I meant, master! Naruto help!" Lucy shouted desperately as he would be the only person Natsu would listen to. However, her hopes were dashed as Naruto shook his head. "As long as I don't get dragged in, I don't care." Naruto retorted as Gildarts laughed like an idiot as he and Cana took a giant gulp of their drinks.

"I don't need to be told to kick some ass! Get ready to cry, Gray!" Natsu shouted as he ignited his fist. "The only one who's going to cry is you, Natsu!" Gray said as he covered his arm in ice.

"Bottoms up~" Happy said cheerfully as she was about to munch on his fish.

 **WHAM!**

That was sadly interrupted as he was frozen in a block of ice and his fish was burned to a crisp.

"Whoops." Natsu and Gray said. "How terrible! You two are cruel, how can you do that to my precious fish!" Happy comically shouted from inside the block of ice. "Sorry, Happy," they said.

Unbeknownst to anyone the fried fish went flying until it landed on the strawberry cake of a certain scarlet-haired mage. Lucy and Juvia flinched as they felt the increased bloodlust and decided to move as far away as possible from this bomb about to go off. Meanwhile, Wendy was doing her best to heal Happy from his frozen experience.

"Don't worry Happy, I'll get you back up in no time," she said confidently. "Forget about me. What about my fish?" Happy cried as Carla scoffed. "Forget about the fish and worry about yourself." Carla scolded.

Natsu and Gray were continuing their fist fight until someone grabbed them by the top of their heads. "ENOUGH!" Erza shouted as she slammed the two together. "E-Erza." the two said weakly.

"Morons. Tomorrow is the finale, and you're wasting your energy in this meaningless struggle?" Erza lectured before glaring at the two. "More importantly, you ruined my cake!" she shouted in comical fury as she summoned a large buster sword. "Have mercy!" the two shouted, but Erza was having none of it. "There will be no mercy for you tonight!" she said darkly.

Before she could move, the door to the pub opened and everyone turned to see an irate Gajeel.

"Finally I am out of that hell hole," he growled out. Natsu walked towards him and asked, "Geez what took you so long?" Gajeel just glared hotly at him. "You bastard. It's your fault I took so long in the first place," he shouted, Natsu shrugged. "Maybe you were just too slow to react. Besides, consider it payback for day 2." Natsu retorted.

"Grrrr," Gajeel growled before sighing. "Forget it. I have more important things to talk to you about."

Natsu just raised an eyebrow at this "What's this about?" he asked in a confused tone, but Gajeel just shook his head. "Not here, just follow me." Gajeel said before he turned to Wendy, "You too shrimp." Gajeel then began walking out of the pub.

"Oi! What's this about?" Natsu asked again, but Gajeel ignored his question again.

"Just follow me," Gajeel said again. Natsu and Wendy looked at one another before Natsu went after the iron slayer. Wendy looked to her father and he nodded to her. She smiled before following after the two.

"What could that be about?" Lucy asked as Erza just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, but I am going after them," Gray said as he went after them.

"Wait for me, Gray!" Lucy shouted as she went after him with Yukino not far behind. "Lucy-san!"

Naruto sighed, having a good idea of where they were going. He then turned to Erza and Laxus,

"Erza. Laxus. Go after them." The two looked confused as to why they should go.

"Why? They can handle themselves." Laxus said with Erza nodding. "Yes, but this could be enlightening to the two of you, especially considering your magic." Laxus and Erza paused as they got the message. This must have to do with the dragons and dragonslayers in some capacity. The two nodded before going after the others.

Naruto sighed as he looked down at his drink "I wonder if they'll be able to handle what they'll see," Naruto muttered as he gulped down his drink. "The promised day is approaching."

* * *

 **[Sabertooth Guild Lodging]**

 **WHAM!**

"I warned you brat that if you failed me, you would suffer dearly!" Jiemma shouted.

"We underestimated Fairy Tail's strength," Sting said as he slammed into the ground again.

"Is that shameful talk coming from a mage of Sabertooth?!"

 **BOOM!**

"GAH!" Rogue grunted in pain

"REMOVE YOUR MARKS! YOU ARE UNWORTHY OF THEM!" Jiemma shouted again.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone turned to see Dobengal glaring at the master of Sabertooth. Jiemma growled at the ninja-mage.

"I BELIEVE I TOLD YOU THAT YOU'LL SUFFER IF YOU INTEREVE AGAIN!" Jiemma shouted.

"And I told you if you do this again I would not be as merciful," Dobengal warned as he grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"Enough Dobengal," Orga said in an annoyed tone. "So you would side with the coward?" Dobengal retorted, ignoring the growl coming out of the Blast mage.

"Master sets the rules. You know this." Rufus said, but Dobengal scoffed. "If I recall I warned all of you about not underestimating Fairy Tail, especially Wendy Marvell, and yet Minerva was the only one to listen to me. And today you idiots pissed off someone that could have easily killed you if he wanted to."

"DON'T REMIND OF THE SHAMEFUL ACTIONS OF THESE WEAKENINGS!" Jiemma shouted as he blasted Rufus and Orga into the wall hard as they both coughed up some blood.

"Rufus! Orga!" several mages shouted. "You fools were beaten by a complete nobody. I have never been so ashamed of my life to have such weaklings in this guild." Jiemma said as he looked at the members of the team in disgust.

"That man is something far beyond your understanding. We are ants to him that he could easily destroy at any moment he wishes. Especially you." Dobengal warned as the master started foaming in the mouth.

"You are treading on dangerous ground, brat," Jiemma growled, but Dobengal scoffed. "Like I give a shit. Now, where is Minerva?"

"That is not your concern, boy. That useless child needed to be re-educated on her failure." Dobengal's eyes narrowed. "I will not ask again, what did you do to her?" he asked darkly and Jiemma snapped.

"YOU DARE THREATEN ME?! YOU ARE JUST LIKE THE REST! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS FOR THIS! I WILL PERSONALLY RIP OFF YOUR GUILD MARKS!"

"MASTER WAIT!" Lector shouted as everyone turned to see him appear to Jiemma's left side. "Sting-kun and Rogue-kun did their best. He may have lost, but I am proud of Sting. I believe he learned a lot from this defeat and he can become stronger from this." Lector said trying to convince the master to see reason and to save his friend from another beating.

"Lector." Sting quietly muttered. Happy to know that his partner was not disappointed in his performance.

"Who are you?" Jiemma asked. Lector blinked before laughing nervously "I'm a member of the guild. Look at my m-" Lector began explaining before he hears Jiemma growling at him. "I will not allow a lowly creature to bare my mark!" he said as he blasted Lector with his magic.

"LECTOR!" Sting shouted in horror. The last thing he saw was Lector smiling at him.

"S...ting...kun." were the last words of Lector before he was vaporized. "LECTOR!" Sting shouted as tears fell down his eyes before he screamed to the top of his lungs as he gripped with anguish and sorrow at the loss of his friend.

"Lector's gone," Frosh said in horror as Rogue quickly grabbed him and held him close to protect him Jiemma's wrath.

"Why are crying he was a worthless animal," Jiemma said as he was about to strike Sting again as he raised his left arm and charged it with magical energy.

 ***SLICE* THUMP!**

"ARRGHHHHHHHHH!" Jiemma shouted in pain as he looked to see the stump that was his left arm. He looked down to his severed arm twitch a bit before it finally stopped.

"You have gone too far now," Dobengal said as he cleaned the blade of the blood on it as he then pointed it at the now one-armed master. Jiemma growled like a wild animal as he glared at Dobengal. It looked like any sanity he had left was gone. "YOU BASTARD! I AM GOING TO-" Jiemma began shouting, but….

"ARRRRGHHHHHHHH! Sting roared as his magical power skyrocketed until he was transformed into his Dragon Force form. Everyone looked to see an enraged Sting glaring at the master.

"WHAT'S WITH THE GLARE BRAT? I DID YOU A FAVOR KILL OFF THAT-ARG!" Jiemma could not finish his insult as Sting blasted him right through his chest. Everyone, except Dobengal, looked on in shock as they just saw Sting mortally wound the master. Jiemma gurgled as his mouth was filled with blood before falling onto the floor, dead. Sting powered down before falling down as she sobbed at the loss of his partner.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile with Crime Sorciere.]**

"Is this true?" Ultear asked in shock. Jellal had come back from confronting the person they sensed in the stadium. But the news he brought was very grim.

"I can't believe it," Meredy said in horror of what's going to happen in the capital.

"But it all makes sense when you connect the dots. Naruto's reappearance. His warning on the calamity. The Eclipse gate. It all fits." Jellal explained. Everything that Naruto told them and the stranger told him; it all fits.

"Now I see why he was so hesitant to tell us anything. It would make all of us go hysteric over a hopeless situation." Ultear said. Things were getting bad quickly. If this was really what Naruto was trying to prevent, then what chance do they have.

"But he came to help us, right?" Meredy asked in a hopeful tone. "Or did he come to just save as many as he could?" Ultear questioned back.

"Considering what we will be facing, I won't blame him for doing it," Jellal said. The three remained quiet for a few minutes before Meredy spoke up, "What do we do?" she asked.

"Let's talk to him as he should have a plan, and maybe help me with something that's bugging me," Jellal said as his companions nodded before he disappeared in a flash.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile with the FT Dragonslayers]**

"So what did you find, Gajeel?" Wendy asked as they went through an underground tunnel.

"This feels like a waste of time." Natsu retorted.

"Shut it," Gajeel replied back. Behind the three were their exceed partners.

"Is this only for dragonslayers?" Happy asked.

"Probably," Lily replied. "Even so…," Carla said as she looked at Gray, Lucy, and Yukino. "There are onlookers." Yukino blushed in embarrassment as Gray shrugged, "Whatever."

"We were just curious," Lucy said awkwardly. Carla then looked at Laxus and Erza trailing a bit behind. "We're here to make sure none of you do anything reckless," Erza said. Laxus just shrugged. "This looked more interesting than staying in the pub," he said.

"We're here." Everyone's eyes widen as took in the sight before them.

"Wait this is-" Wendy started.

"Those look like…" Gray continued.

"Bones." Lucy finished.

"Not just any bones," Wendy said.

"Dragon Bones," Natsu said in shock.

"Yeah, a dragon graveyard," Gajeel said.

"No way! All of these are dragon bones." Happy said. "There are so many. There are probably hundreds, maybe thousands." Carla said as she looked at all the remains scattered everywhere. "Well if anyone if denied the existence of dragons…...they would probably believe now," Lily muttered as he was getting a bad vibe from the place.

"Why are they all here?" Gray said as looked around the cave. "No idea," Gajeel said as he crossed his arms. "I don't understand. What could do have put do them all here?" Natsu asked. Lucy moved a bit closer to him as she looked around, "Did something happen to them?"

"You think this is where Naruto was going to take you guys." Happy suggested before immediately regretting his words as he covered his mouth. "HAPPY!" Carla scolded. "SORRY!" Happy shouted quickly. Natsu shook his head.

"No. Igneel is not here," Natsu said as Gajeel nodded. "Our dragons disappeared 14 years ago. But the dragons here are much older. Like centuries old."

' _Probably 4 centuries old._ ' Laxus thought, wondering if Naruto had something to do with this and the reason why he decided to stay back. Wendy's eyes widen as she remembered something, "I got it. Milky Way!" she shouted as everyone looked at her.

"Wendy?" Lucy asked. Wendy turned to everyone. "Remember the spells Porlyusica and tou-san left me?" everyone nodded. "One of those spells was Milky Wave. It helps to listen to the voices of the dragons connected to the very river in the skies. I can communicate with the eternano particles that remain here and I may be able to summon the spirit of a dragon to talk to us."

"REALLY?!" Natsu and Gajeel asked as Wendy nodded."Yeah, leave it to me."

"I feel like that spell is more appropriate for a soul slayer," Laxus said as Wendy shrugged. "Daddy said that sometimes spells can correlate with many attributes. Plus as he explained the sky has existed far longer than anyone on this planet and has been there for every event in history and when particles disperse they go to the sky, adding to the sky's record of the world and its history."

"Now let's do this." It took Wendy a few minutes to draw the magic circle to perform the spell.

"Be ready as we can't be sure that if I do find a spirit he/she will be willing to talk." Wendy went into the center as she got to her knees and began to chant,

" **Wandering souls of the dragons…..I am ready to hear your voices. MILKY WAY!** " The seal around Wendy began to glow bluish white as a beam went up to the ceiling creating a giant swirl of magical energy that eventually turned green.

"OHHHHHH!" Everyone said. "Pretty." Lucy, Yukino, and Erza said.

Soon green whips of energy came out of the vortex and went around the entire graveyard. Soon all the bones began to shake causing everyone to get nervous.

"They're all shaking!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Wendy is this supposed to happen." a concerned Happy asked.

"Don't worry. I am looking for a dragon soul, but the residual energy is really low as these bones are extremely old and small." Wendy, then she opens her eyes. "Found one. Its small, but I should be able to maintain it to get some answers if any." Suddenly all the wisps began to come together in the air as giant portal seemed to be opening.

"WOAH!"

"Is that a soul?"

"Wendy…"

"Hush Happy, she's concentrating."

Suddenly something began to come out of the portal. Something very large.

"Hey.."

"That's a…"

A large quadruped creature with large wings came out of the portal. It was around 55 meters in length. It was covered in a thick dark green armored hide with sharp fangs and claws. It also had two whiskers going down its chin.

"DRAGON!" everyone shouted. " **ROOOARRRRRR!** "

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed in fear.

" **GAHAHHAHHAHAHA!** " the dragon started laughing at everyone's reaction. "Huh?" everyone said. " **You humans are always fun to screw around with. It never gets old**." Everyone just stared incredulously at the spiritual dragon.

" **My name is Zirconis, I am the Jade Dragon. I'm surprised you humans would be able to summon my soul. If I am not mistaken this spell belongs to that sexy dragon Grandeeney, now who's the one who summoned me?** " He looked around until he saw Wendy.

" **Awww, how cute. This little dragon slayer summoned me?** "

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM WENDY!" Natsu shouted. " **No way I am going eat this adorable munchkin.** " Natsu comically growled "YOU BASTARD!".

" **HAHAHAHA! Lighten up, you idiot. It was a joke. I'm a ghost what could I do to her? Possess her?** " Natsu glared at the dragon "This guy." he said in an annoyed tone. The others were having similar reactions.

"We just had to get a crazy person," Lucy said.

"Not a person, a dragon," Gray said.

"To be more precise a soul." Gajeel retorted.

"A dragon soul," Laxus muttered in an annoyed tone.

"A very annoying dragon soul." Erza finished in the same tone.

" **My name is Zirconis, and I'm-** "

"YOU ALREADY TOLD US!" everyone shouted as Zirconis just chuckled in amusement. Humans were so much fun screwing around with.

"How did you know Grandeeney?" Natsu asked in a curious tone.

" **She was one of most desired dragons back in my day. But no one had the nerve to go near her when her 'brother-figure' was near to bat anyone way. That girl tailed him anywhere he went. Made a lot of us wonder if she had some kind of infatuation for him and wanted to court him.** "

Wendy snorted at the thought of Grandeeney acting like that towards her dad. It sounded pretty funny and she wished to have seen that. Inside her head, she could hear Dark rolling around laughing uncontrollably, which made her giggle a bit. Unbeknownst to her Grandeeney was trying to hide her cherry red face, denying everything Zirconis said and making Dark laugh even harder.

"What exactly happened here?" Erza asked.

"This place looks like a dragon graveyard," Lily said.

"We summoned your soul to see if we could get some answers," Carla said politely.

" **I have nothing to you, humans, go away!** " Zirconis said as he turned his head away.

"Wait, the three of us are cats." Happy said.

" **Aw well, this started over 400 years ago.** " Zirconis began as everyone sweat-dropped. ' _He seems to change his mind very often._ ' everyone thought.

" **Dragons were the rulers of Earthland. We thrived in the land, sea, and sky. Everything in this world belongs to us, and our power was nearly unmatched. The only ones that could fight us were divine beings and the kaiju. And the number of demons that could fight us was small also.** "

" **Humans looked up to us as gods and worshipped many of us as such. However, most of my kind saw humans as nothing more than food. However, there were several foolish dragons that lived in coexistence with the humans. They created a kingdom in these ancient lands and at the time were ruled over by the Sixth Dragon King, Thoron.** "

" **The two sides never saw eye to eye, so small skirmishes always broke out. But soon it escalated to a full-scale war between the coexistence dragons and the man-eating dragons. I was on the side of the man-eaters.** "

"W-Wait you ate humans," Lucy said as she looked up at the dragon in fear.

" **I may not like humans, but your kind is definitely a delicacy that I could never forget.** "

"Didn't you mama dragon tell you to never talk with your food." Natsu teased with a vein popping on Zirconis's head.

" **You getting on my nerve!** " Zirconis coughed before regaining his composure, " **The war continued for several years with neither side gaining an advantage. We were in a deadlock until the coexistence dragons broke with their foolish strategy. A strategy conceived between two humans and a dragon. A plan that would spell doom for us all. They taught humans the magic dragons used to slay dragons. This was the birth of what you humans call dragonslayer magic.** "

Everyone looked shocked, especially Natsu and Gajeel. "That's how dragonslayer magic was created," Lucy said. "So the first dragonslayers were soldiers in a war?" Happy asked as Zirconis nodded.

" **That's right. The power of the dragonslayers was immense and turned the tide of the war. However, there was a miscalculation. Many of the dragonslayers became too powerful and arrogant as they started to kill the dragons that were on their side too. They would come to regret that action of treachery as they had angered HIM.** "

Everyone blinked in confusion "Who?" they asked. " **One of the two humans who helped create dragonslayer magic. The Father of all Dragonslayers, you could say.** "

" **When he saw what the traitors had done, he snapped. He went into a fit of rage and went on a rampage to find them. And find them he did. He then systematically slaughtered every last one of them in a horrific display of blood and gore. Even a dragon-like myself shivers remembering him.** "

Nearly everyone's eyes widen in horror, while Erza's and Laxus's eyes narrowed. Wendy frowned knowing who this was about.

" **I still remembered when I saw him again. His eyes were empty sockets into a deep white void, an aura that reeked of death, and a body covered in the blood and flesh of my kind. I made the mistake of angering him when I killed another brat that was under his care. That mistake would lead to my gruesome end along with the dragons that were with me that day.** " Everyone glared at what they heard and many were thinking he deserved it.

' _So far this matches everything Naruto/father told us. But I wonder what else we'll learn._ ' Laxus and Erza thought respectively. Everyone noticed how Zirconis was staring at Erza and Lucy. Lucy got rather uncomfortable, while Erza narrowed her eyes. "What?" Erza asked, but had a good idea what the staring was about.

" **Hmmmm now that I look at you two closely, you remind me of a woman I knew during the war. The same could be said about the blonde next to you.** " Everyone looked between the three with Lucy looking very lost at what Zirconis said. Does that mean one of her ancestors was part of the war and maybe a dragonslayer? But as far as she could recall there has never been a dragonslayer in the Heartfilia family, so what could Zirconis mean? Erza knew that Zirconis was speaking of her mother and Anna, but she kept quiet as it was not yet time for that secret to come out yet. Zirconis shook his head as he turned back to his entire audience.

" **Anyway as time went on he would continue to slaughter my kind as the war went on. He bathed in our blood and devoured our flesh. He really was a monster in every sense of the word.** " Everyone had paled hearing the father's description, while Lucy and Yukino looked like they were gonna be sick. " **Eventually, his skin became scales, his teeth became fangs, his feet became talons, he grew wings and a tail, and soon looked more and more like a dragon.** "

Nearly everyone felt their eyes widen. "A human became a dragon?" Lucy asked in fear.

"Why?" Natsu asked. " **Because that is the inevitable fate that befalls all who use dragonslayer magic. Once it begins it can't be stopped.** "

' _I know father became a dragon, but why am I getting a bad feeling of where this story is going?_ '

" **All the dragons that you see here are the remains of everyone that man has killed. Despite his human origins, that man would kill our king and reign as our new king. The war that was fought would be known as the Dragon King Festival. That man's name was Acnologia. Once a human, now a black dragon that cloaked in wings of darkness.** "

Everyone who did not know the truth about Naruto felt their eyes nearly pop out of their heads. "WWWWHHHHAAATTTT?!" they all shouted.

"ACNOLOGIA! THAT THING WAS HUMAN?! HOW COULD THING EVER HAVE BEEN HUMAN?! IT ATTACKED US FOR NO REASON AND WE COULDN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP HIM!" Lucy shouted in fear. Why wouldn't she? That monster came out of nowhere and attacked her guild. They threw everything they had, but nothing could stop him.

"HOW COULD THAT BE POSSIBLE!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"WAIT THAT MAKES NO SENSE! NARUTO IS THE DRAGON KING!" Natsu shouted as Zirconis's eyes widen. " **How do you know that name?** "

"We've met him. He told us he's the son of Thoron and Saphira. That makes him the Dragon King. So how the hell is Acnologia the King."

" **HEHEHE….HAHAHAHAHA!** " Zirconis began to laugh uncontrollably. "WHAT THE HELL IS SO DAMN FUNNY?!" Natsu roared in annoyance.

" **No lies were spoken to you. Everything you were told was the truth. However, I will warn you now. The fact that Naruto has resurfaced means a great shadow is soon to come. Beware humans of the calamity that will come. I have said my piece, farewell.** " Zirconis finished as he faded away.

"Wendy?" Carla and Happy asked as they approached the girl. Wendy shook her head. "Sorry, his spirit has completely vanished. Perhaps we may find peace in the afterlife."

' _ **Or burn in hell.**_ ' Dark replied. ' _Hush Dark. It's ill-advised to speak ill of the dead._ ' Wendy mentally scolded as she got up, but paused when she smelled a foreign scent in the air. Someone else is here.

"Well, that was one hell of a history lesson," Gray said.

"I think that was too much," Lucy said with a tearful look in her eyes.

"Well, that was a bit of a waste of time since I already knew most of this. Though at least everything was confirmed." Laxus muttered to himself. He looked to ask Erza her opinion but got concerned when he saw how quiet she was. "Erza?" he asked, but unfortunately Erza was too focused on her own internal thoughts.

' _None of this makes sense. How could Acnologia become the king and have been that killed Thoron when father said he was one who did it?_ ' Erza thought before her mind froze as she had a moment of clarity as everything came together. ' _Father was a dragonslayer who lost the children under his care. He slaughtered all those responsible. He soon began to turn into a dragon. He went to a person to end the war. He hurt Anna, and turn into a dragon. Thoron died saving him and leaving him as the sole person to take the throne. My father is Acnologia._ ' Erza felt as if she was splashed with a bucket of cold water until she felt Laxus's hand shaking her.

"Erza? Are you okay?" Laxus asked as Erza took a few breaths to calm herself as she looked at her fellow S-rank mage. "Yeah, just a lot to think about."

"So….Does that mean if we use dragonslayer magic too much, we'll turn into dragons?!" Natsu asked in comical terror. "How should I know?!" Gajeel retorted.

"No, Natsu you and Gajeel shouldn't have to worry about it," Wendy said as everyone turned to her.

"Wendy, what do you mean?" Natsu asked. "Do you know something?" Lucy asked.

"Before I talk I think our spy should come out," Wendy said as she looked to the far right and someone came out from behind a skeleton that was covered in dust and moss.

"Hmmm. So you found me out? The nose of a dragonslayer is truly an impressive tool." the person said as everyone became guarded in case the man did anything.

"Who are you?" Laxus asked. The man took a bow before he introduced himself.

"Forgive me, my name is Arcadios and I am Head of the Holy Chivalric Order of the Cherry Blossoms and part of the army of the Fiore Kingdom stationed here in Crocus. Now my dear please continue." Wendy looked at the man for a few seconds before turning back to Natsu.

"Natsu when we granted dragonslayer magic we begin to grow something in us called the dragon seed. The more we use this magic, the more this seed grows and it will eventually begin to spread throughout our body, and we'll see the physical signs just as Zirconis explained. The claws, fangs, talons, wings, etc. And when the seed bloom, the person becomes a dragon. They are the fourth generation dragonslayers." Wendy said as Natsu and several others shouted, "WHAT?!"

"The fourth generation can turn into dragons?!" Natsu exclaimed in shock.

"WAIT WENDY DIDN'T YOU SAY YOUR FATHER IS A FOURTH GEN?!" Lucy shouted as Wendy nodded. "Yes, my father can turn into a dragon as he is a fourth gen…..just like how I am fourth gen as well."

"WHAT?!" nearly everyone shouted again. Wendy mentally sighed at all the shouting, but pressed on."HOW?!" Natsu and Gajeel asked loudly.

"I will keep this short. Back when I was really young, my sealed a very powerful force inside me. It was meant to protect in case I was in an extreme situation. However, there was an unexpected result. The power merged with my dragonslayer magic and destroyed the seed, but left me with all the benefits. Now I can enter my dragon form while not losing access to my drive and dragon force forms, which is what normally happens to fourth gen slayer." Wendy explained but decided to leave out the part about the power technically originating from a demon. That would cause too many problems with some members of the guild.

"Damn." was all anyone could say. "Can you turn into a dragon now?" Natsu asked, but Wendy shook her head. "Not for long. One, my body is not able to handle the stress of the transformation, so I would just be killing myself. Second, if I stay too long not only will it cause harm to myself, but I will also lose myself to my primal mind and become a rampaging monster that attacks everything and everyone in my line of sight."

Everyone shivered as they remembered how Wendy reacted to Carla's insults to father. Then everyone imagined what would have happened had Wendy actually snapped when Lucy was beaten. Everyone felt the color drain from their bodies at the thought of Wendy snapping in the middle of the stadium that was filled with hundreds of civilians and mages. They all shivered in fright. "I'm glad you never turned into one, Wendy," Gray said.

Wendy chuckled awkwardly "Yeah, isn't that a relief." she was sure they would not like to hear that she was very tempted to go full dragon against Minerva for what she did to Lucy. ' _ **Yeah, they may not like hearing that.**_ ' Dark said.

"Hmm. How fascinating. Your information and what the dragon told us, matches everything he has in our records. Although he did omit one thing involving Acnologia." Arcadios said as everyone looked at him.

"Tell me do you know of the demons of Zeref?" he asked as Gray's eyes widen. "You mean like Deliora?" Arcadios nodded. "That's correct. Acnologia you could say is similar. According to a theory we have devised, Zeref assisted Acnologia in his transformation into a dragon."

"ZEREF HELPED TURN ACNOLOGIA?!" several people shouted.

"Yes, and by destroying Zeref, the source of all evil, we destroy Acnologia as well," Arcadios said. Wendy narrowed her eyes at the man. ' _I really don't trust him._ ' Wendy thought as Dark also did not like this man. ' _ **Be wary, but I don't think he's evil.**_ '

' _That explains who helped father._ ' Erza thought as another piece of evidence was added to her conclusion about her father.

"However for this goal to be accomplished we require the assistance of two Stellar Mages. In particular, ones that have the zodiac keys."

' _Zodiac keys?_ ' Lucy and Yukino thought. Wendy's eyes narrowed in thought before they widen in realization as she glared at the knight. "You son of a bitch! You're the one who sent those goons that captured Katja and Eclair." she accused as Arcadios nodded. "That's correct."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted as several of them got into fighting stances, but Arcadios waved his hand. "Calm yourselves. I am not here to capture them. I must apologize as I acted hastily and made a critical mistake. I meant no harm, but I acted too forceful to gain the zodiac keys. I am sorry." Arcadios as he bowed his head. Everyone looked suspicious before calming down a bit.

"What exactly is your goal, Arcadios-san?" Wendy asked. Arcadios then turned around as he began walking "Please, follow me and I will show you."

* * *

 **[An hour later at Fairy Lodgings.]**

It turns out that Arcadios took the group to see the Eclipse Gate. He explained they will use this gate to open a portal to go 400 years back into the past and kill Zeref before he becomes an immortal. Nearly everyone in Fairy Tail had an epiphany as they now realized that the gate in Carla's vision was the Eclipse Gate. They also connected that the malicious magical energy was coming from the gate.

Wendy asked it was safe to mess with things such as time travel as they had no idea of the consequences of these actions. But some like Yukino wondered if the consequences could outweigh the potential good that could be done with this gate. Arcadios explained that with the twelve keys the gate would be opened when the moons are eclipsed to one another. July 7 is when the gate will be opened. That made some alarm bells go off in everyone's head as that's the same day Naruto said he will reveal where the dragons went. This just raised even more questions if these two events were connected in some way.

However before they could voice their opinions, they were all surrounded by the kingdom's army and leading them was the colonel/minister, Durton. He explained that he was against this plan from the start and now will have Arcadios, Lucy, and Yukino arrested. Natsu wanted to intervene, but he had his magical energy drained from him by the Eclipse Gate. The rest were kicked out of the castle and told if they win they may have an audience with the king and get their friend back then. Now they're back in the lodging and explained everything to Makarov, Gildarts, and Naruto.

"So the only way to get Lucy and Yukino back is if we win the GMG," Gildarts said as Gray did not look convinced at the deal. "The problem is that we have no clue if they will even keep their word. They could easily backstab us."

"WHO THE HELL CARES ABOUT ALL THAT! I SAY WE GO IN AND BUST HER OUT NOW!" Natsu shouted from his tied up position.

"Calm down Natsu. None of us like this either." Makarov lectured.

"Master, f-father. What do we do?" Erza asked though she had difficulty saying father, something that Naruto took notice of and made a mental note to ask her about.

"Hmmm. We can not act rashly as this is the king we are dealing with. Though he shouldn't treat his subjects so roughly. The two are being held as an incentive for us to win." Makarov said as he scratched his chin in thought.

"But why let us leave if we have such valuable information?" Gray asked. "Because who would actually believe anything we tell them. Everyone will think we'll crazy. And the last thing I think anyone wants to do is start a civil war against the kingdom." Laxus answered.

Natsu finally got sick of sitting and ripped himself out of his bindings. "ENOUGH BLABBERING AND LET'S JUST GO SAVE THEM!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "SETTLE DOWN!" Makarov said as he slammed his enlarged fist on Natsu.

"They have members of our family in their clutches. Considering who our opponents are….we can't attack upfront without consequences." Makarov said before looking at the blonde king, "Naruto what do you propose?" Naruto hummed before answering.

"We need to appear in the games as they'll immediately know if don't appear. So we create two teams. One will participate in the games, while the other DISCREETLY infiltrates the castle and rescues Lucy and Yukino. If the GMG team wins, we'll have our audience with the king and get the girls back, but if they go back on their word our rescue team will get them out."

Makarov sighed "That seems to be our best option at the moment."

"I'm going on that rescue team!" Natsu shouted with a fiery look in his eyes. Naruto rolled his eyes. "I already knew you would say that. Wendy, I want you to go to help Lucy and Yukino, but also to keep him in line and from getting in trouble."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Natsu shouted, but was ignored by everyone else.

"Anyway. All of you get some sleep, we have a LONG day tomorrow and you need your rest." everyone nodded as they all began turning in for the night. Wendy gave Erza and Naruto a tight hug before going to bed. Naruto was about to go to bed on the couch when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Erza looking at him.

"Father?" she asked in an uncertain tone. Naruto raised an eyebrow as she bit her lip."Can I speak with you?" Naruto nodded as the two sat on the couch and quickly put a silencing barrier to keep the conversation private.

"What is it?" he finally asked. Erza fidgeted before finally speaking "I want you to be honest with me. When we spoke to Zirconis he spoke about a particular mage that helped bring about the creation of dragonslayer magic. How he was betrayed by his comrades and how he killed them all. How he slowly descended into madness and became a dragon. A dragon that rose to become the Dragon King." Erza looked up to see her father's serious gaze, "Father. Are…..Are you really Acnologia?" she finally asked.

Naruto looked at his daughter for a solid minute before answering "Yes." For several minutes the two remained quiet as Erza looked down, coming to terms with what was confirmed to her.

"Why then?" she finally asked. Naruto looked at her. "What?" He asked as Erza raised her head as she stared at her father with sad, conflicted eyes. "Why did you attack my guild?"

Naruto sighed before answering, "I will say what I told Wendy, I originally went to go after Zeref as I wanted revenge against his actions against me. I don't I have to explain that, correct?"

Erza shook her head. "Well when I saw he was gone, but you guys were on the island, I decided to have fun with you guys." Erza glared at her father for that remark "FUN?! FATHER DO YOU REALIZE HOW TERRIFIED YOU MADE ALL OF US?!" she screamed.

"I am well aware, but let me ask you something. Did anyone die?" Naruto asked. Erza narrowed her eyes. "No. But that's not an excuse." Naruto shook his head as that wasn't the point he was making. "Didn't you ever find it weird that I went out of my way to land on the island and attack you all when all I had to do was fire my roar at the island when it came into my line of sight." Erza looked thoughtful as what her father said did make sense. He had no need to land on the island. "Not to mention no one died or lost a limb. Gildarts fought me and lost an arm and leg, but no one lost anything. I did all that because I wanted to see how strong you guys were."

"And?" Erza questioned as her father scratched the back of his head. "Well I was disappointed in your power as I expected more, but I was happy at how close your bonds to one another was. It showed that you held the ideals of my sister, Mavis, close to your hearts. So I tested you with my roar, and you guys managed to deflect it thanks to the **Fairy Sphere** you created. Once I saw you guys were alive, I left and you know the rest."

Erza looked down digesting everything she heard. She looked up when she saw father get up to dispel the barrier "I will take my leave." he said. Erza's eyes widen in shock. "Wait why?!"

"I can tell my presence is upsetting you. So I'll leave and if you don't want to speak with me again. I'll understand." Naruto said as he looked at his daughter sadly before he began walking out. Erza continued to look in horror before she finally snapped back into reality and ran after Naruto.

"NO!" she shouted as she enveloped her father in a firm hug from behind. Naruto was left stunned as Erza buried her head on his back as she held on tight. "Please, don't leave," she said softly. Naruto looked back in confusion "But you-" Naruto began but was interrupted by a loud, bur firm, "Be quiet and let me speak!" Naruto stayed quiet to allow Erza to speak.

"I do not hate you. Am I angry? Yes, I am very, but I don't hate you. I have heard and seen enough of your past to know just how complicated and jaded you are. You have been so much throughout your life. So much pain, so much suffering, so many betrayals. It could make anyone snap. All the pain you felt, eventually became all you knew and the only thing you knew how to give others. But Master Mavis and Wendy have shown that you still are capable of feeling love and yesterday shows that you hold great sorrow for your mistakes." Erza then looked at her father with gentle brown eyes and a small smile.

"That's why If I can forgive Gajeel, Laxus, Jellal, and Ultear for their actions, then I should have no problem forgiving you, father," Erza said brightly as Naruto just looked at his daughter in wonder before turning around and bring her into a tight hug. "Thank you for my benihime," he said softly as she returned the hug. The two stayed in silence before they separated as Erza was asked something that has been on her mind for a while.

"Father one last question. When I saw Lucy getting hurt, I felt a great amount of anger and heard a voice speak to me. I also heard it after seeing your memories." Naruto sighed before answering, "That would be your inner dragon." Erza blinked, "My what?"

"Its a physical manifestation of your dragonslayer magic. And its personality depends on you, your upbringing, and any other factors that have affected you and your personality. And considering your very protective and loyal nature towards your nakama….its safe to assume your draconian half is that but taken up to the extreme." Naruto explained.

Erza nodded as that explained a great. She wondered if every dragonslayer had to deal with an inner dragon. She'll ask that another time, but right now she wanted to know one thing. "How do I talk to her?" she asked as she wanted to meet her inner dragon to establish an understanding and a connection. Naruto summoned a piece of paper with the 'Deep Sleep' kanji written on it. "Here. This seal will put you to sleep and send you straight into your inner world."

"But what if I don't wake up in time for the games?" Erza asked worried she may miss the games. Naruto shook his head. "Relax. I made it so the seal wakes you up in time for the games you have my world." Erza nodded in appreciation "Thank you."

"Now go get some sleep. You have a long day tomorrow." Erza nodded as she gave Naruto one last hug and a kiss to the cheek before leaving to go to her bedroom.

Naruto sighed as he wanted to get some rest after this long day. "Now for some sleep-"

"Naruto," Jellal said as he suddenly appeared next to the blonde king. "Fuck." Naruto silently swore as he looked at the blue haired mage. "What is it?" he asked. Jellal looked at Naruto with a grim look in his eyes. "I need to speak with you about the mystery person. They told me what's going to happen here on July 7th."

Naruto sighed in exasperation."This is so damn troublesome, dattebayo." Naruto muttered before his eyes widen "DAMMIT!" he shouted.

This was gonna be a long night for Naruto.

* * *

 **[Unknown Location]**

Erza opened her eyes to see herself surrounded by numerous crystal constructs. It all looked a giant forest of crystals of different shapes, sizes, and colors.

"So this is my inner world. I guess the crystals represent The Tower of Heaven since that's what I knew for a good portion of my life before Fairy Tail."

" **Hello, Erza. It's a pleasure to meet you at long last**." A strong feminine voice said. Erza turns to the source of the voice and saw a figure sitting on one the branches on the crystal trees.

She looked like a teenager of average height, with fair skin, brown eyes, and dark burgundy hair. Her hair is mostly chin-length with the addition of elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face. Her attire typically consists of a high-collared, low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves worn underneath a sleeveless, magenta trench coat that flares behind her, being shorter and pleated in the front, and black, elbow-length, fingerless gloves with gold bracelets above them; below that, she wears red high-heeled pumps and black thigh-high stockings connected to a skirt by suspenders. Erza admitted that the girl looked very pretty and could pass as her sister or close relative.

(Think Akiza from Yugioh 5Ds)

"Hello, my inner dragon. I'm glad I get to finally meet you." Erza said politely as the inner dragon smiled before she spoke again, " **Yes indeed. Now then let's talk.** "

* * *

 **[Next Day, GMG Stadium 3 PM]**

" **WELCOME AT LONG LAST EVERYONE! TODAY IS THE FINAL DAY OF THE GMG! WHETHER YOUR HAPPY, SAD, OR BOTH, TODAY A WINNER WILL BE DECIDED!** "

" **TODAY'S REPORTER WILL BE me, CHAPATI. EX-COUNCIL MEMBER YAJIMA!** "

" **HELLO!** "

" **AND FINALLY OUR SPECIAL GUEST IS...MATO-KUN! THE OFFICIAL MASCOT OF THE GMG!** "

" **KABO!** "

" **ARE YOU READY FOR THIS?** "

" **YES LET'S GET THE SHOW ON THE ROAD AND INTRODUCE THE TEAMS!** "

" **FIRST IS BLUE PEGASUS!** " Out came Ichiya, Jenny, and the Trimens

" **LAMIA SCALE!** " Lamia Scale was Lyon, Sherria, Jura, Toby, and Yuka.

" **QUATRO CERBERUS!** " Bacchus, Bulat, Wave, Ajeel, and Lubbock.

" **NEXT COMES THE CURRENT HOLDER OF THE TITLE OF NUMBER 1 GUILD! WILL THEY MAINTAIN THEIR RECORD! HERE THEY ARE….SABERTOOTH!** " Out came Rufus, Orga, Rogue, Sting, and Minerva leading them.

" **OH? THEY LOOK DIFFERENT.** "

" **PERHAPS THEY HAVE RENEWED THEIR FIGHTING SPIRIT!** "

" **THEY LOOK SO COOL!** "

"Hey one of the cats that usually cheers for them is missing." one of the civilians pointing out with his friend also noticing the oddity. "Well, that's weird. Where did the little guy go?"

' _Lector._ ' Sting thought. "Sting-kun do your best." Sting turned to the voice to see an image of Lector cheering him on before it disappeared. Sting smiled softly before looking forward. "Leave it to me, Lector. I will do my best for you."

" **NEXT COMES MERMAID HEEL!** " Out came Kagura, Seilah, Dimaria, Brandish, and Risley.

"Good Luck girls," Irene said. "Show them your power." Anna cheered.

" **FINALLY THE CURRENT #1 OF THE GMG! THE GUILD THAT WAS #1 SEVEN YEARS AGO! HERE COMES….FAIRY TAIL!** "

Out of the gate came Gildarts, Laxus, Gajeel, Erza, and finally…...Gray?!

" **THEY'VE CHANGED MEMBERS!** "

"..." Durton stayed quiet.

" **HUH?! GRAY?!** "

"Natsu is not here," Rogue said as Sting shakes his head. "Not like that would make things easier for us."

" **WHY WAS NATSU NOT INCLUDED IN THE TEAM?!** "

" **HMMM, PERHAPS SOMETHING HAPPEN?** "

"Hmmm, he must have not recovered his magic," Durton muttered to himself.

"GO FAIRY TAIL!" Romeo and Asuka cheered.

"GO GRAY!" Juvia cheered.

"ERZAAAA!" shouted several members of the guild.

"Gajeel beat them up!" Levy, Jet, and Droy shouted.

"Laxus show them your superiority and bravery!" Freed cheered.

"You and Naruto thought this through," Porlyusica said. "You sure about this Maky?"

"This was the best arrangement, so we can only hope the best," Makarov said.

In the city, several figures were rushing to the capital's castle. These figures were Natsu, Wendy, Mirajane, Happy, Carla, and Lily. "I leave it to you, brats," Makarov said in a confident tone.

Meanwhile, Naruto was standing on the statue of GMG viewing all of this going down.

"Good luck everyone. The day of reckoning is upon us."

Only nine hours remain before the promised time.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I promise to update Neo Uzu as soon as possible. Next update in RDK will be mid-February Please, Favorite and Review**.


	20. Chapter 19

_**Hello everyone! Welcome to another installment of RDK! Now I know I said this would be released mid-February, which was the plan, but I got caught up in life and it was just pushed back. But worry not I have brought you the next chapter.**_

 _ **Now I was going to release this on February 17th as it was my birthday and I thought it would be my gift to you all. But I got caught up in stuff. Life can always complicate things. Now I hope you enjoy and a few other surprises I have in store for my birthday surprise.**_

 _ **Now a few things about this chapter. Naruto will not have much presence as he was not really necessary for the events of this chapter, but that will change when we get to the really good stuff. I also skimmed through some of the fights for the final day as I did not want to go into too much detail due to the fact the chapter would have taken longer to update and I wanted to focus on the really big fights as soon as possible.**_

 _ **So I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Now on with the chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Operation Fairy Stars Begin!**_

The Lucy and Yukino Rescue Team were running to the castle as they heard the shouting from the GMG stadium. "Looks like the last fight is about to begin," Mira said as he looked in the direction of the stadium. "Good! That'll distract everyone and gives us a chance to get into the castle."

"We need to put on some disguises so we're not standing out," Lily said. Mira giggled in amusement. "Don't worry I have an idea," she said as she explained her plan to everyone. Wendy cast one last look towards the stadium.

' _Good luck, onee-chan, everyone._ ' she thought before following her team to commence the rescue plan.

* * *

" **NOW LET THE GMG BEGIN! THIS TIME THE ENTIRE TOWN OF CORCUS! THE MEMBERS OF EACH GUIDE HAVE ALREADY BEEN SCATTERED ACROSS THE TOWN! NOW EACH MEMBER WILL RUN AROUND THE CITY AND WHEN YOU MEET AN ENEMY...YOU FIGHT!** " Chapati explained.

" **IF YOUR ENEMY LOSES OR IS UNABLE TO FIGHT YOU WILL BE THE VICTOR AND RECEIVE A POINT. ALSO, EACH TEAM MUST DECIDE ON A LEADER THAT ONLY THE FELLOW MEMBERS OF THE TEAM WILL KNOW. IF THE LEADER IS BEATEN YOU WILL RECEIVE 5 POINTS.** " Mato continued.

" **THERE ARE A TOTAL OF 45 POINTS AVAILABLE TO GET. SO ANYONE HAS A CHANCE TO WIN! EVERY TEAM WILL HAVE THEIR OWN STRATEGY. THEY CAN EITHER WORK TOGETHER OR SPLIT OFF ON THEIR OWN.** " Chapati finished.

Erza looked at the members of her team. "Listen, everyone. I don't have to repeat this, but we have to win for Lucy and Yukino." Everyone nodded.

"If Natsu and the others manage to get them back before the games end…." Gray began. "Then that would be the best case scenario," Gildarts finished.

"But we can't take any chances and we have another reason to win," Gajeel said.

Laxus smirked. "To make up for our guild that's lost for the last 7 years."

" **WHO WILL BE THE VICTOR?! LET THE GMG BEGIN!** " Mato shouted.

"LET'S GO!" Erza shouted. "YEAH!" the other members shouted.

" **THE LAST BATTLE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN**." Chapati said.

 **AS EXPECTED, SOME OF THE TEAMS HAVE SPLIT UP.** " Yajima said.

" **EVERYONE DO YOUR BEST!** " Mato cheered enthusiastically.

" **HMMM. SABERTOOTH HAS SPLIT OFF INTO ONE-MAN TEAMS. WHILE OTHERS HAVE GONE OFF INTO PAIRS.** " Yajima commented.

In the city, Rufus paused as he stopped on the roof of an apartment. "Huh?" he says in confusion.

"What's up, Rufus?" Orga asked as Rufus frowned. "They are not moving," he replied. Meanwhile, everyone in the stadium looked up at the projection of the same location in the city with confusion in their eyes.

" **WHAT THE?! ALL OF THE MEMBERS OF FAIRY TAIL ARE JUST STANDING?**!" Chapati said.

"WHAT ARE YOU BRATS DOING?!" Makarov shouted in comical annoyance.

"What's going on?" Lisanna asked. Cana shook her head. "I have no clue."

"First come, first served, guys!" Max shouted with Elfman nodded. "Get in there and fight!"

" **FAIRY TAIL'S ACTIONS ARE PECULIAR, BUT WE HAVE OTHER BATTLES THAT ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN.** " Chapati said as he was confused by the team's actions, but there were other teams to focus on.

Back in the city arena, the first match involved Lubbock against Yuka and Toby. The battle was tough, especially with Yuka's anti-magic abilities, but Lubbock managed to pull off a win. In another part of the arena, the Trimen of Blue Pegasus was taken down by Brandish.

" **THE POINTS CONTINUE TO CHANGE, BUT FAIRY TAIL STILL HAS NOT MOVED!** "

Jura manages to take out Lubbock, who had the misfortune of running into him. Lyon took down Ajeel thanks to the advantage of using ice magic against the sand. Which would have been a problem in the arena, but in the city, the two were on a much more even playing field.

The next people to meet were Jenny and Ichiya against Bacchus. The two pegasus mages knew this was gonna be a tough fight, but they refused to go down without trying. However, this match was interrupted as Sting appeared from above the sky and delivered a powerful surprise attack on the unsuspecting Bacchus and instantly knocked him out.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH?" several people shouted.

" **SABERTOOTH IS ON THE MOVE! BACCHUS'S DEFEAT MEANS FIVE POINTS TO SABERTOOTH!** "

Sting looked up to the other two opponents who he planned to quickly take out...only for Kagura to appear and beat the two Pegasus mages with a surprise attack!

" **KAGURA HAS MADE A MOVE! WITH THAT LAST MOVE, BLUE PEGASUS IS OUT! KAGURA GIVES MERMAID HEEL A HUGE BOOST IN POINTS!** "

Kagura quickly turns, ready to fight Sting, only to be surprised to see he disappeared.

' _So he ran away. He must be saving himself when Fairy Tail makes its move. Smart. Whether we win or lose, is irrelevant at this point. I simply want to test my strength against Erza. But I will fight for my guild before that time and if we happen to win, then that's a bonus_.' Kagura thought as she walked off to find another opponent.

"It's best to ignore heavy hitters like Jura, Gildarts, Kagura, and Dimaria. They could easily knock out our members. Though I wonder why have they not made a move?" Minerva mused to herself.

Wave manages to knock out Millianna with little difficulty. However, this left him wide open for Brandish and Seilah to sneak attack him. Wave was managing to put off a good fight, but he was being overwhelmed. That was until Bulat came to the rescue. Now, this became a two versus two fight.

" **Grand Slash/Dragon Slash!** " Wave and Bulat yelled in unison as they launched their signature attacks against the two mermaid mages. Brandish just looked at the attacks with a frown on her face. She raised her open palm up as it glowed green with magical energy. Suddenly the two attacks disappeared!

"WHAT?!" shouted the two armored mages. "How did you do that?!" an incredulous Wave asked. Brandish merely gave smirk along with Seilah. That's for us to know and for you to figure it out." she teased. Wave and Bulat narrowed their eyes before looking at one another and nodded. Bulat became invisible as Wave summoned his blade and dashed forward to the two female mages.

Wave performed dual slashes that the two girls easily dodged. Bulat had sneak behind the girls and prepared to strike them from behind...so imagine his surprise that Seilah turned around and caught the blade with both hands!

"WHAT THE HELL?! HOW DID YOU CATCH ME?! MY ARMOR CAN FOOL EVEN THE BEST SENSORS!" Seilah smiled. "Its because I am a demon. I have enhanced senses and sensory capabilities. Not to mention my magic. Nothing can hide anything from someone blessed with the magic of the moon." Seilah explained as she looked right into Bulat's eyes as her eyes glowed a bright blue. **"Moon Eyes,** " Seilah muttered as Bulat then became visible to everyone again.

"BULAT!" Wave screamed, but Brandish appeared right in front. "Sorry, but I'm supposed to stop you from ruining Seilah's fight." the green-haired mage said as Wave glared at her."Then I'll force you to move! **Double Grand Slash!** " Wave shouted. However, like the last time, Brandish raised her hand and the attacks disappeared.

' _Damn it! Is it some kind of eradication magic? Can she erase anything she wants? But why has she not done it to my armor?_ ' Wave thought to himself. However, this momentary distraction gave Brandish enough time to dash in front of Wave with her fist coated in white magical energy. Wave quickly crossed his arms, thinking he could take the hit. Suddenly he noticed that the energy within the fist began to expand exponentially. Brandish slammed her fist into Wave's crossed weapons and the two blades were easily broken as Brandish's fist slams straight into Wave's gut.

"GUH!" Wave coughed as blood came out of his mouthpiece as he's sent flying into the wall of a nearby building. Brandish titled her head as Wave remained attached to the crater on the building. "Aw, don't tell me you're done? I am usually not one for fighting but its more boring if the fight ends too quickly." Wave grunted as he got out of the crater as he looked up at Brandish.

' _Her attack grew in size in an instant before her fist impacted me. And my attacks disappeared the minute they reached her. Hm, I may have an idea for her magic._ '

Meanwhile, Bulat was still standing as Seilah began charging her magic into the shape of a blade. "Farewell, Bulat." she softly said as she brought her blade down, but Bulat managed to repel her attack. Seilah's eyes widen as Bulat jumped back. "How did you do that?" Bulat smiled. "Your magic eyes allows you to see things, normal people can't see. Not to mention your demonic powers. You'll able to compel people to do your bidding like a Succubus"

Seilah merely smiled. "I am impressed that you're able to resist my compelling." Bulat nodded. "Sadly your magic won't work on me." Seilah smiled as she summoned another blade to her hand. "Oh well. This makes things more interesting. **Moon Blades.** " The two dashed forward to continue their fight.

Back with Wave and Brandish, the two were circling one another, waiting for the right time to strike. Wave decided to make the first move. He threw a fast right hook, Brandish quickly jumped back as Wave followed her as he threw several jabs at her as several walls, lamps, and floor become the receiving end of Wave's fists.

' _She's not used her magic? Is she waiting for me to launch a magic attack or an opening for me?_ ' Wave thought before tightening his fist. ' _Only one way to find out._ ' Wave then summoned his spear again and charged it with magical energy.

" **Grand Thrust!** " Wave shouted as he hurled the spear towards Brandish. Brandish waved her hand as the spear disappeared again. However, Wave used this opportunity to dash in front of her and landed as swift haymaker that sent Brandish skidding across the arena.

"I figured it out." Wave said as Brandish looked at him with a bashful smile. "What do you mean?"

"Your magic expands or shrinks mass. You used your magic to shrink my attacks and weapons so fast that it looked like you eradicated them. And when you hit me, you expanded the magic to increase the damage out your attack dishes out. My only confusion is why you never used it on me? My only guesses are you can't do it to living things or if the person is strong enough, they can resist your magic's effects." Wave explained.

Brandish just titled her head in amusement. "Maybe~" she teased before getting a serious look on her face. She then coated her fists in magical energy. "Ready for round 2?"

Back with Bulat and Seilah were neck and neck with one another. Each one managing to land a strike with the other retaliating soon after. It was a complete statement. After one last clash, the two landed a few feet from one another.

"You really are an amazing opponent, Seilah-san." Bulat complimented with Seilah smiling. "Likewise. However, that doesn't mean you'll win. That goes for your partner." Bulat then summoned two spears as he began twirling then as he charged them with magical energy. The two spinning spears became two red disks of energy.

"Take this! **Double Spear Disks!** " Bulat shouted as he launched the two disks. Seilah was prepared to block them but was surprised when they completely ignored her and went past her. She turned to see them heading for Brandish as she was distracted trying to hit Wave.

"Brandish!" she shouted. The green-haired mage turned to see the disks heading for her. She was about to shrink them when they suddenly began to glow before exploding in a giant flash explosion.

"Argh!" both Seilah and Brandish shouted as they were completely blind. Using this opportunity Wave summoned his spear and sword as he coated his body in a blue magical aura. " **Double Grand Dasher!** " Wave shouted as he slammed into Brandish before sending into a head-on collision with the stone floor. Bulat summoned his own spear and blade and went straight to Seilah as the blades of his weapons to glow red. " **Dragon Blade Barrage!** " Bulat shouted as he delivered several slashes into Seilah before ending the combo with one large cross slash that sent Seilah into the same area Brandish was sent into.

Wave jumped into the air and landed next to Bulat. Bulat turned in concern to see Wave breathing heavily. It seems Brandish's attacks left more damage than expected.

"Can you continue?" Bulat asked as Wave nodded. From the smoke cloud, Seilah and Brandish appeared with several bruises but still standing. The two girls sent smirks to the armored teens.

"Hmmm, not bad, but not enough." Brandish teased. Seilah then raised her hand above her head. "Let's see you stop this." Suddenly a dark blue sphere formed above her hand and continued to grow as more magical energy was poured into it.

Seilah gave a smirk to the shocked looks on Wave's and Bulat's faces if their eyes are anything to go by. "Take this! **Moon Destroyer!** " Seilah shouted as she launched the sphere towards the two. Brandish decided to get in as she raised her arm and shouted, " **Expansion!** " The spell caused the sphere to grow even more. Now it was the size of a building!

"Ready Wave?" Bulat shouted. Wave nodded "Yeah." Wave then summoned several spears and launched them into the air. The two then summoned their spears and charged them with as much energy as possible. As the ball of doom was upon them, Bulat shouted.

"NOW WAVE!" The two then slammed their spears into the sphere. Shockwave ripped through the area they were fighting in as the two armored mages were being pushed back. The two roared as their spears glowed brightly as the sphere actually stopped! " **DOUBLE REFLECTION SLASH!"** the two shouted in unison as they sent the attack right back to the girls. The girls were about to dodge, but Wave would not let them off easily.

" **GRAND SPEAR SHOWER!** " Suddenly the spears that Wave threw into the air came crashing down towards the girls. Seilah and Brandish were surprised though when the blades did not attack them but instead landed around them. Brandish was about to shrink the blades and then the attack, but suddenly the blades glowed as Wave shouted, " **Grand Seal!** " A giant magic seal appeared as it paralyzed the two girls. The two girls could do nothing as their sphere of doom came upon they could only say one thing. "Shit."

 **BOOOM!**

"SEILAH/BRANDISH!" several members of Mermaid Heel shouted from both inside and outside the town and arena. Irene and Anna narrowed their eyes as they knew their girls could handle much worse. They knew those two would make them proud just like everyone else has.

Back in the stadium, Bulat and Wave dropped to their knees as smoke, dust, and debris flew everywhere. While they were able to block and reflect the attack back, it took a large majority of their magical energy to actually succeed. That was the fatal flaw of the reflection slash. The stronger the attack that is reflected, the worse the backlash will be on the user's body.

"Damn it, my body is really getting numb." Wave moaned as he slowly got back up. Bulat grunted. "Same here. We've both lost a large chunk of our magical reserves. Hopefully, those two are down, because if this fight continues, then it'll be our last fight in this tournament."

"If it is, then we go wild until we can't anymore." Wave proclaimed. Bulat nodded. "Agreed." Suddenly the two heard some giggling from the smoke. "Well said you two." The two armored mages looked up to see heavily damaged Seilah and Brandish coming out of the smoke.

"How are still standing after that?" Bulat questioned. Brandish and Seilah grunted. "Let's just say this not the first time Seilah and I have been forced to tank giant ass attacks like that." Brandish said with an annoyed tone. Suddenly both girls were enveloped in a magical aura as their injuries slowly began disappearing. As the girls sighed before getting ready to fight again. However, both Wave and Bulat can tell that the two girls breathing heavily. They may have caused the injuries to disappear, but that does not mean the damage they received had disappeared.

"One last round girls?" Bulat asked as he and Wave were enveloped in magical auras as they were prepared to use the last of their reserves in this fight. The two girls smirked as Seilah was enveloped in a blue aura as her body began to transform. Seilah's skin turned a much darker as her horns grew and her hair became much wilder. Her legs became sharp blades at the end with wings protruding from the sides. (Her appearance after inflicting the macro curse on herself). Brandish was soon enveloped in a green and white aura.

"Ready boys?" Brandish teased as the four mages dashed at one another.

" **EVERYTHING IS GOING SO FAST! MERMAID HEEL AND QUATRO CERBERUS ARE FIGHTING VICIOUSLY! I'M HAVING TROUBLE KEEPING UP! BUT FAIRY TAIL HAS NOT MOVED YET!** "

"WHAT ARE YOU BRATS DOING?! WE HAVE TO SAVE LUCY AND YUKINO!" Makarov shouted.

"That is exactly why we have to stay calm," Mavis said. Makarov and several others looked at her to elaborate. "For the last four days, I have studied our enemies magical abilities, battle skills, and mental and physical patterns." Several members blinked in confusion at Mavis's words.

"What do you mean, Shodaime?" Levy asked. "I have devised the perfect strategy for this battle," Mavis said before she stood up and pointing her finger in a dramatic way. "The strategy that will lead us to victory! Now Operation Fairy Stars! Begin!"

"RIGHT!" Team Fairy Tail said as they split up and went into different directions into the city.

" **FAIRY TAIL HAS BEGUN TO MOVE!** " Chapati shouted with an excited tone. The audience began cheering in excitement as they were waiting to see Fairy Tail move as they were the wild card in this year's game. On the statue of the GMG stadium, Naruto watched as Fairy Tail began to make their move.

"Now the real fun begins." said a smirking Naruto.

* * *

Several guards were keeping watch near one of the castle's gates when they spotted a middle-aged soldier coming up while holding a tied Natsu and Wendy.

"Who are the brats?" asked one of the guards.

"Invaders. I found them trying to sneak into the castle. Probably tried to use the GMG as a distraction to infiltrate the castle." explained the middle-aged soldier.

"Those two are probably from Fairy Tail." said another guard. "Yesh they really take reckless to a whole new level."

"What do we do? Minister Durton and the King are at the games. I doubt they appreciate being brought back, and I don't think the princess should be informed."

"Throw them into the dungeons." said one of the guards. The middle-aged soldier nodded.

"Mind telling the directions to the prison. I am sorta new here." The guard nodded before pointing to the far left. "Of course it's in that direction." The older soldier smiled before walking away.

Little did the guards know is that the soldier was actually a disguised Mira who smiled along with Natsu and Wendy.

"Princess I believe now is the best time." said a guard. The person he talked to turned her attention to the soldier. She was a slim, petite young woman with wavy light green hair that reached down to the middle of her back with two strands that framed her face as well as a set of tufts that obscured the majority of her forehead, with the prominent tuft in the middle that reached down to the top of her nose. She had large dark green eyes with long eyelashes and wore a short dress that exposed her back and parts at the sides of the skirt. The dress also had a flower like a pattern along the breast-line. She also wore long gloves that covered up to her elbows with frills at the end of them. She wore a fair amount of jewelry, mainly a tiara with seven gemstones with the largest one placed in the middle and the rest following on outwards, a large silver necklace with a large pendant and a pair of earrings with two large gems in both of them. This was Hisui E. Fiore. The princess of the Fiore Kingdom. "Yes. Let us begin Project Eclipse 2." she said with a smile.

* * *

[Meanwhile in the Palace Prison]

Lucy and Yukino were sitting in their shared cell with annoyed expressions. The guards had taken their keys and placed anti-magic cuffs on their arms. The two tensed when they heard footsteps approaching. They looked up to see Natsu, Wendy, Mirajane, Happy, Carla, and Lily smiling at them.

"You guys-mmph." Lucy began before Natsu covered her mouth. "Shhhhhhh." The two girls nodded in understanding. "How did you get here?" Yukino whispered. Natsu shook his head."Don't worry we have our ways. Now stand back." Natsu then grabbed the bars of the cells as he heated them using his fire magic before using his brute strength to rip the bars apart.

"Here you go you two. We brought you a change of clothes." Mira said in a cheerful tone. "Thank you, everyone," Yukino said a grateful tone.

"Now how do we get out now?" Happy asked. "It won't be easy to get out the way we came," Lily replied. Lucy shook her head. "Wait we can't leave until we get back our keys," Lucy said in a determined tone with Yukino nodded in agreement.

 **CLICK! SNAP!**

However, before anyone could say or do anything, the floor snapped opened, revealing a trap door!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" everyone shouted in shock as they began falling down. "IT'S A TRAP DOOR!" Lily said.

"LIKE HELL!" Wendy shouted as she created several clones that caught everyone except Happy and the other exceeds that knew how to fly. However, before they could sigh in relief they saw several magic seals appear above them as the seals sent energy pulses at the team. Suddenly Wendy lost her ability to fly and her clones disappeared with the exceeds losing their wings.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" they all shouted. "ANTI-MAGIC SEALS!" Wendy screamed in an annoyed tone.

"SO NOT FAIR!" everyone else shouted. The group fell for several before landing hard on the rocky ground. "Ow." they all groaned as they were all piled up on top of each other. After recovering a bit they managed to untangle themselves and get back on their feet.

"Where are we now?" Lucy asked as she looked at her surroundings. The entire place looks like an underground cave with jagged stalactites and stalagmites everywhere and the whole place glowed a dim green. She slightly shivered. This place gave her the creeps. "It looks like we are in the castle dungeons," Wendy replied.

"Welcome to the Hell Palace. This is the last bit of freedom you criminals will ever see." A voice said. They all looked to see a magic projection appear with a young woman looking at them. It was Princess Hisui.

"Who's she?" Natsu rudely asked. "The princess of Fiore," Yukino said as everyone else's eyes widen in surprise. "Princess?!" they all shouted. Before they could say anything the projection disappeared.

Meanwhile, the guards were praising the princess's skills in handling the criminals. "Princess Hisui is amazing. She handled those criminals without his majesty. VIVA HISUI!" shouted a soldier. "VIVA HISUI!" the rest shouted in unison. Unknown to them, Hisui was looking down, concerned at the outcome of the coming events.

* * *

[GMG Stadium]

"Everyone move to your next destination," Mavis ordered. "There is a 97% chance that Rufus will make a move on all of you."

In the city, Rufus gave a small smile. "Hmm. So you're starting to move? Won't do you much against me. **Memory-Make: Starry Night Shower!** " Suddenly several beams of energy fire from his body and headed straight for the Fairy Tail members.

" **THIS MAGIC….** " Chapati began.

" **HMM. IT LOOKS SIMILAR TO MOVE DOBENGAL USED ON THE CONTESTANTS ON THE FIRST DAY."**

" **SO PRETTY!** " Mato commented.

"Within a few seconds you will take notice of the lights and four of you will dodge immediately. Only Laxus can guard against it as the attack uses lightning." Mavis commented as everything happened exactly as she said.

"What?!" Rufus said in shock. "There's 67% chance that Rufus will retaliate by attacking us. There's a 32% chance that he'll wait at his current location. Regardless, his actions won't hinder us." Mavis commented. Everyone else from the guild just looked in awe. "Woah." was all they could muster.

"Master Mavis is going through numbers like a machine," Macao commented with Romeo and Wakaba nodding in agreement. "Was she always like this?" Cana asked. "Well, she is the one who founded Fairy Tail," Lisanna replied.

Makarov had an epiphany as he began to speak. "Now I remember Mavis's nickname. She led her team and entire armies to victory with her strategies. The Fairy Tactician Mavis!"

"So skilled...yet so adorable," Macao said. "She really is a ray of sunshine. It moves me to tears." Wakaba replied.

The battle between Bulat and Wave against Seilah and Brandish had concluded with the girls taking the victory. However, the battle had left them fatigue, which made Sherria's surprise appearance undesired. The three duked it out with Sherria having the advantage due to her being at full strength while Seilah and Brandish were fatigued from their earlier fight, but their experience was giving them the edge to hold Sherria off. They were in a deadlock.

That was until Minerva appeared and knocked Seilah and Brandish out. Minerva and Sherria faced each other down, ready to fight, but Minerva paused as she heard someone approaching. The two turned to see Erza running towards them. Minerva disappeared as she did not want to face Erza yet. Sherria was about to leave as well, since she knew she couldn't handle Erza, especially with her weakened position. However, Erza did not give her a chance to escape as Erza attacked and knocked Sherria out.

" **SHERRIA'S DOWN! FAIRY TAIL TAKES THEIR FIRST POINT!** "

"FINALLY WE'RE ON THE BOARD!" several fairy tail members cheered. "GO GUYS! YOU CAN DO THIS!" Elfman cheered.

The screen shows Gray entering a library where Rufus was waiting for him.

"Master Mavis, do you think Gray can win?" Cana asked as Mavis frown in thought. "I don't know. Despite my capabilities, I can not 100% calculate and predict what will happen. However, Rufus is very integral to Sabertooth's strategy. He needs to fall here. After his fall, that's when the real battle will begin for us."

"So you're here. Just like Master Mavis said." Gray commented. Rufus looked up from the book he was reading. "I seem to have no memory of you. Perhaps you could remind me?" Rufus mocked. Gray scowled. "You won't just remember. I'll forever engrave it into your skull."

(Same as canon).

" **GRAY FULLBUSTER TAKES THE WIN! SABERTOOTH LOSES THEIR FIRST MEMBER!** "

"YAY GRAY-SAMA WON!" Juvia cheered with hearts in her eyes. Mavis smiled at the panel showing a victorious Gray. "Excellent job Gray. Sometimes even calculations can be outdone by the human element."

" **WHAT A PASSIONATE BATTLE! TWO TEAMS HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED, BUT THE TENSION IS AS THICK AS WHEN THE BATTLE BEGAN. IN FACT, IT FEELS EVEN STRONGER!** "

" **FAIRY TAIL IS NOW THE ONLY TEAM WITH FIVE MEMBERS!** "

" **THINGS ARE GOING TO HEAT UP SOON!** "

Elsewhere Rogue was sitting around waiting for an opponent to appear. "Fairy Tail is our biggest rival. But I will get you back for my lost, Gajeel." Rogue growled. Little did he know, his shadow slightly shifted before returning to normal.

"Will Sabertooth prevail or will be it be Fairy Tail? In the end, it will fall onto you Sting." Minerva said.

Somewhere in the arena, Sting was sitting in an alleyway waiting for his opportunity to fight. He looked up when he heard the results for the last battle. "So Rufus went down, huh?" Sting said out loud before looking back down. "Doesn't matter. We will still win," he said in a confident tone. Sting then began to let his mind drift as he contemplated what happened last night after he killed Jiemma.

* * *

[Flashback]

 _Dobengal looked at the corpse of the master with contempt and disappointment. All that power wasted on a weakling like him. Only fitting he received such a pathetic end. "The fool got what he deserved for a long time. Now, are you three alright?" Dobengal as he looked at the three other members of Team Sabertooth._

" _Yeah," Rogue muttered as he got up. Orga scoffed as got out of the wall. "Except my damn pride, I'm fine," he said with Rufus nodding in agreement._

 _Dobengal then turned his attention to the entire guild. "We need to find Minerva," he said as he was concerned at what the bastard could have done to his own daughter for failing him as he calls it._

" _You don't need to worry, I'm right here." Everyone turned and gasped as they saw a heavily injured Minerva leaning on the wall. She had several cuts all over her arms and legs, black bruises covered her chest and face, blood fell from her forehead and her lips were busted as blood dripped from the corners of her mouth._

" _What the hell happened to you?" Orga asked as he's never seen Minerva ever beaten so badly like this. Minerva gave Orga a glare before responding, "That asshole decided to re-educate me after my shameful performance against Naruto Marvell." Minerva spat as she shivered remembering her terrifying experience with that man and made a mental never to cross him again._

" _Well good news is he's dead. The bastard murdered Lector before Sting lost it and killed him." Dobengal explained as he wondered what her reaction would be. Unsurprisingly, Minerva scoffed. "That fool always enjoyed bullying those beneath him That bastard had it coming for a long time. I just expected it would be you," she said. She knew Dobengal always had some bad blood with her bastard father. She honestly expected him to have done the deed._

 _Dobengal raised an eyebrow to her. "Aren't you the same?" he asked as Minerva glared at him, but her exhaustion made the glare rather weak. "That's because this bastard drilled it into my head to be cruel to those beneath me, and that nearly killed me today or have you forgotten what happened?" Dobengal nodded as he helped Minerva to the couch in the front of the room. Minerva looked at her father's corpse before sneering as she waves her hand and the master's body disappears._

" _What happened?" one random mage asked. "I got rid of that trash. The sight of it sickened me to no end," she replied._

" _Now what? We don't have a master, do we continue the games?" another mage asked. This caused Team Sabertooth and several other members to blink. What were they supposed to do? Their master just killed one of their members, cat or not, and their master was murdered. What will they do now?_

" _Yes we continue." everyone turned to Dobengal. "We've come too far to end like this. We are Sabertooth! We don't back down." Dobengal then turned to Sting who was still on his hands and knees, still sobbing at the lost of Lector. Dobengal walked over until he was standing in front of the white dragonslayer._

" _What will you do now, Sting?" he asked. Sting sobbed as he looked at Dobengal with a tear-stained face. "You were right. You warned me that my attitude and actions would have consequences, but I ignored your warning. Now Lector is gone. There is nothing left." Sting said as lowered his head back down. He then felt someone grab him by the collar and lift him up. When he raised his head he was faced with Dobengal's glare._

" _Pull yourself together! Have you forgotten what Lector said? He always believed in you, Sting. Believed that you would surpass all other dragonslayers. You failed today, but you still have tomorrow to prove you really are the strongest. If he truly meant the world to you then honor his wish. He believed you would learn from this and become stronger. So what will you do?" Dobengal ranted to Sting._

 _Sting remained quiet as he thought back to all his time with Lector. The first day, he met Lector as he demanded to be his student to be strong. All the times that Lector admired his magic. The day he made the promise to Lector to beat Natsu Dragneel and become the strongest dragonslayer in all of Fiore. He remembered how happy and proud was when he became one of the top mages of Sabertooth and all the victories they won in the previous games._

' _Sting-kun, you will always be the best in my eyes. That's a promise.'_

' _Lector I will become stronger for you! I promise I will keep my promise to you, partner. I will win for your sake.' Sting mentally promised as he looked up to Dobengal with a new fire in his eyes._

 _Dobengal smirked. "That's what I wanted to see."_

" _Looks like we have our new master," Minerva said in an amused tone. Dobengal's eyes widen when he heard several people cheer in agreement. "WAIT! WHAT?!" Dobengal shouted in shock.  
_

" _C'mon you're the best option. You're the only one that will probably keep us in check." Minerva explained. The other members of the team shared thoughts._

" _I concur," Rufus said with a smirk._

" _I agree," Rogue said. "Frosch thinks so too!" Dobengal looked to Sting that gave him a small smile. "You have my vote," Sting replied._

" _He's better than nothing I guess," Orga muttered. Dobengal looked at all the members looking at him, expectantly. He sighed. "Fine. I will take the reign." he finally relented with nearly everyone cheering._

" _Sting help me heal Minerva. We'll need her for tomorrow. After that everyone gets some sleep and be ready."_

" _Right!" everyone shouted._

[Flashback End]

* * *

Sting sighed from his sitting position as he looked up into the sky. "I will win, Lector. No matter the cost. I will make you proud of me by winning this competition. You have my word." Sting promised.

* * *

[Meanwhile with the Lucy/Yukino Rescue Team]

"Natsu the ceiling is completely closed up." Happy said as he flew back down to the rescue team. "We couldn't find any exist," Carla said.

"DAMN IT!" Natsu shouted in frustration with everyone having similar feelings. "We came all the way here to rescue them and we get caught," Mira said as she sighed sadly. "What a nuisance," Wendy said in exasperation. "If I had known, I would have drawn a map on my body," Lily muttered in annoyance.

"By the way, Natsu, what about the tournament?" Lucy asked in a confused tone. "Yes, won't you miss the finale being here?" Yukino asked in an equally confused, but curious tone.

"Gray took my place. Besides, I had to come to save you two." Natsu said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"He was absolutely resolute on coming down and rescuing both of you. We had to tie him down just so that he would listen to reason. He can be so stubborn sometimes." Happy said in a teasing tone. Natsu just gave his partner a deadpan look. "Anyway….." Natsu began.

"Aw, you're gonna make me blush!" Lucy said in a cheerful tone as she held her cheeks in her hands with a small blush. Yukino gained a more noticeable blush "Thank you, Natsu-kun."

Mirajane stiffened as she felt her spine tingle. ' _My shipping senses are tingling!_ ' she thought as she got a teasing smile curled onto her lips. Wendy saw this and had to sweatdrop. ' _She has that look again. Though they're not helping at all._ ' the little dragonslayer thought as she looked at the three.

"Natsu!" Everyone turned to the rushing Happy and Carla. "I found a hidden passage over here." he cheerfully announced. The group where lead to a narrow passageway. None of them really liked the idea of going through the closed spaced area, but they had to swallow their anxiety to get out of this dungeon.

"It's so narrow, " Natsu said in an annoyed tone. "I feel so clustered," Lucy said as she felt her chest being pushed into her due to the cramped space. Yukino and Mira also grunted in agreement. Wendy was rather thankful for not having a big chest in this scenario.

"Ah!" Wendy cheered as she finally got out of the narrow pathway to another opened area. The others managed to get out of the passageway and stretch their bodies from their claustrophobic experience.

"Man, that was annoying," Natsu said as he rubbed his neck. "Um, a little help here?" Lucy asked. Natsu turned to Lucy still stuck in the passageway. "I'm kinda stuck…" Lucy said weakly.

"Binge too much on the late night snacks?" Natsu asked in a dull tone. Lucy felt a vein pop on her forehead. "If you're gonna be a jerk at least be a useful one and help me get out of here!" she said in an annoyed tone. "Alright. Alright." Natsu began to pull before he finally pulled Lucy out. "Ha!" Lucy shouted.

 **WHOOMP!**

"Oh my." a blushing Yukino said as she covered her mouth. Lucy landed right on top of Natsu's face.

"It's not what it looks like. I swear." Lucy quickly said with a noticeable blush.

"You would probably be more convincing if you got off from sitting on his face." Wendy deadpan with pink blush dusting her cheeks.

Lucy shivered before realizing she was still sitting on Natsu's face. "EPPP!" she shouted as she quickly stood up as her face resembled a bright, red tomato. Natsu got up with an equally red face.

"My Lucy how bold of you. It seems you two are advancing quite fast." Mira said with a teasing smile.

"I say it's about time," Wendy said with an equally teasing smile.

"Mira! Wendy!" the blushing team shouted. Mira giggle before she leaned her cheek to her left hand. "I'm just worried how Lisanna would react to this?" she said in a fake sad tone.

"Probably join in to form a harem. And by the look on Yukino's face, she wants to be a part of it. Or maybe she's thinking about another dragonslayer retorted.

"WHAT?!" Natsu and Lucy shouted with their faces getting close to atomic red with Yukino not too far behind. "Wait that's not….I don't...I mean…." Yukino tried to stammer out before Wendy and Mira burst out laughing. The three blushing mages glared at their two companions along with the exceeds that were quietly snickering.

Finally, Mira calmed down before she spoke again. "Alright, Wendy let's stop teasing them….for now anyway." Wendy nodded with the three sighing in relief to get out of that topic.

"Guys look!" Happy exclaimed. Everyone turned to see a battered Arcadios a few feet away. "Arcadios!" Yukino shouted. They quickly rushed to his side and checked his injuries. "Geez, what happened to him?" Natsu asked. "Who could have done this?" Wendy wondered out loud.

"Ugh…" Arcadios moaned as he slowly regained consciousness. Arcadios tried to sit up but winced in pain. Wendy put a hand on his chest to stop him from overstressing his body. "Relax," Wendy warned.

Arcadios looked at the group of mages in front of him "You all need to run." he warned. Before they could say anything a huge shadow soon envelops them. They all quickly jumped as a giant fist slammed into the area they were previously huddled in.

"What the hell?!" Natsu shouted. Wendy looked at the dissolving ground. "This is…." she began before Lily spoke up. "Acid. Be careful! He's no ordinary mage." Lily warned.

"Tai. Tai." someone else began to speak. "Wait, wha-" Happy began to say as he began to levitate off the ground. "BIG CATCH! TAAAAAAI!" the second mystery mage shouted.

"WAH!"Lily and Carla shouted as they began to fly out off the ground. "ANOTHER GRAVITY USER?!" Wendy said in annoyance. How many more were they going to meet?!

"Who are these guys?" Natsu asked out loud as several vines and flowers rose from the ground and they soon accumulated together to form a giant rose and out of the rose came a young woman with pink hair. "Another one!" Pieces of paper began flying around and came together to form a woman with raven colored hair. "MORE?!" a few shouted in exasperation.

Arcadios looked up from his position. "This is very bad. They are an independent unit that supports the kingdom from the shadows. They do the jobs too dirty for a normal soldier or knight would do. The strongest executioners of the kingdom. The Order of the Hungry Wolves or the Garou Knights."

(Their appearances is the same as canon).

Natsu snorted before he laughed uncontrollably "Bwahahahaha!" Everyone looked like he grew a second head. "Natsu what are you laughing about?!" Lucy asked. Natsu pointed at the so-called knights. "Come on. Look at them! They don't even look like knights!"

"Don't let their appearances deceive you!" Arcadios warned. "They are the kingdom's elite guard and are skilled in using their magic for one thing and one thing only….the execution of the kingdom's enemy."

Natsu slammed his fists together. "Hmph, that just means if we beat them we can get out of here!" Wendy began to control the wind around her. "Plus it's not like we can get out of here without a fight," Wendy said as she got into a fighting stance. "Happy, Carla. Stay out of this." Lily warned as he got into his combat form. "Aye!" Happy said. Mira got in front of the powerless Stellar Mages. "Lucy. Yukino. Stay back since you can't fight right now." she warned as the two nodded.

"You do not fear us?" Kama, the head knight, asked. Natsu scoffed. "We don't have the luxury to fear you. We got people waiting for us." Wendy and Mira also nodded in agreement.

The knights looked rather amused. "What foolish sinners you truly are," Kama commented. "It's time to send you back into the earth from whence you came." Kamika, the raven-haired woman, said. She began calling forth several red colored pieces of paper. She turned to her pink-haired companion. "Cosmos. Shall we?"

"Yes let's show them a beautiful dance of death," Cosmos said. " **Paper Dance: Red Storm!** " Kamika shouted as a large mass of paper flew straight to the rescue team. Natsu just looked amused. "Paper? I'll just burn it all away." Natsu mocked as he blasted the paper with a wave of his fire magic. However, the flames did nothing to the paper storm. Instead, it looked like the fires were absorbed by the large mass of paper. "WHAT?!" everyone shouted in shock.

"It's not burning?!" Natsu exclaimed. Kamika smiled in amusement. "Red paper symbolizes the God of Flames," she explained. "Scatter!" Kamika shouted as the mass of paper split as it tried to surround the entire group. Wendy glared defiantly. "No, you don't! **Tenryu no Hoko!** " The sky roar ripped through all the pieces of paper in seconds.

"Awesome Wendy." Her teammates cheered. Cosmos looked amused as she began to speak. "Beautiful. A doll that dances beautifully. Child of darkness, committer of sin, be consumed by the blossom rose of blood." Suddenly a giant rose appeared below Wendy as it tried to swallow her.

"Wendy!" They shouted as she was about to become plant food. "Like hell! I refuse to get eaten like dad! **Tenryu no Kaiten!** " The heavenly spin ripped the rose into tiny chunks as Wendy glared at Cosmos.

Cosmos continued to smile as she flicked her hand as several vines rose from the ground and tried to ensnare Lucy and Yukino but Lily cut them up with his buster sword.

" **Paper storm: Purple Dance!** " Kamika shouted. The swarm of purple paper quickly enveloped the team and covered every part of their body. "What the?!" Natsu shouted as he couldn't move a limb. "I can't move?!"

"A binding spell?!" Wendy said as the others couldn't move a muscle. Kamika gushed, "Purple Paper is the God of Binding." Cosmos then began summoning her magic as she spoke again, "Such a beautiful combination. **Grow Flow.** " Suddenly everyone began to levitate up to a giant monstrous plant with a wide gaping mouth.

"Holy shit! It's huge!" Natsu shouted in shock. Cosmos smiled. "Eat beautifully and devour these sinners!" she cheered.

"Shit it's sucking us up," Lily grunted as he tried to move to no avail. "KYAA!" Yukino shouted as she being sucked up by the plant. "YUKINO!" Lucy and Mira shouted in concern. "Like hell, this is how it ends! **Otai Ijo Kaifuku Maho,** **Reze** **(Anomaly Recovery Magic, Raise)!** " Wendy shouted as everyone was covered in a green magical aura. The aura lasted for a few seconds before disappearing along with the papers attached to their bodies.

Natsu flexed his arms a bit. "I can move!" he cheered with Wendy nodding. "Natsu! Mira! Let's attack it together!" The two mages nodded as the three turned to the giant vegetation they were approaching.

" **Kaaryu no Hoko!** "

" **Tenryu no Hoko!** "

" **Soul Extinction!** "

A giant explosion enveloped the entire area and everyone in the vicinity.

* * *

[Hisui's Viewing Balcony]

"The Hungry Wolves have been deployed!"

"Eh?!"

"Those criminals are as good as dead."

Hisui was looking very nervous before feeling two hands on her shoulders. She turns to see her two personal guards looking on sympathetically to her. The first had long raven colored hair with blood red eyes. The other had neck length hair with black eyes. These were Akame and Kurome. The two royal guards fo Princess Hisui. (Appearances are the same as they appear in Akame ga kill).

Hisui smiled in return before looking down as she frowned in thought. ' _My strategic plans keep backfiring spectacularly. Please be safe everyone_.' she thought to herself.

* * *

[Back in the Dungeons]

"Gah!" Natsu shouted as he got out a pile of rock, dirt, and dust. "Hey! Is anyone there?! Is everyone alright?!" Natsu shouted before he heard something behind him to see Kama looking at him and the area they were in. "It would seem that due to the shockwave from the explosion separated all of us into different locations," Kama said before turning to Natsu.

"However, it's irrelevant. My colleagues are all very skilled mages. You and your friends will not make it out here alive." Natsu glared at Kama as his fists erupted into flames. "Like hell, we're not dying here. We'll make it out of here together. All of us."

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Wendy muttered as walked around her surroundings. "Hmmm, I get the little cutie." a voice said. Wendy turned to see Cosmos smiling at her while she was sitting on one of her plants. "Well, not cute, but beautiful. But I am going to execute you. But tell me, do you like sour treats?"

Wendy stiffens as she felt a chill go down her spine. Cosmos began giggling in amusement. "I am going to hate this fight," Wendy muttered as she glared at Cosmos.

* * *

"Hehehehe." Nippa laughed as stared down Lily. "Shit! I lost sight of everyone." Lily cursed as he got ready to fight.

* * *

"Lucy! Yukino! Where are you?!" Mira called out as someone appeared behind her. "Hmmm. Looks like I have the She-devil as my victim." Mira turned to see Kamika standing behind her. "You," Mira said with a frown. "My name is Kamika and it'll be the last name you'll hear before you die."

"We shall see about that! **Satan Soul: Sitri Soul!** " Mira cried as she transformed into her most powerful Satan Soul. Strong enough to blow several cities with ease. Kamika scoffed. "Of course a criminal will use magic like take-over." Mira got into a battle stance "Bring it Kamika!"

* * *

"Owww." Yukino, Lucy, Happy, and Carla moaned. Somehow the four had landed on top of one another when they landed from the explosion shockwaves. "Lucy can you please get off me." Yukino moaned from the bottom. "Sorry, Yukino."

"My head is spinning." Carla moaned. "Wahhh." Happy said with his eyes spinning. As Lucy got up as she looked at her surroundings.

"Did we lose everyone else?" Lucy asked. Yukino was just getting up with Carla and Happy regaining some of their balance. Arcadios was still too weak to stand. "It would appear so," Yukino replied.

"And everyone without the ability to fight ended up together," Carla said in a depressed tone as the others held their head down. "We should go look for everyone else." Happy suggested with everyone else nodding in agreeing. However, Happy suddenly felt himself floating off the ground."Wait! What's going on?!" he shouted. "Happy?!" everyone else exclaimed in concern.

"I just caught myself a big catch." Everyone turned to see one of the Garou Knights. "I am not a fish you big idiot." Happy shouted in annoyance. The knight tilted his head in thought. "Hmmm, you're right!" he mused before dropping Happy back to the ground.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked. "Executor Uosuke." the knight replied. Carla did not look impressed. "You don't look so tough." she rudely said. Lucy nodded "I bet we can take him." she confidently said with everyone else agreeing. The now conscious Arcadios wondered if they had lost their minds.

"You fools, don't underestimate him! It's said that anyone that is executed by him, nothing is left afterward. Not even their bones." he warned them. Everyone looked at him as if he grew two heads. "Eh?" a nervous Lucy and Yukino questioned.

* * *

"Ugh…" Makarov said as a cold sensation overtook his body. Everyone around him looked him in confusion "Master, what's wrong?" Levy asked. Makarov shook his head. "Nothing. I just had a terrible feeling go down my spine."

"It's probably just the jitters master," Freed said. Makarov still did not look convinced. "I hope so."

"Master, do you think Mira-nee, Natsu, and the others will be alright?" Lisanna asked in concern. She hoped nothing bad happen to anyone. "All we can do is to put our faith in them," Makarov said as he returned his attention to the projections.

* * *

"Looks I have no choice, but to kick your ass and find the others," Natsu said as he got ready to fight the commander. Kama removed his weapons from their sheath on his back. A pair of scythes. Kama quickly rushed forward and reappeared right in front of Natsu. Natsu's eyes widen before he quickly jumped away as Kama in the area where Natsu's neck was before he moved.

Kama then did a horizontal slash that Natsu quickly ducked from before he jumped to the wall to dodge an upward slash. The two slashes ripped apart the walls and a good portion of the ceiling wall. ' _Damn that was close. I need to be careful with those weapons._ ' Natsu thought as he began to charge his magical energy for his signature attack.

" **Kaaryu no Hoko!** " he roared as the attack went straight for the head knight. Kama merely raised his left scythe as it glowed a dark purple. He slashed down as the fire roar disappeared.

"WHAT?!" Natsu exclaimed in shock as Kama smirked. "Anti-magic weapons. You won't be able to hit me with your magic," he explained. Natsu was soon covered in an aura of fire. "We'll see about that."

* * *

"SHUAWW!" Lily jumped as acid sprayed on the area he was. He looked at the corner of his eyes as the floor melted from the acidic liquid. ' _Damn, this acid is a complete nuisance. If my weapon or I touch it, we're goners. I need to charge my magical energy into my body and weapon and hope it'll augment my defenses to handle this._ ' Lily thought.

"Meltdown. Meltdown." Neppa chanted as Lily got ready to fight.

* * *

" **Paper Storm: Green Dance!** " Kamika shouted as a mass of green gas enveloped Mira's form. "Poison?!" Mira exclaimed. "Green Paper is the God of Poison. Be swallowed by the poison and die as you crumble into nothing but bones and ash like the victims that lay before us." Kamika said in a confident tone.

* * *

" **Spore Bomb, Rinka, Renka!** " Cosmos shouted as several explosive orbs were launched towards Wendy. "Crap! Crap! Crap!" Wendy repeatedly said as she dodged all of the bombs. Cosmos pouted. "Hmm no fair, I want to hear you scream." Cosmos in a cute, but whiny tone.

Cosmos waved her hand as several sour berries grew from her plants until they grew a pair of arms and legs with gaping mouths. "Go my sour plum monsters," she commanded as the sour plumb monsters charged after Wendy. The sky maiden felt her eyes widen in horror as she got horrible flashbacks of her time with her dad when he did something similar. "Kyaaa!" Wendy cutely screamed.

Meanwhile back at the GMG stadium, Naruto sneezed as he felt he was missing a cute moment involving Wendy. At the same time, Anna and Irene felt like they had to smack Naruto for something he did to Wendy.

"Ahh, what a pretty scream." Cosmos gushed. Wendy turned to give Cosmos a heated glare. "Who the fuck do you think you are, my father?!" Wendy screamed before she turned to glare at the monsters as she took in a large quantity of air. "The only one that screwed with me on this level was him! **Tenryu no Hoko!** " Wendy roared. The sky roar easily ripped through the sour plumb monsters without much difficulty.

Cosmos looked at the scene with an amused smile. "You really are an interesting criminal, but it's time to end this. **Makura Kamura!** " Suddenly plants sprout around Wendy as they opened up as they released some kind of toxin or gas. "What the-?!" Wendy shouted as she began to cough as she was slowly becoming drowsy.

Cosmos looked on with a smirk. "A sleeping gas. Once you fall asleep to the spores, you'll never wake up again. Its deadly sleep magic." However, Cosmos was surprised when Wendy was covered in a light green aura. Cosmos felt her eyes widen. "What?!" she shouted in shock.

" **Reze,** " Wendy muttered as she opened her eyes as she glared at Cosmos. "If you think I'll fall to this, you're SADLY mistaken!" Wendy shouted as her aura exploded as a whirlwind that quickly and easily blew away the gas and ripped apart the plants and spores all around her.

" **Dragon Force!** " Wendy was soon in her transformed state. "I don't have time to play with you!" Wendy said as she dashed in front of Cosmos and delivered a swift haymaker.

* * *

" **Terrain Effect: Lava Ravage!** " Uosuke exclaimed as the area began to rumble. "Something is about to come," Lucy muttered as Yukino nodded. "Yeah."

"What causing all this rumbling." Happy said as he fell to knees with Carla having similar difficulty maintaining her balance. "What this smell? Something's burning and the temperature is increasing rapidly." Arcadios muttered. Suddenly the entire area around them collapsed and revealed a pool of molten hot lava!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Lucy shrieked as she jumped off her falling platform and grabbed onto the ledge that kept her from falling into the flaming abyss. Yukino was in a similar position, but she seemed to be losing her grip. "Lucy! Yukino!" Arcadios shouted in concern.

Happy summoned his wings as he flew into the air "Carla Let's go!" he shouted as Carla summoned her own wings "Hai!"

The two then made a quick beeline for Lucy and Yukino, but Uosuke was not having it. "Not gonna happen. **Terrain Effect: Gravity Range,** " he said as Wendy and Carla were sent to the ground as their wings disappeared.

"So heavy." Happy moaned. He felt like he weighed over a hundred pounds. "I can't move," Carla said as she tried to get up only to fall back flat to the ground. Happy looked to the two stellar mages. "Yukino. Lucy," he said in concern.

"Ahh." Yukino cried in pain as she could feel the lower part of her clothes begin to melt. "Hold on Yukino." Lucy tried to reassure, but she winced in pain. "Dammit." she cursed as she felt her own clothes melting as well. "I'm trying, Lucy," Yukino said weakly. If something was not done, those two will not be able to make it. Arcadios got up to his feet as he slowly walked to the edge of his platform "Be strong. You two are my hope."

"Arcadios." the two girls said as they looked at the royal knight. "Eclipse can't open without you two...…" Arcadios then began walking on the lava! "That's why I am willing to risk my life to save you two!" Arcadios passionately exclaimed.

"ARCADIOS?!" everyone from Fairy Tail shouted in horror. "ARE YOU MAD?! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Lucy shrieked. She did not want to see the man melt trying to save her! Yukino was also looking in similar horror. Arcadios shook his head. "I will NOT. Until I save you two, I won't stop," he replied.

Uosuke tilted his head in shock. "He's walking through the manga. Is he crazy?" he said to himself. Arcadios quickly reached the two stellar mages and used the last of his strength to push them up the platform. "Climb up! Quickly!" he shouted. The girls got on top of the platform and quickly looked over the edge and reached out their hands. "ARCADIOS!" Yukino shouted. "TAKE OUR HANDS!" Lucy screamed.

"It's too late for me. Go now. You must go talk to Princess Hisui. I leave the choice of opening the Eclipse Gate to you three. I know you three will make the right cho-GAH!" Arcadios was cut from his last words as a black beam pierced his chest. A necklace could be seen being ripped by the beam as it fell into the lava. "WHAT?!" everyone including Uosuke shouted in shock and horror.

"ARCADIOS!" Lucy and Yukino shouted. Arcadios's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fully fell into the lava. Not one trace of his body was left. "ARCADIOS!"

"Who did that?" "Hm, no one else is here." Uosuke then felt a rise in magical energy. He turned to see Lucy and Yukino enveloped in golden. "You will pay for this," Yukino said in a dark tone. "I am so fucking tired of losing people trying to save me," Lucy muttered in an angry/frustrated tone. The two turned to glare angrily at Uosuke. The knight simply tilted his head. "You can glare all you want, but you can't win."

"Then maybe I can assist." a voice said. The three turned to see Loki in his Leo appearance. "Loki!" the fairy tail mages shouted in surprise. Loki looked at Lucy with an apologetic gaze. "Sorry for taking so long. I had some errands to accomplish."

Loki then revealed in his hands were Lucy's and Yukino's celestial keys. "I brought your keys." The girls' eyes widen in joy as they got back their keys.

"Pisces! Libra. I am so glad to have you back." Yukino said happily as she looked at Leo "Thank you, Leo." she said in a graceful tone. Loki smiled as he nodded before he turned to glare at Uosuke. "Now you have angered and hurt my princesses. I can't forgive you for such a sin."

Lucy and Yukino stood up as they stood at Loki side with Happy and Carla flying just above them. "For the first time in decades, the twelve zodiac keys are together. Let us begin our counter-attack." Loki said as the three began to release their magical energy even more fiercely.

"Ta-ai?" a nervous Uosuke muttered.

(The fight continues as in canon).

* * *

"What?!" Kamika shouted in shock as Mirajane sucked up all the poison gas she released like it was nothing. Mira gave a content sigh before giving Kamika a coy smile. "You tried to use poison on me. Tough luck honey, poison is like candy for demons like me," she said in an amused tone.

* * *

Kamika took a step back in shock. "You're not human." Mira merely shrugged her shoulders. "Of course I'm not. I am a demon. I am the She-devil of Fairy Tail!" Mira declared before she blitzed towards the paper mage.

* * *

"Hey, what's wrong?! Aren't you scared of the acid?!" Neppa exclaimed in shock. Lily simply gave him a determined glare. "This body has been trained by Erza and Gajeel. My body, spirit, and blade are made of iron." Lily raised his blade. "And puny acid like yours won't be to burn through!" Lily brought his sword down in powerful downward slash that cut the acid right through the middle.

Neppa's eyes widen in shock. "What?! You cut through the acid?!"

* * *

"WHAT?!" Kama shouted in shock as Natsu caught his blades with his fiery bare hands. " **Lightning-Flame Mode!** " Natsu shouted as Kama was blasted back by the shockwave of Natsu's magical aura. Natsu glared at the head knight "I don't have time to play with you!" Natsu shouted as he dashed in front of Kama and delivered a harsh punch into his gut. "GAH!" Kama coughed out.

Natsu then collected fire and lightning magical energy into his mouth. " **Raienryu no Hoko!** " Natsu roared as Kama was blasted by the dual element attack. "GAAAHHHHH!" Just as Natsu blasted Kama away through the wall behind them, the other four walls exploded as the other members of the Garou Knights fly out of them.

Natsu looked through the now destroyed walls and saw the rest of the fairy tail members coming out of them. Natsu blinked before giving them a wide smile. "Hey, guys. You managed to beat them?" Everyone nodded. "Yeah." Mira turned to give them a smile. "I am so glad that everyone is okay," she said in a cheerful tone.

"Been a while Loki!" Natsu greeted. Loki nodded. "Nice to see everyone again," Loki replied. Wendy then noticed that someone was missing from their group. "Wait where's Arcadios?" she asked. Lucy, Yukino, Loki, Happy, and Carla all stiffen before looking down in sorrow. This concerned the other members as this could only mean bad news. "He's dead." Lucy finally got out.

"WHAT?!" everyone who was not there shouted in shock. "He tried saving us, but someone attacked him from behind. But we don't know who did it." Yukino explained. Everyone else narrowed their eyes. "So we have someone else here?" Mira asked in a serious tone. Yukino shook her head. "I don't know." Everyone gave a moment of silence out of respect for the fallen knight before looking back up. "We need to get out here as soon as possible," Wendy said as everyone, except Lucy and Yukino, nodded in agreement.

"We need to talk to the princess," Lucy said in a firm tone. "WHAT!?" nearly everyone shouted as they looked to Lucy as if she's grown a second head. "Lucy I doubt she would want to see us. Especially after what we did to her knights." Mira said as tried to reason with the blonde stellar mage. But Lucy shook her head. "I know, but this was Arcadios's last will and I intend to honor it." she vehemently said. Yukino then walked forward until she was side by side with Lucy. "I will as well. So respectfully, you can help us or get out of our way."

Natsu, Mira, and Wendy looked shocked as they never expected that from the polite Yukino, but they could tell that the two not budge on their decision. All three sighed in defeat. "Great she picked up the stubbornness of Fairy Tail," Wendy muttered in mild exasperation.

"No kidding." Mira giggled. She then looked at the pink haired fire mage. "Natsu?" Natsu sighed in annoyance before looking at the two stellar mages. "Fine. But we're coming with you."

Lucy and Yukino smiled in appreciation. "Than you." the two said as they all continued their way out of the dungeon.

* * *

[Hisui's Viewing Chamber]

"Princess I bring terrible news! The Garou Knights have been defeated!" a random knight shouted. "WHAT?!" the other knights shouted.

"ALL FIVE WERE BEATEN?!" another random knight shouted. One other knight's eyes widen as he came to a realization. "THAT MEANS HISUI'S TWO PERSONAL GUARDS, LADY NAJENDA AND THE KNIGHTS OF THE CASTLE ARE HER LAST DEFENSE AGAINST THE INTRUDERS!"

Hisui sighed in relief. ' _Thank goodness_.' she thought in relief. "But I have heard that Arcadios was killed." Hisui's eyes widened in horror. "WHAT?!" Hisui shouted as she whirled to glare at the messenger knight that made that statement. "Who killed him?!" Hisui demanded. The knight shook in fear from the princess's glare before speaking again. "W-We don't know p-p-princess. From I could gather it was done by an unknown party that was also in the dungeons."

Hisui looked down in grief at the loss of her knight. Her two guards gave her a comforting squeeze to her shoulders. "Arcadios," she muttered sadly. "You should not grieve for criminals, princess." a new voice said. Hisui's eyes widen as she recognized the voice. She looked up to see Prime minister Durton approaching. "Durton?! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with his majesty in the Domus Frau with father?" she asked in complete shock and confusion.

"I came back as I had a bad feeling. Looks like I was right." Hisui could tell what Durton was talking about, so she ordered all the knights to leave, except for her two personal guards. Hisui then glared at the minister. "Why did you send Arcadios to the Hell Palace without a proper trial?! Now he's dead because of your actions," she demanded in a firm, but professional tone.

Durton merely raised an eyebrow. "My actions? While his death is a tragedy, it is your fault that he ended up in his position." Durton retorted. "What?!" Hisui exclaimed in shock at his declaration. Akame and Kurome both placed their hands on their blades but one look from Hisui told them to stand down and relax. The two reluctantly let go, but still glared at the minister.

Hisui before looking at Durton to explain himself. "You used Fairy Tail to save him and their companions, correct?" Hisui remained quiet. "I see now everything has become clear. You were the one behind the Eclipse Project. Arcadios took the position of the mastermind in order to protect you."

Hisui continued to stare at the minister before she sighed in defeat. "So you figured out this much have you?" Durton nodded. "Princess I would advise you to forget this plan to use the gate. We do not know the repercussions of using it to change history."

Hisui shook her head. "You're wrong the world needs to be changed," she said in a firm tone. Durton looked confused. "Needs to be changed?" he asked. Hisui then walked to the balcony of the chamber. "I promise that person I would say nothing, but perhaps I should tell you of the Eclipse Project 2."

"Eclipse Project 2?!" Durton shouted in shock. "The TRUE Eclipse Project. If it fails, then this country will not exist when the sun rises again." she further explained as continued to stare at the city from her balcony.

* * *

"Damn this place goes on and on. I am so sick of this!" Natsu shouted in exasperation. "I wish the exist would just appear!" Everyone else did their best to placate the irritated fire mage before he took his temper out on the wrong object and cause an accidental cave in. After a few more minutes of walking the group saw something at the end of their path. "Hey look I think I see a pair of doors ahead," Natsu shouted as he was about to run before Wendy and Mira grabbed him.

Natsu looked back at the two "What?" he asked. Wendy and Mira looked suspicious. "This is too easy." Natsu just shrugged his shoulders. "Who cares. Let's get out of this damp dungeon!" Natsu shouted as he ran to the doors, despite everyone's warnings. As he was about to bust the doors open, they opened on their own and Natsu fell forward. He looked up to see a cloaked person standing in front of him.

"Natsu!" everyone shouted as they rushed towards him. When they reached him, they immediately became aware of the cloaked person. Everyone immediately got on guard. "Wait who's this person?" Wendy asked.

The cloaked person began to tremble uncontrollably as if she was shivering. "Natsu. Everyone." the person spoke in a soft, but trembling tone.

* * *

" **FAIRY TAIL STILL HAS THE LEAD AS THEY STILL HAVE ALL FIVE OF THEIR MEMBERS!** "

"WE'RE GONNA WIN!" several members shouted enthusiastically. Makarov looked at the panels with a critical eye before turning his attention to Mavis. "Master Mavis, what's gonna happen now?" Mavis shook her head. "I am not sure. But I have calculated that Erza will face either Kagura or Minerva. But I am not sure of which one."

Meanwhile, Erza was walking through the town arena when she arrived at an opened square area. ' _Who will I face now? Kagura? Minerva? Dimaria? Or all of them at once._ ' Suddenly she felt someone behind her as she summoned her blades to block a sneak attack. The attacker was none other than Kagura!

" **KAGURA ENGAGES ERZA!** "

The two swordswomen began a vicious clash of blades. Sparks and dust flew in every direction each time their blades clashed and the ground beneath them was being cut up by their battle.

' _She's strong. I can see why they made her the leader of the team._ ' Erza thought as she continued to counter Kagura's slashes. ' _Show me your strength Erza. Show me that my mistress faith in you was not misplaced. Show me why you were named Titania!_ ' Kagura mentally commanded as she parried Erza's counter strikes.

Everyone from the stadium was cheering both girls on as Fairy Tail and Mermaid Heel were the most vocal as they hoped for their respective member to win. "Master Mavis, will Erza be able to win?" Levy asked, but Mavis shook her head. "I can't tell you how this will end, we must put our faith in Erza."

" **THIS FIGHT IS GETTING HEATED UP! WHO WILL WIN THIS BATTLE OF SWORDSWOMAN?!** "

The two swordswomen clashed blades once more with neither giving the other an opening. Suddenly a blue bubble appeared between the girls. Suddenly Minerva appeared from the bubble and slammed Erza and Kagura away.

" **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!** " Nearly everyone from the stadium and even the judges shouted in shock at this new development.

"May I join in?" Minerva asked with her annoying smirk. Before Erza or Kagura could reply, they felt a huge amount of magical energy right next to them. All their eyes widen as the three jumped away as the arena they were was hit with a giant golden blast. When the blast disappeared, a very large gash ripped through the area that the three were previously in. They all turned to see Dimaria with Durandal in hand and with a glint in her eyes.

"Sorry Minerva, but it's rude to interrupt a fight. So why don't I take you on? Let's let the ladies handle their quarrel without interruptions." Dimaria in a cheerful tone. Minerva glared at being interrupted while Kagura looked like she wanted to strangle Dimaria for nearly hitting her as well! Seriously she gets to heat up when she's on the battlefield!

" **MINERVA BURST INTO THE BATTLE, BUT NOW DIMARIA HAS NOW ENTERED THE FRAY. WHO WILL BE THE LAST ONE STANDING?!** "

"Master Mavis?" a nervous Makarov asked. "I can't make a prediction in this. All we can hope for is that Erza will win."

* * *

[Hisui's Viewing Chamber]

Durton and Hisui were having a heated discussion after Hisui explained the calamity that would soon befall the kingdom. "If what your saying is true then we should stop the GMG. We still have time to get everyone into safety." Durton pleaded as he did not want the people to suffer, but Hisui shook her head.

"We can not. I am still dubious about that person's word. If we do anything we may just send everyone into a panic."

"Even still, if anything of what that person said is remotely true, the people of this country are in danger."

"That person told me they knew the future. That they knew the outcome of the GMG and they told me."

"What?!"

"They said that a certain guild will win an unbelievable outcome." Hisui looked down from her balcony. "I am not sure I could believe their words, but if the outcome of the GMG is what they determined...then I will have no choice but believe them."

"Are you saying the safety of this country depends on the outcome of the GMG?!" Durton exclaimed. Hisui then turned her head towards him. "Yes. That's why the outcome is so important."

"So if the outcome is how the person predicted…" Durton began. Hisui nodded. "Then the future they predicted is also going to happen." she finished.

"If that happens then I will open the gate then and not a moment sooner. I will wait to see if that person's words were true. The person who claims to come from the future."

* * *

[Meanwhile in the Hell Palace]

"Who are you?" Natsu asked in a very confused tone as he eyed the cloaked individual.

"I am so sorry, but please help me." the person said in a sad, broken tone. Everyone felt their eyes widen as they recognized the voice instantly.

"Wait that voice…" Mira began with a shocked tone.

"She smells like…." Wendy continued in equal shock.

"It couldn't be…" Natsu finished as he could never forget her voice. The person removed their hood and revealed Lucy Heartfilia. A slightly older Lucy Heartfilia.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Everyone shouted in complete shock.

"LUCY/ME?!" Natsu and Lucy shouted at the same time.

Only eight hours remain until the promised time.

* * *

 _ **Hello everyone hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I originally was not going to include a long fight, but I decided to include a detailing of the fight between Bulat and Wave against Seilah and Brandish. Hope it was satisfying for all of you. Once again I apologize for the long delay.**_

 _ **Yes, Lector and Arcadios are DEAD. I always found it a stretch that Lector survived, even though I could see how he did it. Arcadios I do not understand how he survived. He walked straight into LAVA! How could he possibly do that, sink into it and not have any lasting damage? Magic trinket or not, he should have been crippled or at the very least burned from the heat of the molten rock. Anyway, I did not kill just because I don't like them, I just think their deaths can give a change to Sting's and Hisui's characters and take them into interesting directions. Now Lector and Arcadios will not come back to life or be resurrected. But that does not mean we won't hear/see/mention them again.**_

 _ **Anyway see you at the next update and I hope you guys like everything else I posted.**_


	21. Chapter 20

_**Hello everyone and welcome again to another installment of RDK! I apologize for the long wait, but I had a lot going on. I will never abandon any of my stories. I will always update my stories even if it takes a while. I am proud to say that after six years, I am a college graduate. It feels so good to be done. So I plan to hopefully post this before a planned vacation trip with my family.**_

 _ **Avengers Endgame left me in tears, which I have not done for a movie in years. I was left mentally and emotionally exhausted. And just this week I saw Godzilla King of the Monsters and it was awesome. Long Live the King! Man, that was such a fun time. Now then this finishes the GMG and the beginning of the invasion portion of this arc. Since this chapter finishes the GMG, expect for this chapter to be nothing but fights. I apologize if any drag out, but I did not want to skip any fights and wanted to take my own spin as a lot of changes were made. I hope everyone is ready because we are approaching the endgame.**_

 _ **Now on with the chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **The Battle Royal Rages On! The Darkness begins to Descend.**_

The rescue team along with Lucy, Yukino, and Loki simply stared in shock at the other Lucy.

"What the hell is going on?! Why are there two Lucys!" Natsu comically shouted in confusion as he looked back and forth between the two Lucys.

"It can't be Gemini. They haven't been summoned." Yukino nervously said as sweat dripped down the sides of her cheek.

"You're not acting like Edolas-Lucy, either." Happy continued.

The second Lucy bit her lip anxiously before looking back up to her spectators. "I am sure you are aware of the Eclipse Gate, right?" she asked.

Everyone felt their eyes widen in recognition. "Wait you don't mean….." Lily began as the other Lucy nodded. "I used the gate to arrive here from the future."

"THE FUTURE?!" everyone shouted in shock.

"But why?" a stun Loki asked. Mirai Lucy began to wobble as her vision became blurry. "I n-n-n-needed to w-w-warn y...ou...all."

"Woah!" everyone shouted as Natsu and Wendy quickly ran up and caught her before she fell to the ground. "Is she okay?" a concerned Happy asked.

Loki gently touched her forehead. He frowned as he answered. "She's completely exhausted. Not to mention she's burning up. We need to get her out of here."

"This is really weird," Lucy muttered as she continued to look at her future self as everyone continued their trek out of the palace.

* * *

[Hisui's Viewing Balcony]

"Hisui-hime, what will do now that the keys have been retrieved?" Minister Darton asked as he looked towards the princess as he gazed out of her balcony.

"It doesn't matter." she finally answered. Darton blinked in confusion "Doesn't matter? What do you mean, princess?" He asked in a confused tone.

"I have already used the keys to release the locks on the gate. Now we have to do is wait. Whether we open the gate or not will depend on the outcome of the GMG today."

* * *

[Within the city arena]

"Hm. It's you." Gajeel grunted as Rogue appeared a few feet away. "Gajeel. I will beat you this time," he said a determined Rogue. Gajeel merely scoffed.

"You said that the last time. This time, I won't be as kind as before." Gajeel then began to release his magical power as a green aura enveloped his body as he glared at Rogue. "I won't be pulling any punches."

"So you finally here, Laxus," Orga said in an arrogant tone. Laxus smirked. "Orga, the black lightning mage."

"I hope you're ready to lose. I am a god slayer, meaning you are beneath me." Orga smirked. Laxus merely raised an eyebrow. "Hmph. You may slay gods, but can you slay a fairy?" Laxus challenged.

Orga glared as he began to release black electricity as it covered his body. Laxus retaliated as he released his own yellow lightning. The two mages of lightning continued to glare at another as their electricity clashed against one another.

"Hmmm, Gildarts Clive," Jura commented as Gildarts smirked in anticipation. "Well, looks like it's our turn to have some fun."

" **THE NEXT BATTLES ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN!** "

* * *

[Cliffside near the GMG Stadium]

"Don't you think we should do something?" Meredy asked in anticipation as she anxiously looked between her companions and the city arena.

"Like what Meredy? It's like Naruto said, no one would honestly believe our claims and we'd be going against the royal family of Fiore. We need to do this discreetly." Ultear countered before sighing. While she understood that did not mean she enjoyed sitting down and waiting for something to happen.

"But if what Future Lucy said is true, shouldn't we at least do something?" Meredy pressed on. Ultear looked to their third companion. "What do you think, Jellal?"

"Hmmm." Jellal mused in contemplation. "What's wrong, Jellal?" Ultear asked.

"There is something off with all this," Jellal said. His companions looked on in confusion. "With what Naruto told us?" Jellal shook his head. "No his warning matches the calamity that Lucy told us about. But there is something off with future Lucy," he said as began thinking about inconsistency with the other Lucy and an encounter during the GMG.

* * *

[Erza vs Kagura]

The two swordswomen clashed their blades against one another as dust and debris went flying in all directions around them. "I won't be holding back, Erza," Kagura warned as she pushed Erza back and dashed to strike her again. Erza held a strong stance as she retorted, "That's exactly what I want!"

However, Erza underestimated Kagura's strength as her sword swing was strong enough to send the red-hair mage flying back. Erza quickly flipped in mid-air as she began to change into a different armor.

" **Requip: Heaven's Wheel!** " Erza shouted as her attire transformed to her one of her most common armors. Erza quickly summoned two blades in her hands along with several blades around her as she dashed towards Kagura.

" **Pentagram Sword!** " Erza shouted, but Kagura managed to jump over the attack as she hovered over Erza.

" **Strong Form!** " Kagura shouted as she made an aerial dive and slammed into Erza. The Requip mage's armor easily shattered as the arena around them shattered as they began to fall to a lower level of the city arena.

" **Slashing Form!** " Kagura called as she got into a battoujutsu stance. Erza looked up as she saw the next attack coming and changed into a different armor. " **Requip: Adamantine Armor!** " Erza called, but it proved to be fruitless as Kagura ripped through her most defensive armor without issue.

"NO WAY!" everyone from Fairy Tail shouted in absolute shock. They knew better than anyone else the defensive capabilities of the adamantine armor, and to see it so easily destroyed was terrifying.

"IT TOOK THE JUPITER CANNON TO RIP THAT ARMOR APART!" Macao shouted. "AND KAGURA DID IT IN ONE ATTACK!" Wakaba replied back.

"She is strong," Makarov said as he stared at the projection in shock.

"This won't be easy for Erza," Mavis said in a serious tone.

At the Mermaid Heel Balcony, Anna and Irene were having their own discussion on the fight. "Kagura is definitely not playing around." Anna commented as she looked at her best friend/lover/co-wife "Are you worried?" Irene shook her head.

"I expected Kagura to not hold back. I know Erza will not let this hamper her so easily. I have faith these two will give us quite a show." Irene said in a confident tone. Anna gave a slight giggle as she returned her gaze to the projection.

At the statue, Naruto had sat down, cross-legged as he stared at the projection. "Come on, Erza. You can do it," he said with conviction in his voice.

"Ugh." Erza coughed out as blood oozed down her chin and the side of her lips. She turned in mid-air to see Kagura looking at her expectantly. "Is that it?" she challenged. Erza growled as body enveloped in a glow again. " **Flight Armor! Flight Sonic Claw!** " Erza shouted as she became a blur and blitzed passed Kagura. However, after the assault, Kagura only had a few scratches, but Erza's eyes widen as she cried in pain as several slashes appeared all over her body.

Kagura flipped in the air as she was enveloped in a dark blue aura. " **Dash Form! Strong Form!** " Kagura shouted as she aerial dive again to Erza. Erza saw the incoming attack and changed to her purgatory armor to withstand the attack, but the armor easily shattered as Kagura slammed into Erza and sending her into collision with the hard floor of the city arena.

Kagura quickly jumped back as dust and debris flew up. She waited for Erza's next move as she knew it would take more than that to finish her mistress's child. She blinked as she looked to see a bloody and injured Erza get out of the crater with the last bits of her armor falling off.

"I never thought I will ever meet anyone that could surpass Erza by such a margin," Makarov commented. Mavis nodded. "Irene-neesan really found an amazing mage for her guild," Mavis replied.

" **Gravity Pressure x20!** " Kagura called as Erza was forced to her knees again. Erza struggled to get up, but the damage she received was restricting her from doing so. Suddenly, Erza began to hear giggling in her head.

' _ **You seem to be in quite the bind. Want any help?**_ ' the voice teased. Erza felt a vein pop in her head as her eye twitched a bit. ' _Don't tease me, Aki! And not yet. I want to save our trump card for a while longer._ ' she replied back.

Aki simply giggled again in amusement. ' _ **As you wish.**_ '

" **Dash Form!** " Kagura shouted as she appeared right in front of Erza. " **Gravity Curse x2! Barrage Form!** " Kagura called as she hit Erza with a twenty hit combo that increased Erza's gravity every two times as she was sent flying into a stone pillar, which collapsed from the force of the impact.

Erza struggled to get up, but the debris and the spells cast on her prevented most of her movements. Kagura looked at her opponent with displeasure clear in her face.

"I'm disappointed Erza. I expected more from you." Kagura lectured before sighing. "Oh well, time to end this." Kagura dashed as she saw Erza summoned another weapon. Kagura mentally shook her head as nothing Erza had could save her. However, Kagura became shocked when Erza actually stood up and actually blocked Kagura's strike and managed to send her back.

Kagura skidded across the floor before she looked at her opponent in suspicion. "How did you manage to get out of my gravity spells?" Erza smiled as she showed Kagura her current blade. It was broadsword with a dark violet blade with the edges around the blade colored black.

"This blade is known as **Gravity Core**. This allows me to nullify any gravity affects on me and any damage I inflict causes the gravity of my opponent to increase, and I can change the amount of gravity on the blade and myself at any time.

Kagura smiled. "So you were waiting to use the blade when I used my gravity magic, right?"

Erza nodded with a smirk. "That's right. I needed to wait until you used your gravity spells to use it."

"Well, that nullifies my gravity spells. But do you have an answer for my blade?" Kagura responded as she got into a battle stance. Erza narrowed her eyes as she kept her smirk up.

"Actually I think I do." Erza was enveloped in a bright flash as she donned her Armadura Fairy Armor. In her hands were two new pair of blades. Both were a light purple with the right blade having red accents and designs, while the left had blue accents and designs. Kagura smiled. "I was wondering when you would dawn your strongest armor. What would you call those blades?"

"They are known as **Blue Crimson**. Now prepare yourself, Kagura!" Erza declared as she dashed towards her opponent. "Bring it Erza!" Kagura shouted back as she jumped to meet her opponent's strike.

* * *

[Gildarts vs Jura]

" **Crush!** " Gildarts shouted as he fired an energy blast that broke a giant wave of lava into small pieces that fell around the crush mage. Gildarts looked at his slightly downed opponent. Jura was breathing heavily as his robes were in tatters with several bruises all over his body. The two warriors look at one another before smirking.

"Ready to continue, Iron Rock Saint of Lamia Scale?"

"I am. What about you Ace of Fairy Tail?"

The two men continued to smirk as they charged one another. Jura made a hand sign with his right hand as he tries to prepare a **Rumbling Mt. Fuji**. However, Gildarts merely smirked and collected his magic into his palm and shouted, " **Gekishin!** " as he slammed his fist into the magic attack that destroyed the magic circle.

Jura slams his palms together and shouts, " **Molten Diamond Mountain!** " an orange and green magic circle appeared below Jura as large columns of lava rose from the earth as the columns all merged to form a molten golem with diamond arms and diamond spikes coming out of its back.

Jura roared as he thrust his palm forward as the lava golem roared as it reared back its diamond fist before throwing the ferocious haymaker into Gildarts. The crush mage was hurled back from the sheer force of the diamond fist as he was sent flying through several buildings before finally slamming into the stone wall connected to a bridge a few feet above him.

"TOU-SAN!/GILDARTS!" Cana and everyone else shouted in concern.

" **OH MY! JURA HAS MADE A DEVASTATING HIT ON THE ACE OF FAIRY TAIL! CAN HE GET UP?!** "

From the giant cloud of dust, a figure can be seen get out of the wall. Gildarts grunted as appeared out of the cloud. Gildarts popped and cracked his body to remove some of the stiffness he had. Despite having injuries all over his body, he looked perfectly fine.

"Hmm, not bad. I haven't had a work out like this in a long time." Gildarts than gave a challenging smirk to the lava golem. "Now it's my turn to repay you, right?" The golem gave a menacing growl.

Gildarts raised his fist as he condensed a portion of his crush magic into the palm of his hand. The ace of Fairy Tail closed his fist as a sphere of magical energy covered his fist. He looked up to give the golem a smirk. "Let's go, Jura!" Gildarts shouted as dashed towards the golem as the construct reared its fist for another devastating hit.

As Gildarts was just a few feet away, the golem swung its attack, but Gildarts retaliated with his fist. The two fists collided and caused several shockwaves to run through the entire area around them and across the arena as the ground below them was ripped into pieces. However, this stalemate quickly ended as cracks appeared on the diamond fist before completely shattering.

Gildarts not wanting to waste any time dashed and jumped to the center of the golem and shouted, " **All Crush!** " as he slammed his fist into the golem's chest with a cross-shaped blast. The blast ripped through the golem-like it was paper as it was reduced into tiny bits of molten rock and diamond. Jura was sent flying back as he slammed into the floor several times before crashing into one last crater that was several feet away from Gildarts.

Jura coughed up a mouth full of blood as he clutched his chest in pain.

" **UNBELIEVABLE! GILDARTS MANAGED TO DESTROY JURA'S GOLEM IN ONE HIT!** "

" **THIS BATTLE SEEMS WILL REACH ITS CONCLUSION SOON-KABOO!** "

Jura slowly got up as he saw Gildarts in a guarded position, waiting for him to get up. Jura smiled as he began to release the last of his magical energy, which Gildarts retaliated in kind. "Are you prepared to finish this, Gildarts?" Gildarts smiled. "Yeah time to end this." Gildarts dashed forward as he jumped into the air until he was just above Jura. He collected his magical power into his fist again as Jura made a hand sign.

" **Rumbling Mt. Fuji!** "

" **Kabutowari!** "

 **BOOOOOOOOOM!**

A massive explosion enveloped the two titans of their respective guilds as no one could see the outcome of their last collision.

" **WHO WILL BE THE LAST MAGE STANDING IN THIS BATTLE OF TITANS?!** "

When the smoke finally cleared, Jura was knocked down, while Gildarts was standing over him.

" **THAT'S IT! JURA IS DOWN! GILDARTS GIVES FAIRY TAIL A MASSIVE LEAD!** "

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT OLD MAN!" Cana cheered for her father. "HOORAY FOR GILDARTS!" everyone from the guild shouted.

Naruto was looking at the victorious crush mage with an amused smirk. "Heh. As strong as always Gildarts. I can't wait for another rematch."

Gildarts felt a shiver go down his spine before shaking it off as he looked at his defeated opponent. "That was a magnificent fight, Gildarts." Jura compliment as Gildarts nodded. "Yes, it was." Gildarts turned as he began to walk away.

"Good Luck, Gildarts." Gildarts waved back as he said, "Let's meet again for another round." Jura closed his eyes as he rested on the ground of the arena. "Yes, indeed."

* * *

[Gray vs Lyon]

" **Ice Make: Dragons!** " Lyone shouted as his dynamic ice constructs flew towards his opponent. " **Ice Make: Swords!** " Gray shouted as to cut through the constructs without much difficulty. Lyon shouted, " **Ice Make: Rhinos!** " a herd of ice rhinos made a stampede for Gray.

The ice mage of fairy tail clasped his hands together as he summoned a giant ice bazooka. " **Ice Make Cannon!** " He roared as he fired off his canon, which blew away the incoming herd. Dust of ice covered the area they were in, which blinded Gray on the location of his opponent.

Gray kept his guard up as he tried to pinpoint Lyon's position. He then jumped to the side as he narrowly avoided a slash from Lyon's ice sword. Gray summoned his own pair of ice blades as the two went through a series of strikes against one another.

The two made one final clash before jumping back, breathing heavily. Both had already gone through a previous battle that had to weaken them and their battle was much more exhausting as both knew the other's move extensively.

"Even after all this time, we are still completely even," Gray said with an exasperated tone, though he couldn't help but smile at his opponent.

"It's always been like that it seems," Lyon replied in a similar tone and with the same smile.

"Unfortunately, I don't have the luxury for a lost, Lyon. So come on!" Gray shouted as he got back up to cast another spell.

"You've read my mind, Gray!" Lyon retaliated as the two resumed their battle.

Unknown to the two men, in a city several miles from the capital as citizens watched the games from a projector, a certain man was watching the games. He was middle-aged with short dark blue hair. The most distinguishing feature was the scar on his chin and a silver earring on his ear. When the man saw Gray, he felt his eyes water as tears fell down his eyes.

"Gray, you're alive. Mika… our son lives….I wonder if he has unlocked your power yet." the man murmured as turned and walked away from the projection. It was time for him to return to his guild.

* * *

[Dimaria vs Minerva]

"Gah!" Minerva gritted out as she went skidding across the arena. She has several scrapes, cuts, and bruises all over her body. She glared up at her opponent. Dimaria smirked at her injured opponent as she held a broadsword on her shoulder. Dimaria had a few cuts and bruises on her body, but it was clear who had the advantage in this fight.

"Come on Minerva. Is that all you have?" Dimaria challenged. Minerva continued to glare as she staggered to get up. "Not even close." Minerva gritted out. Dimaria smirked.

"That's the spirit." Dimaria then dashes forward and swung her blade downward. Minerva managed to switch herself before the sword collided in the spot she was originally in. Dust and debris flew from the sheer force of Dimaria's attack. The blonde Valkyrie turned to Minerva's direction and swung her blade again as it sent a blast of energy towards the spacial mage.

Minerva had her palms enveloped in dark rainbow auras as the beam attack disappeared as it was about to reach her and reappeared right next to Dimaria as it exploded. But out of the smoke was Dimaria with barely a scratch on her.

"You think hitting me with my own attack will let you prevail! I have trained this body to handle worse than that!" Dimaria shouted in an amused tone. Minerva moved her arms as a giant sphere appeared above Dimaria as several large boulders appeared right above the blonde mage's head.

Dimaria clicked in annoyance. "I told you already...CHILDISH ATTACKS LIKE THIS WON'T WORK ON ME!" Dimaria shouted as she sliced through the falling debris without difficulty. She then looked down to the area glowing in a golden magic circle. She turned to see Minerva's malicious smirk.

"Try and stop this! **Niel Wielg Mion! Terse Elcantaeus! Yagdo Rigora!** " Minerva shouted as Dimaria was enveloped in a large explosion.

"She can use the spells to align with the 18 War Gods?!" Mavis shouted in shock along with anyone else that the knew the origins of Minerva's spell.

Irene and Anna narrowed their eyes. "She is a dangerous mage. But it would take more than that to defeat Dimaria." Irene said with a confident smirk as Anna nodded with a similar smirk curling around her lips.

Back in the arena, Minerva was breathing heavily as she was low on her magic reserves, but smiled in victory as she looked up at the dust cloud created from the aftermath of her spell. ' _That may have taken a large amount of my magical energy, but I have won._ ' Minerva thought as she slowly stood up as she was about to walk away when she heard something.

Clapping. She was hearing someone clapping. She slowly turned her head to the source of the clapping as her eyes grew wide as she was who was doing it. Standing in the aftermath of her strongest attack was Dimaria with a giant smirk on her lips.

"You seem pretty pleased with yourself," Dimaria commented. She had several injuries all over her body with blood dripping from several openings, but she didn't look winded at all. Dimaria cracked her neck a few times before addressing Minerva again.

"That was quite the spell. But you still lack the power to do anything meaningful to me." Suddenly all amusement left her eyes as she gained a cold glint in her stare. "Now to end this," she muttered before everything seemed to pause for a second and then Dimaria vanished.

Minerva blinked as she was suddenly covered in various slash wounds. Minerva fell to her knees as she coughed out blood. She looked behind her to see Dimaria standing above her. "W-What the hell did you do?" she coughed out. Dimaria gave a teasing smirk. "Sorry. S-e-c-r-e-t. But I am surprised you survived my first assault, but this is the end."

Everything paused once more before Dimaria appeared behind Minerva as blood erupted from her shoulder. Minerva blinked for a few times before falling down.

" **MINERVA IS DOWN! POINT TO MERMAID HEEL!** "

Dimaria smiled as she limped forward as she was breathing heavily as sweat went down her forehead. ' _Damn that was exhausting. Even after all my training, I can still only use my Age Seal to stop time about four or five times for several seconds. And just using it two times has left me this winded. Hopefully, I can relax for a bit.'_

Dimaria paused as she heard footsteps approaching her. Her eyes widen as she saw Gildarts Clive appear out of the corner.

"Oh so I am fighting the Warrior Queen now, am I?" Gildarts asked with a smirk.

Dimaria just cursed under her breath before smirking at Gildarts as she summoned Durandal. "I really have shitty luck, don't I?" she asked herself before lunging at her opponent.

* * *

[Laxus vs Orga]

" **Raging Bolt!** " Laxus shouted as he fired a yellow bolt at his opponent. Orga smirked as he shouted, " **120 mm Lightning Cannon!** " as an arc of black lightning was released from the palm of his hands.

The two lightning attacks collided as an explosion of yellow and black lightning was expelled in every direction. As the lightning and dust cleared, Laxus and Orga remained standing as they stared at one another with confident smirks curled on their lips.

"Looks like you fairies are more than just talk." Orga mocked. Laxus scoffed. "Hmph. If that's impressed you. You haven't seen anything yet." Laxus retorted as he was covered in an aura of lightning that almost looked like it was a second skin on his body. " **Lightning Mode,** " Laxus muttered. Orga looked unimpressed.

"About time you take this seriously. I'll humor you as I show you who the superior lightning mage is." Orga arrogantly claimed as he was enveloped in an aura of black and yellow aura. " **Lightning God Aura.** "

The two mages stared each other down as the lightning from their auras collided with one another. Suddenly the two disappeared in a flash before colliding in the center as shockwaves ripped through the surrounding area. The audience looked on in awe as flashes of yellow and black lightning flew in every direction as the two mages collided against one another.

Shockwaves rippled from their collusion as buildings, columns, and the floor itself was ripped into pieces. The collisions continued for several more minutes until they slammed into one another one last time as the mages tried to push the other way. The two forces of lightning continued their tug as lightning flew around them from their attack as they landed back into the arena and jumped back from one another.

Laxus and Orga glared at one another. Both had scrapes, bruises, and wounds all other their body as they were slightly out of breath. As they continued to stare each other down, the sun was slowly setting as the sky took a deep amber orange.

"Keh! At least you have some skill. I'm glad this fight won't end too soon. I am enjoying myself too much." Orga proclaimed as his magical aura exploded outwards. Laxus merely scoffed. "Still full of yourself, eh? Is talking big all you can do?" Laxus mocked as he released even more of his magical power. "Let's continue this, Orga." The two lightning mages then charged at one another once again.

* * *

[Gajeel vs Rogue]

" **Tetsuryukon!"** Gajeel shouted as his transformed arm rammed it into Rogue. The shadow dragon gasped as he was slammed into a stone wall. Rogue coughed out blood as he fell back onto the floor on his hands and knees.

"Are you done yet?" Gajeel asked. Rogue grunted as he slowly got back up. "Give it up. You can't get stronger in one day. You couldn't beat me with your partner. What makes you think, you can face me now?"

"You are alone and you are not as strong as Natsu Dragneel." Gajeel felt several veins pop as he glared at the semi-risen dragonslayer. "What did you say?"

* * *

[Meanwhile at the Royal Palace]

Natsu wore an annoyed scowl on his facial features with his arms crossed as he tapped his arms with his fingers. "Jeez. This is complete bullshit." Natsu complained loudly. Everyone else just sighed in disappointment.

"Never thought we could get lost so easily. How shameful." Loki said in resignation. "This is quite a problem." Mira blissfully said.

" ***SIGH*** We were supposed to escape as soon as possible and contact everyone," Lily said in exasperation.

"We could always find some soldiers to fight and just get them to tell us where we have to go," Natsu said with a wild glint in his eyes. Everyone else shook their heads.

"Denied Natsu. We can't have the entire castle on us. Plus there's no guarantee they'll actually tell the truth." Mira lectured.

"Not to mention our guild is currently in the GMG. We shouldn't give a bad impression of our guild." Mira cheerfully said. Wendy sweatdrop at that comment. "I am pretty sure that option has been thrown out the window a very long time ago." she retorted.

"Hmmm." Lucy mused as stared at her future double. "Lucy you don't have to worry so much about that." Loki reminded as he tried his best to cheer up his mage. Lucy nodded with a smile. "Yeah."

"Even if there are two of you. I can love both of you!" Loki proclaimed proudly as he pulled a bouquet of flowers from out of nowhere. Everyone merely shook their heads.

"Idiot. Dial it down." Carla chastised.

"Hmmm." the other Lucy moan as she began to squirm a bit. "Look, she's waking up." Happy said as everyone and gathered around the duplicate Lucy.

"Are you okay, other Lucy?" Happy asked. "Where am I?" Mirai Lucy asked in a confused and lost tone.

"Not sure. I think we are in the dining hall of the castle?" Mira said in confusion as everyone took notice of their surroundings. Mirai Lucy looked rather nervous at still being inside the castle. "So we are still inside the castle?" she questioned out loud.

"Mirai Lucy-san. Can you remember anything clearly when you experienced these events….or at least some version of them?" Yukino asked politely.

Mirai Lucy hummed as she touched her forehead. "Hmmm. From what I recall, we escaped the Hell Palace before being recaptured by the royal guards again," she said.

"That's lame. Why didn't we fight back?" Natsu retorted in an annoyed tone. "We ended up back at the Eclipse Gate, which meant we couldn't fight with our magic." Mirai Lucy replied softly.

"Well, that's disappointing." Natsu and several others said in annoyance. "We were sent back into the prison until that time." everyone titled their heads in confusion.

"That time?" they said in unison. "Do you mean the opening of the Eclipse Gate?" Mirajane asked as Mirai Lucy's eyes widen. "How did-"

"Wendy's dad told us. He said that someone is using the royal family to open the gate." Yukino explained.

Mirai Lucy looked even more confused. "Wendy's dad?" she asked. Everyone frowned at her confusion. "Yeah, didn't you meet him?"

"I am...not sure. But it doesn't matter. We need to speak with the royal family. We need to stop them. We need to change the worst possible future."

"What exactly is this worst possible future, Mirai Lucy?"

* * *

[Hisui's Viewing Balcony]

"That person told me that all that awaits us is despair. On July seventh, ten thousand dragons will fly over the skies of Fiore and destroy the entire country until nothing is left."

"Can such an event occur?" Darton asked with a frown on her face.

"That is why we shall await the results of the GMG. If they match what that man said then we must open the gate." Hisui said in a resolute tone.

* * *

[Back to the Rescue Team]

Everyone just gaped as they heard of the calamity that would befall the capital and the rest of the country in a few hours. The same calamity that Naruto had warned Wendy about. However, the last thing they ever expected was a herd of dragons that would eradicate the entire country of Fiore!

"That's…..That's…...ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Natsu screamed in comical outrage.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Happy equally screamed in shock.

"Calm down you two. Shouting won't change this dire situation." Lily said in an attempt to calm the screaming duo.

"Ten thousand dragons will destroy the country," Mira said as she looked down in thought.

"I can't believe our home country will suffer such a terrible fate," Yukino said in a horrified tone.

"Now I see why daddy was very vague with his warning. It's not the easiest thing to believe or accept." Wendy said as she crossed her arms in thought.

"He must have come to help us survive this catastrophe." Carla guessed as everyone nodded. They were gonna need all the help they could get to survive this.

Mira Lucy just continued to look stunned.

"WE NEED TO PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed a couple of spears and put a helmet on his head. "CALL EVERYONE! WENDY CALL YOUR DAD! I'LL RAID THE PALACE FOR WEAPONS!" he declared.

"ARE SERIOUSLY THINKING OF FIGHTING 10,000 DRAGONS?!" Lucy comically shrieked in shock.

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE NATSU!" Happy exclaimed at his pinkette partner.

' _Daddy could probably fight the army of 10,000 on his own. Hell, he's killed that many before._ '

' _ **The problem is that he'll now have to worry about the collateral damage that may occur. Especially with us being caught right in the middle. Hopefully, mom and auntie can tip the scales.**_ **'**

' _Yeah, they can help tip the scale even more for us. But we'll need something else. Something more._ ' Wendy contemplated until her eyes widen at a sudden epiphany. ' _Hey didn't dad tell us he'll explain where the five dragons went to 14 years ago?_ '

' _ **Yeah?**_ ' Dark said in a curious tone.

' _You think he'll bring them in to help us?_ '

Dark blinked a few times before turning her head to her guest. Grandeeney gave Wendy's dark counterpart a grim look as she nodded. Dark tilted her head. ' _ **Probably. But we won't know until we ask him.**_ ' Wendy blinked as she wondered how exactly did her dad plan to reveal the missing dragons and bring them to the capital.

Suddenly Mirai Lucy couldn't take it anymore as she shouted, "Wait!" Everyone turned to the slightly older blonde. "You guys actually believe me," she said in a completely stunning tone.

All the members of the rescue stared at her in confusion. Natsu tilted her head. "So it was a lie?" he asked. Mirai Lucy's eyes widen in shock and horror. "WHAT?! NO! But it's just odd how easily you believed me."

Once more everyone just looked at her in confusion. "Why would we ever doubt Lucy's words," Natsu said in a firm tone. Mirai Lucy was stunned for several seconds before she looked away with a blush and smile.

Lucy grabbed her future counterpart's hand as she softly patted her hand. "You should give yourself more credit, other me. And you should have a little more faith in your friends." Present Lucy said with a teasing smile. Mirai Lucy just sweatdropped at the irony of the statement. "Are you lecturing yourself. I mean, what your saying is true, but it's still weird."

"Weird has been the norm for us since we joined Fairy Tail." Happy commented with everyone chuckling in agreement. "Yes, it has been." Loki began.

"And always will be." Mira finished in amusement.

"Mirai Lucy, what happens to the rest of us after we got captured again?" Happy asked. Mirai Lucy's face turned grim as she looked down at her lap. Everyone could feel the somber mood the future blonde was in. Mirai Lucy then felt her hand taken by two smaller ones, She looked up to see Wendy give her a sympathetic look. "We all died didn't we?" Wendy asked in a sad tone. Mira Lucy bit her lips as she trembled as she looked at the younger versions of her companions.

"Damn." was all the others could say. What else could they say after finding out that they all died?

' _ **Well, that's a bit of a donner.**_ ' Dark said in a somber tone, wild Grandeeney looked sadden at finding out her daughter died in the future.

"I remember waking up from what felt a long sleep or maybe a coma. I don't recall how long it had been. It could have been days or maybe even weeks."

"What I do remember is waking up to the sight of hell. The fire was burning the ground. Stones and trees melting from the scorching heat. Smoke blurred burned my eyes and blistered my skin. The sky was blood red to match the hellish field below. All I could hear was the roars of the dragons that continued to destroy the land below them."

Everyone looked horrified as Lucy and Yukino covered their mouths in horror. "That's awful," Mira said in a sorrowful tone. "So how did you use the gate? Didn't you need the celestial keys to open it?" Natsu asked in a confused tone.

"I found the gate after wandering around for several days. I found that the gate had been opened prior to me finding it. I used the gate and here I was again. July 4th x793."

"July fourth?" Mira said out loud. "You have been here for several days?" Loki asked.

"Why didn't you arrive earlier to warn us?" Present Lucy asked. Mirai Lucy shook her head. "The date had already been set before I used it. I don't know if someone else used or planned to use the gate."

Everyone turned to look at one another before looking at Mirai Lucy. "We need to get out of here and get in contact with Jellal."

Mirai Lucy nodded. "I confronted Jellal and told him everything. He said he was going to talk with someone. I would have to guess that it was Wendy's dad."

Everyone nodded. "That makes sense." Present Lucy mused. "I will send him a message through our link. Hopefully, he'll think of something once we get out of here." Wendy said with everyone nodding in agreement.

Mirai Lucy looked down at her lap. "I'm sorry for not having a strategy. Besides not letting the gate open, I don't know how we are supposed to stop this."

Natsu walked over to the kneeling blond as he rested his forehead on hers. "Don't worry so much about it. We'll think of something. We always have. Thank you for giving us a chance to save our present and our futures." Natsu said sincerely. Mirai Lucy looked shocked before she began to sob softly as she muttered. "Thank you." with everyone else smiling at the scene.

* * *

[Meanwhile Gajeel vs Rogue]

Rogue panted as he was on his hands and knees. Gajeel looked down at his opponent with an annoyed glare.

"Are done talking bullshit? I believe you said I was weaker than Salamander. Wanna try saying that again?"

"Rogue," Frosch said in concern.

"Maybe this is the reason why you joined Fairy Tail," Rogue muttered to himself.

"What?" Gajeel growled as he glared at his downed opponent.

"I don't know if you remember but I used to look to you. I used to go by the name Raios." Gajeel blinked at this. The name sounded familiar as he had some recollections of a brat always tailing him but most of his early days in Phantom Lord were a blur. Plus nothing memorable happened for him to even attempt remembering.

"I heard about how you joined Fairy Tail after Phantom Lord was disbanded. I couldn't believe it. Why would you join the guild that destroyed your old one? It didn't make any sense. I began to resent you and made it my mission to surpass you. But now I see why you became so strong." Rogue's eyes soften as a small smile curled on his lips.

"Fairy Tail gave you friends. You had a family. You had a reason to get strong. You had something to fight for besides yourself." Rogue then scowled as began thinking about his own guild.

"Sadly Sabertooth is not like that. Companions and friends are seen as a hindrance and should be eliminated. You were right to call us hypocrites. We preach power is everything but still guarded our partners from anyone. It's only now that Sabertooth is changing. Still, looking back now, I don't know what I am fighting for anymore." Rogue suddenly had an arm grab him by the collar and lift him up into the air. Rogue raised his head to see Gajeel's angry scowl.

"You really are annoying bastard you know that." Gajeel snarled out. Rogue blinked in confusion. "What?"

"You heard me. Tell me is the frog, not your friend?" Gajeel asked with Rogue looking even more confused. "Frog?"

"Frosch agrees," Frosch said from the stands. Back in the arena, it finally hit Rogue that Gajeel was talking about Frosch "Frosch is a cat!" he retorted back.

Gajeel just raised an eyebrow as he gave an annoying cheeky grin. "Technically he's an exceed, right?" Rogue stared at Gajeel before a smile grew on his face. "Yeah."

' _ **You are pathetic, Rogue**_ _._ ' a dark voice suddenly spat. Rogue jerked his head up in surprise at the voice.

' _ **Where's your damn pride as a dragonslayer?!**_ ' the voice continued. ' _What?_ ' Rogue thought as still was confused at what was going on. He kept looking left and right for the source of the voice he was hearing.

' _ **Look ahead. The enemy is right in front of you.**_ ' the voice said again. Rogue just continued to look confused and wondering if he was losing his mind as looked at Gajeel. 'Enemy. But-ARGH!' Rogue suddenly mentally screamed as he held his head in pain.

' _ **Kill Gajeel!**_ ' the voice shouted.

' _What?!_ ' Rogue grunted in shock.

' _ **Kill Gajeel!**_ '

' _Shut up._ '

' _ **Kill him. It has always been your destiny!**_ '

' _Shut up! Where are you?!_ ' Rogue shouted as frantically looked for the source of the voice he has been hearing in the head. ' _ **Here.**_ ' Rogue stopped as he slowly turned to his shadow as he saw an eye staring at him with a wicked smile adorned on the shadow.

' _ **I am your shadow.**_ ' Naruto and several others perked up as they felt something occurring. "There is a malevolent magical force in the arena. It's coming from Rogue's and Gajeel's location." Naruto muttered as he narrowed his eyes. Not much longer until the end.

* * *

[Back with the rescue team]

"This way!" Mirai Lucy shouted with the rest of the group following close behind. "How do you know this is the right place?" Natsu questioned.

"I needed to know the right pathway to avoid the royal family." Mirai Lucy replied without looking back.

"We still need to talk with Princess Hisui!" Yukino shouted with Lucy nodded as she had nearly forgotten about it with everything going on.

"We'll talk to her, I promise. But we need to regroup with the others. This is a lot more complicated." Wendy said with everyone else agreeing, even Yukino and Lucy agreed as the situation had made an expected turn.

Suddenly several royal army soldiers came around the corner of the corridor the team was running towards. "There they are!" shouted one of the men. "Arrest the escapees and the intruders!"

"The royal army again?!" several members of the team shouted in exasperation.

"But why…" Mirai Lucy muttered in confusion. They weren't supposed to be here. Did someone know they would use these corridors? But who?! And how did they predict their decisions? Suddenly the rescue team got in front of both Lucy, Mirai Lucy, and Yukino.

"Forget it. We'll just have to fight them again." Wendy said as she summoned her blades.

"Right." Mira agreed as she went into her Satan Soul.

"Lucy. Mirai Lucy. Yukino. Stay back as they want you." Loki warned as his fists glowed in a golden light.

Natsu smirked as his fists ignited in flames. "I'm all fired up!"

* * *

[Back with Gajeel and Rogue]

"GAH!" Gajeel shouted in pain from another harsh blow from the now possessed Rogue.

"What's going on?!" several members from Fairy Tail shouted in confusion at the turn of events.

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted in concern.

Both Makarov's and Mavis's eyes narrowed as they saw the murderous glint in Rogue's eyes. Something that has never been seen before. "Something is going on." Makarov finally said with Mavis nodding in agreement.

"He's being possessed by something," Mavis said with Makarov glaring at the projection as Gajeel was slammed by another of Rogue's attack.

"Will Naruto intervene?" Makarov asked in a curious tone. Mavis continued to look at the screen before answering, "Maybe. Let's wait and let this play out."

Naruto continued to watch the battle as he wondered if he should intervene to get rid of whatever malevolent presence that's possessing Rogue. The issue is that the mysterious individual might just escape and things would be bad for Fairy Tail.

Naruto blinked as he saw a glow from his necklace. There was a bright flash as Naruto got Wendy's memories. He sighed as looked up again. "Good. They've got the two of them and future Lucy. Now all that's left is for them to get out." Naruto said to himself before sighing. "Things are winding down to the endgame," he muttered to himself as he looked back at Gajeel.

"Endure Gajeel."

* * *

[Meanwhile with Crime Sorciere]

"That magical energy…." Jellal muttered in slight shock.

"Its that person again!" Ultear replied.

"It's coming from the arena," Meredy commented.

"Yes, and it's the same one we have been feeling," Jella said before shaking his head. "No, to be more precise, it's the magical energy I was chasing on the third day of the games."

Ultear and Meredy frown as mulled over what Jellal said. "But it's not Future Lucy. She is too far to be able to do anything." Ultear said as Jellal nodded.

"There's something else about what future Lucy said." Ultear and Meredy looked at their partner in confusion.

"She said she arrived on the fourth, but we were trailing someone on the third. Which means…." Jellal trailed off as Meredy's and Ultear's eyes widen in horror. "That means someone else came from the future."

Jellal nodded. "That's right. And that same person is probably manipulating the royal family for their own benefits. But what could be their goals?" Jellal muttered to himself.

" **WHAT IN THE WORLD?!** " the three mages slightly jumped at the sudden burst from the arena. They all turned to see Gajeel eating the shadows?!

"GAJEEL HAS EATEN THE SHADOWS?!" everyone from Fairy Tail shouted in shock.

"He actually absorbed an attribute that's not iron." an impressed Mavis said.

"Just like Natsu with Laxus's lightning," Makarov said as he critically observed Gajeel's new transformation.

Naruto chuckled at the new development. "An Iron-Shadow Dragon," Naruto said in an amused tone. "Not bad."

* * *

[Gajeel vs Rogue]

"How did you do that?" A stun possessed Rogue said. Gajeel had taken a drastic turn with his new transformation. His skin was now a dark grey similar to his iron scales. However, it was much smoother, akin to a second skin and not like armor with the scales, and had a blue and silver shine to it. His hair was wilder with wisps of shadows coming out the strands and even out of his body. Finally, his eyes were completely white with a blue hue coming out of them.

Gajeel smirked menacingly at his opponent. "If Salamander can do it. There's no reason why I shouldn't be able to." the iron-shadow slayer suddenly disappeared before appearing beside Rogue and landing a nasty right hook.

"WHAT?!" the possessed Rogue shouted in shock, before melting into the shadows to avoid another attack. Gajeel did not miss a beat as he followed Rogue with his own shadow.

"They disappeared?!" Evergreen shouted in shock. Freed shook his head. "No. Not disappeared. They became one with the shadows." Everyone soon saw two different shadows slamming into one another, but the audience could tell one shadow had an advantage over the other. Freed turned to his other companion.

"Bickslow, can you tell which one is Gajeel?" he asked as Bickslow had already removed his helmet as he tried to keep track of the two shadows in the projection panel. "The one with the advantage is Gajeel," he said before frowning. "I think."

"You think?" Evergreen raised an eyebrow. Bickslow shook his head. "I am having trouble keeping up with them. Not to mention looking at souls from a projection is a lot more difficult compared to having them down in the arena.

Back with the battle of shadows, a hand grabbed the other shadow as suddenly Rogue was rising out of it. ' _What the hell?! He's actually pulling me out of the shadow?!_ ' Rogue screamed in his head. The Gajeel he remembered was nowhere near this powerful?! He looked to see Gajeel glaring at him with a giant smirk. "I have you now, punk," Gajeel growled.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the spectacle he was witnessing. "Huh, he just got the power over shadows and can easily merge with them and drag Rogue out as if he's had it for years." Naruto just shook his head in amusement. "Kids these days."

Gajeel tossed Rogue up into the air. "Time to end this! **Tetsueiryu no Hoko (Iron-Shadow Dragon's Roar)!** " Rogue was completely enveloped by the roar as he blasted high into the air with dust and debris flying in several directions in a large portion of the city. Once the roar ended, Rogue came back down from the air with a large…..

 **BOOM!**

When the dust cleared, Rogue was down and not getting back up.

" **It's OVER! GAJEEL TAKES THE VICTORY!** "

"That was awesome, Gajeel!" Levy cheered happily for her, not so secret crush.

Gajeel dropped to his knees in exhaustion as his transformation deactivated. "Hehehehe." Rogue darkly chuckled. Gajeel heard this as he glared at his downed opponent.

"What's so damn funny, you possessing freak?" he growled at Rogue. Possessed Rogue just continued to chuckle. "So this is the limit of the current Rogue, huh?"

"What?" Gajeel asked, not understanding whatever possessed Rogue said. Gajeel noticed a black shadow from under Rogue leave and suddenly disappear.

"The shadow vanished. What does this mean? Wonder if Naruto knows something about this." Gajeel muttered to himself.

"STOP!" a voice shouted. Gajeel looked up to see Frosch with its arms out in front of Rogue with tears in its eyes.

"Hmm?"

"I won't let you hurt Rogue anymore. If you hurt him anymore, he'll die." Frosch choked out.

Gajeel snorted as he turned his head away "The fight is over, so I won't do anything else to him."

"Frosch." a voice said in a weak tone. Both turned to see Rogue awake again.

"ROGUE!" Frosch shouted in joy before rushing and hugging Rogue's side. "YOU'RE OKAY?!" Frosch shouted in joy.

"Why are you here? **OUCH!** How did I get so badly beaten?" Rogue said as he flinched every time he moved a bit.

' _So he doesn't remember._ ' Gajeel mused mentally. He wondered what exactly that was, but he'll have to worry about after the games are done.

' _The malevolent magic has disappeared. Fishy-nii, what's going to happen._ ' Mavis thought to herself as the panels began switching to one of the remaining fights.

"It's gone again," Jellal said.

"Where do you think it went this time?" Meredy asked. Jellal shook his head. "Not sure. But something tells me we'll be dealing with it soon."

* * *

[Back with the Rescue Team]

" **Kaaryu no Yokugeki!** " Natsu roared as he slammed his blazing arms as he sent several army men flying.

" **Regulus Impact!** " Loki shouted as he sent another group of soldiers out.

" **Tenryu no Tatsumaki!** " Wendy cried as she sent several soldiers flying away.

" **Water Pulse!** " Mira fired a pulse of water causing a miniature tsunami to send several soldiers away.

" **Taurus!** " Lucy called on her celestial spirit. Yukino also brought out her own key. " **Pisces!** "

"Damn these mages are tough!" one of the soldiers commented in an exhausted tone.

"Anti-magic team. Prepare to fire!" called one of the commanders of the royal army battalion. One of the soldiers brought out a pistol as they fired a shot on Natsu.

"Ow!" Natsu shouted as he looked to see his shoulder bleeding. He flinched a bit as touched the wound. "That actually hurt," Natsu muttered as he glared as the person that shot him.

"Careful everyone. Those anti-magic weapons can do some serious damage." Wendy warned.

"We need to find a way out of here and fast," Loki said in a hurried tone. None of them could keep this forever. "I'm sorry. We should not have come this way." Mirai Lucy muttered in a sad tone.

"Carla, get behind me, it's dangerous." Happy warned as he got in front of Carla in a protective manner.

"Same to you," Lily said as he blocked a blow from another soldier and sent him flying. Suddenly a wall of acid appeared between him and the soldiers. "NEPPPAA!" shouted a familiar voice.

"What?" Lily asked himself in confusion until the wall disappeared and in front stood Neppa. "PAAN!" shouted the acid mage. Lily groaned in annoyance. "Oh great this bastard again. Which means…"

"You should not underestimate the Garou Knights," Kamika said as she began walking forward with Cosmos at her side. "Got that right, Kamika." replied the plant mage.

"Tai. Tai." Uosuke said in usual tone.

Kama came walking forward as he stood a few feet from Natsu. The only noticeable difference to his appearance was his missing armored mouthpiece. "We understand your philosophy and drive. However, you will hear mine. You will not leave this castle alive, so long as I draw breath from this body." Kama said in a resolute tone.

"Tch! Annoying bastards." Natsu said in annoyance as he began to release his magical power. Wendy also began to release her magical power.

" **Dragon Force,** " Wendy muttered as she glared at the soldiers and the Garou Knights. "We don't have time for this."

" **Lightning-Flame Mode,** " Natsu muttered as he was enveloped in his familiar lightning and fire aura.

* * *

[Lyon vs Gray]

The two students of Ur were on one knee breathing heavily. Both were on their last legs and knew they needed to end this soon.

"Ready to end this, Lyon?" Gray asked as he got back and prepared himself to use his next spell. Lyon chuckled as he got back as well. "Yeah." Lyon slammed his hands together and shouted, " **Ice Make: Yamata no Orochi!** "

"There it is," Gray muttered as he looked upon Lyon's strongest dynamic ice spell. Gray slammed his hands together and shouted, " **Ice Make: Ice Cannon Fleet!** " several ice constructs of large cannon appeared behind Gray. In total there were around twenty cannons with all of them aiming at Lyon and his ice construct and began firing.

The ice construct roared and began to either maneuver around the attacks or fire off its own to parry the cannon fire. "It'll take more than that to beat me, Gray!" Lyon called down to his opponent.

"I wasn't planning on it," Gray smirked. " **Ice Make: Sword!** " as two blades of ice formed in Gray's hands. He then began dashing forward towards Lyon. The fellow ice mage and his construct notice Gray's charge and began firing at him.

"Gah!" Gray grunted in pain as one of the head's attack managed to land on his abdomen. But he pushed past the pain and kept charging forward. Suddenly on the heads reared right in front of Gray and opened its wide jaws and clamped on Gray's right arm. Lyon looked at his opponent with a smirk. "You can't win, Gray."

 **CRACK!**

"WHAT?!" Lyon shouted in shock as cracks appeared all over the ice serpent's head before shattering completely. From the dust, Gray appeared with his arm encased in light blue armor. " **Ice Make: Gauntlet,** " Gray muttered before looking up at Lyon. Gray slammed his hands on the floor and shouted, " **Ice Make: Geyser!** "

Gray flew into the air just a few feet above Lyon and his construct. He then jumped into the air as he held his right arm into the air as it began to glow as it was encased in a giant ice drill. "Time to finish this! **Ice Make Unlimited: Spiraling Ice Drill Breaker!** " Gray roared as dove into the construct. The heads tried to stop Gray, but they were all pushed past and pierced the Orochi right at the center of its chest.

The result was instant as the drill pierced right through as cracks appeared all over the construct. "WHAT?!" Lyon shouted before both mages were enveloped in an explosion of ice and dust.

"GRAY/LYON!" shouted both guilds for their respective members. When the dust finally cleared both mages were on their knees heaving in complete exhaustion.

" ***HUFF***. ***HUFF***. Damn Gray, you really are amazing." Lyon complemented as he slowly got up.

Gray gave his rival a tired smirk. "So are you, Lyon." as he got back up as well.

"One last go, Gray?" Lyon asked with Gray nodding. "Yeah."

" **Ice Make: Cold Excalibur,** " Gray called a large broadsword appeared in his hands.

" **Ice Make: Dual Katana.** " as two blades appeared in Lyon's hands.

The two gave each other one last smile before dashing towards one another.

"Gray!"

"Lyon!"

" **Ice Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance!** " the two shouted. The two hit each other everything they had left as their last speel collided against one another. Ice broke against ice until both mages were standing a few feet behind the other. Both were bleeding severely as they had cuts and lacerations all over their bodies. Their arms were bleeding profusely as they by their sides.

"I had a lot of fun fighting you, Lyon," Gray muttered softly as he began to fall down. Lyon smiled as he began to topple over. "Same here, Gray." Both ice mages feel with no chance of getting back up.

" **BOTH GRAY AND LYON ARE DOWN! ITS A DRAW!** "

"DAMN! We lost a member." Gajeel cursed as he heard the announcement. Everyone else was sad that they lost a member but knew that Gray did everything he could. Plus he took down Rufus, which was a key for them to win and he also knocked out the last member of Lamia Scale. Gray may have lost, but he had helped set the path for their victory, now it was up to everyone else.

"Gray still did his part. Now is up for the rest." Makarov lectured as everyone nodding in agreement.

"You would be proud of your students, Ur. They have come a very long way and to think they were mostly self-taught after your deaths. I wonder how strong they would have been had you completed their training. Don't worry about them. I'll keep an eye on them. It's the least I can do for you." Naruto said to himself.

* * *

[Erza vs Kagura]

Erza was once again slammed into another pillar. She coughed up blood as she fell to her knees. She looked up to see Kagura standing, but she was now winded as she had several gashes and bruises all over her body.

"Is that all Erza? I expected a lot more from your strongest armor?" Kagura mocked as she looked at the broken remains of Erza's strongest armor.

' _I need to change armors. This one still wastes too much power. I need to focus all my power into the attack and not defending._ '

"What do you intend to do, Erza?" Kagura question as she prepared to attack Erza again.

Erza narrowed her eyes as she looked at her opponent. ' _Time to use that._ '

* * *

[Flashback]

" _What can I call you my inner dragon?" Erza asked as she looked curiously at the manifestation of her dragonslayer magic._

 _The other red-head scratched her chin in thought. "_ _ **Hmm, You can call me whatever you like. Just nothing too weird please.**_ _"_

" _Hmm." Erza thought before a light bulb went off in her head. "How about, Akiza?"_

" _Akiza." the other redhead said as she mulled the name in her head and how it sounded as it rolled off her tongue. "Yeah. I can even call you Aki-chan for short." Erza said in a cheerful tone._ _The other red head tilted her head before looking back at Erza with a smile. "_ _ **I like it. Akiza it is then.**_ _"_

 _Erza quickly enveloped Akiza in a tight hug. Akiza was surprised at first before smiling brightly as she returned the hug. "It's nice to formally meet you, Aki-chan."_

" _ **Likewise, Erza.**_ _" the two stayed in the warm embrace for several minutes before separating. "Now what would you like to ask me. I doubt you came here just to give me a name." Akiza said with a small grin._

" _Well, I wanted to confirm some things with you."_

" _ **Let me guess. You're wondering if I am the voice you heard after seeing our father's past and Lucy's beating?**_ _" Aki asked with an amused raised eyebrow._

" _Yes, you can imagine how confused I was at hearing another voice in my head. Though I was tempted to take your suggestions for what we should have done to Minerva." Akiza nodded grimly as she remembered what that little bitch did to their sister._

" _ **Sorry about that. I should have contacted you a lot sooner, but you were preoccupied with other situations that I thought it was best to wait for a proper meeting when you wanted to reach out to me.**_ _"_

" _Yes, I appreciate that. So much has happened in just a few days. I am honestly surprised I haven't just blown a mental fuse from all the surprises I've had."_

" _ **Come now, I say you handled it pretty well all things considered. Especially compared to our sister that had a few months unlike us.**_ _" Akiza cheerfully reminded._

 _Erza nodded. "True."_

" _ **Now then what would you like to talk about?**_ _"_

" _I wanted to know about our power."_

" _ **If you're wondering if you can you dragonslayer magic, then the answer is no. At least not yet.**_ _"_

 _Erza frowned. "What do you mean? Kaa-san said she broke the seal that blocked me from accessing our power. Shouldn't I be able to use it?"_

" _ **In theory yes. However, you haven't ever let your body to properly accommodate the new power. Not to mention you won't be able to use any of your spells on your first try.**_ _"_

 _Erza mulled over and realized Akiza was right. Just because she had access to her dragonslayer magic, that did not mean she could use it right away like Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, and Wendy can. "Damn. I guess that makes sense. But I was hoping to have it as a trump card in the finals."_

" _ **Now. Now.**_ _" Akiza teased as she waved her finger back and forth. "_ _ **Just because you can't use the spells doesn't mean you can't use the power of a dragonslayer?**_ _"_

 _Erza looked confused. "What do you mean?"_

" _ **I mean you'll be to use our magical power to amplify your own abilities.**_ _"_

" _How?"_

" _ **Let's talk all about that and get this partnership established.**_ _" Akiza smiled as she turned and began walking deeper into the mindscape. Erza gave her own smile as she caught up with her inner dragon. "Lead the way, Aki-chan."_

[End of Flashback]

* * *

 **[Fairy Tail OST: Erza's Theme]**

' _ **Aki-chan?**_ ' Erza thought to her inner dragon as she changed into her **Clear Heart Clothing** attire. ' _Yes?_ ' she asked politely. ' _ **It's time.**_ ' Erza said in a serious tone. The Requip mage had to suppress a giggle as she heard Akiza cheer happily. ' _ **Alright. Let's raise some hell!**_ '

Kagura dashed forward as she prepared to slam Erza, but was surprised to see Erza blocked it with her broken blades. "WHAT?!" Kagura shouted in shock as Erza was enveloped in a dark pink magical aura. She pushed Kagura away as she landed gracefully on her feet. Kagura critically evaluated the aura that covers the injured Erza. "This magical pressure. It reminds me of...Irene-sama." Kagura said quietly.

Erza roared as her magical pressure exploded as she channeled her power into the sword handles with broken blades. Everyone watched in awe as the magical condensed into the hilts of the blades. Soon the energy began to change into a much darker shade of red, almost crimson. The energy then slowly erupted into the shape of slightly oversized broadswords. Erza sighed as she looked up at her opponent. "Behold the blades that have the power I inherited from my parents. **The Belserion Blades**." Erza proudly proclaimed as her magical aura rose flared up again.

Up in the stands of Mermaid Heel, Anna smile in amusement and awe at Erza's ingenuity of how she's applying her latent dragonslayer magic. She is using her latent power to increase physical attributes and enchanting her blades to give them even more destructive power. It was a novel idea. Anna was cut from her musing as he heard some sniffing from the side. She turned to see Irene rubbing her eyes. Anna couldn't help but smile fondly at her partner. "Irene are you crying?" she asked in an amused tone.

"No!" Irene said vehemently. "I just have something in my eye." Anna and the other members of Mermaid Heel just rolled their eyes in amusement before refocusing on the panel projection. Up in the statue, Naruto was smiling in amusement. "Go my benihime, and show them your power."

Erza and Kagura glare at one another before the redhead dash forward in a burst of speed that surprises Kagura as Erza landed a powerful roundhouse kick that sends Kagura into another stone column. "Argh!" Kagura grunted in pain.

"GO ERZA!" everyone from Fairy Tail and a good majority of the shouted in support for Titania.

Kagura quickly got out of the stone column as she gave Erza an excited smirk. "That's more like it. **Dash Form!** " Kagura shouted as she lunged at Erza. However, to her surprise and her guild, Erza actually managed to block Kagura's dash and is actually pushing her back. ' _WHAT?!_ ' Kagura screamed in her head.

" **KAGURA IS ACTUALLY BEING OVERPOWERED?!** "

Kagura was eventually pushed back as she jumped back. "Not bad," Kagura said with a smirk before getting serious. "But it'll take more than that to beat me! **Barrage Mode!** "

Erza smirked to the challenge. " **Belserion Barrage!** " Erza shouted as she started to parry Kagura's attack with both her enchanted blades. Kagura landed a few feet from Erza as she charged her sheath blade with her magical energy as she dashed towards Erza again.

" **Blade Form!** " Kagura slashed her blade down.

" **Double** **Belserion Slash!** " Erza retaliated with her own slash attack. Both mages managed to land their attacks as they are sent in opposite directions from the sheer force of their attacks.

"Argh!" Kagura grunted as looked down to see a cross-shaped wound just below her chest. She coughed up a bit of blood before smirked at an injured Erza getting back up again to continue to this fight. This was the first time in a while that someone outside her guild managed to push her this far.

Now she has found a rival to her besides the top members of her guild. Someone that can push her to what she is about to do. "Magnificent, Erza. I expected just as much. So for pushing me this far, I will give a rare opportunity." Erza became guarded as Kagura raised her blade and began to remove the seals tied around the hilt of her blade. With Mermaid Heel, everyone in the guild, except for Anna and Irene, felt their eyes widen in horror as a chill went down their spines.

"WAIT KAGURA-CHAN YOU CAN'T!" Beth shouted in shock. "YOU KNOW IT'S DANGEROUS TO RELEASE YOUR BLADE!" Risley shouted as well. All the members then turned to Anna and Irene with pleading eyes.

"Mistresses you need to stop them!" they all shouted in distress. Anna and Irene both gave comforting smiles to the other members of their guild. "Girls, you need to relax. I faith in Kagura and I have faith in Erza." Irene reassured her members. The girls did not look completely convinced as they turn back to the panel projections.

' _ **Erza get ready as I sense a lot of magical power being suppressed by that sword. Once it's released….**_ '

Erza quickly summoned a new blade. This was a light green broadsword with a silver-gray handle and blue markings on the blade itself and near the hilt of the blade. ' _I know._ ' Erza replied as she charged her new blade with her dragonslayer aura.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Kagura roared as she charged at Erza with her entire blade charged in magical energy.

"Now! **Runesave!** " Erza screamed as she tried to slash Kagura's blade. Kagura immediately knew something was off and at the last moment moved to the right, but Erza still managed to slash the aura around the blade. Kagura's eyes widen as she felt her blade lose some of her power. She quickly recharged it with as much power she could and unleash it before Erza sealed it again. Erza quickly performed overhead slash to parry Kagura's horizontal slash.

" **COUNTER/SLASH FORM!** " the two shouted as their blades collided.

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

A massive explosion erupted from the collision from the two attacks as two giant shockwaves rip across the arena. Everyone was left utterly speechless at the sheer destructive force of the two mages and many wondered if both were destroyed by their own power.

When the dust settles both girls were still standing, but it was clear they were on their last legs. Erza was bleeding badly from various lacerations around her body with the two largest lacerations on her right arm and leg. Her blade was still intact, but it had noticeable cracks near the center where it collided with Kagura's blade.

Speaking of Kagura, she was in a similar state of damage. Her entire attire was nearly completely destroyed. With only sections around her chest and skirt to protect her modesty. The rest of her attire was in tatter. Her ribbon was gone, she only had her left glove and parts of her sleeve, the right glove, and arm coat were gone. Her midsection was exposed with various cuts all around. Her leggings were completely shredded and her boots looked like regular shoes. Finally, most of the white of her attire had become red from the wounds all around her body and making it seem like she had worn a red outfit and not a white one.

"What… ***COUGH***...Did you do?" Kagura asked out. Erza wobbled a bit before she steadied herself. "My blade can seal away magic or magical attacks. I can seal them back into the caster or into the blade itself. Then I can reflect it back to my opponent."

Kagura's eyes widen in recognition. "So you absorbed some of my blades power and then send it right back at me while enhancing it with your own power."

"Yes, but your attack had a lot of power behind it, causing our current predicament. I was hoping to seal the whole thing and send it back at you." Erza sighed in annoyance at how Kagura dodged her attack at the last moment.

"That was still an impressive move Erza. But we can't keep going forever, right?" Erza shook her head. "You are strong Kagura, but I can't afford to lose!" Erza began to release as much magical power as she has left as Kagura answered in kind as she was enveloped in her own dark blue aura.

"I will finish this with one strike," Kagura warned in a serious tone. Ezra's eyes narrowed. "Then so will I."

' _Aki._ ' Erza called. ' _ **Yes?**_ '

' _I need you to give me as much power as possible._ '

' _ **Are you sure?**_ ' Aki asked in a worried tone. ' _Yes. Kagura will hit me with everything she has left and I will do the same._ '

' _ **You may not be able to handle all that power.**_ ' Aki warned. 'I _trust you will handle it. I am putting all my faith in you Aki. So let's win together._ ' Though she couldn't see it, she could tell Aki was smiling as she was enveloped in a familiar dark pink aura as it also enveloped her blade. ' _ **Yes, ma'am.**_ '

The two swordswomen stared each other down before lunging for their final strike. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the two cried as they collided for the last time. A bright white explosion enveloped the two as the audience was blinded as to who the victor would be.

As the light cleared along with the dust and debris, the audience could see two silhouettes near each other. One wobbled for a bit before steadying itself. The other silhouette wobbled before falling to their knees and collapsing. When the dust cleared it showed the one that fell was Kagura, but Erza was still standing, although she was using her blade to stay standing.

" **KAGURA IS DOWN! THE WINNER IS ERZA!** "

"SHE DID IT! HOORAY!" Everyone from Fairy Tail cheered.

"Well done my girls. Both of you were magnificent." Irene complimented as Anna nodded in agreement with the other members agreeing even though they wished that Kagura had won. It was still a good match.

"You are worthy of being called Titania, my dear benihime." Naruto complimented.

"I can't believe she managed to pull a win," Macao commented as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Never had any doubt!" Wakaba said while Macao looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Is that why you were shaking the whole time?" he teased as Wakaba glared at him. "Shut it!"

Erza finally sat down as exhaustion finally began to take its toll.

' _ **You won't be able to fight again today at full power. You're too damaged for that. Not unless someone heals you. One hit and you may just fall over.**_ ' Akiza lectured.

' _I just need to rest a bit and hope I recover some strength to be able to help._ ' She looked to see the sky was starting to become a dark blue. ' _ **Fine.**_ ' Akiz sighed in amused exasperation. ' _ **Just relax for now and congrats on the win. You hung in there like a champ and took the prize.**_ '

Erza smiled a bit even though she flinched from the slight pain it caused. ' _Thank you. But we know there is one more challenge we will need to face._ '

' _ **Indeed.**_ '

* * *

[Laxus vs Orga]

"Gah!" Orga grunted in pain as he glared at his opponent. Laxus was slightly panting as he continued to smirk at Orga. "You were talking a lot before. But why the silence, huh? Did your bravado finally disappear?" Laxus mocked.

Orga glared at the blonde mage "Why you-" he growled, but he was soon interrupted by Laxus. "If you can't offer me anything else, then I suggest you surrender as your just wasting my time."

That was the final straw for Orga as he finally snapped. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL SHOW YOU WHOSE WASTING THEIR TIME!" Orga roared as his magical energy exploded in a giant yellow and black aura. Laxus's eyes narrowed as he felt Orga's power continued to increase as his body began to change slightly. His hair turned into a blood red as his magical aura transformed into a fiery red.

Orga sighed as he looked at Laxus with a confident smirk. " **God Force,** " he mutters as his eyes locked onto Laxus. "You wanted to see well here it is. Now fall." Orga growled as he disappeared in flash.

"GAH!" Laxus grunted in pain as he was suddenly sent flying by a vicious hook from Orga. "LAXUS!" several of the Fairy Tail mages shouted in concern.

Orga tried to slam him into the ground, but Laxus managed to block an incoming attack with his knee. Laxus tried to land a left hook, but Orga jumped back to dodge as Laxus flipped and skidded to a halt as he glared at Orga roared, " **Rairyu no Hoko!** "

Orga smirked as he disappeared and slammed an elbow into Laxus's side as Laxus was sent sailing again, but Orga then reappeared above Laxus. The god slayer tried to slam Laxus with an overhead hammer attack, but Laxus crossed his arms to block it as shockwaves ripped through the ground below him.

Laxus slight faltered from the force of Orga's attack as the lightning god disappeared again. Laxus felt something grab his collar as he sees Orga begin spinning him before sending Laxus flying into one of the many statues in the capital.

"What's the matter. Where's your tough talk now?" Orga mocked. Laxus pushed the broken statue off of him as he got back up. Laxus was slightly panting as he now sported several bruises and injuries on his body.

Orga smirked as he began charging magical energy into his palms. " **10 million Volt Vari!** " he shouted as Laxus roared " **Raging Bolt!** " the two attacks collided into one another, but Orga's power managed to rip through Laxus's raging bolt.

Laxus managed to quickly dodge the volt vari, but suddenly Orga appeared right in front of him. The god slayer grabbed Laxus by his face and lifted him into the air as his hand began to crackle with electricity. Orga then slammed Laxus hard into the ground with a loud…... **BOOOM!**

"LAXUS!" his guildmates shouted in concern, especially Makarov. Laxus remained unmoving as his eyes were closed. Orga laughed at his downed opponent. "Remember your place below the tigers!" mocked in an arrogant tone. "To think you actually thought you could beat me. Now you know who's superior-" Before Orga could finish, Laxus suddenly rose up and landed a fierce uppercut that lifted him into the air.

"You talk too much!" Laxus growled as he followed up with a powerful roundhouse kick that sent Orga flying before he skidded himself to a halt as he glared at his now standing opponent.

"You can't win. You're nothing, but a botched dragonslayer of the second generation. You can't match my power." Orga began to release more of his power as his aura became bigger and much fiercer.

"We'll see about that." Laxus definitely declared before sighing. "Guess now is as good as time as any to cut loose," he said out loud to himself.

"What are you babbling about? Planning to bring out that pet of yours. Even if you did, it wouldn't be able to save you." Laxus merely smirked at his opponent.

"Not exactly. I'm saving Zeke for the final battle, but that doesn't mean he won't lend me a paw in this fight." Laxus explained.

"What are you talking about?" Orga asked in confusion. Laxus merely smirked. "Instead of telling you. I will show you." Laxus then began to growl as he began to release his magical energy again. Yellow electricity began to dance all over his body. However, something changed as Laxus's magical pressure continued to increase to higher feats. Suddenly to everyone's amazement, blue lightning began to be emitted from Laxus's body.

"BLUE LIGHTNING?!" everyone shouted in shock. They have never seen anyone emit blue lightning before. In fact, the only being that has been documented with blue lighting is a Zinogre. Suddenly several people in the arena had an epiphany on how Laxus's obtained his blue lightning. Laxus gave Orga a challenging smirk.

"You really think I never ate any of his lightning? That was one of the reasons why I lasted as long as did against him though we were pretty much even for the majority of our battle." Laxus explained before his magical aura began to change along with the two lightning auras.

"But then after seeing what Natsu did with my lightning, I decided to make my own version." Suddenly the two lightning auras melded together until the auras became one lightning aura. However, the most striking feature was that lightning was not blue or yellow, it was now…..

"THE LIGHTNING JUST TURN GREEN?!" Nearly everyone shouted in shocked awe and amazement.

"No not, green. More like…." Mavis began. "Emerald." Naruto finished.

 **[Fairy Tail OST: Fire Dragon vs Fire God]**

" **EMERALD LIGHTNING MODE!** " Laxus roared as his magical aura exploded outwards before disappearing in a flash.

Laxus appeared right below Orga as he delivered a fierce punch to his gut. "Gah!" Orga coughed out as bile and blood flew out of his mouth. Laxus delivered a swift kick to Orga's face that sent him skidding for a few feet before he stopped himself.

Orga was enraged as he began to charge for his next attack. "Like a change in color will change anything!" Laxus scoffed. "Look who's talking."

Orga growled before he shouted, " **25 million Volt Vari!** "

Laxus began charging his emerald lightning into his right arm as it took the shape of a giant halberd " **Rairyu no Houtengeki (Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd)!** " Laxus roared as he threw the giant construct of lightning.

The two attacks instantly collided, but to the shock of the entire audience, especially Orga, the halberd ripped right through the volt vari and made a beeline for Orga.

"WHAT?!" Orga shouted in shock as he had no time to dodge as the halberd made a direct hit as Orga was enveloped in a giant electrical explosion.

" **LAXUS IS NOW OVERPOWERING ORGA!** "

Orga jumped out of the explosion as he glared at Laxus. " **Raijin no Dogo (Lightning god's bellow)!** " Orga shouted out a giant blast of black lightning headed straight for Laxus. But the emerald lightning mage merely smirked in amusement " **RAIRYU NO HOKO!** " The two attacks collided again, but like before Laxus's roar was overpowering Orga's bellow.

Orga quickly dashed to the side to avoid the roar as he glared down at Laxus, only to receive a smirk that further infuriated Orga. " **Black Judgment!** " several black bolts descended from the heavens themselves. Laxus quickly jumped, dashed, and maneuvered away from all of the black bolts.

Suddenly, the bolts stopped as Orga appeared in front of Laxus with a lightning construct in the shape of a large hammer. " **Thunder Hammer!** " thinking quickly, Laxus called out, " **Rairyu no Hoken!** " the two attacks collided as shockwaves of green and black lightning ripped across the area around them and the surrounding area. Orga jumped into the air as he raised his arms over his head as they cackled with electricity. " **Thunder Slam!** "

" **Electro Ball!** " Laxus shouted to counter the attack. The two attacks once again caused another explosion. From the smoke, two streaks of lightning flew out and began colliding against one another. One would land a fist, while the other managed to land a kick. This back and forth continued for several minutes until they landed across one another breathing heavily. Both very heavily injured with their transformations flickering. Both knew they needed to end this with the next attack.

Orga roared as black electricity flew out of his body and destroy several portions of the surrounding area. He collected his fiery aura along with his black lightning into the palm of his hands in a giant red sphere with black electricity. " **50 MILLION VARI!** " Orga roared as he fired off a gigantic blast that was several times his own height. Laxus stared impassively at the beam heading towards him. He gave a slight growl as he roared to the heavens as emerald electricity flew out of his as his muscles began to bulge to inhuman proportions. His eyes became a solid shade of emerald as lightning was oozing out his eyes and mouth.

" **Metsuryu Ougi: Baou Zakeruga!** " Laxus shouted as a giant seal appeared in front of him as a gigantic emerald serpent emerged from it. Everyone's eyes widen at the sheer size of the creature. However, their jaws dropped when the serpent opened his mouth wide and actually began swallowing the volt vari as it made its way to Orga. The lightning god could nothing but watch in stun silence as the giant serpent approaching with a gaping mouth as it seems to grow from all the electricity it was absorbing. The Baou Zakeruga rose slightly into the air before diving bombing with open jaws right into Orga.

A massive explosion erupted as the entire city was brightened by the large emerald light as shockwaves ripped across the arena as everyone felt the force of that explosion. As the dust and debris calmed down, the audience eventually saw Laxus on one knee as he was panting heavily from exhaustion and his emerald mode completely gone.

They turned to his opponent as the dust finally cleared. Orga was completely wrecked with several lacerations and burns from the lightning attack. Laxus idly wondered if Orga was still conscious, but his question was answered as Orga toppled to the ground with a small ***THUD*** and did not show signs of getting back up.

" **LAXUS TAKES THE VICTORY!** "

"You have grown far more than I ever expected, Laxus," Makarov said in awe of his grandson's power. Sure he always knew Laxus was strong, but never to such an extent. He heard giggling as he turned to Mavis smiling at him. "Are you surprised? Sometimes children can grow far faster than you notice. He was always a talented mage and we are witnessing the power he has obtained from all the trials he has faced. He is truly an amazing mage. In fact, this generation has some very promising mages."

Makarov smiled as he gave a light chuckle. "Yes, they do. Only seems yesterday that he was such a troublesome child. Now? He is one of the guild's strongest and valued members."

"LAXUS!" Evergreen cheered for Laxus's victory. "I never had any doubt Laxus!" Bickslow shouted. "The Thunder Legion is proud of our great leader!" Freed exclaimed with tears of joy falling down his face.

"Not bad for an artificial slayer. He took the limitations and made the best of it. He has earned his title of dragonslayer." Naruto complimented as he looked at the time. It was 10:20. "Not much time is left," Naruto muttered as he turned back to the arena.

* * *

[Dimaria vs Gildarts]

 **[Fairy Tail OST: Endless Battle]**

"Gah!" Dimaria shouted as skidded a few feet away from her opponent. "Well, Dimaria-chan? Is that all you got?" Gildarts asked with a smirk. Dimaria scoffed as she began releasing her magical power. "Not even close!" Dimaria cried as several bladed weapons appeared as they surrounded Gildarts.

Gildarts whistled as he looked around at all the blades surrounding him. "Deja vu. Erza can do something similar." Gildarts commented. Dimaria smirked. Let's see you handle mine!" Suddenly all the blades flew straight towards Gildarts.

The ace of Fairy Tail smirked as him he began to release his magical power. " **Crush Pulse!** " A gray shockwave erupted from Gildarts as all the blades were broken into pieces. Dimaria crossed her arms with her blade in front of her as she held her ground from the shockwaves caused by the pulse. She looked to see Gildarts smirking at her. "Well I will admit, yours are a lot faster. But the result is always the same!"

Dimaria narrowed her eyes as she gave a smirk as she raised her blade. A familiar golden light enveloped " **BUSTER SLASH!** " Dimaria roared as she thrust her downward as a giant wave of energy headed straight for Gildarts.

Gildarts reared his fist back and punched as he shouted, " **All Crush!** " A cross blast erupted from his fist as it collided with the arc of energy, however, the results were instant as the buster slash was cut into pieces. The All Crush continued sailing towards Dimaria. But suddenly, everything paused before Dimaria disappeared and was right below Gildarts's unguarded right side.

"What?!" Gildarts shouted as Dimaria's blade glowed again. " **BUSTER SLASH!** " Dimaria shouted as Gildarts was hit head-on with the attack as both were enveloped in an explosion. Gildarts and Dimaria were sent sailing back before skidding to a halt. Gildarts panted lightly as he now had a large gash on his right side with burns covering his right arm and the upper parts of his right leg.

Gildarts looked to see Dimaria on one knee and using her blade as a crutch. "Damn it," Dimaria swore. "I only have one time stop left in me." she sighed before slowly got back up as Gildarts waited for her to continue the fight.

When Dimaria looked up, she saw Gildart's impressed smile "Sugoi. I wasn't sure how you did it before, but now I understand. You're able to freeze time." Dimaria felt herself freeze. "But it looks like it takes a toll on your reserves and your body to perform it. So you usually have to finish a fight as quickly as possible if you're forced to use it, right?"

Dimaria gave an annoyed huff but gave an impressed smirk. "You really are a dangerous man, Gildarts Clive. Worthy of being called Fairy Tail's Ace." Dimaria then placed her blade forward as it pointed at Gildarts. "But I will still prevail!" Dimaria and her blade were enveloped in magical power.

Gildarts smirked as he got ready for the blonde valkyrie's next attack. "You can try."

" **Buster Stab!** " Dimaria shouted as she dashed forward. Gildarts waited till the last minute as he made a side swipe to dodger Dimaria's assault. He then grabbed her outstretched arm and flipped over his head before slamming back into the ground. A fierce shockwave erupted from the impact as a crater formed from the collision. Dimaria coughed up blood from the assault but had little to recover as Gildarts raised his fist before slamming it into her gut.

" **Gekishin!** " The crater Dimaria was in exploded in a giant geyser of silver magical energy. "DIMARIA!" the members of Mermaid Heel shouted as the valkyrie wizard saint was sent flying a few feet before she managed to skid herself to a stop. She proceeded to cough up puddles of blood as she tried to recover from Gildarts vicious attack.

"Ready to quit?" Gildarts asked.

"Not even close!" Dimaira shouted before she began releasing the last of her magical power. She was soon enveloped in a black and yellow explosion that blinded everyone. When everyone regained their sight, they were all surprised by Dimaria's change in appearance.

Everything below her body is covered in a black form-fitting suit with golden yellow lines that cover her entire body in eccentric patterns. Her face was no longer visible except for everything below her nose, which had taken a much paler complexion. The only indication of her eyes was one golden beady orb as her hair floated upward with a dark gold accent to it.

"Behold, my full power. **God Soul: Kronos.** " Dimaria proclaimed in a semi-monotone voice. Gildarts raised an eyebrow as he observed his transformed opponent "God Take Over?" he asked.

"Surrender Gildarts. You can not win against a god." Gildarts couldn't help but laugh. "A god? Don't make me laugh!" he mocked. "I have face the embodiment of the apocalypse itself. And compare to that. This is a cakewalk!" Gildarts proclaimed as he released his magical power as his body was enveloped in a giant gray aura with the only silhouette being visible. Unbeknown to Gildarts, Naruto rolled his eyes in amusement at that last comment.

"Let's end this." Dimaira proclaimed as she charged her blade with her magical power. Gildarts reared his fist back as, once more, time froze again. However, due to her usage of age seal several times before, she could only maintain it for a few seconds as time began again as Dimaria appeared right below Gildarts. Gildarts launched his fist down as Dimaria swung her blade.

" **ALL CRUSH!/BUSTER SLASH!** " the two shouted as they launched their final attack as a massive explosion of gold and gray erupted from the collision as shockwaves ripped through the city arena once more. When the dust cleared, Gildarts was standing over a downed Dimaria.

" **DIMARIA IS DOWN! GILDARTS HAS WON! MERMAID HEEL IS DOWN!** "

"Oh, we were so close," Beth commented in a disappointed tone. "It's alright. Being in third place isn't so bad either." Risley reassured. Beth and everyone else nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Being considered the third strongest still is awesome." Anna and Irene had to giggle a bit at their guild's antics.

Anna then addressed everyone, "They all did so well. So did all of you. I am very proud of you girls." Anna preached in a prideful tone. Irene nodded in agreement. "Yes. We are proud to call ourselves the mistresses of Mermaid Heel!"

"Thank you. Anna-sama. Irene-sama." all the girls said as they bowed to their mistresses.

Back in the arena, Dimaria regained consciousness as she looked up at Dimaria standing above her. She knew had lost and while it was frustrating, she can't deny she had one hell of a fight. "Damn, you are a freak of nature, Gildarts."

Gildarts snorted. "I could say the same thing about you. That was an amazing fight, Dimaria. Maybe you could have won if you hadn't been so exhausted." Dimaria scoffed with a smirk. "HA! I could say the same thing about you. But I don't mind a rematch in the future. So what do you say?"

"Same with Jura. Name the time and place and I will take you on whenever you like." Gildarts assured as he turned and began walking away. "See you later. We have a tournament to win."

* * *

Meanwhile, the audience from the stadium was getting restless as Fairy Tail was just one win away from winning the GMG. Everyone was cheering for Fairy Tail, even the teams that had lost were getting in on the cheering.

" **ONLY STING OF SABERTOOTH IS THE LAST MAGE OPPOSING FAIRY TAIL!** "

" **WHAT DO YOU THINK, YAJIMA-SAN?** "

" **HMM. FAIRY TAIL IS VERY CLOSE TO VICTORY.** "

" **IT SEEMS LIKE A BIG GAMBLE TO FACE AN ENTIRE TEAM-KABOO!** "

" **TRUE, BUT FAIRY TAIL HAS LOST ONE MEMBER AND ALL OF THE MEMBERS ARE HEAVILY INJURED.** "

" **ALL VERY TRUE YAJIMA-SAN! LET US SEE IF FAIRY TAIL CAN PULL A VICTORY!** "

"Victory," Warren said in a stunned tone.

"We are so close," Nab said as his body shook.

"I never thought I would see this day." Jet said.

"R-Right? We were always in the last place." Droy said as he bit off on a cooked chicken leg with tears in his eyes.

"Bakas. It's still too early to celebrate." Max scolded even though he also had tears in his eyes.

"But we're so close." they all said.

"Yeah. Only Sting is left." Romeo muttered.

* * *

[Meanwhile with Sting]

"I had a feeling you guys would manage to pull an upstart. It's one of the many reasons I looked up to you guys." Sting said to himself as he stood up and launch a blast into the sky. The blast exploded like a giant firework in the shape of the Sabertooth insignia.

"I'M RIGHT HERE! SO COME AND GET ME, FAIRY TAIL!" he exclaimed in an excited tone. Sting walked into the open field as he awaited his last opponents. He did not have to wait long as the members of fairy tail arrived.

"Now this is a spectacle. I always wanted to face you all in combat and here's my chance." Sting said in an excited tone.

"Quite you blabbering. This is the last fight. So let's finish this." Gajeel grunted out. Sting chuckled. "Point taken. Now then since you're all still injured, I'll let you all attack. It'll only make things fair."

"You shouldn't underestimate us, Sting," Erza warned as she leans on her the stick she was using as a walking stick.

Sting shook his head. "I'm not. I respect you all. That's why I must defeat you! I will show Lector my power and defeat all four of you!" Sting exclaimed as he powered up to her Dragon Force form.

"I like that attitude," Gildarts commented.

"We'll see about that punk," Gajeel growled as went into his Iron-Shadow Mode.

 **[Fairy Tail OST: The Ultimate Final Death Battle]**

"Give us, your best shot, Sting," Erza warned. Sting smirked. "Come!"

Gajeel disappeared into the shadows as he dashed towards Sting. He attempted to swipe him with his shadow iron claw, but Sting managed to jump back.

"Did you forget who's my partner? I have seen all of Rogue's moves! So you can't surprise me!" Sting mocked. "We'll see about that!" Gajeel retorted as jumped out of the shadow " **Tetsueiryuken (Iron Shadow Sword)!** " Gajeel shouted as his arm became a blade of metal and shadow was stretched towards the white dragonslayer.

Sting grabbed the outstretched limb and pulled Gajeel towards him. The shadow iron slayer managed to retreat in the shadows, but Sting smirked as he expected that. He raised his fist into the air as it glowed a pale white in magical energy.

" **Flash Palm!** " Sting called as he slammed his fist into the shadow Gajeel was in. "Gah!" Gajeel screamed as he jumped out of the shadow as he covered his eyes. However, Gajeel soon felt his throat get captured in a tight vice grip as he was hoisted into the air. He looked through his blurry vision to see Sting's cocky grin. "I have you now." Sting mocked.

" **Rairyu no Hoko!** " Sting's widen as he heard the spell being launched as he let go of Gajeel and jumped away as a roar of lighting went pass where he originally stood.

He turned to see Laxus glaring at the platinum blonde. "Don't forget you're fighting a team here, Sting," Laxus warned. Sting was about to retort before he jumped again to the side as Zeke stomped in the area he was in. The thunder beast glared at the dragonslayer as he gave a confident smirk that made Zeke growl.

Gajeel appeared behind Sting as he shouted, " **Tetsueiryu no Goken (Iron Shadow Dragon's Hard Fist)!** "

" **Hakuryu no Senkoken!** " The two slayers attacked one another in a flurry of punches as neither one refused to let up. Gajeel had a slight upper hand due to his dual element form, but his injuries allowed Sting to match him blow for blow and slowly gain an edge on him. Sting had to jump back as he dodged several arcs of lightning from Zeke.

" **Rairyu no Hoken!** " Laxus shouted as he fired his lightning fist construct. " **Hakuryu no Hori Buresu!** " Sting countered as an explosion erupted from the collision of the two attacks.

"Gah!" Sting screamed as he felt the claws of the Zinogre as they pierced his sides and part of his forearm.

" **Tetsueiryukon (Iron Shadow Club)!** " Gajeel summoned as he slammed Sting a few feet away. Sting quickly got back to his feet as Gajeel and Zeke tried to attack him again.

" **Holy Lances!** " He shouted as he sent both of his upcoming opponents back a few feet away from him. "Come on give me your best shot!"

Zeke growled as he fired off a giant lightning blast.

" **Rairyu no Hoko!** " Laxus roared.

" **Tetsueiryu no Hoko!** " Gajeel roared.

Sting rose his magical power as high as possible and roared. " **Hakuryu no Hori Buresu!** " The four attacks collided as they caused an explosion that blinded the mages from their respective opponent. Gajeel dropped to his knees as he lost his iron shadow mode. When the dust slightly cleared, Sting appeared right in front of Gajeel with his fist charged with magical power.

" **Metsuryu Ougi: Holy Nova!** " Sting roared as he slammed Gajeel into the gut and he was sent flying in a bright explosion. Gajeel landed with a harsh crash and he was not getting back up.

"GAJEEL!" the members of the guild cried, with Levy being the loudest.

"One down! Four to go!" Sting shouted. Zeke quickly pounced as Sting jumped back with Zeke's claws barely missing him. Zeke growled as lighting cackled all around his body as he pounced in a flash and slashed Sting's right shoulder. Zeke turned to scratch Sting again. Sting quickly turned and made a swift roundhouse kick and landed a dire hit to Zeke's cheek.

"Heel. mutt!" Sting mocked. However, Sting had no time to gloat as Zeke used his tail to land a harsh strike on Sting's defenseless chest for letting his guard down and sent to the ground. Zeke skidded a few feet before he stopped and growled again as he prepared to strike Sting again.

Sting was about to get but froze as he felt electricity dancing around his body. "What the hell is going on? What did you do to me?" Sting demanded as he glared at Zeke. The Zinogre made a throaty sound that sounds like a mocking laugh.

"Its called Thunder Blight. It paralyzes your body for a certain period of time depending on how badly you were hit. Base on that bruise, you be stuck for a minute or so. But that is good for me. Now let's see you take this!" Erza said as she appeared right on Sting exposed side with a katana blade glowing in magical power. " **BELSERION SLASH!** " Erza cried as she unleashed her attack. Sting could only say one thing at the point-blank range attack. "Shit." as he was enveloped in a dark violet explosion.

 **BOOOOOM!**

When the smoke cleared, Sting was on knee clutch his bleeding chest, but still looked ready to fight. Erza was wobbling on her feet. "ARGH! Damn that really hurt." Sting said in an impressed tone. He now had a vicious wound going diagonally down his chest. "Damn it. You stubborn bastard." Erza cursed as she collapsed to the floor.

Sting couldn't help but chuckle. "Could say the same thing about you. Now, where is Laxus?" Sting asked when suddenly…..

 **BOOM!**

When suddenly something landed a few feet away from him. When the dust settled, Gildarts was standing to face Sting. "Mine if I joined in?" he politely asked.

"Gildarts Clive," Sting said in a weary tone. Sting knew this was gonna be one hell of a fight. Sting stood up as he released his magical power again. Zeke appeared next to Gildarts. The two powered as they prepared for Sting's next attack.

"Hurry Up Laxus," Gildarts muttered as Sting lunged.

* * *

[Flashback-Few Hours before the Finals]

" _I want you to do something for me, Gildarts," Laxus said to the ace._

 _Gildarts looked curious. "What is it?"_

" _If it ends up that in the last fight we are together, and we lose three members I want you and Zeke to distract the enemy for me for a few minutes," Laxus said in a serious tone._

 _Gildarts felt his eyebrow rose in confusion. "What's this for?"_

" _Call it my last gamble to settle the fight. If it fails then you'll be our last man standing to earn us the win. The last hope." Laxus explained._

 _Gildarts hummed. "So all I have to do is not get beaten till the last fight and give a distraction? Sounds simple enough." Gildarts smirked. "I'm in. So what is your plan to settle the last fight?" he asked in a curious tone._

" _Well…." Laxus began as he scratched the back of his head._

[End of Flashback]

* * *

"Gah!" Sting grunted as skidded for a few feet as glared up as his two opponents. Zeke had a few cuts, but nothing serious. Same with Gildarts as he barely moved from his original position.

"Doesn't matter who or what you guys throw at me. I will be the one to win this tonight. Sabertooth will win!"

Gildarts gave Sting a smirk. "That's where you're wrong. I could have ended this on my own. But I needed to keep you distracted for my teammate." Suddenly a golden light began to emit feet away from the three.

 **[Fairy Tail OST: Fairy Law]**

"What the hell?!" Sting asked in shock. "FINISH IT LAXUS!" Gildarts screamed.

"TAKE THIS YOU BASTARD! **FAIRY LAW!** " Laxus shouted as a magic seal appeared below all of them with the fairy tail insignia. Soon a bright gold light enveloped all of them and the area around. The light was so strong that everyone had to turn their eyes away.

"That magic was created by Zeref, or at least its original version. Fairy Law is a more refined version. Anyone that the caster sees as an enemy will lose their magical power and their will to fight. A very powerful spell. However, one that can be countered if one knows the methods to do so." Naruto said to himself.

The light continued for several minutes until it finally began to disappear, but left a good portion of Sting's side covered in dust and smoke. Gildarts and Zeke were still standing, but Laxus had dropped to his knee as he was finally out of magical energy and was barely hanging on.

Gildarts quickly rushed to him, but Zeke stayed where he was. "You did it." Gildarts complimented.

"Yeah." Laxus panted. "Its finally over." the two then turned when they heard Zeke's growling. "What is it, Zeke?"

"Not yet." a familiar voice said from the smoke. "WHAT?!" the two shouted in shock. When the dust cleared, there stood a wobbly Sting as he glared at his opponents. Neither could believe that someone could still be standing after getting hit with Fairy Law. Hell Jose was rendered unable to fight after getting hit with it! Sting gave them a slight smirk. "I can still fight."

Laxus narrowed his eyes. "Damn it, just stay down already!" Laxus shouted in frustration. Gildarts walked forward as he was ready to fight.

Sting continued to take slow steps to them. "I must fight ing for Lector." one step. "Must keep fighting." another step. "Fighting." Sting then staggered and began to fall "Fig...ht..ing."

' _Sting-kun you're the best! You can rest now._ ' Sting heard Lector say in his head.

' _Lector. Gomen I can't fight anymore. Did I make you proud?_ ' he asked mentally.

' _You were amazing Sting-kun. You will always be the best._ ' Lector cheered. ' _Arigato, Lector._ ' Sting thanked as he finally fell with a smile on his face. Everyone began cheering as a victor had been chosen.

" **ITS FINALLY OVER! FAIRY TAIL WINS!** "

"FAIRY TAIL!"

"FAIRY TAIL!"

"FAIRY TAIL!"

" **LISTEN TO THOSE CHEERS! CONGRATULATIONS FAIRY TAIL AT BECOMING NUMBER ONE AGAIN-KABOO!** "

" **GOOD JOB. ALL OF YOU!** "

"They really are amazing," Millianna said in amazement at Fairy Tail's victory. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Yeah, they are," Kagura said as Risley held her up with the others helped the other downed members of the team.

"Nice job Fairy Tail. You really know how to go WILD!" the members of Quatro Cerberus shouted together.

"We got beaten pretty hard," Sherria said with Lyon nodding. "Yeah. But I am glad they are the ones that won."

"We can celebrate the return of the Tenrou Team with their latest victory," Eve said.

"A late gift and celebration. But a grand one, nonetheless." Hibiki said in a cheerful tone.

"Congratulations, Fairy Tail." Ren said.

"Splendid work," Jura said in an impressed tone.

"Fairy Tail is amazing," Frosch said. Rogue nodded. "Yes, they are." Rogue turned to his exceed partner. "Frosch," he called. His partner turned to him.

"This is a new chance for us. For everyone at Sabertooth. I want to become someone that truly cares for his comrades. You especially." Rogue said with a smile. Frosch jumped a bit with a wide smile. "Me too!" Frosch cheered.

In one of the secluded areas of the arena, Minerva was sobbing at her team's loss. "Crying won't do anything." a voice said. Minerva looked up to see Dobengal standing over her. Minerva wiped her face as she looked at him with a small glare. "We lost," she said in a dejected tone. Dobengal nodded. "Yes. But through this loss, we forged something powerful. Something important."

Minerva looked confused, but also curious. "What's that?" she asked. "We became a true team. For the first time, Sabertooth was united."

"Yet we still lost." Minerva reminded him, but Dobengal merely shook his head. "That is because we still have a lot to learn." Dobengal then offered Minerva a hand. "So are going to lie there and keep crying, or are you going to do something about it."

Minerva looked at the hand for a few seconds before wiping her eyes again and grabbing the hand and standing up and giving Dobengal a determined glare. "Let's go to our team, master."

"We actually did it," Max said in a stunned tone.

"I never thought I would see this day," Laki said with a wide smile.

"We're no longer in last place," Nabbed said.

"First place, baby!" Romeo cheered.

"I can't believe we won." Macao cheered with tears falling down.

"Quit the crying man. It's unbecoming." Wakaba lectured, but he also had tears in his eyes.

"Well done fairy tail!" Makarov boasted loudly in a proud tone.

"Sugio Fairy Tail!" shouted Katja and Momon in amazement as their eyes turned into giant stars. Eclair just sweatdropped at their antics, but smiled at Fairy Tail's victory and actually cheered a bit. Something that got Katja and Momon smiling even more.

"Nice job you brats. You were pushed to the edge, but you all held on and preserved. You've earned the victory." Naruto said with a smile dancing on his lips. However, his smile left as he saw the time "I just hope you're ready for what is to come."

* * *

[Hisui's View Balcony]

"Sting would be the last man standing against Fairy Tail, but surrender to all five members," Darton said to himself.

"While not 100%. That person's prediction still came true. Fairy Tail prevailed against the odds. Now the battle for humanity begins." Hisui stood up as she began walking out.

"Come, Akame, Kurome. Darton get everything ready and get Najenda. We need to start getting ready."

Darton nodded. "As you wish."

* * *

[GMG City Arena]

Sting had regained consciousness as he walked over to the Fairy Tail team. "Hey, I wanted to ask. What happened to Natsu? Why didn't he participate?" he asked in a confused tone. All the members turned to one another.

"Did anyone get a message?" Gray asked after arriving just a few minutes ago. Everyone shook their heads. Suddenly, everyone felt a mental link get establish.

' _Everyone._ ' a familiar voice called. ' _Naruto/Father._ ' Every member and Erza said.

' _I have an update from Wendy._ '

Everyone became tense. 'Well, what happened?' Gajeel asked in an impatient tone.

' _They managed to rescue Lucy and Yukino._ '

' _Really?!_ ' everyone exclaimed. Everyone began celebrating, but Erza felt there was 'but' to this. ' _What's the catch, father?_ ' she asked after everyone calmed down.

' _There has been…...a complication._ ' Naruto said after a slight pause. Everyone became confused. What could cause a delay in the rescue operation? ' _What is it?_ ' Makarov asked.

Naruto sighed before talking again. ' _Unimportant but they will take slightly longer to get back. But for now….._ _ **CURAJA!**_ ' Suddenly everyone in the Fairy Tail Team and all the members of the other guilds that participated in the final day were enveloped in a similar green glow as their wounds were completely healed and their magical energy was restored to full capacity.

"Hey, we're completely healed," Gajeel said as he gave himself a once over as he tested his limbs.

"What going on?! I feel back to normal?!" Sting said as looked at his body in complete wonder. Zeke snorted as he shook his body a bit.

' _I have healed everyone that participated in the finals. You will all need it. Team Fairy Tail should regroup with the rest of the guild and be ready for our next move._ '

' _Hai._ ' everyone said as they began moving to their rendezvous point.

* * *

[Back with the Rescue Team]

"Gah!" Wendy cried as hit and ensnare by several thorn wines. She glared at Cosmos in annoyance. "Are you enjoying my plants?" she asked. Wendy growled as the winds began to surround her. "Get the hell off!" Wendy screamed as she ripped the thorns off of her.

"Feisty as always, I see." Cosmos teased.

"PAN! PAAN!" Neppa exclaimed as he sent another acid blast for Lily to dodge. Lily was about to charge into another attack but suddenly reverted into his chibi form. "Shit! Of all times to revert back!"

"Lily!" Several members of the team shouted in concern.

"Time for executions!" Neppa called as prepared to attack Lily again.

"Damn, we are running low on power thanks to those anti-magic weapons," Loki said in concern.

"We can't give in!" Natsu declared as he punched another soldier out. "Surrender now!" Kamika exclaimed cheerfully.

"Tai! Taai!" Uosuke cheered as held Happy and Carla up until he felt something below him. "Hm?" He looked down to see a giant shadow below him and most of the area around him. "What's this?" he asked.

"Gah!" Uosuke cried as the shadow grabbed him and began to swallow him up. He heard several shouts and looked to see several other suffering the same fate.

"What's going on?!" one soldier cried.

"The shadows….?!" another soldier began.

"They're swallowing us!" one last soldier finished.

"Take my hand!" Wendy cried to Cosmos as she held onto the sky maiden for dear life as Wendy pulled her out of the shadow.

"Kamika!" Mira shouted as she got to another knight. Loki and Natsu were able to get Kama, but Neppa was swallowed as well.

"That was too close," Kamika said in a slightly frightened tone. Cosmos nodded as she looked at Wendy. "Thank you." Wendy gave a quick smile as she reverted back to her normal form. Everyone looked to see that everyone else was simply gone along with the shadow.

Lucy grimaced as she spoke. "Do you think they're dead?" she asked as everyone looked grim at the possibility. None of them like that possibility. Sure they were fighting, but none of Fairy Tail wanted any of them to die. The Garou Knights were concerned for the other members of their team and what could have done this.

"I don't know," Wendy said as she voiced everyone else's thoughts. Suddenly they heard someone chuckling. "Who's there?!" Natsu demanded. The group began to hear footsteps approaching them.

 **[Fairy Tail OST: Absolute Zero Silver]**

"Hmm, this brings back such nostalgic memories. Natsu Dragneel. Wendy Marvell. Yukino Agria. Fairy Tail. Sabertooth. Ah, the memories are just flooding in." a voice mused out loud. Suddenly the eyes of Natsu, Wendy, and Yukino felt their eyes widen in shock.

"Wait this scent…" Natsu began.

"It's just like…." Wendy continued.

"You're a voice, I recognize…." Yukino stuttered out in shock.

Out from the shadows came an older looking young man. The most noticeable attribute of the young man was his hair. The hair was long and in a ponytail that went over his back. The majority of his hair was pushed back and completely silver-white in color. The left side of his face also had a tattoo going over the side of his eye. The right side of his face was completely covered by his black bands. However, they could see a scar extending over the bridge of his nose.

However, despite the change in appearance, they could all still recognize who he was. Or at least who he was before. "That's right. I am Rogue. And I have come from seven years in the future."

Less than one hour until the promised time comes.

* * *

 _ **We now have the big bad, Future Rogue. Now I will say that this Rogue is much stronger than his canon self. That will be explained in the next chapter. Also, I hope you enjoyed all the fights. I tried to make them last as long as possible and still be enjoyable, but it wasn't easy and I did not want to skip them. That would have been really cheap and unfair to the rest of you.**_

 _ **If the fights dragged out, I apologize, but I wanted to be as detailed as possible with these fights and how they would play out. I hope no one is too mad at how I made Dimaria weaker. But let's be honest her abilities are extremely hax and could break the GMG. I needed to find a way to make it fair. So I let have her abilities, but there is a price to using them. Hope you liked the last fight. There was no way this was ending like in canon. I wanted there to be a final battle, and I hope you liked it. Next comes the opening of the gates and for the invasion to begin!**_

 _ **Please favorite, follow, and review. Also, I may have a poll set up. So please check the poll, please!**_


End file.
